That 70's Show: Changing of the Guard
by Pootamis
Summary: A alternate universe into That 70's Show. What if Eric stayed behind with Jackie at the concert instead of Kelso. Would things remained the same or would new possibilities arise for the members of the gang. Explore an alternate universe of That 70's Show where new friendships are formed and new couples emerge.
1. Beginning of a change

Chapter 1: The Rundgren Concert

The year is 1976 in the small town of Point Place, Wisconsin four lone teenagers huddle together deep down in a local family's basement as a annual party is taking place. Nervously sitting in a chair Eric Forman a known nerd in the Wisconsin High School community remains locked eyes with three of his friends as a heated discussion continues. Donna Pinciotti his next door neighbor who is not only very tall but very beautiful as well. Michael Kelso your typical case of looks over brains. Steven Hyde a known government hating burnout in the community leans in towards Eric as the discussion wages on. A discussion that all teenagers at some point in their life have.

" Eric it is time."

" Why don't you do it?"

" It's your house. Listen to them up there. The party has reached critical mass. In 10 more minutes there will be no more beer opportunities!"

" If my dad catches me copping beers he'll kill me."

Reaching over Hyde slaps Eric on the knee.

" I'm willing to take that risk."

Leaning in Kelso adds to Hyde's argument right before Donna speaks.

" Don't worry about it. Just remain calm,keep moving…."

" And above all don't get stuck in my dad's hair."

Eric turns his attention away from Hyde to look towards Donna.

" What's wrong with your dad's hair?"

" Just don't look at it."

Getting up from his seat on the couch Hyde reaches over placing both of his hands on Eric's face before staring into his eyes.

" And Eric cold….definitely cold."

Giving Hyde a nod Eric quickly gets out of his seat and hurries up the staircase towards the party above them. Rushing up the stairs as fast as he can once he has reached the top Eric bumps into his mom Kitty Forman. The loving caring mother of two children that is known to be a great baker to everyone in the Wisconsin area.

" Oh Eric! Watch out pizza rolls! Hot! Hot!"

Letting his mother pass on by him while using her as cover Eric slowly sneaks into the living room area of his house when he reaches over grabbing two cans of beer that were sitting on the ledge behind the living room couch.

" Hey there Eric!"

Looking over Eric sees Bob Pinciotti sitting on the couch with a smile on his face. Bob Pinciotti a short chubby but very nice man to all those around him. Quickly approaching behind Bob Eric watches as Bob's wife Mitch puts her arm around Bob's shoulders. Mitch Pinciotti a known neighbor to all the boys in Eric's group. Not the sharpest tool but the boys don't care with her looks.

" Hello Mr and Mrs Pinciotti."

" Hey Eric how do you like Bob's hair? Isn't it groovy!"

With Bob looking away towards Mitch for a brief second Eric's eyes wander down to Mitch's rack before he looks back up to her face.

" It's incredibly groovy Mrs. Pinciotti."

Minutes later after some small talk with the Pinciottis slowly Eric has made it over towards a small ice bucket containing 6 ice cold beers. As he reaches in to grab two of the beers a voice forces him to pull back. The voice of his father Red Forman. A known war veterian in Wisconsin that is also known for his short temper and anger towards others.

" Eric."

" Hi dad."

" What the hell happened to Bob's hair? His head looks like a poodle's ass!"

" Beats me."

Eric gives his dad a small laugh as he watches his father bend down to grab two beers from behind the bar he is standing at.

" Boy just when you think you have seen everything."

" A poodle's ass walks into the party."

" Eric don't use the ass word. You are still in high school."

Taking his eyes off of his father Eric watches his mother puts a tray down on a nearby coffee table before he sees Mitch leaning in towards her.

" Kitty is that your Toyota in the drive."

Bob looks over from next to his wife with a unbelieved look towards Red.

" Red a Toyota?"

" Yeah it's mine. I tell you the last time i was that close to a Japanese machine it was shooting at me."

" Well honey it is the gas crisis. What can you do?"

" And you know Bob. Those SOBs at the dealership offered me a lousy 400 dollar trade in on the Vista Cruiser. It'll rust in the driveway before i trade it in."

" Whatcha gonna do."

Looking over to his father an idea pops into Eric's head.

" Hey pop. I'll take the cruiser off your hands. I don't care if it's a pump sucker."

While he is speaking Eric is unaware that he is gesturing with his hands as his father looks into each of his hands seeing two beers each that Eric was able to grab while he wasn't looking.

" What do you got there Eric?"

With his voice cracking Eric looks nervously at his father.

" Beer. I found it. Just sitting….you know….around."

" Well put them away son."

Watching his father leave the bar Eric quickly turns to exit the room when his mother calls out to him before she hands him two more beers.

" Oh honey! On your way to the basement would you pop these in the fridge. Their warm."

Quickly turning Eric exits out of the room heading back down towards the basement. Getting down the stairs quickly Eric sees Hyde & Kelso sitting on the couch with Donna sitting in a fold out chair to their left. With a wide smile Eric holds up the 4 beers in the hand which causes the three other occupants in the room to cheer loud.

" Good news my dad is thinking of giving me the Vista Cruiser!"

Leaning forward with wide eyes Kelso looks over to Eric as he sits down in the unoccupied chair to the right of the couch.

" You're getting a car?"

Leaning forward from her seat Donna looks over towards Eric before jokingly saying out loud.

" Have i told you how incredibly attractive you are Eric."

Kelso looks over to see Eric letting out a small laugh before he looks over towards Donna.

" You told me that you thought he was cute."

" No i didn't!"

" I remember cause you said not to say anything in front of Eric."

Seeing the stunned look on Eric's face Hyde leans forward out of his seat as he tries to break the tension in the room.

" Let's focus on what's important here people. Foreman stole something! To Foreman!"

Raising up his beer Eric looks around the room seeing everyone putting their beers together before he jokingly breaks off as he looks at Hyde.

" You know what's sad? This is the proudest day of my life!"

Going into a fake cry Hyde reaches over bringing him into a small embrace as all of them start to laugh.

* * *

A few days later the four members of the gang are sitting down in the basement this time joined by Kelso's girlfriend Jackie Burkhart. A attractive brunette girl who is not only known for her looks throughout the whole school and entire town but it also known to be a spoiled rich little girl to some around the town. As the gang watches an episode of the brady bunch on the television without any sound coming out of the television each other occupant listens in as Eric and Donna do the voices and their own dialogue for the episode. Looking over from the spot on the couch next to her current boyfriend Jackie looks over towards Eric as she sees in the corner of her eyes Donna getting off the ground to sit in a chair next to Eric.

" Eric why are we watching this without the sound? I'm totally confused?"

Looking away from the television screen Eric reaches over for a pair of earphones that are laying on the table in front of him.

" Sorry Jackie. Here use the earphone."

Taking the earphone with a small smile Jackie sits back down in her seat as she sees Kelso leaning over to talk to Eric.

" So what's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?"

" The deal is there is no deal yet."

" How are we gonna get to the concert?"

Hearing the last part Jackie quickly takes off the earphone to look at Kelso with a annoyed look.

" What concert?"

" Todd Rundgren."

" When?"

" This weekend."

" Oh. Who's going?"

" Um Eric and Donna….and me….and Hyde….and the foreign kid Fez. Pretty much everyone."

Seeing Jackie giving Kelso a death glare Eric reaches over quickly punching Kelso in the shoulder as a second later Kelso blurts out.

" And you!"

Looking over giving Eric a smile Jackie turns back towards Kelso with the same smile as her voice starts to raise from pleasant to angry.

" Oh good,good. Thank you for telling me Michael!"

Looking over to his left Eric watches Donna roll her eyes at him before she gets up from her chair quickly heading for the staircase to the basement.

" I'm going to go get a soda."

Sitting nervously on the couch for a few seconds suddenly Kelso pops out of his seat and quickly follows after Donna up the stairs as he doesn't catch the glare that Jackie is giving him on his way up the stairs.

" Micheal!"

Hearing the footsteps on the stairs stop Eric turns towards Jackie.

" Sorry about that Jackie. He was suppose to tell you about the concert a few days ago. I guess he just forgot to mention it to you?"

Taking her eyes off of the stairs Jackie gives Eric a small glare before she looks down and lets out a small huff.

" He has been doing that a lot of late. Why can't that idiot just tell me that he didn't want me at the concert!"

" Jackie it's not that really. Come on think about it. It's Michael Kelso we are talking about here. You know the same guy who thought he could fly if he jumped high enough off the roof of his house. The same guy who is constantly doing the stupidest things that anyone could think of. I'm sure he just forgot is all."

" Maybe you're right Eric. Thank you."

" Not a problem. Now come on. Let's see what your boyfriend is up to this time. Maybe if you are lucky the scarecrow found a wizard upstairs and wished for a brain."

Looking up with a small smile Jackie follows after Eric towards the stairs when Eric stops on the first step.

" For the record even if Kelso didn't tell you about the concert tonight i was gonna mention it to you later at school. After you helped me out at school with few of the guys a few days ago i bought you a concert ticket as a way to say thanks."

Racing up the stairs Eric doesn't see the wide smile on Jackie's face as she quickly follows after him up the stairs.

* * *

A day later as the gang hangs out in a local hub a few miles away from the Forman residence Jackie looks on over towards the pinball machine where she sees Hyde playing a game along with the foreign exchange student unknown by her to me named Fez. Shaking her head after what she had just heard come from Fez's mouth Jackie glances quickly over towards Eric before she looks at Kelso.

" Michael who is this guy?"

" Oh that's Fez. The new foreign exchange student."

" Who did we exchange him for?"

After a few seconds of looking into Kelso's eyes Jackie gets up from her seat as Hyde sits back down in his. Glancing over the table Jackie looks at Donna who is staring at the ground.

" Donna, I have to go to the ladies room."

Seeing Donna not respond Jackie rolls her eyes as she glances between Donna and Eric.

" Donna!"

Rolling her eyes Donna gets up from her seat and heads to the ladies room with Jackie following behind her. Once she hears the bathroom door close Donna turns to see Jackie walking over towards a mirror before she watches her look down.

" Why do i always have to go with you?"

Looking up Jackie looks at Donna before she stares into the mirror.

" I needed to ask you something. Do you think i should break up with Michael?"

" Jackie you probably should have done that months ago."

" Donna!"

" C'mon Jackie. You asked. I don't know. Do you like him at all?"

" I don't know Donna. It seems like every time i am with him that he is never listening to a word i am saying. I don't know. I feel like he is always taking me for granted. Sometime i feel like when i am with him that he is always glancing around at other girls. That he doesn't appreciate me at all."

" Well Jackie that is who Kelso is. Trust me i have known him for years. It's just the way he is and will alway be. If you feel he isn't right for you then break up with him."

What the ladies are unaware of is back at the table the same conversation is taking place as Kelso looks over towards Eric and Hyde.

" Kelso how long are we gonna have to deal with the whole Jackie experience?"

Looking over from his seat Eric gives Hyde a small annoyed look.

" C'mon Hyde. She isn't really that bad. Yeah she is sometimes bossy but she has her good moments too."

" You're just saying that Forman because she saved you the other day from getting your head caved in by the football jocks."

" Guys will you relax. You don't have to worry about her for long. I'm breaking up with her."

Taking his eyes off of Eric looking forward Hyde stares at Kelso with an unconvinced look.

" Never gonna happen."

" It's over! She is cutting into my free time."

Shaking his head Eric watches as the two ladies return to the table with Jackie having a blank face as she glances up from the ground to look towards him then Kelso before he watches as she looks back to the ground.

* * *

A few short hours later after being given the keys to the Vista Cruiser and being given a stern talk to by his parents about the responsibility he now has in owning a car Eric slowly starts tightening the tires of the Vista Cruiser as all 5 other members of the gang appear. Glancing over at the corner of his eye sees Kelso opening up the front passenger's door with Donna and Jackie behind him.

" Kelso that's so sweet."

" Actually i'm riding shotgun."

" No you're not!"

" Well i'm not riding in the back!"

Glaring into the back of Kelso's head Jackie quickly shakes her head as she steps forward putting a hand on each of Kelso's and Donna's shoulders.

" Why don't we let Eric decide? It's his car. He should get to choose. Right Eric?"

Getting over to the driver's door Eric looks over nervously at the group huddled at the passenger's door as he gets into the car.

" Jackie?"

" Yes Eric?"

" Get in front. The rest of you are in the back."

With a small smile Jackie squeezes her way past Kelso and Donna into the front seat as Kelso and Donna pout right before they squeeze into the back seats with Hyde and Fez. Glancing over in Eric's direction Jackie in his mirror sees Eric's dad coming up from the garage towards the driver's window.

" Taking her for a spin eh?"

" Yes sir."

" Well have a good time. One more thing about the car."

Moving closer Red leans down on the driver's window as he looks at his son.

" The cruiser, she's old so no trips out of town. Ever. Understand? Now have fun!"

Looking on seeing his dad enter the house Eric glances back to each member of the gang before looking back ahead.

" Well i guess that's that. We're not going."

" Eric it's your car remember?"

" You don't know my dad to well do you Jackie. He's god!"

Leaning in over his seat Kelso looks over towards Eric.

" Well i think god would want us to go to Milwaukee."

Glancing over at Kelso for a second Jackie gives him a nod before looking back at Eric.

" Do you want to go to the concert?"

" Yes i do Jackie. But if my dad finds out that i took the car out of the town he'll kill me!"

" Listen Eric it's your car. What does he know anyways. He is just old. It's your decision to make not his."

" It is my decision. And my decision is….we are going to the concert!"

Eric turns the key to the ignition as the gang cheers in the background. Pulling out of the driveway Eric starts heading down the road unaware of the small smile on Jackie's face.

* * *

After a hour of driving down the road the gang finds themselves at a gas station just on the outskirts of West Point after loud noises were heard coming from the hood of the car.

Looking down at the mechanic for a brief second Eric turns to see Kelso walking up to him.

" I'm telling you we are out of gas."

" We are not out of gas."

Popping up from the hood the mechanic turns to look at Eric.

" It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell."

Taking a step forward out of the car Jackie looks over at Eric.

" I know. I'll just call my dad. We will come to pick us up."

" You can't Jackie. Remember i am not suppose to take the car out of town."

" I'm not calling your dad."

Taking a step forward Hyde places his right hand on Jackie's shoulder to get her attention before taking a step back..

" Jackie our parents talk to each other about how we screw up."

" Why would they talk about that?"

Looking back over in Eric's direction Jackie watches him take a deep breathe.

" They can't help it Jackie. Say there is a party and all of our parents are there together…."

After a few minutes of hearing a detailed story being told by each other member of the gang suddenly Jackie's eyes widen as she sees Eric,Hyde,Kelso,and Donna doing the hustle with Fez attempting to copy them. Holding back the smile that is trying to sneak its way onto her face Jackie taps her right foot down hard on the ground.

" People! We are in the middle of nowhere and i have to go to the ladies room."

Turning around Jackie starts to leave before he stops in her tracks and glances over her shoulder at everyone.

" Donna!"

Rolling her eyes Donna starts to make her way towards the gas station with Jackie following behind her. Once the women are out of sight the mechanic turns over to look at the men of the gang before staying locked onto Eric.

" So where are you going?"

" Rundgren concert."

" Cool. You want a battery? Cause i can get you a battery."

" Are they cheap or possibly free?"

" Thirty two bucks minimum."

Out of the corner of his eye Eric watches Kelso stepping forward towards the mechanic before watches him place a hand on his shoulder.

" Alright i tell you what. We will trade you our battery plus five bucks for one of your batteries."

" Gee that's really a sweet deal. How about this. How about one battery for two concert tickets?"

" We can't give you two concert tickets."

Looking over Eric watches as the mechanic shrugs his shoulders and walks away from them before he turns his attention back to Kelso.

" It's either that or none of us get to go."

" So who's out?"

Shaking his head Hyde places a hand on Kelso's right shoulder.

" Well there is always Jackie."

" Of course Jackie. I mean Jackie is gone regardless but who else?"

With a small laugh Eric takes a step forward.

" Oh i don't know. Maybe Jackie's date."

" That is so not fair. Both of you know i am breaking up with her! Besides you should be the one Eric! You are the one that bought her the concert ticket."

" You know Kelso does have a point Foreman. You are the one that bought the spoiled princess the concert ticket after all."

" Because her boyfriend didn't bother to. Come on man it's my car. Without me none of you would be going. Why don't i get to go?"

" Eric it like you said. It's either that or none of us get to go."

Signing Eric reaches into his pocket pulling out two concert tickets from within before handing them to Hyde. As he watches Hyde and Kelso leave in the direction of the mechanic Eric turns to see Donna and Jackie return to the car.

Seeing Eric shaking his head Jackie looks over towards him as he turns to look towards her and Donna.

" Hey what's wrong Eric? Are we going to get a new battery?"

" Yeah but there was sort of a catch. We had to make a deal with the guy."

" Deal? What kind of deal?"

" We had to trade him two of the concert tickets to get a battery for the car."

" Oh. Well then who isn't getting to go to the concert then?"

" Well i traded in my concert ticket. As for the other concert ticket you will have to ask Hyde and Kelso about that Jackie."

Giving him a small nod Jackie starts walking in the direction of where she sees Kelso and Hyde talking to the mechanic.

* * *

A few hours later after the new car battery was placed inside of the Vista Cruiser deep in the parking lot of the concert Eric and Jackie are sitting in the driver's and passenger's seats of the Vista Cruiser with the windows down as they listen in to the music coming from the distance.

" I can't believe this! I can't believe that Michael went into that concert without me! Me Jackie Burkhart his girlfriend!

After a few seconds of awkward silence Jackie with a small sigh looks over towards Eric from her seat.

" And you. How could they make you give up your concert ticket! You are the one who drove all of us here to begin with!"

" It's alright Jackie. It was either i gave up my ticket or nobody would have got to go to the concert. It's alright really."

" No Eric! It's not alright! You should be at that concert right now instead of Michael! God he is such a jerk! Why am i even dating him!"

Seeing Eric going silent Jackie looks out her window before she turns back to look at Eric.

" So Eric can i ask you something?"

" Yeah sure. What do you want to ask?"

" Do you like Donna?"

" What?"

" Do you like her?"

Taking a deep breathe Eric shrugs his shoulders quickly before looking back ahead through his window.

" I don't know. Why do you want to know Jackie?"

" It's obvious that she likes you."

" How do you know that?"

" Eric everyone has noticed it. Heck even Michael notices it. So come on tell me. Do you like her?"

" I really don't know Jackie. We have been friends ever since we were little. I just don't know. I like her but i don't know if i like her like her. You know what i mean?"

Looking over Eric watches Jackie give him a small nod before she turns to look back out her window. While keeping his eyes on her a small smile appears on Eric's face as he starts to hum to the music outside before he starts to whisper out.

" We better get walkin, we're wastin time talkin now."

Looking over from her window a small smile starts to form as Jackie hears Eric singing the lyrics of the song from the concert.

" Talkin bout things about that special one."

Eric points a finger at Jackie as he hears a small giggle from her before she starts to sing with him."

" They may be stupid, but they sure are fun."

" I'll give it to you while we're on the run."

" Because we ain't got time to get this thing together, cause."

" We got to get together with a woman who has been around."

" One that knows better than to let you down."

" Let's hope there's still one left in this whole town."

" And she'll take some time to get this thing together, cause."

" Get this thing together, cause."

" Get this thing together, cause."

" We gotta get you a woman."

" We gotta get you a woman."

" We gotta get you a woman."

" And when we're through with you."

" We'll get me one too."

Both let out a small laugh as they hear the cheer of the crowd at the concert as they continue to laugh in their seats with smiles on their faces.

* * *

After what each member of the gang called a fun night each member of the gang has scattered after arriving back at the Forman house where now Eric and Donna are now laying on the hood of the Vista Cruiser with each staring at the stars above. To none of their knowledge a lone figure is watching them closely from the shadows.

" Sorry about you getting stuck with Jackie again Eric. I feel bad really. Not only did you not get to go to the concert but you were stuck in the car with Jackie."

" Don't be sorry. She is actually nice to be around once you get to spend a little time with her. I actually had a good time tonight with her."

" Oh. What did you guys actually do tonight?"

" We just listened to the music in the background before we had you know small talk to kill the time."

" What did you guys talk about?"

" You know just stuff. We talked a little about school and how i met each of you guys. I might have told her a different version of how i met you."

" I bet you didn't tell her that i punched you so hard in the stomach that you fell to the ground right?"

Letting out a small laugh Eric gives Donna a nod as she starts to laugh with him. After a few seconds of keeping eye contact with her suddenly Eric sees Donna moving her body off of the hood of the Cruiser.

" I'm gonna call it a day. Goodnight."

" Goodnight."

As Eric watches Donna leave towards her house Eric slowly slides over to the middle of the hood before placing his heads behind the back of his head. Looking up to the sky a smile comes to his face as he suddenly starts to hum the lyrics of a song he had just sang a few hours ago with Jackie. While he is humming Eric is unaware of a smile coming to the figures face as they disappear back around the corner of the house.


	2. Eric's Birthday

Chapter 2: Eric's Birthday

As she nervously walks down the sidewalk towards the Forman's residence Jackie begins to replay everything that had happened the previous night. Ever since she had been told by Eric that he had bought her a concert ticket a few days ago a known feeling kept creeping into her heart everytime she had been near him. A feeling that she had never experienced before in her young life. As the Forman's house comes into view suddenly Jackie stops dead in her tracks with her eyes wide as one question pops into her mind. Does she like him? Shaking her head she keeps telling herself that she does like Eric but after last night could it be even more? Turning her attention back to the Forman residence Jackie reaches down fixing her skirt and hair before she takes a deep breathe and starts moving forward towards the house.

Reaching the front of the house Jackie turns to her left see where the Vista Cruiser was usually parked in the driveway before a small smile appears on her face as she remembers the events of the previous day. Of how he had listened to her and taken her advice to go out of town to the concert even when his father had forbid him from taking the car out of town. Of how he had what she suspected given up his concert ticket so he could stay behind with her. Looking over towards the slide door seeing an older woman who she had met briefly before moving around in the kitchen with haste Jackie takes a deep breathe as she moves forward towards the sliding door before she enters into the house.

" Mrs. Forman?

Turning her attention away from hiding bags of potato chips in a cabinet Kitty turns to see a young brunette girl standing at the sliding door.

" Well hello there. Your Jackie right? Jack's daughter."

Seeing the girl nod her head Kitty watches as Jackie takes a deep breathe.

" Mrs. Forman, Can i ask you about something. It's about this boy."

" Ohh. I see. Here please take a seat my dear."

Going over towards the kitchen table Kitty sits down in the opposite chair of Jackie as she looks into the young girl's eyes.

" So Jackie tell me about this boy. Do you like him?"

" I don't know. Every Time we are in the same room together i have this weird feeling in my chest. I'm so confused Mrs. Forman. I don't know if i should be feeling like his for another guy when i am dating Michael."

" Oh. Well tell me about this boy. What makes him so different than Michael?"

" He actually listens to me while i feel like Michael doesn't even pay attention to me. This boy is so nice Mrs. Forman. He even gave up his concert ticket to stay behind to be with me when…."

Jackie's eyes go wide as she sees Kitty having a small smile appear on her face.

" You can relax sweetie. Red and i already knew that Eric was going to be going out of town last night with all of you kids. So was it car trouble?"

Taking a deep breathe Jackie faces forms into a small smile as she looks down towards the table.

" Yeah. The battery i guess was too old and shut down on us right after we got out of town. We ended up at this gas station. When Donna and i left to the ladies room the guys ended up finding out that the car needed a new battery. We didn't have enough money for the battery so the mechanic made a deal with them that he would trade them a car battery for two concert tickets. When Donna and i arrived back at the car we were told that two of the concert tickets had to be traded in to the guy before i questioned Michael about it. He told me that he had traded my concert ticket to the guy for the battery. I was so furious Mrs. Forman that my boyfriend had not only traded in my concert ticket but after we got there he didn't stay behind with me. That instead he went to the concert leaving me all alone."

Taking a deep breathe Jackie looks up from the table to look at Kitty.

" But that's when it happened. While i was in the car with this boy, I realized that it was actually a good thing that i wasn't at the concert. That instead of being stuck in a concert with a boyfriend who doesn't appreciate me that i was actually listening to the music in the car with a nice caring boy. You know what he did Mrs. Forman. He sang to me. When i was feeling down about what had happened with Michael the boy sang a few of the songs with me from the concert. It was so sweet. Nobody has ever done that for me before."

" I see. So what exactly is it that you are asking me sweetie?"

" What should i do Mrs. Forman? I don't know what to do. Should i break up with Michael? But if a break up with Michael and start dating this other boy then wouldn't it look bad because i would be dating one of his best friends?"

" No honey. Take it from me that your heart can never steer you wrong. If you like this boy more than Michael then you should follow your heart. Everyone will understand in time. All you should be focused on Jackie is what makes you happy. If you believe that this other boy will make you happy then you should be with him."

Giving Kitty a nod Jackie gets up from her chair before slowly reaching over giving Kitty a small hug.

" Thank you Mrs. Forman."

Releasing the hug Jackie watches as Kitty gives her a small smile.

" Your welcome Jackie. Now if you'll please excuse me i have to finish preparing everything for tomorrow."

Watching Kitty getting up from the chair Jackie turns to follow her as she sees Kitty going through a few grocery bags near the counter.

" What's happening tomorrow Mrs Forman?"

" Tomorrow is Eric birthday. He has been telling me for the last few days to not throw him a birthday party but we can't have that can we!"

" No we can't Mrs Forman. Is there anything i can do to help?"

" Not right now Jackie. Right now i am just hiding everything we will need for his party tomorrow. Actually there is something you could help me with."

" Okay what do you need?"

" Tomorrow i was going to make Eric's birthday cake but i don't know if i will have the time to anymore since i will be running around preparing for his party."

" I can help!"

" Have you ever baked a cake before Jackie?"

" No. I have never actually baked anything by myself before. Whenever i wanted something baked my father would have one of the maids bake it for me. But i am willing to try."

" Okay. Tomorrow after school you can help me bake Eric's cake!"

" Okay. Thank you Mrs Forman. Speaking of where is the soon to be birthday boy? I didn't see his car in the driveway."

" Oh Eric and the rest of the gang went over to the hub. They should be here in a little while. If you want to you can wait in the basement for them to return. I saw Donna entering down there a few minutes ago."

Giving her a nod Jackie walks past Kitty towards the basement before she slowly descends the stairs. Getting half way down Jackie takes a deep breathe as she sees Donna sitting on the couch staring at the television in the corner before she makes her way down the rest of the stairs. Walking over Jackie sits down on the opposite side of the couch before glancing over towards Donna then back to the television. Not knowing how the redhead will react to hearing what is about to come out Jackie takes a deep breathe before looking over towards Donna.

" Donna can i ask you something?"

Rolling her eyes Donna keeps her eyes glued to the television as she hears Jackie taking another deep breathe.

" Do you like Eric?"

Quickly jerking her head away from the television Donna looks over towards Jackie.

" What?"

" Do you like Eric?"

" Jackie what the hell! Why do you even want to know!"

" I just do. Now please answer me. Do you like Eric?"

" Jackie! I don't know okay. I thought that i did but after what happened last night, I just don't know anymore."

" What do you mean? What happened last night?"

" When all of us got back from the concert last night, I thought Eric was gonna make his move. We were laying on the hood of the Vista Cruiser looking up at the stars just talking about what happened during the day. I really thought that he was going to kiss me but when i looked over to him it seemed like he was somewhere else in his mind. That he was thinking about someone else."

Taking a deep breathe Donna turns her attention away from Jackie to look down to her hands.

" That's when it happened. When i got home i saw Hyde waiting for me outside. We sat down and just talked for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed me. I just don't know anymore Jackie. When he was kissing me, I felt this spark. Like if that was where i belonged. After that kiss i think i really like Hyde."

Looking up from her hands Donna raises a eyebrow over towards Jackie.

" Why do you want to know anyways Jackie?"

Taking her eyes off of Donna quickly Jackie turns her attention towards the television.

" I was just curious."

" Oh no midget! You are not getting off the hook that easy!"

" Don't call me a midget! You lumberjack!"

" This has something to do about Eric doesn't it? I mean it's not like that you like him or something."

Seeing Jackie go dead silent Donna's mouth opens wide open before a small smile appears across her face.

" Do you like Eric?"

Seeing Jackie's face start a blush red Donna jumps back in her seat with a wide smile.

" Oh my god! You like Eric!"

" Hey quiet down you lumberjack! Do you want everyone to hear you!"

" I'm sorry Jackie. Wow! Just wow! I never thought that i would ever see this coming. Wait what about Kelso?"

" What about Michael?"

" Are you still with Kelso?"

" Yes i am still with Michael. However i have decided the next time i see Michael that i am going to break up with him."

" Well that is good to hear i guess? But if you are going to really break up with Kelso then you better do it soon. The longer this plays out the worse things will be between the two of you. Jackie if you are not carefully this could break up the group. Kelso is one of Eric's best friends. You need to break up with Kelso now before any major damage can be done to their friendship."

" I know. I know."

Hearing the sound of the door opening Jackie and Donna watch as Eric,Hyde,and Kelso walk into the basement. Taking a deep breathe Jackie glances over towards Eric before getting of the couch to walk over towards Kelso.

" Michael we need to talk."

" Yeah sure. As soon as we get done watching Gillian's Island. I'm pretty sure today is the day they get off the island."

" No Michael! We need to talk now!"

" Fine! Damn Jackie! You never let me do anything that i want!"

Giving Kelso a glare Jackie walks past him out of the basement with Kelso following behind her. As Kelso ascends the outside stairs Jackie takes one last glance through the small window on the door to look at Eric before turning back to walk up the stairs.

* * *

As the next day comes by in a hurry Jackie slowly makes her way over towards the Forman residence with a smile on her face. When she had woken up in the early morning Jackie had spent a few hours going through countless outfits looking for the right one to wear for today. After deciding on wearing a casual outfit of a pair of jeans,a white shirt with a picture of a rainbow in the middle along with a black jacket with her hair down Jackie had gone through the school day with a new self confidence. With all eyes glued on her once she had entered the school there was only one pair of eyes that she had cared about. His reaction to when he saw her pass by his locker only brought a large smile to her face as she remembers seeing how his mouth was wide open with his eyes following her down the hall. For the rest of the day she would watch him sneak glances towards her way when they would be passing by each other in the hallway. Snapping out of her thoughts Jackie slides over the sliding door as she sees Kitty standing by the front counter with an apron.

" Hi Mrs Forman."

" Hello Jackie. Why look at you. You look so pretty ."

" Thank you. I'm ready for duty."

" Okay dear. There is a apron on the kitchen table for you."

For the next hour Jackie and Kitty work as a team as they make Eric's birthday cake. While following Kitty's instructions to the letter Jackie would make the cake while Kitty would look over her shoulder the whole time. When the cake was ready and put into the oven to be baked the two ladies would go around to each of the rooms hanging up birthday decorations all around before they would go to check on the cake. As they finish getting all the decorations hanged up in the kitchen the two ladies moved back into the kitchen right before the sliding door opens revealing Michael Kelso.

Turning her attention towards the door Jackie stares at Kelso as he stares back at her with equal intensity.

" Jackie."

" Michael."

Looking between the two youngers in front of her taking a step forward with a smile on her face Kitty takes her eyes off of Jackie to look at Kelso.

" Well hello Michael!"

" Hello Mrs Forman! Is Eric around?"

" Yes he is. He should be down in the basement with Donna and Hyde."

Giving her a nod Kelso glances over towards Jackie before walking past her to the basement.

Once Jackie sees Kelso descending down the stairs she takes a deep breathe before looking back to Kitty only seeing a look of concern in her eyes.

" Are you okay Jackie?"

Nodding her head Jackie's face forms into a small smile.

" Yeah i'm okay."

" So what was that about?"

" I took your advice Mrs. Forman. I decided to follow my heart and broke up with Michael."

" Oh. That would explain that look he was giving to you. I take it that he didn't take it well?"

" No. He didn't take it well. But it's for the best."

Seeing Jackie turn to look at the cake in the oven Kitty makes her way over before gently putting her left arm over Jackie's shoulders.

" Everything will be okay Jackie."

Without taking her eyes off of the cake Jackie's face forms a small smile.

" I hope so Mrs Forman."

Meanwhile in the basement sitting at the couch with Donna and Hyde to his left and right Eric looks at each of their faces only seeing guilt. Throughout the day he had seen the same looks from both of them as he would glance over their way during classes. However what both of them didn't know was most of Eric's thoughts during each of the classes they shared were focused on a particular brunette girl. During his first class Eric had been yelling in his head to himself about thinking about her when he knew that Kelso was dating her. All of those thoughts were thrown to the side when he had heard a rumor a few minutes later once the bell signaling the end of his first class that Jackie had broken up with Kelso. Walking through the halls Eric had the same battles taking place in his mind about whether or not it was wrong to think about her due to her dating his friend. But as he would pass by Jackie in the hallways for each class a smile would appear on his face. Snapping out of these thoughts Eric takes a deep breathe as he quickly glances at each Donna and Hyde.

" Okay can you guys tell me what is going on?

Looking over Donna sees Hyde giving her a nod before she gets out of her chair to sit next to Eric on the couch. Glancing over seeing Hyde leaning in his chair Donna takes a deep breathe before looking over to Eric.

" Um Eric we don't know how to tell you this but after the concert last night when i left your house Hyde was waiting for me in my backyard. We talked for a little while before we uh…."

" You guys kissed?"

Giving Eric a nod Donna watches Eric closely waiting for him to explode with anger at both Hyde and herself. What happens next shocks her as she watches a small smile appear on Eric's face.

" You're not mad?"

" No. Why would i be. Two of my best friends just got together."

Breathing a sigh in relief Hyde leans out of his chair patting Eric on the shoulder.

" Thanks man. I'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier about Donna and i. We thought that you would be mad hearing about this."

" Mad? Nah man. We're cool."

" Well if that is the case then i guess you won't want the extra present i got for you then?

Giving Hyde a confused look Eric watches as Hyde gets up out of his chair before approaching a bathtub in the corner of the basement. Right as Hyde pulls back the curtain Eric lets out a small laugh as he sees a six pack of beers hanging on a shelve.

" Wow thanks Hyde!"

" No problem Forman. And since i am such a nice guy i think Donna and i each deserve a beer."

Both Eric and Donna let out a small laugh as they watch Hyde take three beers from the pack before handing each of them a beer. Suddenly the sound of footsteps from atop of the stairs has each of the gang panic as Donna and Eric hide their beers behind their backs while Hyde puts his beer back into the tub before sliding back the curtain quickly. Looking up both sigh in relief as they see Kelso racing down the stairs.

" Hey Kelso! What's the rush?"

" Yeah Kelso man what the deal?"

Looking at each of occupents around the room Kelso points a finger up towards the stairs.

" Why is she here!"

" Who are you talking about Kelso? Donna is here and she is cool with me."

" Yeah Kelso! Who are you talking about?"

" Jackie is upstairs!"

With his eyes going wide Eric turns to see Kelso looking staraight at him.

" What?"

" Jackie. You know my ex girlfriend! Why is she here!"

" I don't know man!"

" Well go tell her to leave! This is your house Eric."

" No."

" No!"

" You heard me. I am not telling her to leave. She is welcomed here just like everyone else."

" Eric what the hell man!"

" Kelso it's not my fault or anyones here that you ruined whatever you had with Jackie. If you can't deal with her being here then just ignore her."

" Fine! But you owe me bigtime!"

As Eric watches Kelso stomping over to the unoccupied chair Eric's mind races back to Jackie. Shortly after Kelso's arrival Fez showed up through the door of the basement before telling everyone about how he had come so close to getting with a girl. For the next thirty minutes of everyone else watching a episode of the Happy Days questions run across Eric's mind as he would glance towards the stairs when everyone wasn't looking. Why is she here? Could she possibly like him? With these questions racing through his mind suddenly the sound of footsteps come from the stairs. Glancing over with the rest of the gang Eric watches as his mother stops half way on the stairs as she looks down towards them.

" Hi kids! I need your help with something! Donna,Michael,Steven, the young man with an accent could you give me a hand? Not you Eric."

Looking all around the room Eric watches as each of his friends go up the stairs leaving him all alone. Sitting patiently from his seat Eric glances over towards the basement door before looking down to his hands.

" God, I can't take it!"

Bolting up from his seat Eric makes a break for the door. As he opens up the door Eric's eyes widen as he sees Red looking at him with a smile."

" Nope."

" Come on dad!"

" No son."

Turning around Eric sees his mother coming down the stairs before stopping half way.

" Eric honey can you lend me a hand?"

Taking a breathe Eric makes his way to the stairs with a smile knowing who is waiting for him upstairs. Hearing his mother for everyone to be quiet upstairs Eric ascends the stairs with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ever since getting upstairs Eric's smile widened as he saw all of his friends up stairs with smiles on their faces. Although he had told his parents that he didn't want a party due to them having a tight budget he was glad that his mother had thrown him a party. As he would look to all of his friends smiling faces Eric looks in with one particular person as her smile widens at him. Being lead into the kitchen by his mother Eric feels two soft hands shielding his eyes as a few more pairs of hands help steer him to a chair. Seeing a small light from coming from the cracks Eric suddenly feels the hands pulling away before he opens his eyes seeing a birthday cake in front of him. Looking closely at the writing Eric recongizes a different hand writing style then his mothers before he looks over towards Jackie and his mother who are standing close to each other with wide smiles.

" Thank you guys. Thank you so much."

Seeing Jackie's smile getting wider Eric watches her nod towards the cake.

" Make a wish Eric. Maybe it will come true."

Turning back with a wide smile Eric quickly closes his eyes for a few seconds before he blows out the candles with cheers in the background.

After a hour of receiving all his gifts from each of his friends and watching his parents along with his sister to leave the house to leave him along with his friends at the party Eric finds himself on the front porch looking towards the stars. Hearing the sound of the sliding door opening and closing Eric turns slowly to see Jackie making her way towards him with a smile on her face before he watches her lean against the porch next to him.

" Thank you for helping my mom today with everything Jackie."

" It wasn't any trouble. Your mom is really nice."

After a few seconds of silence Jackie turns to look at Eric with a smile.

" Would you like the birthday present i got for you?"

Taking his eyes away from the stars above Eric looks over towards Jackie with a confused look.

" I thought the cake was my gift?"

Keep the smile on her face Jackie shakes her head as she slowly reaches up with her left hand until it rests on his cheek before she leans in towards him pressing her lips gently to his. At that moment Jackie feels a spark as he holds the kiss with Eric. Breaking away and opening up her eyes slowly Jackie sees a smile on Eric's face as she looks down seeing his hands on her waist. Seeing his eyes open Jackie's face forms a smile as she looks into his eyes.

" Jackie what about Kelso?"

" I broke up with Kelso yesterday. I realized that i like someone else more."

Seeing a smile reappear on Eric's face Jackie stares deep into his eyes.

" So Eric what did you wish for?"

" I wished for this to happen."

Jackie smile widens as he unwraps her hands from the back of his neck before she reaches down for his. Gently grabbing a hold of his hands Jackie turns back towards the sliding door while never letting go of his hands.

" Come on birthday boy. Let's get you back to you party."

As Eric watches Jackie slide the door to the side Eric follows in after her with a wide smile on his face.


	3. The Drive In

Chapter 3: The Drive In

Waking up the next morning with a wide smile on his face Eric starts to remember the previous day in full detail as he gets dressed. With the memory of his first kiss that he had shared with not only the most popular girl in school but the girl who had found a way to sneak into his mind. Throughout the whole school day Eric continued to replay the scene in his head of the kiss and the aftermath. After they had kissed Jackie had lead Eric back into the house with a few pairs of eyes watching them closely as they went past them towards the living room.

Right as both sat down on the living room couch Eric was given a tap on the shoulder by Kelso. Once he had left the room and entered the basement with Kelso a small argument occurred. With what had transpired outside on the porch Eric calmly explained to Kelso what had happened throughout the last couple of days to no prevail. In a fit of rage Kelso turned and left the basement slamming the door behind him as Eric returned back upstairs to find everyone laughing and having a good time on the couch. While taking his seat back next to Jackie on the couch Eric catches Hyde and Donna with raised eyebrows and them mouthing where is Kelso when Eric shakes his head at them. For the next hour all five remaining members shared a few jokes and laughs before each had scattered away back to their homes. One by one they left as Fez had left to get back to his foster parent's home while minutes later Hyde left to bring Donna home leaving Jackie and Eric alone. With a wide smile after Eric had been caught glancing in her direction Eric and Jackie had shared a passionate kiss when they were broken up by the sounds of Eric's parents walking through the front door. While Eric and Jackie both blushed when Kitty in her drunken state told Red how cute they looked together both made a hasty retreat out of the living room before Eric drove Jackie home. Arriving outside of her house Jackie had thanked Eric for the good time before she kissed his cheek and left the car. Breaking out of his thoughts once he had heard the last bell for the school day to end Eric quickly made his way towards his car where he saw Jackie waiting with a smile on her face. After a quick trip to his house both are now sitting on the basement couch huddled close to each other when the sound of footsteps outside of the basement forces both to look over to see Hyde and Donna walking into the basement with wide eyes.

Not believing what he is seeing through his sunglasses Hyde takes a step forward towards his chair as he looks at the scene on the couch.

" Okay what is going on? Why are the two of you like that?"

" Uh Steven it's something that couples do duh."

" Couple? What are you talking about Jackie?"

Stepping forward Donna looks over towards Eric and Jackie with a small smile.

" So it is true!"

" What are you talking about Donna? Furthermore what is Jackie talking about?"

" Hyde the reason why Jackie broke up with Kelso was so that she could be with Eric!"

" What no way!"

" Yes it is true. Think about it for a second. Her dressing like she did yesterday and her helping Mrs. Forman with all the party decorations. It was for a reason Hyde. Come on even Kelso saw it!"

" Speaking of Kelso how did he react knowing that you are now with Jackie?"

" He took it bad. Kelso didn't say a word to me all day. He kept giving me this glare or i think his version of a glare. I couldn't really tell. Anyways i figure if i stay clear of him or a little while that he will cool off about what happened."

Taking a seat in his chair Hyde leans over with a small smile towards Eric and Jackie.

" Well i will have to say this was unexpected. The princess leaving the pretty boy for the nerd. No offense Foreman."

" None taken."

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch Donna leans in towards Eric and Jackie.

" So you guys are dating now right?"

Looking away from Donna's direction Eric looks nervously to his right to see Jackie with a smile on her face before he feels his right hand being laced with her left as he watches Jackie turn her attention to Donna.

" Yes. We are dating."

" Do you guys want to go to the drive in with me and Hyde tonight? They are showing the Omen in a few hours."

Giving Donna a confused look Jackie glances over towards Eric before her smile returns and she nods a Donna.

" Yes we would love to go. Right Eric?"

" Yeah it will be like our umm…."

Jackie's smile gets wider as she watches Eric stumble with his words.

" I will be like our first date as a couple!"

Jackie quickly wraps her arms around Eric as she gives him a small hug. Glancing over Jackie sees Donna nodding towards upstairs.

" I'm going to go get a soda. Jackie?"

Releasing Eric from the hug Jackie looks over towards Donna with a smile.

" Oh my god! This is the first time you ever asked me to go with you anywhere!"

" Yeah….It's a big day."

Getting up from her seat from the couch Jackie follows Donna up the stairs as her smile gets wider from seeing Eric's eyes following her up the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes after getting up stairs Jackie and Donna find themselves leaning against the porch outside.

" The Omen. That is at the drive in Donna."

" I know Jackie. I don't know what to do. I mean i really like Hyde and i want to have a physical relationship with him but…."

" It's called make out Donna. Say it!"

" Alright make out. But i don't want it to be out in public. I don't want it to be taticay. I don't want there to be pressure. Now it's this taticay make out pressure thing."

" I understand. Everybody wants their first make out session to be special and some place romantic. Like Ireland or Disney world."

" Disney world? Okay i was wrong. You are perfect for Eric. You are just as dorky as him."

" Right sorry. So Hyde asked you to the drive in? And you said yes?"

" Yes! That is why i wanted you and Eric to go with us."

" Why?"

" You would be like a loophole!"

" Loophole?"

" Yeah i could always talk to you if i get nervous. Besides when you think about it Jackie this is the first date that either Eric or i have ever been on. I know that all the pressure that i am feeling right now is the same way that Eric is feeling right now. Well it less pressure for Eric since he has you guiding him but this is a first for me. I mean you have to had sex by now."

" What do you mean?"

" You and Kelso have done it like a million times."

" We have never done it. He got to 3rd base once and that was by accident. I want it to be special. You know with the right guy at the perfect moment."

Seeing Donna turn her eyes down to look at her laced hands Jackie leans over the porch a little bit towards her own hands.

" You don't have to worry Donna. The first date is never as bad as you think it will be in your mind. On my first date with Michael the idiot forgot his wallet at home so we couldn't get into the movie that he was bringing me to see. Instead we ended up sitting outside of the theater and just talked until he brought me home on his bike."

" So you could say that you really never had a first date either then?"

" I guess you could say that."

After a few seconds Donna looks over towards Jackie with a small smile.

" So you could say that all four of us are having our first dates tonight?"

Taking her eyes off of her hands Jackie looks over towards Donna with a small smile.

" Yeah! I guess you could say that. We should get back to the guys. They will be wondering what is taking us so long."

Leaning off of the porch Jackie watches as Donna gives her a nod before they both enter back into the house.

Meanwhile while the girls were having their talk upstairs Hyde leans from his chair to talk to Eric.

" So how did this happen again? You and Jackie i mean."

" I don't know. Before when she was dating Kelso, I sort of liked her but after the last week or so when i got to know her better, I guess you can say that was when this happened. Remember a few days ago when Jackie and I had to stay behind because we traded in two of the concert tickets for the car battery."

" Yeah. What about it?"

" Well that was when this sort of happened. She was feeling down about Kelso and i think when Kelso had left to go with you guys into the concert that she decided she was going to break up with him. I didn't want her to feel down so i sang some of the songs from the concert with her. That was when i really felt something for her. Ever since when i have been around her, I have felt happy man. Honestly me staying behind with her at that concert was the best thing that could have happened to me. So thank you Hyde."

" Yeah no problem Forman. But i have to say that this has the apocalypse written all over it. I mean the devil and the nerd. The spoiled princess and the scorney neighbor boy. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it. But i am happy for you man. Besides this is a epic burn against Kelso."

Both Eric and Hyde let out a laugh right as they watch the girls ascend down the stairs.

* * *

After a few short hours the two young couples emerge from the basement. As each are making their way up the stairs from the basement all four members look over to see Kelso and Fez playing a game of Basketball in the Forman's driveway. Feeling Jackie lacing her fingers into his hand Eric takes a deep breathe as he continues walking over towards his car with Donna and Hyde following behind him and Jackie.

" Hey guys! Enjoying your basketball game?"

Taking his eyes away from the basketball hoop Kelso looks over towards the couples before he gives Jackie a glare.

" Hey Hyde,Donna,Eric. Hello Jackie."

Giving Eric's hand a squeeze Jackie takes a step forward.

" Hello Michael. If you will please excuse us we are going out."

" Where are you guys going?"

" Hyde is taking Donna to the drive in. They are going to see the Omen with Eric and me."

" What! So what you two are dating now or something?"

" Yes Michael. Eric and I are now dating."

" Eric what the hell! How could you stab me in the back like this! I thought we were friends!"

" No Michael! Eric has done nothing wrong. I was unhappy in our relationship and decided to break up with you. He has nothing to do with this Michael. If you can't understand that then it's your problem."

Taking a step forward Hyde places a hand on both Eric and Jackie's shoulder as he looks over towards Kelso.

" As much as i hate to say that i agree with Jackie. She is right Kelso. Forman hasn't done anything wrong. Besides aren't you the one who has been saying for months that you were going to be breaking up with her."

" Hyde! What the hell man!"

" Sorry Kelso but it's the truth man. You got what you wished for. If you can't deal with the consequences than i have to agree with Jackie that it's your problem."

Glancing over Jackie give Hyde a small smile before she turns her attention towards Eric.

" Come on. Let's go."

Letting go of his hand Jackie quickly makes her way into the front passenger's seat as Eric and the others get into the car. Right as they pull out of the driveway Jackie sees Eric looking straight toward the road with a troubled look across his face. Reaching over Jackie places her left hand on his right as she gives him a reassuring smile. Seeing a small smile come across his face Jackie's smile widens before she turns her attention back towards the road ahead.

* * *

Arriving at the drive in as each of the new couples are watching the movie Jackie glances over from her seat to see Donna nervously shifting in her seat from the back of the car. Giving Eric's hand a squeeze Jackie watches as he turns in her direction before she gives him a smile.

" Eric can you go get me some popcorn?"

" Yeah sure. No problem."

As she lets go of his hand Jackie glances towards the back towards Donna giving her a small glare. Seeing that Donna has received the message Jackie watches as Donna turns towards Hyde.

" Can you get me some popcorn too Hyde?"

Watching from the front Jackie sees Hyde giving Donna a nod before he gets out of the car to follow after Eric. Once she sees that they are out of the area Jackie turns to give Donna a concerned look.

" You okay Donna?"

" No. This is so awkward."

" I know. I'm sorry. Remember there is nothing you should be nervous about. You like Hyde right?"

" Yeah. What's your point Jackie?"

" My point is if you like Hyde then there is nothing you have to be nervous about. Everything will happen in time."

" Is that why you haven't made any moves tonight with Eric?"

" That is part of it. It also has to do with what you said earlier about this being his first date. Eric is probably just as nervous as you are when it comes to this being a date so i didn't want to scare him off. You know?"

" Yeah i get it. Eric is pretty shy. I remember the first week that i moved here he wasn't able to talk or speak to him. Well until after when i introduced myself to him again at school. I order for me to get his attention i had to kick him so hard in the leg before he would make eye contact with me."

Both girls share a small laugh as they see both Hyde and Eric coming back towards the car with empty hands. As both girls watch Eric lean into the open driver's side window both girls give him a small smile.

" Umm Jackie about the popcorn. We need money."

Both the girls let out a small laugh before Jackie turns to look at Eric with a smile.

" It's okay Eric. I didn't really want any popcorn. Get back in the car."

Looking over seeing Hyde shrugging his shoulders Eric gets back into the driver's seat. Looking over to his right Eric watches as Jackie slowly makes her way over towards him with a smile before he feels her lifting his right arm up until it comes down across her shoulders. Feeling her head lean against his shoulder Eric's face forms into a small smile as he glances back up towards the movie.

 **It's all for you Damien!**

Looking on with wide eyes Jackie leans her head off of Eric's shoulder as suddenly a gruesome scene takes place which forces her to scream out with Donna before he cowers down into Eric's lap. Looking over seeing Hyde giving him a thumbs up and a smile Eric quickly waves him off before looking down towards Jackie.

" Jackie it's okay. It's just a movie."

Seeing Jackie raising her head off of his lap Eric is about to tell her it is okay again when he feels her pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss. As he slowly wraps his arms around her waist Eric feels her wrapping her arms around his neck before he feels himself being pulled down slowly. As their kiss deepens Eric starts to relax into the kiss as he feels movement from the back seat. Feeling the front seats starting to move Eric breaks off the kiss as he feels the impact of a body hitting the seats from the back. Looking down seeing the same thing happening to his date Eric quickly pulls Jackie up with him before nodding towards the driver's door.

" Jackie do you…."

" Yes!"

Getting quickly out of the driver's side of the car Eric looks over to see Jackie getting out of the car with haste before he watches her fix her hair and shirt. As he continues to stare at her face a smile comes to his face as he watches her get on the hood of the cruiser before he watches her look over to him with a smile and signals him over with her right index finger. Getting on the hood of the car with haste just as Eric lays down next to her on the hood Eric feels Jackie crashing her lips to his again as the sounds of car horns and cheers echo throughout the parking lot.

" Way to go Forman!"

Breaking off the kiss with a smile Eric hears Jackie giggling from on top of him before he presses his lips back to hers for a deep kiss.

As Jackie continues her make out session with her new boyfriend with the sound of people cheering in the background she is unaware that she has changed her own fate for the better. Her former image of being called the selfish rich little girl was forever changed as more and more cheers are heard around them. Not caring about what anybody thinks about what is happening right now a smile comes to Jackie's face as she continues to kiss Eric not knowing they are slowly sliding over towards the right of the hood. Suddenly both fall off the hood of the Vista Cruiser to the ground with Jackie on top of Eric. Looking down giving him a small laugh and smile Jackie kisses Eric again as she hears in the background smooth move Forman.

* * *

Arriving back at his house after dropping Jackie off at her house Eric walks into the living room with a wide smile as he sees his father sitting in his chair with a cigarette in his hands.

" Hey dad."

" Hey son. How was the movie?"

" It was pretty gorey."

" Yeah. How did it end?"

" I don't remember."

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth Red gives Eric a small smile.

" Thata boy."

Taking a swig out of the cigarette in his hand Red looks back over to his son.

" So did Jackie have a good time son?"

Giving his father a nod Eric watches Red give him a nod before he takes another swig of the cigarette.

" So how was your night?"

" It was fantastic."

" Well that's great. Goodnight dad."

" Night son and oh be quiet going up the stairs. Your mother is very tired."

Giving his father a smile Eric slowly makes his way up the stairs not catching the smile across his father's face.


	4. Eric's Job

Chapter 4: Eric's Job

The next twenty fours hours of both Eric's and Jackie's young lives were changed forever once they each had set foot into the Point Place High School. After many of their classmates had witnessed their make out session in the drive in rumors were quickly spread throughout the school involving the two. Some of the rumors involved Jackie had been cheating on Kelso. Others had that Jackie was using Eric to get back at Kelso for him breaking up with her. During their lunchtime that they shared everyday with the all the other members of the gang Jackie had decided to end the rumors around the school immediately before they got out of control. With all eyes in her direction after she had quieted down the cafeteria Jackie had stood on top of her lunch table she had shared with the gang before she addressed the room. Making sure that her voice and opinion was understood in the room Jackie had quickly gotten off the table before she quickly gave Eric a quick kiss as the room erupted into cheers. For the rest of the day both Eric and Jackie were met by smiles by their classmates.

As Eric would pass by his classmates to his locker for his last few classes of the day he was met with taps on the shoulder followed by nods from all those that had bullied him in the past. In each of his last classes Eric would be given the same looks by all of his classmates. Looking around to each of their faces Eric had felt a newfound ounce of respect was given to him from all his classmates as in just one day he felt like his popularity had skyrocketed from being the class nerd to being one of the cool kids. In fact everything had been going so smoothly before he had been met by Kelso in his second to last class. After a small talk with Kelso both had hashed out the problem they were having with the Jackie incident that before Eric had a chance to thank Kelso for giving him his blessing Kelso was met by Pam Macy outside of the classroom. After hearing Kelso tell Eric that breaking up with Jackie was the best thing that could have happened to him with a smile Eric watched as Kelso sneaked off with Pam towards the other end of the school where he had heard Kelso saying that it was his secret make out spot.

Jackie on the other hand would pass by some of her more popular friends while they would being looking at her with wide eyes as they are grouped in the corner of her locker. With each of her friends asking her why she would be dating the school nerd instead of someone like Kelso in a calm state Jackie would explain to them that she wanted to be with someone that appreciates her. Someone that makes her laugh and feel wanted. With a smile on her face Jackie told her friends that Eric made her feel this way. Leaving her locker as the last bell rang for the school day to end Jackie quickly made her way into the parking lot to find Eric waiting at his car with a smile on his face. Closing the distance quickly Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him quickly on the lips before she entered into the Vista Cruiser. After a quick trip to his house Jackie is sitting on Eric's lap as both are staring at each other on the couch as they are catching their breathe.

" I am so glad we don't have to hide this from anyone."

" I know. You were so badass at lunch today Jackie."

" Really? You think so?"

" Yeah. That was so cool what you did. After lunch everyone looked at me like they respected me or something. That has never happened to me before. Before today everyone just looked at me like i was their punching bag but now…."

" But now they are looking at you with respect because you are with me?"

" Exactly. Even Kelso had a change of heart."

" Really? What did Michael say to you?"

" He said that he was cool with us dating. At first he told me that he thought you were dating me to get back at him but after he heard your speech today at lunch, i guess he just had a change of heart. He also told me that he was happy now that he has free time on his hands."

" That is good to hear. But enough talk about everyone else. Let's put those lips of yours to better use."

With a smile on his face Eric next feels Jackie pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Right as he feels her wrapping her hands around his neck the sound of the basement door opening forces both Eric and Jackie to open their eyes to see Kelso & Fez entering the basement with Hyde and Donna following after them. Looking over to hide with a smile Eric sees him shaking his head as he passes by them to his chair.

" Oh will you two get a room."

" We do have a room Hyde. It's called my basement."

Unwrapping her hands from the back of Eric's neck with a smile on her face Jackie taps Eric's leg as she slowly gets off of him.

" I have to go. Call me later. Okay?"

Receiving a nod Jackie quickly pecks Eric's lips before leaving the basement. Without taking his eyes off of Jackie slowly Eric watches Jackie leave the basement before he turns to look around to each of the other members of the gang who have smiles across their faces except for Kelso and Fez who are glued to a playboy magazine in the corner. Looking over Eric watches as Donna makes her way over towards the opposite end of the couch to sit closer to Hyde while he reaches for a newspaper on the table. Opening up the newspaper after a few minutes of looking through the paper Eric looks over towards Hyde and Donna.

" Hey would you guys respect me if i worked at the town dump?"

" The town dump no. Now the state dump. Why are you looking for a job?"

" Everything costs money. Gas….clothes….fun….girlfriends."

Looking up from the magazine in Kelso's hands Kelso and Fez look between each of the gang members.

" And dates. Dates cost money."

" No Kelso that it prostitution."

Shaking his head Hyde looks straight at Fez.

" Dating is prostitution man. Only you sometimes don't get what you pay for."

Quickly turning her head Donna looks over towards Hyde with a annoyed.

" Says the man who has had only ever had one girlfriend."

" What don't you guys remember that biker chick from a few years back?"

Looking up from the paper Eric gives hide a small smile.

" Hey what ever happened to her?"

" She's dating my uncle."

" Well i'm going home."

Getting up from the couch Donna turns to look at everyone in the room.

" Oh by the way my parents are going out to the playboy club in lake geneva this weekend. Do you guys want souvenirs?"

With all the guys nodding their heads Donna smiles as she gets towards the basement door before looking back to see Kelso running up towards her before he throws his left arm over her shoulders.

" I have an idea. We should totally throw a party at Donna's. A toga party!"

" Donna, I have never been to an american party. Can i come?"

" Uh yeah i don't care. So Hyde are you going to be there?"

" Yeah sure i wouldn't miss it."

" Cool. I'll catch you guys later."

Seeing Donna turn to leave the basement Eric looks back down to the newspaper in his hands as the door of the basement closes. Out of the corner of his eye Eric watches Kelso take a seat on the couch as he watches Kelso looking over at Hyde.

" So Hyde man what is the deal with you and Donna. Are you guys a couple now or something?"

" Nah man. Donna's a free spirit. Of course we are a couple you numb skull. What was your first clue."

" I was just asking god! Man this has been a weird week. First Jackie dumps me to be with Eric and now you and Donna are a couple. What's next Fez dating Laurie?"

Taking his eyes off of the newspaper Eric reaches over punching Kelso in the arm before he sits back down.

" Ow Eric! What's the deal!"

" That's my sister you perv!"

" Eric, i was just saying that this week has been really freakin weird. I mean come on man. What's gonna happen next really."

Shaking his head Eric looks back down to the paper as the rest of the gang turns their attention to the television screen.

* * *

A few short hours later as the gang scattered back to their respected homes Eric finds himself sitting next to his father and mother as they enjoy their supper.

" So dad. The guys and i are thinking about getting jobs."

Looking up from her plate Kitty waives a finger at Eric.

" No. No. You have a job. It's your job to get good grades, go to college. graduate, then leave me."

" Kitty when i was his age i worked at a slaughter house. It was a good experience. I learned how to use a hammer."

Seeing his dad let out a small laugh Eric looks over to not see such an amusing look on his mother's face as he turns back to look at his dad.

" Uh….you know Fatso Burger is hiring people. Jackie's dad owns it. I could get a job there."

" Eric there is plenty of time later to get a job and to grind the joy out of your life."

" It's never to early. But let me tell you something. Work is not about fun. It's about work. It's about seeing how much crap you can take from the boss man….and then taking some more….and hey look at me. Only quitters quit."

" So can i work?"

" Well we are sure as hell going to find out now aren't we."

Giving his dad a small nervous smile Eric goes back to eating his meal as his parents continue theirs.

* * *

The next day as school ended Eric quickly raced home with Jackie. After telling his girlfriend that he was going to apply for a job at Fatso Burger Jackie had bounced excitedly in her car seat telling him how mature he is for going to get a job. As Jackie continued to encourage Eric through out the short car ride and once he got home Eric now finds himself in some neat attire as he stares at his father in the kitchen with Jackie and Kitty standing to the side watching the two men play out the job interview.

" Ok let's hear it."

" Hello my name is Eric Forman…."

" No. No. No. Not with a loose hand. Firm not like a fish. Again."

" Hello my name is Er…."

" Step into it. Stand up straight."

" Straight up not like a fish."

Letting a small grin come across his face Eric looks over to see Jackie shaking her head at him before he looks down towards the ground.

" Sorry."

" Don't be a smart mouth."

Catching how his son reacted towards Jackie in the corner Red takes a step forward towards Jackie.

" Here let's try something different. Jackie how would you like to switch places with me."

Looking up from the ground Eric sees Jackie giving his father a nod before she walks up to him with a smile. Without him noticing a small smile comes across his face before he hears his father clearing his throat from the corner.

" Now remember Eric don't be a smart mouth. Pretend you are talking to Jackie in this interview. Be confident throughout the interview."

Taking a deep breathe Eric looks into Jackie's eyes as he takes a step forward with a smile on his face.

" Hello my name is Eric Forman."

After seeing his son shaking Jackie's hand for a few seconds Red takes a breathe.

" And…."

" And?"

" Oh. Oh. Tell them about your junior achievements."

" Oh they could give a rats ass about that."

" Ok um. Tell them about your honorable mention at the science fair."

" Again."

" Right rat's ass."

Watching the interaction between the Forman family Jackie takes a step forward as she takes a deep breathe.

" How about this. Eric when you are in the interview like your dad said be confident. Tell them you are hard working and are always willing to learn how to do something if you don't already know how to do the job. But most important stay confident in yourself. Pretend that i am with you in that room. I know you can do it."

Seeing Eric giving her a nod a bright smile comes to Jackie's face as she leads him to the sliding door.

" Come on. You don't want to be late for your interview. Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Forman."

" Goodbye Jackie."

Watching his son and Jackie leave the house Red looks over towards his wife with a surprised look.

" How about that."

" I know. She is a keeper."

" She seems to be a good influence on the boy. He is less of a smart mouth when he is around her."

" Uh huh. Did i mention that she was the one who had helped me with all of Eric's party decorations and in making his birthday cake."

" No kidding. What about Donna. Didn't she have a thing for our son?"

" No i don't think so. Yesterday i saw Steven escorting Donna to the movies with Eric and Jackie. I believe Donna and Steven are a couple."

" Huh. Small world. So if all the kids are at Fatso Burger right now that means we have the house to ourselves."

Looking over Kitty gives Red a small smile before she dashes through the kitchen door with Red chasing after her.

* * *

After meeting the rest of the gang down at Fatso Burger nervously sitting in a chair in front Eric listens in to the manager giving a small speech with Jackie and Donna watching from the back.

" First of all, people who work at Fatso Burger are special. Now, I know you're looking at me and wondering how do I get where Ricky is? Well if you work hard, pay attention and use the proper finger-release technique on the slant cup dispenser you could be me. Now let's get started."

As Eric watches each of his friends being pulled to the side towards the other end of the Burger joint Eric looks over to see Jackie with a smile on her face with her eyes glued on him. Without taking his eyes off of her own a smile comes to Eric's face before he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning his attention away from Jackie looking over to his right Eric sees Ricky smiling at him.

" Ok you're up."

Watching Ricky walk away Eric nervously gets up from his chair before looking back over towards Jackie. Seeing her giving him a smile and nod Eric takes a deep breathe before he follows after Ricky. Right as Eric sees Ricky sitting down at one of the table Eric slowly takes the seat on the opposite side of him before looking into his eyes.

" Why do you want a career at Fatso Burger?"

" I just think it will be a wonderful experience."

" Tell me, what do you consider your best quality?"

" Well i'm a real people person."

" Name something about yourself that you consider to be a weakness."

" I allow people to boss me around."

Listening closely from a distance Jackie frowns at Eric's last answer to Ricky's question. She had known from a few stories that Donna had told her that Eric was shy but she never realized that he was a follower. She knew that he had been bullied in school by his classmates but had she ever bossed him around? Thinking back quickly Jackie starts remembering all the encounters she had with Eric before when she was dating Kelso. In each of her memories her eyes suddenly widened as she realizes that he was being bossed around by everyone in the group. Shaking out of these thoughts Jackie looks back over to Eric as she promises herself in her head that him being bossed around was going to change soon.

" Where do you see yourself in five years?"

" Fatso Burger."

Giving him a nod Ricky gets up from the table with a smile on his face as he leads Eric back to the others in the corner. As Ricky's back is turned Eric looks over to see Jackie with a smile on her face before he turns to hear Ricky addressing everyone in the room.

" Well i'd like to thank you all very much for coming in."

Looking over nervously Eric's face forms into a smile as he sees Ricky turning to face him with an outstretched hand.

" Eric, welcome to the Fatso Burger family."

Grabbing a firm hold of his hand Eric shakes Ricky's hand with a smile on his face as he hears Jackie cheering in the background with Donna. Right as he lets go of Ricky's hand Eric has no time to react before he feels Jackie quickly wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Returning the hug Eric watches as Jackie looks up towards him with a smile on her face as she pecks him on the lips.

* * *

For the next few days Eric and Jackie's new relationship started taking a hit. At first when Jackie had left with the gang as Eric got started working at Fatso Burger right away after his interview she had pride in her boyfriend. Knowing that he was taking the first step into becoming a man. Taking a step proving to her that she had made the right choice in choosing him over Kelso. As the day came to a close Jackie listened to Eric as he told her about his new job as she would tell him about her day at school. However each passing day as Jackie saw less and less of Eric she became even sadder. Every Night when she would talk to him on the phone all she could hear was the tiredness in his voice as he would tell her about his day at work while mixing in some of the hobbies in between. Keeping her voice calm and cheery Jackie would describe to him a few of the shows she was watching on the television along with a few of her hobbies while her heart and mind would be telling her to tell him to quit his job and spend more time with her.

As Friday night quickly comes Jackie would be found laying on her bed with her legs twirling in the air as she is on the phone talking to her boyfriend. After telling him about what had happened at school earlier in the day Jackie quickly places her legs down on her bed as she hears the fatigue in Eric's voice on the other line of the phone.

" So are you still going to Donna's party tomorrow?"

" I don't know Jackie. I work late on Saturday night but if i get off early i could swing by there if you want me to."

" Yeah. That would be great. All of us are going to be there. The party should be fun….but only if you are there. I miss you."

" I miss you too. I'm so sorry about this week Jackie. My job at Fatso Burger just has me so tired after i get off at work."

" I know. It's okay. You don't have to apologize to me. It's getting late. You should get some sleep Eric."

" Okay. I'll call you first thing in the morning before i leave."

" Okay. Good night Eric."

" Good night Jackie. Have sweet dreams."

Hearing the line go dead Jackie hangs up the phone before laying back on her bed. As she stares at her bedroom ceiling Jackie keeps replaying the last few conversations she had with Eric over the phone in her head. As she remembers each conversation in full detail Jackie takes a few deep breathes as she keeps yelling at herself in her mind for not telling him to quit his job. That she wishes that she could spend more time with him. That although she is proud of him of being mature that she wants him to be with her. Getting off of her bed Jackie quickly undresses out of her outfit. As she starts to put on her nightgown Jackie decides that tomorrow she is going for some advice for what to do in this situation. Getting back into her bed Jackie quickly pulls a blanket over her body before snuggling close to her pillow. As she closes her eyes Jackie imagines the boy she was just talking to before her world goes black.

* * *

Right as the sun comes through her bedroom window Jackie slowly opens her eyes as the sun hits her in the face. Leaning up with a small smile forming Jackie quickly flips her blanket to the side before running over to her closet. Getting out of her nightgown quickly Jackie grabs a pair of jeans and her favorite t shirt off of a few close hanger rack before getting dressed. Going over to her dresser Jackie pulls out a pair of rainbow socks as she looks over towards her clock in the corner. Seeing the clock say that it is seven past eight right as she lifts her right leg up to put on her sock suddenly her phone starts ringing. Hopping over with her right leg up in the air right as Jackie touches her phone she stumbles over into her bed. Looking over with her phone in her left hand Jackie clears her throat before answering.

" Hello?"

" Hey Jackie it's me."

" Hi Eric! What are you doing calling me this early?"

" I promised you that i would remember. I just wanted to tell you that i am thinking of you."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie opens her mouth to respond when she hears another voice coming from behind.

" Right oh sorry mom i forgot. Sorry Jackie. I have to go. I forgot that i have to drop my mom off at the hospital this morning. I'll talk to you later."

" Oh wait Eric! There is something i wanted to tell you."

" Is everything okay Jackie?"

" Yeah. I just wanted to tell you have a good day at work. I will be thinking of you."

" And i will be thinking of you. I'll see you later Jackie."

Hearing the line go dead Jackie slowly drop her phone to her bed before she puts on both of her socks. Looking down to her phone Jackie takes a breathe before hopping off of her bed with the phone in her hand before she hangs up her phone. Walking back over to her closet Jackie quickly kicks on a pair of shoes before walking out of her room.

* * *

After finding the rest of the gang in the Forman basement Jackie for the last few hours has shared a few laughs with each member of the gang over some events from the past couple of days. As she listens to everyone telling a few stories about their week Jackie barely listens in as she continues to think about the missing member of the gang. With each member of the gang exiting the basement to get ready for the party in a few hours Jackie calmly gets up from her seat on the couch before she starts to make her way towards the driveway. Right as she passes by the garage Jackie sees Red pulling into the driveway with his wife in the passenger's seat. Moving over to the porch Jackie waits patiently for the Formans to get out of the car with a smile on her face.

Getting out of the car Kitty slowly makes her way forward towards the sliding door to see Jackie leaning against the porch.

" Hello Jackie. What are you doing here dear."

" Hello Mr and Mrs. Forman. I was wondering if i could talk to you for a moment Mrs Forman."

" Of course Jackie. Red can you give us a few minutes?"

Giving his wife a nod Red smiles at Jackie as he passes on by her inside of the house.

As Kitty watches her husband enter the house and close the sliding door behind him with a smile she turns back to Jackie.

" So my dear. What can i help you with? Is this about you and Eric?"

" Yeah. I miss him Mrs Forman. I mean i think it is great and all that he has gotten a job. It shows how mature he is but i…."

" You wished he would spend more time with you?"

" Yes. Ever since he got his new job even though it has only been a few days i have been seeing him less and less. Every night when i talk to him on the phone i can hear the fatigue in his voice as he listens to me telling him about my day. I mean i want him to spend more time with me but i don't want to force him to do anything. Each time i talk to him or see him in school, I want to tell him to quit his job so he could spend more time with me but i feel like i would be bossing him around and i don't want to do that to him. Also after what Eric told me about Mr Forman telling him about having a good work effort takes i don't want him to feel like he is letting both of you down by quitting."

" Oh Jackie. My dear if you want to spend more time with Eric then i would suggest you tell him what you just told me my dear. Mr Forman and I won't be let down if Eric quits his job. In fact i think it would be good for Eric to spend more time with you. I can tell that he really likes you and i know that he will listen to you if you ask him to quit."

" What about Mr Forman? Wouldn't he be mad if Eric quits his job?"

" You don't have to worry about Mr Forman. I will deal with him if it comes to it. Now i have to get inside and make some dinner for Mr Forman before i have to get back to the hospital. Eric i believe is getting off of his break right now if you want to go see him. He should be at Fatso Burger right now."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie nods her head at Kitty.

" Thank you Mrs Forman. I'm going to go see him right now."

As Kitty watches Jackie walk away out of the driveway with a purpose a smile comes to Kitty's face before she enters into her house.

* * *

Looking on from his spot at the counter Eric leans his elbows down on the counter as he waits for someone to enter the joint. Closing his eyes Eric places his hands over his face as he takes a few breathes. Right as he takes a deep breathe Eric hears the sound of the front doors of the store opening. Removing his hands from his face Eric quickly opens his eyes to see Jackie walking towards him with a smile on her face.

" Jackie! Oh uh welcome to Fatso Burger, how may….oh screw it. What are you doing here? Isn't Donna's party happening right now."

" Yeah but i missed you. It's not much of a party without you there with me."

Seeing a smile come to Eric's face Jackie takes a deep breathe before looking him in the eyes.

" Eric there was something i wanted to tell you over the phone last night but i guess i chickened out. I wanted to tell you that i really miss spending time with you outside of school. Can you please quit your job?"

" I know. I miss spending time with you too. It's just that…."

Seeing Eric looking down to the counter Jackie takes a few steps forward closer towards the counter.

" What? You can tell me."

" Nah you will think it's stupid."

" Please Eric? What is it that you want to tell me."

" Over the last few days when i have been on my breaks i have been thinking about us. I have been thinking about why you are with me. I mean you are Jackie Burkhart. You could be with anyone you wanted but you choose to be with me. I don't know i have felt like that over the last few days that i didn't deserve to be with you. That was kind of the reason why i got this job. Sure i get paid but it was to kinda prove to myself that i was worthy or something. It's stupid right?"

Looking over with a small smile Jackie reaches down cupping Eric jaw with her right hand. As he raises his head up Jackie quickly leans in pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss before pulling back.

" You are a really good boyfriend."

" You know. I think this is the first time you referred to me as your boyfriend."

" Well get used to it."

Pecking him on the lips Jackie turns walking towards the front doors of Fatso Burger before after a few feet she stops in her tracks to look back towards Eric.

" You coming Eric?"

" Jackie, I have to work."

" Eric, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know that you are mature and responsible. Even though you may think that you are not worthy to be my boyfriend you are sadly mistaken. From what you just told me of how you had gotten a job for me shows how much of a good person you are. The fact that you even think that i deserve better proves that to me once again. There is nobody and i repeat nobody else that i would choose over you."

Taking a few feet back to the counter Jackie leans in towards Eric with a smile.

" Besides if you don't have a job you get to spend more time with me. Lover."

Leaning forward Jackie presses her lips gently to his before she pulls back after hearing Ricky coming from around the corner.

" Hey Forman. Who said you were on break?"

" I did."

" And who are you?"

" I'm his girlfriend."

Glancing over at Eric for a brief second Jackie quickly turns her attention back towards Ricky.

" Eric has something he would like to tell you."

Looking over seeing a small smile on Jackie's face Eric takes a deep breathe as he turns his attention towards Ricky.

" I quit."

Sliding over the counter Eric quickly takes a hold of Jackie's right hand as he leads her out of Fatso Burger with a smile on his face.

* * *

Getting back to his house after quickly changing out of his uniform Eric walks into the living room with Jackie by his side as he sees his parents sitting on the living room couch.

" Dad."

" Eric."

" Dad, I quit my job."

" You quit?"

" Yeah i quit. I'm irresponsible, I'm a quitter, and I couldn't kill a cow with a hammer. So what do you say to that?"

Taking off of his son for a brief second Red looks over towards Jackie before looking back into the newspaper in his hands.

" Well everybody quits their first job Eric. It's no big deal."

Looking over Eric sees Jackie shrugging her shoulders before he looks back towards his dad.

" What? That's it? I gotta say dad. I'm a little disappointed here."

Moving in closer Jackie slaps Eric's left arm before she wraps her arms around his arm while giving him a stern look.

Catching the small act out of the corner of his eye Red lets a small grin come across his face for a brief second before it disappears.

" I mean, it wasn't a man's job anyway."

" Red."

" Come on Kitty. It was a hair net, name tag, nothing kind of a job."

" That's more like it."

" It's just as well. It was cutting into your chores anyway. You did a half assed job sweeping the driveway."

" I thought he did a wonderful job."

" It didn't look wonderful to me."

" Okay then."

Getting up off of the couch Kitty drops a magazine down on the table.

" Sweep it yourself."

Looking on as Kitty passes by them both Jackie and Eric shrug their shoulders as they watch Kitty walk past them into the kitchen while Red looks on with a confused look.


	5. Disco Fever

Chapter 5: Disco Fever

Ever since Eric left his job at Fatso Burger the next two weeks have gone great for Eric and Jackie. After arriving at Donna's house finding that not only did the Pinciottis had returned home early to find that Donna was throwing a party at their residence but that their friends had attempted to steal a few beers out of his dad's garage both Eric and Jackie had managed to sneak away from the scene. With nobody following after them or with any chance of them being interrupted both had made it down to the basement before Jackie pushed Eric down to the couch and started a make out session with her boyfriend claiming they had to make up for lost time. After what seemed like hours to the couple Eric had driven Jackie back home before telling her that he would call her first thing in the morning. Ever since that night their bond had only gotten stronger with each passing day as the pair would spend more time with each other.

Each day would start out the same for the couple. Eric would wake up and have breakfast with his parents before he would go to pick up Jackie from her house. On a few days when his father couldn't bring her to the hospital Eric would have his mother occupy him on his way to get Jackie which didn't seem to bother anybody. On those given mornings Jackie and his mother would talk happily to each other from their seats while Eric would listen on with a smile on his face. After hearing his mother say her goodbyes to the pair at the hospital Eric would get a quick kiss by Jackie on the lips before he would turn his car out of the parking lot before heading to school.

Once both would enter the school the couple would walk down the hall hand in hand as Eric would escort Jackie to each of her classes. As the bell would ring to end each class Eric would make his way down the hall towards Jackie's last class before he would escort her towards her locker while seeing a bright smile on Jackie's face each time. The couple became so close in school that not only did Jackie have her class schedule changed so she could see Eric more throughout the day she also made sure to have her final class changed to be with Eric. As they would sit in their study hall on days that none had any homework to do Jackie would help encourage Eric to skip out on study hall with her before they would make a hasty retreat to either Eric's basement or Jackie's house.

The first time Eric had set foot in Jackie's room his eyes had widen at what he saw. As he glanced around seeing the room completely covered with stuffed animals with the walls painted completely pink along with the furniture a smile came to his face before he was pushed to her bed. Their first makeout session in Jackie's home was however cut short when the couple had heard the sound of Jackie's father arriving home early from his job. Going down the stairs to meet her father with Jackie by his side Eric had shook his girlfriend's father's hand before hearing from the man that he was glad that Jackie was with someone like him.

For the next couple of days the two would go on movie dates every few days as they called it their date nights. On days when they would hang out in the basement with the gang the two would sit close to each other as everyone would chill out for the day. In fact seeing that Donna still needed guidance on her new found relationship with Hyde a few days Jackie would leave the basement with Donna towards Donna's house. With each passing day they had spent time hanging out Jackie and Donna started to become closer friends as they started sharing a few hobbies and secrets about each of their relationships with their boyfriends.

As for Eric on some of days that Jackie and Donna would leave the basement Eric would turn to see Hyde reaching into his jacket pocket before he would see him taking out a small bag. On some days the gang would have a small circle while the girls were away however on some other days each would end up at the hub. With himself and Hyde looking on both would watch as Kelso would try to teach Fez pick up a girl to no prevail. However on one particular day as they had passed by to pick up a few burgers from Fatso Burger a small prank was played on Eric by Kelso in his friends that not only caused a scratch to his car which caused his car to be taken away by his father but he had gotten arrested with his friends when Kelso had claimed to borrow his cousin's car. With courage that he had received from his girlfriend each passing day Eric had gone to talk to the cops explaining the situation when himself and the gang was saved by Jackie after he had called her and explained to her what had happened. After leaving the police station Eric listened as Jackie told him and the rest of the gang that she had gone over to Kelso's cousin's house telling her what had happened before the police were called and explained to that it was a misunderstanding.

After a few days after the police incident with him getting his car back shortly after arriving back home Eric finds himself playing cards with Donna,Hyde,Kelso,and Fez while Jackie is sitting close to his side reading a newspaper.

" The game is Anaconda. Big Ace, Eight Ball, Red Lady, Jackson, High Brown, Wild Man…."

" Oh my god Eric!"

Taking her eyes off the newspaper in her hands Jackie looks over to Eric with a smile.

" They opened up a disco!"

" Where at?"

" It's in Kenosha. Can we go? Please?"

" I don't know if we should leave town for a while Jackie. After the incident with the Vista Cruiser last week my dad has inspected the car. I swear he has gone insane."

" Well did you explain to him that the scratch wasn't your fault. That the only reason why there is a scratch on the car was because of a idiot that was riding in your backseat."

Looking up from his cards Kelso looks over towards Jackie.

" It's not my fault that he had his car taken away."

" Yes it is Michael. Not only did you get his car taken away by his father but you almost got him thrown in jail if it wasn't for me."

" Jackie…."

" Hush Michael. So can we go Eric?"

" I don't know Jackie. I mean a disco."

" Come on please? It will be fun. I swear. We would get to go dancing. Oh my god our first dance as a couple! Please Eric."

Seeing Jackie doing her best puppy dog look Eric's defenses break as he gives her a small nod before he feels her wrapping her arms around him. Feeling her pecking him on the lips a smile comes to Eric's face as he watches her bouncing happily from her seat.

" Yah! Oh Donna we need to go. I know the perfect outfits for us to wear there!"

Unwrapping her hands from her boyfriend body Jackie gets up off the couch heading out of the basement with Donna following close behind her. Watching on as the girls leave the basement Eric turns his attention back towards the table in front of him before he feels Fez putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Eric what is disco?"

" I'll take this one Forman. Disco is from hell and not the cool part of hell with all the murderers but the lame ass part where the really bad accountants live."

" So why are you going then Hyde?"

" That is because both Eric and Hyde are whipped Fez."

" We are so not. Plus you can't even talk Kelso."

" Yeah man when you were dating Jackie you were being whipped so hard that you still have the marks to prove it."

" So….it doesn't mean that you aren't whipped Eric."

" Kelso, I am not…."

Eric eyes widen as he hears Kelso making whipping sounds with his mouth.

" I am not whipped! Explain to me how i am whipped Kelso."

" What happened a few days ago when you were going to the movies with Fez and I ?"

Sighing in defeat Eric looks down to his cards.

" I stayed behind and missed the movie when i was talking with Jackie on the phone."

Hearing another whipping sound come from Kelso's direction Eric throws his cards to the table as he gets up from his seat.

" I'm out. I'll go make some popcorn."

Walking past everyone in their respective seats Eric makes his way up the stairs.

* * *

A few hours later after his friends had scattered away Eric finds himself sitting at the kitchen table with his mother and father.

" Dad, I want to talk to you about my curfew on Saturday. We're going to a disco in Kenosha."

" Oh honey dancing in Kenosha. That's quite a drive."

" Kitty don't embarrass the boy. So who is going?"

" Well isn't it obvious Red. Jackie is going with him. I take it that it was her idea to go Eric?"

" Yeah. So about my curfew. Can I push my curfew to two."

" Mmm…."

" Or one thirty?"

" Mmm…."

" Or one?"

" Done. Oh Red do you remember when we used to go dancing at the Avalon on Macana Island?"

" Oh, Macana! Now that's quite a drive! Dad can i have some gas money?"

Looking over Eric and Red watch in horror as Kitty gets up from her seat before she starts singing and dancing around the room.

" Oh, oh! Volare! Oh! Cantare! Oh, oh!"

As Red watches his wife spin through the kitchen doors to the living room Red quickly turns to look towards his son.

" You see what you did? You got your mother started!"

" Sorry sir. I'll go defuse the bomb."

Getting up from his chair Eric quickly makes his way into the living room seeing his mother dancing around in the room. Making his way closer until he is a few feet away Eric whispers out.

" Umm mom. Can you help me with something?"

As Eric watches his mother stop dancing slowly he sees her turning to look at him with a smile.

" Of course sweetie! What do you need?"

" Well i kind of…."

Watching her son stumble with his words Kitty takes a step forwards.

" You don't know how to dance do you?"

" No. I don't know what to do. Jackie was really excited about going to the disco. She said that she wanted to dance with me but…."

" But since you don't know how to dance you think you will make a fool of yourself in front of Jackie if you try?"

" Exactly."

" Oh Eric. You don't have to worry. I will tell you what since we have a few days before you are off to the disco with Jackie how about i teach you how to dance? That way when you are at the disco you can surprise Jackie with the moves you will learn from me."

" Really? You would help teach me how to dance?"

" Of course. Now just between us as motherly advice i can tell you that even if you didn't know how to dance that Jackie wouldn't be embarrassed by you. I can tell that she really likes you."

Reaching over Eric wraps his arms around his mother giving her a small hug.

" Thanks mom."

" Your welcome sweetie. Your dance lessons will begin tomorrow once you get home from school."

Feeling his mother pulling away Eric watches her make her way back into the kitchen before he follows after her.

* * *

With the next day coming in a hurry as the school day ended Eric had quickly made his way home with Jackie and Donna in the backseat. After explaining to Donna that he needed Jackie to be distracted for the next few days in order for him to give her a surprise Donna had agreed to help him as long as he could convince Hyde to go to the disco. Right as he agreed to her terms the final school bell had rung for the day before Eric quickly caught up with Jackie at her school locker before escorting her out to his car. After pulling into the driveway of his home Eric had slowly watched Donna lead Jackie away to her home before he made his way inside to find his mother. Right after he had found his mother in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table Eric now finds himself in the living room with the curtains closed.

" Ok now that was good. Ok lets try it again. Ok now."

Moving back into the dance position Eric starts moving with his mother.

" Left, right, left, turn and step."

" Mom, I can't keep up with the music."

" Now let's not get discouraged! i am just gonna turn this music off!"

Taking a deep breathe Eric watches his mother turn off the record player before he feels her grabbing his hands.

" Now! You follow me. Ok. You can do this. Ok. Left, right, left, turn and step!"

Looking down suddenly Eric steps on his mother's foot by accident before seeing her hop back a step.

" Ooh….no. No! No! Look at me and not your feet. Ok you know what? Now put your arm around me. Yeah a little bit lower. Put your hand in the small of my back. You feel how you can guide me?

Seeing her son give her a nod she gives him a small one.

" Ok left, ri….you're leading! Ok now tell me where to move with your hand. Uh huh. Left, right, left, turn, uh huh, ok eye contact in the turn. Ok and dip."

Feeling his mother dip down Eric barely is able to hold her up before she leans back upright.

" See. That wasn't so bad."

" Thanks mom. I owe you one. Now all i have to do is convince Hyde to go."

" Oh you don't have to worry about Steven. He should be here any minute. You are not my only student of the day."

Hearing the sliding doors closing Eric turns and waits patiently before he sees Hyde walking into the living room.

" Forman."

" Hyde."

" Nobody ever hears about this."

" Agreed."

Giving him a nod Eric walks past Hyde into the kitchen before he heads down towards the basement.

* * *

The next few days go by quickly for Eric. Each day while spending a few hours with Jackie after school Eric would sneak off at night to do a quick 1 hour dance session with his mother all while on the way Eric had done a few extra chores around the house to earn some much needed gas money. With the disco only a few hours away now Eric along with Jackie,Hyde,and Donna are now making their way into the hub where they had told Kelso and Fez where they would meet up with them before heading out to Kenosha. Looking over seeing the two girls of the group taking a seat at a far end table Eric with Hyde following close behind him starts making his way over towards the other end of the room where both Fez and Kelso are having a conversation at the counter. Making his way to the counter Eric quickly gets the attention of the man behind the counter ordering a small drink for Jackie while out of the corner of his eye he sees Kelso turn to look at him.

" I still can't believe you guys are really going to the disco. I mean really a disco?"

" Hey if it keeps the woman folk happy then i am there."

" You are so whipped!"

" Kelso, I am not whipped!"

Turning his head back to the counter Eric grabs the small drink on the counter before he turns his attention back towards Kelso and Fez who are now making whip sounds.

" Alright Kelso. All those that are getting themselves some raise your hands."

Raising his free hand up in the air Eric turns to see Hyde doing the same before he looks back to see Kelso and Fez dead silent.

" Kelso? Fez? No? That's what i thought."

Walking away with a smile on his face Eric walks over towards the table where Jackie and Donna are seated before he takes the closest seat next to Jackie seeing a small smile on her face.

" So what was that about?"

" Oh nothing special. Well you know just burning Kelso here and there."

Leaning in Jackie gives him a small kiss before taking the small drink into her hands.

" So are we ready to go?"

" Whenever you two ladies are ready."

Taking a small sip from her drink Jackie gets up from the table before grabbing Eric's hand. Moving towards the other side of the hub Jackie leads Eric out of the hub hand and hand while being followed by all the other members of the gang.

* * *

After a few hours of driving into Kenosha the gang finds themselves inside of a large nightclub with disco music blaring in the background. As he would glance around the large room Eric would take a few quick glances towards Jackie seeing a smile appear on her face everytime he turned his head towards her. Finding a small table in the corner the gang quickly each took a seat except for Kelso who at one point Jackie referred to him looking like he was having a seizure while he was dancing which caused the entire group to laugh. Taking his eyes off of Jackie for just a split second Eric turns to see Fez leaning towards Hyde and Donna.

" When do the play the disco music?"

" This is disco music Fez."

" No, no. This is samba."

" Fez, it's disco man. It's crap!"

" Whoa, I think i like this crap."

Getting up from the table Fez makes his way over towards the dance floor before he begins to start dancing to the music. With each member of the gang looking on Fez starts moving with the music perfectly before a lone girl joins Fez from the dance floor. Looking over to Jackie seeing wide eyes across her face Eric quickly clears his throat before he stands up holding out a hand to Jackie.

" They are really good. But i bet we can be better."

With bright smile Jackie quickly takes Eric's hand into her own before she is lead towards the dance floor. Feeling Eric lowering his hands down to her waist and lower back Jackie starts to dance with Eric with a wide smile across her face. As they move perfectly with the music for the next few minutes Jackie starts to giggle and laugh as she continues to stare into Eric's eyes which have never left her own for a second.

" You dance?"

" Actually you are my first dance."

" Really? When did you learn how to dance?"

" Remember when i told you that i was doing chores the last few days to earn some extra gas money?"

Seeing Jackie nodding her head a small smile comes across his face.

" Well with a little free time that i had before i would call you each night, I learned how to dance. I thought it would make a nice surprise."

Seeing a bright smile come across her face Eric next feels Jackie pressing her lips to his. After a few seconds of holding the kiss Eric feels Jackie breaking off the kiss before he turns to his left seeing Hyde and Donna dancing in the corner before they do the same as them. Turning back with a smile Eric starts dancing with Jackie again as the pace of the music starts to slow down.

* * *

Arriving back in Point Place a few hours later after his friends had gone their separate ways Eric finds himself laying on the hood of the Vista Crusier with Jackie in his arms. Looking down seeing a small across his girlfriend's face Eric looks back up into the stars with one coming across his.

" Wow what a great night. Hey did you see Kelso's shoes?"

" Yeah. Remember when we saw one of the girls there with the same pair of shoes. I have never seen Michael so embarrassed."

Letting out a small laugh Eric continues to laugh with Jackie in his arms before he sees Jackie lean up over him with a bright smile on her face.

" It was really sweet that you learned how to dance for me."

" I would do anything for you. Besides i thought that you deserved to be displayed like the angel you are."

With her smile getting wider Jackie leans down giving Eric a quick kiss before grabbing a hold of his hands.

" Well since it is the two of us. I think you should show me what else you got."

Hopping off the hood Jackie leads Eric towards the middle of the driveway before she turns to look at him with a smile.

" I can see it in your eyes..."

Grabbing a hold of her waist Eric leans his head down until it is touching hers.

" How proud you would've fought for freedom in this land..."

" There was something in the air that night! The stars were bright..."

As they start to dance and sing along perfectly to the song together neither are aware of a small smile appearing across both of Eric's parent's faces as they watch from the sliding doors.


	6. Wrestling Showdown

Chapter 6: Wrestling Showdown

After their moonlight dance the next few days go by far too quickly for Eric and Jackie. Each day the couple would spend as much time with each other as they could during the day before Eric would drive Jackie home so she could have dinner with her family. Once he was finished with his dinner Eric would race down the stairs each night before taking a seat at on the couch waiting for the phone to ring. For the next few hours before they would each go to sleep the couple would sharing laughs with each other as they would continue telling stories to each other of the day's events. With each saying their respected good nights to one another each night Eric would quietly sneak back up the stairs of the basement towards his father's den where he would wait for his mother and father to be distracted momentarily by their television show before sneaking up the stairs to his room.

As the sun rose on this Monday morning Eric quickly got out of his bed dressing himself quickly not knowing miles away that his girlfriend was doing the same exact thing. Going downstairs with a smile on his face Eric had his breakfast with his parents before he lead his mother out to his car only to be stopped by his father. Looking over his shoulder Eric quickly grabbed a few library books from the counter after his father reminded him that they were due back today. Telling his father that he would drop off the books after he picks up Jackie out of the corner of his eye Eric see a small nod come from his father before he turns back to his newspaper. Closing the doors Eric quickly makes his way into his car before he drives out of the driveway with his mother in the passenger's seat.

After what what seemed to him to be the longest ten minute drive of his young life Eric looks up with a smile as he sees Jackie walking down from her house with a bright smile on her face. Leaning out of his window Eric quickly feels Jackie giving him a quick kiss before she gets into the backseat of his car. After a quick drive of seeing his mother making her way into the hospital watching from his seat Eric sees Jackie quickly walking around the car to take the front passenger's seat before she gives him a long kiss. Once the kiss was broken as the car started to pull out of the hospital's parking lot after seeing a pile of books to the side Eric quickly explained to Jackie that his dad wanted him to drop off the books at the library although he doesn't want to after she had asked him about the books. After a small conversation with Jackie encouraging Eric that he should drop off the books now so he doesn't have to deal with his father later about not doing the deed. Listening to her words Eric quickly turns the car towards a local library before he drops off the books which earns him a bright smile and small kiss from his girlfriend. With a quick school day for the young couple they now find themselves huddled close together with the rest of their friends down in the basement as they watch a rerun of the Happy Days.

" Alright, shut up everyone. Wrestling is back on."

Leaning in closer to her boyfriend Jackie whispers into Eric's ear as she watches the wrestling match take place on the television screen.

" Who's that?"

" That's Rocky Johnson. He's the best Jackie."

Looking on as the announcers announce that Rocky Johnson is coming to Point Place to wrestle a team of midgets Jackie looks over to see Eric's eyes widen.

" Rocky Johnson is coming here to Point Place! Oh man we gotta go."

" I'm in. I love midgets man."

Giving Hyde a small nod Eric turns his head around when he hears footsteps coming from the stairs. Looking up Eric sees his father stopping half way on the stairs before he turns to look at him.

" Eric, I need to see you up here."

" Ok, I'll be right up."

Seeing his dad turn and ascend the stairs after a few moments of turning back to watch the wrestling match Eric turns when he feels Fez tapping him on the shoulder.

" You're not going up?"

" I'll go up when i'm ready."

Everyone in the room gives Eric a small cheer except for his girlfriend who gives him a look. Looking over seeing the small glare that Jackie is giving him the small smile on Eric's face disappears.

" Eric it would be rude to keep your father waiting."

" But Jackie the wrestling match. Rocky Johnson….

" Eric."

" Jackie."

" Eric!"

" Jackie."

While keeping eye contact with his girlfriend for a few seconds Eric turns to look at the ground before he bows his head in defeat.

" Alright you win. I'm going."

Looking back up seeing a smile on Jackie's face Eric next feels her kissing his cheek before he feels her grabbing his hands. Slowly getting off the couch Eric feels himself being lead up the stairs towards the kitchen.

Arriving in the kitchen Eric and Jackie turn to see Eric's older sister Laurie walking into the kitchen with a laundry basket full of dirty laundry. Turning his attention away from his sister towards the kitchen table Eric watches his father put the newspaper in his hands down onto the table before he sees him look up towards him.

" Hey Eric, I called you five minutes ago."

" I'm sorry sir. I was watching a wrestling match."

" Did you take those books back to the library like i asked you to?"

" Yes he did Mr Forman. On our way to school, I reminded Eric that he needed to drop off the books at the library. It has been taken care of Mr Forman."

Seeing Mr Forman giving her a nod Jackie quickly turns her head as she starts hearing a conversation taking place between Kitty and Laurie while Red and Eric have a small conversation.

" So I just said to myself. I don't care if all i have is dirty laundry and no money. I'm going home to see my parents because i love them very much."

No believing a word that her daughter is saying Kitty reaches into Laurie's laundry basket before holding up a pair of boxer shorts.

" Oh my. Oh well, Red will you look at these!"

Looking over seeing her father giving her a shocked look Laurie quickly grabs the boxers before putting them back into her basket.

" Yeah mom. All the girls are wearing them."

Out of the corner of her eye Laurie sees Jackie shaking her head at her before she takes a step forward towards Jackie.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Jackie Burkhart. Eric's girlfriend."

Letting out a small laugh Laurie turns her head back to see a annoyed look on Jackie's face.

" Is this some kind of joke?"

" No."

" What is he blackmailing you or something?"

" Laurie."

Turning her head around Laurie sees Kitty giving her a look before she turns around grabbing her laundry basket. As she walks past everyone in the kitchen Laurie catches Jackie giving her a glare before she exiting out of the kitchen.

Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face Eric quickly clears his throat trying to break the tension that was just in the room before he looks over to his father.

" So dad what do you have planned for this weekend?"

" I don't know son. Maybe cook a few burgers and watch the Bucks play. Why do you ask?"

" Well there is this wrestling event that is taking place this weekend."

" Oh well now isn't that something? Because a certain Mr Red Forman used to wrestle in high school."

" No. No Kitty. What i did was real. That stuff on TV that's all a act."

" Come on Mr Forman. You should come with us. Eric's favorite wrestler Rocky Johnson is going to be there."

" Oh Red. You should go with them. Who knows maybe you will have some fun with the kids."

" Yeah come on Mr Forman. Please come with us. It will be fun."

" Suck up."

Turning her head Jackie sees Laurie coming around the corner before she watches her go into the fridge.

" Excuse me?"

" What? I didn't say anything."

Looking over seeing his girlfriend giving his sister a glare Eric quickly reaches down grabbing Jackie's hand before heading out of the kitchen.

" I'll let you know what day it is when i found out sir."

Quickly steering Jackie out of the kitchen Eric leads her towards the stairs leading into the basement when he hears her whispering out.

" Bitch."

Not able to hold it in Eric lets out a small laugh before he sees Jackie popping her head up to look at him. Seeing the small glare that she is giving him suddenly Eric stops laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" I'm sorry Jackie but that was the first time i have ever heard you swear. It caught me by surprise."

" It was the truth. I'm sorry but your sister is a bitch."

" I don't disagree with you."

" You're not mad?"

" No. Why would i be. In fact i love you more for it."

Catching the last part Jackie sees Eric turn his head away from her trying to hide his face that is now blushing. With a smile forming on her face Jackie places a hand on each of Eric's cheeks before slowly turning his head towards her. Looking at his face seeing that he is trying to avoid eye contact with her Jackie leans forward giving him a gentle kiss before looking in his eyes.

" I love you too Eric. Now are you sure that you and Laurie are related?"

" Well we won't know for sure until the blood tests come back."

Hearing Jackie giggling in his arms Eric feels her leaning in giving him a quick kiss before he feels his hands into hers. Eric next feels himself being slowly turned before he is lead down into the basement by Jackie.

* * *

Shortly after finding out the date of when the wrestling event was taking place in Kenosha both Eric and Jackie had told Red of the information before they arrived now a few days later hand in hand in the Forman's driveway waiting for everyone else to show up. Seeing first Hyde followed by Donna show up first the two couples had shared a little small talk about what each had been up to the last few days before Kelso and Fez had shown up.

Looking over seeing his father exiting the house Eric takes out the keys of the Vista Cruiser before throwing them to his father. Receiving a nod in response Eric feels Jackie squeezing his hand before he slowly steered her into the front seat with her sitting in the middle. Getting inside of the passenger's seat Eric quickly feels Jackie wrapping her arms around him before he feels her leaning her head into his shoulder. As he wraps his arms around her out of the corner of his eye Eric catches Bob walking into the driveway before he stops in front of his father who is slowly closing the back doors.

" Come on, watch your legs."

" Eh taking the gang to the wrestling matches huh? Ah, I guess i'll just sit at home alone tonight since Midge is going to some therapy thing. I'll be alone."

" Get in the car Bob."

Seeing Bob give his dad a quick tap on the shoulder Eric watches Bob get in the back seat with the rest of the gang while his father gets in the driver's seat. As Eric watches the car being slowly driven out of the driveway Eric turns to see Jackie with a wide smile on her face looking straight at him before he feels her giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

Looking on with interested eyes from her front row seat Jackie watches as two wrestlers go back and forth trading blows in the middle of the ring as she hears her boyfriend telling her all about the two men in the ring. With each passing second of watching the match that is taking place in the ring a smile starts to form on Jackie's face from spending time with her boyfriend and his father. Knowing that they are taking another step in their relationship by sharing their hobbies and likes makes her smile get wider before she looks over to see a smile on her boyfriend's face. With a grin forming on her face Jackie starts to think what hobby of hers she will share with him first before she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Seeing him break eye contact from the ring to look in her direction Jackie starts to giggle when she sees the look of surprise across his face. Leaning in Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before she hears Red cheering from his seat. Looking back up Jackie sees one of the wrestlers getting his arm raised by the referee before she looks back over towards Eric and his father.

" Alright this isn't as bad as i thought it would be son. Well except for the fact that i have to spend two dollars for a ten cent beer. That is ridiculous."

" Sorry sir."

" Eric? I'm thirsty."

" Oh sorry Jackie. I'll go get you a soda."

" I'll come with you. Is there anything you would like Mr Forman?"

" Another beer would be great."

Getting up from her seat Jackie quickly feels Eric grabbing a hold of her hand before she is steered towards the vendors. Reaching the vendors Jackie leans up against the counter as she stares at her boyfriend.

" This was really nice. Thank you for bringing me here Eric."

" Not a problem. It has been great to show you one of my favorite things. You haven't even seen the best yet. Rocky Johnson is up next."

" I bet. You know that after tonight it is my turn to pick what we share with each other next right?"

" What do you have in mind?"

With a wide smile appearing on her face Jackie leans in towards his ear before whispering.

" You'll see. It's a surprise."

Leaning back seeing the confused look on her boyfriend's face Jackie giggles at him before giving him a quick kiss as their drinks arrive. Feeling him wrapping his arms around her body Jackie leans her head down into his chest before doing wrapping her arms around him for a quick hug before she feels him pull back. Looking over seeing Eric handing her one of the drinks Jackie takes it with a smile before she follows after Eric back to their seats. Hearing a small laugh come from her boyfriend Jackie looks at him with a confused look.

" What's so funny?"

" I guess we might be the only ones having fun. Take a look over there."

Following Eric's eyes Jackie looks over to see Bob with a arm over each of Fez's and Kelso's shoulders as they continue to have a discussion with Donna with a hand over her face trying to hide her embarrassment from Hyde.

" There i was sittin in the kitchen. Just sittin in the kitchen when boom. She tells me she needs therapy. Midge and I had a beautiful thing Fezzie. Then it all went wrong."

" Gee sorry about that Mr Pinciotti. Women are hell. Why don't you grab us all a beer and we'll talk it over."

" Well i can get you a soda cause I know you're underage."

" Bob this isn't about us. It's about you and you need friends. And friends need beer."

Shaking her head at what she just heard from her ex boyfriend Jackie turns to see Eric doing the same before she follows after him back to their seats. Right as one of her boyfriend's left hand is free Jackie grasps onto his hand with her right before giving it a small squeeze. Looking over seeing a smile on his face brings one to her own before she leans in giving him a quick kiss as the crowd erupts. Looking over with the rest of the crowd Jackie suddenly sees a large man walking down the ramp to the ring.

" You see that guy. He's Rocky Johnson. He's the best Jackie!"

" The best? Son they are not even fighters. I mean it's all tricks. I could get in there right now and….hot damn! He dropped that guy right on his head!"

Looking over with her smile getting wider from the way the Forman family is interacting Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to the ring to watch the match. After a couple of minutes of watching Rocky Johnson take control and win his match after hitting his finishing move Jackie looks on as another match takes place. Right after the match begins suddenly on of the wrestlers is tossed out of the ring that lands right in front of her and Eric. Looking over seeing Eric and Red getting up from their seats Jackie does the same before standing closer to Eric.

" What are you doing? Don't just sit there."

" Get up you big moose! Look he's laughing at you."

Looking over with wide eyes Jackie watches the wrestler get up from the ground before he takes a step forward to stand in front of Eric and Red.

" I give and I give and I give."

" Boo hoo. Get back in the ring!"

Looking at the wrestler in the eyes suddenly Eric sees him turning his attention towards Jackie before he takes a step forward towards her blocking the wrestler's view of her.

Looking on with a smile forming on her face from seeing her boyfriend protecting her even though it is a act Jackie watches the wrestler return into the ring before she sits back down into her seat grabbing Eric's hand on the way down. Giving his hand a squeeze Jackie looks back towards the ring where she sees in the far background Rocky Johnson along with a few other wrestlers each sending a nod towards Eric's direction.

With the next few matches going by in a hurry once it was time to leave Jackie along with the Forman family had approached the group wrestlers as they neared the entrance to wrestlers locker room. Watching on as her boyfriend asked for a autograph from his favorite wrestler Jackie's eyes widen as each of the wrestlers along with Rocky Johnson each signed Eric's magazine. As she listened in to her boy getting praised by all the wrestlers Jackie quickly glance down to see that Eric's favorite wrestler had made out his autograph to both herself and Eric after he had requested it. Looking up with a wide smile on her face Jackie is quickly introduced to the group of wrestlers by her boyfriend. As she shakes each of their hands Jackie looks over towards Eric with a bright smile. Once they were done having a twenty minute chat with the wrestling group Jackie had lead both Red and Eric back to the cruiser where the others had been waiting for them.

With what seemed like a quick car ride back home to Point Place Jackie finds herself being lead into the house by Eric while Red is following right behind them. Looking over her shoulder seeing Red giving her a small wink before he quickly approaches behind Eric. Letting go of her boyfriend's hand Jackie suddenly sees Red putting Eric in a submission hold she had seen at the wrestling event. Unable to hold in her laughter Jackie laughs and giggles as she watches Red bring Eric to the ground before she sees Eric tapping out a minute later.

Looking up seeing his girlfriend laughing Eric quickly looks over to his father seeing him giving him a nod. Quickly getting up Eric sends a grin towards Jackie's direction when he hears her laughing calming down.

" No! Don't even think about….Eric!"

Seeing Eric quickly approaching her direction Jackie quickly turns to run when she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist. Feeling herself slowing being lifted up Jackie starts to laugh and giggle as she tries to break free. Looking over seeing Red leave the room Jackie quickly turns her body around in the air sending both her and Eric to the ground. Quickly getting on top of Eric's body Jackie leans down towards Eric's face with a wide smile as she feels Eric moving his hands down to hold her waist.

" Give up Eric?"

Looking into his eyes Jackie suddenly feels Eric's right hand leaving her waist until seconds later she feels him tapping on her butt. With a wide smile Jackie leans down the rest of the way pressing her lips gently to his.


	7. Thanksgiving

Chapter 7 : Thanksgiving

The next few weeks go by in a hurry for the young couple. As their relationship continues to blossom into something more another couple's relationship was starting to take a toll. After a near pregnancy scare by Donna who had confided to Jackie about her possibly pregnancy shortly after Jackie had gone to the pharmacy with Donna to get some birth control pills. While Donna had a talk with Hyde about her scare Jackie and Eric had their own personal talk. After a small talk listening to Jackie talk to him about her getting the birth control pills to not have something like this happen to them this early in their lives Eric had agreed with her about the situation before giving her a deep kiss on the hood of the cruiser. With Eric questioning her when they were actually going to have sex Jackie told him when the time was right which Eric had jokingly asked now. After laughing with him for a little while on the hood Eric watched Jackie get off the hood to talk with Donna when she had walked over from her house. As he watched the two girls leave to Donna's house Eric quickly turned to see his dad with a hose in his hands before he was sprayed with an explanation after from his father telling him that it was for his own good.

A few short days later Career day had taken place at school where Jackie decided to spend the day with Eric with each of his parents. While they spent the morning at the hospital with his mother learning everything they could about healthcare while after once the afternoon came the young couple had made their way over towards the Forman residence to spend the rest of the day with Eric's father fixing the Vista Cruiser. As she looked on seeing her boyfriend listening and following each direction that his father was giving him a smile would come to her face before she would see one come across his face. With the day coming to a close Jackie had dinner with the Forman family before she was driven home by Eric after she had thanked Mr and Mrs Forman for everything that she learned for the day. Getting home Jackie had given Eric a deep kiss before she had entered her home to find a note telling her that her father wouldn't be home until late. Shaking the frustration of not seeing much of her parents at all Jackie made her way up to her room until a half and hour later she had a lengthy conversation with her boyfriend over the phone that brightened her mood.

On this day however Jackie finds herself outside of a bus station with the Forman family as they wait for one particular bus to arrive. As she stands close next to her boyfriend bundled up in her coat Jackie looks on to see each of the Forman family members shivering just like her as they wait. Right as she crosses her arms Jackie feels another coat being put over her shoulders as she starts to stop shivering. Looking over Jackie sees Eric without his coat with his arms crossed over his chest. Stepping forward with a smile on her face Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before she wraps her arms around Eric to help keep him warm while catching the smile the forms on Kitty's face from seeing the act. Feeling his head turning Jackie watches Eric turn to her with a smile before she feels him pressing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Feeling him breaking off the kiss Jackie watches Eric turn towards his father.

" Laurie's bus isn't here yet. Dad, can we get in the car and turn on the heat? Jackie and I are freezing!"

" I'm not wasting gas just so you can be comfortable."

" Can we at least go wait inside?"

Eric watches as his mother turns to him while she crosses her arms across her chest.

" I'm not going into the bus station with those people! And neither will Jackie mister so you make do."

" God, I'm freezing."

" Oh Eric, I forgot to tell you. Your sister is bringing a friend home so you will be sleeping in the basement this weekend."

" The basement? They should sleep in Laurie's room!"

" Oh and Red, I've been thinking. Maybe this Thanksgiving we should skip the big turkey. There is some small ones on sale at Piggly Wiggly."

" This family doesn't scrimp on holidays. Can you imagine my mother sitting down to a chicken!"

" Red your mother won't eat my cooking anyway so that won't be a problem!"

" Dad, they should sleep in the basement!"

" Red last Thanksgiving she said her jaw wasn't strong enough to chew the turkey. And that was a magnificent turkey!"

" Alright that's it! Now Kitty don't get worked up over my mother and you are sleeping in the basement! And were all having a happy damn Thanksgiving!"

Taking his eyes off his parents Eric sees a bus coming in from the distance until a minute later it stops in front of them. Looking closely Eric watches two figures emerge from the back to the front of the bus before they get off the bus.

" Mommy! Daddy! This is Kate!"

Looking over seeing Laurie's friend over his sister's shoulder Eric leans down towards Jackie ear before whispering.

" This must be a sign that the apocalypse is about to happen. My sister actually has a friend."

Giggling at what she just heard Jackie turns to give Eric a smile and nod before she watches the Forman's retreating away to the Vista Cruiser with Laurie while Kate is making her way towards her and Eric.

" So you're Eric. Your sister didn't tell me that you were so cute."

" Hi. I like to introduce you to my girlfriend Jackie."

" Oh. That's too bad. We could have had so much fun this weekend."

As Jackie watches Kate turn to walk towards the Vista Cruiser while giving her a glare Jackie out of the corner of her eye sees Eric leaning down towards her ear.

" Well that explains it. She is just as dumb as my sister. I am already with the best girl in the world."

Taking her eyes off of Kate's retreating back Jackie looks over towards Eric with a bright smile before she gently presses her lips to his for a quick kiss. Breaking off the kiss Jackie takes Eric's right hand into her left before she leads him to the back seat of the cruiser. Looking over seeing Mr and Mrs Forman in the front seats with Laurie sitting in the middle Jackie quickly gets into the middle seat in the back before she looks over towards Kate with a small glare. Once she hears the backseat door close Jackie slowly gets out of her seat to sit on Eric's lap while she doesn't look away from Kate for a second. Seeing a small frown come to Kate's face brings a wide smile to Jackie's face before she turns to give Eric a quick kiss. Looking back ahead Jackie sees Kitty looking over with a small smile before the car starts moving forward.

* * *

Arriving back at the Forman residence Jackie quickly gets out of the car with Eric right behind her before she turns to see Eric's father looking straight at him with his right arm around his daughter's shoulders.

" Eric get Kate settled into your room."

" Yes sir."

" Oh yeah and hey don't forget to show her your G.I. Joe Dolls!"

" That's such a good idea. That will give you a chance to tell dad about the professor you're dating!"

Holding in her laughter Jackie wraps her arms around Eric as she watches Red turn towards Laurie.

" What?"

" Dad, he's joking."

Eric and Jackie watch as Red leads Laurie into the house. Right as they see them enter both let out a small laugh before they each turn to see Kate starting to move towards the sliding doors.

" Gosh, I hope it doesn't get too cold tonight. I sleep practically naked."

Giving Kate a glare Jackie watches Kate enter into the house before she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her body. Looking up Jackie sees Eric looking directly at her with a small smile.

" You know that you are going to need new bed sheets after this weekend right? I don't want you to catch the slut virus."

" I know. But are you sure you don't want me to catch it? I am all yours to begin with. I could start dressing in some revealing clothes just for you. In fact i think i might have caught it already Jackie. All i want to do is kiss you until you're pretty head pops."

With her face breaking into a bright smile Jackie leans forward giving Eric a deep kiss before she leans back to look at him in the eyes.

" I love you."

" I love you too."

Giving him a quick kiss Jackie unwraps her arms from around Eric before grabbing a hold of his hands. Turning on her heels Jackie starts to lead Eric towards the house.

" Let's get this over with and help the tramp get settled in."

" God you're the coolest girlfriend ever."

" I know."

Following Jackie inside Eric with a free hand closes the sliding doors before he follows after Jackie into the living room.

* * *

After giving Kate a tour of the house Eric and Jackie quickly helped Kate settle into Eric's room before retreating out of the house hand in hand. With a quick car ride the young couple now find themselves sitting close to each other near one of the back tables in the Hub with Hyde,Donna,and Kelso sitting nearby with Fez playing on the pinball machine behind them. As each give each other a small smile both turn to see both Hyde and Kelso leaning towards Eric.

" So this Kate, is she hot?"

" Of course she is hot. All college girls are hot. I mean we've all seen the brochures right?"

" She's alright guys. I have to honestly say that both Jackie and Donna are easily prettier than her. Besides guys if she is friends with Laurie doesn't that scream out mission abort to you?"

" Eric all that means is she has experience. All college girls have experience even your sister. Man your sister…."

Reaching over Jackie quickly slaps Kelso's arm as he looks up to her while holding his arm.

" Damn Jackie! What was that for!"

" You shouldn't talk about Eric's sister like that Michael!"

" Why? You talk about how much you hate her all the time to us."

" She is allowed to Kelso. Honestly i think you are the only one who actually thinks that my sister is hot."

" That is not true. Your sister is a goddess."

Both Jackie and Eric turn their attention away from Kelso to look at Fez with each giving him a small glare. Out of the corner of their eyes both watch as Donna leans in towards Fez before whispering into his ear.

" Oh i see."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie turns to see a look of concern on Donna's face as the guys continue to discuss Laurie's friend Kate. Locking eyes Jackie quickly nods her head towards the bathroom which earns a nod from Donna. Looking back over Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss on the cheek before she gets out of her seat.

" I'll be right back."

Walking around the table Jackie quickly follows Donna into the bathroom before she sees Donna stop at a mirror.

" Are you okay Donna?"

" Umm yeah…. I think so….I don't know. You heard the way Hyde was talking about Kate out there. Ever since i had that pregnancy scare a few weeks ago we have been…."

" In a rough patch?"

" Exactly. If he is talking about another girl how am i supposed to trust him?"

" Well Donna there is something you need to know. Hyde just like Michael is a high school horn dog. If you are worried then you should talk to him before something happens because a pair of stairs won't stop a high school horn dog. Barbed wire will not stop a high school horn dog. A wall of fire will not stop…."

" Alright Jackie. I get it alright. Why aren't you saying these things about Eric? Isn't she sleeping in his room? In his bed?"

" Yes but i trust him. I don't know why but everytime i look in his eyes all i see is love and care. Every single time i feel like we are connected and were meant to be. Besides i have planned a little surprise for Eric."

" Oh you mean…."

" No! Not yet. Even though i love him, I want our first time to be special without any interruptions. Although with the chance of us being caught when we are proving our love to each other would be pretty hot."

" You're a little pervert."

Both girls let out a small laugh before Jackie turns back towards the door.

" Come on we should get back. I will lead Eric and the rest of the guys away so you can talk with Hyde."

Receiving a nod Jackie leads Donna out of the bathroom back towards the table where only Eric and Hyde remain. Looking over towards Eric's direction Jackie wraps her arms around his shoulders before leaning down towards him.

" Where did Fez and Michael go?"

" Oh they had to go to Fez's foster parent's house. Apparently Fez's foster parents caught him listening to a kiss album and Kelso came up with this idea to trick his foster parents into thinking he is listening to something else."

" You think it will work?"

" Well it's Kelso we are talking about so no. But it should be funny to hear the outcome."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leans down giving Eric a quick kiss before leaning back.

" We should get back to your house. You're parents are expecting us back for dinner."

While watching Eric get out of his chair Jackie glance over to Donna giving her a nod before she feels Eric grabbing her hand. As she is lead out of the Hub Jackie turns back to see Donna sitting in the seat opposite of Hyde before she is lead out of the Hub towards the Vista Cruiser.

* * *

With a quick car ride to the Forman residence Jackie and Eric find themselves sitting down at the kitchen table with Eric's father sitting across from them while Eric's mother is preparing to put away supper from on the counter. Grabbing Eric's hand under the table Jackie quickly turns her head when she hears the kitchen door open to see Laurie re entering the kitchen before she sits down on a counter stool.

" So tell me about school."

" Oh well daddy, I have decided to major in philosophy."

Leaning over Eric whispers into Jackie's ear.

" That's not the only thing she is majoring in."

Letting out a small giggle Jackie turns towards Red who has a small grin on his face.

" What was that Eric?"

" Nothing sir. That's good to hear Laurie because they just opened up that big philosophy factory in Green bay."

" Eric what did i tell you about being funny?"

" I'm not."

" That's right. Now…."

" Actually Mr Forman we have to go. We have something that we need to get done before it closes."

Getting up from his seat Eric is quickly lead out of his house by Jackie towards his car.

" Thanks Jackie. You saved me in there. So what do you have in mind?"

" You'll see. It's a surprise."

Getting into his car Eric slowly starts to drive out of the driveway while being given directions by Jackie towards their destination.

* * *

After what seemed like a half and hour drive Eric is quickly lead into a large building that he has never been to before. Arriving inside Eric finds that he has been lead into a roller skate rink by his girlfriend who has a bright smile on her face. Returning the smile after he had borrowed a pair of roller skates from the booth along with his girlfriend Eric now finds himself standing at the corner of the entrance to the rink while he watches his girlfriend skate around gracefully across the rink. As he watches Jackie skate around the rink with such grace in each move that she makes a smile appears on Eric's face until he sees her skating over towards him with a small smile. Giving her a nervous smile Eric looks down towards his skates.

" What's wrong Eric?"

" I kinda don't know how to skate all that well."

A smile comes to Jackie's face as she grabs a hold of Eric's hands.

" I'll teach you. Follow me."

Slowly backing up Jackie starts to lead Eric onto the rink before she moves over to his side. Grabbing a tight hold of his arm Jackie starts to slowly guide Eric across the rink. After a few minutes of circling around the rink Jackie suddenly lets go of Eric's arm before she slowly watches him skate on his own across the rink. Giving him a small cheer and smile Jackie watches Eric skate around the rink with a smile across his face before she joins him. Pacing herself with his speed Jackie quickly grabs a hold of his hand as they turn to skate around the rink together. Looking up seeing a grin across his face suddenly Jackie feels herself being picked up off the ground before she is spinned around in the air. Letting out a small laugh Jackie quickly wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck as she feels her skates hitting the ground. Looking deep into his eyes Jackie's face forms into a bright smile before she leans in pressing her lips gently to his.

* * *

While Eric and Jackie are at the roller skate rink none are aware of the encounter at the Forman house that is about to take place. As he is sweeping outside of his garage Red out of the corner of his eye sees Bob and Midge approaching from the fence.

" What if he yells at me?"

" He is not going to yell at you! You are doing him a favor! Go! Go!"

Right as Bob sees Midge walk away back to his house Bob takes a deep breathe before he sees Red approaching him with a garbage bag in his hands.

" Red! What a surprise to run into you!"

" I live here Bob. Okay i'm going in."

" I actually Red, I just wanted to ask you a favor. My appliance store gets real busy all over the holidays and I could use a little help down there."

" Oh you're offering me a job."

" Now, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. This is not charity."

" Charity."

" No not charity."

" I'm not looking for work anyway Bob."

" But…."

" Goodnight Bob."

Watching Red enter his house Bob turns to walk back towards his house.

" Midge, he yelled at me."

* * *

After the roller skate rink had closed for the night Eric had lead Jackie out of the rink hand in hand before he had driven her back to his house. As he would be caught glancing towards Jackie's way a few times on the way over towards his house Eric would hear Jackie giggling and laughing from her seat before he would join in on her laughter. Getting back to his house as Eric and Jackie ascend the stairs heading towards his room both continue to glance towards each other with smiles on their faces until they reach the outside of Eric's room. Seeing the door to his room closed Eric knocks on the door before himself and Jackie both hear a come in from the other side. Right as the door opens both Eric's and Jackie's eyes widen as they see Kate laying on the ground in only a shirt and a pair of panties on while she plays with a few of Eric's G.I. Joes.

Looking over his shoulder seeing Jackie giving Kate a glare Eric gives her a small smile before he turns back towards Kate.

" I was just coming up to get something to sleep in."

Moving over to his dresser Eric quickly starts going through his clothes for a pair of pajamas to wear not catching the look that Kate is giving him on the ground.

" What's the rush. You can stay and talk with me for a minute if you want."

" Sorry but not interested."

" What?"

" Not interested."

Finding the pajamas he was seeking Eric quickly nods his head over towards Jackie before he looks back to Kate.

" Sorry but Jackie is the only girl that i ever want to be with."

Making his way over Eric sees Jackie's glare replaced with a bright smile before he gives her a quick kiss. Breaking off the kiss as he leads Jackie out of his room Eric lets out a small laugh when he sees Jackie sticking out her tongue at Kate as they exit the room. As he descends down the stairs Eric suddenly feels his free hand in one of Jackie's hands before he sees her taking the lead. After being lead to the basement Eric sees Jackie turning towards him with a smile on her face.

" So it's getting late. I should bring you home."

Seeing Jackie shaking her head suddenly Eric feels Jackie snatching his pajamas from his hand before he watches her smile get even wider.

" You won't be needing these."

Throwing his pajamas at the washing machine in the corner Jackie quickly grabs a hold of Eric's hands before leading him towards the couch. Letting go of his hands Jackie quickly flips the blanket that was left on the couch up onto the right arm of the couch before she turns back towards Eric.

" There will be no love making yet so don't get to excited about me staying."

" Yet?"

Giving him a small laugh Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before she pushes him down onto the couch. As she watches him make room for her on the couch Jackie grabs a hold of the blanket before she lays down next to Eric with her back snuggled close to his front. Throwing the blanket over them Jackie suddenly feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist before she reaches down lacing her fingers with his.

" Goodnight Jackie. I love you."

With a smile forming Jackie turns her head giving Eric a quick kiss before she turns her head back forward. With her smile getting wider Jackie closes her eyes as she responds.

" Goodnight Eric. I love you too."

* * *

Waking up the next morning Kitty looks over to her right seeing her husband lightly snoring. With a small grin Kitty reaches over pinching her husband's nose which causes his body to stir and his eyes to open.

" Good morning Red. Happy Thanksgiving."

" Well you're up awful early."

" Well luckily i was near the phone when it rang at five o'clock this morning."

" Yeah. That is lucky."

" Oh before i forget. Laurie told me what she wants for Christmas. She wants a portable television for her dorm room."

" I'm working part time and she wants a television. Great."

" Maybe Bob can get you a good deal on one from his store."

" I don't need any help from that damn Bob. You know what he did yesterday? He offered me a job."

" He did? Oh well then we will have to move away from such an evil man."

" Hell you're a lot of fun in the morning."

Seeing her husband turn on his side Kitty leans over with a small smile towards him.

" Hey turkey boy. Wanna see my giblets?"

Letting out a small laugh Kitty sees Red turn towards her before she gives him a quick kiss. Breaking off Kitty quickly gets out of bed before looking back towards Red.

" Get dressed Red. I'll go and round up the kids before we have breakfast."

After a few minutes of getting dressed Kitty leaves her bedroom before heading down the hall. After waking up both her daughter and Kate from their slumber Kitty quickly makes her way down the stairs heading towards the basement. As she descends down the basement stairs to wake up her son right as Kitty's feet hit the ground a smile comes to her face as she sees Eric and Jackie sleeping peacefully on the couch. With her smile getting wider Kitty slowly approaches the coach when she sees Jackie starting to stir. As she watches Jackie's eyes slowly opening before they go wide after she has been spotted Kitty's smile only gets wider. Leaning over Kitty whispers to Jackie in a gentle voice.

" It's alright my dear. I know that my son is safe with you. Just answer this question for me so i can have a clear consequence. Have the two of you been careful?"

" Yes. We haven't had sex yet. I also am on the pill now."

" Thank you for being honest with me. If you can please wake up Eric for me. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

Right as Jackie sees Kitty ascending back up the stairs she quickly turns her body towards Eric before whispering into his ear.

" Eric? Eric it is time to wake up."

" Do we have to get up. Can't i stay like this with you."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leans in giving him a gentle kiss before pulling back.

" I want to stay like this too but we are expected upstairs."

" We?"

" Yes. Your mother was just down here a few minutes ago."

Watching Eric's eyes pop wide open Jackie's smile gets wider.

" It's okay. Your mother was happy to see me with you. She told me that you are safe with me. But what i forgot to tell her is that i feel safe when i am with you. When i am in your arms i feel safe."

Leaning in Eric gives her a quick kiss before he feels her pulling back and getting off the couch. Looking up seeing her have a extended hand Eric quickly grabs her hand as he gets off the couch before he is lead up stairs by Jackie.

* * *

After a quick breakfast where all eyes at the table were staring at him and his girlfriend Eric had driven Jackie quickly home for her to change into a new outfit before driving back to his house. On the way back after being told by Jackie that she was going to help his mother with the cooking Eric quickly left his girlfriend with his mother before walking out of his house leaving towards the Pinciotti residence. However Eric didn't get to far as he saw Bob walking towards the garbage cans at the end of the driveway. As he approached Eric quickly saw Bob turn his direction with a smile on his face.

" Hi there Eric."

" Hello Mr Pinciotti, I was wondering if i could ask you a small favor."

" Sure Eric what do you need?"

" Well with Christmas coming up, I wanted to get Jackie something special."

" Oh you young kids. Sure i can help. What do you have in mind?"

" I was thinking about getting her a special necklace made just for her."

" I know just the guy. What would you like made special about this necklace?"

As Eric describes in detail what he would like on the necklace as Bob listens closely with a smile on his face before he nods his head and gently pats Eric on the shoulder. Right as Bob says his goodbyes Eric turns back towards his house before entering into his basement where all of the gang is sitting all around in the basement. After hearing how Kelso's plan had failed miserably when he forgot to plug in the headphones into the record player Eric waited patiently in his seat on the couch for his girlfriend to call for him. With the next few hours going by slowly Eric watched one by one as each member of the gang left the basement before only he and Donna remained for a few minutes. As they shared what has been happening in their relationships Eric watched as Donna left the basement before he told her that he would stop over with Jackie when they were ready to serve dessert.

After a short thirty minutes later Eric was called upstairs by his girlfriend. Looking across the table seeing the feast that his girlfriend helped create along with his mother brings a smile to his face before he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. As he was lead to his seat Eric looks on to see his father and mother bowing their heads.

" Amen. Let's eat."

" Now is everything on the table?"

" Everything is here Mrs Forman."

" I still feel like that i forgot something."

Suddenly Kitty's eyes widen as she hears the phone start to ring from the kitchen.

" Oh my god! I forgot your mother! Go!"

Getting out of their seats Eric along with Jackie and his sister quickly exit the room with Kitty right behind them. As the group quickly makes their way outside Kitty grabs the phone.

" Hello mother Forman! No, I didn't forget you! Oh, I don't know. The kids left a half hour ago to pick you up. I can't imagine what's keeping them."

Looking over Kitty quickly smashes a hand down onto the table. As she looks towards her husband Kitty quickly covers the phone.

" Put that back!"

" Are you sure they're not there? Look out your window. Now do you have your glasses on?"

* * *

Waiting patiently at the dinner table both Red and Kitty turn their heads as they hear the sliding doors open before they see each of the kids entering the room a few minutes later.

" Where's your grandma?"

" She's not coming. She said that she is going to cousin Joe's for Thanksgiving."

" Ah. That's too bad."

" Well actually she said some else but we will keep it to ourselves. She did hope that we enjoy ourselves."

" Well you know what? That's just fine. I don't need to kiss some old lady's A.S.S on my holiday. You heard what i spelled."

As everyone takes a seat with wide eyes from hearing Kitty's outburst Eric turns his head when he hears the phone ringing from the other room.

" Forget it."

Looking over seeing his girlfriend lowering him back down to his seat Eric turns back towards the table before everyone digs in.

Keeping his promise after everyone had gotten done with their meal Eric had quickly helped his mother and girlfriend put away the leftovers before he had made his way over to the Pinciotti residence with Jackie. After leading them back over to his house Eric finds himself in a enjoyable conversation with Jackie and Donna in the corner while his father and Mr Pinciotti are sitting down on the living room couch having a conversation of their home.

" So Bob. Do you give an employee's discount down there at your store?"

" Twenty percent."

" Does that cover anything like oh say portable televisions?"

" Oh heck yeah."

" Congratulations Bob. You just hired me."

" Good. I'm glad to hear it Red. Of course you know that you will have to call me Mr Pinciotti at work."

Looking over seeing a shocked look on Red's face Bob lets out a small laugh.

" Oh, I got you good there!"

Letting out a small laugh Red turns towards Bob before looking over towards his son who is doing the same thing in the corner of the room with Jackie in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye Red sees Bob turning his head to look the kids way before looking back towards him.

" They sure are something. Those two i mean."

Giving him a nod Red watches with a small smile as Eric and Jackie kiss in the corner before he turns his attention back towards Bob.

" They sure are Bob. They sure are."


	8. Ski Trip

Chapter 8: Ski Trip

After a memorable Thanksgiving for the young couple the next few weeks have been going smooth for Eric and Jackie. With each passing day their bond had not only gotten stronger but another couple's relationship was getting back on the right track. After leaving Donna to talk with Hyde in the Hub quickly after Jackie had learned that Donna had smoothed things over with Hyde about her pregnancy scare. Ever since that day the two have become very close friends. With his girlfriend spending more time with Donna after school before Eric would spend the rest of the day with Jackie when she returned from Donna's house Eric with the free time he had managed to do a few extra chores around the house to help pay for Jackie's Christmas present. As he would finish each chore Eric would quickly sneak down to the basement before minutes later he would see his girlfriend entering the basement with a smile. However during the beginning of the 2nd week of December Jackie had come down to the basement telling Eric and each of his friends that she had a surprise for them. That her parents had a ski cabin in Alpine Valley that she was told they could use for the weekend. Getting a roaring cheer from each gang and a deep kiss from her boyfriend Jackie smiled happily to each person in the basement as that Monday came to a close. With the next few days going by quickly Eric finds himself sitting in the basement with Hyde and Fez looking over a map while Jackie is at Donna's house.

" Alright guys this is no sweat. If we leave after school tomorrow we should make it to Jackie's ski cabin by six o'clock."

" Man, I can't wait. A trip to my favorite place. Anywhere but here."

" And i'm betting that Alpine Valley is going to give this kid many makeout opportunities with Jackie this weekend."

" What's with the whole kid thing?"

" It's cool isn't it?"

" Not cool. Dorky."

Hearing the basement door opening each member of the gang turns to see Kelso entering the basement with a wide smile on his face before he sits down in the middle seat of the couch next to Eric and Hyde.

" Guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?"

" Everyone."

" No. Me! What's so great about it is everyone saw it!"

" So? Kelso man everyone has made out with Pam Macy. Now if it was Barbara Vanson then you are talking. Her boobs are huge."

" So Pam has some knockers."

" True but they are not bigger than Barbara's."

" Yeah they are."

" Oh you're dreaming. It's like comparing…."

Suddenly the basement door opens revealing Jackie and Donna before Eric blurts out.

" Exodus and Deuteronomy both of which have taught us very valuable lesson. Oh hi Jackie!"

Walking forward with a wide smile Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before pulling back.

" Hi sweetie. Did you miss me?"

" Always. The guys and I were just looking over last minute directions of how to get up to your parent's ski cabin. We should be able to get there by nightfall if we leave after school."

" I can't wait for this weekend. We are going to have so much fun."

Giving her boyfriend another quick kiss Jackie pulls back before heading towards the basement stairs with Donna following after her.

" Donna and I are going to get a few sodas. I'll be back."

Watching both of the ladies ascend the stairs Kelso turns back to Hyde.

" Have you seen Pam in a two top? It's like you're looking at the Grand Tetons! In a two top!"

" Look the issue isn't are if Pam's are big alright. The issue is are they bigger than Barbara's. Because Barbara's are bigger than…."

Seeing Donna coming back down Hyde leans back in his seat.

" The walls of Jericho which as we all know came tumbling down right! Hey babe!"

" What are you guys talking about?"

" Nothing important."

As Eric watches Donna shake her head before she sits down on the couch cushion closest to Hyde suddenly he pops his head up as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Seeing the smile on his girl friend's face brings one to his own before he out of the corner of his eye sees his mother following after Jackie down the stairs.

" Hi, uh Eric did your father come down here?"

" Yeah he was down here a little while ago. He said he needed some tools to fix the dryer."

" Oh dear, you know ever since the plant cut back his hours he has spent all his free time fixing things around the house. Things that don't need fixing. Things I need. Things I use. Things I love. Oh i have to go hide the crock pot."

Watching his mother rush back up the stairs Eric turns his head to see a look of concern across Jackie's face as she sits down on his lap.

" Sounds like your dad is losing it Forman."

" Jeez if he is like this now he is gonna be a total head case when they shut down the plant. Just gonna be this pathetic guy…."

Suddenly the basement door opens revealing Red which forces Kelso to jump up to his feet pointing his right index finger up in the air.

" With the breasts the size of watermelons! Is what Moses said to the Egyptians."

Hearing her boyfriend holding in his laughter Jackie looks over towards Eric with a confused look before she looks over towards Red.

" Kelso, go home!"

The room bursts out in laughter from Hyde,Eric,and Fez as everyone watches Kelso leave the basement.

* * *

A short few hours later after calling for Eric and Jackie to let them know that dinner is ready Kitty finds herself sitting next to her husband at the kitchen table.

" So the kids are going away for the weekend."

" Uh huh."

" We will have the house to ourselves."

" Uh huh."

" You know what that means?"

" Yet dinner in front of the tv."

Reaching over Red takes Kitty's right hand giving it a small kiss.

" No."

" Oh you dog!"

Hearing footsteps coming from around the corner Red quickly releases Kitty's hand before he watches Eric leading Jackie into the kitchen hand in hand.

" Now Eric since you are going to be driving in snow, I will put together an emergency roadside kit for you. In case you get into trouble."

" That would be great. Thank you sir."

" Yeah thank you Mr Forman."

" Remember this you two preparation makes all the difference. Take some kitty litter with you."

" Kitty litter sir?"

" Yep kitty litter. I can't tell you how many times kitty litter got me out of a tight spot."

" I don't understand Mr Forman? How would kitty litter help us?"

" Well Jackie if the car ends up getting stuck in the snow you can use the kitty litter to make a trail for the car to gain traction. Also i want the two of you to remember this. A road flare can save your life."

As the couple listens in to other detail instructions that Red gives in case other problems occur while they are out on the road the young couple hold onto each other's hand tightens under the table before they slowly lace their fingers together.

* * *

With the next day coming in a hurry after what seemed like a quick school day Eric had raced home with Jackie after he had made a quick stop at his girlfriend's house to grab everything she had packed for the ski trip. Arriving home after quickly getting all of his bags packed into the back of the Vista Cruiser Eric and Jackie are found waiting patiently in the driveway for everyone else to arrive. With each passing minute the two have slowly made their way on to the hood of the Vista Cruiser. As each lay on the cruiser looking into each other's eyes both slowly move in to give the other a gentle kiss before the sound of the sliding door opening breaks up their moment. Turning towards the door the couple sees Red and Kitty coming over with Red having a small box in his hands before he stops in front of the hood handing the box over towards Eric.

" Well here is your emergency roadside kit."

" Oh right kitty litter. I'm sure we won't need to use this dad."

" Safety first Eric. Remember it is always good to be prepared."

" Yes sir."

" Oh honey, I put some sandwiches in your duffel bag. Now remember you two stay warm while you are out there. Also Eric, I want you to look after this girl when you are up there so no being a porky mouth."

Holding in her laughter Jackie looks over towards Eric with a smile which she sees him returning to her before she watches him turn towards his mother.

" Alright mom. I promise."

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before she turns her head to see Donna coming over from her house with a few bags. As she watches Donna loading her bags into the back Jackie sees Hyde approaching from the driveway with a large rolled up sleeping bag in his hands. Looking over with a smile Jackie listens in as Donna and Hyde have a small talk which ends up with Donna giving Hyde a smile followed by a gentle kiss.

After waiting around for another twenty minutes in the driveway Eric and Jackie quickly got into the Vista Cruiser after Kelso and Fez both arrived. Starting up the car the couple said their goodbyes to the Formans before they headed out onto the road with the rest of the gang.

* * *

As the Vista Cruiser slowly starts to travel down the road in a gust of snow blowing at them from ahead looking out of the corner of his eye Eric sees Jackie looking over at him with a small smile on her face while he returns the smile. Hearing movement from the back Eric takes his eyes off of the road to look up into the mirror to see Hyde grabbing the roadside kit from the floor before he places it onto his lap.

" Forman man what the deal with the box? What's all this crap that Red gave you?"

" Oh it's this roadside kit he prepared for us. I guess he was concerned about us going out into the snow. Honestly though, I think he is obsessed with kitty litter after the talk he had with me and Jackie."

" Eric your father just wants us to be safe."

" I know Jackie. But don't you find it odd? I mean kitty litter."

" I do find it odd but from the stories he told us yesterday it could be useful in case something goes wrong."

" I know you're right but what are the chances something goes wrong?"

Turning back his head back towards the road suddenly Eric and the rest of the gang let out a small scream when the car swerves in the road before coming to a complete stop. Taking his hands off the wheel Eric looks around towards everyone in the cruiser.

" Everyone alright? Jackie? Are you guys alright?"

Seeing his girlfriend giving him a nod from her seat Eric turns to see everyone else giving him a nod from the back while Hyde and Donna lean over from their seats.

" Far out!"

" What the hell was that?"

" I don't know. I guess we must have hit some ice or something?"

Turning back ahead Eric steps on the gas peddle to only have the car kick snow everywhere outside. Taking off his seatbelt Eric quickly gets out of the car to look around the car to see what had happened. Looking over at the tires Eric's eyes widen as he sees each tire stuck deep in the snow before he feels to soft hands around his waist. Looking over his shoulder Eric sees Jackie behind him with her arms wrapped gently around him before he looks back towards the car seeing everyone getting out.

" We're stuck."

Nodding her head Jackie looks over Eric's shoulder to see Fez bending down towards the snow before he forms a snowball in his hands.

" Look! I made my first snowball! I love snow so much my fingers are numb with joy!"

" Um Fez. That's frostbite."

Dropping the snowball to the ground Fez crosses his arms as he looks over towards Jackie and Eric.

" How rude. I hate your white man's winter."

" Get in the car Fez. Eric and I can take care of this."

Following his girlfriend's lead Eric looks over towards Hyde.

" Hyde, I need that roadside kit my father gave to us."

Receiving a nod Eric watches Hyde retrieve the roadside kit from the back seats before he is handed the kit by Hyde. Watching everyone get back into the car Eric turns to see Jackie at his side looking down at one of the front tires.

" Ok lets see your dad said we need to burn the snow from the back of the tires first."

Remember the instructions perfectly Eric crouches down next to each tire as Jackie and himself worked as a team for the next couple of minutes to burn away the snow from each of the tires. When the time came for the last step Eric had slowly poured kitty litter down onto the ground before he would give Jackie a thumbs up who has made her way into the driver's seat to move forward. After the couple had been successful in getting the car out of the snow each other member of the gang cheered from the back as the young couple gave each other a quick kiss before they continued their trip down the road.

* * *

After a few more hours of driving through the snow the gang finally arrived at the ski cabin. As each member of the gang looks around excitedly at the inside of the cabin the only thing that Eric and Jackie are looking at are each other with smiles on their faces. Giving each other a quick kiss the young couple turned to see Donna and Hyde doing the same while Kelso and Fez are at the far end of the room looking at a few animal heads that are on the wall.

Taking a few steps forward with Jackie in his arms Eric looks around the room before he looks down to see Jackie looking up towards him with a bright smile.

" We made it."

" Yeah. Just in time too. That storm was getting pretty nasty."

" I'm so cold! The snow has stolen my manhood!"

Letting out a small laugh both Eric and Jackie turn their heads to see Hyde and Donna making their way over towards Fez.

" I am freezing! The winter in my country is seventy degrees! We must hold each other for warmth."

Looking on seeing Fez wrapping his arms around both Hyde and Donna slowly Jackie leans into Eric's ear before whispering.

" There is only one bedroom in the cabin and it's ours. Wanna go check it out?"

" Definitely."

Turning his head Eric quickly feels Jackie pecking him on the lips before he feels her grabbing his hands. As he is lead towards the side room at the opposite end of the cabin Eric turns to see Hyde and Kelso giving him a grin and nod before he is lead into the room. Feeling Jackie's hands leaving his own Eric watches Jackie walk up towards the open doorframe before addressing the room.

" We will see everyone tomorrow. Make yourselves at home."

" I thought we were gonna hang…."

Before Hyde has a chance to finish his sentence he watches Jackie shut the door of the bedroom before he turns towards Donna.

" Guess not."

Receiving a nod Hyde shakes loose of Fez's grip before he turns towards a liquor cabinet in the corner. Seeing a open bottle on the bottom shelf Hyde quickly grabs the bottle before heading back towards Fez.

" You know what man? This will warm you right up. Take a sip of that!"

Holding in her laughter Donna watches Fez take the bottle from her boyfriend's hand before she watches him take a small sip.

" Yum, liquid candy!"

Letting out a small laugh Donna watches Fez drink straight from the bottle before she turns to see Hyde's eyes wide from the amazement of watching Fez down the bottle.

* * *

Opening up their eyes as Eric and Jackie take a much needed breather after having a long makeout session for the last hour both turn towards the door where they hear some music along with the distant sounds of a name being called out. Shrugging their shoulders the couple continues their makeout session before they hear the music being stopped from the other side and a knock coming from the door. Breaking off with a huff Eric and Jackie both go over towards the door before they open it to reveal Hyde and Donna in their winter clothing with each shaking.

" We have a problem."

Looking over their shoulders Eric looks around to see Kelso and Fez nowhere in sight.

" Uh guys where is Kelso and Fez?"

" That's the problem. Fez well he kinda killed a entire bottle of Amaretto and ran outside saying he had to make a snow angel. But he was in his underwear."

" Alright so you guys found him right?"

" No. We haven't found him. That is why we need your help. Kelso is still out there looking for him."

With a huff Jackie takes Eric hand before leading him towards the front door. After grabbing a hold of their jackets from the ground Jackie had lead Eric outside with Donna and Hyde following after them.

Coming up with a plan to split up Eric and Jackie walked to the left while Donna and Hyde walked to the right. As each Eric and Jackie yell out Fez's and Kelso's name out in the air both stop in their tracks when they see the moon above them. Seeing the moon shining down bright upon them both turn towards each other with smiles on their faces before they embraced each other. With each getting caught in the moment both turn towards each giving the other a deep kiss before a small groan comes from a snow pile a little way from them. Breaking off the kiss the young couple walked slowly over towards the sound hand in hand until they both let out a small laugh at the discovery they had found. Looking down into the snow Eric and Jackie laugh as they see Fez laying down in the snow with a perfect snow angel around him. Taking their eyes off of Fez both Eric and Jackie turn towards each other.

" Well he did want to make a snow angel. Guess he got his wish."

" I'll say. He made a perfect snow angel."

" Yeah but he only made a snow angel. I'm standing next to a real angel."

With her face breaking into a bright smile Jackie wraps her arms around Eric's neck before she presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Hearing Fez moaning from the ground Jackie suddenly breaks off before letting out a few giggle as she leans her head down into Eric's chest.

" I guess we should get Fez back to the cabin before he becomes a popsicle."

Nodding her head into his chest Jackie unwraps her arms from the back of Eric's neck before she watches as Eric walks over towards Fez. As Jackie watches Eric hesitating to grab a hold of Fez due to his lack of clothing Jackie lets out a small laugh before she gives Eric a small smile. Seeing him returning the smile Jackie watches Eric reach down before he slowly lifts Fez onto his left shoulder. Seeing Eric starting to stumble into the snow Jackie quickly makes her way over towards Eric before wrapping her arms around his right side. As Jackie steers Eric back towards the ski cabin she glances over to her left seeing Eric with a smile on his face before she returns the smile. Right as Eric and Jackie had gotten to the outside of the cabin both turned their heads to see Donna making her way towards the cabin with Hyde and Kelso following close behind her. Being lead inside by the other members of the gang Jackie holds in her laughter as she watches Donna sit down on a couch near the fireplace before Eric flops Fez down on the back with his butt almost directly in Donna's face. Looking on seeing the embarrassment on Donna's face Jackie bring up her hands covering her mouth as she sees Donna turning her head away before laughing out.

" Can one of you guys put his pants on?"

The room breaks out into laughter as Jackie buries her head into Eric's chest with him wrapping his arms around her. With everyone getting settled for the night after finding getting Fez clothed and bundled up near the fireplace Eric and Jackie returned back towards the bedroom while Donna and Hyde got into Hyde's large sleeping bag with Kelso taking the couch. When the morning came each member of the gang quickly got into their winter clothing before going outside to enjoy the scenery. As each couple wandered around taking in the scenery all around the cabin Eric and Jackie had found a nice quiet area a short distance where they had found Fez in the snow before they started to build a snowman. As each laughed with joy making a goofy looking snowman both quickly were engaged in a snowball fight when Donna and Hyde had popped around a tree throwing a few snowballs at them. Using their snowman as cover the young couple had returned fire against their adversaries while their snowman wall was slowly being destroyed. After minutes of constant fire between the two couples the fire ceased against one another when they had seen Kelso and Fez coming in from the distance. Receiving a signal from Donna and Hyde from their hiding spot both Eric and Jackie gave them a nod before each turned and open fired at Kelso and Fez with Donna and Hyde. After each couple had lowered Kelso and Fez down towards the ground both couples had let out a small cheer when they heard Kelso yelling out that he and Fez had given up. Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend Jackie gave Eric a victory kiss which after she let out a small laugh with Eric as she watched Kelso get up off of the ground with snow dripping down from his jacket and pants.

After going back to the cabin finding a few sleds that were stored away outside of the cabin in a small shed each member of the gang were slowly lead by Jackie towards a small hill not too far from the cabin. With each couple taking one of the larger sleds Eric and Jackie first made their way down the hill with Hyde and Donna following close behind them shortly after. As each couple smiled and laughed with joy from feeling like a little kid again each watched as Fez got onto a sled before he had successfully slid down the hill on his sled before he had jumped up in joy telling everyone that it was his first sled ride. Then came Kelso's turn. As everyone listened to Kelso bragging that the hill was for little kids each couple along with Fez watched Kelso going flying head first off of his sled halfway down the hill before he landed face first into the snow. As Kelso had lifted himself out of the snow before he spit out some snow out of his mouth each other member of the gang had let out a small laugh before going back up the hill.

For the next few hours all that could be heard from the hills was laughs and cheers of joy coming from the hill. As each member of the gang scattered back to the cabin until only two remained at the bottom of the hill Jackie had quickly laid on her back in the snow with Eric a few feet away from her as they made snow angels of their own. Getting up from the ground the young couple quickly grabbed each other's hand before looking back taking a look at their work. Seeing each other's work both let out a small laugh as they had embraced each other before giving the other a deep kiss as the sky started to get dark.


	9. Christmas

Chapter 9: Christmas

Getting back from their mini winter vacation with only a couple of days remaining until Christmas the gang had scattered all around in search for presents for their love ones. With already taking care of getting the presents he wanted for his parents along with his girlfriend Eric kicked back on the couch for the next few days as the gang went all around Point Place. While Eric had layed back Jackie had gone out with Donna to the mall to help Donna find the perfect gift for her boyfriend. When she was questioned on what she was going to be getting for Eric all that Jackie would tell Donna with a smile on her face was something special. Now with just a few days remaining Eric and Jackie find themselves in the basement with the rest of the gang watching Christmas cartoons with the rest of the gang. While the men are gathered around the television both Donna is found decorating a nearby Christmas tree with Jackie handing her Christmas decorations with each glancing over towards the television every few seconds.

" Man the Grinch has a big butt!"

" Yes nothing says Christmas like a big green Grinch ass!"

Taking his eyes off the television screen Eric glances over seeing Donna and Jackie giving Fez a confused look before he turns his attention towards his girlfriend.

" Eric can you hold the ladder for me?"

Giving Donna a nod Eric gets out of his seat before walking over towards the tree. Looking over seeing the smile on Jackie's face Eric grabs a firm hold of the ladder holding it still for Donna while his eyes never leave Jackie's.

" So Eric what are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

Taking his eyes off of Jackie's eyes Eric turns his head seeing Kelso leaning over from his seat on the couch.

" Oh my parents are having the same lame Christmas party that they have every year. You know one of those lame adult parties. Hey neighbor is that a mistletoe?"

As Eric starts to make kissing sounds with his mouth Jackie lets out a small laugh which forces Eric to look towards her.

" Well if that is the case then i guess we won't be needing this?"

Reaching into the box she is holding Jackie pulls out a small mistletoe from within before raising it over her head while keeping eye contact with Eric. Seeing her boyfriend opening his mouth a few times a smile comes to Jackie's face at his reaction.

" Or maybe we do. What do you think Eric?"

Giving Jackie a nod Eric leans in giving Jackie a gentle kiss as Donna turns her head on the ladder.

" Alright guys how does it look?"

Turning their attention away from the television both Hyde and Kelso turn to look towards the top of the tree where both see Donna leaning into the tree.

" It's great babe!"

" Oh it's fabulous!"

" Guys the ornaments are up here."

" Oh yeah that's great!"

Breaking off the kiss Jackie places the box she is holding over to the side before she wraps her arms around Eric right as Donna passes by them towards the couch.

" Oh, I just love Christmas! It's all about good tiding and cheer. And shopping!"

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was what Jesus was going for Jackie."

" Hey, I give too Hyde. Each year my friends and I deliver gift baskets to the unfortunate."

" I think you mean less fortunate Jackie. But still you should be proud of yourself. I think it is great that you do that Jackie."

" Thank you Donna. Oh Eric can you drive my friends and I around to deliver the gift baskets this year?"

" Yeah sure. That's not a problem Jackie. Although i might need some more convincing."

Seeing Eric looking back to the mistletoe in her hand Jackie gives Eric a smile as she raises the mistletoe back over their heads before she gives him another kiss as footsteps are heard coming from the basement stairs. Breaking off the kiss Jackie looks over to see Kitty making her way down the stairs with a smile on her face before she stops in back of the couch.

" Oh what are you guys doing watching cartoons when Holiday Inn is on?"

Looking over Jackie and Eric watch as Kitty walks over towards the television before changing the channel.

" Oh here we go. Where the treetops glisten….la la la listen! Eric can you come help me get the Christmas decorations from the back?"

" Sure mom."

Untangling her arms from around his body Jackie watches Eric and Kitty going into the storage room in the back of the basement before she turns her attention back towards the gang."

" You know what my favorite Christmas gift of all time is? Light brite! It's fun making things with Light brite."

Looking around the room seeing everyone giving him a look Kelso leans back in his seat.

" Well it is."

" Man my favorite gift is cash! That way you can buy whatever you want! Know what i mean Donna?"

" Uh huh."

" Like let's just say somebody gave you….I don't know let's say six dollars and some change for you to buy a present. What would you get?"

" Well Hyde it doesn't matter how much it could cost as long as it's personal and sentimental."

Looking over with a smile Jackie is about to speak up when she hears a scream coming from the storage room. As she watches Kitty run past her up the stairs Jackie turns towards the storage room where she sees Eric emerging from the room.

" We were going through a box of Christmas decorations and we found a Christmas rat."

Right as the sentence leaves his mouth Eric hears a squeak coming near him before he runs over towards the couch getting on the back of the couch with Jackie as a small rat comes through the room under the couch.

* * *

A few short hours later after each member of the gang had scattered away to their homes Eric and Jackie find themselves sitting at the dinner table with Red and Kitty while Laurie who had just arrived home from college for a break sits at the counter. With a smile on her face Jackie remembers the encounter she just had with Hyde before she and Eric had left to go upstairs. Remembering how Hyde had taken her advice to get his girlfriend a frame to place a photo of himself and Donna from when they were kids only makes her smile get wider. These thoughts are quickly shakened out of her mind when she feels her free hand gently being grabbed by Eric's free hand before it is given a small squeeze. Looking over seeing her boyfriend giving her a smile Jackie returns the smile before she watches Kitty turning towards Laurie.

" So Laurie seeing anyone special at college?"

" Oh, I like to date around."

" Slut choum!"

" Well bless you."

Covering her mouth with her hand Jackie lets out a small laugh before she sees Eric turning towards his father.

" Thanks mom. Uh hey dad, I was wondering if instead of being at your party this year if me and Jackie could throw a party in the basement. I mean, I think i am old enough."

Seeing his wife let out a small laugh Red looks over towards Eric and Jackie before giving them a nod.

" Alright."

Hearing her husband's answer Kitty stops laughing before in usion with her daughter she asks.

" Alright?"

" Yeah. Every year he just mopes around here like it's the end of the world anyways. Eric has earned it."

" Daddy! You can't be serious!"

" I am sweetie. Besides Jackie will be with him the whole time."

" That is so not fair. Why does the little drummer boy get to throw a party when i don't?"

" Speaking of drummer boy who is going to sing the high parts on The Little Drummer Boy now Red?"

" Well mom it's traditionally the man who can't grow any facial hair."

" Oh you mean like the moustache you have Laurie."

" What!"

Looking over with a grin Jackie watches Laurie quickly run out of the room before she glances over seeing a wide smile on her boyfriend's face. Feeling her hand getting a squeeze from his a smile forms on her face before she watches Eric turn his attention back towards his dad.

" Uh dad there's one more thing. I need some money."

" Alright Eric. I want you to pick out this year's tree. Whatever you don't spend you can use for your party."

Looking over seeing his dad taking his wallet out of his pocket Eric lets out a small huff as he watches his dad going through his wallet.

" Hey dad, you know how much i hate haggling with those tree…."

" Haggling is part of being an adult. Now here's…."

" Actually Mr Forman if you don't mind i would like to pay for the tree. I have seen the perfect tree in that tree lot. Before you say anything can you please let me do this for you and Mrs Forman. Both of you have been so nice to me over the last few months and i wanted to get you both something special for Christmas. If you want you can consider it your Christmas present?"

Looking over to his wife seeing her giving him a smile and nod Red turns back towards Jackie giving her a nod before putting a few of the bills back into his wallet.

" Thank you Jackie. Here Eric here is twenty dollars for your's and Jackie's party."

Taking the twenty with a smile Eric turns to see his mother with a smile.

" Okay both of you can throw a party. But can I at least make you both some punch and cookies for your party?"

" We don't want you to go through any trouble helping us Mrs Forman. You are already preparing for yours and Mr Forman's party already. We can handle it."

" Well how about some punch then. You can't have a Christmas party without punch. That's just insane!"

Letting out a small laugh Jackie turns seeing her boyfriend giving her a nod before she looks back towards Kitty.

" Okay Mrs Forman. But just punch please. We don't want you to go through any trouble helping us prepare for our party."

Watching Kitty give her a smile and nod Jackie turns back towards her plate as the rest of their dinner is eaten in silence.

* * *

The next day after picking Jackie up from her house in the morning Eric and Jackie along with the help of Kelso and Hyde had successfully loaded a recently cut down tree onto the Vista Cruiser. After being lead into the tree lot by his girlfriend after twenty minutes of searching the lot Eric looked over to see a bright smile on Jackie's face when she pointed proudly at one of the trees in the middle of the lot. Looking on seeing the tree was what would be described to everyone around as perfect by his girlfriend the young couple had walked back up to the vendor before paying for the tree. When asked if they needed help cutting down the tree all eyes went to Kelso when he called out that they could handle it. That it was a man's job. Getting back over to the tree after watching for half and hour of Kelso failing to cut down the small tree the rest of the gang went back over towards the vendor with smiles on their faces as Kelso laid in the snow out of breathe next to the tree. With a quick car ride back to the Forman residence Jackie had watched Eric and Kelso unloading the tree from the top of the Vista Cruiser before bringing it down to the basement with Hyde following after them. Once she had stepped inside of the basement closing the door behind herself a pair of footsteps coming from the basement stairs has Jackie look up to see Kitty and Laurie making their way towards her and Eric.

" Oh Eric,Jackie. This is the most beautiful tree i think i have ever seen. Oh it looks so fresh. Where did you find it?"

" It was hidden deep in the tree lot. Jackie found it."

Looking over seeing Kitty giving Eric a kiss on the cheek Jackie seconds later suddenly feels Kitty wrapping her arms around her for a hug which she returns in full.

" Thank you Jackie."

" Your welcome Mrs Forman."

Feeling Kitty breaking off the hug Jackie watches Kitt give her a smile before turning to go back up the stairs. Looking over once she sees that Kitty is out of the basement Jackie turns to see Laurie looking over at Eric.

" Oh, you didn't get this from a lot! You stole it!"

" No. We haggled."

" With who Smokey the Bear? You stole it!"

Taking a few steps forward Jackie gives Laurie a glare as she stands next to her boyfriend.

" No. We."

Jackie raises her right hand and points to her and Eric.

" Bought this tree. You know purchase something and not get it for free. But i guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you since from what i have heard you like to give a lot of things out for free."

Looking over seeing his girlfriend and sister glaring at each other after a few seconds Eric turns his head when he sees Kelso's mouth wide open before he yells out.

" Burn!"

Looking over seeing Kelso and Hyde laughing behind her brother and his girlfriend Laurie sends Jackie a glare before turning around going up the basement stairs.

Once he sees his sister fully up the basement stairs Eric looks over towards Jackie with a wide smile.

" You are so badass!"

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend body Eric gives Jackie a small hug as he hears her giggling in his arms. After a few seconds Eric released his hold on her before he lowers his hands down to her waist when he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

" You are so my hero."

Giving him a bright smile Jackie leans in giving Eric a gentle kiss before pulling back to look in his eyes.

" I know."

Looking back over Eric and Jackie watch Kelso and Hyde grab each end of the tree before they make their way towards the basement stairs. Once they see that they are near the stairs Eric and Jackie quickly follow after Hyde and Kelso before they help them bring the tree the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

With the next day coming in a hurry as Eric drove Jackie and her friends around down all he could do was smile at his girlfriend. With each and every stop as Eric watched Jackie go over to a few men,women,and children that were at a street corner or inside of a church his smile only got wider at seeing the joy and the smiles that Jackie was producing from the strangers. Looking down seeing that it was close to becoming dark soon Eric watched his girlfriend along with her friends get back into his car before they drove away back in the direction of his house. Looking over seeing the smile on his girlfriend's face brings one to his own when he feels her kissing his cheek. Glancing back over with a smile after telling Jackie that he had one last stop to make Eric had driven Jackie and her friends to his house asking for her to watch over the party. That he had to pick up something for his dad. Getting a kiss Jackie gave him a smile before getting out of the car with her friends before entering the basement. After getting back on the road as he feels guilty about telling his girlfriend a small lie these thoughts are broken up when he thinks about the reaction that she will have when she receives his Christmas gift. A gift that is waiting to be picked up at Bob's store. Getting to the store with haste as Eric opens up the front doors of the store Eric sees his father popping his head off of the counter to look at him.

" Eric? What are you doing here. It's Christmas Eve."

Looking over before Eric has a chance to respond Eric feels a hand on his shoulder before he turns to see Mr Pinciotti next to him.

" Oh you must be here to pick up the necklace you ordered."

" Necklace? What are you talking about Bob?"

" Oh i guess Eric didn't tell you. A little while back Eric had me order a custom necklace for Jackie."

Turning his attention away from Bob's direction Red turns towards his son with his face showing amazement.

" No kidding. Good for you son."

" Thanks dad."

" Oh it should be in in the lockbox under the display case. It's in the small black box."

Giving Bob a nod Red bends down taking out the key from his pocket before unlocking the case. Reaching down Red quickly unlocks the lockbox before grabbing a small black box from within. Getting back to his feet Red places the black jewelry box onto the counter before looking back over towards his son.

" So i take it this is the reason why you wanted all those extra chores around the house."

" Yes sir."

Seeing his father giving him a nod Eric quickly turns towards Bob.

" So how much do i owe you Mr Pinciotti?"

" Well it was a little bit more than i originally told you. I was told it was originally 25 dollars but with some of the customization done to make the necklace the guy charged me 35 dollars for it."

" Oh. I see. Is there a way where we can work out a deal. I have 25 that i can give you now."

Giving Eric a smile Bob nods his head towards Eric.

" You're a good kid Eric. I'll tell you what how about you give me the 25 you have and you can work the rest off. Say after you are done mowing your father's yard you can come over and mow mine for a month. What do you say?"

Seeing Bob extend his hand out Eric quickly gives him a smile before shaking his hand.

" It's a deal sir."

Releasing Bob's hand Eric grabs his wallet from his pocket pulling out a few bills before handing them to Bob. Looking over seeing his father extending his hand out with the black jewelry box Eric slowly takes it before looking down at it in his hands.

" What are you waiting for son. You should get back to Jackie and give her your gift."

" You're right sir."

Walking over towards the entrance of the store Eric glances back towards his father and Bob seeing smiles on their faces before calling out.

" Bye dad. Goodbye Mr Pinciotti. Thanks again."

After seeing a wave coming from his father and Mr Pinciotti moving quickly Eric got back into his car before heading back towards his house with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile right as Eric had dropped her and her friends off at the Forman residence after Jackie had introduced her friends to everyone in the gang Jackie finds herself in the kitchen with Mrs Forman preparing a few things for the party down stairs when Laurie and a woman known as Bernice who Jackie knew to be Eric's grandmother came through the sliding doors into the kitchen holding a few bags.

" Mom we're back from the store."

" Oh Kitty, I made a few changes on your shopping list. I don't like your taste in dip."

Looking over seeing Kitty glance her way as she shakes her head at the ground Jackie returns her focus at preparing a few bowls of chips to bring downstairs.

" Oh Laurie can you go store the alcohol at the bar. Make sure we have enough rum and vodka."

Watching her daughter grab a bag and leave towards the living room Kitty turns to see Bernice making her way towards her.

" All that rum and vodka! Kitty, you have a problem!"

" It's for the party Bernice."

" Oh that's convenient. All i know is my Red didn't start to drink until he met you."

" And I didn't start drinking until i met you."

Letting a small laugh with Mrs Forman both Jackie and Kitty turn to see Bernice with wide eyes.

" Oh Merry Christmas! Okay Bernice why don't you go and help Laurie in the other room. She will need help decorating the Christmas tree."

Looking on seeing Bernice exit the kitchen Jackie turns towards Kitty before whispering out.

" Mrs Forman can i ask you something?"

" Of course Jackie. What is it?"

" What does she have against you? You are like the nicest person in the world. I don't get it."

" Well about twenty five years ago Mr Forman was dating this very attractive well to do woman that Bernice liked and he married me instead. And she has never forgiven me."

" That bitch!"

Looking over with wide eyes Kitty starts to laugh before wrapping her arms around Jackie for a small hug before a few seconds later she breaks it off.

" Thank you Jackie. Here you should get back downstairs. I can finish making the punch for your party."

" No Mrs Forman. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

" It's fine really. I still have to make some for the party up here. You should get back downstairs to your guests. I was wondering though where is Eric? I haven't seen him in a few hours."

" Oh he said that he had something he needed to pick up for Mr Forman. He should be back in a little while."

" Okay now go. Get back to your friends downstairs. I can finish everything up here."

Giving Kitty a nod Jackie picks up a few bowls of chips before heading downstairs into the basement.

Once she sees that Jackie has left the area Kitty has a small smile appear on her face before she starts making two large bowls of punch. After a couple of minutes getting everything out Kitty looks over to see her daughter walking back into the room.

" Here mom let me help you."

" It's okay Laurie. I have it under control."

" Mom, you have been running around all day. Here go into the living room and relax for a while. I will make the punch for the little drummer boy's party."

Looking over Kitty gives her daughter a smile before she turns and leaves the kitchen not seeing the grin on her daughter's face.

Pulling a arm back from her back Laurie places a bottle on the counter before quickly making the punch. Looking down Laurie quickly grabs the bottle before pouring its contents into the punch bowl.

" Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!"

Making sure that the whole bottle is empty Laurie quickly hides the bottle when she hears the oven timer going off. Looking over seeing her mother coming back into the room Laurie watches her mother take out the cookies from the oven before she follows after her with the punch bowl into the basement.

* * *

A short while after getting back down stairs after being given the cookies and punch from upstairs Jackie waits patiently with all of her friends in the basement as the party starts to begin. With Kelso and Hyde showing up first Jackie shaked her head as she saw the two of them went into the back hiding a few bags full of beer into a cooler in the backroom. Looking closely has she has a second cup of punch Jackie watches as Hyde approaches Donna in the corner holding a small box. Right as Donna opens up her present a wide smile comes to Jackie's face as she sees the smile appear across Donna's face before she kisses Hyde. Glancing over towards the door Jackie waits patiently for Eric to arrive as her smile remains on her face thinking of the present she had gotten Eric for this special Christmas. Hearing a giggle coming from her right Jackie glances over seeing her friends huddled around Fez on the couch.

" You know who you remind me of? Freddie Prinze."

" No Riccardo Modelblonde."

" You said model blonde."

" Okay shut up. Okay Fez, I want you to say something like really slow."

" Hello my darlings. And when i say hello you know what i mean."

Hearing her friends giggling Jackie lets out a small laugh before her eyes go wide when she sees the basement door opening revealing her boyfriend."

" Eric!"

Getting up off of the couch before she gives Eric any chance to react Jackie wraps her arms around Eric before giving him a quick kiss. Breaking up the kiss Jackie opens her eyes to see Eric with a smile on his face before she watches him reach into his jacket pocket revealing a small black box.

" Merry Christmas Jackie."

With a bright smile coming to her face Jackie unwraps her arms from around Eric taking the box into her hands before her eyes go wide at what she sees inside of the box. Inside of the box contains a special gold colored necklace with the letters J and B attached to the other. Inside of each letter is a coat of red and green rubes going across the inside.

Looking back up with tears forming in her eyes Jackie smiles up towards Eric before leaning in pressing her lips back to his for a deep kiss. After a few seconds Jackie feels Eric breaking off the kiss before she opens her eyes to see Eric grabbing a hold of the necklace. Giving him a bright smile and nod Jackie turns her head as Eric slowly puts the necklace around her neck. Looking down seeing the necklace around her neck Jackie suddenly hears her friends gasping from the couch while her smile gets wider. Turning around Jackie quickly grabs a hold of Eric's hands leading him to the couch. For the next hour Jackie sat close to Eric on the couch talking with her friends with a smile on her face. After hearing how pretty the necklace is from each of her friends Jackie's smile only got wider when her friends told her how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Eric. With her agreeing with each of their statements Jackie praised her boyfriend calling him the best boyfriend in the world before shortly after Jackie looked over to see Mr Forman walking down the stairs. Seeing her boyfriend's father looking straight at the couch Jackie taps Eric on the shoulder before they both look over towards the stairs.

" Alright Eric. Before I explain the beer, maybe you can tell me why i found one of your dumbass friends upstairs in Laurie's room with your sister."

" Who?"

Looking around the room both Eric and Jackie do a head count before they realize that Kelso is missing from the room. Turning her attention back towards Red with a smile Jackie calls out.

" You can't let Michael get away with what he did Mr Forman. Shoot him."

" Eric what the hell is going on in here? Have these girls been drinking?"

" No dad! I swear!"

" We haven't been drinking Mr Forman. We have only had the punch that Laurie brought down stairs."

Walking over Red has a small cup of punch before he turns towards Eric and Jackie.

" Lousy with hooch! Eric bring Jackie and her friends home. I will have a talk with you when you get home. Hyde,foreign kid the rest of the beer goes upstairs in my refrigerator. Donna your father is upstairs i suggest you join him. As for the rest of you go home! This party is over!"

Getting up off the couch in a hurry Eric grabs a hold of Jackie's hand before leading Jackie and her friends outside to her car. With a quick few stops Eric drops off all of Jackie's friends at their respected homes until only himself and Jackie remained. Arriving to her house Eric had quickly helped Jackie out of his car when he saw her start to stumble. Picking her up off of the passenger's car seat Eric cradled Jackie in his arms as he went up to the front door of her house. After a few knocks Eric was let in by one of the maids before he had slowly walked up the stairs. Getting inside of her room right as Eric helped Jackie out of his arms suddenly Eric feels Jackie crashing her lips to his. Wrapping his arms around her waist a thought came to Eric before he felt himself being steered toward her bed. Breaking off the kiss Eric whispers out to Jackie.

" You don't want to do this Jackie. You're drunk."

Helping her on the bed Eric quickly wrapped a blanket over Jackie's body before he watched her snuggle close to one of her pillows.

" You really are the greatest boyfriend ever. I love you Eric."

Leaning down with a smile on his face Eric kisses the top of Jackie's forehead before whispering out.

" I love you too Jackie. Have sweet dreams."

Turning around as Eric is about to close her bedroom door Eric glances back over seeing a smile on his girlfriend's face with her eyes closed shut before he quietly closes her bedroom door and heads back home.

* * *

With the next morning coming in a flash Eric finds himself sitting alone at the kitchen table remembering the previous day in full detail. After he has gotten home to see his father waiting for him both himself and his father had a long talk about what had happened at the party. While explaining to his father that he had no idea that their was going to be any alcohol at the party Eric was quickly explained by his father that it was still his responsible and was given a hard talk about what could have happened if he didn't come down the stairs to see the girls drunk. With his father's words sinking in after he had received the message what next surprised Eric was his father telling him that it was not entirely his fault. That after he had left he had questioned his sister about the whole incident with her confessing that she had something to do with the rum in the punch. With the explanation he received Red told Eric that he was not going to ground him but he was on probation. That if he sees him ever pulling this stunt again that he would put his foot up his ass.

These thought are broken up when suddenly the sliding doors are slowly opened to reveal his girlfriend with an embarrassed look on her face. Watching her closely Eric sees Jackie taking the closet seat next to him with her eyes glued to the table.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" I'm embarrassed about what happened last night. I mean i got drunk here with your parents just upstairs."

" It's okay really Jackie. My dad understands that it wasn't your fault. That it was my sisters for getting you drunk."

" What do you mean?"

" Laurie mixed a bottle of rum into the punch bowl. I guess after i drove you home my dad questioned her about it."

" Bitch."

" Yeah. Don't worry though. We will totally get her back for this."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie looks up into Eric's eyes.

" Thank you for taking care of me last night. You really are the greatest boyfriend ever."

Leaning forward Jackie presses her lips to Eric's for a quick kiss before looking down towards her new necklace.

" I still didn't get to give you your Christmas present yet."

" Jackie you didn't have to get me anything. You already give me everything i will ever need."

With her smile widening Jackie gives Eric another quick kiss before whispering into his ear.

" My parents won't be home tonight. Come to my house around 8 o'clock tonight."

Looking up seeing Jackie exit her seat and heading towards the sliding doors Eric calls out.

" What do you have in mind beautiful?"

Turning around with a bright smile Jackie opens the sliding doors before taking a step through.

" It's a surprise. 8 o'clock tonight."

Giving him a wink Jackie exits out of the kitchen with a smile on her face before sliding the doors shut.

* * *

As the day goes by in a hurry Eric slowly drives his way up towards his girlfriend's house. Right as he arrives after a few knocks on the door Eric is welcomed into the house by the maid before he is told that Jackie is upstairs waiting for him. That she is leaving for the night and she will lock the front door behind her. Giving the maid a nod and his thanks Eric slowly made his way up the stairs towards his girlfriend's room. Seeing her bedroom door wide open Eric slowly makes his way inside not seeing Jackie anywhere in sight. However what he does see is a few candles lit across the room next to her bed. Walking over slowly Eric sits down on her bed when suddenly the bedroom lights are turned off engulfing the room into darkness except for the candle lights. Looking back over towards the doorframe Eric eyes widen as he suddenly sees Jackie's bedroom door closing with Jackie behind her door with a wide smile. Hearing the door close with a click of the lock being applied Eric's eyes widen when he sees Jackie walking into the light. Looking her up in down seeing Jackie in a small Christmas costume that fits her frame perfectly Eric's mouth drops open which earns a few giggles from his girlfriend. Looking back up into her eyes seeing her smile only widening Eric watches Jackie make her way towards him before she is only inches away from him. Suddenly Eric watches Jackie lean over towards him before whispering out to him.

" Have you been a good boy this year Eric?"

Pleased at seeing her boyfriend's reaction Jackie reaches down placing her hands down on his cheeks helping him nod his head before she leans down the rest of the way giving him a passionate kiss. Holding the kiss Jackie starts to push Eric down onto the middle of the bed. For the next few hours of the night all the sounds that could be heard from Jackie's bedroom were the sounds of Jackie and Eric having passionate love.


	10. Christmas Aftermath

Chapter 10: Christmas Aftermath

With the sun shining bright through the small window in the corner of the room Eric slowly opens his eyes as memories of the previous day come flooding back into his mind. As the fog fades away from his eyes feeling a leg draped across one of his own and a head along with an arm across his chest a smile starts to form on Eric's face as memories of what happened the previous night come into his mind. Remembering how he had been surprised by his girlfriend the previous night before they had their first time together makes the smile on his face grow wider. Remembering how after their first time he had held this beautiful girl in his arms all night before he had drifted off to sleep hours later. Looking down seeing a wave of brunette hair down on his chest hiding its owner's identity with a smile Eric reaches down with his right hand before he gently starts to stroke her hair. Feeling her body start to stir seconds later Eric stop stroking her hair when he sees Jackie turning towards him with her eyes barely open and a smile across her face. Seeing the smile on his girlfriend's face only makes his get wider before he leans down giving her a gentle kiss before pulling back seconds later and placing his head back down on the pillow his head was previously resting on.

" So this is what it feels like to not be a virgin."

Giving her boyfriend a few giggles Jackie turns to see Eric looking down towards her with a smile. Looking into his eyes with only seeing love and care makes Jackie's smile get wider as she remembers the previous night. As she remembers how they had shared a passionate night together Jackie starts to remember how she had felt after. Feeling closer to her boyfriend than she had ever had before. Remembering how she had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms feeling like that was where she was always meant to belong. Breaking out of these thoughts propping herself up on one elbow Jackie looks down towards Eric with her smile fading as a few fears start to pop into her head. Fears of that Eric would leave her now that she had sex with him just like in a few fictional movies she had seen before. Shaking these thoughts away Jackie looks deep into Eric's eyes.

" Eric? Does the fact that we just had sex change anything about us?"

Propping himself up a little Eric looks towards Jackie's face seeing only concern riddled across her face before he reaches up with his right hand resting it on her cheek.

" Well i guess you can say that we are now full time lovers. That we just entered a bond for life. I mean do you feel the same about me the way i feel about you?"

With her doubts leaving her mind a bright smile comes to Jackie's face as she nods her head before she leans down to give Eric a gentle kiss.

" I love you."

" I love you too Jackie. Besides we didn't have sex. We made love."

With her smile getting wider Jackie looks down deep into Eric's eyes as she replays Eric's last words to her in her head. She had an idea of what he had meant but the thought of hearing the words come him made her feel warm inside. Hearing and seeing something that she had only ever seen from movies. Something she thought she would never witness in real life.

" Oh. Is there a difference between having sex and making love?"

Waiting patiently for his response Jackie watches Eric nod his head before she sees him giving her a smile.

" Yep there is a big difference Jackie. Having sex is just a physical activity with couples that don't have any connection to one another. Making love means that we are not only physically connected but also emotionally. It's something only people in love can do. Which i can definitely say about us. I am in love with this beautiful princess in front of me."

With her face breaking into a bright smile Jackie leans down giving Eric a kiss as seconds later she pulls back with the bright smile still on her face.

" Oh Eric. That was so romantic."

Looking down seeing the smile on her boyfriend's face makes Jackie giggle before a thought comes to her head and she quickly gets up off the bed.

" Oh we need to get you out of here. If my father sees you up here with me."

Watching his girlfriend running across the room into her closet and dressers Eric continues to stare at her naked body before he looks up to see Jackie looking at him with a smile on her face.

" What are you staring at Eric?"

" Um a goddess,princess,and angel all mixed together into a beautiful girl."

With her face starting to blush from all the compliments she had just received Jackie walks over towards Eric before giving him a deep kiss.

" Thank you. Now come on. We have to get you out of here. My father would blow a gasket if you are seen up here."

Getting off of the bed after a few minutes of getting dressed slowly opening up her bedroom door Jackie takes a peek outside of her door looking for anyone in sight. No seeing or hearing anyone around Jackie quickly grabs a hold of Eric's left hand before she slowly and quietly starts to lead him down the hallway. Reaching the stairs as Jackie takes a peek down the stairs not seeing anyone with her grip on Eric's hand tightening Jackie slowly leads him down the stairs towards the front door. Slowly unlocking the front door Jackie quickly leads Eric outside before quietly closing the door behind her. As she makes her way over towards the Vista Cruiser which is safely parked in her driveway Jackie looks around seeing her father's car nowhere in sight before she lets out a sigh in relief. Getting into the Vista Cruiser as Jackie turns to see Eric focusing getting the car started a smile comes to Jackie's face as a sudden thought entered her mind before she reaches over placing her left hand on top of Eric's right hand right as the Vista Cruiser comes to life.

" About my father. Eric, I want you to know that i am not ashamed of being with you. It's just that my father is very protective of me. He wouldn't understand our relationship and would overreact. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Looking over with a smile on his face Eric leans forward giving Jackie a quick kiss before pulling back leaning his head against hers.

" I love you too. How about we go get some breakfast?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans in giving Eric a quick kiss before looking deep into his eyes.

" I would like that. Lover."

Leaning back Eric turns his head around as he starts to back the Vista Cruiser out of the driveway before he starts driving down the street towards his house.

* * *

Getting back to outside of his house as Eric and Jackie exited the Vista Cruiser both froze in their tracks when each turned to see Kitty and Red waiting for them at the sliding doors of the Forman Residence. Looking over seeing her boyfriend's eyes wide Jackie slowly makes her way over towards her boyfriend grabbing a hold of his right hand with her left before giving it a squeeze. Seeing Eric turning towards her way Jackie gives him a smile before she turns towards the Formans.

" Hi Mr and Mrs Forman."

" Hello Jackie. Now Eric where have you been? When i went looking for you around the house last night i found your car not parked in the driveway. Care to explain yourself?"

Before he has a chance to respond Eric feels Jackie giving his hand a squeeze before he hears her taking a breathe.

" Eric was with me last night Mr Forman. My father and mother were out of town and i didn't want to be alone last night. I'm sorry Mr Forman."

Giving her best puppy dog look Jackie watches Red turning around before he grabs the handle of the sliding doors.

" Damn. Come on you two. Breakfast is getting cold."

Looking on seeing Red entering the kitchen Jackie watches Kitty turning towards her giving her a smile and wink before she watches her enter the house after her husband. Turning back towards her boyfriend seeing the look of shock across his face Jackie lets out a giggle before leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek which snaps him out of his trace.

" You are the greatest girlfriend ever!"

Seeing Eric turning his attention towards her direction Jackie gives him a bright smile and nod before she leads him inside of the house.

With a quick breakfast with all eyes glued to them the whole time as they ate Jackie had lead Eric down stairs into the basement before telling him that she will be back in a little while. Receiving a kiss as Eric watched Jackie leaving the basement Eric had taken a seat on the couch with a wide smile on his face. For what had only felt like a few minutes of replaying the events of the last few days in his head Eric suddenly turns his head as the basement door opens revealing Hyde,Kelso,and Fez. Seeing Hyde and Kelso turning towards his way with a confused look across each of their faces Eric watches both take their usual seats in the basement before Eric hears Kelso leaning over towards the television screen with Fez doing the same.

 **And I would've gotten away with it too. If it wasn't for those darn kids….**

" Oh, I love the Scooby Doo."

" Forman what the hell are you grinning about?"

" What? A guy can't grin?"

Leaning forward from his seat Hyde takes a closer look at Eric's face before he leans back with a smile on his face.

" I think Forman and Jackie finally made the beast with two backs."

" The Backasaurus?"

Turning his attention away from the television Fez looks around seeing everyone giving him a confused look before he watches Hyde shake his head as he turns his attention back towards Eric.

" So?"

Seeing Eric's smile getting wider and a slight nod Fez pulls back with a smile.

" Holy smokes! I think he did it!"

In unison with all the members of the gang and Hyde call out.

" Forman did it!"

Reaching over giving Eric a high five along with the rest of the gang Hyde leans from his chair to look at Eric.

" Congratulations Forman."

" Yeah congrats Eric. Now how was it? I mean was it hot?"

Giving Kelso a nod Eric takes a breath before he looks around the room with a grin.

" So hot."

" Like how?"

" Well Kelso we can all agree that Jackie is hot right?"

Looking around seeing everyone giving him a nod Eric leans back in his seat on the couch as he pictures Jackie in his mind.

" I swear she has a body of a supermodel. She is so hot. Last night she…."

Seeing everyone staring at him with interested eyes Eric glances around the basement making sure that it is only them in the basement before whispering out.

" Last night she told me to go to her house. I guess her parents were out last night and weren't going to back all night. Anyways when i got up to her room that was when i saw her. She was in this christmas costume that i swear fit her body perfectly."

Looking around seeing everyone giving him a grin and nod Eric watches Hyde leaning back into his chair with a small smile.

" So you got to unwrap your Christmas present last night then?"

Giving him a nod Eric sees Hyde leaning out of his chair before he feels him getting tapped on the shoulder.

" Good for you Forman."

" Thanks Hyde. Now guys you can't tell anyone. If Jackie found out i told you guys what happened last night she would kill me."

" Well Forman, I'm not the one you have to worry about."

Following Hyde's eyes Eric looks over towards Fez who is staring back at the television screen before he turns towards Eric and Hyde.

" What?"

" You can't tell anyone Fez."

" I won't tell anyone Eric."

Leaning away from his chair Hyde gives Fez a look from his sunglasses.

" Uh huh. Just like how you told me that you wouldn't tell anyone about Forman and myself getting dance lessons from Mrs Forman. How long did that last before you told Kelso what you saw. Maybe a week?"

" No. Was more like a day. Besides Eric what does Fez get out of this if he doesn't tell anyone. What do i get?"

Giving Kelso a look from his seat Eric turns his attention towards Fez.

" How does a bag of Christmas candy sound to you?"

Seeing Fez quickly giving Eric a nod Kelso leans forward out of his seat.

" Hey what about me?"

Leaning out of his seat Eric gives Kelso a grin.

" How about i don't tell my dad that you are here. After he caught you with my sister upstairs in her room a few days ago he has been telling me that he wants to have a little chat with you. You don't tell anyone about what happened between me and Jackie and i will say that i never saw you."

Looking over with a grin on his face Hyde watches Kelso lean back into his seat before he turns back towards the television screen with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Donna's bedroom a similar conversation is taking place. Shortly after leaving her boyfriend's side Jackie had made her way over towards the Pinciotti residence. Being meet by Donna at the door Jackie had quickly made her way inside following Donna to her bedroom after she had told the redhead that there was something she needed to tell her in private. Getting up to Donna's room looking over seeing Donna sitting on her bed as she paces around the room Jackie tries to think of how to tell Donna of her problems when she hears Donna sighing from her bed.

" Jackie is something wrong? Not that i am complaining but it is awfully early for you to show up here."

Stopping in her tracks Jackie takes a deep breathe before turning towards Donna.

" There is something i need to talk to you about."

Seeing the distressed look on Jackie's face Donna's concern deepens.

" What is it. Does this have to do with Eric? Did he hurt you cause if he did i will…."

" No! No it's nothing like that. Eric and I made love last night."

" Oh my god Jackie! Tell me everything."

" No."

" Come on we are friends right Jackie? So how was it?"

" It was great. After we proved your love to each other Eric held me in his arms all night. I have never felt safer in my entire life."

" That's so sweet. So what's wrong then?"

" It was great. It felt right to be with Eric. But i don't think we did it right."

" Oh. So it wasn't what you expected then?"

" Exactly! I mean when i looked in his eyes all that i see is love and care for me. I love him but it was like neither of us was any good. Do you know what i mean?"

" Yeah. I do know what you mean. When i had my first time with Hyde after i had the same thoughts and fears as you."

" So what did you do then?"

" Well i realized that if you give it time that it will get better. Believe me after getting some more um….practice it will get better. Trust me on that."

With her face forming into a bright smile Jackie gives Donna a nod.

" Thank you Donna."

" No problem Jackie. Now let's go see what our boyfriend's are up to. But before we go i need to ask you this. You didn't give Eric any type nickname after right?"

With her smile widening Jackie shakes her head at Donna.

" No, I didn't give Eric any nicknames. He did give me a few though."

Following after Jackie out of her bedroom once she starts to descend down the stairs Donna's curiosity gets the best of her.

" So what nicknames did Eric give you?"

" Let's see he called me a princess,goddess,and an angel."

As she turns to see Donna's reaction Jackie lets out a small laugh before she leads Donna the rest of the way out of the house. Moving across the yard Jackie quickly leads Donna into the basement. Looking across the room with a smile Jackie makes her way forward towards her boyfriend who is sitting at the end of the couch with Kelso sitting at the other end with his head leaning against his hand on the couch arm. Turning seeing Fez with a wide smile on his face as he is eating small pieces of candy from a small bag Jackie shrugs her shoulders before sitting next to her boyfriend. Seeing Eric turning her way Jackie leans forward giving him a quick kiss before leaning her head down into his chest as she feels him wrapping his arms around her. Relaxing into his embrace after a few minutes of staring at the television screen with the rest of the gang in silence suddenly Jackie hears Fez clear his throat and crumble the empty candy bag in his hands.

" So how was it Jackie?"

With everyone's eyes widening Fez turns to see everyone except Jackie staring at him.

" What? Do i have something in my teeth?"

" Fez what the hell man!"

Hearing Kelso starting to laugh from his seat Eric turns his attention away from Fez to him.

" Oh you find that funny Kelso?"

Nodding his head Kelso lets out a small laugh as he stares at Eric.

" Yeah. You are so busted."

Letting a grin come across his face Eric looks over towards Kelso as he watches Kelso stop laughing.

" Well then you are going to love this Kelso. Hey Dad! Kelso's down here in the basement!"

Bolting up from his seat on the couch Kelso makes his way out of the basement door as the sound of footsteps quickly coming down the stairs echoes through the room.

Looking over his shoulder Eric sees his father making his way down the stairs before he watches him glance around the room.

" So where is he?"

" He just went outside sir."

Racing over towards the basement door Red makes his way out of the basement not aware of the laughter in the room behind him.

Once he sees his father leaving the basement taking a deep breathe Eric glances down towards his girlfriend waiting for him to receive a glare. What he sees surprises him as Eric looks down to see Jackie looking up at him with a smile on her face before he watches her turn her attention towards.

" It was great Fez. Right Eric?"

Looking back up seeing Eric looking down nervously towards her while nodding his head Jackie lets out a few giggles before she sees Eric giving her a small smile.

" It's okay Eric. Your a guy. If you didn't tell them that you finally made love with a woman, I would had to have you tested."

Hearing everyone laughing Eric widens his smile as he leans down giving Jackie a gentle kiss before breaking away a few seconds later.

" So Eric what did you exactly tell them?"

Looking over seeing Eric looking down nervously at Jackie taking a breathe Hyde leans forward from his chair.

" Well Forman told us that he believes you should be a model Jackie."

With her face breaking into a bright smile Jackie turns her attention away from Hyde towards Eric. Seeing her boyfriend giving her a nod her smile only gets wider before she leans up giving him a quick kiss before turning back towards the television screen with the rest of the gang.


	11. Tag Sale

Chapter 11: Tag Sale

With the year 1976 coming to a close so did the good times for a short while. Shortly after the new year had come so did some hard times for the Forman family. A little bit over a week after the new year had come the Point Place Power Plant had closed its doors leaving Red jobless. Looking on from her boyfriend's side Jackie watched as being jobless finally took its toil on Eric's father. First it started on the day when the power plant had first closed. While sitting at the kitchen table watching over her boyfriend playing cards with a few members of the gang Jackie had heard Kitty answering the phone. Hearing Kitty explaining to Eric that his father wasn't feeling well and needed to be picked up Jackie had followed behind Eric to the Vista Cruiser before they had arrived at a local bar. Upon entering the bar as she looked up towards the bar Jackie had seen Red sitting at one of the bar stools with his head bowed down. After sitting around the bar for a few minutes both Eric and Jackie had helped Red into the Vista Cruiser before returning back to the Forman residence.

What everyone didn't know was that was the calm before the storm. A few days later tragedy struck the Forman family as one of their own had passed away. Shortly after having dinner with the Forman family Jackie had watched from the backseat from the Vista cruiser as Eric started having a small argument with his grandmother. Hearing from the backseat Eric defending his mother and her when his grandmother had started to insult her and his mother had brought a small smile to her face before her face formed into total shock when she saw his grandmother go silent. Seeing the car come to a complete stop and his grandmother's body going forward without any type of resistance Jackie had quickly covered her mouth with her hands before looking over to see her boyfriend completely frozen. Not receiving an answer from her boyfriend when she had gently whispered out his name Jackie's concern only increased before she had leaned forward towards his direction. Looking on seeing the blank look across her boyfriend's face Jackie had quickly steered his head in her direction before her concern only deepened. Giving him a quick hug which she felt him gripping on tight around her after a few minutes of holding the hug Jackie had sat back in her seat before she watched Eric drive back towards the Forman residence in total silence. With his parents seeing the blank look across his face Jackie had gone over and told Eric's parents of the situation before quickly following after Eric upstairs into his room. For the rest of the night Jackie had snuggled close to Eric on his bed where she had comforted her boyfriend for the rest of the night into the early afternoon.

For the next few days after Jackie had watched as Grandmother Forman's death took its toil on each of the members of the Forman family. As she had watched Red go through a few things with his brother that his mother had left behind Jackie had comforted Kitty who for days was cooking nonstop. Looking on from a distance as Jackie spent time with Mrs Forman for the last few days her concern for her boyfriend had only deepened. Seeing the blank look across his face every time she had looked his way made her concern even deepen. Seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes every time she looked only made her sadder each day and night as she had spent the whole day and night with the Formans. Her concern had only deepened one night when she had lost track of Eric had went. After questioning everyone in the house about her boyfriend's whereabouts Jackie after sitting at the kitchen table had watched her boyfriend walk through the sliding doors shielding his face from her. Getting up from the table Jackie's eyes had widened when she looked closely at his face to see his right eye completely bruised. Gently reaching over Jackie along with his parents had lead Eric over towards the freezer. Leading Eric out of the kitchen and up to his room Jackie had gently spoken to Eric about what had happened at the bar. While just listening to Eric talk for the next few hours about everything that had happened in the last few days Jackie had laid still in his arms just comforting him when he needed it.

As the days went by Jackie's concern had lessened as she watched the smile return to her boyfriend's face. With everyone in the Forman family slowly getting back to their normal selves the bright smile had returned to Jackie's face each passing day. Now just a few short weeks later Jackie finds herself sitting close to her boyfriend downstairs on the basement couch with the rest of the gang huddled around them. Feeling her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her body Jackie had slowly relaxed into his arms with a smile across her face as herself and the rest of the gang had started to watch an old rerun of a boxing match taking place on the television with only one member of the gang unaware of the rerun. Looking over with a small smile on her face Jackie watched as Fez rooted on for one of the fighters on the screen after making a bet with Hyde on who the victor would be. Right as the fight came to a close Jackie had let out a small laugh when Fez had handed over 5 bucks to Hyde before explaining to him that it was a rerun. That the fight had already happened. After seeing Donna giving Hyde a glare Jackie along with the rest of the gang had watched Hyde giving Fez back his money before Jackie turned her attention towards her boyfriend.

" So Eric wanna go see a movie tonight?"

" Yeah sure. What about Smokey and the Bandit?"

" No. Please not that movie again Eric. I don't want to see that movie again. I don't like the south."

Listening in from across the couch Donna leans out of her seat looking at the young couple before looking over towards Hyde.

" Well you guys could go see the Goodbye Girl?"

" Well i would Donna but there is two basic flaws. No Smokey and no Bandit."

Seeing Kelso reaching over Eric quickly gives him a high five before turning back to see Hyde leaning out of his seat.

" What? Hyde isn't Goodbye Girl like a girl movie?"

" You moron a girl movie is a makeout movie."

Taking his eyes away from Hyde slowly Eric looks down to see Jackie nodding her head with a small smile on her face before one starts to form on his face.

" Alright then i am in."

Giggling at her boyfriend's answer Jackie leans up giving her boyfriend a gentle kiss as footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Breaking off the kiss Jackie turns to see Mr and Mrs Forman walking across the basement with each carrying a box in their hands.

" Okay everyone T minus one hour until the garage sale. Oh i feel like a astronaut. Oh Red do you remember how bad Eric wanted these roller skates? Oh the Yo-yo,oh and look his plastic vomit. I always fell for that."

" Yeah you wasted a lot of my money son."

" Sorry sir."

" Oh that reminds me thank you for donating a few of your old clothes Jackie."

" You're welcome Mrs Forman. I am glad to help contribute to your garage sale. Eric and I will also be around all day to help you and Mr Forman with the garage sale."

Leaning out of his seat Hyde looks over towards Mr and Mrs Forman.

" You know Mrs Forman i feel real bad. I mean you always looking out for each of us and everything. I wished i had something to contribute to your garage sale."

" Oh Steven your loving smile is contribution enough."

Looking on Red takes a few steps forwards towards Hyde.

" No it's not. Here run this upstairs."

Watching a box being dropped into his lap Hyde looks on to see Red walk on towards the back before he looks over towards Kelso.

" You heard the man Kelso. Move it."

Throwing over the box Hyde watches Kelso go up the basement stairs before he watches Mrs Forman turn his direction.

" Oh Steven, I have a great idea. You could sell lemonade."

" Um Mrs Forman i've thrown a lot of rocks at kids with lemonade stands. Lord knows i hate a hypocrite."

" Oh you could have a bake sale!"

" I pretty much would beat up any kid selling anything."

" Steven you could just do a little table with some cookies and some brownies."

" I am not much of a….brownies. I could make brownies because people love brownies."

Knowing what he has in mind Eric gives Hyde a look from his seat on the couch.

" No they don't."

" Oh they love my brownies."

* * *

After getting up from her spot on the couch Jackie had quickly followed after Eric upstairs to help with the remaining tasks that needed to be done before the garage sale was to begin while the rest of the gang scattered around. While she started helping Mrs Forman gather the remaining boxes and items from around the house for the garage sale Jackie looked over with a smile as her boyfriend brought out two large boxes with a few figures sticking out. As she watches Eric slowly start to unload the boxes Jackie slowly makes her way over towards the table with a bright smile on her face. Looking closely seeing Eric popping his head up to look in her direction Jackie's smile widens before she closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Jackie do i really have to sell these? I mean they are collectibles."

" Eric they are just dolls."

" Dolls? Jackie these are action figures."

" Regardless yes. Remember this is to help your parents. Besides you don't need action figures anymore. You have me lover."

Looking on seeing his smile getting wider Jackie leans up giving Eric a kiss before seconds later breaking off to lean in his ear.

" Besides i have something special planned for today."

" Oh and care to share?"

" Let's just say payback is a bitch."

Watching Jackie lean away with a smile on her face Eric watches Jackie grab a action figure from the box before he watches her place the figure on his table when he hears the sliding doors open. Looking on seeing his sister walking across over towards his and Jackie's direction Eric quickly glances over seeing Jackie giving Laurie a small smile before he himself turns his attention back towards his sister.

" Alright you losers i'm off. Have fun selling your dolls Eric."

Before he has a chance to respond to his sister out of the corner of his eye Eric sees Jackie taking a step closer towards Laurie with a wide smile on her face.

" Oh i am sure he will. Have fun Laurie."

Seeing his sister giving him a confused look Eric watches his sister quickly leave the driveway before he turns back to look at his girlfriend. Giving his girlfriend a confused look Eric watches Jackie move towards the sliding doors as she glance towards him giving him a bright smile and wink before she enters the house. With a smile coming to his face Eric quickly unloads the boxes of action figures on his table before quickly entering the house in search of his girlfriend. Upon entering his house instead of finding his girlfriend in the kitchen Eric looks over to see Hyde and Kelso next to the kitchen counter with Hyde preparing a few ingredients on the counter.

" Boy, I sure like brownies. Hey you know what's got two thumbs and really likes brownies? This guy!"

Seeing Kelso pointing to himself with his thumbs Hyde shakes his head before he sees Eric walking over towards him.

" Hyde oh come on. I am asking you not to make these brownies. My parents…."

Seeing his mother quickly entering the kitchen Eric quickly blurts out.

" Way to fat."

Giving Eric a confused look Hyde continues mixing a batch of batter.

" Nice cover."

" You know what Eric? You just leave him alone. This is Steven's contribution to our garage sale and i happen to know that he put the special ingredient into each brownie."

" I told him not too!"

" Special ingredient Mrs Forman?"

" Yes,love!"

All three boys let out a small laugh as they watch Mrs Forman walk past them.

" Oh yeah there's a whole big bag of love in there."

Seeing his mother giving them each a smile Eric watches his mother exit the house closing the sliding doors behind her before he looks back over towards Hyde.

" Hyde god you can't make special brownies in my parent's kitchen!"

" Oh no! I already made them. If only you had warned me sooner."

" Come on man i'm serious."

" Look Forman relax man. Okay yeah i'm making special brownies but I am also making regular brownies for the straight folks or losers."

" Yeah someday i'm gonna own a restaurant and everything is going to be special. When people ask me 'hey Kelso what's the special?' I'm gonna say everything."

Nodding in unison with Hyde looking over Eric watches as the kitchen doors open to reveal Jackie with a box in her hands and a bright smile on her face. Going over quickly Eric is giving a quick kiss before he is lead outside by his girlfriend closing the sliding doors behind himself.

* * *

With the next few hours Eric had gone around to each of the tables as more and more customers started looking around at each of the tables. Item after item started to disappear from each of the tables as the day slowly went on. Looking over towards his girlfriend's table where he had seen a crowd of teenage girls gather all around before Eric had a chance to see what was getting the girl's attention Eric had quickly turned to hear a conversation happening at Hyde's table in the corner of the driveway.

" Do you now or have you ever had any association with the Point Place police department?"

Seeing the teenage boy shaking his head Hyde gives him a smile before picking up a brownie from one of the tins.

" Alright here's your brownie. You've got about 30 minutes to get some place safe."

Shaking his head at the scene Eric slowly turns his head to his right after he had felt some pat him on the shoulder to see Mr Pinciotti giving him a smile before he watches Mr Pinciotti walking towards a nearby table where his father was seated. Hearing a little bit of the conversation that his father and Mr Pinciotti were having Eric quickly walks back towards his table where he sees a few younger boys looking at his action figures as he hears in the background Midge calling for Mr Pinciotti to come over to the table she was at. That she found something that she needed to have.

Meanwhile as the crowd subdued from her table a few minutes later Jackie had sat up from her seat with a wide smile on her face from all the sales she had just made. Looking over seeing her boyfriend completing a sale at his table Jackie's smile only gets wider before she turns to see Hyde leaving his table. Seeing Mrs Forman slowly making her way over towards the table Jackie quickly makes her way over towards Hyde's table right as she sees Mrs Forman reaching down for a brownie on one of the trays.

" Hi Mrs Forman."

" Oh hello Jackie. How has everything been going at your table? I saw earlier that you had a rather large group of girls around your table. Each girl looked rather happy when they left your table."

" Yes. I have been doing great. Each of the girls had purchased an item from my table."

" Oh that's good my dear. Myself and Mr Forman really appreciate all you have done over the last few weeks. Not just with the garage sale today but with everything. For taking care of my son when Grandmother Forman had passed away. Thank you Jackie."

Reaching over Jackie gives Mrs Forman a hug that is returned in full.

" Your welcome Mrs Forman."

Feeling Mrs Forman breaking away Jackie watches Kitty reach down towards one of the trays before her eyes widen.

" Um you don't want to do that Mrs Forman."

" Oh why is that Jackie?"

" Well i didn't want to embarrass Hyde but he is not much of a baker. His brownies don't taste all that well."

" Oh they can't be that bad."

" Trust me. They really are. I had one earlier and haven't felt all that good."

" Oh i'm so sorry Jackie. Here i will go make a new batch of brownies."

As Kitty grabs both of the near empty trays from the table Jackie watches as Kitty slowly makes her way towards the house.

" Don't want anyone else to get sick now do we. We will have to give Steven some cooking lessons in the future."

With a bright smile coming to her face Jackie nods her head towards Mrs Forman.

" We sure will Mrs Forman. We sure will."

Looking on seeing Kitty enter the house Jackie looks over to see Eric looking straight at her before she sees him mouthing thank you to her. Giving him a smile Jackie mouths you're welcome before walking back towards her table.

With a few short hours later as the sun starts to go down Jackie along with the rest of the Forman family are found cleaning up everything from the tables. As each item is stored away in the boxes they once came from Jackie had looked on with a smile towards her boyfriend knowing the success of the day. Not only did she sell off each of the items at her table but she had also seen that all but a few of Eric's action figures. That had quickly changed when she had gone over to Eric's table to play with the remaining action figures which peaked the interest of a few younger boys who had instantly wanted to buy the action figures. As for the rest of the Forman family Jackie had watched as a few of items mostly cooking and pottery supplies were sold off by Mrs Forman while Mr Forman had sold a couple of items including all sorts of toys and other associates.

With everything safely stored away Jackie had made her way back outside with her boyfriend to meet with his parents. As she had lead Eric into the kitchen Jackie had quickly given Laurie a small smile as they passed by her. Seeing Mr and Mrs Forman putting away the tables that were setup for the tag sale Jackie had quickly lead Eric towards them. Feeling Eric wrapping his arms around her waist a bright smile formed on Jackie's face before she looked over towards each of the older Formans.

" Okay everyone. That's a wrap."

" I think we did really well Red. Thank you kids for helping out today."

" You're welcome Mr and Mrs Forman. Oh that reminds me."

Reaching into her pocket Jackie pulls out a wad of 20 dollar bills from her pocket before she extends her hand out towards Mr Forman.

" This is what i made today at the garage sale."

With her eyes widening Mrs Forman quickly takes the wad of cash from Jackie not catching the wide smile on Jackie's face from seeing the shock expression on hers.

" Oh my god Jackie. How did you?"

" I sold a few things from the garage sale."

" Like what Jackie?"

Feeling her boyfriend giving her a small squeeze Jackie's smile widens.

" Oh just a few little things and some of my old outfits."

Looking over her shoulder towards her boyfriend with a smile Jackie nods her head over towards his parents before he gives her a nod.

" Oh and i made this today. It's not much."

Unwrapping a arm from around his girlfriend's waist Eric reaches into his jacket pocket before pulling out a very similar wad of cash with 10s and 20s mixed together. Extending his hand Eric gives the wad of cash to his mother as he watches his mother's eyes tear up. Seeing a smile coming to his mother's face Eric quickly watches his mother close the distance between them before he feels her wrapping an arm around both himself and Jackie.

" You are the greatest son a mother could ever have Eric. And you Jackie are the sweetest girl. Thank you."

Watching his mother pull back Eric next feels his mother kissing him on the cheek before he watches his girlfriend receive the same treatment. Looking over seeing his father giving him a small smile and a nod Eric returns each to him before looking back down towards his girlfriend.

" We should get going if we want to get to the movie on time."

Giving her boyfriend a nod Jackie quickly turns back towards Mr and Mrs Forman.

" I guess that's my que. Goodbye Mr and Mrs Forman."

" Goodbye Jackie."

Feeling Jackie unwrapping from his hold Eric watches her make her way towards the Vista Cruiser that is safely parked inside of the garage before he turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking over Eric sees his father looking at him with a smile.

" So son what movie are you bringing this lovely lady to see?"

" I am bringing her to the Goodbye Girl. It's this chick movie."

" Oh. I know those movies."

Reaching into his pocket Red quickly pulls out a twenty before handing it to his son.

" Here son. My treat for all the hard work you two did today."

" Thank you sir."

" Daddy!"

Looking over both Eric and Red turn to see Laurie running out of the house before stopping at the sliding.

" Daddy! Somebody stole all my jewelery!"

Taking his eyes off of his sister slowly Eric turns his head to see Jackie with a grin on her face from her seat in the Vista Cruiser as he listens in to the conversation between his father and daughter.

" Oh sweetie i'm sure you just misplaced them. Nobody would have stolen all of your jewelry without any of us knowing about it. Why don't you go take another look around the house."

Seeing his daughter quickly retreating into the house suddenly Red turns when he hears the sound of a pair of footsteps coming from next door. Looking closely at the fence Red watches Bob and Midge enter into the driveway but something is different about them.

" Huh that is a beautiful necklace you got there Midge. Where did you get it?"

Reaching down Midge grabs a hold of her new necklace as a bright smile forms on her face.

" Oh this. I purchased this today from your tag sale. Jackie sold me it. Isn't it pretty?"

With his eyes widening Red looks over into the Vista Cruiser seeing Jackie looking away with a innocent look on her face before he leans in to whisper into his son's ear.

" Remind me to never piss her off."

Seeing his son giving him a nod Red lets out a small laugh before leading the Pinciotti's into the house as Eric made his way towards the Vista Cruiser with a smile on his face.


	12. Sick Day

Chapter 12: Sick Day

With the month of January coming to a close two young couples relationships started to blossom into more. As the days had gone by with the guidance of her young friend Donna had started to become more closer to Hyde while at the same time Jackie's relationship with her boyfriend started to become something more. Something in the future she often told her children about. Something she thought she would only see in movies and fairy tales. But for her this wasn't any fairytale. Any movie that could be seen at the theatres or on television. This was real.

While Hyde's and Donna's relationship started to blossom Jackie and Eric had started to become inseparable. On most days things ended up being the same thing which was fine for the young couple. Both would end up going to school before spending the rest of the day with each other. On some days they would spend the day with the gang sharing laughs and adventures while on other days both would just sit on the couch in each others arms just talking enjoying each others company. While he would just listen to his girlfriend telling him about her day and recent events that were happening in her life Eric would listen in with a smile on his face. However when the topic of her parents came up Eric would start to get concerned about his girlfriend when he would hear about how little she was actually seeing them. Knowing that her father was Point Place's best lawyer that was often out of town along with her mother Eric's concern only deepened. With some nights that he knew his girlfriend would be at her house all alone Eric would help sneak Jackie into his bedroom at night hoping that his parents wouldn't know. Unaware to his knowledge Eric did not know that not only did his mother know what was happening on those given nights but she had actually encouraged his girlfriend to do so. What the Formans and Jackie didn't know was a few miles away something very similar was happening to another member of the gang unknown to the knowledge of his girlfriend.

On this particular night Eric and Jackie find themselves in the front seat of the Vista Cruiser with the rest of the gang scrunched together in the back seats. Looking away from the road Eric looks over towards his girlfriend with a small smile on his face before he sees her return the smile his way. Hearing a sound of someone leaning out of the backseat Eric glances over to see Hyde leaning forward.

" Guys can we do something besides cruise? It's the third time we have driven by that house! You guys can give each other googly eyes on your own time."

With a smile forming on his face Kelso quickly leans out of his seat.

" You know what we could do. We could go skinny dipping! Naked! That's the way God intended!"

" No way Michael!"

" Why not Jackie? I'd be fun"

" Oh sure it would be fun for you guys. You would get to look at Donna and I. And that is a treat. But we just to get to look at you and that is nasty!"

Feeling her left hand being gently grabbed Jackie looks over towards her boyfriend with a smile before giving his hand a small squeeze.

" So you don't want to do it?"

" Well i don't know."

Seeing her boyfriend giving her a nod his direction Jackie leans over before she hears Eric whispering in her ear.

" We could find a private spot. It will be just the two of us. We can have some fun."

Leaning away Jackie gives her boyfriend a small nod before turning back towards everyone in the back seats.

" Let's go skinny dipping!"

With everyone in the back letting out a small cheer Jackie and Eric let out a small laugh as they watch Fez lean forward from his seat.

" Naked is dirty! Dirty,dirty,dirty! Dirty,dirty,dirty!"

Everyone in the gang starts to get in a rhythm with Fez singing dirty over and over as they dance from their respective seats. After finding a nice quiet lake a few miles away the gang had quickly got undressed from their clothes before heading into the water. All except for Eric and Jackie. Keeping his promise Eric had lead Jackie away from the others to the other side of the lake. As both had gotten into the lake with smiles on their faces the young couple had quickly made their way into the center of the lake. For the next thirty minutes all only sounds anyone could hear coming from the lake was laughter from a few teenagers. After the laughter had died down if anyone looked close enough in the center of the lake all that could be seen was a young couple embraced in each other's arms under the moonlight that seemed like it was shining down just for them. Once everyone was out of the water that was when everyone had started to panic. Looking all around the lake each member of the gang found that all of their clothing was not only gone but a couple of footprints were found leading into the woods.

With each member of the gang quickly getting back to the Vista Cruiser Jackie has gotten back into the front seat sitting as close as she could to her boyfriend with Donna sitting to her right. As the Vista Cruiser starts to move forward Jackie had suddenly reached up to fix her hair when she saw both Fez and Kelso eye balling her through the front mirror. Rolling her eyes Jackie quickly fixed her hair before leaning over closer to her boyfriend as she covered her chest with her hands.

" That was such a great idea Michael. This was so much fun! Except for the part where our clothes got stolen you idiot!"

" By the way Fez nice tattoo man."

" Thank you. It is the blessed virgin of Jerbalinda. Do you want to see her dance?"

Everyone in unison turns towards Fez before saying.

" No!"

" Um guys we need a plan. I'm not gonna drive back to the house with a car full of naked people! Red hates you guys when you are dressed! Well except for Jackie but i don't think she will be able to sweet talk us out of this one."

Leaning out of his seat Hyde looks over towards Eric.

" We could go to my house. My mom should have some spare clothing laying around."

" Yeah your mom is used to having naked guys around."

Turning to his right Hyde looks over towards Kelso with a small glare.

" She's not even home you moron."

Reaching back Hyde starts punching Kelso hard in his left arm as Eric starts to drive towards Hyde's house. After a quick car trip the gang had arrived at Hyde's house. With each member of the gang sneaking into Hyde's house using the darkness of the outside world as cover each member of the gang had scattered across the house. Getting a few spare clothes that was lying around Eric along with the rest of the males of the gang had quickly gotten dressed while Donna and Jackie had scattered away towards Hyde's mother's room for clothes. As each member of the gang wait patiently for the girls to return in the living room each member turn to see Hyde returning into the room with a six pack of beer in his hands. With each member getting tossed a beer by Hyde each started to make themselves comfortable around the room.

" So this is your home?"

" Yep. Welcome to Hyde topia."

" Well this explains a lot of your behavior."

" Come on Fez man. This is great. It's better than Forman's basement. We have a colored television here and I just got new vice grips. We can watch any channel we want!"

" Hyde did your mom really just run off with some trucker?"

" No Forman. I made it up because it sounded classy."

" Why would she just run off with some trucker?"

" It's spring time! Love is in the air man!"

" She just left you alone here?"

" Look, I realize this is hard for you to get your head around Oppie. You are failing to see the upside here. We've got food,beer,and no adult supervision. Welcome to Camp Naughty Bad Fun!"

Hearing footsteps coming from around the corner Eric turns to see Donna and Jackie entering back into the room. Looking over seeing his girlfriend wrapped up only in a blanket with a pale look on her face Eric gets ups up from his seat on the couch. As he makes his way over towards Jackie in the background Eric hears Hyde calling out.

" Jackie, you couldn't find anything?"

" No. No offense but some of your mother's clothing wasn't really my style. I'll be fine."

Getting a few feet away Eric reaches over putting a hand on each of Jackie's cheeks.

" Jackie are you okay?"

" No. Can you please take me home? I think i'm sick."

Giving his girlfriend a nod Eric slowly leads Jackie out of the Hyde's house into the Vista Cruiser. Arriving at the Burkhart residence Eric slowly had lead his girlfriend inside of her home. Getting up into her bedroom Eric had quickly helped tuck Jackie into her bed before giving her a kiss goodnight with the promise that he would come check up on her in the morning. With the next morning coming in a hurry Eric had quickly gotten dressed before heading down stairs. Getting into the kitchen Eric had quickly eaten his breakfest in a hurry with the explanation that he needed to go see Jackie. That the night before she wasn't feeling all that well and he wanted to go check up on her. Receiving a nod from his father and praise from his mother about the concern he had for his girlfriend when his mother started to ask about some more personal things about their relationship Eric had quickly slipped that they should go check up on Hyde. After receiving confused looks from each of his parents Eric had quickly explained that Hyde's mother had left town with someone and left Hyde all alone at his home. While his parents started to have a small conversation about what they should do Eric had quickly slipped away outside to his car before driving down the road. Halfway down the road as Eric started to think about Jackie and some of the things that were causing her some stress even though she never showed it Eric quickly turns the other direction down the road heading into town.

With a quick stop at a local toy store Eric starts to drive towards Jackie's house but this time with a passenger in the front seat with him. Glancing over with a smile Eric looks over to see a stuffed pink unicorn sitting in the passenger's seat before turning his attention back towards the road. With what seemed like a quick car ride Eric quickly finds himself outside of Jackie's bedroom. Taking a hand off of the unicorn in his hands Eric reaches up giving a knock to Jackie's bedroom door. Not getting a reply Eric slowly starts to open the door when he sees Jackie sitting on her bed with a pillow covering her face.

" Eric go away! I'm sick! I don't have any makeup on and my hair is a mess! I look hideous!"

Hearing Eric letting out a small laugh Jackie's grip on her pillow tightens.

" What's so funny!"

Eric stops laughing before taking a few steps towards her while slowly hiding the stuffed unicorn behind his back.

" You thinking that you won't be beautiful. Jackie no matter if you are sick or don't have any makeup on you will always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

With a small smile forming on her face Jackie loosens the grip on her pillow before lowering it down as she closes her eyes. As she waits for the sounds of shock to come from her boyfriend from the way she looks what happens next surprises her as she feels Eric pressing his lips to hers. Holding the kiss for a few seconds Jackie suddenly feels Eric pulling away before she opens up her eyes with a smile forming on her face.

" Now that's better. Oh yeah i got you something."

Watching her boyfriend closely Jackie's smile gets wider when she sees Eric pulling a pink stuffed unicorn from behind his back before she watches Eric handing her the stuffed animal. Taking the unicorn with a wide smile Jackie quickly gives the stuffed animal a quick hug before looking back up towards Eric.

" Aww that is so sweet! Thank you!"

Giving her unicorn another hug Jackie looks back over towards her boyfriend with a small smile.

" Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

" I should go but i won't. You're sick and i am gonna stay here to take care of you today."

" No Eric. You really shouldn't. I don't want you to get into any trouble with your parents."

" It's okay really. They will understand. If i get into trouble so be it. I will just get a lector from my father about being a dumbass followed by the old foot in the ass threat."

Hearing his girlfriend letting out a few giggles Eric smile widens.

" Besides you are more important to me. Now is there anything i can get for you?"

Looking into his eyes with a bright smile on her face Jackie gives Eric a nod.

" Uh huh you can get your scrawny butt over here. Lover."

" Mission accepted boss lady!"

Hearing his girlfriend letting out a small laugh Eric quickly gets onto the bed before taking Jackie in his arms. For the next few hours Eric held Jackie in his arms as they started talking about some small things until Jackie had fallen asleep. Looking down to his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms with a smile on her face a smile forms on Eric's face as he watched her for the next few hours not moving a muscle. As the hours passed on by once he had seen his girlfriend waking up from her slumber Eric had quickly given his girlfriend a kiss before leaving her side with the explanation that he was going to go make her some soup. With what seemed like forever of looking Eric had finally found everything he needed in the kitchen before returning to his girlfriend with a bowl of soup. Taking a pillow from the side Eric slowly places the bowl down on the pillow as he looks over to see his girlfriend with a small grin on her face.

" Pretty big kitchen huh?"

" Big is a understatement. That room was huge! But i found everything i needed to make my mom's soup recipe."

" Ah your mom's cooking huh."

" Yeah well i think anyways. I think i made it right."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie reaches her hands out grabbing a hold of his.

" Thank you for taking care of me today. Nobody has ever cared for me like you have. Thank you."

With a small smile Eric leans over giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before reaching over grabbing the pillow with the bowl of soup. Making sure that Jackie is leaning against her headboard Eric slowly puts the pillow down onto Jackie's lap before sitting down next to her. As his girlfriend starts to have the soup Eric wraps an arm around her shoulders before closing his eyes. For the next few moments Eric starts to relax when he opens his eyes once he feels a pair of lips pressed to his for a quick kiss. With a smile forming of his face Eric opens his eyes to see Jackie glancing at him with a spoon in her mouth and her trying to hide a smile. Keeping focused on her eyes Eric smile gets wider when he sees Jackie starting to laugh. Watching her place the bowl down on the ground Eric suddenly feels Jackie getting on top of him with a smile before he is given a long kiss.

While Eric and Jackie had engaged in a small makeout session neither were aware of that Eric's parents were visiting Hyde's house. After seeing everything inside of the house both of the older Formans had quickly decided that Hyde couldn't live like this. Using strong force Red had quickly told Hyde using some strong language to pack up his things and get into the car. That they were leaving. With a car ride back to the Forman residence Kitty had lead Hyde upstairs explaining that he could sleep in Eric's room for the night until they could find him a room to sleep in. After waiting a few hours down in the basement Hyde watched as Eric made his way inside before giving him a stern look.

" You know Red really yelled at me Forman!"

With a small grin Eric reaches back scratching the back of his head.

" Yeah, I would get used to that."

" This blows man! When i was living at home there was no rules or authority. I didn't have to answer to anybody! I made my own rules! You screwed me Forman!"

Walking over Eric takes a seat down on the couch right next to Hyde as he hears the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs.

" Oh hi Eric! How is Jackie feeling?"

" Hey mom. Jackie is doing fine. She was feeling a little sick but it's nothing to worry about."

Walking over to the two boys Kitty remains locked onto Eric.

" Well that is good to hear. So i take it that you spent the day with her then?"

Seeing the shocked look on her son's face Kitty lets out a small laugh before placing down a small plate of cookies on the table.

" Oh honey you can relax. I answered the phone when the school called today. Before you ask your father doesn't know that you skipped school today. Even though i can't say that i approve the behavior you did it for the right reason. However don't make it a reoccurring thing okay. Today will be our little secret."

" Thanks mom."

Glancing over Kitty gives Eric a smile before looking over towards Hyde.

" You're welcome Eric. Now Steven here is your cocoa and some cookies."

" Thanks Mrs Forman."

Looking up with a small smile Hyde feels Kitty giving him a kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Eric. Right as Hyde sees Kitty ascending back up the basement stairs Hyde takes a cookie before looking back over towards Eric.

" You're lucky i don't kick your ass!"

" Yeah i know."

Giving Eric a nod Hyde leans back in his seat on the couch.

" So you skipped school today?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm so proud!"

Both Hyde and Eric let out a small laugh before eating all of the cookies on the tray and heading upstairs. With the next day coming in a hurry Eric slowly opens his eyes as he feels his body feeling awful. Sitting up slowly Eric rubs his eyes when he hears the sound of his bedroom door opening. Looking over Eric sees Jackie standing at the open door frame with a smile on her face and a bowl of soup in her hands.

" Hey."

" Hey. How are you feeling lover?"

" I wasn't feeling too good a few seconds ago but i am feeling better now."

With her smile widening Jackie watches Eric turn his attention towards the bowl in her hands.

" Is that?"

" Yep you're mom's soup recipe. You don't have to worry i won't tell a soul. You're mom made me swear an oath with her."

Letting out a small laugh Eric watches Jackie making her way towards him before he watches her replicate what he had done for her yesterday. Making room on his bed Eric watches Jackie sit next to him before he feels her placing the bowl down on his lap with a pillow underneath. Taking the spoon in his right hand Eric feels Jackie wrapping her arms around his waist before he leans down and gives her a kiss. Feeling her breaking away Eric opens his eyes before he watches Jackie doing the same.

" Not that i don't love spending time with you but shouldn't you be at school?"

Seeing his girlfriend letting out a small laugh Eric gives her a confused look.

" What?"

" Um Eric it's Saturday."

With his face starting to blush Eric looks down.

" Oh right sorry."

Hearing his girlfriend letting out a small laugh Eric feels her hands leaving his waist before he feels them on his cheeks. As he feels his head being raised Eric looks back over towards a smiling Jackie.

" It's okay lover. Nurse Jackie is now on duty!"

With a smile forming on his face Eric lowers his hands down around Jackie's waist as he feels her hands leave his cheeks before they reappear behind his neck.

" Nurse Jackie huh. I like that but we do need to get you one of those cute little nurse's outfits."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie gives Eric a nod before pressing her lips to his before seconds later she breaks away when she hears a pair of footsteps approaching the room. Turning towards the door Jackie sees Hyde starting to move away from the open door frame.

" Oh no. Don't want to see that. Put a sock on the door next time guys!"

Watching the door close both Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh before turning their attention back towards each other and giving the other a kiss.


	13. Valentine's Day

Chapter 13: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. A day of love. Love filling the air. The day when couples grew into something more or would fail. With chocolates and flowers being given to their lovers one teenage boy with Valentine's Day only a few days away is found sitting alone in his basement thinking about what he should do on Valentine's Day with his girlfriend. With idea after idea coming to his head Eric quickly shakes them off telling himself that he could do better. That each of those ideas were to original. That his girl deserved something much more. As he looks back down to the magazine in his hands a smile comes to Eric's face as he looks at the picture of a piece of jewelry. A small silver bracelet that shined almost as his girlfriend's smile. Hearing the basement door opening Eric quickly hides the magazine in the couch cushion before he breathes a sigh in relief when he sees Hyde,Kelso,and Fez entering the basement instead of his girlfriend. Watching each of his friends taking a seat all around him Eric pulls the magazine back from under the couch cushion before he looks over to see Hyde nodding over towards the magazine.

" Forman man what's the deal with the magazine?"

" With Valentine's Day coming up in a few days i wanted to get Jackie something special."

" Forman man trust me on this one. Just get her some flowers or a box of chocolate. The fact that you got her something will guarantee you some action."

" Nah can't do that. Jackie she is special. I don't want to be like some normal boyfriend to her. She deserves something special."

Making sure that everyone is watching Eric flips through the magazine until he finds the page with the bracelet on it before he points down towards the picture. Looking over Eric watches everyone lean out of their seats to look at the picture.

" Wow man is that real gold?"

" No."

" Real diamonds?"

" No."

" Real silver?"

" No. But it costs 60 bucks."

Eric looks over towards each of his friends faces seeing them giving him a nod before he hears them all speak in unison.

" Nice!"

Getting up from the couch Eric throws the magazine down to the table in front of the couch before he starts to make his way towards the back of the basement.

" Yeah. If you guys will avert your eyes i have to make a withdrawal from my secret stash of cash."

" What you mean your Candy Land stash?"

" My Candy Land stash? I don't keep my money in the Candy Land box!"

" You have money in the Candy Land box?"

" Oh will you guys just shut up and turn around."

Walking over to a shelf in the back Eric quickly grabs a hold of the Candy Land box before opening the box. Moving the board a smile comes to Eric's face before he grabs a hold of a small pile of cash from underneath. Putting the Candy Land box back on the shelf slowly Eric makes his way upstairs when he sees his mother sitting at the kitchen table. Grabbing a hold of his car keys right as Eric touches the sliding doors he hears his mother calling out.

" Hi honey. Oh before you leave can you go see your father. He wants to talk to you. He should be in the den."

Giving his mother a smile Eric quickly makes his way through the house into the den where he sees his father sitting in his chair.

" You wanted to see me sir?"

Looking up from his chair Red gives his son a nod.

" Yeah have a seat Eric."

Turning around Eric takes a seat in the chair opposite of his father before he sees his father leaning out of his seat.

" As you know son your family has been hit hard in the last few months and money is tight. With myself being unemployed and your mother working overtime at the hospital we have barely able to make it by. Now with Steven living here your mother and I are in over our heads. I don't usually ask this but i need your help son."

With his eyes widening at what he had just heard coming from his father slowly Eric reaches down into his pants pocket grabbing a hold of the money he had just retrieved from the Candy Land box before taking out the money and handing it to his father.

" Here dad. It's not much but this is the money i had stored away."

Giving his son a nod Red gets up from his chair at the same time as Eric.

" Thank you son. This means a lot to your mother and me."

Meanwhile downstairs after spending some time over at Donna's house Jackie had made her way over towards her boyfriend's house. Opening up the door of the basement Jackie looks around the room seeing all the male members of the gang minus her boyfriend sitting all around a game board on the table.

" Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Looking up from his seat Hyde glances over towards Jackie before sarcastically saying.

" We're playing Candy Land."

" And i'm stuck in Marshmallow Mountain again."

Jackie looks over towards Fez shaking her head at him before looking back towards Hyde.

" Right. Where's Eric?"

" Oh he went upstairs a few minutes ago."

Making her way past the couch Jackie quickly ascends the stairs as the sounds of Fez cheering downstairs and both Hyde and Kelso starting to boo him echo through the basement. Getting up the stairs Jackie slowly makes her way over into the kitchen where she sees Kitty sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

" Hi Mrs Forman."

Looking up from her magazine Kitty looks over to see Jackie smiling over towards her before a smile comes to her own face.

" Hello Jackie. Wow look at you. You look so pretty today."

" Thank you. Tonight is mine and Eric date night. I was going to take him to see this new movie that came out but i have seemed to lost track of your son. Do you know where he is?"

" Oh he should be in the den. Red wanted to talk to him about something. He didn't give me the details."

" Thank you."

Right as Jackie turns to leave the kitchen Jackie hears Kitty calling out.

" I don't want to be a noisy pants but what movie are you two young kids going to see tonight?"

" I was going to take him to see this new movie that came out called Star Wars. It's suppose to be about some kind of space adventure movie or something. Figured that Eric likes all those action and superhero movies that are in the theatres so why not. Besides with Valentine's Day coming up i thought it would be nice to have a date night."

" Aw that is so sweet. Just between us girls you are in for a surprise on Valentine's Day."

" What do you mean Mrs Forman?"

" Over the last week or so Eric has been racking his brain trying to figure out something special to do with you on Valentine's Day. After seeing the smile on his face this morning i think he has planned something special for you. But don't tell anyone."

" Don't worry. It will be our little secret."

Suddenly both Jackie and Kitty turn their heads towards the kitchen door where they see Eric entering into the kitchen. Watching from her seat Kitty watches her son close the distance between himself and Jackie before taking her in his arms.

" Hey gorgeous."

" Hi. So what did your dad want to talk to you about?"

" Oh he wanted to me to do some chores around the house on the weekend. Nothing major just a few little things. So what were you talking with my mother about?"

" We were just having some girl talk."

" Ah girl talk. Any man's worst nightmare. Talk of shoes and fashion accessories."

Hearing his girlfriend letting out a small laugh with his mother in the background Eric feels Jackie wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

" That's not all we talk about. We talk about other things too. Personal things describing every detail imaginable."

With his face blushing Eric glances over towards his mother before leaning into Jackie's ear whispering.

" You didn't tell her about when we…."

Knowing what her boyfriend is referring to Jackie whispers into Eric's ear.

" Maybe i did. Maybe i didn't. I will let you figure that out smarty pants."

Leaning back watching Eric look back over towards her and then towards his mother's way Jackie lets out a small laugh that draws her boyfriend's attention. Leaning forward Jackie presses her lips to his for a quick kiss before breaking off a few seconds later.

" We should go. We don't want to be late."

" Where are we going?"

" Movie Theatre. There is a movie that just came out that i thought you would like. If we hurry we should be able to catch the first showing and be back here for dinner."

" Sounds good but what about everyone else? Everyone else is downstairs."

" Steven can take care of them while we are gone. Plus Donna will be over in a little while so they should be fine."

Turning away Jackie looks over towards Kitty.

" By the way thank you for helping Steven find a new room Mrs Forman. Both Eric and I are very grateful."

" Oh it wasn't any trouble. We were only using that room in the basement to store away a few things anyways. Besides the two of you needed your own space. I take it sharing a room with two men was uncomfortable for you?"

" It was unpleasant to say the least. Anytime we wanted to just talk it was always Jackie this or Eric that. Jackie go to sleep. Forman go to sleep. Hey scrawny boy zip the lip. Midget pipe down. I'm not that small! You know what? I will tell you this. I may be short but i can be fierce when i need to be."

Hearing Eric let off a small laugh Jackie turns her attention back his way.

" What?"

" Oh i was just thinking about how right you are. Whenever anybody gets you mad the fierce warrior princess Jackie comes out. I'm not saying it's a bad thing at all but there is no way i want to ever be on the receiving end."

With a small smile Eric leans in before whispering into Jackie's ear.

" Well at least not in public anyways."

Hearing his girlfriend letting out a few giggles Eric leans back to see Jackie shaking her head at him with a smile on her face as he feels himself being pulled towards her way before he feels her lips back to his for a few brief seconds.

" Come on lover. We should go."

Feeling his hands being grabbed slowly Eric feels himself being steered towards the sliding doors by his girlfriend.

" Goodbye Mrs Forman. We should be back in time for dinner."

" Okay have fun you two. Before i forget when the two of you get back later i need to have a conversation with the both of you about having safe sex."

With his eyes widening Eric quickly opens up the sliding doors before quickly steering Jackie through the opening.

" Okay. Yeah sure mom. Um bye."

Hearing his mother letting out a small laugh Eric quickly leads Jackie to the Vista Cruiser before a few minutes later the couple is seen driving down the road.

Once they had made it inside of the movie theatre for the next few hours would glance over to see her boyfriend have a wide smile across his face. Seeing his reaction only brought a smile to her face as she snuggled closer to him from her seat knowing that she had made the right selection. Glancing up towards the screen Jackie continues to watch the movie for a brief few seconds before she feels his lips pressed to hers. Closing her eyes Jackie leans forward embracing the kiss before she pulls back seconds later with a bright smile on her face. Grabbing a hold of his right arm Jackie places it over her shoulders as she feels him pulling her in closer before she rests her head on his shoulder and turns back towards the movie screen with a smile.

As the next few days pass on by Eric and Jackie had watched as certain changes were made all around the house. First it started when his father had brought home a new water heater. Knowing where his father had gotten the money for the heater Eric had given his father a nod when he had received one from him before he had helped his father along with Hyde install the heater downstairs in the basement. Not only was there a new water heater inside of the Forman household hidden upstairs unaware to Eric's knowledge inside of his closet that he had rarely used hung outfit after outfit that belonged to his girlfriend. A secret that only his girlfriend and his mother that known about until this morning when he had seen his girlfriend opening the closet. Looking on with a smile as Eric heard his girlfriend telling him that she was going to go see Donna for a little while Eric wrapped his arms around her before giving her a kiss. After telling her Happy Valentine's Day Eric had explained that he had a surprise in store for her but she would have to wait until later.

With a smile on his face on this special day once he had seen his girlfriend heading over towards Donna's house for some what she explained as girl talk Eric quickly engaged in his Valentine's Day plan. Quickly making his way through the house into the basement Eric pulled back the curtains on the tub in the basement before grabbing a picnic basket from within the tub. Making his way slowly through the house peeking his head into the kitchen only seeing his mother and father sitting inside at the kitchen table that his father had been fixing at the dismay of his mother. Going into the fridge grabbing a few packaged sandwiches that he had hidden away Eric starts to load the basket when he looks over to see his father looking up from his newspaper.

" Hello son. Whatcha doing over there?"

" Oh for Valentine's Day i thought it would be nice to bring Jackie out someplace nice and quiet. You know have it just be the two of us."

Looking away from his father who is giving him a nod of approval Eric watches his mother turn to look towards him.

" Aw that is so sweet. Oh bringing her out for a picnic huh?"

" Yeah. I was thinking that i would bring her out to the water tower."

" Oh honey, I have a better idea for you. There is a spot a little ways from town that would be perfect for the two of you. Your father brought me out there on our 2nd date. From this spot you can see the whole town from this spot. It's perfect."

" Really? Where is this place exactly? It sounds like the perfect place to bring Jackie."

For the next few minutes Eric listened in as his father gave him directions towards a small mountain just on the outskirts of Point Place. Replaying the conversation in his head right as Eric got done hiding the picnic basket along with a blanket inside of the trunk in the Vista Cruiser out in the distance the sound of his girlfriend's laugh quickly springs him into action. Quietly closing the trunk of the Vista Cruiser Eric slowly leaned against the Vista Cruiser before a few minutes later of waiting patiently that was when he saw her entering the driveway with Donna. Looking at her up and down seeing her wearing the same outfit that she had worn on his birthday a smile comes to Eric's face as he makes eye contact with his girlfriend. Seeing his girlfriend mirroring his own smile Eric watches Jackie close the distance between them before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

" Hey gorgeous. You ready to go?"

Giving her boyfriend a bright smile and nod Jackie makes her way towards the passenger's seat of the Vista Cruiser as Donna walks by.

" So Jackie where is Eric taking you?"

" Oh he won't say. He told me that it was a surprise."

" Really? So where are you taking her?"

" Oh i'm not saying. It's a surprise."

Shrugging her shoulders with a smile on her face Jackie gets inside of the Vista Cruiser as she watches Donna disappear into the Forman house. For the next hour watching from her seat with interested eyes Jackie watches as Point Place gets smaller in the distance as the Vista Cruiser travels up a dirt road.

Following his dad's directions perfectly to every detail Eric slowly drives up the dirt road before parking the Vista Cruiser a few short miles up the dirt road. Getting out of the car Eric quickly makes his way towards the other side of the Vista Cruiser opening up the passenger's door before taking his girlfriend's hand. Looking back seeing the smile across his girlfriend's face Eric leads her over towards the trunk. As he pops the trunk Eric watches Jackie's eyes light up when she sees the picnic basket inside. Grabbing the basket and blanket slowly Eric starts to lead Jackie a short way up the mountain when a wide smile comes to his face. Looking into the distance seeing Point Place shining perfectly in the moonlight Eric's eyes light up before he turns to see his girlfriend's reaction. As he watches the bright smile form on his girlfriend's face from the view his own smile widens before he feels her wrapping her arms around him.

" Wow! It's so beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you."

Turning to look up Jackie gives Eric a bright smile before pecking his lips.

As she watches her boyfriend laying the blanket down on the ground setting everything up to have a little picnic Jackie's smile only widens before she takes a seat on the blanket. Looking back towards the scenery in the distance Jackie's smile only widnes.

Seeing that his girlfriend is distracted reaching into the bottom of the picnic basket Eric quickly grabs the banquet of flowers he had hidden away before slowly raising his hand out of the basket when he sees Jackie turning back his way. Seeing the bright smile on his girlfriend's face Eric hands Jackie the flowers while locking eye contact with her.

" Oh my god they are so beautiful! Thank you!"

" Happy Valentine's Day Jackie."

Looking on seeing Eric giving her a small smile Jackie tilts her head slightly at him.

" Eric what's wrong?"

" I wanna to get you something special for Valentine's Day but um…."

Putting down the flowers Jackie scoots over until she is only a few inches away from Eric.

" I know. You're mom told me that your dad asked if he could borrow some money from you. But Eric this is special. Bringing me out here to his place is special. You didn't have to get me anything. All i want is to be here with you. This has been the most romantic thing i have ever seen."

With her eyes welling up Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before leaning forward.

" I love you. I will always love you."

Feeling Jackie pressing her lips to his Eric feels Jackie deepening the kiss before what seemed like an eternity later the couple break away for much need breathe.

" And i love you too Jackie. Always."

Wrapping his arms around Jackie's body Eric turns to look up towards the stars with Jackie as the moon shines down upon them and the mountain.

 **Authors Notes: Special treat to celebrate this giving holiday. Happy Thanksgiving**


	14. The Water Tower

Chapter 14: The Water Tower

For the next two months unaware to the Formans or Jackie's knowledge the group was in for a roller coaster ride for those two months. It all started when both Kitty and Red had learned that Hyde had gotten a job at a local photo hut in town. What even surprised them more was when Hyde had told them this information before they each watched him place a small wad of cash on the kitchen table with the explanation that he got a job to help out. That he knew they didn't want Eric to get a job and this was his way of saying thanks for letting him stay at their home.

Before the month of March was over however that was when things turned for the worst when Laurie had showed up one day home from college. Each member of the household along with Jackie shortly after Laurie's arrival learned that she had flunked out of college. Shortly after for the next few hours the Formans had a long talk with their daughter. With Red in his shocked state Kitty had told Laurie that they were very disappointed in her before Red had spoken up telling Laurie that she need to get her priorities in check. That he wanted her to get her life back in order before giving her a deadline of when he wanted to see some progress coming from her.

As for the month when the month of April came everybody's spirits were lifted at the beginning of the month when a new store opened in Point Place. Price Mart a big worldwide store that had finally made its way into Point Place. After going over for a interview at the new store and being offered a cashier's job right away Red had refused before telling the man interviewing him that he was managment. Getting home when he was having seconds thoughts about maybe he should just take the cashier's job that was when he was surprised by his son. Listening from the kitchen table with only feeling pride towards his son from a speech that he had told him so long ago about never quitting. To keep going even when the times were tough Red had headed back to Price Mart with a new found confidence before engaging the man who had interviewed him just a few hours ago. After a lengthy conversation Red had returned home with a smile on his face before he told everyone in the household that he had gotten a job at Price Mart. With everyone celebrating to Red's new job Red looked over towards his son and Jackie with a look of gratitude across his face.

But with every roller coaster ride comes a fall as days later Eric and Jackie find themselves at the town's water tower with the rest of the gang. Looking on from the corner with Jackie along with Donna,Hyde,Fez watched as Eric and Kelso started to make a image in the middle of the tower using a can of green paint and a few brushes. Taking her eyes off of her boyfriend and her ex Jackie looks out towards Point Place with a smile across her face just enjoying the view.

" Oh my god. Donna look. From up here Point Place looks like Paris."

" Really Jackie? You think Point Place looks like Paris? No wonder you thought Kelso could be a model."

Taking his eyes away from the Water tower Kelso looks down towards Donna.

" Hey now big red, I could so be a model!"

" Kelso you can't even spell model."

" I so can too!"

Taking a few steps forward Hyde wraps an arm around Donna's shoulders as he stares at Kelso.

" Whatever man just shut up and get back to painting."

Looking up with her eyes full of concern Jackie watches Eric paint as his feet stumble a little bit on the railing.

" Eric please be careful!"

Looking down Eric gives Jackie a small smile and nod before turning back to continue to paint.

Kelso along with Eric for the next few minutes work as a team until Kelso drops his paintbrush down and gets down from the railing with a wide smile.

" It's done!"

Following Kelso's example Eric gets down from the railing before wrapping his arm around Jackie's shoulders. Giving his girlfriend a quick kiss Eric turns to look towards the painted image with a smile.

" Ladies and gentleman, we have done it. We have successfully painted a pot leaf on the water tower!"

Everyone looks at the image with a smile across his face besides Hyde who is looking at the image with concern. Out of the corner of his eye Eric sees Hyde with a confused look across his face before he turns to look at him.

" What?"

" Uh Forman man it doesn't really look like a pot leaf."

" Really? What does it look like to you?"

" It looks like a hand giving the finger."

" What? Hyde your crazy man."

" No man take a look for yourself."

As each member of the gang turns to look back towards the image Kelso after a few seconds looks back towards Hyde.

" Hyde it's art! It doesn't have to be perfect!"

" Yeah it does man. Forman go up there and fix it."

" Hyde it looks fine to me."

" Forman man stop being a baby and just fix it."

Shaking his head Eric unwraps his arm from around Jackie's shoulders before climbing up on the railing with a brush in his right hand. Looking down Eric sees Jackie's eyes full of concern while everyone else looks at him with interest. Taking a deep breathe Eric starts to move across the railing leaning over towards the painted image.

" Make it wider Forman."

Taking a step to his left Eric starts painting the image a little bigger while he doesn't see the concern in his girlfriend's eyes deepen at what he is doing.

" Yeah right there. Go out a little further. Yeah right there."

Reaching over Eric starts to paint when he loses his footing before he falls from the water tower to the ground below. Rushing over towards the railing Jackie looks down the tower in horror.

" Eric!"

As everyone joins her at the railing Jackie quickly pushes everyone out of the way before quickly making her way towards the ladder. Climbing down the ladder with haste Jackie quickly runs over towards her boyfriend with everyone following behind her. Crouching down quickly near Eric's body Jackie gently grabs Eric by his shoulders before flipping him onto his back. Gently lifting up his head Jackie feels a small gash on the back of his head.

" Eric! Are you alright!"

Looking into his eyes seeing him dazed Jackie's concern deepens before she sees his eyes snapping into focus and him jerk his left hand down underneath his right arm. Jackie looks down in horror to see a small piece of a bone sticking out through Eric's right arm.

" Oh my god!"

Quickly taking her coat off Jackie wraps the coat around Eric's right arm before slowly helping him to his feet. Looking over seeing Donna making her way quickly over Jackie with the help of Donna help steer Eric into the distance towards the Vista Cruiser with everyone else following after them.

* * *

After a quick car ride of sitting in the back seat of the Vista Cruiser with her boyfriend in her arms Jackie quickly lead Eric inside of the Point Place hospital. Quickly entering the building Jackie had lead Eric towards the nurse's station hoping that Eric's mother was on duty at the hospital this given night. With luck on their side once Jackie had lead Eric to the nurse's station one of the nurses had told her that she would go find Eric's mother and to wait here. Waiting patiently a few minutes later Jackie watched as Kitty made her way around the corner heading towards her and Eric with a concerned look across her face.

" Oh my god! What happened to my son?"

" Eric fell off the water tower Mrs Forman. I think he has a broken arm."

Reaching over Kitty quickly helped steer Eric along with the help of Jackie down the hall into one of the side rooms. For the next few hours as the rest of the gang waited outside in the hospital halls Eric had gotten a few x rays of his right arm with Jackie never leaving his side. As Jackie felt concerned about her boyfriend another emotion that would be described as pure hatred started to build towards another member of the gang. After the x rays had been taken and looked over by a few doctors in the hospital Jackie now finds herself sitting next to her boyfriend sitting in a small patients room with Eric's mother. As Jackie watches Kitty finishing wrapping Eric's arm in a few bandages Jackie reaches over gently helping Eric place his right arm into a sling that is around his right shoulder.

" Alright from what the doctors have told me from your x rays you have fractured your right arm. Eric for the next few weeks i don't want you to put any kind of pressure on your arm. From what Jackie also told me earlier i have diagnosed that you suffered a mild concussion from the fall. I want you to get plenty of rest for the next few days. That means no driving for at least the next week."

Finishing up her wrapping Kitty looks over towards Jackie.

" Can you bring Eric home? I want you to make sure that he gets plenty of rest for the next few days. I have to work tonight but i will make sure to call first thing in the morning."

Giving Kitty a nod Jackie watches as Kitty makes her way out of the room as members of the gang start to walk into the room. One by one as Jackie watches each member of the gang enter Jackie quickly turns her attention over towards Hyde giving him a glare. Hearing Eric taking a deep breathe Jackie looks over to see Eric looking towards the ground.

" I'm sorry about tonight guys."

With her eyes widening Jackie reaches down lifting Eric's head up before turning his head towards her. Looking into his eyes seeing nothing but guilt filling them Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss as she lowers her hands down behind the back of his neck before gently giving him a small hug.

" It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault. It was someone else's."

Taking a step forward Hyde crosses his arms across his chest.

" What is that suppose to mean?"

Looking over her shoulder Jackie gives Hyde a glare.

" You know exactly what that means! All of this is your fault!"

" How is this my fault!"

" You are the one who had Eric go back up on that railing! You are the reason why we are here and why Eric has a broken arm!"

" None of this was my fault! Did i push Eric off the tower! No! Did i make the railing slippery! No! So i fail to see how any of this is my fault!"

" You know what Hyde if you don't have the heart to apologize to Eric then it is obvious that you are just a big fat jerk!"

Looking back towards Eric's direction Jackie softens her eyes as she looks deep into Eric's eyes.

" Let's go home Eric."

Helping Eric off of the bed Jackie helps steer Eric towards the door passing by each member of the gang. Once she has Eric in the hallway Jackie glances back into the hospital room to see everyone staring at her.

" Hyde find your own way home."

Looking back down the hallway Jackie steers Eric down the hallway. Once they rounded the hallway corner unaware to Jackie's or Eric's knowledge all hell broke loose inside the hospital room between the rest of the members of the gang.

* * *

Keeping her promise to Mrs Forman after a quick car ride Jackie had lead Eric upstairs to his bedroom before helping him lay down on the bed. Laying down on the bed Jackie had soon after taken Eric into her arms before a short while after Jackie watched Eric fall asleep. As she would look down to see the bandages across his right arm Jackie would close her eyes as her temper and fury started to rise towards another member of the group. Someone that claimed to be one of his friends but had only proven to her that it wasn't the case. After gently stroking his hair for a few hours the long day finally took its toil on Jackie as she fell asleep on the bed holding onto her boyfriend gently.

With the next day coming in a hurry Jackie had woken up in the same position she had fallen asleep in when she heard the phone ringing downstairs. After she had managed to sneak out of the bed Jackie had answered the phone to hear Kitty on the other line asking how Eric was doing. For the next few minutes Jackie talked with Mrs Forman about everything that she had seen from Eric from the previous night until this morning. After being explained by Kitty on what she wanted for her to do Jackie had made her way back up the stairs when she was told that Kitty had called her and Eric out sick for today.

As hours had passed by Jackie spent the day upstairs with Eric only leaving his side for brief moments when she had made him some breakfast and lunch with the help of his mother who had returned home in the afternoon. Once the afternoon came Jackie had left Eric's side when Kitty had told Eric that he needed to get some sleep. With her boyfriend sleeping upstairs in his bed for the last hour Jackie finds herself sitting on the couch in the basement with the rest of the gang sitting around her in their respective spots. With her arms crossed and her concern only focused on her boyfriend upstairs Jackie stares at the television screen with the room dead silent except for the sounds coming from the television screen. Hearing a cough coming from her right Jackie head quickly snaps his direction before she gives him a small glare.

" So how is Eric doing Jackie? I didn't see you or Eric at school today."

Leaning out of his seat Hyde looks over towards Jackie.

" Yeah how is Forman doing?"

Snapping her head away from Kelso's direction Jackie looks over towards Hyde giving him a glare.

" Oh like you care! Why don't you apologize to him already!"

" Apologize for what! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Shaking her head Jackie gets up from the couch heading towards the basement stairs. Right as her right foot hits the first step Jackie looks over her shoulder at Hyde with a glare.

" You are such a bastard! After everything that Eric has done for you and you can't even apologize to him! If it wasn't for Eric's good heart you wouldn't have a home! Instead you would be out on the streets somewhere all alone! Some friend you are!"

Hyde watches as Jackie stomps up the stairs before he turns his attention back over towards everyone else in the group. Seeing his girlfriend giving him a small glare Hyde leans back into his seat.

" What not you too."

" You should apologize to Eric."

" No! I have nothing to apologize for!"

Shaking her head Donna gets up from her seat heading towards the basement door. Once she has the door opened Donna turns to look back towards Hyde.

" You know what Hyde? Jackie was right. You are such a bastard."

Hyde watches Donna leave the basement slamming the door behind her before he looks back towards Kelso and Fez who are staring at him.

" Okay they are both nuts."

" I'll say. You're not royalty Hyde."

Shaking his head Hyde looks back towards the television screen with Kelso and Fez.

* * *

After making her way upstairs Jackie had quickly calmed herself down as she slowly opened Eric's bedroom door to see her boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his bed. Quietly moving into the room Jackie slowly sits down on his bed before gently starting to stroke his hair. With a smile forming on her face from seeing her boyfriend looking so peaceful on the bed Jackie turns her attention towards the door when she hears a small knock at the door. Seeing Laurie standing at the door frame Jackie nods her over towards her before she watches Laurie quietly making her way into the room.

" What are you doing here?"

" My mom called. She said that Eric took a fall last night and i wanted to come check up on him."

" Huh i guess i really do have a big sister."

Both ladies turn to see Eric's eyes slowly opening with a small smile on his face.

" I would give you a hug Laurie but as you can see my right arm is preoccupied right now."

" Oh please scrawny boy. If i gave you a hug right now i would crush you."

Hearing a small laugh coming from her younger brother slowly Laurie crosses her arms.

" So little brother how are you feeling?"

Looking away from his sister slowly Eric turns his head to look towards Jackie.

" I'm feeling better now."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans down giving Eric a gentle kiss before they are broken up when they hear Laurie clearing her throat.

" Okay don't want to see that. Jackie can i have a quick word with you in private?"

Giving Laurie a small nod Jackie follows after Laurie outside of the bedroom. As Jackie exits Eric's bedroom Jackie watches Laurie close the door behind them before she looks her direction leaning her body against Eric's door with her arms crossed.

" Alright i only have one question for you. What happened to my little brother?"

" Last night Eric fell off the water tower. When we were in school yesterday Hyde and Michael convinced Eric to paint this pot leaf on the water tower. When we got to the water tower Eric and Michael painted a pot leaf on the water tower before Hyde started to complain about what Eric and Michael had painted claiming that it didn't look like a pot leaf. Hyde pressured Eric to go back up to paint the leaf wider when Eric fell off of the water tower. Hyde hasn't even apologized to Eric for what happened last night. He keeps saying that he has nothing to be sorry for. God he is such a jerk. I don't even get why Donna is dating him. He is such a bastard."

Taking in all the new information she has just heard Laurie leans away from the door before slowly making her way down the hall.

" Thank you for telling me this Jackie. Now will you excuse me."

" Wait what are you going to do?"

" Well first i am going to go give Hyde a piece of my mind then when my dad gets home, I am going to have a talk with him about kicking Hyde out."

" No Laurie. You can't. I do agree with you that Hyde needs to be yelled at. Hell someone needs to beat some sense into him but you can't have kicked out of here. He has nowhere to go."

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs both Jackie and Laurie turn to see Hyde slowly making his way around the corner towards them. With each giving Hyde a glare both watch as he stops a few feet away from them.

" What do you want Hyde!"

Taking a deep breathe Hyde looks over towards Jackie.

" I came here to talk to Forman."

Moving to the side both ladies watch Hyde open Eric's bedroom door before entering inside. As they watch Hyde slowly closing the door Jackie and Laurie give Hyde a glare as the door closes. Waiting a few seconds both ladies sneak over towards the door before quietly putting an ear each against the door. As each listen in to the conversation from the other side a small smile appears on Jackie face when she hears Hyde apologizing to Eric from the other side of the door. After a few seconds when both ladies hear footsteps approaching the door both girls quickly move away from the door before leaning against the wall. Right as the door opens both girls looks towards Hyde with a glare before they watch him walking away whispering woman.

Making her way back into Eric's bedroom Jackie looks over to see Eric with a small smile on his face which causes one to form across her face.

" What?"

" I think you actually got to Hyde. He has never apologized to anyone before."

" Good. That jerk needed to apologize."

Letting out a small laugh Eric watches Jackie sit down on the bed before he slowly sits up.

" He wasn't the only one who needs to apologize."

" I'm not apologizing to him!"

" No that's not what i mean."

Taking a deep breathe Eric reaches out with his left hand placing it on Jackie's cheek.

" I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry for scaring you last night Jackie. I should have told Hyde to go up and paint the leaf himself instead of getting back on the railing."

Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck Jackie gives Eric a kick kiss before looking back towards Eric with a small glare.

" I forgive you. But if you ever do anything like that again i will kick your scrawny butt. Is that clear?"

Seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie's glare is replaced with a smile.

" Good. Now lay back down. You should get some more rest."

" Whatever you say nurse Jackie."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie lays down next to Eric on the bed before a few seconds later she lets out a few giggles that earns her attention from her boyfriend.

" What?"

" Oh i was just thinking of how colorful your cast is going to be. You know that there is going to be a rainbow unicorn on your cast right?"

With a smile forming on his face Eric wraps his left arm around Jackie's shoulders as he feels her laying her head down on his chest.

" Yeah but only if you draw it."

" It's a date. Lover."

Closing his eyes after a few minutes Eric's world goes black as he feels Jackie snuggling closer to his side.


	15. The Pool Party

Chapter 15: The Pool Party

For the next few weeks things started to change for all those that entered into the Forman household. Making sure that her boyfriend had gotten plenty of rest after his fall from the water tower Jackie watched as one couple's relationship started to crumble slowly. From her seat by her boyfriend's side Jackie had started to see the seeds of distrust being planted into Donna's and Hyde's relationship. It all started after she had left to go see her boyfriend upstairs just a day after he had fallen. With each passing day Hyde's and Donna's relationship started to get worse. But that was not all that was going on in her best friend's life. Slowly her parents relationship was starting to sour threatening to destroy their marriage. First it started with Midge wanting to improve herself while Bob constantly fought with her about a few of the classes she was going to during the day into the night leaving him and Donna alone. With the constant fighting occurring in her best friend's life Jackie slowly watched as it took its toil on Donna until something she had not expected happened. When it seemed like Donna couldn't take it anymore that was when Hyde surprised Jackie by comforting her best friend. Seeing the smile come to her best friend's face made one come to Jackie's as she focused back on her boyfriend.

Someone who had supported her and was willing to help her best friend anyway he could even though he was limited to his physical activities at the moment. With each night Jackie looked down towards her boyfriend with pride and love filling her eyes before she would sleep peacefully by his side with a smile on her face. On this given day Jackie finds herself in her last class of the school day with her boyfriend sitting next to her. With a marker in her right hand as Jackie is coloring in the unicorn drawing that she had just drawn onto Eric's cast Jackie begins to think about what events that she and her boyfriend can do this weekend. Maybe go see a movie? Or maybe take a trip over to Funland? These thoughts are broken up when she hears the classroom door close to reveal their study hall teacher. Putting away her marker Jackie looks over to see Eric giving her a funny face sticking his tongue at her before she lets out a few giggles as the teacher walks on by them.

" Alright everyone pipe down! I said pipe down!"

Giving her boyfriend a smile Jackie turns to look ahead towards the teacher as she takes out a piece of paper.

" Alright everyone this was some information that i was to pass along to you. For whoever that burned their initials in the football field. I hope you are happy with yourself, punk!"

Hearing Jackie whispering his name Eric turns to look towards her seeing that she has a note in her hand. Reaching under his table Eric quickly grabs the note from Jackie's hand before opening it to see Jackie's perfect handwriting inside of a drawn heart in the center of the paper.

Wanna ditch class lover?

Looking over in Jackie's direction Eric gives Jackie a nod which she earns him with a bright smile from his girlfriend as the teacher comes walking over towards each of their tables.

" Eric, Jackie do you need something to do?"

Quickly snapping his head back Eric looks over towards the teacher.

" Actually we need to be excused. Jackie and I are taking photos for the yearbook."

" Yeah. Since Eric is injured I am the one that will be helping him take the pictures."

" Well if you two say so. Neither of you would lie."

Grabbing their things Jackie quickly lead Eric out of the school to the Vista Cruiser. Looking over from her seat with a bright smile as the Vista Cruiser gets a mile away from the school Jackie suddenly turns her head to look into the backseat when she heard a small moan. With a small smile Jackie shakes her head as she sees Donna emerge from the backseat with Hyde with an embarrassed look across her face. As Jackie watches Donna lean back in the backseat to hide her face in the shadows out of the corner of her eye Jackie sees Hyde leaning forward from his seat.

" Are we moving?"

Glancing over his shoulder Eric gives Hyde a confused look.

" What were you guys doing in here?"

" Forman the better question is what haven't we done in here. Besides what are you and Jackie doing in here."

Jackie glances over towards Hyde before looking over towards her boyfriend with a bright smile.

" Eric and I cut class."

Hyde lets out a small laugh before looking towards Jackie's face which is now giving him a small glare.

" Yeah sure you guys did. What was there like a fire drill or something?"

" No Hyde. Besides we have cut class before."

" Sure Jackie whatever you say. Like you and Oppie ever ditched class before."

Hearing Hyde and Donna starting to laugh from the backseat Eric looks up into his front mirror.

" What we've ditched class before!"

Reaching over Hyde ruffles Eric hair before pulling back.

" Whatever you say Oppie."

Leaning out of her seat Donna points at the front mirror.

" Oh look Hyde. Oppie is getting angry."

Eric gives both Hyde and Donna a small glare through the front mirror.

" What did i tell you guys about calling me Oppie?"

Turning her head back forward Jackie's eyes widen when she sees a keg coming up in the distance. Reaching over Jackie quickly shakes Eric's right arm as she shouts.

" Eric look out for that keg in the middle of the road!"

Turning his head back forward Eric steps on the brakes stopping the car just in time from hitting the keg. Looking on with the rest of the car's occupants with amazement Eric stares at the keg.

" Wow!"

" It's a keg."

" Why is there a keg just sitting in the middle of the road?"

" Who cares Jackie. This must be a sign."

" Really Hyde? A sign?"

" Yeah a sign that god wants us to have this keg of beer. That god wants us to have fun this weekend!"

Snapping out of his shocked state Eric blinks a few times before blurting out.

" That's it. I'm cutting class everyday!"

Both Donna and Hyde let out a small cheer as Jackie covers her face with her right hand at what her boyfriend just said.

* * *

With a quick car ride back to the Forman residence Jackie finds herself sitting in her seat on the basement couch with her arms crossed next to her boyfriend with Fez and Donna sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. Shortly after finding the keg Jackie had listened in as Hyde convinced Eric to grab the keg from the road. Jackie had watched as Hyde along with the help of Donna and a one handed Eric had managed to load the keg into back of the Vista Cruiser. Now back in the basement Jackie looks over her shoulder to see Hyde bringing the keg down to the basement with the help of Kelso who had arrived in the basement just a few minutes ago.

" Where did you find the keg again Hyde."

Hyde glances up towards Kelso before taking a few steps back leading Kelso to his room in the back.

" We were just driving down the road and there she was man!"

Right as Eric loses sight of Hyde and Kelso around the corner he turns his head to see his girlfriend looking straight ahead at the television screen with a small glare on her face. Just as Eric is about to speak he turns his head when he sees Hyde and Kelso returning from the back.

" So what are we going to do? I mean it's not often we find a mysterious keg of free beer!"

Hyde nods his head to Kelso as he walks over towards Donna.

" You know what Kelso man, you are right. When god gives you a keg you…."

" Kill a virgin!"

Hyde glances over towards Fez giving him a confused look before shaking his head.

" No. We throw a party!"

Eric looks over towards Hyde giving him a nod not catching the look of disapproval from Jackie.

" Yeah let's throw a party!"

Taking his eyes away from Hyde's direction Eric looks over towards his girlfriend who is staring directly at him.

" No. This is a bad idea. Remember what happened at the Christmas party? If your father found out that you were serving alcohol at a party that he was unaware of you would be in massive trouble. You know the whole foot in the ass thing."

Leaning out of his seat Hyde looks over towards Jackie.

" That's why he isn't going to find out. It will be a private party. We will have the party somewhere that Red won't think to look."

Looking towards his girlfriend's face seeing her unconvinced Eric grabs a hold of Jackie's right hand which earns her attention. Nodding over towards the corner Eric leads Jackie towards the back room hand in hand before stopping when they are far enough away from the group. Seeing the confused look across his girlfriend's face Eric releases her hand before placing it on her waist as he leans in towards her ear.

" I agree with you about this being a bad idea. But a party could be fun. We could buy a few cases of sodas and fill one of the tubs here full of ice. Besides you don't need to worry about the keg."

With a small smile forming on her face Jackie whispers in Eric's ear.

" Why wouldn't we have to worry about the keg?"

With a smile on his face Eric leans down giving Jackie a kiss on the cheek before leaning back to look in her eyes.

" My dad at a few of the parties he had here had a beer keg. I learned from those parties that in order to get any beer out of a keg that you need to have a beer tap. If you look closely there isn't one on that keg."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before walking back towards the rest of the gang with Eric following after her.

" Alright let's throw a party!"

Everyone in the room lets out a small cheer as Jackie and Eric sit back down on the couch.

" I know the perfect place we can throw a party."

Leaning out of her seat Donna looks over towards Jackie.

" What do you have in mind?"

" There is this vacant house on Sherman street. It's a house that my mom has been trying to sell over the last few months. Since she is out of town nobody should come by there. We will have the place all to ourselves. Plus there is a pool in the back."

Looking over seeing a wide smile on Eric's face Jackie face forms a small smile.

" What?"

" I was just thinking that i get to finally see you in a bikini."

Reaching over Jackie gives Eric's left arm a small slap before she rolls her eyes at him with her smile widening. Leaning forward Jackie gives Eric a kiss as she listens in to Kelso and Hyde having a conversation.

" Alright so how much should we charge ahead?"

" How about 2 bucks ahead?"

" Let's see a keg holds seven cases which is one hundred and sixty eight beers in total. If we each drink three beers a piece…."

" What? No way a sophomore is going to drink three beers Kelso. Maybe two at the most."

" True. Plus freshman's only drink a half a beer. So that averages out to one point five beers a person which means we can invite 112 people. Which gives us the grand total of 224 bucks. Which is…."

Both Kelso and Hyde say in unison.

" Decent!"

Looking over towards his left Eric rolls his eyes over at his girlfriend which earns him a bright smile and kiss from Jackie as Hyde and Kelso retreat to the back room.

* * *

The following day the gang managed to sneak the keg out of the basement to the vacant house with adults in the neighborhood unaware of their plans. All across the school day Hyde and Kelso with the help of Donna had spread the word that there was going to be a party tonight with each unaware of the problem that they would soon be facing while Eric and Jackie had gone on throughout the school day with smiles on their faces.

The one on Eric's face was due to keeping his girlfriend happy which always brightened his mood while Jackie's was different. The one across Jackie's represented something much different. Everytime she looked towards her boyfriend her eyes were filled with what could be described as true happiness. Happy to have a boyfriend that respected her. A boyfriend who listens to her opinions and takes her advice on things unlike her previous boyfriend. A boyfriend who every time she saw him looking towards her only saw love and care in his eyes.

With the school day coming to an end Eric and Jackie had quickly made their way towards a local store purchasing a few crates of different varieties of sodas before unloading the crates at the vacant house with the help of Fez. As the day slowly went by Eric had brought Jackie to her house to retrieve her bathing suit before they met up with the rest of the gang at the vacant house. Finding everything that they need Eric and Jackie started to fill up the pool while the rest of the gang had started to get everything else they needed for the party ready. Slowly one by one as their classmates arrived the gang was unaware that back at the Forman residence that an mini party was taking place. A small get together between the Formans and the Pinciottis.

Unaware of what the kids that planned for this given night Red finds himself sitting in his chair in the living room listening to the television with Bob sitting on the nearby couch. With still a little tension in the air filling the room from Red accepting a job to work at PriceMart a competitor of Bob's store that has been of late been taking away a few of Bob's customers and taking over the town of Point Place by storm Red focuses in on watching the television as Kitty walks into the room with a tray full of drinks and snacks as she is talking to Midge.

" Oh i am so excited! Rich Man, Poor Man is one tonight!"

" Here's the irony of the show Kitty. The rich safe guy is boring! It's the poor rugged one who is played by Nick Nolte who is so exciting to watch!"

" Well that's super Midge! Now who would like a drink?"

Leaning out of his seat Bob looks over towards Kitty.

" Ohh! Let's have some daiquiris!"

" Oh! Uh! I don't know if we have enough ice to do daiquiris! Eric and Jackie took a whole tub full of ice."

Red looks over towards Kitty with a raised eyebrow.

" They took a tub of ice?"

" Yeah they took a tub of ice. I also saw that Eric had a pair of shorts with him. I am sure that the kids are out swimming with a few of their friends from school."

Midge looks over towards the Formans with a confused look.

" Huh that's strange. Donna told me that they were making a volcano and that was why she needed all the plastic cups."

" Plastic cups?"

" Yeah plastic volcano cups."

Hearing Bob letting out a nervous laugh Red turns to look towards him.

" If i didn't know any better, I would say that they are having a kegger!"

Seeing the look across Red's face suddenly it hits Bob.

" Oh jeez!"

" Let's go Bob."

Both Red and Bob leave the Forman residence in search for the kids. After a hour of searching the town for the kids location both Red and Bob stop by a package store questioning the man behind the register if he had sold any alcohol or taps to any kids today. With a teenaged boy overhearing their conversation after some persuasion the adults soon learned that there was a party that was being held at a vacant house on Sherman street. After learning the information from the boy both Red and Bob quickly made haste heading over towards the house.

Unaware of what was coming their way Eric finds himself sitting by the pool with Jackie and a few of her friends. Once that he had found that the pool was filled Eric was quickly surprised when he saw his girlfriend exiting from the house in a blue bikini that fit her perfectly. While in total shock Eric was quickly broken out of this state when Jackie had gently kissed him with a bright smile on her face. Just a few short hours later Eric is now sitting close to his girlfriend in his swim trunks as Jackie is talking with a girl that he had never seen before from school while the rest of the gang is over in the far corner trying to open up the keg. Letting out a small laugh at seeing his friends failing to open up the keg Eric turns his head when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder before seeing Jackie looking at him with a bright smile.

" They still can't figure it out huh?"

" Nah it's pretty entertaining though. Kelso was trying to open up the keg with a pocket knife a few minutes ago. I kinda feel bad. Maybe i should give them a hint?"

" Nope it's their problem. Oh this is my friend Brooke. She just moved here from Chicago."

Looking over Jackie's shoulder Eric sees a girl giving him a small wave and smile before he gives her one back.

" Oh yeah. Hi i'm Eric. I think we have a few classes together?"

" Yeah. I think we have biology together."

Seeing Brooke turn her eyes away Eric looks over his shoulder to see Kelso making his way over towards them. Eric watches as Kelso stops a few feet away from Brooke.

" Hi i'm Kelso."

" I know who you are Michael. I have heard all about you from a few of our classmates. I'm gonna save you some time right now. Not interested."

" But i haven't even…."

" Not interested."

Seeing Kelso walking away Eric listens in as both Jackie and Brooke let out a small laugh before he turns to look back towards the girls.

" So Eric is it true that you learned how to dance just for Jackie? From what she told me in class today was you learned how to dance just for her before you took her out to this disco in Kenosha."

" Yeah it's true. But honestly learning how to dance was the easy compared to some other things."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Well for Valentine's Day i wanted to do something really special for Jackie. For a few weeks i was racking my brain on something special to do for her that was unique. You know special and totally original. A few days before Valentine's Day it finally hit me on what i should do for her. I decided to take her out to this spot in the mountains outside of Point Place. Someplace quiet where we could just spend time together without anyone else getting in the way."

" Aw that is so sweet."

Brooke turns her eyes away from Eric to look towards Jackie.

" So Jackie how long have you two been together?"

Before Jackie has a chance to speak she hears Eric calling out.

" 6 months and 12 days."

Looking away from Brooke's shocked face Eric looks over towards Jackie who has a bright smile on her face.

" You remember that?"

" Yeah. I have always counted the days that i got lucky and started to date this beautiful girl. That's not weird is it?"

" No. It's rather sweet. Have to say Jackie you are lucky to have a boyfriend like Eric."

Leaning over Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck giving him a gentle kiss before looking back towards Brooke.

" I sure am Brooke. I sure am."

Suddenly Jackie's eyes widen when she sees Red and Bob appear from around the corner of the house.

" Eric? Your father is here."

Turning his head Eric along with Jackie watch as the two adults make their way towards them before they stop a few feet away from them.

" Hi dad. Hello Mr Pinciotti. What are you guys doing here?"

" What are you kids doing here exactly Eric?"

" We're having a party sir."

Jackie nods her head at her boyfriend before she looks over at Red.

" It's just like Eric said Mr Forman. I hope you don't mind but we filled a tub of ice to use here at the party to help keep everyone's sodas cold."

Red looks over towards the young couple with a shocked look.

" Sodas?

" Yes sir."

Following where is son is looking Red looks over towards the far corner of the pool next to a nearby fence where he sees the tub of ice on top of a large table with a few stacks of plastic cups. Underneath the table Red sees a few crates full of different sodas before he looks back over towards his son.

" Feel free to grab a soda sir. Same with you Mr Pinciotti. There should be enough sodas for everyone here."

Letting out a small laugh Bob takes a step forward patting Red on the shoulder as he looks over towards Eric and Jackie.

" Well that's a relief. We thought you kids were having a kegger."

" No sir. I learned my lesson the first time. Besides who needs beer anyways."

Eric wraps his left arm around Jackie's waist without taking his eyes off of his father or Mr. Pinciotti.

" I have all i will ever need right here."

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss as she wraps her arms around him for a hug while out of the corner of her eye she sees Red giving Eric a nod.

" Well do for you son. I see that whole Christmas fiasco taught you a valuable lesson then?"

" Yes sir. I am not willing to risk anybody getting drunk and getting hurt because of me or something that i could have prevented from happening."

Taking a breathe Eric glances over to see Jackie giving him a nod before he looks back towards his father.

" But sir there is something you need to know. There is a keg here on the premises but it wasn't mine or Jackie's idea. We did take care of that problem though."

Crossing his arms Red gives Eric a stern look.

" What do you mean by that and this better be a good answer otherwise my foot is going so far up your ass!"

Gently giving her boyfriend a hug Jackie looks Red in the eyes unfazed by the glare he is giving to her and Eric.

" Mr Forman there is a keg here but it wasn't Eric's or my idea. We wanted to throw a party here and it was Eric's idea to buy a few crates full of soda for the party. Some others however wanted to serve alcohol here at the party and we didn't want anything to do with it. So Eric and I decided that they were on their own when it came to the keg and we started serving sodas to our guests. However Mr Forman there has not been any alcohol served out since we have been here. There was a major flaw in the culprits plan to serve alcohol that Eric and I were not willing to help them solve."

" And what would this problem be exactly Jackie?"

" The culprits needed a beer tap for the keg. Something that Eric and I were not going to help them get. Please don't be mad at Eric. He had nothing to do with the keg. We didn't do anything wrong."

Giving the young girl a nod Red uncrosses his arms.

" Where is the keg?"

Seeing nodding her head over towards the corner of the house quickly Red makes his way around the corner of the house with Bob following behind him. Once he rounds the corner of the house Red's eyes widen when he sees Hyde along with Kelso and Fez huddled around a keg with Donna leaning against the wall with her head down.

" Alright everyone freeze!"

Each member of the gang pops their heads up before each of their eyes widen when they see Red and Bob staring at them.

" It's Red! Run!"

Kelso quickly runs away from the scene leaving the rest of the gang behind. For the next few minutes Red and Bob each gave both Hyde and Donna a talking to about what they were doing. A conversation that Red had previously given to his son just months ago. With each respected conversation ending Red sternly told Hyde to bring Donna home and that their conversation isn't over. With the help of Bob as Red left the house with the keg Red looked over giving both Eric and Jackie a nod before leaving back towards the house.

Once they had seen that the adults had left the area the party resumed for the next few hours for Eric and Jackie. With each talking with a few of their classmates as well as going for a quick swim in the pool both left the party with smiles on their faces after Eric had surprised Jackie when he took a few pictures with her at the pool.

With the next morning coming in a flash both Eric and Jackie had made there way back to the vacant house before cleaning up the dubrue that was left behind by their classmates at the party. Finding that the outside of the house had been perfectly cleaned leaving no signs of a party ever taking place except for the pool Eric had quickly lead Jackie away from the house to his car before they started to drive into town towards the movie theatre but this time something was different inside of the Vista Cruiser. If you were to look closely on the dashboard a picture on both Eric and Jackie smiling and huddled together next to the pool could be found in the center of the dashboard.


	16. Prom Night

Chapter 16: Prom

With the school year coming close to a close only one school event remained. Prom night. A night where new couples were often born while others could be broken. An event where bonds could be strengthened or they could be broken. With a smile on her face a week prior to prom along with her best friend and a new friend she had just made in a few short weeks Jackie had purchased a new dress to wear to the prom after she was asked to go to the event by her boyfriend. As the days had went by slowly Jackie had watched as her former boyfriend Michael Kelso had started to take a liking to her new friend Brooke. First it all started when she noticed him sneaking glances over at Brooke when she sat down in the basement with her and the rest of the gang. Then came the attitude change she saw in him from the always looking at every pretty girl that went by him to the being a polite boy.

Now just days away from prom with a smile on her face Jackie is found talking to Donna in the Pinciotti's kitchen. Knowing that the prom is just a few short days away Jackie reaches over grabbing her prom dress from within a black bag before showing it up to Donna.

" Oh my god Jackie! That dress is so beautiful. You're going to look great in that dress!"

" Thank you. Your dress is so pretty too. I got matching shoes for the dress too. Are you sure that i'm not overdoing it?"

" No way Jackie. Eric is going to love it. Actually knowing Eric as long as you were with him, I don't think he would care what you wore to the prom. That boy is madly in love with you."

With a bright smile Jackie puts her dress back into the bag as Donna does the same with her dress. Hearing footsteps coming from the other room Jackie pops up her head to see Midge walking into the kitchen.

" Hi Jackie! Hi Donna! Getting ready for the prom!"

" Hello Mrs Pinciotti. I was just going over some last minute things with Donna about the prom."

" Oh! Like what exactly?"

" Well mom Jackie and I were going over to see if there was anything that we forgot to get for the prom."

" Oh i see. Well here is some little advice between us girls. If you and your dates decide to have a little um fun after prom make sure you are prepared. It is always a good idea to stay safe. You never know when you could have an unexpected pregnancy."

" Mom!"

Looking over with a smile Jackie sees Donna's face blushing red before she looks over towards Midge.

" Oh my god you mean?"

Leaning over Midge wraps her arm around Donna's shoulders.

" I am afraid so. After i went to the prom with Mr Pinciotti within a few days, I found out that i was pregnant with this little miracle in front of us right now."

With her face getting even redder Donna looks over to see Jackie starting to giggle before she looks back towards her mother.

" Oh god mom please stop."

Looking over seeing the embarrassed look on her daughter's face Midge gives her a small smile.

" Oh Donna there is nothing to be ashamed about. After i found out that i was pregnant, I was so happy. You are a prom's day miracle!"

Reaching her right hand up Donna covers her face trying to hide how embarrassed she is from Jackie.

" Oh god."

" Well if you two ladies need me for anything i will be in the living room."

Looking on Jackie watches Midge make her way out of the kitchen before she turns to see Donna removing her hand from her face.

" If you ever tell anyone about this, I swear you will be sorry."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie looks at Donna in the eyes as she raises her right hand up into the air.

" Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Besides i think it was rather sweet. Remember Donna you're a prom's day miracle!"

Both ladies let out a small laugh before each turn to see the front door of the Pinciotti home opening to reveal Brooke on the other side.

" Hey Brooke what's up?"

" Hi Donna. Hi Jackie. Can i ask you two for a favor? I need help picking out a dress for the prom."

Looking over towards Donna with a small smirk Jackie quickly looks back over towards Brooke with a smile on her face.

" Yes! Of course we will help you pick out a dress! So who is the lucky guy that is gonna take you to prom?"

" Well you guys will never believe it but Michael asked me to the prom."

Both girls look over towards her with a shocked face before Jackie's face forms a small smile.

" Michael asked you? That is so sweet!"

Seeing the look on each of the girl's faces Brooke starts to get nervious.

" Yeah? Is there a problem or something i need to know?"

" What? No! I just think that it was really sweet that Michael asked you to the prom. If you give Donna and I a few minutes we will meet you over at the Vista Cruiser. I just need to put my prom dress up in Donna's room. Eric has wanted a sneak peek at my dress but we can't have that."

Seeing Brooke giving her a smile and nod Jackie watches Brooke exit out of the house. Once the front door closes Jackie looks over towards Donna with a smile who has her head bowed down.

" Darn it!"

With her smile widening Jackie extends her hand out towards Donna.

" Pay up!"

Reaching into her pocket Donna pulls out a 5 dollar bill before handing the bill over towards Jackie.

" How did you know that Kelso was going to ask Brooke to the prom?"

With a smile still on her face Jackie looks over towards Donna as she places the five dollars into her pocket.

" It's because I, Jackie Burkhart am a love expert!"

Letting out a small laugh both girls grab their prom dresses before exiting the kitchen towards Donna's room.

Meanwhile as the girls were having their get together the rest of the gang is found sitting in the basement. As he begins to put on the tux that he had rented for the prom Eric looks over towards the basement door when he sees the door opening to reveal Kelso with a smile across his face.

" You guys will never believe who i am taking to the prom!"

Looking away from his tux Eric glances up towards Kelso before trying to get his right arm through the sleeve of the tux.

" Alright i will be the one to ask. Who are you taking Kelso?"

" I'm taking Brooke!"

" What? No way!"

" It's true! I just asked her today at school and she said yes!"

Leaning out of his seat Fez looks over towards Eric and Kelso.

" Damn! I was going to ask Brooke out."

Taking his eyes off of Eric quickly Kelso snaps his head towards Fez.

" Do it Fez and i'll kick your ass!"

" Well if i can't take Brooke then i know the perfect girl that i can take to the prom!"

Leaning out of his chair Hyde looks over towards Fez.

" Gee who Fez?"

" The lucky woman is my english teacher!"

Getting his tux on Eric walks over towards the other side of the couch before sitting down next to Fez.

" Um Fez you can't take your english teacher to the prom."

" What? Why not Eric?"

" Students aren't allowed to date their teachers. It's kind of forbidden"

" But she is always writing these sexy notes on my homework. Nice job. Good effort. Come see me."

Everyone in the room lets out a small laugh at Fez's explanation for a few seconds before Hyde leans back into his seat.

" You know you guys are making me sick with all this prom talk. Proms are so stupid. If Donna wasn't dragging me along, I wouldn't even go to the prom."

Leaning out of his seat Eric looks over towards Hyde.

" How would you know Hyde? You've never been to one before."

" I haven't been to a dentist's office either but I don't need to go to know that it is lame. Besides it has been a long few months for yours truly if you know what i mean. You have a plan don't you Forman?"

" A plan?"

" Yeah man! A plan for after the prom. You know someplace to go after the prom with Jackie to have a little fun."

" No. I was going to bring Jackie back over to her house after prom was over but Jackie and I found out a few days ago that her parents were going to be back in town this week. That kinda ruined my plan."

" Well why don't you get a motel room? I got one for Donna and I for after the prom. I suggest you do the same."

Reaching over towards the table Hyde grabs a hold of the phone before extending his hand out towards Eric. Looking on Hyde leans back into his seat after Eric takes the phone from his hands and starts dialing a number on the phone.

* * *

With the next few days flying by the anticipated day had finally arrived. As he waits outside next to the Vista Cruiser for his prom date to arrive Eric looks down towards his cast with a smile. Looking down to his cast his smile only widens as he looks at all the goofy pictures that have been drawn on his cast by his girlfriend. From rainbow colored unicorns to an actual rainbow Eric lets out a small laugh from seeing all the pictures around all the signatures on his cast. As he hears the sliding doors opening Eric pops his head up towards the doors when his eyes go wide at what he sees. In the doorway of the sliding doors is his girlfriend in a blue dress that fits her body perfectly. Looking up to her face Eric sees a bright smile across Jackie's face that he swears has lighted up the outside sky. Slowly Eric watches Jackie make her way towards him with her smile widening from seeing his reaction.

Pleased to see the type of reaction she is getting from her boyfriend leaning forward Jackie reaches her right hand up closing Eric's slightly open mouth before leaning in giving him a gentle kiss. Breaking away Jackie watches Eric open up his eyes as she gives him a bright smile.

" You look so beautiful."

With her smile widening Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before leaning back.

" Are you ready to go lover?"

Seeing Eric giving her a nod slowly Jackie starts to make her way towards the passenger's seat when she hears someone calling out.

" Hold on! Wait you two!"

Turning around both Eric and Jackie watch as Kitty comes through the house with a camera in her hands.

" I need to get a few pictures of you two together."

With a smile Jackie gives Kitty a nod before making her way over towards Eric.

" Oh yeah i almost forgot."

Walking past his girlfriend with two pairs of interested eyes watching Eric makes his way over towards the passenger's door before reaching inside grabbing a small gold box from the passenger's seat. Turning around Eric makes his way back over towards Jackie whose smile has only widened before he stops a foot away from her.

" A pink carnation for a beautiful flower."

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before she sees Eric glancing down towards the box. Giving him a smile and nod Jackie watches Eric open up the small box before she feels him putting the flower on her prom dress. Once the carnation is on her dress Jackie looks over to see Kitty with a wide smile on her face.

" Oh Jackie. You look so beautiful."

With her own smile widening Jackie stands close next to Eric as Kitty starts taking a few pictures of them. The first two pictures Jackie along with Eric had poised with bright smiles on their faces. But then after was when they started to have some fun that produced a few laughs from Eric's mother. First it started with them sticking out their tongues to each other as they were giving the other bunny ears with smiles on their faces. After 5 minutes of getting their pictures taken Eric and Jackie were off to the prom.

* * *

Arriving to the prom with a smile on her face and her arms wrapped around Eric's left arm Jackie was lead inside of the gym where they could hear some soft music echoing throughout the gymnasium. With a quick picture at the front door Jackie had lead Eric towards a small crowd near the front of the gym where all of their friends were standing.

" Hi guys! You having fun?"

All the members of the gang turn to see Jackie leading Eric over towards them. Donna takes a step forward out of the group.

" Yeah. Were having a blast. Well except for the gym. It looks like the gym with streamers but it's nice."

Turning away from everyone else Kelso looks over towards Brooke.

" I'll go get you some punch."

With a smile forming on her face Brooke gives Kelso a nod.

" Okay. Thank you Michael."

Looking over towards his date Eric gives Jackie a quick kiss on the cheek.

" I'll go get you some punch too. I'll be right back."

Following after Kelso with a quick glance over his shoulder Eric sees Jackie giving him a bright smile while the rest of the male members of the gang follow after him.

Once she sees that Kelso and the other guys are far enough away Brooke looks over towards Jackie and Donna.

" Okay he is starting to scare me. Michael is acting like such a gentleman. It's starting to freak me out."

Hearing both girls letting out a small laugh Brooke looks back and forth between Jackie and Donna.

" What?"

" Oh don't pretend that you don't like it. Donna and I already know that you like Michael."

" What? No way!"

" It's fine Brooke. Actually i think that you and Michael make a cute couple. If you wanna know a secret, I know that Michael likes you too."

" Really? But how do you know?"

Taking a step forward Donna lets out a small laugh.

" Jackie is the love expert."

All three girls let out a small laugh as their respected dates return to their sides with a glass of punch for each of them.

Meanwhile when the girls were having their conversation the gang lead by Kelso had successfully made their way over towards the punch bowl table. As each grab a glass and start to fill a cup full of punch Hyde looks over towards Kelso with a confused look.

" Kelso man what is the deal with you tonight? You have been all gentleman like tonight. Did you hit your head this morning or something?"

Letting out a small laugh Hyde looks over towards Eric.

" What is it Forman?"

" Isn't it obvious Hyde. Kelso likes Brooke."

Popping his head up Kelso looks over towards Eric.

" What? I don't like Brooke."

" Oh give me a break Kelso. I've seen all the looks you give to Brooke in class. The only thing that is missing is the little hearts over your head."

Leaning against the table Fez looks over towards Eric and Hyde.

" It's true. He also always makes sure to get the closet seat next to her in class."

" Enough!"

Each guy lets out a small laugh as Kelso slowly makes his way away from them back towards the girls. After a few seconds both Eric and Hyde turn to see Fez looking around the room before they see his eyes go wide.

" There is my date. If you will excuse me gentleman."

Both Eric and Hyde shake their heads as they watch Fez making his way towards the far end of the room where Fez's english teacher is standing. Both glance towards each other shrugging their shoulders before returning back towards their dates.

* * *

Just a short hour later once everyone had finally arrive once the music started to change into a slow dancing theme each of the girls had lead to the dance floor. Looking on with a smile from the center of the gym Jackie watched as a smile came to both Brooke's and Donna's faces as they danced with their respected dates. Seeing the happiness coming from them only made her smile widen before she turned her attention to the man holding her in his arm. As they began to get into a rhythm with the music playing Jackie looked deep into Eric's eyes only seeing love and care for her which she radiated in return. Glancing down towards Eric's cast on her waist Jackie lets out a small giggle before she looks back up towards her smiling boyfriend.

" What?"

" You know that you are going to have to wear that cast for a few more weeks. Especially after all the drawings i drew on it right?"

With his smile widening Eric gives Jackie a nod as he pulls her closer to him.

" Yeah but it's okay with me. I like all the pictures you drew. They remind me of you."

Seeing Jackie giving him a bright smile Eric takes a deep breathe as he looks her in the eyes.

" You look so beautiful Jackie. I said it before but you really are an angel."

With her eyes getting watery Jackie leans in giving Eric a deep kiss before seconds later they are broken up by the sound of the music stopping and the announcer grabbing the microphone.

" Is everyone here having a fun time!"

Everyone in the gym lets out a small cheer at the announcer.

" Well it's that time to vote for this year's prom king and queen! Remember only one vote per person."

With a smile Jackie leads Eric to the front of the stage hand in hand with the other couples. Once they had arrived at the front of the stage each grabbed a piece of paper to write their votes on. Looking over with a smile across her face Jackie watched as Eric wrote down her name down for prom queen before she decided in her head to have a little fun with Eric. Taking her free hand making sure that Eric is watching Jackie puts her hand under her chin in a thinking pose as she looks around the gym.

" So who are you voting for Jackie?"

" Well i honestly don't know. There is awfully a lot of cute guys here to vote for."

Hearing Eric letting out a small laugh Jackie turns towards him with a small smile.

" Well i guess i am going to have to kiss you until your pretty head pops off."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie feels Eric giving her a few kisses on the cheek.

" Okay,okay you win!"

Feeling Eric wrapping an arm around her shoulders Jackie writes down Eric's name on the paper before she is lead to the front where she hands in her vote along with Eric's. For the next couple of minutes Jackie along with Eric had some small talk with their friends in the corner of the room until both turned their attention back towards the stage where the announcer was standing with two crowns in his hands.

" Alright everyone it is now time to crown this year's prom king and queen."

Looking on with interested eyes Jackie and Eric watch as one of the teachers comes onto the stage to whisper the names into the announcer's ear before leaving the stage.

" And this year's prom king and queen are….Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart!"

With the crowd erupting into cheers Jackie lead Eric onto the stage with the help of her classmates with a bright smile across her face. Once they were on the stage Jackie watched as she had a crown placed on her head before the same was done to her boyfriend with loud cheers echoing throughout the gym. Looking over towards her boyfriend Jackie was gently pulled to the center of the stage before she was giving a deep kiss by Eric which produced even louder cheers to echo across the gym.


	17. Laurie and the Professor

Chapter 17: Laurie and the Professor

With prom night coming and going in a flash summer vacation finally had arrived for each member of the gang. But this summer was built up to be something different unaware to each member of the gang. Relationships between members of the gang would strengthen while others would slowly crumble away. New relationships would blossom while others would be destroyed. And it all started with a marriage slowly becoming destroyed in front of one girl's eyes.

With each day Donna watched as her parents relationship as well as their marriage started to crumble. First it started with her parents going back and forth leaving nasty notes on the refrigerator for the other to see. Then came her parents fighting for her attention. At first she didn't mind when her parents would each bring her out to the mall buying her all sorts of new clothing but then when she was in the middle of a heated argument between her parents that was when she had snapped. Unable to take the fighting Donna stormed out of her house slamming the door behind her before spending the night walking around Point Place. As the following day came once she had cooled herself off Donna had made her way over towards the Forman residence unaware of her parent's knowledge in search of her boyfriend. Once she had found him inside of his room Donna had confined in him telling him about everything that was happening before she had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms a few hours later.

While a marriage was crumbling for this summer a new relationship started to blossom. Very slowly although they never referred to themselves as a couple at the beginning of the summer Kelso and Brooke started to spend more time together. First it started when Brooke in everyone's eyes became a member of the gang and started hanging out with them in the basement with Kelso sitting next to her on the couch. After a few times in the basement when the other couples had gone out to the movies Kelso in an act of courage had lead Brooke inside of the theatre hand in hand that only brought a bright smile to her face. From her seat next to her boyfriend from a distance with a smile across her face Jackie watched Kelso and Brooke get closer in the movie theatre until they kissed each other. Turning back towards her boyfriend with her smile widening Jackie followed in Brooke's example and started making out with her boyfriend.

But not was all lost in the summer for this couple. Since Eric had broken his arm slowly with each passing day Jackie's relationship with Eric's older sister Laurie had started to improve. Were they becoming best friends no. However there was no more glares at each other. No more venomous remarks towards the other. Instead they became what could be know as frenemies. As his girlfriend's relationship improved with his older sister so did Eric's. Less and less he started to make smart mouth comments about his sister. Instead they started acting like siblings instead of enemies that everyone was accustomed to seeing from them. This act only brought smiles to their parents faces.

But on this given summer day unaware to the Forman children or Jackie's knowledge a small tornado coming from the university of Wisconsin was on its way towards the Forman household that was threatening to destroy a few new relationships. Sitting on the side of the living room couch with a smile on her face Jackie looks towards the living room television with her boyfriend sitting close by her with his older sister sitting on the opposite side of him. As she continues watching the fashion show that is playing on the television screen with her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder suddenly she hears a small huff coming from above her before she looks up to see her boyfriend looking towards his sister.

" Alright give me the remote control!"

Crossing her arms with the remote in her right hand Laurie continues watching her fashion show.

" Give me a reason why i shouldn't set you on fire!"

After a small pause with only the sounds coming from the television echoing through the room Jackie watches Eric look towards her with a smile before she follows his eyes towards a pillow next to her side. With a small smile forming on her face Jackie slowly leans her head off of his shoulder before in a quick move she watches Eric grab the pillow from her side before covering his sister's face. As she lets out a few giggles of what she sees in front of her with her own eyes between the Forman siblings Jackie listens in as her boyfriend lets out a small laugh with his sister as he tries to grab the remote from her hands. After a few seconds Jackie sees that Eric has successfully retrieved the remote from his sister's grasp Jackie watches as Laurie lifts up the pillow from her face with a smirk forming on her face before she takes a whack hitting Eric in the head with the pillow.

Hearing all the kids laughing in the living room Red and Kitty slowly make their way into the living room. Once they get inside of the room unaware to the kid's knowledge smiles form on each of the parent's faces seeing their children laughing and enjoying each other's presence with Jackie giggling next to them on the couch. This moment is broken up when each member of the room hears the doorbell ring. Moving away from her husband's side Kitty makes her way towards the front door before opening the door revealing a man she has never seen before.

" Can i help you?"

" Yes I apologize for coming here unannounced but I…."

Looking up from her seat with her eyes going wide Laurie quickly pops up out of her seat.

" Mommy,Daddy this is professor Stark. He was my history teacher!"

" Well exactly Laurie, I was your psychology teacher."

Taking a few steps forward Red crosses his arms as he looks at Stark.

" So you're from the university of Wisconsin. Are you here to give me back my money?"

" Well actually I came here because of Laurie…."

" Oh yes daddy. Professor Stark came to see if the university would take me back!"

With her eyes widening Kitty ushers Stark into the house towards the living room couch.

" Oh please have a seat! I'll make coffee and cake! Oh i'll make coffee cake and coffee! Oh gosh do you really think you can get her back into the university and out of my house!"

Everyone in the room listens in as Kitty lets out a small laugh before each occupant of the room turn to look towards professor Stark with interested eyes.

" Well i'm going to try my darndest!"

With a smile forming on his face Red makes his way towards his chair before sitting down.

" Well this is really some great news!"

Kitty gives her husband a nod as she makes her way towards his side.

" Oh this is one of the most wonderful things i have ever heard!"

" Yes it is. I want to get Laurie back into school."

Not believing what he is hearing coming from the professor's mouth Eric looks over his girlfriend's shoulder towards the professor.

" Professor Stark, I have a question for you. How lam…."

Leaning over Jackie silences Eric with a gentle kiss before breaking away shaking her head at him while looking at him in the eyes which gains her the approval of Eric's parents.

" Eric! Don't be a smart mouth. We've got company."

" Listen to your father Eric. Why don't you and Jackie go and make some coffee."

Getting up from their seats Eric leads Jackie towards the kitchen when they hear Kitty whispering in their ears as they reach the kitchen door.

" Don't scare him off. He is our only hope!"

Both Eric and Jackie leave the room as they hear Kitty asking the Professor if he could stay for dinner.

* * *

After spending a few minutes making coffee for everyone inside of the living room Jackie had quickly steered Eric upstairs into what she referred to as his and her's bedroom. With the next hour going by in a flash with a bright smile on her face Jackie reaches down into her makeup kit on the bed before turning back towards her boyfriend. After convincing her boyfriend that he would look even cuter with some makeup on as well as some small blackmail Jackie continues applying makeup to her boyfriend's face as he looks towards her with an annoyed look across his face.

" This is so stupid!"

" Hush Eric. I'm almost done."

" Everyone is going to laugh at me. You know that right?"

" No they won't Eric. You are going to look so cute!"

Letting out a huff Eric looks away from Jackie's face.

" I can't believe you talked me into doing this."

With a small smile forming on her face Jackie continues applying some makeup onto her boyfriend's face.

" Then why are you allowing me to do this Eric?"

" It's because i love you."

With her smile widening Jackie looks up into Eric's eyes.

" And?"

A small smile forms on Eric's face as he looks Jackie in the eyes.

" And you promised that you would give me back my castscratcher if i allowed you to do this."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie reaches behind her back grabbing a small metal rod before handing the rod over to Eric. As she watches a wide smile come to Eric's face Jackie lets out a small laugh when she sees Eric using the rod to scratch the inside of his cast with a look of content on his face. After a few more minutes Jackie puts away her makeup brush back into her kit before looking back up towards her boyfriend with a bright smile.

" I'm finished!"

Grabbing a hold of a small mirror to her side Jackie moves over to sit next to Eric before holding up the mirror to him.

" Oh my god you look so cute!"

Eric looks into the mirror with horror as he sees all the makeup that Jackie had applied to his face before looking over towards her face seeing a wide smile across her face.

" You know that you are the only one that could ever get away with this right?"

Giving Eric a nod Jackie leans towards him before pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss.

" I know."

Giving Eric another quick kiss Jackie leans away before patting Eric on the leg.

" Now go wash up. We don't want to be late to the movie."

Getting off of the bed Eric grabs Jackie's hand helping her up to her feet.

" But why would i want to do that? You said i look cute after all."

" Because this was a private show. We can't have all the other girls from around town chasing after you. Besides you would be competition for me."

With a smile Eric wraps his arms around Jackie's waist as he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

" You kidding? Nobody is as pretty or beautiful as you are Jackie."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" I love you."

" And I love you."

Giving Eric a quick kiss Jackie unwraps her arms from around Eric's neck before walking over towards the bedroom door.

" I'll wait for you outside."

Opening the bedroom door Jackie walks down the hallway with Eric following after her until he takes a detour into the bathroom. Keeping her eyes forward Jackie rounds the corner of the hallway to make her way down the stairs when she sees Kitty sitting on the living room couch with a mug of coffee in her hands while Red is seated in his seat with his eyes glued to the television screen. Getting down the stairs Jackie walks past both of the Forman parents before stopping at the kitchen door to look back towards the Formans.

" Goodbye Mr and Mrs Forman. Eric and I will be back in a while."

Popping her head away from the television screen Kitty looks over towards Jackie.

" Oh you and Eric aren't staying for dinner?"

" No. Tonight is mine and Eric's date night. We are going to the movies and will get something to eat after the movie."

" Oh okay then. Wait where's Eric?"

" Oh Eric is upstairs washing up. I was going to wait for him outside. Before we go is there anything that Eric and I can get for you while we are out?"

" No thank you dear. Mr Forman and I have everything we will need here for this week. Have fun at the movies. Hopefully when the two of you get back there will be some good news waiting here for all of us!"

Giving Kitty a bright smile and nod Jackie exits the living room as she hears footsteps coming down from the living room stairs. Once she arrives at the sliding doors the smile on Jackie's face vanishes when she sees Laurie in the shadows leaning against the garage kissing her former professor. Not believing what she is seeing Jackie remains frozen at the sliding doors until she jumps up a little when she feels a hand on her shoulders.

Seeing Jackie looking over her shoulder with a look of horror across her face the smile that was across Eric's face quickly vanishes.

" Jackie? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

With her mouth opening a few times Jackie is unable to say a word and instead points towards outside. Looking on seeing Eric taking a few steps forward Jackie watches as Eric's eyes go wide before she looks down to see Eric's right hand starting to form a fist.

" Jackie go get my dad."

Before she has a chance to say anything Jackie watches Eric open up the sliding doors with a thud before she turns to go into the living room with haste right as Eric steps through the doors to the outside.

Seeing the professor quickly popping away from his older sister with a shocked look across his face from being caught Eric slowly makes his way forward as his fist tightens through his cast. Seeing the professor starting to sweat Eric sees the professor opening up his mouth before he throws a punch connecting against the professor's face that sends the man to the ground.

Hearing a shout of pain from someone outside Jackie quickly races towards the sliding doors before getting outside to see Eric holding his right arm tight with Professor Stark laying on the ground with a busted cheek. Running over Jackie gently grabs a hold of Eric's right arm as she looks up to Eric's face with a look of concern across her face.

" Eric are you alright!"

As she sees her boyfriend giving her a small nod Jackie hears a pair of footsteps quickly approaching her from behind before she turns her head to see Red and Kitty making their way outside.

" What the hell is going on out here!"

Seeing her son and his girlfriend holding onto his right arm with Laurie's former professor laying on the ground Kitty quickly puts it all together before racing over towards her son.

" Eric are you alright!"

" Yeah i'm okay mom."

" Here come inside. I will examine your arm."

Looking on Red watches Jackie slowly lead Eric inside of the house with his wife following close behind them before he turns to look towards his daughter.

" Go with them inside now Laurie! I will have a talk with you later."

Hearing her father raise his voice towards her for the first time in her life Laurie bows her head down before going inside of the house after everyone else.

* * *

With the next few minutes after seeing his older sister retreating past him upstairs towards her room Eric finds himself sitting on the living room couch next to his girlfriend with his mother kneeling before him with his right arm in her hands.

" Well from what i can see Eric, you have not re injured your right arm but just to make sure i want you to lay off doing anything with your arm for the next few days."

Feeling his right arm being gently let go Eric watches his mother get to her feet before he feels her kissing him on the forehead. Looking on seeing his mother retreating towards the kitchen with his head bowed down Eric turns his head towards Jackie's direction as he takes a deep breathe.

" I'm sorry Jackie."

" What are you sorry about Eric?"

" I'm sorry about being a dumbass. For almost reinjurying my right arm and ruining our date night."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie reaches over with her hands lifting Eric's head up to look at her before shaking her head.

" You didn't ruin our date night and you're not a dumbass. Well sometimes you do stupid things but i can forgive you for that. I understand why you almost reinjured your right arm and i am proud of you for what you did."

" Really? You're proud of me?"

With her smile widening Jackie nods her head.

" Yes. Outside even though you could have reinjuried your right arm you chose to defend your sister then worry about the consequences."

Leaning in Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before pulling back and whispering.

" When your father comes through that door no matter what he tells you or what he may think always remember that you are a hero for what you did today in my eyes."

With his smile widening Eric feels Jackie giving him a quick kiss before he hears the sliding doors closing with a thud. Turning away from his girlfriend's direction Eric looks towards the kitchen before he sees his father entering the room with a not too pleased look across his face. As he expects to get yelled at the moment he was spotted by his father what happens next surprises Eric as he watches his father walk past him and Jackie towards the bar before grabbing a bottle and filling a small glass. Watching his father closely waiting for him to explode with rage and anger Eric watches his father gulp down the glass of alcohol before his father turns to look at him.

" Eric what the hell were you thinking outside! What you did was irresponsible and reckless! You could have re injured your right arm!"

Seeing his son's and Jackie's eyes go wide Red takes a deep breathe before giving his son a nod.

" However i am proud of you son. You stood up for what you believed in and defended your family."

Red refills his small glass before gulping it down. As he takes a deep breathe Red puts away the bottle and glass before walking towards the stairs.

" Now i need to go talk to your sister about what she has done."

Seeing his father getting to the stairs Eric calls out.

" Dad please go easy on her. Even though none of us approve of what she did tonight she has felt pressured to get back into school since you had a talk with her months ago sir."

Turning towards his son in a quick motion Red gives him a nod before ascending the living room stairs.

Just a few short hours later Eric and Jackie have made their way up stairs into Eric's bedroom. Snuggling closer to her boyfriend feeling him stroking her hair Jackie glances up towards her boyfriend with love and pride filling her eyes. With the past hour of being content on just relaxing in her boyfriend's arms a smile comes to her face as she takes a look around the room.

As she looks around the room remembering what it had looked like months ago her smile only gets wider at what she sees. Not only is there another dresser next to her boyfriend's with a large mirror attached but the two prom crowns they had been rewarded with at the prom by all of their classmates lay on each of the dressers. In the corner of the mirror hangs a picture of her and Eric huddled together smiling in their prom suits and dresses. The walls are now covered with posters from superheroes to the posters she had taken from her bedroom at her parent's house. The once empty closet now lays all sorts of coats and dresses that Jackie had taken out of her bedroom.

Snuggling closer to her boyfriend right as Jackie closes her eyes the sound of a small knock has her reopen her eyes and turn towards the bedroom door with her boyfriend.

" Come in."

Slowly Eric and Jackie watch the bedroom door open revealing Laurie on the other side. Both watch as Laurie makes her way closer to them before they see her take a deep breathe.

" Thank you for what you did tonight Eric."

" What were you thinking Laurie? I mean that guy has at least 20 years on you."

" I know. When i was at the university, i sort of had a fling with him."

Both Jackie and Eric in unison say.

" Eww."

" I know. I know. It was not one of my brightest decisions."

Jackie lifts her head off of Eric's chest.

" Then why did you do it?"

Taking a breathe Laurie goes over to their dressers before leaning against Eric's while bowing her head down.

" At the time Jackie, I was already failing his class. I gave him some company in order for him to give me a passing grade. It was stupid thing for me to do."

" Then why did you invite him over here tonight?"

" I didn't. When i saw him at the front door, I panicked and lied my parents about him being here to get me back into school. Before you ask i didn't invite him over tonight but when i saw him that was when i started thinking that maybe he could get me back into school. Well that was before Eric knocked him out that is."

Leaning away from the dresser Laurie walks over towards the bed before wrapping an arm each around Eric and Jackie.

" Thank you for sticking up for me tonight little brother. I owe you one."

Breaking away Laurie makes her way towards the bedroom door. As she reaches for the handle Laurie looks over her shoulder giving Eric and Jackie a small smile before leaving the room closing the door behind her.


	18. Birthday Surprise

Chapter 18: Birthday Surprise

With the professor fiasco well behind them in the coming days small changes started to occur for everyone in the Forman household. First it all started when Eric had a checkup on his right arm and was diagonisis from the doctors at the hospital was that he no longer needed to wear the cast on his arm. However to keep the smile on his girlfriend's face not only did Eric keep the cast but it now rests on his dresser next to his prom crown. Fresh off being cleared for action after convincing his girlfriend each morning Eric got a job at Price Mart with his father with the promise that it was only part time and that he would be home by noon.

As for Jackie with the new free time she now just acquired in the mornings Jackie decided to follow Eric's lead and decided to do some volunteer work at the hospital with Mrs Forman and Laurie after she had managed to convince Laurie to volunteer at the hospital with the help of each member of the Forman family. With each day that Jackie had spent time at the hospital the brighter her smile got as she went around to each room checking in on patients. This meanwhile also brought a smile to her boyfriend's face when he saw her one day in her nurse's uniform and told him with a smile that she gets to keep the uniform.

Meanwhile as Jackie would do the rounds with Mrs Forman at the nurse's desk Laurie began to take step in the right direction of a career for herself. Not only did she manage the nurse's schedules perfectly but she also started to make a few more new friends that were willing to take her under their wing.

But that is not the only thing that was happening in Point Place. With each passing day Kelso and Brooke started to become a couple. Kelso would end up taking Brooke on dates every few days following Eric's lead from the way he was treating Jackie. In fact what surprised Eric and Jackie was when Kelso had gone and asked them for relationship advice with the explanation that he saw them as the perfect couple. That he wanted that with Brooke which brought smiles to both Eric's and Jackie's face.

But not all was fine in the world of another couple. As Donna and Hyde had listened in to Eric and Jackie giving Kelso advice on what he should do from her seat Donna listened as Hyde each and every time tried to trick his friend into doing the exact opposite. This not only caused frickin to form but also a small seed of distrust that was starting to grow each day between the two. While this was going on from her seat Donna would glance over towards Eric wondering what if. What if she stayed behind with him at the concert instead of Jackie? Would things have changed and instead of Jackie would she be Eric's girlfriend right now?

As the summer came to a close one particular day was on the horizon. A day of celebration for one particular girl's birthday. One girl that is unaware of the surprises that were in store for her on this particular day.

Opening his eyes with a smile on his face Eric begins to think about what today is. The day of the birth of the one who he cares about the most. Looking down to his chest Eric's smile widens when he sees Jackie's head laying down on his chest with a peaceful look across her face. Reaching down Eric starts to stroke Jackie's hair gently when he hears a low moan coming from her. With his smile widening Eric watches his girlfriend awake from her slumber before looking up towards him with a smile. Leaning down towards her gently Eric presses his lips to her's for a quick kiss.

" Happy birthday beautiful!"

With her smile widening Jackie leans up giving Eric another kiss before wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling Eric wrapping his arms around her body Jackie smiles into his chest before she feels Eric kissing her on the forehead.

" As much as i would want to stay like this with you, we have to get up. We don't want to be late."

" Late? Late for what? I didn't know we made any plans with anyone."

" Yep we have plans for this morning throughout the afternoon. It's a surprise birthday girl! I can't tell you anymore details. It's classified."

Leaning up with a smile Jackie looks over into Eric's eyes.

" Classified? Even from me?"

Seeing Jackie doing her best puppy dog eye look Eric lets out a small laugh.

" Even from you. But i will tell you what it is called. I have code named it Operation Jackie."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans up giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" You are such a geek!"

Hearing her boyfriend letting out a small laugh Jackie's smile widens.

" Yep but i'm your geek."

Nodding her head Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss.

" That you are. I wouldn't want it any other way."

For the next couple of minutes the young couple had quickly gotten dressed before heading downstairs into the kitchen where they were met by Eric's parents. After a quick breakfest as Eric steered Jackie out of the kitchen towards his car looking over his shoulder Eric saw both of his mother and father giving him a nod before he had quickly gotten Jackie into the car. With a smile on his face every mile he drove down the road Eric would glance over to see Jackie looking around the area with interested eyes until 30 minutes later they arrived at their destination.

Funland, An amusment park on the outskirts of Point Place.

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie looks over to see Eric giving her a smile before she leans over giving him a kiss. Bouncing happily from her seat hearing her boyfriend letting out a small laugh Jackie quickly undos her seatbelt before quickly getting out of the Vista Crusier. Looking over seeing the amusment park in her vision Jackie's smile widens as she feels her hand being grabbed. Feeling her hand getting a small squeeze Jackie laces their fingers together before she feels herself slowing being pulled forward towards the amusment park.

Getting inside of the park seeing all of her friends waiting for her at the front entrance Jackie's smile widens even more before she lets go of Eric's hand to give each of her friends a small hug. As everyone tells her happy birthday and explains to her that this was Eric's idea leaning over Jackie gave Eric a quick kiss before leading everyone deeper inside of the park.

This is where we find all of the gang now. With her hand laced with her boyfriend's and a smile across her face Jackie glances over her shoulder to see Brooke and Kelso doing the same thing with the rest of the gang following after them.

" Okay now Michael you need to remember to stay with Brooke. Everytime we come here you end up getting lost."

" But Jackie there is fun around every corner."

Looking over towards her boyfriend Brooke gives his hand a squeeze which has Kelso turn his head towards her.

" Micheal what are the rules that we discussed earlier?"

" Absolutely no hitting you from behind with the bumper cars."

" And?"

" No riding any of the animals at the petting zoo."

" And?"

Glancing over seeing Kelso going silent Jackie calls out.

" You have to stay with Brooke, Micheal!"

Looking around the park Kelso eyes light up.

" Hey look balloons!"

Tightening her grip on her boyfriend's hand Brooke gives Micheal a smile.

" Alright let's go and get you a balloon."

Seeing Brooke and Kelso walking over towards a balloon vendor Eric gives Jackie a smile before he leads her over towards the balloon vendor with the sounds of his girlfriend letting out a small laugh filling the air. After a few minutes looking over Eric sees a wide smile on Jackie's face as she is holding a pink balloon in her hands. Making it back over towards the rest of the gang Eric leads Jackie and the others towards one of the signs next to them.

Seeing a man dressed up in a dog outfit making his way towards their location Jackie looks over towards the rest of the gang.

" Okay everyone, we need to pick a place to meet in case we get split up. How about right here in the corner of Fun Street and Fun Boulevard? That should be easy for everyone to remember even Micheal."

" Hey!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh before the couple starts to make their way forward into the park to only be met by Woofy the Funland Dog.

" Hey there kids! I'm Woofy the Funland Dog and i'm here to make sure that you kids have fun,fun,fun!"

With a smile on his face Eric reaches into his pocket pulling out a small camera.

" Hey there Woofy! Do you mind if my friends and I get a picture with you?"

" Sure come on over!"

Leading Jackie over Eric wraps his arm around Jackie's shoulders before he points up the camerea towards them. Glancing over seeing Fez looking over towards Woofy with wide eyes Eric glances over seeing Jackie giving him a nod before he looks back over towards Fez.

" Hey Fez? Want to be in the picture?"

Seeing Fez quickly make his way over Jackie lets out a small laugh before looking over towards the rest of the gang.

" What are you guys standing around for? Get your butts over here."

Looking on seeing everyone make their way over except Hyde and Donna who remained glued to their spots Jackie looks over towards them with a confused look.

" What is it you guys?"

" Um Jackie don't you think that we are a little bit too old for this kind of stuff?"

" No. You are never too old to have fun. Besides Donna since i'm the birthday girl today i get whatever i want. And i want you two in the picture so get over here!"

Seeing both Donna and Hyde making their way over Eric unwraps his arm from around Jackie's shoulders before making his way over towards an older couple who had just entered the park.

Looking over seeing the stranger nodding his head after Eric pointed over towards her and the rest of the gang with a smile Jackie watches Eric hand the man his camera before making his way back over towards her. Feeling Eric wrapping his arm back around his shoulders Jackie leans over giving Eric a quick kiss as the man holds up the camera.

" Okay everyone say Funland!"

Looking over with a smile in unison with the rest of the gang Jackie calls out.

" Funland!"

A bright flash suddenly lights up the air for a brief few seconds before the man comes over handing the camera back to Eric. Watching the man walking away Jackie glances over towards Eric with a smile before she sees Woofy making his way around them.

" Okay you kids. Have fun! I'm going to go find the guy who shot my paw."

Seeing Woofy walking away Jackie with the rest of the gang let out a small laugh before she grabs a hold of Eric's hand and starts to lead him into the amusment park.

For the next few hours Jackie and Eric along with the rest of the gang explored the park riding all sorts of rides. First it started with each couple making their way into a few of the bumper cars. With each couple sharing a car the sound of teenagers laughing filled the air as each couple bumped each other around the track while Fez ended up in a bumper car with a attractive blonde girl who everyone had never seen before at school. A girl that unaware to the rest of the gang has a small crush on Fez.

Getting done having fun at the bumper car track Jackie along with Brooke had lead Eric and Kelso over towards a roller coaster ride while the others scattered around the park. A ride that neither girl had ever been on before. Making sure they each had the closet seat to their boyfriends on the ride both girls let out a small scream when the roller coaster picked up speed and started going through the track at high speed. Once the ride was over both girls were lead away from the rise with a blush across each of their faces and their arms wrapped around their boyfriends tight as both Eric and Kelso supressed their laughter.

As the couples met up with Donna,Hyde,Fez and a girl who would introduce herself as Caroline each couple made their way inside of a small building to be known as the house of mirrors. With each room they passed on through both Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh as they saw their figures change in the mirrors. As they made their way through the building hand in hand as they made their way out of the building Jackie lets out a small huff.

" That was the house of mirrors? I have more mirrors in my purse."

Leaning over Eric gives Jackie a quick kiss on the cheek as everyone else emerges from the building. Well everyone except for one member of the gang. Looking over seeing Brooke looking all around them searching for something or someone Jackie slowly leads Eric over towards her.

" What is it Brooke?"

" Has anyone seen Michael? We kinda got seperated in there."

Everyone looks around not seeing Kelso anywhere before Fez looks over towards Brooke who has a look of concern on her face.

" Oh don't worry Brooke. We will find him. All we have to do is show people his picture and they will help us find him."

Hyde looks over towards Fez with a raised eyebrow.

" You have a picture of Kelso in your wallet?"

" Of course. I have a picture of all of my friends."

Reaching into his pocket Fez pulls out his wallet before letting on end go down to the ground revealing picture after picture of each member of the gang.

Looking over with a smile Jackie takes a glance at the pictures before looking back up towards Fez.

" You're friends with Nipsey Russell?"

" I want to be."

Letting out a small laugh each couple split up in search of Kelso. As Eric and Jackie went one way Brooke along with Fez and Caroline went in another direction with Donna and Hyde following after them. With each crowd they searched and each time coming up empty Eric decided to continue having fun with Jackie in the park. Ride after ride the couple went on that they passed before having a small lunch while in search for their lost friend. On the way after going through a few gift shops grabbing a few small sorts of items including a small princess crown for his girlfriend along with a wand Eric was lead towards the entrance of the park by his girlfriend to the spot where they were to meet up with the rest of the gang.

As they wait for everyone else to show up with a smile across her face Jackie would wave her wand over at Eric before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. With minute after minute that she waited with her boyfriend suddenly a smile came to Jackie's face as she saw Brooke making her way over towards her and Eric with Kelso close next to her. After being explained that she had found him in the lost and found Jackie along with Eric let out a small laugh before the rest of the gang showed up.

With the amusment park coming to a close Eric lead Jackie out of the park hand in hand unaware of a pair of eyes looking over towards him and Jackie. A pair of eyes that was picturing if things were different. With everyone following after them in seperate vechicles Eric had driven Jackie back home where another surprise was in store for Jackie. Something that for the last month he had been thinking about.

Arriving home with haste Eric had quickly gotten out of the Vista Crusier before making his way over towards the passenger's side. Opening up the door and taking her hand Eric was rewarded with a bright smile before slowly he had lead Jackie into the kitchen. Once he slid the doors across with a smile Eric had lead Jackie inside where the rest of his family was waiting before he heard they all yelling out happy birthday Jackie with a cake in the center of the kitchen table. Looking over seeing the bright smile on his girlfriend's face Eric had helped Jackie take a seat before he watched with the rest of the gang behind him his girlfriend blow out the candles before letting out a cheer with everyone else in the room.

With everyone in the Forman household having a great time Eric looked over towards his girlfriend seeing a bright smile across her face as she talked to Brooke in the corner. Reaching into his pocket feeling the small box he had hidden within with a smile Eric had gone over giving Jackie a quick kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Leaning in Eric whispered into Jackie's ear that he had one last surprise for her before he slowly lead his girlfriend outside. Closing the sliding doors behind his girlfriend Eric sat on the Vista Crusier with a pair of interested eyes looking towards his way.

" I know that we are too young for this but i wanted to give you this."

Looking on Jackie's eyes widen when she sees Eric pulling out a small black box from his pocket. Slowly taking the box from his hand with her eyes widening even more Jackie opens the box to see a ring in the center with a small diamond in the center. Looking back up Jackie sees Eric with a smile on his face.

" This is a promise from me to you to always love you and respect you. It's hopefully a promise from you to me that i will be the only guy that you will ever want to be with. And one day when we are older in the future that i can get you a bigger diamond with a even bigger promise."

With her eyes getting watery Jackie watches Eric take a deep breathe.

" Jackie will you accept this promise ring from me?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie gives Eric a nod.

" Yes!"

In a quick move Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before leaning forward giving her boyfriend a deep kiss. With what seemed like eternity Jackie breaks off the kiss before she sees Eric looking down towards the ring. With a smile Jackie nods her head towards Eric before she feels him putting the ring on her finger. Looking down seeing the diamond sparkling Jackie pulls Eric into another kiss as a pair of older eyes watches from the sliding doors with a smile on her face.


	19. Hunting

Chapter 19: Hunting

With the summer ending and a new school year beginning for the each of the members of their gang a surprise was in store for one of their own. One day after getting out of work using a fake id that he had stored away in his wallet Hyde found that his dad who he thought had left town years ago was not only in town but working at a local bar. But what angered Hyde even more was when his dad had gone over to his table serving him a drink while not even recognizing him. When he was asked by his dad if he knew him with fury Hyde told him that he hopes that he would recognize his own son before storming off out of the bar.

Once he had arrived back at the Forman residence with everyone looking on with concern Hyde told the Formans and Jackie that he had seen his father in town and that he didn't recognize him. After some small convincing from Jackie and the Forman family Hyde decided to go back to the bar and have a talk with his father. A talk that ended up with Hyde's father showing up a few days later at the Forman residence asking Red and Kitty for their help. Help to get back into his son's life. For them to give him a chance to show that he changed from the guy he used to be to someone who can take care of Hyde. That all he wanted was to be there for Hyde like he should have been his whole life.

Being convinced of the man's intentions Red had a talk with Hyde to give his father a chance to redeem himself for all he had done. That if he wasn't happy living with his father that he always has a place in this house before Hyde left to live with his father.

Meanwhile next door Donna watched as her parents attempted to rekindle their marriage. First it started with her catching them doing yoga with each other in the living room. A sight she wishes would disappear from her head. But she decided to let that moment pass when she heard about her parents going to a few marriage therapy sessions each week. Something she hoped would help get their marriage back on track.

As for Eric and Jackie once the school year began with the help of Kitty by her side Jackie started to share and explore how to bake and cook with her boyfriend. With a smile Jackie would bake with Eric dessert after dessert each day which Kitty looked happily at the couple from her seat at the kitchen table while Red looked on happily for another reason. A reason that he would always be getting dessert each and every night.

But on this given weekend day Jackie is huddled at the kitchen counter with Brooke,Midge,Kitty,and Donna as the male members of the gang had gone out hunting. Once he had seen in the newspaper that deer hunting season was open Red called up Bob after being told by his son that Bob owned a cabin in the woods he could use. With a few rifles and a box of rounds the ladies sent the men on their way before they found themselves standing out at the counter.

Looking around seeing everyone silent Brooke leans her back against the counter.

" So what should we do now?"

With a smile Kitty glances over towards Jackie seeing a similar smile before looking towards Brooke.

" We could bake something!"

Crossing her arms Donna leans against the counter next to Brooke.

" I'm not baking anything."

" Oh okay. How about some jello then?"

" Um Mrs Forman jello is baking."

" No,no,no. Jello is boiling!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie stops laughing and gives everyone a bright smile.

" Oh i know what we could do! We can play poker! I bet i am really good at it!"

" You have never played poker before Jackie?"

" No. But i heard that it can be fun. Will you teach me how to play Mrs Forman?"

" Okay if you can come with me to get the cards, i can explain to you the rules of the game."

As everyone takes a seat at the kitchen table Jackie follows Kitty out of the kitchen into the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the woods the Vista Cruiser finally arrives at the Pinciotti cabin. With all the guys getting out of the car stretching their legs around for the next few minutes Red looks over towards the woods with a smile across his face. With the memory of a sign that he saw coming into the wood fresh on his mind Red looks over towards all the male members of the gang minus Fez who is missing from the group.

" I saw a deer bind on our way in here anyone want to go check it out."

" I'll go dad."

Looking over Red gives his son a nod before looking over towards Hyde as Eric gets a rifle from the car.

" No not me. I just came here to hang out. When i crave meat, I buy baloney."

Getting the rifle out of the car Eric looks around the area noticing that Fez is not with them before turning towards his father.

" Hey dad where's Fez?"

A smile comes to Bob's face.

" Kelso probably shot him."

" No, I saw him walking into the woods right after we got here. He said that he was going hunting. He had a whistle and a stick."

" Ah that crazy foreign bastard."

Both Bob and Red let out a laugh before the see Fez coming up from the woods with a smile on his face. With interested eyes the elders along with the rest of the gang watch as Fez holds up his hand showing two dead birds.

" Okay let's eat!"

* * *

With their hunting trip getting underway while back at the Forman residence all the girls are huddled at the table playing a hand of poker. As each girl listens in to Midge telling them about a recent encounter she had with Bob and the consequences it had Kitty deals out the cards to each of the women at the table.

" So now it's a standoff. I won't shave my legs and Bob won't shave his back."

Taking her eyes away from her cards Donna looks over towards her mother.

" Eew! Mom!"

Getting done dealing all of the cards out Kitty grabs her small pile before looking over towards Midge.

" You know Midge, Red doesn't have a hairy back and i can thank god for that. No offense to you."

Brooke looks away from the older women with a smile on her face towards Jackie.

" Hey that is good news for you Jackie. That means Eric probably won't have one either."

" Oh i don't have to worry about that. He can't even grow a moustache. But even if he could grow one i would ask him to shave it off. I like a clean shaved man."

Seeing a small sparkle coming from Jackie's right index finger Midge looks over with a smile.

" Oh Jackie that ring is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

" Eric bought it for me. It's a promise ring."

Midge looks over towards Kitty seeing a bright smile across her face.

" Aw that is so sweet. Eric is such a sweet kid."

" Hmm. I have to agree with you Midge. My little boy is constantly surprising me. I don't want to dampen the mood but i have to say this out loud. Even though Jackie and Eric have been dating for less than a year, I truly believe they are meant to be."

Taking her eyes off of Midge with a smile Kitty turns to look at Jackie.

" My son not only has become a better young man with you but he constantly is improving himself thanks to you. You have not only helped my son but you have been a bright sunshine to everyone in this household and i want to thank you Jackie for everything."

Reaching over Jackie gives Kitty a small hug as everyone looks at them with a smile on their face except for Donna who's eyes are glued to her cards.

" I have to agree with Mrs Forman. You and Eric are like the perfect couple."

Repositioning herself in her seat Jackie looks over towards Brooke with a smile.

" Thank you. You and Michael also make a really cute couple. Just promise me that you will keep him away from anything that explodes."

All the girls let out a small laugh before they hear Donna clearing her throat.

" Um isn't Jackie a little too young to be in a committed relationship like this. I mean you guys sound like you are prepared to plan her's and Eric's wedding."

" No. Donna when your heart tells you that you are happy and are with the right person the time is always right for a commitment like this."

" But Mrs Forman what if Jackie decides that she wants more in her life. Like what if she decides that she wants to go to college or travel around the world or something. Wouldn't being in a relationship like that just get in the way."

Jackie looks over towards Donna with confused eyes.

" But i don't want any of those things. All i want is to be with Eric."

" Yeah right now you do Jackie but what about in a year or two from now. What if you decide that Eric isn't the one for you."

With her eyes widening at what she is hearing Jackie gives Donna a small glare.

" That is not going to happen."

Seeing the glare that Jackie is giving to Donna quickly Brooke gathers up the cards from the table.

" Okay it's my turn to deal."

Seeing the same look Kitty gets up from her seat with her glass.

" Okay then while you deal out the cards sweetie, I am going to go get some more ice from the basement. Jackie can you help me bring up a few bags."

Taking her eyes away from Donna and her face softening Jackie gives Kitty a nod. Getting up from her seat Jackie follows after Kitty into the basement before she watches Kitty open up the freezer.

" Are you okay Jackie?"

" Yeah i'm okay Mrs Forman. Do you really think that could happen?"

With wide eyes Jackie watches Kitty snap her head up towards her.

" Jackie, I want you to listen to what i am about to tell you. When it comes to anything involving relationship advice, I don't want you to listen to Donna. You have to understand that Donna has not had the best examples around her in her life. As much as i like Midge and Bob both have not been good examples to her when it comes to relationships. Even Steven who i love like a son has not been an good example do to the relationship he has with his parents. For Donna anything that comes to relationships is new and terrifying for her. From what i just saw upstairs and from the past few months she has been lashing out towards anyone that she can right now. What she said upstairs was her laying out her own insecurities and she was trying to get into your head by having you think the same way she does. But Donna hasn't seen the looks that you and my son give to each other. Everytime i see you two looking at each other all i see is love in both of yours and Eric's eyes. I know that you two are meant to be. As for the future i wouldn't worry about it too much because i know that your bond with my son will be strong enough to overcome anything."

With her eyes watery Jackie closes the distance between them before wrapping her around around Kitty giving her a hug.

" Thank you Mrs Forman."

After a few seconds Jackie releases the hug before looking over seeing Kitty giving her a smile. Returning the smile Jackie grabs a bag of ice from the freezer before following after Kitty back up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the woods after climbing up into a hunters spot with his father with a pair of binoculars in his hands Eric finds himself looking out towards the woods with his father with a question that he was unsure of how his father was going to react hearing. Seeing movement to the east Eric quickly looks over towards the scene with the binoculars only to see a few squirrels on the ground before he removes the binoculars from his eyes.

" So son how much do you love Jackie? That was a pretty big commitment for you to get her a promise ring."

" What? Promise ring? I didn't get her a…."

" Eric, I am a lot of things but blind isn't one of them. So come on how much do you love her?"

Looking over Red watches as a smile starts to form on his son's face as he stares out towards the woods.

" I love her more than anything. I love her just as much as you love mom."

Glancing over seeing his father giving him a nod the thought of better now than never enters his mind as he takes a deep breathe.

" Dad can i ask you a question?"

Looking away from the woods Red glances over towards Eric.

" Sure why not."

" Would you and mom be disappointed if i decided that i didn't want to go to college."

Once the words leave his mouth Eric turns his head to see Red staring at him.

" Why wouldn't you want to go to college? Don't you want to be a someone."

" No dad. That is where you are wrong. You taught me that it doesn't matter what fancy job you have or how much money you make. That the only thing that is truly matters in this life is family. I love her so much dad and i don't want to miss a second of being with her."

With his face forming into a small smile Red nods his head as he turns to look back towards the woods.

" You are sure about this?"

" Yeah dad. I'm sure."

" I will have a talk with your mother about this. For the record i am proud of you. You are growing up into a man and Jackie is one of the reasons why. She has been a great influence on not only you but for the rest of us as well. And well besides if you are with her then i know you won't grow up to be a dumbass."

With a small smile Eric looks back over towards the woods when he sees movement coming from the ground to the east. Raising his binoculars to his eyes Eric's eyes go wide when he sees a large buck through the lenses.

" Oh my god dad. I've spotted a buck. It's huge!"

Following where is son is looking Red aims the rifle down towards the woods.

" Your not kidding! I'd say he is a ten pointer!"

" Oh look at him. He's magnificent! He is like the king of the forest just like Bambi's dad. He's beautiful."

A loud bang forces Eric to look away from the binoculars towards his father.

" Yeah and i bet he tastes beautiful too."

Looking over seeing his son looking at him with wide eyes Red straps the rifle over his shoulder.

" Just for the record Eric. I'm the king of the forest."

Seeing his father going down the tree Eric straps his rifle over his shoulder before following suit after him.

* * *

With Donna's words lingering in her head Jackie is found sitting at the kitchen table with Kitty and Brooke. After coming back up the stairs Jackie decided to take Kitty's advice and just focused on having fun with all of the other girls at the table. Whenever the topic of a relationship came up Jackie would roll her eyes as she would hear Donna butting into the conversation which earned her a chuckle from Kitty and Brooke. As Jackie listens in on a conversation between Kitty and Brooke about how Kitty first met Kelso when he was little. Jackie had let out a small laugh hearing Kitty tells her and Brooke how Kelso had come over one day without any pants on while her eyes remained glued to the sliding doors. After some time of just having small talk with the girls with a pair of headlights entering the driveway a wide smile came to Jackie's face before she bolted up from her seat. Seeing her boyfriend getting out of the passenger's side with a bright smile Jackie opened up the sliding doors before quickly making her way over towards Eric.

Before she gives him a chance to react Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before leaning in giving Eric a kiss. After a few seconds Jackie breaks off the kiss before leaning in to Eric's ear whispering.

" I missed you."

Leaning back Jackie looks over to see Eric giving her a smile before she leans back in giving him a quick kiss. Hearing a laugh of joy coming from behind her opening her eyes Jackie looks over her shoulder to see Kelso spinning Brooke in the air while Red makes his way over towards his wife. With a bright smile forming on her face seeing everyone happy all around her turning her head Jackie looks back over towards Eric.

" So how was your trip? You didn't kill anything did you?"

" Nope. I promised to you that i wouldn't. I won't break a promise to you."

With her smile widening Jackie gives Eric a kiss as Hyde and Fez walk by them.

" Get a room you two."

Breaking away both Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh before turning back towards each other.

" Alright if that is your wish Hyde. I am sure my beautiful girlfriend here will agree."

With her smile widening as Jackie lowers her hands down from Eric's neck to his back she gives Hyde a nod before she feels Eric's arms wrapped around her body. Glancing up Jackie sees Eric looking down towards her with a smile.

" Seriously though can we talk. You know somewhere private. There is something i want to tell you."

Giving Eric a nod Jackie unwraps her arms from around Eric's back before grabbing a hold of one of his hands. Feeling her hand getting a squeeze Jackie next feels herself being lead towards the corner of the house to the basement. As they near the basement door Jackie starts to panic thinking about what Eric could possibly want to talk to her about. That maybe just maybe Donna was right. That maybe he was going to break up with her. But these thoughts are snapped when she looks over to see a smile on Eric's face. She begins to think with a smile on her face that he would do anything like that. That he loves her and has always treated her like a queen so what could he possibly want to talk to her about. Hearing the basement door closing Jackie shakes her head before realizing that she is now in the basement. Feeling Eric wrapping his arms around her waist Jackie relaxes in his embrace before she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" Is everything okay Eric?"

" Yeah everything is okay. I just wanted to talk to you in private."

Turning in his arms with a confused look across her face Jackie looks over towards Eric.

" Whatever it is you know you can tell me anything.

" I know. That's just one little thing that i love about you. I can just be myself around you and don't have to keep secrets from you. What i want to talk about is us."

" Us? What about us?"

Seeing her boyfriend taking a breathe Jackie reaches up her right hand laying it on his cheek.

" Over this last summer, I have been doing a lot of thinking about the future. About what i really wanted in my life. Whether or not if in a few years if i wanted to go away to college or not. So i decided that instead of going away to college in a few years that i want to stay here in Point Place with you."

Before Jackie has a chance to speak she feels Eric putting a finger to her lips.

" Please let me finish. I know that you care about me and only want the best for me just like how i want the best for you. But over the years i have learned that what truly matters is family and the ones you care about the most. I love you and always will. Being with you is all i care about. I don't care if one day in the future if i have some crappy job because seeing you when i get home would make it well worth it. If given the choice i will always choose you over anything or anybody every time without thinking twice about it or have any regrets."

With tears in her eyes Jackie leans forward giving Eric a deep kiss before opening up her eyes to give Eric a bright smile.

" Thank you. I love you so much."

" And i love you."

With her smile widening Jackie leans back forward giving Eric a kiss.


	20. Halloween

Chapter 20: Halloween

With the fall season coming into full view in Point Place as the leafs changed colors on the trees above a different gust of wind spread across the Pinciotti household. After a failed attempt to rekindle their marriage Bob and Midge were no more. At the beginning of the month one day when Donna had come home from school she had seen her father sitting at the kitchen table with a look on his face that told her everything she needed to know. The following day Donna watched as her mother returned back home to grab a few of her things before making her way into her car and back down the road.

For the next few weeks with the new levels of stress that were starting to take its toil on her slowly and without any warning Donna started lashing out towards everyone around her including her boyfriend and her own father. But this was not the only change that started to happen to Donna. With each day she saw her father sulking on the couch and not hearing or receiving a call from her mother slowly Donna's attitude started to change. Everyone including her friends noticed this change in her one day in the basement before an incident occurred at the school between her and Jackie.

One day once the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day Jackie and Eric had seen Donna outside with a cigarette in her hands smoking near the Vista Cruiser. While Jackie angrily pulled Donna aside to talk to her about what the heck she was doing Eric was pulled inside by one of the local school teachers after he was caught holding Donna's cigarette in his hand. When Eric and Jackie had gotten home both found Red and Kitty waiting for them in the kitchen demanding an explanation for why he had gotten suspended from school. As Jackie explained to the Formans that Eric wasn't smoking and that it was actually Donna who was smoking and he was just caught holding onto Donna's cigarette after she was trying to talk some sense into her both Red and Kitty told Eric that what he did was foolish and irresponsible.

With them satisfied with the explanation and given their son a piece of their mind both Forman parents started to make their way over towards the Pinciotti residence to be met by Bob and a returning Midge. As Bob and Midge told the Formans that they heard that Eric was suspended from school and thought he was a bad influence on Donna with fire in each of their eyes both Red and Kitty defended their son telling the Pinciottis what had really happened at school. That it was actually their daughter who was smoking and Eric was just foolish enough to hold her cigarette when Jackie had tried to talk to her. With both Bob and Midge in denial both made their way back to their home to confront their daughter about what happened at school.

Just a short hour later when Eric and Jackie were sitting down in the basement enjoying each other's company Donna had stormed down into the basement screaming what the hell to both of them. Giving her boyfriend a kiss Jackie had told Eric to go upstairs. That she needed to have a private chat with Donna. Once Eric was up the stairs and out of sight the two girls had a small argument about what had happened at school before Donna had stormed out of the basement and Jackie went up stairs to be with Eric.

Now just a week later after the smoking incident Jackie finds herself lying in Eric's arms on the couch with the rest of the gang watching an episode of Scooby Doo on the television. With a bright smile on her face as Jackie listens in to Fez telling the animated monster that he will never get away with his crimes Jackie's smile widens when she thinks about what happened just a few short days ago. The memory of Eric remembering hers and his anniversary of when they first started dating. That he had not only surprised her for remembering the day but he had gotten her a new necklace before bringing her back to their spot outside of Point Place. But her boyfriend was not the only one who was full of surprises. After they had gotten home with a smile Jackie told Eric to wait in their bedroom. That she had a surprise for him before minutes later she entered the room dressed as Princess Lela from Star Wars. With a bright smile Jackie told her boyfriend that he was her only hope before they had a passionate night.

But now on this given Halloween day Jackie remains content to just be in her boyfriend's arms while the rest of the gang starts shuffling around the room looking for something to do. Looking down Jackie watches Fez turn towards herself and Eric after the episode of Scooby Doo had ended.

" Eric and Jackie what is trick or treating? I heard a few of our classmates talking about it today at school."

" Well Fez trick or treat is when you dress up in a costume and go door to door getting candy."

" Really? They just give you candy? No strings attached?"

" Yeah! Well not exactly. You have to go knock at the door and say trick or treat and they will give you candy."

" Hey guys what should we do for Halloween this year?"

Taking her eyes off of Fez raising up her head Jackie looks over towards Brooke.

" We could go over to my church? They are doing a haunted house this year."

" No way man. I really don't think anyone is going to be scared of a bunch of episcopalians."

Jackie glances over towards Hyde before she looks over towards Kelso after hearing him bouncing happily in his seat on the couch with Brooke on his lap.

" Oh i know! Let's go see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

" No way Michael! I don't like texans!"

After a few seconds of everyone thinking about what they should do for this Halloween night everyone turns their heads towards Eric's way when his face lights up.

" Oh i know what we could do. We could go over to Old Maine."

" Our old grammar school?"

" Yeah! Think about it Donna. It's a dark burnt down boarded up building. It has scary written all over it. We could go there and you know tell ghost stories or something."

" Um guys before we go to the school could you possibly…."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie looks down towards Fez with a smile.

" We will take you trick or treating Fez. But we each get 1 piece of candy. Deal?"

With a smile forming on his face Fez gives Jackie a nod."

" Deal?"

Looking over her shoulder seeing Eric giving her a smile Jackie's own smile widens before she leans up pecking Eric on the lips.

" So why did they burn down the school anyways?"

Jackie takes her eyes away from Eric to look over towards Brooke.

" Oh they said it was arson."

In unison with everyone else in the room Jackie turns her head to look at Hyde.

" What? I was out of town that week."

" Hm how convenient."

As Hyde crosses his arms everyone lets out a small laugh as a new show begins to play on the television screen.

* * *

Just a short hour later with them keeping their promise the gang brought Fez quickly to the mall to grab a costume to wear to go trick or treating in. What he choose to wear not only brought smiles to each member of the gang's faces but a few laughs as they began to imagine what he would look like in his costume. With it still being a few hours away from when everyone would go out to trick or treat the gang made its way into the movie theatre to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre with a smile across each of their faces. Even Jackie after she was promised by her boyfriend that he would make it up to her for going to see the movie later. A promise she was going to make sure he fulfilled.

Now sitting in her seat next to her boyfriend and the rest of the gang nearby Jackie looks up towards the movie screen with a confused look across her face before she leans down to whisper into Eric's ear.

" I don't get it? Why doesn't anyone shoot him? I mean it's Texas and everyone has a gun."

Shrugging his shoulders Eric looks over towards Jackie before he lets out a small chuckle at what he sees beyond her shoulder. Turning back his focus to Jackie seeing her giving him a small smile Eric nods his head over towards her shoulder before she turns her head and lets out a few giggles when she sees Kelso covering his eyes with his hand and Brooke sitting next to him trying to suppress her laughter.

Once the movie had ended the gang kept their promise to one of their own and started walking down a few neighborhoods on the way to Old Maine for Fez who decided to go out as Batman to trick or treating. After what seemed to be hour of trick or treating Jackie and the rest of the gang let out a small laugh when Fez with a bag full of candy and a smile on his face approached one particular house to come away with only an apple in return with his reaction being ' An apple? Where's my candy you son of a bitch?'.

But now after an hour wait they had finally arrived inside of the old grammar school with the previous description of the school being accurate to every little detail. While each couple walks into the school with interested eyes looking around the area at their old school Fez's eyes remain glued to his bag of candy as he continues to feast on the candy treasure inside of the bag. As each couple enters into one of their old classrooms one particular member of the gang clings close to his girlfriend from seeing the sight of the rooms.

Looking around the room Kelso's heart starts beating a little quicker before he jumps up as a window comes crashing down closing shut.

" Out of my way!"

Grabbing a hold of Brooke's waist Kelso quickly throws her over his shoulder as he runs across the room to the door of the room.

Seeing Kelso coming his girlfriend's way Eric quickly pulls Jackie into his chest and takes a step back as Kelso bursts through the open doorway.

As everyone lets out a small laugh Jackie smiles into Eric's chest before Hyde calls out.

" Kelso it was just the window!"

Very slowly Kelso pokes his head back into the room before straightening himself and entering the room with Brooke right behind him.

" Yeah,I know."

Everyone lets out a small laugh as Jackie pops her head off of Eric's chest before looking at her boyfriend with a bright smile across her face.

" Thank you for saving me Eric."

" Anytime."

Leaning forward Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before gently pulling away from his embrace. Taking her eyes away from Eric with a smile Jackie looks over towards Brooke before nodding her head over towards the door. Seeing Brooke giving her a smile and nod Jackie follows after Brooke out of the room with Donna following after her.

Walking through the school with a smile on her face Jackie follows Donna into a badly burned room that used to be the principles office of the school. Taking her eyes away from Donna with a smile on her face Jackie looks over towards Brooke.

" Oh my god that was so sweet what Michael did for you back there!"

" I know right. Even though there was no danger he just reacted and was more than willing to protect me."

" I'll say. He cared you out of there like he was Superman or something."

" Superman Jackie?"

" Yeah! I kinda have read a few of his comics when Eric hasn't been home. But don't tell him otherwise he will get some other ideas in his head."

With a flashlight in her hands Donna looks around the room as she hears both Jackie and Brooke let out a small laugh.

" Well i am a little surprised. I figure Kelso would have used her as a shield or something."

Rolling her eyes at what she just heard come from Donna's mouth Jackie looks happily at Brooke.

" Well i thought it was really sweet how Eric had protected you too Jackie. He was holding onto you pretty tight when Michael and i walked back into the room."

" Yep! There is no place i would rather be. I love being held by Eric. Everytime he holds me i feel completely safe and feel like that is where i belong."

Rolling her eyes Donna opens up an old filing cabinet before digging through a few files within.

* * *

Meanwhile a few rooms down in a small circle the gang listens in as Eric gets done telling his version of an scary story which not only doesn't terrify any of them but all of the male members look towards Eric with a confused look as he finishes telling his tale.

" So?"

" So? She was dead and he gave her a ride. And she was dead!"

" Eric when i was 6 the mayor of our town was hung from a tree. Your story was not scary."

" Not scary? The ghost of a dead girl gave her sweater to him! And she was dead!"

" Forman what does a ghost need for a sweater anyways man? It's not like it can get a cold."

" Maybe it keeps her guts from falling out."

Everyone looks over towards Kelso with a confused look before Fez looks back towards Eric as he nods his head back towards Kelso.

" You can tell your story was not scary because Michael-ina hear didn't run out the door screaming!"

" Hey! I'll let you know that the feminine form of my name is Michelle."

" Actually i don't know guys. I thought it was pretty cool what Kelso did. I mean no offense Kelso you are still a scaredy cat but throwing your girl over your shoulder and running out of the room was cool. You were like Superman or something?"

Hearing footsteps coming from down the hall the guys turn to see the girls returning back into the room. With each male member of the gang looking towards their girlfriends Eric and Kelso see Jackie and Brooke giving them each a smile while Donna holds up a stack of folders in her hands to Hyde before she places them down on a nearby desk.

" Hey guys, we found something really scary."

Taking his eyes away from Jackie's smiling face Eric looks over towards the files in Donna's hands.

" Oh my god is that?"

" Yep. Our permanent records."

Each guys gets up from the ground making their way over towards the girls.

" I didn't think these made it through the fire?"

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders Eric looks down to see Jackie smiling at him.

" Neither did we. It's a good thing we explored the principal's office. Don't want these getting into the wrong hands."

With a smile on his face Hyde quickly snatches one of the files that has Donna's name written on it before opening it.

" Well,well,well! It looks like a certain someone had a hard time keeping their clothes on in kindergarten!"

" What!"

Donna quickly snatches the folder from Hyde's hand before glancing down into the file. Shutting the folder with a small thud Donna walks away.

" It was just a faze!"

In unison with Hyde both Kelso and Hyde call out.

" Sure glad thats over!"

Reaching over Brooke softly elbows Kelso in the ribs before giving Kelso a smile when he leans over giving her a kiss as she felt him wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Looking on with her smile widening Brooke watches Kelso grab a folder off of the desk before she hears him let out a small chuckle.

" Oh man! Guys listen to this! I fear despite Steven's high IQ that he is a born troublemaker and is destined to be the smartest man….in his cell block!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh except for Hyde who has an not amused look across his face.

" What! There is no way they would have known that in 2nd grade!"

" In your cell block! That's a teacher burn!"

Everyone lets out another laugh as Hyde snatches the folder away from Kelso's hand before looking inside. As he is reading Hyde starts pacing around the room before stopping.

" I don't get it. I mean listen to this. Steven willfully and maliciously destroyed Christine Delbueno's shoebox diorama of the four food groups."

With a grin Donna looks over towards Hyde.

" You're a monster. A horrible,horrible monster."

" Yeah real funny but i didn't do it."

" You know what is funny Hyde?"

" What Forman?"

" I broke the diorama."

Hyde looks up from the folder towards Eric.

" You did it?"

" Her project was better than mine. I had to smash it. I left out dairy."

Gripping onto his folder tight Hyde takes a step forward towards Eric and Jackie.

" You know that was when everyone turned against me. That was when i was pegged as a bad kid. Once that happens you are labeled forever. You ruined my life Forman!"

" No he didn't! No offense Hyde but with an alcoholic mom and an absent dad for most of your life you were bound to end up in jail sooner or later."

" Well then let's see what your file says about you then Jackie!"

Reaching over Hyde replaces his file with Jackie's in his hand and starts reading through the pages.

" Go ahead Hyde. You're not going to find anything. I have a perfect record."

With a wide grin forming on his face Hyde glances between the group members before locking eyes with Jackie.

" Would anyone like to know what Jackie's middle name is?"

Jackie lets out a scream but before she has a chance to break free and silence Hyde everyone in the room hears Hyde calling out.

" It's Beulah!"

Gripping onto his girlfriend tighter Eric looks down to see Jackie giving Hyde a death glare as everyone else lets out a small laugh. Deciding to save his friend a world of pain Eric leans down to whisper into Jackie's ear.

" I like it. Your parents wanted you middle name to be Beulah because when they looked down to you they wanted a name that would be short for beautiful."

Looking up with her glare disappearing and a smile forming on her face Jackie leans up giving Eric a deep kiss.

For the next few minutes temperatures ran high in the room. Watching from the corner Kelso,Brooke,and Fez watched as Eric and Jackie stood by each other's side giving a glare to Hyde and Donna as the latter returned the glare. Taking his eyes away from his friends with a smile Fez reaches back into his bag before his face turns into a frown.

" Alright nobody move! Someone took my last box of sugar babies!"

Looking around the room not seeing any candy wrappers anywhere Fez looks back into his bag before a smile comes to his face.

" Wait no never mind! They were just in my bag."

Hyde glances over towards Fez before locking eyes with Eric.

" Geez Fez, you didn't give Forman enough time to pin it on me!"

" I didn't pin anything on you!"

" No! Then why didn't you step up and take responsibility for it when Mrs. Hodgekis was yelling at me in front of the whole class!"

" Gee i don't know Hyde. Maybe i was thinking that i'm seven!"

Unwrapping his arm from his girlfriend's shoulder's Kelso steps in the middle of Eric and Hyde.

" Hey! Let's not fight alright! It's Halloween guys! Let's just read another file alright?"

Donna crosses her arms and lets out a small huff a Kelso.

" Yeah that has worked out so great so far."

" Fine! I'll read from my own file okay?"

Walking over Kelso takes his own file from the desk before returning over to his girlfriend's side. As he opens the file Kelso does not see that Brooke is looking at him with pride in her eyes from seeing him taking charge and defusing the situation that was unfolding in front of her.

" Alright this is a secret you guys don't know about me because it happened a year before i moved here. When i was in first grade i used to wear a red cape to school everyday and pretend that i was Superman."

Everyone lets out a small laugh while Jackie and Brooke look at each other giving the other a nod before they turn to see Eric looking strangely at Kelso.

" Wait you said 1st grade?"

" Yeah?"

" No it couldn't be. When you moved here i was in 1st grade. That was how we met."

" No we didn't."

Eric walks over grabbing the folder from Kelso's hand before looking back up towards him with a shocked look across his face from what he had seen inside of the folder.

" You had to repeat 1st grade?"

Looking over with a shocked face Brooke watches Kelso glance over towards her.

" Tell me it isn't true."

" It was cursive writing alright? I wasn't good at it. Those stupid squiggles and bumps! I wouldn't do it and that was why i was held back. And i might have killed the class bunny. Why!"

Giving Kelso a glare Hyde takes a step forward.

" So you are telling me that you are a year older than all of us? That you are 18?"

Looking over his shoulder Kelso gives Hyde a nod.

" Yeah. That's why i've always seemed more mature than you guys."

" So you are telling me that this whole entire time you could have been buying us beer!"

Gasping Fez takes a step away from Brooke and Kelso.

" You bastard!"

" What! No! It's not what you think!"

" You're dead to me."

" But Eric ruined your life!"

" And if i had a beer in my hand right now, I could be getting over it as we speak. Beer!"

As Donna sees Hyde walking over towards Kelso's direction she quickly gets in the middle of Hyde's path.

" Hyde stop! Kelso may be a liar but atleast he isn't a backstabber like Eric!"

With her eyes going wide Jackie takes a step forward giving Donna a glare.

" Back off lumberjack!"

" Oh i'm so sorry Beulah!"

" Lumberjack!"

" Beulah!"

" Lumberjack!"

With Donna giving her a glare Jackie returns the favor before taking a step forward.

" You know what Donna get over it! Get over the fact that Eric choose to be with me instead of being with you and stop trying to sabotage everyone else's relationships!"

Racing over Fez quickly gets in the middle of everyone.

" Stop it! Can't you see that these records are tearing us apart!"

Everyone goes silent before everyone looks over towards the desk where the permanent lay on top.

" Batman's right."

" Those files are evil man!"

Wrapping her arms around Eric's waist Jackie feels him wrapping his arms around her body.

" We have to destroy them."

" But how Jackie? They already survived a fire."

For the next few minutes the room is silent except for the sounds of lighting striking the ground outside echoing through the room.

Exiting out of the school after deciding on the only course of action to take the gang is found out deep in the woods looking down towards a fresh dug hole where the permanent records lay.

Looking over seeing his girlfriend shivering Eric takes off his coat putting it around her shoulders before he feels Jackie wrapping her arms around him.

" Are you guys sure this is going to work? I mean we should just burn the files."

Throwing some dirt into the hole Kelso glances up towards Jackie before continuing to refill the hole.

" They already survived a fire before Jackie. This is the only way."

Once the hole is filled Hyde looks down to the newly filled hole in the ground.

" See you in hell permanent records."

Eric glances over towards each member of the group.

" Now we have to swear that we will never speak of this ever again."

" Well except the part about Kelso buying us beer."

" Fine but other than that it will be like this night had never happened. Okay?"

Everyone in unison says.

" Okay."

As the ground walks away from the pit Jackie words from inside of the school lingering through the minds of Donna and Hyde as the leave the sight of their permanent records final resting place.


	21. The Couples Game

Chapter 21: The Couples Game

With Halloween passing by a few short days later the gang was unprepared for this upcoming month of November. A month that to this day the gang referred to as the month of reckoning. With the words of one young brunette girl on the mind of 4 particular members of the gang after exiting out of the woods neither were aware of what was about to happen on this given day. A day of decisions and reminiscing about what ifs.

The day first started off as it normally did for everyone around the Forman household. Eric and Jackie would wake up and share a good morning kiss before Jackie with a smile would race over towards the bathroom in a race with Laurie to get to use the shower first. When she would finally be finished with her shower and makeup Jackie would have breakfast with Eric and the rest of his family down stairs before she was off to school with Eric while everyone else was off to work.

But when Eric and Jackie had gotten to school that was when their normal day became awkward when they passed by both Hyde and Donna at their lockers and noticed them both in deep thought. In fact every time they looked their way down the hallway before the bell to begin the day had rung both Donna and Hyde were non responsive to either of them.

Getting into his first class of the day Donna took her seat in the back row of the class before glueing her eyes down towards her desk. As the teacher started his lessons for the day every word that he spoke was not heard by Donna. Instead she was focused on something else. No someone else thinking about a question that has been on her mind for a few months.

Why not me? Why did he choose her? Those are the questions that enter the mind of Donna Pinciotti before she glances up to see Eric writing down a few notes in his notebook. Does she still have feelings for him? As she looks down towards the table her eyes suddenly go wide when she realizes that she does have feelings for Eric. That Jackie was right. That even though she never got to have a relationship with him that she had always had feelings for him. But then another thought enters into her mind.

Was dating Hyde a mistake? Going through her past memories of the last year a small smile comes to Donna's face as she remembers when Hyde had learned to dance just for her. Of how he had held her when she was feeling so lost about what to do about her parents. That he had given her one of the most heartbreaking christmas gift she had ever received.

But slowly that smile disappears when she starts to remember a few of their relationship problems. Of when she had her near pregancy that could have ruined her life. A pregnancy that not only would have destroyed her hopes of going to college but to also someday travel around the world. But this is was not the only memory entering her mind. One by one memory after memory of her fighting with Hyde started to enter her mind from when she had told him that he should apologize to Eric for falling off of the water tower to him not listening to her to go and have a talk with his father but instead he went to see him after everyone else convinced him to do so. That was when she realized that Hyde didn't trust her so why should she trust him.

That is when a question repeats itself back in her head. Was dating Hyde a mistake? She comes to the realization that yes it was a mistake before looking up towards Eric. What if things were different? What if she stayed behind with Eric instead of Jackie? As she begins to think about what could have been Donna gets lost into her mind as a few images enter her head. Images of her and Eric laying across the Vista Cruiser. Images of her with a wedding ring on her finger with Eric by her side.

As Donna begins to think of the what ifs in another classroom down the hall something very similar is happening inside of Hyde's mind. Thoughts of if dating Donna was a mistake. Of what would have happened if he didn't date Donna and instead Eric was. With his eyes not blinking Hyde stares at his desk before an moving image appears on his desk.

Shaking his head reminding himself to never do a circle before school again Hyde looks down towards the image seeing some major changes to a few people's relationships in the image. Looking closely not only does he see Eric and Donna sitting close to each other but on the other side of the couch is himself with Jackie is his lap with her arms wrapped around him.

Not believing what he is seeing for the next couple of minutes Hyde watches as the image shows the highs of each relationships before they each failed. From Donna not accepting Eric's promise ring to Eric breaking off his engagement to Donna and leaving her years later to go to Africa.

His altered relationship with Jackie also was destined to fail. Looking on Hyde watched both Hyde and Jackie break up with each other not only once but a few times due to distrust. That instead of ending up with him or Eric that Jackie had ended up with Fez. As the image fades away Hyde shakes his head as he says like that would ever happen in his head.

With the school day going on into the day Jackie like always was lead to her classes hand in hand by her boyfriend which always brought a smile to her face. But she and Eric were not immune to what Hyde and Donna were spreading around the school day. As she sat down in her history class Jackie's mind started to wander due to her own words that she spoke of on Halloween.

What if Eric didn't stay behind with me? Would we be together? Would she and Kelso still be a couple? As these questions enter her mind Jackie begins to think about what would have happened if this didn't happen. That instead of being with her soulmate she would be with someone who didn't appreciate her and love her. Well she quickly corrects herself. She reminds herself of the improvement she has seen in Kelso over the last few months. That he does appreciate her due to him always asking her and Eric for advice on what to do for Brooke. That he must love her like maybe a little sister due to him defending her just like how an older brother would.

But would this have changed if Eric didn't stay with her at the concert? That would she have realized that he was the one? With a smile on her face Jackie shakes her head before lifting it up with pride. As she looks ahead to copy the notes from the chalk board her smile widen as she tells herself that it doesn't matter. That who cares about what ifs because she is with Eric. That he is the one who she loves with all of her heart. Someone who loves her in the same fashion and would do anything for her if she asked. A man that is totally devoted to her. Looking down towards the promise ring on her finger her smile widens before she continues to write down notes from the chalk board.

And last but not least the what if flu that had been spreading around the school finally made it's way into Eric's head before his last class before lunch. But for him when these thoughts entered his mind Eric quickly shrugged them out of his mind when he thought of Jackie. That he didn't care about any other girl other than his girl. A girl who had his heart by the strings. When a thought of him and Donna entered his mind Eric quickly shrugged it away out of his mind as he thought about the heartache that would be. That with all the conversations he had either heard about from Jackie or someone else that he and Donna were polar opposites. Sure did he once have a possible little thing for her. Maybe but not anymore after seeing with his own eyes what she was really like. Of how she wanted to go to college and travel around the world where he wanted a family of his own one day. That she had from what he had seen deep trust issues for all those around her even the ones closest to her. That they were never meant to be an item.

Once the school bell rang ending this particular class with a smile on his face Eric sat up from his seat before making his way out of the classroom heading towards his girlfriend's class. Seeing her exiting out of her class Eric's smile widened before he took her hand and lead her down the hall to her locker with the thought she is my destiny entering his mind. Once she had everything in her packed away in her locker with a smile Eric took Jackie in his arms before giving her a deep kiss.

As she feels Eric deepening the kiss Jackie breaks away with a bright smile on her face as she opens her eyes to see Eric with a smile of his own.

" Even though i do appreciate the passion we are not having sex inside of the school."

Seeing Eric letting out a small laugh Jackie feels Eric lean his head against hers.

" I know. It's not that i don't want you or anything like that. You are the hottest girl in the world. I just wanted to let you know that i love you. I love you and will always love only you."

" I love you too. What is this about exactly?"

" Today in class i was thinking about what you said on Halloween about me choosing to be with you instead of Donna. I just wanted to tell you how lucky i am to be with you. That instead of being in a horrible relationship that was doomed to fail with Donna that i am in a relationship with a beautiful girl that i love more than anything in this world."

With her smile widening Jackie give Eric a gentle kiss before pulling back to look at him.

" No you are wrong about one thing. You were wrong about you being lucky when it is actually that we both are lucky. We are both lucky to find each other. To find the one who we belong with."

Seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie unwraps her hands from the back of Eric's neck before grabbing a hold of his hands. As she steps forward in the direction of the cafeteria Jackie feels resistance from Eric before she looks over to see Eric shaking his head at her with a smile. Looking on Jackie watches Eric release her hand before bending down.

" Hop on. I've got to show Kelso that he is not the only one who can be Superman."

With her smile widening Jackie quickly makes her way around Eric before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and her legs around his waist. When she sees him rise up towards his Jackie lets out a laugh as she watches Eric move towards the cafeteria with a smile on his face.

As they enter the cafeteria Jackie looks over to see Brooke letting out a small laugh and pointing at her and Eric from seeing her being given a piggie back ride by her boyfriend. Seeing Eric dropping down slightly Jackie untangles her feet and arms from around Eric's body before grabbing Eric's hand to lead him towards Brooke and Kelso.

Feeling himself being lead through the line towards their friends looking over Eric sees Kelso giving him a smile while he shakes his head towards.

" Sorry Kelso but i had to show Jackie that you weren't the only Superman around here."

Hearing Brooke let out a chuckle Eric turns towards her direction as well as Jackie.

" Sorry Eric but you are no match for my Superman. He still has the red cape from elementary school."

Both Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh as they see Kelso looking away with a slight blush on his face. Once they are done laughing both watch as Brooke wraps her arms around Kelso giving him a hug.

" Don't worry about them. I think it is sweet that you still have it. Think about this sweetie. If your Superman then that makes me your Lois Lane."

Seeing a smile come to Kelso's face Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh after they had seen Brooke turn towards them giving them a wink.

" Alright fair enough. Just make sure that he doesn't try to fly. Last time he tried didn't end up so well."

Kelso glances over his shoulder to look at Eric as him and his friends near the front of the line.

" Well that was because i wasn't wearing my cape last time. Next time i will be ready."

Brooke,Eric,and Jackie let out a small laugh as they each grab a lunch tray from the rack. Once they had everything they wanted for lunch the group slowly made its way towards their table at the end of the room where Hyde and Donna were already seated. As the group looked on to see both Donna and Hyde lost in their own worlds like they had been in when each member of the group saw them earlier in the day the couples take a seat next to each other before starting to have lunch.

Just mere hours later once the school day ended each member of the gang found their way inside of the basement with each couple sitting close to each other except for Donna and Hyde who were sitting at the opposite ends of the room. With everyone in the room watching a repeat of a television show Jackie slowly sat forward before wrapping Eric's arm around her shoulders unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from one side of the room.

" Guys i'm bored. Let's find something else to do instead of watching this rerun."

Everyone looks over to Kelso before they turn to look at Fez who quickly hopped to his feet from his sitting motion on the floor.

" Oh i know! We will play the newlywed game to see who the best couple is here!"

Looking up Jackie gives Fez a stern look.

" Fez! It's not a competition. It doesn't matter who out of us is the best couple. The only thing that matters is if we are happy in the relationship which i can say we all are in. Well besides you Fez who i might add has a lover out there. Tell me have you asked Caroline out yet?"

" Hey there missy don't change the subject. And no i have not asked Caroline out yet. I am waiting to make my move. As for right now are you scared that you and Eric will lose Jackie?"

" What? No! I just don't think we should…."

" I don't know Jackie. It could be fun. It's better than watching reruns of shows."

Jackie looks over towards Brooke with a smile before glancing over towards Donna and Hyde.

" Does everyone here want to do it?"

Hearing everyone in the room in unison saying sure Jackie looks over towards Fez before giving him a nod.

" Okay Fez. We will play. But it's only for fun!"

Unwrapping his arm from his girlfriend's shoulders Eric retreats to the back of the basement to grab a few notebooks while Fez grabs the board game from the game shelve and brings it over towards the basement table. After a few minutes each couple is sitting next to each other except for Hyde and Donna who remained in their respective seats. With each couple sharing a notebook Fez picks up the question cards before looking towards the group.

" Alright this first round is for the guys. The first question for 1 point is what is your girlfriend's favorite pizza topping?"

Taking a minute the girls write down their answers before looking over towards Fez.

" Okay we will start with Kelso and Brooke. Kelso what is Brooke's favorite pizza topping?"

" Oh that's easy. Her favorite is cheese."

With a bright smile Brooke holds up her notebook with cheese written in the center before she reaches over giving Kelso a hug.

" Eric same question."

" Easy. Pepperoni."

Nodding her head Jackie shows up her notebook with pepperoni written in the center before following in Brooke's example and hugging Eric.

" Alright Hyde same question."

" Sausage."

Donna holds up her notebook showing sausage written in the center before placing the notebook back in her lap.

" Alright each couple is rewarded with one point. Now here is your next question. What is your girlfriend's middle name?"

" Fez!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh besides Jackie who is giving Fez a glare.

" What it's the question on the card."

Reaching over Jackie quickly grabs the card from Fez's hand before looking down to read the card. Letting out a small huff Jackie tosses the card aside before crossing her arms as everyone lets out a small laugh. Repeating the same as the previous question the girls write down their answers before looking up towards Fez.

" Alright Kelso your first."

" Leslie!"

With a smile Brooke nods her head showing Leslie written on her notebook.

With everyone chuckling Fez turns towards Eric trying to avoid the glare Jackie is giving him.

" Eric?"

" Beulah."

Everyone in the room lets out a laugh except for Jackie and Eric who the latter gives everyone in the room a glare.

" Okay,okay. Hyde you're next."

" Um Elizabeth?"

Looking over everyone sees Donna shaking her head before she raises up her notebook showing Marie written in the center.

" Really Hyde, I told you my middle name was Marie."

" No you didn't."

For the next half an hour the game continues on until it comes down to one final question. With Eric's and Jackie's team slightly ahead of Kelso's and Brooke's team with Donna and Hyde well behind each of the girls look happily to their boyfriends except for Donna who has not looked at Hyde.

" I'm really impressed Eric."

" Well i guess you just remember things about the ones you care about the most."

Gasping at what she just heard Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before pulling him towards her giving him a deep kiss.

Looking over towards her boyfriend with a smile Brooke sees Kelso pointing towards Eric.

" What he said."

With her smile widening Brooke copies Jackie and Eric and gives Kelso a deep kiss.

Glancing over from his seat Hyde looks to the couples before looking at Donna.

" Don't expect me to say something that cheesy."

Shaking her head Donna watches Fez stand up from his seat with a not so amused look on his face.

" Okay settle down everyone! Settle down."

Seeing each of the couples breaking away with smiles across each of their faces Fez sits back down in his seats.

" Alright the scores are close. It all comes down to this last question. Ladies if you can change one thing about yourself what would it be?"

Both Brooke and Jackie look towards each other before letting out a small laugh as each think about what their boyfriends will write down for their answers. After an minutes everyone turns their attention towards Fez.

" Okay Brooke if you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?"

" Well knowing Michael he probably wrote that i am too pretty and it makes all other girls jealous. Am i right Michael?"

Everyone looks over to see Kelso with a wide smile as he raises up the notebook showing those exact words before Jackie lets out a gasp.

" Oh my god that is so sweet!"

" Jackie same question."

" Knowing how sweet Eric is he wrote down that he wouldn't change anything about me."

Everyone looks over to see Eric nodding his head before raising up the notebook showing nothing written in the center.

" Alright Donna?"

" He probably wrote down everything!"

With everyone looking in her direction Donna watches Hyde lean out of his chair.

" What does that suppose to mean?"

" It means exactly what you think it means! You know nothing about me Hyde! This game just proved that we don't belong together! That it was a mistake for us to start dating each other!"

Everyone watches Donna storm out of the basement slamming the door behind her before they turn their attention over towards a silent Hyde. Wrapping his arm around Jackie's shoulders Eric leans out of his seat to look at Hyde.

" Hyde are you okay?"

" Yeah i'm okay Forman. I think she is right. Today i was thinking the same thing. We just have been getting more distant from each other each day. It's for the best. She was always talking about going away to college and traveling around the world once she was out of college."

Shrugging his shoulders Hyde gives everyone a smile.

" So does everyone want to see what i wrote down?"

With a smile Hyde raises up his notebook which produces a laugh from each of his friends when they see in the center of the notebook written in big letters HUGE WILE E COYOTE FEET.


	22. Love or Money

Chapter 22: Love or Money

For the next few days as changes were occurring to a few of their own each member of the gang watched as two of their friends became absent from both school and their after school activities. With all those assuming that their friends breakup was the cause for their absence from their party none were aware of the real reason for Hyde. Sure he was down from the breakup from Donna however something else was going on in his life that nobody knew about. Well that was until a few days ago.

One day while everyone was preparing to go to bed in the Forman residence Hyde was found in the back room of the basement with a few bags of his things. After being brought up stairs Hyde explained to Red and Kitty that his father ended up getting a job out of town that would have forced him to move away. That instead of moving away with his father that he decided to instead stay in Point Place. With open arms Kitty told Hyde that he could move back into the basement before everyone in the house laughed and teased Hyde when Kitty started to baby him for the next hour.

Now with Hyde moved back into the residence with an already crowded household both Eric and Jackie found that it was getting more difficult to have some alone and personal time in the house for themselves. Time that they wanted to use to help serve their own personal needs and desires in each other. So in an effort to make their own time one day after getting out of school and doing some shopping after Jackie had pleaded with Eric to go with her to the mall the couple parked the Vista Cruiser off to the side of the road and quickly got into the backseat to have some fun. But their fun was shortly after broken up when a police cruiser made its presence known with a pair of flashing lights.

With a quick car ride back home now sitting at the kitchen table fully clothed Eric and Jackie are found waiting at the table for both Red and Kitty to finish having their conversation with the police officer in the other room. After what seemed like hours the young couple watched the Forman parents walk into the kitchen with a not so pleased look across their faces. While Jackie's face starts to blush from what she was just caught doing with her boyfriend in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser on the other side of the table Eric's face looks like a deer caught in the headlights. As Jackie looks up to see the gazes the Red and Kitty are giving to her and Eric under the table she feels her hand being grabbed before she gives her boyfriend's hand a small squeeze.

Crossing his arms Red looks back on forth between Eric and Jackie's faces seeing nothing but guilt across them.

" Alright you two. Let's hear it."

Taking a breathe Eric gives Jackie's hand a small squeeze.

" Well sir the heater in the car broke down so Jackie and I decided to…."

" Eric how stupid do you think i am?"

" Not even a little sir."

" Good answer. Your mother and I know what you two were doing in the car. What were you thinking?"

" Um Mr Forman it was my idea. So can you please stop yelling at Eric?"

Eric quickly looks over towards Jackie before whispering.

" Jackie it's okay. I'll take the rap. Just play dead and cover your face."

" It's okay Eric."

Jackie gives Eric a small smile before turning her attention towards Red.

" Mr Forman, Eric and I just wanted some um alone time and we decided that since the house is always crowded with out friends or neighbors that it was the only way for us to have some personal time to ourselves. I know that it was reckless but it was a decision we made as adults."

Red raises an eyebrow at Jackie's words.

" Oh really now. So you are an adult?"

" Yes we are adults."

" Well then since you are an adult, I expect for you to tell your parents about what happened tonight first thing tomorrow morning."

" No!"

" No?"

" No. You and Mrs Forman know that i would always listen and do anything that you asked me to do because i respect you and care for you. But i won't talk to my parents about this. They don't need to know about this since they don't know anything about me anyways."

With her eyes widening Kitty takes a step forward as her eyes soften.

" What do you mean sweetie? Why don't you want to talk to your parents?"

With her eyes getting watery Jackie looks down towards the kitchen table.

" My parents never have time for me. They are always traveling or busy with something. If they can't make time for me then why should i make time for them? I'm sorry. I need to be excused."

Letting go of Eric's hand Jackie gets up from her seat before quickly walking out of the kitchen. Making haste up the stairs Jackie quickly made her way into the bedroom she shared with Eric before mounting the bed. After a few minutes of holding tight onto one of the pillows on the bed a knock at the bedroom door forces Jackie to look up from the pillow to see Eric making his way towards the bed.

" Are you okay Jackie?"

Shaking her head Jackie watches Eric sit down next to her before she feels him wrapping his arms around her. Wiping the tears from her eyes Jackie snuggles in closer to Eric as relaxes into Eric's embrace.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" No. Can you just hold me for a little while?"

Nodding his head Eric pulls Jackie in closer to himself before leaning down giving Jackie a kiss on the forehead. Keeping his promise Eric remained silent for the next hour as he held Jackie in his arms.

* * *

Waking up the next morning feeling herself in the arms of her boyfriend slowly Jackie started to build up the courage to face her parents. To not only tell them about the truth about her's and Eric's relationship but also to confront them about their lack of relationship with her. As she looked down towards her boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to her a smile that had been absent the night before slowly made its way on her face as she came to her decision. A decision that whatever was to happen today when she talked with her father that she would continue her relationship with Eric even if her parents disapproved. Now all she had to do was wait for her boyfriend to wake up. Her prayers were answered just a mere hour later before she had brought him down stairs and out of the house.

Now after a car ride a few miles down the road Jackie finds herself staring out the window to her old house. With her mind decided and her courage building Jackie unbuckles her seat belt before looking over towards Eric.

" Eric, I want you to stay here. I need to talk to my parents alone."

" Are you sure? You know that i am more than willing to go with you to face your parents."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leans over giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" I know that you are more than willing and i love you for that. But this is something i have to do alone. I promise that if anything goes wrong that i will leave before i get in over my head with my parents. I know that you will always be there to catch me."

Getting out of the car slowly Jackie makes her way to the Burkhart residence before stopping on the front steps. Looking over her shoulder Jackie looks back over towards Eric to give him a smile before proceeding up towards the front door. Grabbing a hold of the handle as Jackie turns the handle expecting it to be locked and for her to have to knock for the maid suddenly she is surprised when the door is unlocked and she proceeds inside. Closing the door quietly behind herself moving slowly through the rooms of the house towards her father's study Jackie starts to become concerned for another individual that she should have seen by now.

Marlina an maid that had been working at the house ever since she was born. Someone who Jackie had a close relationship with at the house. An individual who to this day Jackie considered as the one who helped raise her.

Making it to the hallway that she knew her father's study was down Jackie slowly makes her way over towards the room when she sees a light shining from the room. Once she had made it to the open doorframe Jackie looked inside of the room to see her father sitting in his chair with a not so pleased look across his face.

" Have a seat Jackie. We need to talk."

Not moving from her spot Jackie crosses her arms across her chest.

" I will rather stand. Where is Marlina?"

" Marlina has been relieved of duty."

With her eyes widening Jackie gives her father a small glare.

" What! Why!"

" She decided to withhold some information from me concerning you. When she refused to tell me anything that was when i decided her services were no longer required."

Jackie watches her father lean slightly out of his chair.

" I have been hearing some troubling news about you kitten. Now i want you to tell me the truth right now. Is what i heard about you living with the Forman family for the past couple of months true? That you are sharing a room with the Forman's youngest child Eric?"

" Yes it is true. Last year i found my soulmate in Eric and have for the last couple of months been living with him and his family."

Seeing his father looking down towards her right hand Jackie watches her father's eyes go wide before he locks eyes with her.

" Where did you get that ring!"

" Eric got it for me on my birthday. It's a promise ring that i accepted without any regret."

" How could you do this to your mother and I? Don't you even care what you just did?"

" What! To find someone that cares about me! Someone that would do anything for me without thinking twice about it! To have someone that everytime i look towards him only see love and care in his eyes!"

" But why him? Why are you with a bottom feeder like Eric and his family?"

With her eyes widening even more Jackie's hands start to clutch into fists as she gives her father a death glare.

" Don't you ever talk about him or his family that way! They are wonderful people! A family that cares for each other and looks after one another! Even if they were unlucky to be less fortunate at times! I have learned some many wonderful things from them! That money doesn't mean anything! That what truly matters is family and to surround yourself with people who love and care about you!"

Turning on her heels Jackie takes a step to leave the room when she hears her father calling out.

" Where are you going!"

Glancing over her shoulder Jackie gives her father a glare.

" I'm going home. My real home with Eric and his family."

" If you walk through that door you are cut off young lady! Do you hear me! No more fancy dresses or clothing! No more cutting checks and having me pay for whatever you want!"

" Screw your money!"

Storming out of the room with tears in her eyes Jackie quickly makes her way through the house before slamming the front door shut behind her. As she makes her way towards the car looking into the car Jackie sees Eric giving her a concerned look before she reaches up wiping the tears from her eyes. Reaching for the door handle Jackie quickly gets into the car before looking over towards Eric. Looking on Jackie watches as Eric quickly scoots over before she feels his hands on her cheeks.

" Are you okay Jackie? Did he hurt you?"

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before scooting over to be closer to Eric.

" Can you please take me home?"

" But you are home."

" No. Home,home. Our home with your family."

Giving Jackie a nod Eric starts up the Vista Cruiser before starting to drive down the road in the direction of his home.

* * *

Looking over with concern riddled across his face Eric had driven the car to his home in silence with his girl clinging to him from the middle seat. As he feels a few tears dropping down to his shirt below Eric starts to get angry with himself in his mind about how he should have went in there with her. That he should have been there to protect her from whatever her father did to her. As they arrive at the Forman residence Eric slowly gets out of the car before slowly leading Jackie inside of the house. Once he had lead Jackie through the house into the living room that was when he saw his family turn towards him and Jackie with a look of concern across their faces.

Getting up off of the couch Kitty quickly makes her way over towards Eric and Jackie.

" Jackie,sweetie are you okay?"

" Mr and Mrs Forman can i move in here with you and your family?"

" Jackie what's wrong? What happened?"

With fresh tears making their way down her cheeks from remembering her father's words Jackie leans her head against Eric's chest as she feels him wrapping his arms around her.

" When i went to tell my father about what had happened last night we had a fight. He told me that he knew about how i was living with you for the last couple of months. That he disapproved my relationship with Eric and made me choose between him and Eric. And i chose Eric."

With everyone seeing Jackie burying her head into Eric's chest with Eric giving her a hug each other member of the Forman family slowly make their way over. Looking over towards her husband seeing him giving her a nod Kitty looks over towards Eric and Jackie with a small smile.

" Weren't you already living here sweetie? Now it will be official."

Peeking her head out of Eric's chest Jackie looks over towards Kitty and Laurie with a small smile forming on her face.

" Yeah you already are one of us. Besides you keep my little brother out of trouble."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie turns her attention over towards Red.

" You keep Eric from being a dumbass. So you will do."

With everyone moving in Jackie and Eric are giving a group hug by everyone in the Forman family even Red.


	23. A Friendship Broken and Born

Chapter 23: A Friendship Broken and Born

With the next few days going by after her fight with her father sitting down on the basement couch with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend and a bright smile on her face Jackie starts to recall a recent conversation she had just merely a hour ago with Hyde. After being asked if he could have a private conversation with her with interested eyes Jackie followed Hyde into the back room of the basement before she was shocked by what Hyde said to her. That not only did he think that she was alright but he respected her after he heard what she did. That not only did she choose to stay with one of his best friends but the fact that she turned her father and his money away which earned his respect. After returning from the back room with a smile on her face Jackie laid down in Eric's arms before glancing over seeing Hyde giving her a nod.

After this moment more changes started to happen all around for each member of the gang. First it all started when Kelso arrived at the Forman residence with a torn up van. After telling each member of the gang that he bought the van for cheap from his uncle after minutes of showing the other members of the gang what he saw in the van each member of the gang nodded their heads as they saw Kelso's point of view. That all the van needed was a new paint job and some minor work done on the outside and interior. A group project that could be done while avoiding a certain building fricken between two other members of the group.

Each day as the gang would go into the basement once Donna and Hyde started to have a argument each other member of the gang would exit out of the basement with the excuse of they were going to work on the van. While this was going on a few friendships started to get stronger.

With the guidance from his father once he had returned home from his job Eric along with Kelso worked on the outside of the van while Jackie and Brooke looked on to their boyfriends with pride at what they were accomplishing. As the van started to transform from the old beaten down image to a more newer look like it had just been purchased from a car salesman the two male members of the gangs friendship got stronger. There was also memories that were made along the way with Kelso getting electrocuted after snipping the wrong wire on the bottom of the van.

But that was not the only thing going on. While the boys worked on the outside both Jackie and Brooke worked on the inside of the van installing a few rugs inside of the van that they had found in the back room of the basement along with a few more items to make the van feel more like home. As they spent more and more time together Jackie and Brooke became better friends. In fact Jackie convinced Brooke that she should volunteer with her at the hospital on the weekends. While this was going on the two girls were unaware of a pair of eyes that stared furiously at them from a distance.

Now with the end of November just around the corner both couples looked over towards the van with pride in their eyes at seeing what they accomplished together. After their combined effort the van had been transformed from a old run down looking van with a bad paint job to look like an almost brand new van. The outside of van is now coated with a brand new coat of dark blue paint while the inside of the van is fully furnished.

But all good things must come to an end. With Thanksgiving just a week away all the members of the gang minus Donna are found down in the basement watching an episode of Scooby Doo on the television. As each member of the gang listens in to Fez doing commentary on the episode stating to the monster on the television screen that he will never get away with it. With everyone letting out small laughs as they watch Fez get more interested in the show their laughter stops when they see Donna entering into the basement giving a glare to Hyde as she makes her way towards her usual seat.

Leaning over seeing the glare on Donna's face focused on Hyde on the other side of the room slowly Kelso leans down to whisper into Brooke's ear.

" Should we leave now before the bombs go off?"

Hearing the whisper Jackie pokes her head out from Eric's chest before glancing between Donna and Hyde. Letting out a small huff Jackie turns her attention back and forth between Hyde and Donna giving them each a glare.

" This is so stupid! Why are you two fighting all the time!"

Looking over Donna turns her attention over towards Jackie giving her a glare.

" Why! I will tell you the reason why! He never cared for me at all! All he did was waste a year of my life!"

" Me! What the hell did i ever do to you! If i recall you never complained when we were together!"

" Oh don't even start Hyde! I heard about your little blind date you had a few days ago! Didn't take you very long to get over me did it!"

Taking her eyes away from her former boyfriend with fire in her eyes Donna looks at each of the other members of the gang.

" All of you need to choose right now! It's either him or me! Decide now!"

With her eyes widening Jackie gives Donna a glare.

" We are not going to choose! You know what until you both are done fighting i'm done with the both of you!"

Looking away from Donna's direction Jackie looks over towards Eric with her glare disappearing.

" Do you want to get out of here?"

Seeing her boyfriend giving her a nod a small smile appears on Jackie's face before she turns to look over her shoulder at Brooke and Kelso.

" Do you guys want to go see a movie or something?"

Both Kelso and Brooke give Jackie a nod before slowly getting off of the couch. As they follow after Eric and Jackie to the basement door they along with everyone else in the room hear Fez calling out.

" See! I told you! Stupid monster! You were no match for Scooby Doo and this friends!"

Walking back over Jackie grabs Fez by the arm tugging him to his feet before following after everyone else out of the basement leaving Hyde and Donna alone.

* * *

After cruising around Point Place for a hour the gang finds themselves inside of the local Hub surrounding a new foosball table at the end of the joint. With the girls looking on at their boyfriends playing a game of foosball while letting out a few laughs as they see their boyfriends engaging in a tense game. Once the game is over between the men with a smile Jackie leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

" Fez's lover has arrived."

Glancing over his shoulder Eric looks over towards one of the nearby tables in the hub to see Fez sitting close to Caroline. With a smile Eric looks back over towards Jackie who is now smiling brightly at the table.

" So that's the reason why you used the phone when we got here then."

" Yep. They make such a cute couple. All they needed was a little push to get things started."

" You are right about that but i still think Kelso and I ended up the lucky ones."

Looking back over with her smile widening Jackie leans forward giving Eric a deep kiss as Kelso nods his head over towards Eric while he keeps eye contact with Brooke.

" He is right. We are the lucky ones."

With a smile forming on her face Brooke wraps her arms the back of Kelso's next before pulling him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds needing some much needed air Brooke feels Kelso pulling back before she opens her eyes to see a wide smile on his face.

" Hey guys i have a idea that we could do."

Breaking off from their own kiss Eric and Jackie turn to look at Kelso.

" And what would this idea be Michael?"

" How about we play a game of foosball. Guys versus girls with special stakes for the winners."

Looking back over Kelso sees Brooke looking at him with interested eyes.

" Special stakes? Like what exactly?"

" Well whatever you want them to be. If you and Jackie win then Eric and I will do whatever you want this weekend. But if Eric and I win then you ladies have to do whatever we want this weekend."

" Alright Michael. We will play but first there needs to be some ground rules established."

" Okay name them."

" One whoever loses can't back down from the winner's reward."

" Alright. Next?"

" Two if you two happen to beat Jackie and I there can't be a request to have us wear bikinis all day. It would cause too much of a scene."

Taking his eyes off of Brooke with a wide smile Eric looks over towards Jackie.

" Rats! You girls look great in your bikinis!"

Reaching over with a smile on her face Jackie lightly slaps Eric on the arm before she watches him turn towards Brooke.

" Anything else?"

" Yep. Don't be a sore loser when Jackie and I beat your butts!"

" Alright that's it you are so going down!"

Letting out a small laugh Brooke feels Kelso wrapping his arms around her waist before she feels her feet leaving the floor. As she hears everyone letting out a laugh Brooke looks down towards Kelso with a smile before she is put down on the opposite side of the foosball table.

Seeing the scene in front of her unwrapping herself from Eric's embrace Jackie walks over to stand next to Brooke as she watches Eric move to stand next to Kelso.

" So what are we wagering?"

" Well what do you and Brooke want to wager sweetie?"

Looking over with interested eyes Eric and Kelso watch Jackie lean in to whisper something into Brooke's ear before they turn towards them with wide smiles.

" If Brooke and I win then you both have to take us shopping this weekend. You will not be allowed to complain about it and have to take us wherever we want."

Looking over towards each other with a horrified look across each of their faces both Eric and Kelso turn their backs before huddling up close together. After a minute of having a quiet conversation after hearing what Eric suggests that they can have the girls do for them this weekend Kelso gives Eric a nod before they both slowly make their way towards their girlfriends.

Seeing their boyfriends making their way over with wide smile both Jackie and Brooke get nervous before they both listen in as their boyfriends whisper their stakes in each of their ears. With wide eyes Jackie and Brooke watch their boyfriends walk around the table before they turn to look towards each other. In unison both give each other a nod before turning towards their boyfriends.

" Deal."

For the next 15 minutes a intense game of foosball between the two genders happens with two pairs of eyes watching them closely from a nearby table. As the game comes down to one last point to declare the winner of the match looking up towards her boyfriend on the other side of the table with her best puppy dog look Jackie watches Eric give her a smile and move his players to the right before Brooke sends the foosball past the defenders into the goal. Letting out a small cheer both girls hug each other while Kelso looks over towards Eric.

" She got you with the puppy dog look again didn't she?"

Letting out a small laugh both girls watch their boyfriends look their way before they break apart and start to walk over towards each of their boyfriends. With each girl wrapping their arms around the back of their boyfriend's necks as Jackie gives Eric a kiss Kelso looks over towards Brooke with a smile.

" Well since we are bringing you two shopping this weekend can you possibly?"

With a smile on her face Brooke nods her head at Kelso.

" If you boys are good then Jackie and I will each model 1 bikini."

Seeing Kelso's smile widening Brooke lets out a small laugh before leaning in giving him a kiss.

* * *

With smiles on each of their faces as the gang minus Fez who elected to stay behind with Caroline arrived back at the Forman residence their smiles quickly vanished when they saw Donna leaning against the sliding doors with a angry look across her face. As each of the couples got out of the Vista Cruiser all watched Donna stalk her way over towards the car while they gathered around each other.

Looking at the two couples with a glare Donna crosses her arms.

" Have you decided yet?"

" Donna! I told you that we were not going to choose between you and Steven so drop it!"

" You're not going to choose fine! Some friend you are! We are suppose to be friends and instead you are choosing to turn your back on me!"

" We are all friends here Donna! That also includes Steven and Fez who are not here with us right now! If you can't deal with us being friends with Steven then it's your problem!"

" My problem! Like how it's my problem like how you stole Eric from me right!"

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh please spare me the crap! You knew that i liked Eric and decided to steal him away from me! So you decided to break up with Kelso with this whole self confidence crap saying that Kelso was not good enough for you!"

" I didn't steal Eric from you! Newsflash Donna, Eric never loved you! That night when Eric stayed behind with me at the concert, I felt something. Something that was missing when i was with Michael. Like that was where i belonged and i was right. That dating Michael was a mistake since he wasn't my soulmate. That Eric is and forever will be my soulmate."

Taking her eyes away from Donna with her glare disappearing Jackie looks over towards Kelso with a small smile.

" It's not that you aren't a great guy it's just we were never meant to be. My destiny is with Eric just like how i truly believe yours is with Brooke. I like you as a friend but not as a boyfriend. I love you as if you were my older brother but not as a lover. With the improvement i have seen in you in the last couple of months i am so proud of you Michael. You have shown that you can be the man that i knew i saw in you for Brooke. Now i know that us breaking up was the best thing that could have happened to either of us."

Seeing Kelso giving her a smile and nod Jackie returns them before looking back over towards Donna.

" I have found my soulmate in Eric and if you can't deal with that then you leave me with no other choice other than to choose Steven. At least he is honest and doesn't pretend to be happy in a miserable relationship like you. A relationship you just told each of us that you never wanted in the first place."

" Shut up Midget!"

Taking a few steps forward Jackie gives Donna a glare.

" The truth hurts doesn't it Donna! How about instead of blaming everyone else for your problems you look in a mirror."

Looking on with wide eyes Eric and the rest of the gang watch Donna rear back sending a hard slap into Jackie's face. As everyone rushes over towards Jackie before they have a chance to grab her each watch as Jackie tackles Donna to the ground before rolling on top of her. Running over as they hear Donna letting out a small scream from her hair being pulled by Jackie each grab a hold of the girls separating them.

As Eric wraps his arms around Jackie waist feeling her scratching and clawing trying to get over towards Donna's direction who is being pushed back by Brooke and Kelso towards the Pinciotti residence with fire in his eyes Eric looks over towards Donna.

" Go away and never come back!"

As Donna storms off away to her house with pride in his eyes Eric leads Jackie inside of the house with Kelso and Brooke following after him and Jackie. Leading her over towards the fridge as Eric opens up the freezer to grab a ice pack Eric glances over his shoulder to see Jackie holding the side of her cheek. Grabbing the ice pack from the freezer slowly making sure to be gentle as he can be Eric softly places the ice back on Jackie's swollen cheek. As he sees Jackie wince from the contact of the ice pack making contact with her swollen cheek Eric glances over his shoulder when he hears the kitchen door opening.

" What's with all the commotion?"

Turning her head Kitty's eyes suddenly go wide seeing Jackie with a ice pack on her cheek before she rushes over.

" Jackie what happened?"

" Donna is what happened mom!"

Glancing over Kitty gives Eric a confused look before looking back towards Jackie.

" But why would Donna do this?"

" She has some idea in her head that i stole Eric away from her."

Seeing his girlfriend wince Eric reaches up placing his hand on her hand on the ice pack before he sees Jackie giving him a small smile.

" I'm okay Eric."

Leaning forward Eric gives Jackie a gentle kiss before pulling back to see Jackie with a bright smile on her face.

" You are so badass!"

" I'll say you won that fight Jackie!"

Looking over towards Brooke and Kelso the smile on Jackie's face widens before she looks over towards Kitty who is glancing around the room.

" Fight? What fight?"

Wrapping an arm around Jackie's shoulders Eric slowly leads Jackie out of the kitchen before looking over his shoulder at his mother.

" I'll tell you about it later. Let's just say that the warrior princess Jackie that i told you about made an appearance."

Once she sees her son and his girlfriend leave the kitchen with confused eyes Kitty looks over towards Brooke and Kelso.

" Ok you two let's hear it. What exactly happened outside?"

" Mrs Forman all of us were hanging out in the basement today when Donna came down in the basement demanding that we choose between her and Hyde. All of us left shortly after Jackie told her that we were not going to choose between them. When we got back here just a few minutes ago Donna was outside waiting for us when she confront us again. Jackie gave her the same answer as before when Donna claimed that Jackie stole Eric from her. That was when she slapped Jackie and after got tackled to the ground. When we separated them Eric screamed at Donna telling her to leave and never come back."

" Well that isn't right. Donna had no right to talk to Jackie that way. She knows better. Can you two do me a small favor? The next time you see Donna at school, I want you to tell her that until she apologizes to Jackie like an adult for what she did today that she is no longer welcomed in this house."

Giving Kitty a nod Brooke leads Kelso through the kitchen down towards the basement.

* * *

Just a mere few days later with a few bags in each of their hands Eric and Kelso are found sitting down on a bench outside of the woman's changing room waiting for their girlfriends to return. As memories come flooding into his mind from the last few days Eric continues glancing down towards the ground until the sound of a two fingers snapping breaks him out of his thoughts. Glancing around Eric sees Kelso looking towards him.

" You alright man?"

" Yeah i'm okay. I just can't believe what has happened the last few days. All of us were friends and it seemed like everything was going to be okay for a little while. I mean all of us were happy weren't we? But i guess it wasn't meant to be. That it wasn't meant to last."

" Yeah you are right about that. But hey you have to look at the positives out of all of this. Even though it sucks that we lost big red in the process we both ended up with an amazing girl. Heck even Fez is about to come away with a girl so not all is lost."

Hearing footsteps approaching both Eric and Kelso turn towards the changing room doors before their eyes widen and wide smiles form on their face. Looking on seeing their girlfriends spin around both Eric and Kelso in unison whistle and clap their hands at the show in front of them. As they hear their girlfriends laughing at their reaction both of their smiles widen when they see the girls showing off their bikinis up close and personal to them. After a few seconds the guys with their jaws dropped watch the girls emerge back into the changing room before they turn towards each other.

" Okay you were right Kelso. It was for the best."

Nodding his head Kelso looks back towards the changing room doors with Eric.

Just a few short hours later with the shopping experience ending and the couples going their own ways Eric finds himself laying on his bed. Shortly after arriving back home Eric was lead upstairs into the bedroom by Jackie before he was gently pushed down to the bed. Once his body hit the bed Eric watched Jackie turn to leave the room with the explanation that she had a surprise for him. Now waiting with anticipation building from what kind of surprise his girlfriend has in store Eric continues looking at his closed bedroom door before the sound of the doorknob turning draws his attention. Slowly as the door opens a wide smile forms on Eric's face when he sees Jackie enter inside of the room in her nurse's outfit.

Pleased at seeing the reaction she is getting Jackie quietly closes the bedroom door locking it behind her before turning her attention towards her boyfriend. With a bright smile across her face Jackie makes her way over towards Eric before sitting down on the bed. Reaching up with her hands Jackie gently pushes Eric down onto the bed before moving her right hand to rest on his forehead.

" What are you doing?"

" Checking your temperature. You don't need to worry Nurse Jackie is on duty."

Hearing Eric letting out a small laugh Jackie's smile widens before she removes her hand from his forehead.

" Your temperature seems to be normal but just to be safe, I am prescribing that you be on bed rest for the rest of the night with me."

As Jackie mounts the bed to rest of Eric's lap Jackie takes Eric's face in her hands before giving him a long and deep kiss. After what seemed like an eternity Jackie breaks off the kiss after needing some much needed air without taking her head off of her boyfriends.

" But you were the one who won the bet?"

" No that is where you are wrong. We both are the winners."

Reaching over Jackie turns off a nearby lamp before leaning back down to give Eric a deep kiss.


	24. Roller Disco

Chapter 24: Roller Disco

Within the next few days after the small catfight that occurred in the Forman's driveway some small changes started to occur for each member of the gang. With what happened between Donna and Jackie once each member of the gang stepped foot inside of the school everything changed. Instead of everyone gathering around one of their lockers or hallway sharing laughs the gang felt empty. Empty and sad for losing one of their own. But their spirits were lifted when they saw Fez escorting Caroline down the hallway with a smile on his face. At that moment everyone started to go on with their day as usual. As if they didn't have a worry in the world. Eric would escort Jackie to each of her classes while Kelso did the same with Brooke. Hyde would joke around with Fez during each of his classes. Once their lunch period came the couples sat down at their lunch table with each other member of the gang sitting around them minus Donna who was not seen anywhere in the cafeteria.

As Thanksgiving day came that was when things got awkward for Eric and Jackie. Unaware to Eric's and Jackie's knowledge shortly after helping prepare for the big day they soon learned from Kitty that the Pincottis were invited over for dinner. Once Eric and Jackie had seen Donna coming through the sliding doors that was when things started to get awkward. As each hour passed by the once best friends would give each other glares before Jackie with a smile decided to just ignore the red head and spend more time with her boyfriend. Once everything was prepared for dinner except for making a few pies with a smile Jackie and Eric with the guidance of Kitty made the pies while having some fun to the annoyance of Donna. In fact after the pies were in the oven Eric and Jackie were heard laughing out of the kitchen after they had a small food fight which forced them to change their clothes.

But that was when things started to get better for the young couple. Once they had finished cleaning up their mess inside of the kitchen and dinner was served due to how mature they were in helping set up the feast as well as not causing any trouble with Donna with a smile Eric and Jackie were rewarded with the honors of cutting the turkey by Red with Laurie and Kitty looking on with smiles on their faces.

Things only got better for the young couple in the coming days as Kitty told Jackie that she had a job offer waiting for her at the hospital. That due to her being so popular with the patients and the nursing staff that her hospital wanted to hire her to do part time work at the hospital for the weekends. A job that Jackie with a bright smile accepted immediately the next time she had entered the hospital.

Now just a short week into December with a smile on her face Jackie walks down through a aisle hand in hand with her boyfriend looking for a new outfit to wear to a special competition. Just hours prior once she had entered into the school Jackie's eyes widened when she saw a poster of a roller disco competition that was to take place later in the week. For the next the rest of the school day using all of her bags of tricks including her best puppy dog eye look Jackie was able to convince Eric into entering the competition with her. What also brightened Jackie's day was when she found out that Brooke was able to convince Kelso to do the competition with her. Now scouring through the aisles of her favorite clothing store with a bright smile on her face Jackie glances over to see Eric looking towards her with a small smile.

" I still don't get why we are here? I mean you have like a hundred different outfits."

" That's not true. I don't have that many outfits. Our closet wouldn't be able to hold that many. Besides i want the perfect outfit to wear to the competition. Something that screams Jackie!"

Letting out a small laugh Eric watches Jackie stop at one of the shirt racks next to them before slowly going through the different shirts. With a smile Eric wraps his arms around Jackie's waist from behind giving her a hug.

" Jackie we've been over this before. No matter what outfit you wear you will always be the most beautiful girl in the world. You make the outfit look good not the other way around."

With her smile widening Jackie turns her head before leaning forward giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome gorgeous. So can we please go now?"

" Nope. I need to pick up a new winter jacket. My other jacket brings back some bad memories."

Knowing that Jackie is referring to the jacket she used to bandage up his broken arm when he fell off the water tower Eric gives her a smile and nod.

" Okay let's go find you a new jacket. A jacket that is worthy of being worn by this beautiful angel standing in front of me."

With her smile widening Jackie pecks Eric on the lips before she leads Eric through the store to the front where the jackets and coats are located.

* * *

With their short shopping experience over with a new dark blue winter coat on his girlfriend and seeing a bright smile across her face Eric had lead Jackie out of the mall before heading over towards the roller skate rink. After finding a half and hour of watching Jackie model jacket after jacket for him with a smile Eric nodded his head when Jackie's face lighted up when she saw one particular jacket on the rack. A jacket that looked perfect on her.

Knowing that they were to meet Brooke and Kelso at the rink Eric quickly lead Jackie out of the mall before 20 minutes later they arrived at the rink where Brooke and Kelso were waiting outside for them. Getting inside of the building quickly to avoid the winter weather each couple had quickly bought a few pairs of roller blades before getting onto the rink.

With each couple skating around the rink trying to come up with a few ideas for what to do for the competition a bright smile suddenly came to Jackie's face when a idea popped into her head. Skating close over towards her boyfriend and whispering into his ear of what they could do for the contest Jackie watched Eric turn towards her before giving her a small smile and nod. While Brooke and Kelso started skating around the rink Eric and Jackie decided to put their plan into action before skating into the center of the rink at full speed.

While trying to keep his skates straight onto the ice Eric lifted up Jackie into the air before he started to spin around while holding her high up into the air. But unfortunately for the couple when Eric looked up to see Jackie looking down towards him with a bright smile that was when Eric lost his footing sending him down to the ground with Jackie on top of him. Each time Eric would see Jackie giving him a smile before they would repeat the move with the same results occurring each time. This time as Eric looks up towards Jackie seeing her giving him a bright smile Eric watches Jackie lean down to give him a gentle kiss before pulling back.

" Don't worry Eric. You're getting better. We will nail this move in time for the competition."

" I don't know Jackie. Everytime we try i always get lost in those beautiful eyes of yours."

With her smile widening Jackie leans down giving Eric a gentle kiss as Kelso and Brooke make their way towards them.

" That was so corny. Aww!"

Breaking off their kiss Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh after seeing Brooke give Kelso a slap on the arm before something else catches their eye at the rink's entrance. As Eric and Jackie get up from the ground they watch as Fez starts to skate over towards them with Caroline right behind him.

" Hello everyone. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Caroline. Caroline these are my friends Eric,Jackie,Kelso,and Brooke."

Everyone lets out a small laugh which causes Fez to look at everyone with a confused look.

" What? Is it something i said?"

" Um Fez all of us know who Caroline is. Don't you remember what happened a few days ago when you brought Caroline into the basement? We had a similar conversation remember?"

Taking a minute to refresh his mind suddenly Fez's face starts to blush as he remembers the conversation that Jackie is talking about. Of how he had brought down Caroline to the Forman basement for the first time. That he had excitedly told all of his friends that Caroline was now his girlfriend before he left with Caroline to catch a movie.

" Nope don't remember that at all."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Caroline looks around towards the group.

" So are you guys entering the skating competition as well? Fez and I were thinking about entering."

" You guys totally should! Eric and I are entering the competition along with Michael and Brooke. Fez is such a amazing dancer that i bet he is a great skater too!"

" Really? How do you know that Jackie?"

" Oh there was this disco in Kenosha that all of us went to last year. You should have seen Fez dance Caroline. He was amazing! Well except for Eric and I that is. Hyde and his girlfriend were okay too."

" Oh okay then. Speaking of Hyde where is he? Also didn't you guys also hang out with this red head? I think her name is Donna? Aren't you guys part of like a gang or something? I always saw you guys hanging sitting at the same lunch table every day at school."

" Oh Hyde is at work. He works at this small photo hut down the road. As far as Donna goes who cares."

" What do you mean by that Jackie?"

Taking a step forward Brooke looks at Caroline as she wraps one of Kelso's arms around her shoulders.

" We aren't friends with Donna anymore. To spare you the details let's just say she made her bed and is now having to live with the consequences for her actions."

" Oh well that is too bad. She seemed really nice."

" She was nice but i guess people change."

" Anyways you and Fez should totally do the competition with us! It should be a lot of fun and will only get better if you two are entered with us!"

" You know what okay Jackie! Fez and I will enter the competition. Is that okay with you Fez?"

Caroline turns her head to see Fez giving her a smile and nod.

" Of course my beautiful flower. Can you teach me how to skate? I have never rollerbladed before."

With a smile on her face Caroline nods her head as she grabs Fez's hands.

" Of course. We better get started."

Slowly Caroline leads Fez away from the group the the other side of the rink before she slowly starts to lead Fez around the rink.

Taking her eyes away from her friends with a smile forming on her face Jackie looks over towards Eric.

" Ready to continue lover?"

Seeing Eric give her a smile and nod Jackie leads Eric back into the center of the rink.

* * *

Just a few short days later the big day had finally arrived. With the roller competition underway and their turn to display their skills just a few couples away Eric and Jackie watch as their friends turns slowly creep on closer in front of them. Looking towards the rink seeing couple after couple display their skills both Eric and Jackie glance over towards each other with wide smiles knowing of what they have in store for everyone at the competition.

After 20 minutes of waiting Eric and Jackie let out a cheer as Brooke and Kelso take the rink. Looking on as the cheer on for their friends with smiles on their faces Jackie and Eric watch as Brooke and Kelso race around the rink before finishing with acrobatic move that rewards them a score of 8.5 from each of the judges.

Seeing their friends arrive back at their side Jackie had reached over giving Brooke a hug while Eric had high fived Kelso. Now with each couple watching Fez and Caroline took the rink where each of their eyes went wide at the display shown before them. Just like how they had seen Fez danced before on the dance floor his movements mirrored that night. The only difference was this time he had Caroline at his side. Once they were done as the crowd erupted into cheers with interested eyes everyone looked over towards the judges to see them displaying a 9.5 on each of their cards. A near perfect score for the competition.

Now came Eric and Jackie's turn. As they stepped onto the rink Jackie's face suddenly became sour when she saw in the crowd Donna staring at her with a glare. Looking over seeing Donna in the stands Eric had quickly defused the situation by whispering into Jackie's ear that he loves her and to ignore the red head. With a smile returning to her face and getting the nod from the judges to begin the couple quickly got started skating around the rink. With everyone watching and to this day being told that she skated like a angel that day Jackie gracefully skated around the rink doing spin move one after another until it finally came down to one last move with Eric. A move that the couple had been practicing all week for the competition. Leaving her feet Jackie was lifted off the ground by Eric and held up high as the couple spinned around in the center of the rink with the crowd erupting into cheers. Slowly coming to a stop as she was lower down to the rink with a bright smile on her face Jackie wrapped her arms around the back of Eric's neck before pulling him into a deep kiss which made the crowd go into a frenzy.

Within seconds of breaking off the kiss with interested eyes the young couple turned to see the judges huddled close together before within seconds each raised a card each displaying 10 in the middle. As the crowd erupted Jackie jumped up into Eric's arms before within seconds all of their friends huddled around them in the center of the rink giving them a group hug. Returning the hug to each and every one of their friends as they skated off of the rink with one final glance over towards the crowd with a grin Jackie stuck out her tongue to a furious Donna.

* * *

After a hour after the competition with bright smiles on their faces from being congratulated by so many of their classmates at the rink Eric and Jackie made their way home with the rest of the gang following after them. Once they had entered into the kitchen the couple was met with the sound of claps and cheers from the Forman parents along with Laurie. Now sitting at the kitchen table with their friends surrounding them all around Eric and Jackie with smiles on their faces look over towards Red and Kitty who have a look of pride on their faces.

" You too were so great out there! The same with all of you kids! You should be very proud of yourselfs!"

" Thank you Mrs Forman!"

" Um Jackie after all we have been through i think it is safe to say that you can start calling me Kitty!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh as Eric wraps an arm around Jackie's shoulders before leaning in giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks mom but all the credit should go to Jackie. I was just the lucky guy that got to hold Jackie in the air to display this angel we know to everyone."

With her smile widening Jackie leans forward giving Eric a gentle kiss as the sliding doors slowly shut.

" That was so corny!"

As Eric and Jackie break off the kiss everyone in the room lets out a small laugh before turning their attention towards the sliding doors where they see Hyde.

" But seriously though you guys did good out there."

" Steven honey, I didn't see you at the competition?"

" Oh i didn't make it until the very end Mrs Forman. I would have been there sooner but my boss needed a ride back to his house. Apparently his license got suspended and to make a long story short i had a lot longer trip to his house than i thought."

" In any case thanks for going to the competition Hyde. It means a lot to Jackie and I. You are also just in time!"

" Just in time for what Forman?"

With a smile Eric gets up from his seat with Jackie following after him.

" Besides a trophy the judges awarded us with something else."

Reaching over Eric grabs a bottle of champagne from the counter before turning towards his father.

" Oh what the hell! Why not! But only one glass per person otherwise my foot will get acquainted with some asses!"

Everyone lets out a cheer as Kitty grabs a few glasses from the cabinets while Red uncorks the bottle. As Red starts filling up a few glasses Jackie pulls Eric towards her before giving him a deep kiss.


	25. Red's Birthday

Chapter 25: Red's Birthday

With the month of December creeping up over the next week some changes started to occur for each member of the gang. While Eric and Jackie's relationship continued to blossom a new relationship started to take its form in Fez and Caroline. As each day passed the gang watched from afar as Fez and Caroline's bond got stronger. That it was getting so strong that they both had managed on the same day to get jobs together at a local dmv. Something that in the coming years each other member of the gang would soon thank their lucky stars for. But that was not the only relationship that started at the end of November.

As November ended the gang watched as Kelso raced down into the basement before announcing some bad news to everyone. That not only that did his older brother Casey Kelso returned home from his duty in the army but that he was now already in a relationship with a former member of the gang. Within minutes of hearing this new information each member of the gang snapped out of their shocked state when they came to the realization that they shouldn't care. That they weren't friends with Donna anymore anyways so why should they care about her love life. Besides that after what Donna told them a few months ago each had it in their minds that Donna was just using Casey. That she was going to just use him to get whatever she wanted before dumping and throwing him to the side.

Now with the month of December beginning a special day had arrived for someone special to the gang. Someone who everyone in the group looked up to as a second father figure. But on this given day things didn't start off the way everyone in the Forman residence expected. Instead of having a nice planned breakfast in bed like everyone had hoped to do instead a piece of the Forman residence caved in over the bedroom of the Forman parents.

After hearing what had happened with a quick trip over towards the local lumber to pick up some plywood to fix the damages Eric and Jackie find themselves sitting patiently in the living room with the rest of the gang for Red to emerge from upstairs.

" Okay everyone i want Red to enjoy his birthday so please no funny business today. Please try to be on your best behaviour today. Okay?"

Everyone in the room looks towards Kitty before in unison says.

" Yes Mrs Forman."

" I don't know if i can promise about the no funny business part today Mrs Forman. Aww!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh after they see Brooke elbow Kelso in in the ribs. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs everyone turns their attention towards the stairs where they see Red slowly making his way towards the couch.

" Oh look it's the birthday boy!"

Everyone lets out a small cheer and start clapping their hands as Red takes a seat on the couch next to Eric and Jackie.

" Okay birthday boy start opening up your presents!"

Looking over towards the living room table seeing three boxes one very long which he deems to be plywood and the other two to be clothing Red glances around over towards everyone in the room. Feeling a nudge on his shoulder Red turns to see Eric whispering over towards him.

" I wonder what's in the big one."

" Hm is it a corvette?"

Turning his attention towards the long box Red grabs a hold of the wrapping before tugging his hand back revealing plywood underneath.

" Nooo it's 2 by 4."

" For the roof!"

" Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

After a few seconds of staring at the plywood Red starts to glance around the room when he hears everyone letting out a small laugh.

" What?"

" Dad did you really think that plywood was your birthday present?"

With a smile on her face Jackie wraps her arms around Eric as she gives Red a nod.

" Yeah Mr Forman. All of us wanted to get you something really special this year for everything you have done for us over the years. Your real birthday present is outside."

Getting up off of the couch Red follows after everyone outside of the house before his eyes go wide when he sees a large object outside in the driveway covered up with tarp. Looking around seeing nothing but smiles on everyone's faces Red moves over towards the object seeing a red bow on top with a card attached saying happy birthday Red. Taking a glance over his shoulder Red sees Eric nodding over towards the object.

" Go ahead sir open it!"

Grabbing a hold of the tarp Red flips it over to the side before a smile slowly appears on his face at what he sees. Standing before him on its kickstand is a black motorcycle with green and yellow stripes going down the side. As he circles around the motorcycle with amazement out of the corner of his eye Red sees Eric wrapping an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

" Happy Birthday dad. The gang and I each pitched in. We were gonna do a custom paint job for you but we thought it would be best for you to decide what you wanted your bike to look like instead."

With a smile Red looks over giving Eric and Jackie a nod before reaching down towards the motorcycle's mirror. As he rubs the mirror to see his reflection Red hears everyone letting out a small laugh.

" Okay everyone! That's enough excitement for now! It's time to get the birthday boy some breakfast!"

Reaching over Kitty wraps her arms around Red before slowly leading him inside of the house with each of the kids following after them.

With the help of the rest of the girls in the gang after a couple of minutes of working together as a team breakfast was served out to everyone. As the girls made breakfast having a good time that was when everyone else lead back into the living room to unwrap the rest of his presents. What Red found in each of his other two presents made a smile come to his face. First a new black motorcycle helmet was revealed in the first package before Red opened up his last present to find a new leather jacket.

After the breakfast festivities were over the gang scattered all over the town of Point Place after waiving their goodbyes to the Forman family. Within of their friends leaving Eric,Jackie,and Laurie took their leave from the Forman parents with the excuse that they needed to get to work. That Eric would drop Jackie and Laurie off at the hospital before leaving for work for a few hours.

Once they had gotten to the sliding doors Kitty called out to Eric and Jackie reminding them of the promise they had made to her just a few days ago. A promise to watch her friend Carol's baby later in the day while she and Red went out with the Pinciottis for supper. Something that Red did not want to do but agreed to anyways after being convinced to by his wife.

With a bright smile on her face Jackie told Kitty that they didn't forget their promise to her. That she was actually really excited to babysit with Eric. After being told by Kitty to be back here for 1 o'clock Eric and Jackie gave her a nod before leaving the house with Laurie following after them.

Now just mere hours later Eric and Jackie kept their promise arriving back at the house just as another car pulled into the driveway behind them. After being introduced to Carol and her baby Marissa by Kitty with a smile on her face Jackie took little Marissa in her arms before her smile widened when she watched little Marissa smile towards her as she grabbed a hold of Jackie's necklace.

For the next hour all the sounds that could be heard coming from the living room was the sounds of joy and laughter. All across the ground were baby toy one after another scattered all around with a happy Marissa laying down on the ground shaking a rattle in her hand. For the last hour a smile was seen on Eric's face from seeing the joy and happiness coming from his girlfriend as she interacted with little Marissa. With the only thoughts of Jackie will be the greatest mom ever running through his mind Eric watched silently as Jackie played with Marissa before after a few minutes joining the fun.

When they heard the older Formans calling out to them that they were leaving Eric and Jackie waved to them goodbye before Kitty and Red were off. Heck even Marissa waived over towards them with the help of Jackie which only made little Marissa squeal with joy. But after having thirty minutes of having fun that was when Eric and Jackie worse nightmare occurred. Well Eric's worse nightmare anyways of having to change a dirty diaper. Although for some reason Jackie was unfazed by this which Eric just thought of as must be a girl thing.

Watching over from over the top of Jackie's shoulder with Laurie who had just gotten in mere minutes before Eric looks on with amazement as Jackie changes Marissa's dirty diaper.

Looking on seeing Jackie removing the diaper to see what is beneath little Marissa bare bottom Laurie covers her nose trying to block out the smell.

" Oh my god! That is so disgusting!"

Glancing over her shoulder Jackie looks at Laurie before looking back down towards Marissa with a smile.

" It's not disgusting! It's perfectly naturally. What do you think huh Marissa? I bet you that Laurie just needs to take a nap like you huh."

Hearing Marissa squeal out in joy Jackie's smile widens before she carefully places the dirty diaper in a plastic bag that Eric is holding. Letting out a small laugh Jackie watches Eric quickly making his way out of the living room before she hears little Marissa giggling.

" Oh you don't have to worry little Marissa. He is just shy about these sort of things right now. In the future one day you will have a little playmate to play with."

Hearing a gasp Jackie looks over towards Laurie who has a smile on her face.

" So you are saying that one day you want to have kids with my little brother?"

" Yep. But only when we are older and are ready. There isn't anyone else that i would rather have a child with than Eric. What about you?"

" I honestly don't know. I mean babies are cute."

Walking over Laurie starts tickling little Marissa in the belly as Jackie puts a new diaper on Marissa.

" But i haven't found the right guy yet. Besides i don't know if i am ready for that kind of thing in my life."

Finishing up wrapping Marissa in a new diaper Jackie looks over towards Laurie as she reaches over towards the living room table for a bottle.

" You don't have to worry about that Laurie. There is someone out there for you. In fact i know so."

" Really? Why do you say that?"

Gently picking up Marissa from the couch Jackie cradles Marissa in her arms as she holds the bottle over towards Marissa. Seeing Marissa latch onto the nipple of the bottle Jackie looks back over towards Laurie with a smile.

" Well it is a known fact to a few people including Brooke and that lumberjack next door that i, Jackie Burkhart am a love expert. I may not be able to tell the future but i know you will find who you belong with just like the rest of us. Who knows maybe it is the last person you would expect. Could be someone right under your nose. But time will only tell."

Hearing the sound of the kitchen door opening Jackie and Laurie turn their heads to see Eric emerging back into the living room.

" Well i don't think we will ever have to worry about Bonkers coming over here anymore. Marissa sure can pack a diaper."

Jackie and Laurie let out a small laugh before Laurie heads over towards the stairs.

" Alright i'm off to take a shower."

Giving wave to his older sister as Laurie makes her way up the stairs Eric quietly sits down next to Jackie. With a smile forming on his face Eric watches Jackie slowly rock her arms with Marissa before quietly humming a little lullaby.

As she hums a small lullaby Jackie's eyes remain on Marissa until she looks to her right at Eric when she hears him let out a small chuckle.

" What?"

" Why don't you sing? You have a great singing voice. It's like listening to a angel. Marissa will love it."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie looks down towards Marissa before quietly singing as she continues rocking her arms back and forth.

" Golden slumbers kiss your eyes….Smiles await you when you rise….Sleep….Pretty baby….Do not cry….And I will sing a lullaby."

Seeing little Marissa's eyes starting the close Jackie gently removes the bottle from Marissa's mouth as she continues quietly singing.

" Cares you know not….Therefore sleep….While over you a watch i'll keep….Sleep….Pretty darling….Do not cry….And I will sing a lullaby."

Seeing Marissa's eyes fully closed Jackie looks over towards Eric with a bright smile before she feels him wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Quietly Jackie snuggles closer over towards Eric as she looks down towards the sleeping baby in her arms.

Looking over seeing the smile on her girlfriend's face from looking down towards Marissa sleeping peacefully in her arms Eric leans over and whispers into Jackie's ear.

" You are going to be a great mom."

With her smile widening Jackie looks over towards Eric before leaning in giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" So will you. I know you will make a great dad."

Turning back over towards Marissa with a smile Jackie leans her head down on Eric's shoulder.

" So just so we can have a head start. What names do you like? I mean future names for any kid we have."

With her smile widening Jackie glances up towards Eric.

" If it's a girl then Diana."

" Diana?"

" Yeah it's a pretty name. In mythology it also mean Moon Goddess."

" And it is Wonder Woman's real name."

With her smile widening Jackie rolls her eyes before giving Eric a nod.

" Maybe?"

" You know now things are starting to make sense. I was wondering why i was getting Wonder Woman comics in the mail with my Spider-Man and Batman comics."

With his smile widening Eric looks down to see Jackie with wide eyes.

" Don't get any funny ideas mister. I like her. She's cool. But if even think about canceling that subscription then i will make you pay. Remember i know all of your secrets. Secrets you wouldn't want anyone to ever find out about."

" Why would i want to do that? You are the coolest girlfriend ever! Besides now that i know that you like reading comics like me that just makes you like a 100x hotter."

Pulling Jackie even closer to himself with a smile Eric leans his head against hers.

" And if it's a boy?"

" If it's a boy then i would want him named after his father."

Leaning his head up Eric looks down to see Jackie with a bright smile before he leans down giving her a deep kiss.

Just a few hours later Red and Kitty arrive back at the Forman residence after an interesting evening to say the least. Unaware to their knowledge when Red and Kitty waited patiently for Bob and Midge to show up both were shocked to see both Bob and Midge bring a date. Something that made the whole situation awkward for everyone at the table. Well in Red's mind he told himself that at least he got to eat a great steak for free anyways.

Moving through the kitchen when Kitty and Red were making their way silently into the living room that was when a smile came to each of their faces. Looking over towards the couch was both Eric and Jackie snuggled closed to each other sleeping with little baby Marissa sleeping peacefully in Jackie's arms. Seeing the smile on each of Eric's and Jackie's faces makes Kitty's smile widen before she looks over towards Red.

" One day they are going to make great parents."

As he nods his head Red looks over towards Kitty with a small smile.

" Yeah they will. Besides maybe my grandson of the future will be a heisman winning quarterback."

Nudging her husband in the ribs Kitty's smile widens when she feels Red wrapping his arms around her as she turns her attention back over towards the peaceful scene in the living room.

" We should wake them up. Carol will be here an minute."

" Not yet Kitty. How about we give them a few more minutes."

Slowly Red leads Kitty out of the living room back into the kitchen leaving the peaceful scene of the living room in silence.


	26. The Barbecue Wars

Chapter 26: The Barbecue Wars

Veterans Day. A day to celebrate the service of the men and women who had fought in the wars. To honor all those who have gave their lives for their country. But on this particular Veteran's Day things were different to say the least. As Eric sits at his desk watching his school teacher writing countless line after lines of notes on the chalkboard he begins to reminisce this years event. A event that would be known in history as The Barbecue Wars.

It all started just like how it would each year. Eric would go with his sister and mother to watch the annual Veteran's Day parade in which Red took part in. But this time things were different. This time things were so much better for Eric. As he watched the parade go on by with his girlfriend sitting on top of his shoulders to get a better view a smile was plastered across Eric's face. A smile of pure happiness.

But that moment was short lived for a short while when out of the corner of their eyes Jackie and Eric saw a furious looking Donna looking straight at them from the other side of the street. A look describing pure angier. Angier for losing in a fight to a girl who wasn't half her size just a mere few days ago. Deciding to ignore the red head Eric lead Jackie through the crowd to the rest of the gang before cheering Red on as he passed by them in the parade. But neither member of the couple knew that in a few short hours the war of the barbecues was about to begin.

Once the parade was over and everyone had arrived back at the Forman residence preparations started being made. Preparations for the annual Red Forman Veteran's Day barbecue. A event that occurred each year that was open for anyone to come over to. But especially veterans on this given day. Heck this was one of the only days of the year that Red would be seen with a smile on his face for most of the day. However on this particular day a bombshell was dropped which caused a small war to occur between the Formans and the Pinciotti families.

It all started when Bob had come over inviting everyone to his barbecue. Even Eric and Jackie which surprised the young couple for a instance before they remembered Mr Pinciotti's nice attitude to everyone around him. Even to Red who at times was not always the nicest person in the world. When this happened a argument occurred between Red and Bob. A argument which caused the barbecue wars to begin.

Now on a mission with his girlfriend to win the war against the Pincottis or more or less Donna who decided to help her father prepare for the event Eric walks around through the driveway putting out plate after plate of food that his mother and Jackie had prepared. While he does this out of the corner of his eye with a smile forming on his face Eric watches Jackie hanging decoration after decoration around the outside of the driveway that symbolizes the day's event. But that was not the only thing that was catching Eric's eyes as he would look at Jackie's attire seeing a blue shirt with a picture of the us flag in the dead center. Something that showed how much she supported his father on this given day.

Walking over quietly with his smile widening Eric wraps his arms around Jackie's waist from behind giving her a hug as the party starts to begin. As he sees Jackie lean back to give him a bright smile Eric leans forward giving her a quick kiss before turning his attention over towards the corner of the driveway where members of the gang have gathered. As each let out a small laugh from seeing the embarrassing look on Brooke's face when Kelso grabs a piece of cheese and wears it on his face as a mask their laughter suddenly stops when a certain red head enters the driveway.

With her recent fight with the red head still on her mind Jackie gives Donna a death glare as Donna approaches her and Eric. Feeling Eric slowly tightening his grip Jackie quickly glances over her shoulder to see Eric looking at her before he shakes his head. Realizing that her boyfriend is right about not to cause a scene Jackie takes a deep breathe before looking back over towards Donna who is now just a mere few feet away from her and Eric.

" Eric can i talk to you for a second?"

Taking her eyes away from Eric with a glare Donna glances over towards Jackie before turning her attention back towards Eric.

" Alone?"

Catching the look that Donna had just giving to his girlfriend with a smile forming on his face Eric steps forward until he is by Jackie's side before he wraps an arm around Jackie's shoulders. An act that not only annoyed Donna but pleased Jackie as Eric caught a ghost smile on his girlfriend's face out of the corner of his eye.

" Whatever it is that you want to tell me you can say in front of Jackie. I don't keep secrets from her."

With her eyes widening Donna glares at Eric as she sees Jackie leaning over giving Eric a kiss on the cheek.

" Eric! I really need to talk to you alone."

" No. If you can't say whatever it is you want to talk to me about in front of Jackie then forget about it."

Turning his head away from Donna who is now fuming Eric looks over towards Jackie with a smile.

" I guess we better get started on making adjustments to crush the Pinciotti's barbeque."

" What! Why would you do that?"

Rolling his eyes Eric looks back over towards Donna as he feels Jackie wrapping her arms around him.

" Well apparently my dad thinks that if your dad's barbeque is better than his that America will fall to Russians. Something that i think he might be right about. I mean why do you even care anyways?"

" Eric did you ever think that maybe my dad's barbeque was really important to him?"

" Donna it just a stupid barbeque!"

Eric gives Jackie a kiss on the forehead before turning his attention back towards Donna.

" Jackie's right. What is the big deal anyways? I mean it's just a barbeque."

" It may just be a barbeque to you and that little midget that you are holding but to my dad it is really important."

With her eyes going wide Jackie gives Donna a quick glare before she looks over towards Eric with a smile.

" Oh i get it now. All of this is just some sort of trick for us to lower our guard down so that they can rule the day. She just wants us to feel sorry for her. Donna did you ever think that today wasn't really important to Mr Forman as well? He throws an annual barbecue every year. It's basically penciled in on everyone's calendars by now."

" Yeah just like Jackie said my dad throws this event each year. It's practically his Christmas. All your dad is doing is just copying my dad. But you know what it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because we are so going to crush your dad's barbeque."

" Oh yeah! You and that midget are so going down! And you know what else, I was wrong about you Eric. You are such an ass and your father is such a jerk! He's an ass and the ass doesn't fall from the ass tree."

" Bring it on you lumberjack!"

Flipping the page in his notebook to a clean page Eric lets out a small laugh when he sees a picture drawn by his girlfriend of a few stick figures that have been colored in. A picture of a stick figured brunette girl holding up a flag with the letters USA in the center standing tall over a fallen red headed stick figure girl. Glancing around the classroom room seeing everyone looking in his direction Eric whispers out a silent sorry before he turns his attention back towards writing down the teacher's notes as his flashback continues.

For the next few hours of the barbecue using Fez as their spy in this battle Eric and Jackie went back and forth with Donna trading blows during the barbeque. The first shot came from Eric and Jackie when Jackie brought out some modified hamburgers that resembled the american flag. When this was heard about next door that was when Donna countered their move by putting sparklers on each of her father's hot dogs.

The next shots fired in this battle even though they were small caused another to step in and take charge of the situation. Grabbing some lemons from inside Eric and Jackie squeezed the lemon juice into a pitcher outside for everyone to see. A act that not only got an approving nod from Red but some respectful nods and compliments from a few veterans that were watching the act in the driveway. Once this was heard about from next door Donna countered acted this move by grabbing a tub from her house and filling it up full of ice and bottle beers.

Before they could counteract this move that was when Eric and Jackie watched as Red took charge of the situation unleashing a nuclear strike that would cripple the Pinciotti's barbeque. After being told to watch the party for him for a couple of minutes Eric and Jackie watched as Red with the help of Hyde brought out a keg full of beer. A weapon that would seal the fate of the Pinciotti's barbeque. With smiles on each of their faces Eric and Jackie watched as Hyde and Red manned the keg pumping the tap as more and more people started to gather in the driveway.

Just a mere half and hour of being declared the winners of the barbecue wars Eric and Jackie watched as a furious Donna approached them from the driveway. With smiles across each of their faces Eric and Jackie wrapped their arms around each other while not taking their eyes off of Donna.

" What the hell are you guys doing!"

" Winning duh? Now if you will excuse me, I would like to have a victory kiss with my boyfriend."

" Well i hope that you two are happy. You completely ruined my dad's barbeque! All he wanted was to have one last good day of being a big shot before everyone found out that his store was closing and that he was going bankrupt."

" Wait what?"

" You heard me well and clear you little dilhole! Bargain Bob's is closing its doors this week and thanks to you and that little midget now everyone is going to see my dad as a failure. So congratulations you won!"

For the next few minutes the driveway was silent after hearing Donna's bombshell. A bombshell of not only their neighbor's store closing down that has been a local store that everyone in the Point Place community had gone to for years but the news of possible bankruptcy. Something that Red and Kitty knew the fears of way to well from enduring the dark times of their past. Deciding to take charge of the situation Eric convinced everyone around him to move the party over towards the Pinciotti's home. A act that not only got everyone to look at him with pride on this given day but a special reward was given to him that night by his girlfriend for his act of courage.

That night with a smile on his face Eric watched as Jackie locked their bedroom door before slowly making her way over to him. As he watches her slowly move her hands down to the bottom of her shirt Eric's smile only widened when he watched Jackie slowly raise her shirt above her head revealing...

 **Wait hold it! Time out Pootamis! This is a T rated story. None of that funny business here! Besides that is private mister!**

'But i'm the writer darn it! Besides your just a fictional character anyways! What can you possibly do to me huh Jackie?'

 **I may be a fictional character but you are the one who is crazy! I'm inside of your mind and i can do whatever i want. If i wanted i could so make you smack yourself in the face right now.**

'Cannot! Aww!'

 **You were saying mister!**

'Fine we will skip that part of the story! Happy now!'

 **Yes**

Anyways back to what happened on Veteran's Day. Once everyone had arrived in the Pinciotti's backyard while sitting from one of the lawn chairs Eric with Jackie sitting on his lap watched Red and Bob have an exchange. A exchange that ended up having the two parties being combined together to make a massive barbecue. With the next few hours going by Eric remained seated in the chair with Jackie as their friends would circle around them from time to time. As each shared laugh after laugh from stories of their pasts being told Jackie's eyes remained glued on Donna who was off in the other corner talking with Midge.

With a smile on her face as Jackie half pays attention to a story that Kelso is telling Jackie leans down to whisper in Eric's ear.

" I still don't like her anymore. She has changed for the worse."

Following Jackie's eyes over to the corner Eric sees Donna before he nods his head.

" I don't like her anymore either. But it was good to help Bob."

" I like Bob. He is really nice. Do you think he is mad at me for asking why he was wearing a boy scout uniform earlier?"

" Be mad at you? No he is a nice guy. In fact he was the one who helped me so much last Christmas."

" Really? How?"

" I asked him if he could have a custom necklace made for me to give to you for Christmas. He told me no problem and had the necklace i gave to you made. When i went to pick up the necklace that Christmas Eve he told me that the necklace cost a little more than i originally thought. He worked out a deal with me to pay the rest of it off."

" So that's the reason why you have been mowing the Pinciotti's yard each week."

" Well yes and no. I first started doing it to pay off the rest of the necklace but for the past few months i have been mowing his yard for free. It's my way of saying thank you for what he did for me."

Leaning down Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss.

" So we are in agreement then that what we did was for Bob?"

" Yep what we did was for Bob and not the lumberjack."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans down giving Eric a deep kiss as Kelso and Fez start running around the backyard with sparklers in their hands.

With the school bell going off Eric is snapped out of his flashback. Gathering his things Eric leaves his classroom before heading down the hall towards his girlfriend's classroom. Once he arrives outside of the classroom with a smile on his face Eric grabs a hold of Jackie's hand before he feels himself being lead down the hallway towards her locker. As they arrive at their destination Eric's smile only widens when he sees the same USA tshirt from Veteran's day on Jackie before he reaches inside of his notebook. With a pair of interested eyes watching Eric rips out one particular page from his notebook before handing it over to Jackie.

Looking down seeing the drawing she had made just over a week ago a smile comes to Jackie's face before she turns back to her locker. Making sure to fold up the paper Jackie tapes the picture inside of her locker before closing the locker shut with a bright smile. Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss as she grabs a hold of his hand and starts to lead him down the hallway to her next class.

 **Author Notes: Hey would like to thank everyone that is reading this story as well as my reviewers. I apperciate the feedback and all the compliments i have been getting through private messages. For this chapter it was a flashback chapter due to me getting my story outline messed up. But as you can see i fixed the situation i believe anyways. Next chapter will be back to normal.**


	27. The Grinch who stole Christmas?

Chapter 27: The Grinch who stole Christmas?

Twas the night before christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring except maybe for a mouse. With their stocking all hung throughout the house Eric and Jackie smiled through the night not caring about the redhead next door who was prepared to give them a daily glare. All was good throughout Point Place even for Fez who was attempting to reach 3rd base. Kelso and Brooke were snuggled close to each other in Brooke's bed even with Kelso's disappointment that he wasn't gonna get any head. Hyde even dashed home in a flash with a new bag for his stash. But now as each have gone to sleep for the night none of them were aware they were in for a freight.

Once the morning came with a smile on her face Jackie rose from her bed happily to look outside of the bedroom window seeing snow flakes falling from the sky. With a bright smile Jackie raced over back over towards the bed before allowing the child inside of her to take over to awaken Eric from his sleep. Jumping high up into the air Jackie landed on the bed before shaking Eric and calling out his name. This act not only caused what she wanted to see with Eric waking up with haste but a short makeout session occurred after she had received her Christmas present from Eric. A pair of gold earrings carved to look like the letters J & B. A gift that went well with her necklace from last Christmas.

As for Eric's present with a smile on her face Jackie handed Eric a large box before she watched him unwrap the box with anticipation. Once the box was unwrapped Jackie's smile only widened seeing a big smile come to Eric's face. A pair of two toy lightsabers from the movie Star Wars with 5 small customized monopoly cards rubber banded together. Cards that had in the middle of the card in his girlfriend's handwriting said get out of trouble card. Seeing Eric raise up the cards Jackie let out a small laugh when she heard Eric saying get out of jail free cards when Jackie nodded her head and told him to use the cards wisely. That he may need to get out of trouble with her at some point in the future.

Once this was done with haste Eric and Jackie went down stairs and were greeted by the rest of the Forman family. With everyone exchanging their gifts the next hour the sound of laughter and joy came from the living room. From there on out the party went from the living room to the church where a week prior to Christmas coming Kitty volunteered her family and the rest of the members of the gang to help prepare for a party at her church. With each member of the gang exchanging gifts with each other once they entered inside of the church everyone got to work decorating with smiles on their faces.

For their gift to the rest of the gang Eric and Jackie pulled out a small envelope before revealing tickets to a Led Zeppelin concert. With everyone giving them a hug Eric and Jackie received a box each with the instruction to open them at the same time. As each opened up the boxes a smile came to each of their faces when they revealed a leather coat each. But not just a ordinary leather coat. Customized on the back of each coat was the letters E & J. For Fez's gift everyone produced a small laugh when they handed Fez a very large bag of candy. A bag that contained over 20 bags of candy.

With Brooke and Jackie happily decorating the Christmas tree from the shoulders of their boyfriends while everyone else is scattered around the church with a bright smile Kitty walks through the church looking all around the area. The walls are completely covered with handmade Christmas decorations. Decorations that she had seen Jackie,Brooke,and Caroline make happily in the living room after school while their boyfriends hung out in the basement. Above each door hangs a small mistletoe. Something she figured was her son's handy work as he would always point up towards the small object as Jackie would pass under before giving his girlfriend a passionate kiss. A girl she hoped in due time she would happily get to call her daughter in law. In fact she was already planning on it for the future.

Hearing footsteps approaching her from behind Kitty snaps out of her thoughts before looking over towards Red.

" So why am i here again? I mean it looks like you have more than enough help."

" You're here to help supervise the kids remember? Oh that reminds me."

Walking over to the corner with her husband following after her reaching down Kitty grabs a hold of a big red bag before slowly handing it to Red.

" Honey can you bring this bag into the other room for me please? These toys are for the kids later on at the party."

Giving his wife a nod Red grabs a hold of the bag throwing it over his shoulder before making his way out of the room. As he enters into a large hall where the kids were Red hears nothing but silence until he sees Kelso coming out of a side room.

" Hey Kelso where is everyone?"

" Oh hi Mr Forman. The girls are in the other room. They said that all of us guys were getting too distracting and told us that they would finish up decorating the church while we hung out in the basement."

" Lucky bastards. Here you go."

Red hands Kelso the bag of toys over to Kelso before retreating out of the room. With interested eyes Kelso lowers the bag down to the ground before reaching down to open the bag. Once the bag is open Kelso's eyes widened and a large smile comes to his face.

" Alright!"

Closing up the bag Kelso throws the bag over his shoulder before leaving the church.

* * *

Just a half and hour later arriving back in the basement Eric,Hyde,and Fez find their way back into their usual seats before they start watching a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Christmas special. As the cartoon is about to begin everyone turns their attention to the basement door where they see Kelso coming down into the basement with a large bag across his shoulder.

" Hey guys. Oh is that Rudolph!"

Quickly making his way over into the basement Kelso sits down on the couch as he places the large bag down onto the ground next to his feet. With his eyes glued to the television screen Kelso doesn't catch everyone looking over at him with interested eyes.

" So Kelso what's in the bag?"

" What? Oh it's a bag of toys that your dad gave to me."

" Bag of toys!"

Everyone leaves their seats before digging into the bag to see what is inside. With a smile across each of their faces each male member of the gang takes out a toy from the bag.

" Oh cool check it out guys rockem sockem robots!"

" Kelso you're sure my dad gave you these toys?"

" Yeah man. When i was leaving he just gave them to me. Maybe Red has a soft spot for Christmas?"

" Maybe you are right but i don't know. Something seems off about this. Oh is that a toy helicopter!"

Meanwhile back at the church while the male members of the gang are enjoying themselves in the basement absolute panic erupted inside of the church. After the past hour of searching through the church coming up blank in the search of a large bag filled with toys the girls regrouped next to the Christmas tree.

" I just don't understand what happened to the bag of toys? I gave it to Red and thought for sure he came into this room?"

" Don't worry Mrs Forman we'll find the bag of toys. What time is the party?"

" It's in less than an hour sweetie."

" Okay! That will give us plenty of time to have Eric and the rest of the guys help us find the missing bag of toys."

Quickly leaving the church Jackie lead Brooke and Caroline back towards the Forman residence. Once they had gotten down to the basement steps each of the girls stopped moving when they heard the sounds of laughing and some kind of buzzing sound coming from the basement. Right as the basement door was opened each of the girl's eyes widened at what they saw occurring inside of the basement. Looking into the basement toys are all scattered around the floor. In the far corner of the room Hyde and Kelso are locked into a battle of rockem sockem robots. On the staircase Fez is playing with a pair of slinkeyes. Sitting on the couch with a remote in his hands Eric flies around a small electric helicopter around the room.

Hearing the sound of the basement door opening Eric takes his eyes off of the toy helicopter before looking over seeing Jackie,Brooke,and Caroline staring at him with wide eyes.

" Hey beautiful what's up?"

" Um Eric where did you guys get these toys?"

" Oh Kelso brought them over. He said that my dad gave them to him."

Taking his eyes away from his game with Hyde looking over his shoulder Kelso gives Eric a nod.

" Yeah he just gave them to me while all of us were at the church."

Hearing the room going completely silent Kelso glances around the room seeing everyone looking at him with wide eyes.

" Um why are you guys looking at me like that?"

" Kelso my dad gave you these when we were at the church?"

" Yeah why?"

" Micheal these toys are meant for the little kids at the party!"

Quickly popping off of the couch Eric looks around to everyone in the room.

" Okay nobody panic! We can fix this!"

" But how? Everyone is at the church by now. There is no way we can sneak the toys inside of the church."

" We don't need to. This may sound crazy but i have a idea to solve this situation. Someone is going to make a surprise appearance for the kids."

Putting down the remote to the toy helicopter Eric walks over to Jackie before whispering his plan into her ear. Leaning back seeing a bright smile on his girlfriend's face a smile comes to Eric's face before he feels Jackie giving him a quick kiss.

Hearing a cling sound coming from the corner everyone turns to see Kelso raising up his hands in victory.

" I win!"

" Micheal!"

Shaking her head Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hand before leading him towards the basement door. Once she opens up the basement door Jackie looks over her shoulder back at everyone in the room.

" Okay you guys put all of the toys back into the bag. Eric and I will meet you at the Vista Cruiser in a couple of minutes."

* * *

With the sound of laughter and joy coming from each of the room only aware to a few people inside of the church one female paces nervously around the church with her husband following after her.

" Oh where could they be? I sure hope they are okay."

" Kitty you need to relax. I'm sure that they are alright. For all we know it could be car trouble."

Hearing Red mumble out the last part Kitty continues to pace around the room until suddenly the sound of kids cheering echo throughout the church. Looking over to her husband seeing him shrug his shoulders Kitty makes her way over towards the room where the kids are cheering from when a smile comes to her face at the scene she sees.

Next to the Christmas tree is all the members of the gang with a large group of kids surrounding them. Looking on seeing Jackie and Brooke acting out as the Christmas elves handing out toy after toy to each child makes Kitt's smile widen before she hears a ho ho ho coming from the corner. Turning her head Kitty lets out a small laugh when she sees Eric dressed in a santa's outfit in the corner of the room playing with a few of the kids with Kelso.

Without leaving her spot for a second for the hour Kitty watched with Red close behind her the gang interact with the kids. Jackie and Brooke played dolls with a small group of girls. Eric was teaching a few of the kids how to fly the remote control helicopter. Hyde and Kelso were taking turns going against a group of kids in rockem sockem robots. Fez and Caroline were laying on the ground with a few kids coloring in some pictures in some coloring books.

As hour after hour passed on by at the party Kitty would return back to the room every couple of minutes to watch the joy and happiness inside of the room. Slowly as the kids started to be steered away to go home Kitty looked over towards her kids with a smile. A smile knowing that in the future all of her kids would make great parents. Parents that would always look out for their kids as well as their friends.

Once the party had died down to just a few guests with a bright smile Kitty started to clean up after she had seen her son sneak up behind his girlfriend with a raised mistletoe. A mistletoe that he used the second his girlfriend turned his way. Something that in the coming years she would see him repeating with the same girl. A girl that in due time she would not only call her daughter in law but a girl who would help give her two beautiful grandchildren.


	28. Dine and Dash

Chapter 28: Dine & Dash

With Christmas Day once the new year came into their sights some small changes started to occur for a few members of the gang. Each and every day he worked at the photo hut Hyde started to get closer to his boss Leo. In fact Hyde was slowly starting to see Leo as some sort of father figure for him when Leo wasn't high or stoned. But to Leo's defense when Leo brought out a bag and suggested they have a circle at work Hyde never complained. His relationship got so good with Leo that one day after helping Leo with everyone else in the gang clean up Leo's basement that was when a old El Camino. A car that not only looked to be in perfect condition but what surprised Hyde even more was when Leo handed Hyde the car keys with the explanation that he wanted him to have the car.

Hyde was not the only one enjoying the new year. After sharing a kiss under the moonlight when the new year was underway a few good things started happening to Eric and Jackie. First it started with Eric. As he was getting ready to leave work and go pick up Jackie from the hospital like he usually did Eric was called into his father's office. Once he had arrived inside Eric saw his father with a smile on his face before he told his son that he had won the employee of the month of December reward. Eric listened in for the next few minutes about his father telling him that not only should he be proud of himself but he was proud of him.

Meanwhile as for his girlfriend once Basketball season was underway in Wisconsin with a smile Jackie signed up to be a cheerleader alongside her best friend Brooke. Something that brought a wide smile to her boyfriend's face when she told him that not only would she get to keep the outfit but she would show him some of her cheers later on in private. Once she had arrived at her first practice with a bright smile on her face Jackie listened in as all the other girls in the gym nominated her and Brooke the cheer captains.

Now as the month of January slowly starts to come to a close the gang minus a few of their gang members finds themselves sitting in the basement relaxing watching an episode of happy days on the television. Fresh out of getting out of their cheer practice Brooke and Jackie are found sitting on the couch next to Eric with Jackie relaxing in her boyfriend's arms. Fez is laying down on the floor next to Caroline watching the tv show with interested eyes. Hyde is found sitting in his regular seat with a smile on his face as he twirls his car keys in his hands.

When the sounds of basement door slowly opening everyone turns to see Kelso with a wide smile on his face. But what catches everyone's eyes is that Kelso is completely dirty as if he was bathing in a muddy puddle.

" Hey guys! Guess what i got?"

" Umm baby why are you so filthy? Weren't you spending time with your grandmother today?"

" What? Oh yeah i did but as i was coming over here, I noticed that one of my neighbors got a new dog. I started playing with him and a few other dogs in the neighborhood."

Everyone lets out a small laugh as Kelso makes his way into an unoccupied seat next to the couch. As Kelso sits down in his seat leaning up Jackie looks over Eric's shoulder at Kelso.

" So how did things go with your grandmother? She is really nice and i hope you made her visit enjoyable."

" Oh i did more than that. I made her so happy that she gave me a hundred bucks."

" Really? What did you do to make her so happy Michael?"

" Oh my mom told her that she needed to bleach her whiskers and i was like what whiskers. Which was a total lie because even you have to remember her honkin whiskers. Whiskers like Bugs Bunny. But it made her so happy that she gave me a hundred bucks."

Getting up from her seat on the couch Brooke makes her way over towards Kelso before sitting down on Kelso's lap with a smile across her face.

" That was really nice of you to say to your grandmother. She is really nice just like Jackie says. So what do you plan on spending the money on? Nothing dangerous i hope."

" Actually i was thinking that all of us celebrate. I was thinking that all of us go out to dinner. Someplace nice and expensive."

Turning away from the television with a smile on her face Caroline looks over towards Kelso and Brooke.

" We could go over to the Vineyard. I work there now."

" Wait i thought you worked over at the DMV with Fez?"

With a blush coming to her face Caroline looks away back towards the television screen avoiding any eye contact from anyone in the room.

" Um well i did but that was before Fez and I were caught making out a few times in one of the back rooms. After i had a talk with my boss shortly after i decided to quit the DMV and get a job elsewhere."

With a smile on his face Fez wraps an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

" Yes and now instead of inside of one of the back rooms in the DMV office Caroline and I make out outside near…."

" Fez!"

With her face getting even redder Caroline hears everyone letting out a small laugh before after a few minutes the laughter in the room dies down.

* * *

Just a few days later with dressed in nice attire and sitting around a table with a smile on their faces the gang is found on a mid January friday night. Well all except for Caroline who had unfortunately had to work on this given day and was off in the corner of the room serving a few other customers. With each member of the gang finishing up their meals as they wait for their waiter to come over to their table with the check all the members of the gang let out a few laughs from a few stories that were being told around the table. Once the waiter had come over to the table and dropped off the check everyone at the table looked over towards Kelso with grateful eyes knowing of the good deed he was doing for each of them. But however unaware to any of the members of the gang a certain gang member had other ideas for the night. Something he has been planning all week.

Looking away from her boyfriend with a smile on her face Jackie looks over towards Kelso.

" Thank you for dinner Michael."

" Yeah it was delicious. Thanks Kelso."

" Hey guys there is no need to thank me."

Leaning over Brooke gives Kelso a kiss on the cheek before she watches Kelso reach over for the check. Looking on with a smile on her face Brooke watches Kelso look over towards the bill for a brief second before placing the bill back on the table.

" Okay you guys ready?"

" Um Michael sweetie don't we have to pay first. I mean it is kind of the point about going to a restaurant."

" I'm not paying."

Looking around the table Kelso sees everyone looking towards him with wide eyes before he looks back and forth between Jackie and Eric.

" Michael what do you mean by you aren't paying?"

" What did you think i was paying?"

" Yes Michael! We all did."

" Jackie relax. None of you need to worry about paying. We are going to do a dine and dash. There is nothing better than eating lobster and hauling ass. So i say let's haul ass!"

Seeing Kelso trying to get up from his seat Eric reaches over pulling Kelso back down into his seat before Kelso is able to make it to his feet.

" Kelso what were you thinking? You told us that you would take care of it."

" And i am taking care of it by planning a dine and dash."

" Michael we are not doing it so forget it."

" But why not Jackie? I mean guys think about it for a second. We are making memories here."

" Because Michael it is wrong. It's just like stealing. In fact it's worse than stealing."

" Wrong Jackie or hilarious?"

" Wrong you idiot!"

" Actually guys it's hilariously wrong. I like it. We should totally do it. I'm in man."

Glancing around the table seeing everyone giving him a small glare except for Hyde and Fez who is looking towards their returning waiter Kelso watches Fez waive over the waiter to him.

" Uh yes excuse me. Would you please send over a you finest soda pop over to Caroline and tell her that Fez saids hi. And what i meant when i say hi is i'll take you like a stallion. You got that? Like a stallion."

Seeing the waiter leaving the table towards the back Jackie looks over towards Fez with a small glare.

" Fez stop ordering stuff."

" Jackie it's okay. You can relax. Didn't you hear Kelso? He said that the Vineyard is having a dine and dash promotion. Everything is free. Although Caroline didn't mention this to me though?"

" Fez it's not free. Dine and dash is when you run out of a restaurant without paying."

" So it's stealing? This won't help me with Caroline is it?"

Seeing Jackie shaking her head at him letting out a small huff Fez leans over and whispers something in her ear. Looking on Fez watches Jackie whisper a message into Eric's ear before Eric leans over and punches Kelso's arm.

" Aww!"

" That was from me you son of a bitch."

" Well i'm going."

Everyone turns their eyes over towards Hyde as he gets up from his chair putting on his jacket.

" What you can't be serious Hyde."

" Oh but i am Jackie. It has been way too long since i have done anything illegal. It's about time to change that."

" So what you are mad because you haven't commited a crime since your last crime?"

" Yeah see you get it Forman. You guys coming or what?"

Seeing her boyfriend and Fez giving Hyde a nod before Brooke has a chance to reason with her boyfriend with wide eyes Brooke watches Kelso quickly run out of the restaurant with Hyde and Fez. Looking back over to Eric and Jackie with a blush coming across her face Brooke raises up her right hand in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

" I am so sorry you guys. I swear i didn't know he was planning this."

Letting out a small huff Jackie reaches down grabbing her purse as she sees Eric reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

" It's fine Brooke. I believe you."

Reaching into her purse Jackie pulls out a 20 before she looks over towards Eric.

" Um Eric how much money do you have? I only have 20."

" Uh let's see."

Looking through his wallet suddenly a frown comes to Eric's face before he looks back towards Jackie.

" I only have my 50 dollars on me. What are we going to do?"

" You guys stay here. I will go and find Michael."

Looking over towards Brooke both Eric and Jackie give her a nod before they watch Brooke leave the restaurant. After a hour of waiting at the table hoping that Brooke would return with Michael through the front door both Eric and Jackie let out a small huff before going up to the booth where Caroline was standing.

Within the next thirty minutes Eric and Jackie are found inside of the Vineyard's kitchen washing stacks of dirty plates. After talking with the manager of the restaurant with the help of Caroline both Eric and Jackie agreed to work inside of the kitchen to help pay off the rest of their bill. Now as they wash dirty plate after plate with smiles on their faces Eric and Jackie plot their revenge against their friends for ditching them to this fate. A fate that they were going to make sure that they were sorry for. A little something to remind their friends to never mess with them in the future. Once they were told a few hours that they had paid off their tab by the boss of the restaurant Eric and Jackie let the restaurant after they had apologized to the manager for what happened tonight.

Once they had gotten outside of the restaurant looking forward Jackie slowly felt Eric finger lacing with her own before she was slowly lead towards the Vista Cruiser.

" I still can't believe Michael would think we would go for that. I didn't think he was that immature."

Looking over his shoulder seeing Jackie playing with her hair a small smile comes to Eric's face.

" Don't worry beautiful. We are so going to get him back for this. The same with Hyde and Fez. But before we can unleash our little plan onto our friends tonight you are getting a nice bubble bath. You look exhausted beautiful."

With a bright smile on her face Jackie leans over and gives Eric a kiss on the cheek.

" You look exhausted too. And you know it can get awfully lonely in the tub. I say we take a bath together when we get back home."

Seeing a wide smile forming on Eric's face Jackie lets out a few giggles before she enters into the Vista Cruiser.

* * *

With the next day coming in a hurry as Eric and Jackie went to their jobs a smile was on each of their faces. A smile knowing of what plans they had in store for all their friends. Well all except for two of them anyways. Once she had arrived inside of the hospital and got to the Nurse's station Jackie was met by Brooke. After being told by Brooke that she was so sorry for not going back to the restaurant last night because she couldn't find Kelso anywhere until it was too late Jackie had given her best friend a smile and told her to not worry about it. That she and Eric had something special planned for Kelso,Hyde,and Fez for later on in the afternoon. When she was asked what she had planned with a grin on her face Jackie told Brooke that she would have to wait and see. That it is going to be a surprise.

Now just hours later with a few trays in their hands Eric and Jackie make their way down stairs into the basement. Once they looked down into the basement and saw all of their friends sitting in their usual seats Eric and Jackie turned towards each other giving the other a nod before making their way down the stairs. Seeing everyone looking at them with interested eyes Eric and Jackie give each of them a smile as they placed the trays down on the table before sitting down on the couch.

" Hey guys! You guys really got us good last night. You know ditching us at the restaurant and everything."

" Yeah we laughed and laughed but to just show that there is no hard feelings we made you guys a special batch of brownies."

" Well actually Jackie made them. I only helped. She is quite an amazing baker."

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek as she sees Hyde leaning out of his seat out of the corner of her eyes.

" Special brownies? You mean like the special kind of special?"

Looking over towards Hyde with a smile on her face Jackie nods her head.

" Yep. The one and only."

With everyone in the room nodding their heads each member digs into each of the trays grabbing a few brownies each except for Eric,Jackie,and Brooke who have not eaten a single brownie. After a hour the gang makes quick work of the brownies before they all look towards each other with confused looks.

" Um guys these weren't special brownies. I don't feel special at all."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie looks over towards Hyde as she feels Eric wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" Sure they were Hyde. Eric and I just added a few more ingredients to the recipe."

" Really? Like what exactly?"

Leaning over Eric gives Jackie a kiss on the forehead as he looks towards Hyde.

" Well you know the usual. A little sugar and vanilla. Some eggs with flour and cocoa. But i can't quite remember the secret ingredient we added. Jackie what was the special ingredient again."

With her smile widening Jackie reaches around her back pulling out a small box before looking around the room seeing everyone looking towards her and Eric in horror.

" Chocolate Super Lax!"

With his eyes widening Kelso stares at the box before looking up towards Eric's and Jackie's faces seeing wide smiles.

" You didn't."

" Oh yes we did. Maybe next time you will think twice about messing with us."

Rearing back Jackie gently throws the box towards Kelso as out of the corner of her eyes Jackie sees Hyde shaking his head.

" Nice try guys but i don't feel…."

Suddenly all the members let out a groan and cover their stomachs with their hands as they look towards Eric and Jackie in horror.

" You were saying Hyde?"

Within a flash everyone in the room bolts towards the stairs except for Eric,Jackie,and Brooke. As the small group watches from their seats the other gang members race up the stairs each let out a small laugh.


	29. The Tattoo

Chapter 29: The Tattoo

With the rest of their weekend going smoothly after they payed back their friends for leaving them behind at the Vineyard with a smile across each of their faces Eric and Jackie enjoyed each other's company while everyone else looked at them nervously from their usual seats in the basement. A look hoping that the young couple's revenge against them was over. When Eric and Jackie told the others that they had suffered enough everyone else let out a sigh in relief before continuing on with their lives without a hitch. Well almost without a hitch for everyone in the gang.

After having a long talk with Kelso about what happened in the restaurant with a smile on her face Brooke unleashed her own plan to get back at her boyfriend. A plan that would not only leave Kelso with a shocked look across his face but a painful reminder for him in the future. Later on the Sunday night Brooke had slowly lead Kelso into her bedroom with a seductive smile on her face. But as she saw Kelso quickly getting on her bed Brooke walked over towards Kelso leaning in for a kiss to only stop a inch away from his lips. With a grin she told him that he needed to learn a lesson for abandoning their friends at the restaurant. That until told otherwise she was cutting him off from having sex.

As for Fez once Monday morning came once Fez walked into the school with Caroline everyone else in the gang let out a small laugh when they were told by Caroline that for Fez's punishment she had hide his stash of candy. Something that only caused Fez to plead and beg towards Caroline for the next week until she caved in and told him of the candies location with the explanation that he had learned his lesson.

But now on as the month of January comes to a close found circled around a small dining table inside of an small house drinking saki from small cups is Eric,Hyde,Fez,Kelso,and Leo. After being told earlier in the week by their girlfriends that they were going to have a girl's night out Eric and the rest of the guys decided to have a guys night out. Everything went according to plan when Leo walked into the Hub and invited them to his house.

Now as he takes a small sip from his cup Eric looks over towards Leo with a small smile.

" Hey Leo thanks again for letting us hang here. Our girlfriend's decided to have a girl's night out."

" It's not a problem man. You boys know that i don't allow alcohol in my house. So you guys will have to drink saki instead."

With a wide smile on his face Fez raises up his cup towards Leo.

" Saki it to me Leo!"

" Fez don't start with the saki jokes."

" Oh put a saki in it."

Right as he sees Fez letting out a small laugh Hyde leans over before punching Fez in the arm.

" Aww Hyyddee!"

Shrugging his shoulders Hyde looks at a glaring Fez.

" I warned you."

After a few seconds of rubbing his sore shoulder with a smile coming to his face Fez glances around the room before looking back towards Hyde.

" I was wondering Hyde why don't you have a girlfriend?"

" What?"

" Why don't you have a girlfriend. The rest of us have a girlfriend. Why don't you have one?"

" I don't have a girlfriend because i don't want to fall victim to the female race like the rest of you. I mean think about it for a second. You had all of your candy taken away at the hands of Caroline. Kelso is about another week from going completely crazy from not getting any. Eric always has hearts floating over his head whenever he is around Jackie. But as for me my mind is pure man. I won't fall victim to the female race. I am here to help all of you guys out."

Seeing Kelso starting to rock back and forth from his seat on the ground everyone looks towards him with interested eyes.

" It's true man. I need to get me some soon otherwise i can't be held responsible for my actions. I have needs just like everyone else."

" Um Kelso how long has it been for you?"

" It's been the longest week of my life! And not only that but Brooke is making it even harder for me. Everytime we get started she pulls away from me."

" Ouch!"

" Oh that's not the worse part Eric. When Brooke does this she is always in her cheerleading outfit."

Reaching over with his right hand right as Eric is about to make contact with Kelso's shoulder Eric sees Kelso shrugging away.

" Woah man don't touch me. I am going nuts from not getting any action for the last week. I am near my breaking point man. If i have to i will throw you in a closet and have my way with you at this point."

Moving his hand quickly away as Eric holds up his hands in surrender out of the corner of his eye he sees Fez looking over towards Hyde.

" Then i have a question for you Hyde. How much masturbation is too much?"

Everyone leaps back away from the table a few feet before turning towards Fez with wide eyes.

" What do you mean man?"

" Well even though Caroline and I have been dating for a few months we still have not done it. You know it and i have needs."

With a grin across his face Hyde gives Fez a nod.

" There is no such thing as too much but do us a favor and go wash your hands again."

Looking on seeing Fez get up from his seat as he sees Fez leaving the room Eric turns over towards Hyde.

" So what do you guys think about me getting a tattoo?"

Hyde looks over towards Eric before raising up an eyebrow.

" Why do you want to get a tattoo?"

" I thought it would be cool to get one."

" Alright you have my attention. What were you thinking about getting? Something dorky from Star Wars i'm guessing right?"

" Actually i was thinking about getting Jackie's name tattooed inside of a star fighter. There is a tattoo place right next to the liquor store. I should totally go and get a tattoo right now!"

Getting up from his seat Leo shakes his head as he looks towards Eric.

" No way man. There is no way i am going to allow you to go to a sleazy tattoo parlor and spend money on something that you are going to regret for the rest of your life. I'll tattoo you for free man! I'm pretty sure that i used to do this for a living.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of a nearby mall and a bag in each of her hands Jackie walks down the mall side by side with Brooke and Caroline. As she listens to Brooke telling a story about how Kelso had first meet her parents and the experience didn't go so well Jackie and Caroline look over towards Brooke with a smile trying to hold in their laughter.

" And that was when Michael and I snuck away up into my room and you know. The funny thing though was Kelso kept on the red cape the whole time we were proving our love to each other."

Jackie and Caroline let out a small laugh and within seconds Brooke joins them before Jackie turns to look at Caroline with a smile.

" So Caroline have you and Fez made love yet?"

" Jackie!"

Looking on seeing Caroline's face starting to blush Jackie lets out a small laugh.

" Caroline it's okay to tell us. We are all friends after all. Brooke and I won't make fun of you."

" No we haven't made love yet. Even though i sort of want to."

Jackie glances over towards Brooke before turning towards Caroline with confused eyes.

" So what's wrong then?"

" I feel like the right moment hasn't come for us yet. When Fez and I finally you know, I want it to be special."

" Oh i see. Don't worry Caroline. When the time comes you will know when the right time is. You can trust me on that."

" Oh okay. So when did each of you know when it was the right time."

" Well i knew the time was right with Michael after we played this couple's game with the rest of the gang after Halloween. Michael really surprised me by how much he knew about me. Everything i have ever told him before that day he remembered. It showed me that he truly and deeply cared for me. That was when i knew it was the right time."

With a bright smile on her face Jackie looks over towards Brooke.

" Aww that is so sweet. I knew that Michael had it in him. I am so glad that you were able to bring that side of him out Brooke."

" Thanks Jackie. I do feel bad about what i have done to him this week though. Do you think he has learned his lesson?"

" Hmm i will have to say yes. Even though he does do immature things at times so does Eric. I think you should let him off the hook."

" So Jackie when did you know the time was right for you and Eric."

Turning her head Jackie looks over towards Caroline with a smile.

" I knew the time was right a few days before Thanksgiving a year ago. Before Laurie and I had a good relationship we kind of hated each other. She was always making nasty remarks towards either Eric and I. Anyways on this Thanksgiving weekend Laurie brought a friend over from college. The moment she stepped off of the bus she started to flirt with Eric. Even with her constant flirting Eric kept shooting her down and just looked at me with love in his eyes. He constantly rejected her and paid me compliments like how he only wanted to ever be with me. Even though i didn't sleep with Eric until Christmas that same year that was the moment i knew the time was right. That he is the one for me. My soulmate and the guy that i want to spend the rest of my life with."

A bright smile comes to Caroline's face as she sees Jackie looking down towards her promise ring.

" Oh my god! You mean in the future that you want to marry Eric?"

With her smile widening Jackie nods her head.

" Yes i do. When the time comes i will not hesitate in saying yes once i see him kneeling down to one knee in front of me."

* * *

As Jackie leads Brooke and Caroline into another store unaware to their knowledge inside of Leo's apartment the male members of the gang watch as Leo gives Eric a tattoo. But not just any normal tattoo that anyone could get anywhere on their body. This tattoo in Eric's mind was another symbol to show his love to his girlfriend. But where he decided to get the tattoo not only produced a laugh from everyone else in the apartment but after a few seconds Eric decided to join in on the laugh.

Now as he leans over Leo's television set with his arms being held down by Hyde and Kelso while Fez watches from the corner with his pants and boxers down with a smile on his face Eric feels his butt slowly being tattooed.

" Yeah! How cool am I! Getting my girlfriend's name tattooed to myself. Now this will show her that i can be dangerous!"

" I think Reggie is really going to like this man."

" Wait! No it's Jackie!"

Leo stops tattooing to look at his handy work before looking up towards the back of Eric's head.

" Right. No problem. I can fix it."

" Fix what?"

" Relax Reggie will never notice man."

" No it's Jackie!"

As he tries to move his body around to see Leo's handy work Eric feels Hyde and Kelso holding him down hard before he sees Leo look up at him with a annoyed look.

" I told you not to move man! It's okay though. I can make that into a flower."

With a smile on his face Fez walks over towards the rest of the guys.

" Oh you know what you should get? Boobs! Boobs on your butt!"

Hyde and Kelso look over towards Fez with each giving him a nod.

" That's classy!"

" Hey i can turn the Gs into boobs."

A wide smile comes to Eric's face.

" Yeah! Wait what Gs?"

" You know like in your girlfriend's name Reggie?"

" It's Jackie!"

" Oh right. I can fix that."

* * *

As the night finally came to a close Jackie had said her goodbyes to Brooke and Caroline before making her way home. Once she had arrived back at the residence Jackie had quietly made her way up the stairs towards her and Eric's bedroom when she saw that Hyde's car was parked in the driveway.

Right as she quietly opened up the door Jackie had to quickly suppress her laughter as she saw Eric laying face down on their bed with a ice pack on his butt. Quietly closing the door behind herself with a smile on her face Jackie clears her throat before she sees Eric popping his head off of the bed to look in her direction.

" Well it looks like someone had fun tonight."

Seeing a smile on his girlfriend's face a smile starts to form on Eric's face.

" Yeah. It looks like you had a funny girls night out with Brooke and Caroline."

Putting her bags down next to their dressers slowly Jackie makes her way over towards Eric with a smile.

" Yeah. While i was out with the other girls, I might have gotten you a few surprises while we were at the mall."

" I got you a surprise too."

With her smile widening Jackie sits down on the bed next to Eric.

" Really! Like what?"

" I got a tattoo of your name. And not just anywhere. I got it on my butt."

Doing her best to hold in her laughter Jackie's smile gets wider before she giggles out.

" My butt."

" What?"

" You got a tattoo on my butt."

" Yeah."

Jackie lets out a small laugh before seconds later she stops to give Eric a gentle kiss.

" Okay show me your tattoo."

With a smile on his face Eric gets up from the bed before reaching down towards his boxers.

" Please don't be mad if it says Reggie. Leo is the one who gave me the tattoo."

Seeing Eric glance over his shoulder to look at her with a smile Jackie gives Eric a nod before she watches him lower down his boxers to the ground. Looking down towards her boyfriend's butt Jackie's smile only widens before she lets out a few giggles as she tries to suppress her laughter.

" Woodstock."

" It says woodstock?"

" No it's a picture of Snoopy's little bird friend Woodstock. You have a little yellow bird on my butt!"

Suddenly Jackie bursts out laughing landing on the bed as Eric reaches down pulling his boxers back up.


	30. The Romantic Weekend

Chapter 30: The Romantic Weekend

With the news of Eric's tattoo spreading throughout the basement for the next few days Eric sat by his girlfriend with an embarrassed look as each other member of the gang started making jokes about the little bird he now had on his butt. Jokes such as to where was the rest of the peanuts gang. Shouldn't he let the little guy get some air before he suffocates. As Jackie listened in to everyone telling their own jokes Jackie would let out a few giggles now and then remembering her reaction the first time she saw the tattoo. Remembering how she had to suppress her laughter when she saw the little yellow bird for the first time on her boyfriend's butt. A butt she has declared her own ever since she started dating Eric. But after a few days Jackie surprised everyone in the basement including her boyfriend when she declared that she was going to get a tattoo too. A tattoo that would symbolize her love for Eric just like how she knew Eric wanted to do for her.

Within the next day Jackie had lead Eric to Leo's house after the photo hut had closed for the day before she asked Leo if he could give her a tattoo. Pulling out a piece of paper of the design she wanted Jackie handed the paper to Leo after she was told that he was willing to do it. After a few hours with Eric holding her hand and her boyfriend watching Leo closely to make sure he made the right design with a smile Jackie took a look through a mirror from her purse to see the tattoo design just as she wanted. A small butterfly angel spreading a pair of wings with a red heart with Eric's name in the center. Something that not only earned her a deep kiss by her boyfriend but with a smile she watched Eric get another tattoo. A tattoo this time of her name in the center of his arm with a fighter jet flying over it. A design that only made Eric hotter in Jackie's eyes.

As for everyone else in the gang things also started to pick up. Taking her best friend's advice once she had gotten home from her girls night out Brooke called Kelso while in a seductive voice telling Kelso, I need you right now. Something that quickly sprang Kelso into action and before she knew it Brooke saw Kelso climbing through her bedroom window with haste before she felt him crashing his lips to hers.

Fez and Caroline meanwhile although they did not have such an eventful evening like Brooke and Kelso they did get closer in their relationship went they spent a few hours just talking to each other over the phone. Something that only made their relationship stronger and gave Caroline the push she needed before a few days later she had lead Fez out of the school towards her empty house.

As for the last member of their group unaware to everyone else in the group including himself a little relationship was starting to form between Hyde and a certain blonde. But more on that later.

Once Feburary made it's way into everyone's lives a few plans were unhatched for a few members of the gang. Following in his friend's example after a few months of saving up some money Kelso purchased a promise ring from Leo to give to Brooke on Valentine's Day. Something that only Eric and Jackie knew after they had seen him holding the ring in his hand. A act that earned him a hug from Jackie but also praise by both of them.

As for Eric and Jackie unaware to her knowledge Eric surprised Jackie a few days before Valentine's Day by telling her that he was going to take her out of town for a romantic weekend for Valentine's Day. A weekend that they would relax inside of a fancy hotel. Someplace where it could just be the two of them with no distractions. No drama and no chance of a certain red head annoying them. Something that had been happening a lot of late at school.

But all of their worries and ill thoughts were thrown out the window once they opened up the door to their hotel room. A special room that Eric payed a little extra for to surprise his girlfriend. Once he had seen her face lit up with excitement Eric knew right away he had made the right choice. Off in the center of the room a king sized bed was seen with a television and a mini fridge with with refreshments on the opposite end of the room. But what really caught his girlfriend's eye was the sliding glass doors that showed a small balcony that had a nice view of the area.

Before he had a chance to react Eric's bags were quickly ripped from his hands and thrown to the floor before the next thing he knew Eric was in a hot makeout session with Jackie on their hotel bed. As Eric kissed Jackie back battling for control of the heated moment he along with his girlfriend were unaware of another couple they knew was in the room opposite of them. Well one person they used to know anyways. Once their bed started to rock forcing the headboard to hit against the wall Eric felt Jackie break away from the kiss when the sound a fist pounding against the wall echoed into their hotel room.

Looking down towards her boyfriend with a small smile Jackie unmounted from her boyfriend's lap before she started to pound on the wall. As she glanced over to see her boyfriend giving her a confused look Jackie gave him a small wink before she let out a small huff when someone started to pound on the wall again. Rearing back Jackie started to pound on the wall again before after a minute she stopped knocking and listened in closely daring for the occupant on the other end of the wall to hit the wall again. After a few seconds Jackie turns back over towards Eric with a bright smile forming on her face.

" I win!"

As Eric lets out a small laugh within seconds he stops when he hears a knock at their hotel door. Getting up from the bed Eric slowly makes his way over towards the door with Jackie following after him before he opens it to reveal a enraged Donna.

Not believing what she is seeing with her own eyes Donna blinks a few times before she sends a glare towards Eric and Jackie.

" You? What are you guys doing here?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie reaches grabbing a hold of Eric's left arm.

" Eric brought me here to have a romantic weekend. Besides the better question is what are you doing here? Are you here with your little boy toy."

" What!"

" You heard me. Casey your boy toy. You know the guy that you are just using right now to have a little fun. Someone that in due time you will treat like a piece of trash and throw away just like Steven. Who by the way i can happily say looks a lot more happy now since he doesn't have a lumberjack anchoring him down. I mean isn't that the typical Donna to do."

Seeing Donna take a step forward with a clenched fists Eric quickly throws up a arm across the doorframe blocking Donna's path into the room.

" Don't you dare protect her!"

As a smile comes to his face Eric glances over at Jackie before looking back at Donna.

" Protect her? No i am protecting you from getting your ass kicked again by my girlfriend. If i recall i had to pull Jackie off of you last time."

With her eyes widening Donna glares at Eric.

" Stay the hell out of my way!"

As the both see Donna turn on her heels both Eric and Jackie listen in to Donna stomp away towards her hotel room. Right as they hear the sound of a hotel door slamming shut Eric and Jackie turn towards each other before letting out a small laugh.

* * *

With the rest of the day going by smoothly once the morning came Jackie opened up her eyes with a bright smile on her face. Looking over seeing her boyfriend and her possible future husband sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms wrapped around her protectively Jackie's smile widens as she starts to realize the previous night. Another passionate night they had together but this time with a little bit of a twist.

When they were in the middle of their funtime that was when they heard screaming coming from the room next to them. Or what they knew to be as a fake scream as they listened in to a headboard banging against the wall from the other side. With a grin across her face Jackie flipped Eric over to be on his back before she started to fight back against Donna. But the battle was short lived as within a couple of minutes Jackie let out a small laugh with Eric as they heard Donna screaming at Casey from the other side.

But now as she lays awake content at just staring at her boyfriend with love in her eyes right as she lets out a happy moan Jackie saw Eric's body start to stir. Within seconds Jackie pressed her lips to Eric's for a gentle good morning kiss before leading Eric out of the bed to get some breakfast downstairs.

Now a few hours later the young couple is found outside at the hotel's pool area in almost matching blue swim attires. Something that Jackie mentioned would show everyone that they were the perfect couple while they went shopping a day before they left for the motel. Now while Eric is swimming around the pool with a smile on his face dressed in blue trunks Jackie is found looking on watching her boyfriend from a nearby lounge chair dressed in a blue bikini while she is getting a nice tan from her spot. With a smile on her face Jackie continues to watch her boyfriend swim around the pool before the sound of a gate door closing forces her to look towards the opposite end of the pool.

Seeing the last person that she wanted to see Jackie lets out a small huff before she turns towards Eric who is swimming towards her with a smile across his face.

" Eric, we have company."

Getting over to the edge of the pool Eric sees Jackie nod her head towards the opposite side of the pool before he turns his head and lets out a small huff when he sees Donna and Casey entering into the pool area. As he gets out of the pool Eric turns his head back towards Jackie before whispering out.

" Can't we have one day without any drama."

" Just ignore her."

" Hey Foreplay!"

Seeing the confused look on Jackie face Eric shakes his head.

" She is not the only one to worry about."

Turning his head Eric sees Casey making his way over towards him with Donna following right behind him.

" Hey Foreplay no time no see."

Looking on Jackie watches Casey reach up and start to mess with Eric's hair before she sends a glare his way.

" You are getting a little shaggy up there."

After a few seconds Eric pulls away from Casey before reaching up to fix his hair.

" Okay enough of that."

" Man it has been a long time Foreplay. Donna mentioned that she ran into a few people she used to know but i never thought it would be you."

Looking through her sunglasses Jackie watches as Casey turns her direction eyeballing her up and down before she gives him a disgusted look.

" And who are you?"

" Okay first of all eww!"

Jackie raises up her hand and motions it up and down at Casey.

" And second i'm Eric's girlfriend."

With a shocked look coming across his face Casey turns his head seeing a small grin across Eric's face.

" Really! She is your girlfriend?"

Getting up from her chair Jackie grabs her towel and starts to wrap it around her waist as she gives Casey a glare.

" Yep. I like being with a real man and not a boy scout."

Once she is finished tying her towel around her waist with a smile Jackie walks over towards Eric before slowly wrapping her arms around the back of his neck while out of the corner of her eye she sees Donna giving her a glare. Glancing over her shoulder seeing Casey's and Donna's eyes going wide with her own smile widening Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a deep kiss. After a few seconds as Jackie opens up her eyes she slowly looks over to Donna and Casey before a smile comes to her face. Across Casey's face is a look of shock while on Donna's face is a look of pure rage. Giving Donna a bright smile Jackie untangles her arms from the back of Eric's neck before grabbing Eric's hands and slowly starts to lead her boyfriend out of the pool area. Once she reaches the gate Jackie looks over her shoulder back towards Donna and Casey with a bright smile.

" The pool is all yours."

Turning back forward Jackie opens the gate before leading Eric through the open as she hears in the distance Donna hissing at Casey.

" You are the coolest girlfriend ever!"

Looking over her shoulder Jackie gives Eric a bright smile.

" I know."

Hearing Eric letting out a small laugh Jackie smile widens before she leads Eric back into the hotel towards their hotel room.

* * *

With the next two days going by smoothly and their stay at the hotel coming to an end Eric had slowly driven back home with her girlfriend clinging close to him from the middle seat with a bright smile across her face. With a smile across his face Eric starts to reminisce about the day as he feels Jackie wrapping her arms around him and her head resting on his shoulder. A day that she described to him as perfect. Just the two of them spending the day together uninterrupted. A day without any drama or worries. Better yet a day without having to deal with Donna or Casey as they were surprisingly quiet that night.

The day first started with Eric and Jackie having a peaceful breakfast before with a smile Eric lead Jackie out of the hotel towards a small hiking sight that he heard about from the hotel's receptionist. Once they had made it to the entrance of the dirt path Eric looked over his shoulder to see Jackie looking around the forest with a bright smile across her face. As they arrived at the end of the pathway with a mountain view overseeing the area Eric heard Jackie letting out a gasp before he turned to see a wide smile across her face. With a smile Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist holding her gently as they stared at the view in front of them.

Once it started to get dark with a smile on his face Eric picked Jackie up bridal style before slowly carrying Jackie down the pathway back towards the hotel with the sound of his girlfriend laying filling the air. But once they had gotten back to the hotel that was when another surprise was waiting for Jackie at the hands of her boyfriend. Someone that Jackie thought she would never see again.

With a smile on his face Eric had lead Jackie back to their hotel room before he had left the room with the explanation of he had a special surprise in store for her. As she waited with interested eyes after a couple of minutes Jackie watched her hotel door opening before her face lit up at who she saw in the doorway. Seeing Marlina her family's former maid at the door Jackie quickly popped up off of the bed before quickly running over to Marlina giving her a hug. With Jackie quickly asking questions about how and what she was doing here with a smile across her face Jackie listened in to Marlina tell her that she works here.

What Marlina said next surprised Jackie and filled her heart with more love towards her boyfriend. For the next few minutes Jackie listened in as Marlina told her that Eric had been trying to find her after he had heard about what happened to her. That he knew how close they were and wanted to surprise her for this Valentine's Day. After listening to Marlina with her eyes tearing up Jackie had given Eric a deep kiss before whispering to him in a cracked voice thank you.

For the rest of the night Eric listened in to Jackie and Marlina reminiscing about everything that has been going on for the last few months with a smile across his face. With his arms wrapped around his girlfriend in a loving embrace Eric listened in as Jackie told Marlina about how she moved in with him and his family. How he had given her a promise ring on her birthday. She even told her about the both of them getting a tattoo which caused Marlina to laugh when the details of Eric's first tattoo was revealed.

But once the morning came Jackie had hugged Marlina goodbye with the promise that she would call every week to catch up with her. Before they could leave the hotel however with a wide smile Jackie listened in to a conversation between Eric and Marlina. Or furthermore a promise that Marlina made Eric make to her. A promise to always look after Jackie for her. Something that Eric immediately promised to do.

Now as they pull into the driveway of their home with a smile Eric slowly lead Jackie through the sliding doors before both looked over to see Red sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper while Kitty was taking out some food to make for supper.

Looking away from the counter with a smile coming across her face Kitty looks towards the sliding doors seeing Eric holding Jackie in his arms.

" Hello kids! How was your weekend?"

With a smile on her face Jackie snuggles closer to Eric as she looks at Kitty.

" It was magical."

" So Mom did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

With her eyes going wide Kitty turns away with a slight blush on her face.

" No."

Hearing a laugh from the kitchen table Eric and Jackie turn their heads to see Red looking over towards them.

" That's not what i heard. I heard a certain someone gave Pastor Dave food poisoning."

With her eyes widening Kitty quickly puts everything she had taken for supper away before stomping out of the kitchen while everyone else in the kitchen looks towards her with a shocked look.

" Hey what about supper?"

" Make it yourself porky mouth!"

After a few seconds of silence Eric snaps out of his shocked state before glancing back and forth between his father and Jackie.

" Pizza?"

Snapping out of his shocked state Red looks over towards his son before nodding his head.

" Pizza."

Getting up from the kitchen table Red follows after Eric and Jackie out of the house closing the sliding doors behind him.


	31. Into the heart of Canada

Chapter 31: Into the heart of Canada

As the month of Feburary slowly comes slowly to a close small changes started to occur to a few members of the gang. Fez and Caroline got even closer as a couple after they had their first times together. Something that caused Caroline to get embarrassed immediately when Fez ran into the basement the day after and told everyone that he was now a man. A incident that not only caused everyone in the basement to laugh but for Fez to receive a glare that had never been seen before by Caroline. A glare once she had turned their way caused everyone in the group to stop laughing almost immediately.

For Brooke and Kelso after receiving a promise ring from Kelso on Valentine's Day during each of the classes they shared together Brooke would talk to Jackie about their future weddings. A subject that whenever it was brought up when their boyfriends were around would cause the same answers to be heard by them. Whatever you want sweetie or yeah sure whatever. Something that each time would happen would cause Brooke and Jackie to laugh.

As for Eric and Jackie things only got better for them. Each day Jackie would talk on the phone with Marlina telling her about her day. Something that always brought a smile to Jackie's and Eric's face. A smile to Jackie's face for being reunited in some sorts with the woman she considered as her true mother. The woman who was always there for her growing up while her real mother would never be around.

Meanwhile at school even though the still received a glare from Donna whenever they were in the same room Eric and Jackie would look over towards her with a smile knowing how to not only tick her off but to cause their classmates to laugh. Jokes containing a certain event that transpired at the hotel earlier in the month. Jokes such as hopefully they aren't too early otherwise maybe someone will blow a gasket. What is the difference between you and eggs? Eggs get laid and you don't. Each and every time they would tell a joke Donna would have the same reaction each time. Her face would get extremely red in embarrassment before she would look away and attempt to hide her embarrassment from her classmates.

Now with the month ending after a discussion about how much fun it was to get out of Point Place for a while with a smile on her face Jackie listened in to a plan by her boyfriend to take a quick little trip sight seeing. A trip up to Canada to see some of the beautiful sights that Canada had to offer including Niagara Falls. Something that Jackie had always wanted to see. With a quick call to the hospital telling them that she was going to need the weekend off to do some sightseeing with a smile Jackie gave Eric a kiss before rushing up stairs into their bedroom to pack an overnight stay there.

Now as the school day came to a close Eric and Jackie are found waiting patiently at the Vista Cruiser for everyone else that was going on the trip to show up. What came to a surprise to Jackie was that her best friend Brooke elected not to come on the trip along with Caroline. But not by choice for either of them when Jackie was told later on at lunch that Brooke couldn't go because her grandparents were visiting over the weekend. While Caroline couldn't get the weekend off from work. But now as she engages in a small makeout session with her boyfriend against the Vista Cruiser her actions are stopped when they hear a familiar voices whistling at them from the garage.

Turning her head seeing Kelso,Hyde,and Fez making their way over towards them with her face blushing Jackie moves a few feet away from the Vista Cruiser before grabbing a hold of Eric's hand.

" Alright guys before we leave let's go over the road trip checklist. Let's see car….check. Okay we're good."

" Wait where's Brooke and Caroline?"

Jackie looks over towards Hyde with a smile across her face.

" Oh they said they couldn't make it. Brooke is stuck at home because of her grandparents visiting and Caroline couldn't get time off from work."

" Yeah Brooke really like her grandparents. They are actually pretty cool. I met them once and i swear her grandmother is one of the nicest little old ladies around. I would tell your mother to watch out Eric because she has some competition now."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before they start to load everything into the back of the Vista Cruiser.

" So Michael why aren't we using your van again to go up to Canada again?"

" Oh the front brakes need to be changed out for newer ones. I didn't want to risk everyone's safety for a little road trip fun."

With a smile across her face Jackie gives Kelso a kiss on the cheek before she wraps her arms around Eric.

" That is really sweet. I will make sure to put in a good word in to Brooke about you the next time i see her."

" Please do so. The last time Brooke punished me it almost drove me to go completely insane."

" What do you mean?"

Feeling Eric wrapping his arms around her waist Jackie leans up seeing Eric with a smile across his face.

" Last time when Brooke punished Kelso for the dine and dash incident Kelso might have said that he would throw me into a closet and have his way with me if he didn't get any kind of loving from Brooke soon."

With her eyes widening Jackie tightens her grip around Eric before looking towards Kelso.

" You didn't?"

" I am afraid so. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before each turn their heads to see a figure sitting up in the back seats. Once the figure is seated on the seat everyone in unison says.

" Leo?"

Hearing familiar voices coming from behind Leo turns his head to see everyone looking at him with a confused look.

" Hey dudes."

" Leo man what are you doing here?"

" Sitting and taking a nap. What are you doing here."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leads Eric forward towards the front of the Vista Cruiser.

" Oh we are going up to Canada to do a little sight seeing! Do you want to come with us?"

" Canada? Cool man! I spent some time up there during Nam."

Wrapping his arms around Jackie's waist Eric looks over Jackie's shoulder at Leo.

" Oh conscientious objector huh?"

" No, I didn't mind. A road trip does sound good man."

Turning away from Eric and Jackie direction Leo looks over towards Hyde,Kelso,and Fez.

" Hey man where is all your lady friends?"

" Oh the other girls are busy man. Eric and Jackie wanted to go sight seeing and we are just going along for the ride."

Leaning over Kelso whispers into Hyde's ear.

" What about…."

Looking over Jackie sees Hyde elbowing Kelso in the ribs which causes Jackie to raise a eyebrow at them.

" What about what Michael?"

" What about a camera! If we are doing some sightseeing then we are going to need a camera."

With a smile on her face Jackie shakes her head.

" Oh you don't need to worry about that Michael. In my bag i packed a camera along with plenty of film for us to use on our road trip. Now let's go! We have a long trip ahead of us!"

A few short minutes later the Vista Cruiser leaves the driveway with Eric and Jackie sitting in the front seats with everyone else huddled together in the back seats heading towards the northern border.

* * *

9 hours later the gang had finally arrived in Canada. With everyone getting across the border without any kind of problem the gang got settled into a local motel for the night before they would start to explore the northern border the next day. Once the morning came with smiles across their faces Eric and Jackie quickly got dressed before going over towards the motel room that the rest of the gang was sharing.

Reaching up seconds after she knocks on the door Jackie feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist before she leans back to give him a smile. As her lips connect to his they are broken up when the motel door opens to reveal a barely awake Hyde with everyone else sleeping on the motel's floor.

" I am guessing you guys aren't ready to go then?"

Looking over his shoulder Hyde sees everyone still sleeping on the ground before he lets out a yawn.

" Yeah i guess you can say that. Here why don't you guys go and enjoy the sites. I'll look after the kids for you mom and dad."

" Hyde what have i told you about calling us that."

" You should listen to your father Hyde. You know how angry he gets about these kind of things."

Looking down seeing a grin across Jackie's face Eric lets out a small chuckle before giving her a gentle kiss.

" Alright you two out you go. Nobody wants to see that."

Hyde steers Eric and Jackie away before he watches Eric reaching into his pocket to take out his car keys.

" Here take these."

Eric throws Hyde his car keys before he sees Hyde giving him a confused look.

" What about you guys? Won't you be needing the car?"

With a smile across her face Jackie shakes her head towards Hyde.

" Nope. Eric and I are going to enjoy the scenery. Besides all the attractions that we want to see are only a few miles away. This way we will get the chance to enjoy Canada in every detail not missing a thing."

" Alright if you guys say so. We will see you guys in a couple of hours."

Giving Hyde a nod Eric and Jackie watch Hyde retreat back into the motel room before they turn towards each other as the motel room's door closes quietly.

" So where to first gorgeous?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie pecks Eric on the lips.

" How about the Royal Ontario Museum? It's just down the street then we can share a kiss at the Niagara Falls?"

" Okay first the Museum then to the Falls. Although i like the idea of getting a kiss from you first. You know your kisses drive this kid mad."

With her smile widening Jackie pecks Eric on the lips before grabbing a hold of his hands.

" I know."

Letting out a small laugh Eric is lead away from the motel by Jackie down the street towards the Museum. With a couple of minutes when Eric and Jackie see the size of the Royal Ontario Museum both of their eyes widen and a smile appears across each of their faces. Right as the found their way inside of the museum their smiles only widened at seeing how the inside of the building was just as beautiful as it was outside. Well in Eric's mind he still didn't think anything was as beautiful as his girlfriend and was rewarded with a kiss for the comment.

As the couple goes through each room of the museum the only thing that could be described by observers was pure happiness from the couple. Jackie and Eric would each take pictures of the other in some of the rooms that they liked the most while sharing some good moments with the other customers of the museum. In fact Eric and Jackie attracted a small crowd of younger kids that had strayed away from their class tour when they were seen having fun with some of the museum's mannequins.

Once they had seen the young kids what Eric would describe as motherly instincts Eric watched Jackie lead the small group back to their class tour before their teacher had a chance to realize that they had left. With one of the little girls taking a liking to her immediately with a smile Jackie told her that she and her boyfriend will explore the museum with her and her class together.

With every room they would go through while the kids weren't looking Eric and Jackie would sneak a quick kiss towards each other before Jackie would take out her camera and get back to taking pictures of the museum. As the tour came to an end Jackie and Eric said goodbye to their new friends before heading out of the museum towards the Niagara Falls. But before they could get far out of the building Eric and Jackie turned to see the class's teacher asking them where they were heading. When they explained to her that they were off to see Niagara Falls with a smile across her face the teacher told them that they would be passing by the Falls and offered Eric and Jackie a ride there. A offer that Eric and Jackie accepted without a second of hesitation.

Now as they exit the bus with smiles on their faces Eric and Jackie waive goodbye towards all of the kids on the bus before they start to make their way forward towards the Falls. After a couple of minutes of walking down a path Eric and Jackie's eyes widen when they see Niagara Falls for the first time. A site that was more beautiful than they had ever dreamed of.

With his smile widening Eric wraps his arms around Jackie's waist while his eyes never leave the Falls.

" It's so beautiful."

Looking down seeing a wide smile across Jackie's face Eric pulls Jackie closer to himself.

" Yeah it is but i can think of something that looks even better."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie turns away from the Falls towards Eric before leaning forward giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" Aww!"

Breaking of their kiss Eric and Jackie turn their heads to the right to see a older couple sitting on a bench looking towards them with a smile on their faces.

" You don't see that kind of love anymore."

Glancing over towards his right the old man gives his wife a nod before turning to look back towards Eric and Jackie who he sees approaching him and his wife with smiles on their faces.

Looking up seeing the bright smile across the young girl's face makes the old woman's smile widen.

" What is your name my dear?"

" Hello my name is Jackie and this is my boyfriend Eric."

" Jackie that is such a pretty name. So do you kids live here or are you just visiting?"

" We are just visiting for the day. Eric and I have always wanted to come here to Canada to see Niagara Falls. I have always wanted to share a kiss with the man that i loved with all of my heart at Niagara Falls."

" Aww that is so sweet."

" Thank you. I was wondering if you could do me and my boyfriend a small favor? Could you take a picture of Eric and I standing next to the Falls?"

" Of course my dear. We wouldn't want you to miss your kiss with your prince charming."

With her smile widening Jackie pulls out a camera from her purse before handing it to the old woman. As she sees the old woman getting up from her seat Jackie quickly leads Eric over towards the edge of the Falls before she turns to see the old woman aiming the camera at her and Eric.

" Okay you two on three. One….Two…."

Wrapping her arms around the back of Eric's neck Jackie pulls Eric towards her before giving him a passionate kiss. As she starts to deepen the kiss a small flash erupts which causes Jackie to break away from the kiss to look towards the old woman with a smile.

" Thank you for taking our picture."

Walking over towards the old woman with a smile Jackie takes back her camera before putting it in her purse.

" You're welcome my dear. You both make a such cute couple."

With her smile widening Jackie gives the old woman a nod before she glances down towards Eric's watch.

" Wow it's that late already? We should get back to the others before they do something stupid."

Looking up seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie looks back over towards the old woman.

" It was nice to meet you."

" As it was to my husband and I. As a word of advice young man. Hold onto this one tight. She is a keeper."

Wrapping an arm around Jackie's shoulder Eric leans down giving Jackie a kiss on the forehead before turning back towards the old woman.

" I promise to never let go of her."

Leaning up Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before leading him slowly away from the Falls. As they walk down the pathway a bright smile comes across Jackie's face when she hears the old woman in the background say.

" What a polite young lady."

* * *

Getting back to the motel as Eric and Jackie near the parking lot of the motel they both stop when they see the gang huddled around the Vista Cruiser. Hyde and Kelso are leaning back on the back of the car while Fez and Leo are on the opposite sides of the car with Leo shaking his head.

Getting a bad feeling about what has transpired all day Jackie leads Eric towards the car hand in hand until she is a few feet away from Hyde and Kelso.

" Hey guys are you ready to go?"

" Yeah how was Niagara Falls?"

Glancing over seeing Fez avoiding eye contact with her as well as Kelso who is sweating a little bit Jackie lets out a small huff.

" What did you guys do this time?"

Glancing around seeing everyone avoiding eye contact Jackie glances through the back window to see a couple of blankets covering up a few boxes in the back which forces her eyes to widen.

" What is that?"

Jackie points her right index finger towards the back of the Vista Cruiser as she glances back and forth between Kelso and Hyde giving each a small glare. Seeing Kelso starting to shift his body Jackie turns her focus towards Kelso before softening her face and voice.

" Michael do you have anything you would like to tell us? If you tell me right now what is going on, I promise to not tell Brooke."

Looking over seeing Kelso nodding his head Hyde's eyes widen.

" Kelso!"

" In the back of the Vista Cruiser is a couple cases of beer! We didn't really come here to do any sightseeing! It was Hyde's plan along to get beer!"

Dropping down to his knees Kelso gets into a pleading position in front of Jackie.

" Please don't tell Brooke!"

Looking away from Kelso with a small glare Jackie stares at Hyde.

" Really Hyde! Beer!"

" Yeah! It is cheaper to get here and plus the beer is more powerful. That's a fact."

Shaking her head Jackie looks away from Hyde to look back towards Kelso with a small smile.

" Thank you for your honesty Michael. As agreed, I won't tell Brooke about this."

Kelso pops up to his feet with a smile on his face.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" But!"

Jackie raises up her right index finger into the air.

" You owe me bigtime!"

" So what are you plan on doing with us?"

Eric looks over towards Hyde as he shakes his head.

" Whatever man. You guys already purchased the beer so there is really nothing that either Jackie and I can do about it now. Let's just go home. All of us got what we came here for anyways."

Eric leads Jackie to the front of the car before he turns back to look at the others.

" Does everyone have their passports?"

Glancing around Eric sees everyone giving him a nod except for Fez who is starting to panic.

" Oh no! I think i lost my green card!"

" Damn Fez where was the last place you had it?"

" If i knew that, I would have it now you son of a bitch!"

Walking over Hyde puts a hand on Fez's shoulder.

" Alright Fez take it easy."

Fez shrugs Hyde's hand off his shoulder before looking straight at him.

" No you take it easy! They're gonna throw me in Canadian jail. It more brutal than any american jail. They have hockey sticks!"

Rolling her eyes Jackie clears her throat which forces everyone to turn to look at her.

" Fez relax. I know where you put your green card."

" Really! Where!"

" Don't you remember the song you were singing here? The song to help you remember where you put your green card? It's inside of your right shoe."

Lifting up his foot Fez reaches into his shoe before he retracts his hand seeing his green card.

" Eureka!"

* * *

Arriving back at the Forman residence in the early morning to make sure to not wake up his parents or his older sister from their sleep Eric slowly pulls the Vista Cruiser into the driveway before he quietly gets out of the car with everyone else. Deciding to get all of their bags later in the day after they had gotten some sleep Eric leads Jackie over towards the front of the house to use his house key for the front door while Hyde,Kelso,and Fez start to quietly unload the crates of beer to bring downstairs into Hyde's room.

Getting up to the front door Eric quietly unlocks the front door before slowly opening up the door. As the door let's out a small creak Eric's eyes widen when he sees his father and mother sitting in the living room watching a show off of the television. Seeing his father turn his direction Eric takes a gulp as he sees his father crossing his arms.

" Where have you been?"

" The gang and I decided to take a little trip up to Canada for a little sight seeing sir."

" Eric didn't i tell you no trips out of town without either mine or your mother's permission first?"

" I knew that were making a road trip into Canada. And so did you Red."

Red looks away from Eric to look towards Kitty.

" No i didn't."

" Yes you did. I told you that they were going up to Canada for the weekend when you were watching your bucks game."

" Oh Kitty. You know you can't tell me anything during a national sporting event. I thought we were over this?"

With a smile on her face Kitty turns her head towards Eric and Jackie.

" So how was it?"

Wrapping his arms around Jackie with a smile Eric looks towards his mother.

" It was amazing mom. You guys should have seen Niagara Falls. It was so beautiful. Well not as beautiful as this one right here but still gorgeous."

With a smile on her face Jackie snuggles closer to Eric as her eyes start to close.

" So did you take any pictures?"

" Yeah we took a ton of pictures. We not only have pictures of us at Niagara Falls but also a few other neat places."

" Really like what?"

" Well Jackie and I visited the Royal Ontario Museum. It had all sorts of neat things inside. The next time we go up to Canada you guys have to come with us."

Looking down seeing Jackie sleeping peacefully against him quietly Eric lets out a small chuckle.

" What is it Eric?"

" Oh when you guys see some of the pictures we took you will see it for yourselves. But right now Jackie and I are going to go get some sleep. When we come back down later we will tell you guys all about our trip."

Reaching down Eric gently cradles Jackie in his arms before he carries Jackie up the stairs bridal style.

A few days later arriving back home from the Photo Hut hut with smiles across their faces Eric and Jackie enter into the kitchen to see Red and Kitty sitting at the kitchen table. Reaching into her purse Jackie pulls out a stack of pictures inside of a yellow folder.

" Hello kids! What do you have there Jackie?"

" Oh these are the photos that Eric and I took while we were up in Canada. We thought you guys would like to be the first ones to see them."

Sitting at the kitchen table Jackie pulls out half of the pictures handing one stack to Kitty and Red while she keeps a stack for her and Eric to look at. For the next couple of minutes all that is heard from the kitchen is the sound of laughter from the pictures in their hands. Laughter from mostly when Eric and Jackie decided to have a little fun inside of the museum. One picture shows Eric looking terrified as he stands underneath a open mouth of a tyrannosaurus rex skeleton from the museum's dinosaur area. Another picture shows Jackie dressed up as a cave woman with a club raised in her hand as a pterodactyl is flying away in the distance.


	32. Press Release War

Chapter 32: Press Release War

With the month of March coming into view things started to escalate in the Jackie & Donna rivalry. Each and everyday more glares were sent each other's way. More venomous remarks would be sent back and forth between the two. But things finally hit an all time high when unaware to the gang's knowledge inside of her room a special story was being written by Donna. A story on how things turned out on her point of view. Something that turned the once best friends into mortal enemies permanently with no chance of a friendship ever being restored again.

It started off as just a normal Monday day for the members of the gang. The gang would be leaning up against their lockers having a good time sharing stories and laughs but this time things were different. As they were leaning up against their lockers having a good time Jackie watched a few of their classmates walk right on by them with a school newspaper in their hands. This was something that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest until a few of her classmates would look up and send a glare towards her and her boyfriend. Shrugging off what she had just seen by labeling it as jealously from the girls in her class Jackie was escorted to class by Eric as the gang went their separate ways to start the school day.

As the day continued on each member of the gang started to notice a little bit of small gossip about them was being talked by their classmates. Each time they entered into a classroom all they would hear is silent whispers about them and while their classmates thought they were unaware fingers were pointed towards them. While everyone took their seats at their lunch table that was when everyone looked around to see all of their classmates looking over towards them with small glares. Glares that they did not know why they were receiving from their classmates. Once the school day had come to a close the gang decided to scatter back to the basement to get away from the drama of what was going on at the school..

Well everyone except for Brooke who was determined to find out what was going on. To figure out why their classmates were acting so strange to them. Within a couple of minutes of the gang leaving the school grounds with wide eyes Brooke found the answer she seeked inside of the school newspaper. Now with the answer she seeked Brooke with haste made her way over towards the Forman residence with a school newspaper in one hand while the other is clutched into a fist.

Opening up the basement door finding all of the members of the gang sitting in their usual seats Brooke slams the basement door behind herself before holding up the school newspaper up.

" Guys we have a big problem!"

Taking his eyes away from the television screen Fez looks over towards a fuming Brooke.

" Oh Brooke. There is no problem that Fez and his friends cannot solve."

Everyone in the room lets out a small laugh except for Brooke who is still standing in the same spot with an angry look on her face. Looking over her boyfriend's shoulder Jackie gives Brooke a concerned look.

" What is it Brooke?"

" Have you read the school newspaper recently?"

" Can't say that i have. It's usual filled with boring stuff that has been going on around the school. Why?"

" You have to see it for yourself. It's on page 3."

Jackie watches Brooke make her way over towards her before she takes the newspaper from Brooke's hand. Quickly flipping the page Jackie starts to read everything on page 3.

" Donna decided to write an article about us that basically traces our lives through her eyes. She has written us to be the bad guys in the story."

Hyde leans out of his seat to look towards Brooke as he watches her take a seat next to Kelso.

" Really like what? What has she written?"

" Well for starters she has written out Eric's character out to be this selfish guy who broke Donna's character's heart when we all know the truth. She has bad mouthed all of us in this story but what she wrote about Jackie in this story is the worst."

As she starts reading quickly through the story suddenly Jackie's eyes go wide at what she sees.

" That tramp!"

Wrapping his arms around Jackie's waist Eric glances towards the newspaper before looking back towards Jackie.

" What is it? What did she write about you?"

" Donna wrote out my character in the story as if she was a prostitute that came away and stole the love of her life!"

Leaning down Eric quickly starts reading the newspaper when his eyes go wide.

" What the hell!"

" What is it Forman?"

" Do you guys remember when Jackie and I told you about the encounter we had with Donna on Veteran's Day?"

Glancing around Eric sees everyone giving him a nod before he looks back towards the newspaper.

" Listen to this. That day when i went to plead with Derek to do the right thing for my father believing in his still good beating heart that i knew was being corrupted by the second, I was met with nothing but coldness. That was when i knew that the man that i had once known had become totally corrupted and lost at the hands of Jacqueline. The ruthlessness he showed me that day once again shattered my heart to pieces that i now know will never be whole ever again."

Throwing the newspaper to the ground Jackie looks over towards Eric.

" What a load of crap! You never loved her!"

Taking her eyes away from her boyfriend with fire in her eyes Jackie looks towards Brooke.

" Why is Donna doing this!? Why is she spreading lies about us!?"

" I don't know? But we need to totally do something about this!"

" I say we write our own story. A.K.A the truth."

Wiggling out of Eric's embrace Jackie pops off of the couch before making her way towards the back of the room to grab a notebook with everyone watching her every move.

" Should we really be doing this? Donna was our friend."

As she sees Jackie sitting back down in her regular seat with a notebook in her lap Brooke turns towards Fez.

" Um Fez, I really hate to tell you this but Donna wrote some things about you too."

" What did she write about me?"

" She written yours and Michael's characters as if they were the stupidest people in the world."

" Take down the witch!"

For the next few hours with a notebook in each of their laps Jackie and Brooke write down everything that had happened when Donna was with the gang up until this previous day. Paper after paper were filled with past memories of the red head's time with the gang as well as some of the things she had done to everyone in the gang. From the truth about really happened with the whole Eric and Jackie relationship to the encounter at the motel with events such as the Veteran's Day encounter in the middle.

Once the night had finally come that was when everyone listened in as Jackie and Brooke started to take all the information they had written down and started to write a story. A story that would not only clear their names to their classmates but also expose Donna as what she truly is in their eyes.

Within a few hours Jackie drops her pencil down with a smile across her face as she looks around to see everyone nodding their head in approval of the masterpiece written in her notebook. With her smile widening Jackie looks over glances back and forth between Kelso,Fez,Eric,and Hyde who are leaning out of their seats.

" Oh this is good."

" Good indeed."

" It's magnificent!"

" It's payback."

Everyone in usion nods their head before saying.

" Yeah!"

* * *

With the next morning coming after agreeing to meet up at the school early to unleash their plan upon the school Eric and Jackie lead the rest of the gang inside of the school towards a small room where they knew the school newspaper was made. Upon arriving after explaining to a few of their classmates about the situation with smiles on their faces the gang watched as their classmates quickly got into action making a school newspaper with their story as the man headline of the article. Within the next 2 hours Eric and Jackie were given a thumbs up by the editor in charge of the school newspaper before they watched as stacks of the newly school newspaper were taken by their classmates.

That was when everything started to change and get back to normal. There was no more resentment by their classmates. No more fingers being pointed at them. In fact all that came their way was apologizes as well as compliments for their story. But as the left the school word quickly spread towards a certain red head about the article in the newspaper. Once she had read the article in full with fire in her eyes Donna had stormed out of the school with everyone talking about her in a new way before she marched over towards the Forman residence.

Stomping angrily down the basement steps Donna throws open the basement door finding everyone that she was seeking sitting in the basement with smiles across their faces. Looking over seeing Jackie looking over Eric's shoulder with a bright smile on her face Donna's eyes widen before she slams the basement door shut and holds up the newspaper up.

" What the hell is this!"

With her smile widening Jackie looks Donna straight in the eyes.

" What didn't you like our story?"

" Oh yeah i really enjoyed the story you little venomous midget!"

With her eyes widening Jackie sends Donna a glare.

" Listen you lumberjack! You started all of this by spreading lies about each of us in the school newspaper!"

" Lies!"

" Yes lies! Lies about Eric and I! Lies about everyone around us! People who used to consider you their friend!"

" How was i lying! Answer me that!"

" Oh please! I will tell you this one last time! Eric never loved you! If you can't get that through your large thick skull then it's your problem! But don't you dare spread lies about us!"

" Oh you mean like the part when Jacqueline's father disowned her! Huh was that a lie! That you are nothing more than a disgrace to your father!"

Jackie quickly pops off of the couch before she feels Eric wrapping his arms tight around her waist. As she tries to scratch and claw her way over towards Donna's direction Jackie watches everyone else get in the middle trying to separate them while the sound of footsteps coming down the basement stairs echoes through the room.

" What the hell is going on down here!"

Getting to the bottom of the stairs Red looks around to see Eric holding a teary eyed Jackie tight while everyone else is in the middle trying to separate her from getting to Donna. Having a good idea about what has transpired in the basement Red sends Donna a glare.

" Donna leave now!"

Once she sees that Donna has left the basement with the door slamming shut behind her with tears in her eyes Jackie turns in Eric's embrace before burying her face into Eric's chest.

Hearing his girlfriend crying Eric pulls Jackie even closer to himself as he strokes her hair gently before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

" Shh it's okay. Everything will be okay."

Seeing the sight in front of them each member of the gang slowly makes their way over before wrapping their arms around Eric and Jackie pulling them into a group hug


	33. Breaking a Fall

Chapter 33: Breaking a Fall

As March came into full swing the once heated rivalry between Jackie and Donna slowly started to boil to all time highs. In fact that was not the only rivalries that were starting to form around the school. As quickly as she had gotten each of the students to turn against each of the members of the gang from her story in the school newspaper Donna watched all of her classmates turn against her. Each day not only did she receive glares from each of the members of the gang but also from her classmates as well. As she would pass her classmates in the hallways during class changes Donna would hear her name being constantly whispered while fingers were being pointed towards her way. Due to this once lunchtime would come Donna would quickly grab her lunch before sneaking away from the cafeteria and disappear from everyone's sight. Some classmates would say that she was out seeing her boyfriend while other would make nasty comments about her possibly ruining another's life. These comments and glares not only caused Donna's hatred towards Jackie to increase to almost skyrocket levels but to also have others get between them in the school hallways and call rooms to relieve that tension in the room.

While this was going on however things outside of school things started to get better for the members of the gang. Fez and Caroline due to their hard work were each promoted at their respected jobs and given a small raise in pay. A raise that not only allowed Fez to take his girlfriend out on more dates but for his candy supply to skyrocket.

Hyde started to attract the attention of a few girls at school after the whole school newspaper incident. Girls that for some reason were suddenly attracted to his bad boy persona. Something that Hyde did not complain about in the slightest until a joke was made one day inside of the basement about him becoming the school's new tramp. While this was also going on Hyde's relationship with Leo improved. In fact slowly Hyde started seeing Leo as a sort of father figure. Well a father figure that always enjoyed to have fun and live life to its fullest anyways. On most days Hyde would relax at his job at the photo hut playing board games with Leo while on other days one or the other would bring a bag and have a small circle at work. Other days Hyde would invite everyone else over to the hub before everyone would share laughs in one of the back rooms.

Meanwhile Eric and Kelso's relationships with their girlfriends grew stronger. Each and every day Eric and Kelso would drive Jackie and Brooke over to their cheerleading practice before hanging out with the rest of the gang at the Hub. On some days they would just share laughs and play foosball but on some other days they would end up having a few fun adventures. Adventures such as Kelso buying the stakes in a new pinball machine after he begged Brooke to give him some money with the explanation that they were sitting on a gold mine. Something that not only did work and not produce any money for the couple but also left them 50 dollars short after the whole fiasco. Well that was thanks to Fez anyways when he convinced the owner of the Hub that the pinball machine was out of style with the town's kids after Kelso made fun of the way he looked one day when he came from a school rally.

For Jackie and Brooke each day a smile would be seen on their faces as they got into a daily routine. Each would be driven to school by their respective boyfriends each and every day before being escorted to each of their classes. On days that they were assigned to have cheer practice by their coach each were picked up after their cheer practice had ended. Days that a basketball game was taking place for their school's high school squad Jackie and Brooke along with the rest of their cheer squad would start their cheers with smiles across their faces as their boyfriends watched on from their seats in the bleachers.

In fact things only got better for Jackie and Brooke as March slowly came to a close and the basketball season for Point Place boy's high school team came to a close and a nation wide cheerleading competition started to take place. With their family and friends watching from the crowd Jackie and Brooke lead their squad into the competition with a new found confidence. In fact they did so well in the competition that Jackie and Brooke with the rest of the cheer squad were able to come in first place in the competition. Something that not only brought happiness to the girls of the squad and all those around them but to the entire school. In fact now sitting inside of the a glass container inside of the school next to a few other trophies lays a cheerleading trophy with a picture of the cheer squad in front of it.

Now just days later after their competition dressed in their cheerleading outfits Jackie and Brooke are found inside of the basement sitting close to their boyfriends while Hyde is found sitting in his regular seat. As the gang continues to watch a rerun of the show Happy Days on the television suddenly everyone turns their attention towards the basement door when they see Fez entering the basement with a few bruises across his face and his clothing torn in a few places.

Seeing his friend breathing hard at the basement doors Eric's eyes widen along with the rest of the gangs.

" Fez what happened?"

" I was walking home from the pep rally flush with school spirit when some boys from Fort Anderson showed up out of nowhere. They jumped me and beat me. And look what they did to my pom poms!"

Fez holds up the remains of a pom pom that has been bent in half before Eric and Kelso start to laugh. After just a mere few seconds both Eric and Kelso are nudged in the ribs by their girlfriends who have an not so amused look across their faces while Hyde glances back and forth between the couch and Fez.

" Hey that's not funny man."

" It's really not. But that's not the worst part. They spray painted me on my ass!"

Everyone in the room lets out a small laugh as Fez glances from person to person with a not so amused look on his face.

" I want revenge against those Fort Anderson Snapping Turtles."

Getting up from his seat Hyde walks over towards Fez before putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I'll tell you what. Let's go to the garage and get some paint thinner. While we are there fixing you up we will discuss how to pay back the jocks who jumped you."

Looking over his shoulder Hyde looks away from Fez to look towards Eric and Kelso.

" You guys in?"

" Yeah count me in!"

Getting up from the couch Kelso leads Fez out of the basement as Hyde turns to look towards Eric.

" What about you? You in Forman?"

" Nah i am out on this one. I promised to bring Jackie and Brooke to their last cheer practice of the year."

With a smile on her face Jackie nods her head as she leans forward giving Eric a kiss on the cheek before turning to look towards Hyde and Brooke.

" Yep that he did. Since it is the last cheer practice of the year our coach wanted to have the practice late. Kind of like a early dinner thing or something."

Hyde gives Jackie a nod before he leaves the basement closing the door behind himself.

" It's too bad our coach is retiring this year. She is really nice. I hope our new coach next year is like her."

Jackie looks over towards Brooke with a smile across her face.

" I am sure whoever replaces her will be just as nice as her. But that is not the only thing that will be happening next year."

Both Eric and Brooke look over towards Jackie with confused looks across their faces.

" What do you mean by that beautiful?"

" I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys but i couldn't wait. Remember when i was called down to the principal's office before lunch?"

Jackie watches Eric and Brooke give her a nod before she continues.

" Well the principal wanted to see me. I thought it had something to do with the lumberjack next door but i was pleasantly surprised that he wanted to see me for a different reason entirely. He told me that the school teachers felt like i wasn't be challenged enough in my own grade due to my high grades. With that being said the school teachers and the school board came to a decision on what to do. He told me starting next week that i will be skipping over a grade!"

With a smile coming across his face Eric looks Jackie in the eyes.

" That means…."

" I will be graduating with you guys next year!"

Leaning forward Eric gives Jackie a kiss that she returns in full as the sound of a new episode of Happy Days plays in the background.

* * *

A mere few hours later after keeping his promise to his girlfriend and her best friend with a smile on his face Eric finds himself sitting down on the bleachers outside with the rest of the cheerleader's boyfriends watching the girls perform a few tricky and challenging cheers. With his eyes focused on a Jackie his smile only widens when he sees Jackie glancing towards him every few seconds with a smile. Now after 30 minutes seeing the final cheer practice coming to an end Eric waits patiently in his seat with the rest of the guys after being promised one last cheer from the cheer squad before they would all go out to celebrate.

Seeing the girls returning back towards them from their group huddle with a smile Eric watches the girl start to take formation of a pyramid. As he would cheer with the rest of the guys watching the girls perform the dangerous task Eric watched Jackie climb up towards the top of the pyramid before his eyes widened when he saw Jackie falling off of the top of the pyramid to the ground below. Popping out of his seat Eric quickly makes his way over towards Jackie on the ground before he crouches down next to her taking her in his arms.

" Jackie are you alright! Talk to me baby!"

Letting a few tears escape her eyes Jackie reaches down to hold onto her right leg.

" It's my leg. It hurts really bad."

Reaching down Eric gently picks up Jackie bridal style from the ground before racing over towards his car with the intention of bringing his girlfriend to the hospital. For the next few hours Eric with Jackie in his arms find themselves sitting in a way too familiar patient's room. The room where they waited for Eric's x rays for his at the time fractured arm to arrive. But now as the clock struck 9:37 that was when Eric and Jackie watched as Kitty entered the room with a few bandage rolls in her hands and a small smile on her face.

" Okay i have some good news and some bad news for the both of you. The good news is that the x rays came back to show that Jackie's right ankle is not either broken or fractured. However the bad news is that the doctors here have concluded that Jackie has severe sprain in her right ankle. She will need to a couple of weeks for her ankle to recover from the fall."

Walking over Kitty gently starts to wrap up Jackie's right ankle up in the medical wraps as she hears Jackie gritting her teeth. After a couple of minutes Kitty gets done wrapping up Jackie's ankle before she looks up towards her son.

" I want you to make sure that his wonderful girl gets plenty of rest when you bring her home. I also don't want her to have any kind of stress for at least the next week. Although she doesn't show any signs Jackie might have sustained a minor concussion from her fall. That means no being a smarty mouth to her and no having any encounter with Donna. Is that clear?"

Seeing Eric giving her a nod a wide smile comes to Kitty's face before she turns to look at Jackie.

" Inside the back room of the basement should be a pair of crutches for you to use for the next couple of weeks. If for some reason the crutches are not there then tomorrow before you and Eric go to school, I want you to stop by here and i will find you a pair of crutches to use."

Giving Kitty a small smile Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's head as she feels herself being lifted up from the patient's bed. Leaning forward Jackie snuggles closer into Eric as she watches Eric carry her out of the room before heading down the hallway of the hospital.

A half and hour later after parking the Vista Cruiser into the driveway with a smile on his face Eric carries Jackie down the basement stairs in his arms before he gently places her down on the basement couch. Going over to the far corner of the room Eric grabs a few pillows that had been stored in the basement before returning over to Jackie. Gently grabbing her sprained ankle Eric places the pillows under Jackie's sprained ankle before looking over towards his girlfriend with a concerned look.

" Is there anything that you need me to get for you?"

With a small smile forming on her face Jackie shakes her head as she reaches over placing her right hand on Eric's cheek.

" I only need you."

With a smile forming on his face Eric leans down and gives Jackie a gentle kiss before seconds later he pulls back from the kiss when the basement door opens revealing Hyde,Kelso,and Fez. Taking a good look at his friends seeing each of their clothes torn and a few bruises across each of their faces Eric glances over towards Jackie seeing her shrug her shoulders before he looks back towards them.

" What the heck happened to you guys?"

Hyde glances over towards Kelso and Fez before looking over towards Eric and Jackie.

" We got beat up."

Kelso nods his head before looking towards Eric.

" By really strong men."

Taking a step forward Fez taps on each of Kelso and Hyde's shoulders before whispering out.

" Hey guys as i was getting beaten i think i got to 3rd base."

Looking over their shoulders with grins across their faces Hyde and Kelso give Fez a nod as Eric and Jackie shrug their shoulders before leaning back forward giving the other a kiss.


	34. Prank Day

Chapter 34: Prank Day

With the eventful March going by slowly with the help of her boyfriend and other members of the gang each day Jackie got more and more comfortable using a pair of crutches that she was required to use for her sprained ankle. At first on the first few days with a smile when she started to struggle on her crutches Eric would pick her up and cradle her in his arms bridal style through the school. This went on for the first few days until with confidence Jackie picked up the crutches and with the help of Eric and his mother started to learn how to properly use the crutches.

Meanwhile while this was going on a new visitor started to make appearances at the Pinciotti household. Joanne Stupak a local resident of Point Place. Someone who oddly enough started to date Bob after in encountering him inside of a grocery store. A woman in due time everyone in the gang would look to see a resemblance with another person very close to them. Someone that Eric and Jackie took a liking to right away when they were the first to meet her.

By accident one day when the young couple decided that they would do the grocery shopping for Kitty when she was feeling ill the couple stumbled upon Bob and Joanne at the store. With quick hellos and exchanges by each of who they were the couple got engaged with Bob and Joanne about how things were going. During this time looking on with smiles on their faces Eric and Jackie listened to Bob praising the two of them. Praising them about their relationship and about how they are two of the nicest kids he has ever come across. In return Eric and Jackie told Joanne about how great of a guy that Bob was. Of how he was one of the nicest people around besides Eric's mother.

During this time Eric and Jackie also learned some news that didn't surprise them in the slightest. News that Donna didn't take a liking to Joanne. That in fact when Donna heard that her father was dating again she was furious. Something that didn't make sense to Eric or Jackie. With the thought of wouldn't she want her father to be happy ringing through their minds that was when their thoughts were snapped and they heard some good news coming from Bob about his recent success. That when an invention of his that held tissues on the visor of his car was discovered in town by an interested investor Bob sold his invention and made a fortune. In fact now he was filthy rich and ranking in the money. Almost as rich as Jackie's parents.

But now with spring in the air and cold winter temperatures leaving the Point Place area for the season with smile on their faces Eric and Jackie race home from school with Hyde,Fez,and Caroline following right behind them in Hyde's El Camino unaware of the surprises that were in store for them at the house. Upon arriving at the Forman residence the gang slowly made their way down toward the basement where they found a smiling Kelso sitting on the couch.

Seeing the look across Kelso's face Eric glances over towards Jackie seeing her shrug her shoulders before he helps lead her over into the basement.

" Hey there buddy. That's a mighty big smile you got there. Did you find some Play-doh or something?"

" Nope. I'm happy because today is gift day. And in honor of this special day, I got you all gifts."

Seeing Kelso reaching under a couch cushion Jackie takes a step forward with a small smile on her face.

" You didn't need to get us anything Michael."

" Nope i insist."

Finding the item he is seeking Kelso pulls his hand out of the cushion revealing a record before extending it out towards Eric and Jackie. Seeing Eric and Jackie's eyes go wide makes Kelso's smile get wider before he feels Eric taking the record from his hand.

" All right! Aerosmith live!"

" Thank you so much Michael!"

" For my friends that rock."

While Eric and Jackie slowly make their way towards the record player in the corner of the room Kelso reaches back into another cushion before seconds later revealing a magazine. With a smile Kelso hands the magazine to Hyde before seeing the same reaction on Hyde's face that he had just seen seconds ago from Eric and Jackie.

" Oh man the new Rolling Stones!"

" For my friend that likes to read."

Turning his attention over towards Caroline and Fez with a smile Kelso throws back a blanket that was laying across the couch next to him revealing a big bag of oreos underneath.

" Ohhhh Oreos!"

" For my friends that like sweets."

Glancing around the room with his smile widening Kelso watches Eric put the Aerosmith record into the record player with Jackie grabbing the headphones while Caroline and Fez open up the bag of oreos.

Right as Jackie puts on the headphones moments later Jackie rips the headphones from her head to look inside to see peanut butter inside.

" Ewww!"

Hearing Fez and Caroline spitting on the ground Eric and Jackie turn towards them.

" What is it you guys?"

Caroline stops spitting to look towards Jackie.

" These aren't oreos! These cookies are filled with toothpaste!"

Right as Hyde sits down in his chair a loud farting noise comes from his direction.

" Hey that didn't come from my butt!"

Reaching down Hyde pulls out a whoopee cushion from underneath his butt as Kelso pops up from his seat with his hands raised in the air.

" Yes a quadruple burn!"

Kelso quickly points towards each member of the gang.

" Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn!"

With his smile widening Kelso sits back down on the couch as everyone in the room gives him a small glare.

" Welcome to Prank Day! That's right Prank Day! Gift day oh please! You idiots."

Putting her hands on her hips with Eric gently holding onto her waist to keep her steady Jackie glares at Kelso.

" Prank Day! Seriously Michael!"

" Yeah and i got you guys good!"

As Kelso starts to laugh taking his hands off of Jackie's waist giving a wink to Jackie quietly Eric makes his way over towards Kelso with the headphones in his hand. While Kelso is distracted Eric quickly puts the headphones on Kelso before within a second Kelso rips off the headphones and glares over towards a retreating Eric and a now grinning Jackie.

" Hey what gives!"

" You're not the only one that can be clever."

" Alright let's just watch TV okay? Prank Day is over! Besides Nancy Drew should be on."

With a smile across her face Jackie feels herself being lead gently towards the couch by Eric before she takes a seat while Eric grabs a nearby pillow. As she sees Eric putting the pillow on the basement table Jackie gently lifts her sprained ankle up into the air before slowly placing her leg on the pillow. With a smile Jackie watches Eric lean forward giving her a gentle kiss before she watches him walk over towards the freezer as Fez in the corner of her eye reaches for the television.

Right as Eric opens up the freezer door suddenly he snaps his head towards the television when he hears Fez letting a small curse.

" I've been glued!"

Letting out a small laugh Kelso looks over towards a wide eyed Fez.

" Not glued, super glued!"

As Eric tries to make his way over towards the television screen where Caroline is trying to help free Fez his eyes go wide when he tries to move his right hand that is on the freezer door to no prevail.

" What the hell?"

Looking over towards her boyfriend with wide eyes Jackie slowly sits up from her seat.

" What is it?"

" I'm stuck too!"

As he watches Jackie get up from the couch to make her way over towards Eric with a smile Hyde turns towards Kelso.

" Whoa,whoa,whoa. Let me get this straight. You covered the freezer door's handle and the TV knob in superglue? Knowing Forman's love for Popsicles and Fez's love for knobs!"

" Yeah. I'm a evil mastermind."

Reaching over as Hyde gets up from his chair everyone lets out a small laugh when they see the chair's cushion stuck to Hyde's butt. Taking a deep breathe Hyde looks over his shoulder to see the cushion stuck to him before he looks back over towards a grinning Kelso.

" Kelso is there a cushion glued to my butt?"

" No. Not just glued. Superglued!"

" You're a dead man."

Popping up from his seat on the couch Kelso circles around the couch with Hyde chasing after him.

" Yeah? What are you going to do huh? Sit on me with your cushion butt! It won't hurt cause it's a cushion butt!"

Seeing an opening right as he sees Hyde moving over to grab his chair with haste Kelso bolts up the stairs as seconds later Brooke comes walking down into the basement. Looking around as she sees the chaos that she knows her boyfriend caused Brooke looks over towards Jackie.

" Oh god not you guys too?"

" What did Michael do to you?"

" It's better if i show you."

With wide eyes Jackie watches Brooke take off her purse from her shoulder before she sees Brooke crossing her arms as the purse remains next to her side glued to her jacket.

" We so need to get even and teach Michael a lesson!"

Everyone in unison yells out.

" Yeah!"

* * *

For the rest of the day after freeing Eric,Fez,and Hyde of their unfortunate positions at the hands of Kelso the gang plotted their revenge against Kelso. With each throwing out ideas one after another to get back at Kelso for his Prank Day idea undecided the gang went to school the next day before a decision was made on what to do. A simple plan that would not only teach Kelso a lesson but leave him a mess.

Now as Jackie watches from the kitchen table with the rest of the females of the gang her boyfriend along with Hyde and Fez make a special batch of oatmeal to use for Eric's prank on Kelso. With her arms crossed and eyes staring directly at the counter Jackie lets out a small huff.

" I still think we should go with my plan."

Letting out a small chuckle Eric turns to look at Jackie as he continues to stir the batch of oatmeal.

" We can't superglue Kelso naked to a street post. Although it would be hilarious. But i will tell you what beautiful. If the plans i came up today don't work then you can take over and we will do whatever prank you want. Deal?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie nods her head at Eric.

" Deal."

Hearing footsteps approaching Eric takes his eyes away from Jackie to look at the kitchen door before within seconds his mother comes through the door into the kitchen.

" Why hello kids! What are you going up here?"

" Oh we are making oatmeal for the oatmeal drive. You know for the needy oatmeal lovers of America."

" Yeah Mrs Forman the N.O.L.O.A."

" Oh okay then. I have to say that i am really proud of you kids."

Reaching over Kitty dips a finger into the batch before within seconds she tries the batch. Once she tastes the batch a sour look comes to Kitty's face as she looks towards Eric and Hyde.

" Oh this tastes awful! You know just because they are hoboes doesn't mean that you should poison them. Did you ask the girls if they would help you bake?"

" Hyde and I actually wanted to do it ourselves. We wanted to let the girls relax. They are our supervisors for this task. We didn't want them to lift a single one of their pretty fingers."

" Aww that is very sweet of you boys! I'll tell you what how about i help you then. First i just need some add a few things."

Looking around the counter for the item she seeks Kitty comes up blank before looking towards the counter.

" Hmm now where did i put my brown sugar?"

" Oh i'm right here honey buns!"

Everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing as Fez looks towards everyone with a confused look across his face.

* * *

A half and hour later after sending Fez away to retrieve Kelso the rest of the gang is found inside of the basement. Looking on from their seats the gang watches Eric set up a bucket that is full of oatmeal above the basement door with a small rope attached to the door handle. As Eric gets done setting up the trap everyone turns their heads as they hear someone quickly descending down the basement stairs. Looking towards the staircase everyone sees a panting Fez seeing him slowly give a thumbs up.

" Kelso's on this way."

With a smile on his face Eric takes a seat next to Jackie on the couch before taking her in his arms as everyone turns to look towards the basement door.

" This is perfect. We are so gonna nail Kelso with this."

" I still think that we should have went with my plan and shaved his privates Forman. That's a burn that keeps on burning."

" Sorry Steven but no one is seeing my man's privates. That is a private show only meant for me."

" Umm Brooke unfortunately all of us have seen Kelso's noodle and butt."

" What? When did this happen Eric?"

" Well lets see it first happened when all of us went skinny dipping last year. All of us had our clothes stolen by some kids. Besides Kelso has a tendency to moon people all the time when he is a passenger in the backseat of a car."

Unaware to his presence Kelso descends down the basement stairs before moving behind Brooke. As he sees everyone looking towards the basement door with interest Kelso looks over towards the door before glancing around the room.

" What are you guys looking at?"

Everyone jumps from their seats before looking towards Kelso who has a confused look across his face.

" Kelso you were suppose to go through the basement door!"

" What why? The stairs are quicker Eric."

" Um guys if Kelso is right here then who is coming down the steps outside of the door right now?"

Within seconds everyone turn towards the basement door opening revealing Donna before the trap activates. As everyone's eyes widen the gang watches the oatmeal pour all over Donna's head before dripping to the side. With everyone trying their best to hold in their laughter forcing themselves to cover their mouths with their hands Kelso is the only one that chuckles at the scene.

" Oh man! You guys are so dead!"

" What the hell! Is this oatmeal!"

As Donna wipes away as much oatmeal from her head that she can Donna sends a death glare towards everyone in the basement. With her eyes suddenly locking with Hyde from across the room suddenly Donna watches Hyde point a finger towards Eric and Jackie.

" Eric and Jackie did it because they hate you!"

In usion Eric and Jackie snap their head towards Hyde before shouting.

" Hyde!"

" Sorry guys every man for himself!"

Popping out of his seat Hyde dashes away from everyone into the back of the basement before disappearing around the corner into his room.

With her eyes going wide and his hands clenching into fists Donna puts her hands on her hips as she sends glares towards the remaining members of the gang.

" Does anyone care to explain themselves!"

" It was a prank that went horribly,horribly wrong."

Nodding her head Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hand as she looks towards Donna.

" It's just like Eric said. We were trying to get back at Michael for a prank that he pulled on each of us yesterday. If it makes you feel better we are sorry. The oatmeal was not meant for you."

" Yeah. What are you doing here anyways?"

" My father wanted to invite everyone over for a barbeque he is having this weekend! He wants to show off his new girlfriend and sent me over here to send the invites!"

Donna takes a few hard steps towards the couch sending a glare each of Eric and Jackie's direction.

" Now that plan has gone horribly wrong!"

Hearing a small laugh from behind the couch Donna suddenly snaps her head towards the back of the couch when she sees Kelso laughing with his finger pointed towards her way.

" You think this is funny!"

Nodding his head Kelso continues to laugh at Donna.

" Yeah! You are completely covered in oatmeal! The Quaker Oats's guy has nothing on you!"

With her eyes widening Donna quickly moves around the couch chasing after Kelso before she sees Kelso running behind Brooke. As she turns away from Kelso and locks eyes with Brooke seeing her being sent a glare in her direction Donna takes a step forward before she stops when she hears Jackie clearing her throat.

" Donna just stop! It was by accident! Michael didn't do anything wrong! We already apologized for what happened! Just get over it and move on!"

Snapping her head in Jackie's direction Donna sends her a glare before slowly making her way towards the basement door.

" Fine!"

As Jackie sees Donna passing by the couch before she has a chance to retract her sprained ankle all the way down Jackie suddenly grabs a hold of her ankle when Donna bumps into her ankle.

Seeing the act Eric quickly pops off of the couch to send a death glare towards Donna when he sees her putting her hands up into the air as she nears the basement door.

" Sorry it was by accident!"

Once the basement door closes Eric quickly crouches down next to Jackie as everyone else huddles around them.

* * *

The next day the gang once again finds themselves inside of the kitchen. But this time with the promise that this plan is bullet proof with no way of Kelso being able to see this coming. Waiting patiently by the sliding doors Eric with Jackie hugging him from behind watches along with the rest of the gang for Kelso to arrive at the house.

" Are you sure this is going to work sweetie?"

" Yep this plan is bullet proof. We have Kelso right where we want him."

" If you say so. But can you please explain how this is going to work again?"

" I'll take it from here Forman. The driveway has been dosed down with the hose making it very icy. Once Kelso sees the nudie magazine on the ground he will run towards the magazine before slipping on the ice that will send him into a mud puddle into a giant pile of mud. Since Kelso can't resist a boob this plan is bullet proof and is destined to succeed."

" That is true. Michael does like…."

Seeing everyone glance towards her way Brooke's face starts to blush.

" Oh hush! Back to the subject at hand please!"

Within seconds Brooke's prayers are answered when Fez comes through the kitchen door.

" I heard footsteps."

For the next couple of seconds with interested eyes everyone huddles around the sliding doors waiting to hear a scream coming from Kelso. But what happens next not only brings a frown to each of their faces but also causes Brooke's eyes to go wide. From around the corner Kelso appears holding the magazine in his hands with a smile on his face as he looks inside of the magazine.

" Michael!"

Hearing Brooke's shout Kelso quickly throws the nudie magazine to the side before he turns towards the sliding doors when he sees Brooke approaching him.

" Hey guys!"

As she sees Brooke approaching Kelso in the driveway Jackie turns her eyes towards Eric when she feels him turning in her embrace before burying his head into her shoulder while he lets out a groan.

" Can i please take over now?"

Feeling Eric nodding his head into her shoulder a bright smile comes to Jackie's face before she turns to look at Brooke. Seeing Brooke break away from a kiss between her and Kelso with her smile widening Jackie sends Brooke a nod. Within seconds a grin comes to Brooke's face before Jackie sees Brooke sending a nod back in her direction.

* * *

With the next morning coming in a hurry with a smile on her face Jackie is slowly lead inside of the school by Eric. Throughout the morning as Eric and Hyde questioned Jackie about what her plan was to get back at Kelso with a smile Jackie told them that it was a surprise. But she and Brooke had everything covered. All they had to do was sit back and watch.

Once they had gotten inside of the school Jackie slowly lead Eric towards the gang's usual meeting spot before within seconds everyone arrived except for Brooke and Kelso. With everyone questioning about what the plan was Jackie continued giving the same answer she told Eric and Hyde throughout the morning with a smile on her face.

But after a couple of minutes as everyone else start to get into private conversations with a smile across his face Eric whispers over into Jackie's ear.

" So what's this master plan of yours beautiful? You know you can tell me and that i won't tell anyone."

" You will just have to wait and see just like everyone else. In fact i ensure you that you will be in for a shock or two."

Minutes before school was about to start that was when the guest of honor had arrived. Seeing Brooke lead Kelso into the school with a smile on her face Jackie watches Brooke give her a nod as Jackie's smile widens. Once Brooke leads Kelso over to her and the rest of the gang with a smile Jackie looks down towards Kelso's right wrist where a small collar has been placed on Kelso's wrist. A collar unaware to Kelso will have electrifying results.

" So have you guys given up yet? You can't out prank the king!"

" Oh really Michael?"

Jackie looks up towards Kelso with a smile before she nods her head down towards the collar on Kelso's wrist.

" What do you have there?"

Following Jackie's eyes Kelso looks down towards the collar on his wrist before looking back up towards Jackie.

" Oh this is a wristband exercise thing that is suppose to tell you how many calories you burn off a day. It's to help Brooke out on a school assignment."

" Oh really? Let's just test that theory."

With a grin on her face Brooke reaches into her purse pulling out a small remote before handing it over towards Jackie. Glancing over seeing Kelso giving her a confused look Brooke watches Kelso turn his attention back over towards a smiling Jackie.

" Um guys what is that?"

" Oh you will see."

With her smile widening Jackie presses down on a button before within a second Kelso jumps up into the air before he rubs his wrist.

" What the heck! How did you do that?"

" Michael what you are wearing on your wrist has nothing to do with exercise. You are actually wearing a dog shock collar."

With his eyes widening Hyde glances over towards the remote in Jackie's hand then back towards Kelso.

" No way! Give me that!"

Gently taking the remote for Jackie's hand with a grin Hyde turns his attention over towards a slowly retreating Kelso.

" Hyde don't!"

Seeing Hyde's grin widening with horror Kelso watches Hyde press down on a button before within a second Kelso feels an electric shock going through his body. Feeling the shock stopping Kelso reaches over towards the device trying desperately to take the collar off his wrist to no prevail.

" What the it's glued!"

" No Michael. Not glued but superglued!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh as they watch Kelso retreating down the hallway with Hyde chasing after him with the collar's remote in his hand.


	35. Runaway Cat

Chapter 35: Runaway Cat

With Kelso learning his lesson to not ever prank his friends again specially Jackie whom he secretly labeled as an evil genius the next few weeks went smooth for the gang. Well almost smooth that is. Once Fez declared that he wanted learn how to drive a car so he could get his license after pleading with Hyde for hours with the gang listening in Hyde finally cracked and agreed to teach Fez how to drive. The experience was memorable to say the least. One day after work watching nervously from the passenger's seat Hyde watched Fez get into the driver's seat of his El Camino. Just seconds after telling his driver in training to go easy on the gas Hyde watched in horror as Fez put the El Camino in reverse before pulling car into a pile of trash cans just in back of them. Even though the damage wasn't too severe and Fez immediately repaid Hyde for the damages Hyde has never let Fez live it down to this very day.

As for the others in the group Kelso learned that not only was Brooke good at playing board games but she was in his mind the master. Determined to find a game that he could beat his girlfriend at Kelso took out board game after board game from the Forman basement. With each game he played against Brooke the results remained the same. No matter the game which surprised Kelso. It could be a game that he had played a hundred of times with everyone else the results just remained the same. Brooke always won. Monopoly,Candy Land even Twister but Kelso knew he couldn't beat Brooke at that last game. Each time he would see her doing a stretch with a smile Kelso would lose his balance before falling down to the ground with a wide smile on his face. At the end of the night with everyone watching Kelso had claimed his girlfriend as the queen of board games.

For Eric and Jackie things went smoothly. Each day Jackie's sprained ankle slowly got better. In fact things things only got better for the young couple. Dispute her fake protests each day Jackie was gently helped by her boyfriend doing many things. Something that not only didn't bother Jackie one bit since she got to spend more time with her boyfriend but made her love for him even stronger. Tasks such as cooking when Mrs Forman wouldn't be home in time to make supper for everyone. Doing the laundry something that dispute Mrs Forman's protests Jackie decided to do each week as one of her choirs around the house.

But on this given mid April day as the young couple arrives back at the Forman residence from a checkup at the hospital both are unaware they were in for a rude awakening. An awakening that will weigh about 10 pounds and has been a nuisance to the Forman family for years.

Arriving back at the house with a smile on his face Eric exits out of the Vista cruiser with haste before within seconds he takes Jackie in his arms in a loving embrace. Feeling Jackie wrapping her arms around the back of his neck within seconds Eric captures Jackie's lips with his for a gentle kiss before pulling back to see a wide smile on his girlfriend's face.

" This is so awesome that the doctor gave you the all clear!"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie nods her head at Eric.

" I am really glad too. Even though i had gotten used to them for the last few months, I hated using those crutches. But on the bright side we did get to spend more time together."

" And the fact you liked me carrying you everywhere."

With her smile widening Jackie pecks Eric on the lips before pulling back to give Eric a nod.

" That too. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great summer this year. All we have to do is survive just 2 more months of school."

Leaning back in as Eric feels Jackie giving him another kiss within a second Eric breaks off the kiss when he hears the sliding doors open. Taking his eyes away from his smiling girlfriend's direction Eric looks over to the sliding doors to see Red approaching.

" You know son it's amazing how you always manage to pull the car right up to the garage but not ever actually in it."

" Yep it takes a keen eye and a sure foot to pull that off."

" How would you like your keen eye watch my sure foot kick your smart ass?"

" I would not."

With a grin on his face Red nods his head as he watches Eric slowly untangle himself from Jackie.

" Good answer. Now pull the car into the garage. We still have work to do."

As she watches Eric move around to the driver's side of the Vista Cruiser with a smile Jackie looks over to Red.

" Work to do Mr Forman?"

" Yeah Kitty said that she wouldn't be getting home for another hour and wanted us to start making supper."

" Oh that. You don't need to worry about that Mr Forman. Eric and I can handle that."

Hearing the roar of a engine starting in the background Red glances over to see the car slowly moving forward before he nods his head at Jackie.

" Well alright then. Thank you Jackie. So how did your…."

Seeing the car coming to a stop Red looks over to see Eric getting out of the car with haste.

" What the?"

" You were only moving it a few feet and you hit something!"

Following after Red to the front of the car suddenly Jackie stops when she sees Eric's eyes go wide when he looks down towards his left front tire. Within a few seconds Jackie makes it over to Eric before following his eyes to the tire. What she sees makes her eyes go wide and forces her look away from the scene.

" Oh god! It's Mr Bonkers!"

" Boy that is sure one dead cat."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night Eric remained silent after the incident in the driveway along with Jackie. With both horrified about what had transpired Jackie had quickly snapped out of her shocked state after a few hours before she became concerned for her boyfriend. Although she was concerned about her boyfriend's state of mind after finding Mr Bonkers under the front tire her concern only deepened more into the night when she didn't hear Eric speak a single word. With memories of how her boyfriend reacted when his grandmother had died just years ago entering her mind for the rest of the night Jackie remained by Eric's side not leaving him for a second.

As the morning came Jackie with a small smile forming on her face for a brief few seconds listened in to her boyfriend breaking his silence. But what she heard coming from Eric only made her concern deepen for his well being. After listening in for just a few seconds of Eric calling himself and murderer and a terrible person with haste Jackie quickly argued that he was so wrong. That he isn't a terrible person. Not even in the slightest. Unlucky maybe but not terrible before arguing that what happened in the driveway was a accident. That he would never have moved the car an inch if he knew Mr Bonkers was under the front tire. After a few minutes Jackie was able to win the small argument before she lead Eric out of their bedroom down stairs.

Now finding herself next to her boyfriend's side Jackie watches Eric scrub away at where Mr Bonker's broken body was once laying. Looking down towards Eric seeing guilt riddled across his face with a small smile Jackie leans down before wrapping her arms around Eric from behind.

" Hey everything will be okay. Remember it was an accident."

Seeing Eric giving her a small nod a smile comes to Jackie's face before she leans over to give Eric a kiss on the cheek. Hearing footsteps approaching Jackie looks up to see Donna approaching them from the opening in the fence before Jackie leans down to whisper in Eric's ear.

" Let me do the talking."

Seeing Jackie and Eric with crouched down with a few cleaning supplies around them with a grin Donna approaches before stopping a few feet away.

" That's pretty good Mr Clean but you missed a spot."

" Doubt it. Even if he did miss a spot, I am sure Mr Forman won't mind. No one is perfect."

Seeing Donna taking her eyes away from her to look all around the area Jackie gives Eric a gentle squeeze with her arms when out of the corner of her eye she sees Eric's eyes go wide.

" What are you doing here anyways Donna? Shouldn't you be out somewhere blaming someone else for your problems?"

" For your information midget i'm looking for my cat. I can't seem to find him anywhere. He usually sleeps with me every night but he didn't come home last night."

" Wow i didn't know you were into those kind of things. I mean i have heard people doing strange and kinky things but that is just freaky."

" You know what i mean! So have any of you seen Mr Bonkers or not!?"

Hearing Eric take a deep breathe Donna takes her eyes away from Jackie to look towards him.

" Well have you seen Mr Bonkers?"

" No we haven't seen Mr Bonkers since last night."

" So you guys did see him last night. Where did you see him last?"

Hearing Eric go silent for the next few seconds Jackie gives Eric a gentle squeeze with her arms before looking up locking eyes with Donna.

" You know just around. At night he usually just walks around the garbage cans before returning home."

" Alright well if you see him again send him back over towards my house."

Seeing Donna retreating back towards the fence once he sees Donna out of eyesight Eric blurts out.

" I am so going to hell. And the worst part is i'm bringing you down with me."

" Eric please remember it wasn't your fault. No one could have seen this coming."

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before rest her head against his.

" Besides if for some reason we were to go to hell, I already have everything planned out. We will bring the marshmellows. Brooke and Michael will bring the graham crackers. Fez and Caroline will bring Fez's stash of chocolate. See i have it all planned out."

Letting out a small laugh Eric turns his head before giving Jackie a gentle kiss.

* * *

After 10 minutes of staying outside to clean up the rest of the driveway of the evidence Eric was lead inside of the kitchen by Jackie after hearing his mother calling out to the two of them that breakfast was ready. Now as he eats his breakfast glancing over towards his father's direction Eric sees his father looking at him before he hears him letting out a small breathe.

" You didn't tell her did you?"

" No. I couldn't tell her. I just feel so guilty."

Reaching over Jackie places her right hand on top of Eric's hand before giving it a small squeeze.

" Is it because you are kinda glad that it's dead?"

Laurie watches Eric and Jackie turn in her direction before each give her a disturbed look.

" What? None of us liked Mr Bonkers. Even daddy didn't like that cat. That cat would make so much noise at night digging through the garbage cans. The only reason why he started to stop was because daddy started to spray him with the hose anytime he approached the garbage cans."

" Ah good memories. But you should really tell Donna what happened son. Better to get it over with now then stretch it out and be caught later on in a lie."

" Maybe he doesn't have to tell her.

Eric takes his eyes away from his father to look over towards Jackie.

" What do you mean beautiful?"

" Maybe Donna will think that Mr Bonkers ran away if she can't find him. I mean that could work right Mr Forman?"

Seeing Jackie looking over towards his direction Red gives Jackie a nod.

" That could work. It worked when Kitty and I told Eric…."

" Red shhh."

For the next few seconds Eric looks back and forth between his mother and father.

" Told me what?"

" Eric finish up the rest of your pancakes. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Eric takes his eyes away from Kitty to look over towards his father when he hears him taking a deep breathe.

" Oh come on how hard could this be. Go next door and tell the neighbors hey i'm a cat killer. I mur….I murdered your cat."

Suddenly Red bursts out laughing before after a few seconds he stops laughing to see everyone looking at him with a horrified look.

" Oh come on you try to say it with a straight face. Am i the only one who sees the humor out of all of this?"

" I think you are Red."

" Hey wait a minute. Turtles don't run away. Flipper was fast but not that fast."

Getting up from her seat Jackie pulls Eric up with her before slowly she starts to lead him to the sliding doors.

" Okay let's go over next door and get this over with. I will go with you just in case the lumberjack gives you any trouble."

Opening up the sliding doors Jackie exits out of the house before she slowly leads Eric to the opening in the fence.

" Jackie what am i supposed to say to them? I can't go over there and say hey neighbor good morning by the way i murdered your cat."

" That is true. You can't tell them that. But you also didn't murder their cat. Not on purpose anyways."

Looking over her shoulder Jackie sees Eric looking towards the ground before she gives his hand a small squeeze right as she leads him through the fence opening.

" Everything will be okay. I will be with you the whole time."

Within a minute Eric is lead towards the front door to the Pinciotti residence. As Eric raises up his free hand Eric looks over seeing Jackie giving him a nod before he takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door. After a few seconds of hearing footsteps approaching Eric watches the front door open revealing Bob.

" Hey there kids! What brings you here so early?"

" I need to speak to you and Donna about something."

" Oh i'm afraid you have bad timing then."

" How come Mr Pinciotti?"

" Well Donna just stormed out of here a couple of minutes ago Jackie. She caught Joanne trying to sneak out of here this morning."

" Oh i'm sorry to hear that. So how are things going between you and your new lady. She seems really nice. Although for some strange reason she reminds me of someone. I just can't put a finger on who yet."

" Thank you. She really is nice. I have the same strange feeling as you but i think it might just be coincidence. Even so i am happy."

" Well that is good to hear sir. I am glad that you are happy again."

With a smile forming on his face Bob reaches over putting a hand on Eric's shoulder.

" You're a good kid in my book Eric. The same with you as well Jackie. Although my daughter may have a different opinion on the matter you two are great kids to me. So what did the two of you want to talk to Donna and I about?"

Looking over seeing Eric lower his head to the ground Jackie wraps her arms around Eric before looking over towards Bob.

" Last night there was a small accident."

" Is everyone alright? No one got hurt did they?"

" Nobody got hurt but something else did."

" What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breathe Eric takes his eyes away from the ground to look up towards Bob.

" Last night when my father asked me to pull the Vista Cruiser into the garage, I hit something under one of the front tires. When we went to investigate we found Mr Bonkers. I'm really sorry."

" Oh."

For the next few seconds Bob remains silent before looking back over towards Eric.

" It's okay Eric. I know you didn't mean to hit Mr Bonkers. Thank you for telling me. But i don't want either of you to tell Donna about this. I know how sour your relationship is with my daughter. We will just keep this between us."

" But what do we tell Donna if she asks us about Mr Bonkers again Mr Pinciotti?"

Bob quickly shrugs his shoulders as he looks over towards Jackie.

" Tell her that Mr Bonkers ran away from home."

Seeing Bob giving them a small wink a small smile forms on each of Eric's and Jackie's face before in unison they say.

" Right."


	36. The Monopoly Wars

Chapter 36: The Monopoly Wars

Hearing news from Bob a few days later that Donna had bought the excuse that Mr Bonkers had run away the rest of the week went by smoothly for Eric and Jackie. The guilt Eric he had felt towards causing Mr Bonkers's death slowed started to die down and disappear through the next few weeks thanks to a large part by Jackie. Meanwhile as Eric and Jackie dodged a bullet of having to face an nasty encounter with Donna another member of the gang succeeded in the impossible. Something that not only terrified everyone in the gang but Eric's parents as well. After weeks being given driving lessons from Hyde and Caroline with a smile on his face Fez passed his driving test on his first try. Something that not only shocked everyone in the gang but also ended up in Hyde losing 20 dollars in a bet with Kelso.

However as May slowly started to end a surprise was in store for Wisconsin in form of a tornado. A tornado that seemed to come out of nowhere. With everyone being told seriousness of the situation everyone in the Wisconsin area had been told from numerous news feeds as well as radio stations to either go down into their basements and to not leave their homes. If they could not then they were to immediately go to the high school as it was being used for the town's shelter.

Once the tornado warning had been announced all of the gang was accounted for in the basement except for Hyde. With a quick call home Hyde announced that he was over at Leo's apartment and to not worry about him.

While Hyde stayed over at a friend's place Red and Kitty weren't so lucky. Despite his protests earlier in the day the Formans went out to dinner with Bob and Joanne. Something that not only was awkward the whole time due to a small encounter Bob and Red had at his barbecue weeks ago but got even more when the tornado warning came. Knowing they were too far away from the house with a huff Red drove his wife along with Bob and Joanne to the high school. Once they arrived Red watched his wife quickly call the house before he listened in as Kitty informed the kids to go into the basement.

Now as the gang watches a small news report about the tornado that is coming through coming to a close suddenly the room is engulfed into darkness and the television shuts down. Reaching over blindly in the darkness Jackie finds a few of the candles she had brought down stairs along with a box of matches before she slowly starts to light a few candles. With a smile forming on her face as Jackie lights the candles she sees Eric doing the same with a few of the candles before he hands them out to everyone in the gang. Once she has the last candle lit Jackie throws the box of matches on the basement table before leaning back in her seat.

" So what do we do now?"

Glancing over towards Kelso with a smile forming on her face Brooke looks towards Jackie.

" We could play a board game to pass the time?"

As she watches Brooke and Kelso get up from their seats to move towards the back of the basement Jackie's face forms into a smile.

" Alright but i'm not calling you your majesty."

Hearing everyone let out a small laugh Kelso looks over towards the board games before an idea pops into his head.

" Oh i know! Let's play monopoly but with special stakes!"

" What do you mean by that sweetie?"

" Let's play strip monopoly!"

With her eyes widening Jackie turns back towards the back of the basement as Kelso and Brooke make their way towards her and the rest of the gang.

" No way Michael!"

" What? Why not?"

" Michael the last time all of us did something like this there was consequences. Like i don't know maybe our clothes were stolen!"

" Jackie relax okay? It is only us that is here. There is no chance of our clothes being stolen this time."

" That's not what i meant by consequences you dummy! What if Mr and Mrs Forman catch all of us down here half naked! Or even worse! They will seriously get the wrong idea very quickly. Especially Mr Forman. He would blow a gasket!"

Feeling two arms gently wrapping around her body Jackie looks to her right where she sees Eric looking towards her with a smile.

" Well we don't have to worry about that. When my parents called earlier they informed me that they were staying at the high school along with Bob and Joanne until the tornado passes by. According to my mother my father was not happy with the decision of having to stay at the school after having to spend some alone time with Bob and Joanne at dinner."

" Alright then what about the lumberjack? Mr Pinciotti surely must have called up his home and told her to come over here to the house since the basement is the safest place to be."

" They didn't mention her. I guess she must have found somewhere safe to be while the tornado passes through. She is probably out getting a std from Casey somewhere."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward giving Eric a gentle kiss.

" So what does everyone think?"

Breaking off their kiss Eric and Jackie glance around towards everyone else in the room seeing them shrug their shoulders before they each turn and give Kelso a nod.

" Alright!"

Leaning out of her seat Jackie helps Brooke clear the basement table with Brooke as Kelso starts to set up the monopoly board.

" Alright Michael since all of us have agreed to play we need to know the rules."

" Well that is simple. It's just like regular monopoly except instead of paying rent with monopoly money you have to pay it with an article of clothing. Since there is only couples playing we will play teams. I won't matter which member of the couple strips as long as an article of clothing is paid."

Eric and Jackie look towards each other giving the other a smile and nod before they turn back towards the monopoly board.

* * *

1 hour later the once quiet basement is now filled with laughter. As Jackie reaches for the dice hoping to land a double digit number to avoid facing either herself or her boyfriend from having to give up an article of clothing a small pile of clothing starts to form to Eric's right. In the pile is not only Jackie's pair of socks,shoes,earrings,and necklace but also Eric's socks and shoes.

Meanwhile in the pile of clothes next to Kelso and Brooke a similar pile of clothing is found. The only difference between the two piles is a white shirt that is resting on top of the pile that was once worn earlier by Kelso leaving him now shirtless.

As for the 3rd team in the high stakes game Fez and Caroline were hit the hardest in the 1st hour. First their pile of clothing started off as the same as the other two couple's piles. That was until a half and hour ago when Fez and Caroline were struck with bad luck. Bad luck that now has forced Fez to be let in just his underwear.

With everyone's eyes looking in her direction Jackie briefly closes her eyes and lets out a small prayer before releasing the dice. Once the dice stopped rolling a frown came to Jackie's face as she heard everyone else except for Eric let out a small cheer.

" Alright! Next stop for you and Eric is strip city! Well now that all of Jackie's jewelry has been taken care of."

" What do you mean Michael?"

Seeing Kelso nodding towards her hands Jackie looks down towards her promise ring before she looks back up towards Kelso shaking her head.

" I will never take this ring off. Well not until there is another ring that replaces it in the future. A ring with a bigger promise."

With a smile on her face Jackie looks over towards Eric seeing him giving her a smile before she feels him giving her a gentle kiss. Breaking off the kiss Jackie opens her eyes to see Eric giving her a wink before she watches him take off his shirt. As she lets out a cheer with everyone else in the gang with her smile widening Jackie watches Eric throw his shirt into their pile of clothing before turning back towards the board with a smile across his face.

" So that's what your tattoo looks like."

Giving Kelso a nod Eric flexes his right arm towards Kelso and Brooke.

" Aww that is so sweet. Honestly when Jackie told me that you got another tattoo, I was kind of expecting to see one of those spaceships from Star Wars."

" Believe me, I tried Brooke. But Leo didn't know what a star fighter was. To be honest i'm just glad it doesn't say Reggie instead of Jackie."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Kelso turns to look at Jackie.

" So Jackie where is your tattoo? You said that you got a tattoo along with Eric didn't you?"

" Yes i do have a tattoo. But you will never get to see it."

" Why not? Did you get it on your butt?"

Jackie quickly raises up her hands and waives them up in the air.

" No! I didn't get a tattoo on my butt. Maybe if you and Brooke are lucky enough to beat Eric and I tonight then you will get to see it."

Reaching over Jackie grabs the dice from the monopoly board before extending her hand out towards Brooke.

" Your turn."

* * *

Meanwhile miles away at the local high school inside of a very crowded gymnasium Kitty paces around the gym with Red following after her as Bob and Joanne talk to a group of police officers in the far corner.

" God i hope the kids are alright."

" Kitty i'm sure they are fine. We raised Eric well. He knows what to do in situations like these. If not i am sure Jackie knows what to do. Our son is less of a dumbass when he is around her."

" Oh maybe you are right but i'm still worried about them. What if something terrible happened to them? We should call the house to make sure everything is alright."

" We can't call them. The power is out remember? We won't be able to get a hold of the kids. Besides i just talked to a few of the police officers here inside of the gym. They told me that the tornado warning is almost over. We will be home in no time. Besides what is the worst that they could be doing right now?"

Hearing the sound of a microphone being tested Red and Kitty turn their attention towards the stage where they see the Mayor of the town with a microphone in his hand standing next to the Police chief and Jackie's father.

" Alright everyone if you will please settle down, I have an announcement to make. According to recent reports the tornado is on the outskirts of Wisconsin heading away from town. For safety purposes we will wait until the tornado is away from Wisconsin before allowing everyone to return to their homes. The worst is over. I expect all of us to be able to return to our homes within the next hour."

Seeing everyone exit off the stage Kitty turns towards her husband seeing a small grin on his face.

" See i told you there was nothing to worry about. We will be home in no time."

* * *

Back inside of the Forman basement the small monopoly war games continue. This time with even more casualties. Now everyone in the basement except for Jackie are now only in their underwear after a turn of fortunes for Eric and Jackie's team. But now as Eric picks up the dice knowing he needs a very low number to avoid having his girlfriend strip a piece of clothing slowly Eric rolls the dice before releasing the dice onto the board. With what seemed like the longest seconds of his life Eric watches the dice form into a 10 forcing his and Jackie's board piece onto a property owned by Brooke and Kelso.

As she hears everyone letting out a small cheer Jackie stands up from her seat on the couch before reaching for the buttons on her pants. Within seconds of undoing the buttons Jackie slips out of her pants revealing a pair of blue panties before she throws her pants on top of her's and Eric's pile of clothes.

" Since you guys wanted to see my tattoo, I will show you."

Looking over towards Eric's direction Jackie gives him a smile as she turns her body around before lifting the back of her shirt revealing her tattoo to everyone.

" Aww that is so sweet. I can't believe you guys actually got each other's names tattooed to your bodies. That is so romantic."

As Jackie lets out a few giggles she turns back around before sitting next to Eric on the couch.

" Thank you. It's just another thing that shows that Eric and I belong with each other. Always and forever."

Turning her head Brooke looks over towards Kelso with a small grin on her face as Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss.

" So Michael when are you getting a tattoo?"

" Umm well i'm not sure. I don't like needles."

" Unless you get a lollipop in return right?"

" Of course unless i get a lollipop in return Eric! No way i'm going to let anyone stick me with pointy things unless i'm getting a lollipop out of it."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Brooke leans over towards Kelso with a smile across her face.

" I will get a tattoo if you get one with me. I will even let you choose where i get my tattoo. And as for your reward for getting a tattoo with me."

Everyone watches Brooke lean forward and whisper something into Kelso's ear before they all watch Kelso's face break into a wide smile. Upon seeing the reaction everyone lets out a small laugh as Brooke reaches down to grab the dice from the game board.

* * *

Just a short 15 minutes later after being informed that the tornado had passed through and it was now safe to go home with haste Red drove Kitty home after dropping Bob and Joanne back off at Bob's car. With his house coming into view a small smile comes to Red's face as he slows down the car towards the driveway. As Red pulls into the driveway and parks the car in back of the Vista Cruiser before he has any chance to react he hears the passenger's side door opening before he turns to see Kitty quickly making her way out of the vehicle. Seeing his wife slowly making her way towards the basement Eric gets out of his car before following after his wife.

" You see everything is fine. Look even the power is back on. I'm sure the kids are fine. It's not like they wouldn't be able to survive just a few hours without power."

" I know Red that the kids should be fine but i just want to make sure."

Red shakes his head as he rounds the corner of the house after Kitty. Seeing the basement steps coming into view Red places a hand on his wife's shoulder.

" Kitty, I assure you that everything is fine. The keedle head's van parked in the driveway which means Brooke is here as well. I am sure between Jackie and Brooke being here that everything is fine. They wouldn't let anything bad happen. The kids are probably just doing what they are normally doing in the basement when we are not around. Just mopping and sitting on the couch watching television."

As Kitty reaches the basement stairs Kitty stops before looking over her shoulder a Red.

" I know those girls wouldn't ever let anything happen to everyone. But i have this weird feeling that something strange has been going on."

Shaking his head Red descends down the basement steps before stopping at the door.

" I'm sure it is just your imagination. Here i will show you."

Turning the knob Red opens up the door before his eyes widen as he sees Kelso slowly removing his boxers revealing his naked bottom towards him.

" What the hell is going on down here!"

Quickly reaching down Kelso picks up his boxers from the ground and puts them back on before turning around to see a furious Red staring at him. With sweat starting to drip down his forehead within a second Kelso quickly points his left index finger at Eric.

" It was Eric's idea! He thought it would be funny to moon you!"

Taking his eyes off of Kelso for a brief second Red looks over towards Eric seeing him shaking his head before he turns back towards Kelso with a small smile slowly forming across his face that has caused Kelso to take a step back.

" Kelso."

" Uh yes Mr Forman?"

" Start running!"

Without having to be told twice Kelso runs at high speed across the room and up the stairs with Red chasing after him while everyone in the basement lets out a laugh.


	37. Shooting for an A

Chapter 37: Shooting for an A

For the next week things were quiet around the Forman household. After chasing after Kelso for seemed like an hour Red returned down to the basement before instructing Eric and Jackie to go upstairs and for the rest of the kids to go home. Once he had seen all of the kids leaving the household for the next 20 minutes Red with Kitty by his side had a lengthy conversation with Eric and Jackie about what had happened while they were gone.

Red listened in as the teenagers told him of how everything had transpired that day. Once he heard the explanation Red was silent for a few moments before he was awakened out of his shocked state by his wife. With his wife questioning him on what he was doing Red had told her with confidence that he was trying to come up with a punishment. That he couldn't ground them because they would like that way too much. Besides they technically didn't do anything wrong. But after giving it some thought instead of punishing them for what they did that he would punish their friends. He explained that starting at that moment for the next week Eric and Jackie were to be grounded and during this time their friends would not be allowed over at the house. Also to ensure that they didn't sneak out that Eric would hand over his car keys once he had gotten home from school.

While Eric thought that the situation was unfair and a bit cruel for his father to do his girlfriend thought differently. In fact strangely enough Jackie was happy. Not because she wouldn't get to spend time with her friends. But the fact that she was being punished for the first time. Something that never occured when she lived with her parents. To her it meant that she was truly a member of the family even though she knew everyone in the household cared for her.

Meanwhile while Eric and Jackie served their week sentence the school year was slowly starting to close with only a few school activities left. One being the final exams. While most of the gang didn't have a worry in the world about the exams taking place another thing could be said about one member. In fact for Michael Kelso their was one exam that would determine if he would be allowed to move onto the next grade with everyone else. Math a subject that he desperately struggled in.

But now as the week of the exams approaching and fresh off their punishment Eric with Jackie in his arms are found laying down on the basement couch watching an episode of Happy Days with Hyde sitting in his usual seat. As the couple lets out a small laugh at a corny scene on the television screen both turn their heads over towards the basement door when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs from the other side. Once the door opens revealing Brooke the young couple with interested eyes watch Brooke close the basement door before she starts to pace around the room. Seeing the worried look across her best friend's face Jackie leans off of Eric's chest to look towards Brooke.

" Brooke are you okay?"

" No. It's Michael. Last week i found out that unless Michael gets a passing grade on his math final that he will be left back. And before you say anything we are not going to cheat Steven!"

" Well he's screwed then."

Jackie takes her eyes away from Brooke briefly to give Hyde a small glare before looking back towards her.

" Okay there is no need to panic. What grade does Michael need exactly to allow him to move onto the next grade with us."

" He needs to get at least a C+ on the exam. Guys i really need your help. Will you help me tutor him?"

As Brooke glances around towards everyone in the room she watches Hyde get up from his seat before she watches him slowly make his way towards his room.

" Well i'm out. Sorry Brooke but Kelso doesn't have a chance in hell."

Glaring at Hyde's retreating form once she sees Hyde make his way into his room Jackie turns back towards Brooke.

" Don't listen to Steven. There is always a chance. A slim chance but a chance none to less."

" Yeah Jackie is right but i do have a question. Why do you need our help Brooke? You have the highest grade in math class out of all of us."

" I have tried to tutor Michael for the last week but we keep umm getting distracted. Everytime i start to tutor him after a few minutes we end up having a little study break. After our break is done we have to start all over again."

Seeing the blush on Brooke's face Jackie lets out a few giggles before she snuggles closer to Eric.

" You don't need to be embarrassed Brooke. Eric and I have the same problems. Just yesterday we were going to study for the english exam but we barely got any studying done after we had a few study breaks of our own."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie looks over towards Eric.

" Well not any boring studying anyways."

" That's because you make studying fun."

With her smile widening Jackie watches Eric lean down and give her a gentle kiss before she glances over to see Brooke waiving her hands in the air.

" Okay seriously guys! We have a big problem here. I really need your help here."

" Alright when does Michael take his math exam?"

" Michael takes his exam tomorrow morning."

" Here i have an idea. Why don't you go get Kelso and you guys stay here for the night. Since we just have study halls at school anyways all three of us can tutor Kelso here in the basement. I'm sure my parents won't mind if we explain the situation to them. As long as we stay fully clothed i'm sure they will be okay with it."

With a bright smile forming on her face Brooke walks over to the couch before bringing Eric and Jackie into a hug.

" Thank you. I'll go get Michael."

Eric watches Brooke leave the basement closing the door behind her before he turns back towards Jackie with a smile.

" Well it should take Brooke about an hour or so to bring Kelso over here. What should we do to pass the time?"

With her own smile widening Jackie leans closer towards Eric.

" I suggest a nice little study break. What do you think?"

Seeing Eric give her a nod Jackie leans the rest of the way before giving Eric a deep kiss.

* * *

Within the next hour as Eric and Jackie were in the middle of a nice makeout session their moment was broken up when they heard two pair of footsteps coming down the basement stairs. Once the young couple looked up towards the staircase they found Brooke with Kelso at her side with his backpack and a few books in his hands. After being told by Brooke that she explained everything already to the older Formans about them staying over for the next few days the small group got started tutoring Kelso. A task that within the first 30 minutes Eric and Jackie found to be a little frustrating.

Every few seconds not only would Kelso end up getting distracted by the smallest things but he would also start to flirt with Brooke. Well that was before after a hour Jackie came up with an idea of how to help Kelso pay attention and focus. After she had Eric distract Kelso and Brooke for a couple of minutes Jackie returned back into the basement with a pair of squirt guns. Once Kelso had seen the guns in her hand Jackie witnessed Kelso go into a panicked state before Jackie sat back down next to Eric on the couch. Seeing that she had Kelso's attention Jackie started to ask Kelso a few simple math problems. Problems that he should know how to solve. When she would see Kelso start to get distracted by something in the room Jackie would point the squirt gun towards Kelso before firing a stream of water at Kelso's head. By the time she got done with the easy problems Jackie's squirt gun was nearly empty along with Eric's while Kelso was left soaked and wet sitting on the ground.

After a quick break due to supper being served the gang went back to work down stairs. Now with the squirt guns filled once again Jackie and Eric with Brooke encouraging him in the background started to read off math problem one after another to Kelso. But with each question they asked they would get mixed results. Some problems he would end up answering correctly quickly like they were the simplest things. But on the harder problems they asked Kelso would end up getting them wrong. And not just wrong. He wouldn't come anywhere near close. Each time this would happen either Jackie or Eric would take out a paper and start to write down and solve the problem right in front of Kelso while explaining to him how to solve the problem step by step.

But that was when frustration started to kick in for the small group. No matter how many times they showed Kelso how to solve a certain math problem he would always get it wrong. But none of them were willing to give up on their friend. They only became more determined to help teach Kelso. This happened throughout the night. With everyone getting tired and frustration starting to kick in for Kelso with tired eyes Jackie with a half asleep Eric leaning against her watches Kelso drop his head down to the ground as she reads out another math problem.

" Guys this is hopeless. I know you guys are trying to help me but we just have to accept that this can't be done. I can't do it."

Leaning over Brooke wraps her arms around Kelso before leaning her head down onto his shoulder.

" You can do it Michael. I know you can. You just have to believe in yourself."

" No i can't. I'm not smart enough."

Slightly opening his eyes Eric shakes his head before he leans his head down to rest on Jackie's shoulder.

" Don't say that Kelso. If you put your mind to it then i know you can do it. Trust me when i tell you this you are a lot smarter than you look. You know how to solve these problems you just need some confidence."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leans over giving Eric a kiss on the forehead before she looks back towards Kelso.

" Eric is right. All you need is the right motivation."

Seeing Kelso drop his head back down after a few silent seconds Jackie's smile widens when an idea pops into her head.

" I'll be right back."

Slowly getting off of the couch Jackie quietly goes up the basement stairs heading towards the kitchen. After a couple of minutes of quietly going through the kitchen to not wake up anyone that is sleeping in the house slowly Jackie returns down the basement stairs with a large popcorn bowl in her hands. Slowly making her way towards the couch with a smile Jackie looks over towards Kelso seeing him pop his head up to look towards the bowl before his eyes widen at what he sees in the bowl.

" Is that caramel popcorn?"

With her smile widening Jackie gives Kelso a nod as she sits back down next to Eric.

" Yep with extra caramel."

Seeing Kelso leaning over towards the couch with an outstretched arm Jackie moves the bowl away from Kelso as she gives him a stern look.

" Not so fast mister! You have to earn these."

" What! Oh come on Jackie. Just one please?"

" No Michael. Here is the deal. For every math problem you answer correctly, I will give you 1 piece from the bowl."

" Alright fine!"

Leaning back Kelso sits back down next to Brooke before crossing his arms.

" Huh that is a relief. I thought that i was going to have to motivate Michael in another way."

Jackie takes her eyes away from Kelso to look towards Brooke with a confused look.

" What do you mean? What was your idea?"

" I was going to suggest for every correct answer he gave that i would take off an article of clothing. But the popcorn works too."

Kelso looks over towards Brooke with wide eyes.

" You were?"

" Yep."

" Can i have both?"

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Brooke with a smile on her face wraps her arms around the back of Kelso's neck.

" I will tell you what. After you pass this exam we can have another study break. A nice and very long study break just the two of us. But first you need to study. Okay sweetie?"

Seeing Brooke nodding her head toward the basement table Kelso follows her eyes before seeing a math book on the basement table. Taking a deep breathe Kelso gives Brooke a nod before he feels Brooke giving him a quick kiss. Readjusting his body Kelso turns back towards Eric and Jackie as he wraps an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

Reaching into the bowl Jackie holds up a piece of popcorn.

" As an act of good faith."

With a flick of her wrist Jackie throws the caramel popcorn at Kelso when he catches the popcorn in his mouth. Seeing the look of happiness on Kelso's face as he eats the popcorn Jackie along with Eric and Brooke let out a small laugh. Once she sees Kelso done with the piece Jackie puts the bowl down on Eric's lap as she grabs a math book from the basement table.

" Can i have another?"

Reaching over Brooke lightly smacks Kelso's head with a nearby pillow as Jackie shakes her head towards her and Kelso with a grin on her face.

* * *

For the rest of the night things went smoothly for the group. Slowly Kelso started to improve and adapted to each math problem that he was asked. In fact once the sun came up the group confidently thought that Kelso was ready for his exam. Once they each had gotten dressed in some new clothes and had a big breakfast that Mrs Forman had made for them the gang was off to school.

Upon arriving to the school with a smile on her face Brooke lead a nervous Kelso into the school with Eric and Jackie following after them. With final words of encouragement Brooke told Kelso to relax and that she knows he can do it before she lead Kelso into his classroom with Eric and Jackie giving him a thumbs up from the doorframe. Once she had given her boyfriend a good luck kiss Brooke had a quiet conversation with the teacher asking if she wouldn't mind grading Kelso's exam first. After hearing the teacher tell her that she would grade Kelso's exam first once he handed it in with a smile Brooke thanked the teacher before leaving the classroom.

But now hours later fresh of completing their two final exams of the day Eric and Jackie wait patiently in the basement for Brooke and Kelso to arrive. With each having the same thoughts about how Kelso did on his exam none were aware that they had been sitting in the basement for a hour in silence until they both looked over towards the basement steps when they heard footsteps. Looking on Eric and Jackie watched the basement door open to reveal Brooke. Before they could ask anything Brooke told them that Kelso is waiting for the results and had told her that he would come over with the exam after he had received his grade.

After waiting patiently in the basement for another hour once the clock struck 2 o'clock the small group watched the basement door open revealing Kelso with a few papers in his hand. Seeing the look on her boyfriend's face Brooke slowly gets up from her seat before making her way over towards him.

" So how did you do? No matter what you got on this stupid test just know that i will always be proud of you."

With a smile forming on his face Kelso raises his hands high up into the air revealing the grade on the exam to everyone in the room.

" B+!"

With a bright smile forming on her face Brooke jumps into Kelso's arms before she gives him a deep kiss.


	38. Beach Fun

Chapter 38: Beach Fun

With their final exams over and the school year coming to an end a surprise was in store for the gang. Not only did the school year end but also a relationship in the process. It all started after the final exams were over. After being so excited and thankful for helping him pass his math exam with a smile Kelso treated everyone to lunch at The Hub. With what seemed like a usual fun day ended up becoming very strange fast. As they were having their lunch the gang watched as Casey and Donna stumbled into The Hub clearly drunk. Well Donna surely did anyways.

Once they had gotten home knowing that it was the right thing to do Eric and Jackie quickly explained what they saw to the Forman parents before the small group went over to the Pinciotti residence. From there things started to get tense. Once they had arrived Eric and Jackie told Bob the same information they had just told the Forman parents which left Bob in a state of shock and anger. Both were at which directed to his daughter. From there Bob explained to the group that he believed that Casey was a very bad influence on his daughter. That ever since she has started dating Casey that he has seen major changes in her. Not only in her attitude but in her school grades. But this went way over the line. Shortly after Bob decided that he was going to confront his daughter about everything but he wanted them to be there to back him up. When he was asked why Bob explained that his daughter won't listen to him but maybe she will listen to a group of people expressing the same worries as him.

Just a couple of hours later in a very awkward situation Eric and Jackie stood over in the corner while the adults sat on the couch with Donna and Casey across from them inside of the Forman house. The situation became even more awkward for the young couple when Bob started to confront Donna about everything. Everything from her change in attitude from her failing grades. This started a small screaming match to take place between the Pinciotti family members. After a few minutes of not being able to take anymore Red jumped in and aided Bob when he witnessed Bob start to cave in towards his daughter. Without giving Donna a chance to speak Red voiced his opinion restating everything that Bob had been trying to tell his daughter.

But that was when everyone turned towards Eric and Jackie before a simple question was asked to the young couple by Red. What did they think? Which each glancing over towards each other for a brief second the young couple voiced their opinion on the situation. Jackie voiced that Casey wasn't boyfriend material in her eyes due to what she saw today. That no boyfriend would ever allow their girlfriend to ever be put in danger if they truly loved them. While Eric said the same things as his girlfriend.

Agreeing with every word that Eric and Jackie had said with a stern look Bob looked over towards Donna before announcing that her relationship with Casey was over. What happened next shocked everyone in the room. Before Donna had the chance to defend herself and her boyfriend's relationship Casey said the one word Donna wished she would never hear him say. Casey announced alright. That he would end his relationship with Donna. When Donna asked Casey why what would be described as the lamest excuse Casey explained that she wasn't his kind of girl. Once she had seen Casey exit the house with a glare and tears forming in her eyes Donna stormed out of the Forman house.

But the drama had only begun. As the Formans were eating their breakfast they all witnessed a panicked Bob make his way into the kitchen. After hearing Bob ask if they had seen Donna since last night Eric and Jackie rounded up the rest of the gang before separating into search teams all around the town. After a few short hours of not finding Donna anywhere in town and regrouping back at the Forman residence that was when the gang heard from a returning Brooke and Kelso about the whereabouts of Donna. That as a last resort Brooke and Michael went to a bus station and asked the people working there if they had seen a teenaged girl with Donna's description.

What Brooke said next shattered Bob's heart once again. Something that no member of the gang wanted to ever happen again to the fun loving Bob. Brooke explained that one of the workers had seen Donna boarding a bus heading for California this morning. After this for the next few days Eric and Jackie would go over to visit Bob. Each day they visited Eric and Jackie witnessed a very depressed Bob. Depressed that he not only lost his wife but his daughter now as well. But slowly over the next week a smile came to Bob's face after he came to realized how much everyone cared for him. In fact slowly Bob started to act like himself again around everyone else while he would go back into his depressed state once he was back home.

But that was when an idea popped into the mind of Jackie. She and the other members of the gang had been discussing going to the beach to have some fun and she decided to have it be a small family gathering. That not only would she and the gang go but she would invite the Forman family as well as Bob and Joanne to go with them. Once she and Eric went over to invite Bob to go to the beach she watched Bob give her a bright smile before agreeing to go with them.

Now on this particular day Eric finds himself sitting down on the sand with the rest of the male members of the gang waiting for their girlfriends to return from the changing room. After gathering everything that they would need in the early morning Eric drove Jackie and his family up to the beach with all of the supplies inside of the trunk while Kelso drove everyone else up in his van. But not just the rest of the gang. After helping Red load it into the back of the van lays a grill inside the back of Kelso's van just waiting to grill some burgers and hotdogs.

But now as he waits patiently in the sand Eric glances over towards his parents with a smile as he hears them laughing and enjoying a conversation they are having with Bob and Joanne. Something that surprised Eric in two ways. One that he knew of his father's distaste for Joanne. After thinking about it for the longest time he realized why. That Joanne was just like his father only in female form. Something that caused Eric to not have eye contact with his father or Bob for a short week. And two was the smile across Bob's face. But not just the smile but the happiness. Something he had not seen from Bob ever since Midge left him and Donna.

These thoughts are snapped when he feels himself being nudged in the ribs. Seeing Kelso nodding his head towards the end of the beach Eric follows his eyes before his mouth falls wide open and his eyes go wide at what he sees making their way towards him and the rest of the gang. Eric watches on speechless as Jackie leads the rest of the girls down the beach slowly in their bikinis with smiles across each of their faces.

Jackie in blue that shows off her body perfectly as if it was fitted especially for her. But to not be out done Brooke makes her way over in a purple bikini while Caroline walks over sporting a white bikini. To their side is Eric's sister Laurie wearing a bright red bikini.

Pleased at seeing the reaction she is getting from her boyfriend once she stops next to Eric with a smile Jackie reaches down cupping Eric's chin before closing his mouth shut and giving her boyfriend a kiss. Opening up her eyes Jackie's smile widens when she sees Eric giving her a goofy smile.

" You look gorgeous beautiful."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie lowers herself down to the sand before gently getting into Eric's lap as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Thank you."

Hearing laughter coming from ahead Jackie looks away from Eric before spotting the adults having a fun time.

" Mr Pinciotti looks happy."

Following his girlfriend's eyes Eric looks over towards the adults once again with a smile on his face.

" Yeah it's the first time that i have seen him smile like that in a long time. He really looks happy."

" I still can't believe Donna would run away to California. I mean who does that? Who would leave their father heartbroken like that? How could she be so careless? It's like she doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Feeling her anger start to rise Jackie shakes her head and takes a deep breathe before looking back to a wide eyed Eric.

" I need to cool off."

Slowly getting off of Eric's lap Jackie makes it to her feet before she sends an outstretched hand towards her boyfriend with a smile across her face. Within seconds Jackie leads Eric towards the water with Kelso and Brooke following after them.

For the next half an hour the older couples looked towards the beach with smiles across their faces at watching the kids having fun in the water. First it started with Eric and Jackie getting into a small water fight with each sending wave after wave of water splashes at the other. But then everyone let out a laugh when a unexpecting Brooke was lifted off of her feet by Kelso before she was deposited into the water by her boyfriend.

From their the scene in front of them got better after a couple of minutes in the water the couples got engaged in a small chicken fight. In fact at seeing the scene the rest of the gang decided to dive into the water and participate even Hyde and Laurie. With each of the girls on their boyfriend's shoulders and Laurie sitting on Hyde's shoulders the game started.

First while Jackie and Brooke engaged each other in the water Laurie made short work of Caroline pushing her off of Fez's shoulders into the water. Hearing a splash and Laurie raising her hands into the air with smiles on their faces Jackie and Brooke turned their attention towards Laurie before within seconds of working as a team eliminated Laurie from the picture.

With only them left Jackie and Brooke once again engaged each other in the water. Knowing that Brooke was much stronger than her once she saw an opening Jackie wasted no time. When a large wave forced Kelso to spin around in the water with Brooke's back facing her for a brief few seconds Jackie reached over and unstrapped Brooke's bikini top. Once the shocked and panicking Brooke covered up her chest with her hands and her bikini top as Kelso turned them back around Brooke felt Jackie push her off of Kelso's shoulders into the water. As she reapplied her bikini top in the water Brooke raised up out of the water with a grin on her face as she heard Jackie and Eric doing a victory cheer. With a quick turn to her boyfriend within seconds Brooke dove into the water with Kelso before Eric was swept off of his feet bringing Jackie into the water with him.

Once the couples had gotten out of the water for the next hour they shared laughs with the older members of their groups. As they would tell stories Red and Bob would grill burgers on the grill letting out small laughs and comments like dumasses. But after a little while when they were having their lunch Jackie and Eric spotted a small group of kids struggling to build a sand castle. With smiles on their faces Jackie had lead Eric over towards the kids before helping them build a few small castles. In fact all of the gang started to help. Well all except for Hyde who had fallen asleep.

In fact once Jackie had seen that Hyde was sleeping she whispered a secret plan to pull a prank on Hyde. With everyone agreeing the gang made their way over towards Hyde before quietly building a massive sand castle around him with the small kids. Eric and Jackie worked on the front with two of the small kids while the rest of the gang worked on the back and middle with the rest of the kids. When they would hear Hyde let out a small moan they gang would stop for a few seconds before continuing their work after being given the all clear. After a hour the sand castle was built. It was massive. The only thing that could be seen coming out of the sand castle was a pair of legs through a small open meant to be the castle door.

With the rest of the adults letting out a quiet laugh Jackie snuck over to her bag to grab a camera before taking a picture of the scene. Once she had her picture with a grin across her face Jackie whistled very loudly which caused Hyde to pop up.

Once he did the sandcastle crumbled right on top of him as everyone let out a small laugh. The groups laughter only got louder after they heard Hyde asking what happened.

But now as hours as the gang packed up their things and said their goodbyes to the small kids that the gang had been playing with on this day Jackie leaves the beach in the arms of Eric with a bright smile on her face and her camera in her hands. A Camera which now holds a few more pictures to add to a scrapbook she has been making ever since dating Eric. Pictures of the gang having fun at the beach and a picture of all of them scrunched together with smiles across their faces.


	39. Eric's Cousin

Chapter 39: Eric's Cousin

With their trip to the beach behind them and July getting underway the gang was in store for one heck of a month. A month filled with happy memories. Once July 4 had come in tradition that they had been doing for years the gang made their way over to the Pincotti residence for a July 4 barbecue. But this year with new faces and surprises in store. Once the gang had arrived at the Pinciotti residence they were surprised to see a pile of fireworks waiting for them. Something that only made smiles come to each of the kids's faces. As the sun set and darkness overtook the skies that was when the real fun began. Making sure that their boyfriends were be careful and not reckless with the fireworks Jackie and Brooke took turns playing good cop bad cop with the younger members of the group. Their hard work payed off in the end as firework after firework were fired off into the sky engulfing the sky with bright and beautiful colors.

Now sitting inside of the basement with Jackie snuggled close in his arms Eric is found watching an episode of Scooby Doo with the rest of the gang after Fez had won a small argument for control of the television against Kelso. With his focus on the television screen Eric is unaware of a pair of feet that are making their way down the basement stairs in the form of his mother.

" Eric? Honey can I talk to you for a second?"

Snapping out of his daze Eric looks over towards the basement stairs before his face forms a small smile when he sees his mother in the middle of the stairs.

" Yeah sure mom. What do you need?"

" I wanted to let you know that your cousin Penny just called. She told me that she was coming down to Point Place for the weekend. She should be here by tomorrow. I would like for you to clean up the basement before she arrives here tomorrow. Okay honey?"

" Okay mom. I'll clean up the basement."

As his mother goes up the stairs Eric untangles himself from Jackie's grasp before he walks around the basement picking up things that are laying around. Looking over his shoulder a smile comes to Eric's face seeing Jackie doing the same thing at the other side of the room before he sees Hyde leaning out of his chair.

" Forman who is Penny?"

" You know Penny the little tattletale. I sure told you guys about her at some point. She was always such a little snitch. Mrs Forman, Eric is stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Mr Forman, Eric is playing with fire again. Eric is tou…."

With his face getting red in embarrassment Eric turns to look away from Hyde before returning to the task of cleaning the basement. As he passes the couch Eric sees Kelso wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulders with a smile on his face.

" Yeah but Eric got her back good. He got her with the old Ben Gay on her toothbrush and the butt face ass attack."

Taking his eyes away from the television screen Fez looks over towards Kelso.

" Butt face gas attack?"

" Oh i'll show you later. But honestly my favorite was when Eric trapped her in the revolting door at the library and kept spinning her around. She ralphed so bad and had to keep walking through the puddles. It was pure genius."

Stopping in her tracks Jackie looks over towards Eric with a small glare.

" You didn't really do those things did you?"

" Um yeah. It's not a big deal. She had it coming."

" You should apologize to her. In fact when your cousin arrives here tomorrow that is going to be the first thing you are going to do."

" But Jackie…."

" Don't you but Jackie me. People change Eric. Just look at Laurie for example. For years neither of you could stand to be in the same room as the other. You were constantly fighting with her. But now things have changed. She has changed just like you have. You should give Penny the same chance you gave to your sister."

Taking a deep breathe Eric nods his head before he watches a bright smile form on Jackie's face.

" Alright I will apologize to Penny for you. But if she tattles on me about stealing cookies again then she is going down."

With her smile widening Jackie makes her way over towards Eric before pecking him on the lips.

" Of course. Nobody tattles on my man. If she does then what is the saying again? Snitches get stitches."

* * *

With the next morning coming by in a hurry Eric finds himself standing just outside of the house with Jackie and Kitty waiting right beside him while the rest of the gang is gathered inside waiting for Red to return from the bus station. As he sees his father's vehicle enter into the driveway Eric starts to go over in his head of how he is going to apologize to Penny. However every time he would come up with something to say he would quickly dismiss it with the excuse that it sounded stupid. But now as he sees the car getting closer a voice pops into his head. Not just any voice but Jackie's voice giving the same speech she had told him yesterday. That people change so give her a chance.

But that was when he started to relive the last few times Penny had visited. With memories of everything that he had done to Penny quickly entering his mind Eric started to not feel so well. Sure they were just little kids but some of the things he did just went over the line. Even though Kelso remembered the revolting door prank slightly Eric started to remember it perfectly. The memory of seeing his cousin vomiting over and over again inside of the revolting door before falling in her own vomit. Something that not only made his cousin to start crying but forced her to immediately get stripped of her clothes and thrown into the tub once they arrived back at his house.

These thoughts are snapped when he feels his right hand being gently squeezed. Looking over towards Jackie's direction Eric sees Jackie looking at him with a look of concern across her face.

" Are you okay Eric?"

" I….I'm not sure. I don't know."

" Are you nervous about apologizing to Penny?"

" Yeah. I mean to be honest if i was in her shoes, I wouldn't forgive me. I have done some horrible things to her. Jackie there is some things that just can't be forgiven."

" Please try. For me? If things go bad then at least you will know that you tried. I will know that you tried to patch things up."

Hearing a pair of car doors closing Eric turns his attention towards the passenger's side where he sees his cousin. But he doesn't just see her. He notices how pretty she has become. Well to him nobody would match up to Jackie's beauty but still cute in terms of other girls.

" Penny!"

" Aunt Kitty!"

Walking over Penny embraces Kitty in a hug before seconds later she breaks away to look towards Kitty with a smile across her face.

" Oh my gosh you have grown so….Things have….Well good for you honey!"

" And good for us."

Reaching over Brooke lightly slaps Hyde's arm before wrapping her arms back around Kelso's arm.

" What was that for?"

Before Brooke has a chance to respond she watches Red walk into the kitchen towards them.

" It's because you deserved it dumbass. I'll be watching you this weekend Steven. Don't do anything stupid other wise my foot will have a date with your ass."

Once he sees that Red has left the living room Kelso turns back towards the sliding doors before focusing back on Penny outside.

" She is so hot."

" Micheal!"

Glancing over to his side Kelso sees Brooke looking at him with a small glare.

" What? It's a compliment. Besides you know nobody stacks up against you baby. You're like a goddess."

With a small smile forming on her face Brooke leans forward and gives Kelso a kiss on the cheek before turning to look back outside..

" Good answer."

Meanwhile outside once she sees Kitty leave her side and enter the house Penny turns her attention over towards Eric and a teenaged girl that she deems to be Jackie standing next to him with a smile still across her face.

" Um hi Penny."

" Hi Eric!"

Before he has a chance to react Eric feels Penny embracing him in a small hug before seconds later he feels her pulling back.

" And you must be Jackie. Eric's girlfriend correct?"

" Yep my name is Jackie Burkhart. It is so nice to finally meet you."

Looking on Eric watches Penny pull Jackie into a hug that Jackie returns in full before he sees them separating. When he sees the girls glancing over towards him taking a deep breathe Eric looks towards Penny as he nervously starts to rub the back of his neck.

" It's so nice to meet you too. Uncle Red mentioned Eric had a girlfriend on the ride over here but he didn't tell me how pretty you are."

" Thank you. You are really pretty too. I will make sure that none of the guys here get any funny ideas this weekend about you."

Seeing Jackie turn towards his direction and give him a small smile and nod Eric takes a deep breathe before he locks eyes with Penny.

" Penny about the last time you were here. I'm really sorry for being such a jerk. But if you will allow me to, I would like to make it up to you this time around."

" You don't have to worry Eric. That's in the past. I couldn't stay mad at you forever but i will take you up on your offer."

" Hey i have an idea! Eric and I were about to head to the movie theatre with the rest of the gang to catch one of the earlier showings before lunch. You should come with us!"

Turning away from Eric with a smile on her face Penny gives Jackie a small nod.

" Sure this way i will be able to catch up with Eric and get to learn more about his special lady.

With a smile across her face Jackie turns and starts to lead Eric and Penny towards the sliding doors. When she sees all of the guys on the other side of the sliding doors eyeballing Penny up and down with a small huff Jackie rolls her eyes before sliding the door to the side. As she enters into the house with Eric and Penny right behind her with a small smile forming on her face Jackie glances between the small group in front of her.

" Are you guys ready to go?"

Looking over seeing Kelso in a daze Brooke nudges him in the ribs before looking over towards Jackie with a small smile.

" Michael and I will catch up with you guys later."

Taking a step forward Hyde puts a hand on each of Brooke's and Fez's shoulders as he looks towards Penny.

" Actually I have a better idea. How about you guys go see the movie while Penny and I stay here. You know to catch up on old times."

Looking away from Penny with a smile suddenly Hyde's smile disappears when he sees Jackie giving him a glare.

" Or maybe not."

Snapping out of his daze Kelso watches Jackie lead Eric and Penny out of the kitchen towards the basement with the rest of the guys following after them. As he wiggles out of Brooke's grasp Kelso takes a few steps towards the basement while he doesn't notice the small glare Brooke is giving to his retreating back.

" Michael!"

" What? I'm only getting a popsicle from the basement."

Looking over his shoulder Kelso sees Brooke looking at him with a not so convinced look.

" I am really. I swear."

Once she sees Kelso rounding the corner heading towards the basement Brooke looks over towards Caroline.

" Can you believe those guys. Did you see the way they were checking her out. I'm sorry but she is not that hot."

" I know right. Just who does she think she is. But i have a idea to fix this."

" And this idea is?"

" I'll show you. Follow me. We are going to my house."

Seeing Caroline making her way towards the sliding doors Brooke follows after her when she stops after she hears footsteps quickly approaching the kitchen.

" Hey where are you guys going?"

Looking over her shoulder a smile comes to Brooke's face when she sees Kelso at the far end of the room licking a popsicle while in his other hand he is holding a unwrapped popsicle. With her smile widening Brooke walks over towards Kelso before stopping a foot away from him.

" I'm going over to Caroline's house for a little while. Will you be good while i am gone?"

Feeling Brooke wrapping her arms around the back of his neck a smile quickly from across Kelso's face before he gives her a nod a quick nod.

" Definitely!"

With her smile widening Brooke leans in before giving Kelso a gentle kiss.

" Good."

Taking her eyes away from Kelso's eyes Brooke looks down towards the unwrapped popsicle in his other hand.

" Is that for me?"

Looking back up seeing Kelso giving her a nod Brooke gently grabs the popsicle from his hand before she unwraps the popsicle. Making sure that he is watching close Brooke starts to lick the popsicle with a seductive smile across her face.

" When I get back later how about you and I go see a late movie showing? Just the two of us. You know all alone. We would get to do whatever we want. Sound good sweetie?"

Seeing a wide smile forming on Kelso's face Brooke lets out a few giggles before making her way back towards the door. As she gets halfway through the sliding door Brooke turns to look back at Kelso with a smile still across her face before she waives goodbye to her boyfriend and follows after Caroline down the driveway.

Within seconds of Brooke and Caroline leaving Jackie returns into the kitchen with Eric and Penny following right behind her.

" And this is the kitchen. But you might have already guessed that."

Giving Jackie a nod before she has a chance to respond something catches Penny's eyes inside of the kitchen. In fact she turns to see a frozen Kelso in the corner of the room with his eyes staring at the sliding doors leading to outside. Reaching over Penny waives a hand in front of Kelso's face not getting any reaction at all from him before she looks over towards Jackie with a confused look.

" Is he always like this?"

Not understanding what his cousin means Eric walks away from Jackie's side towards Penny and Kelso before turning to look at Kelso. Seeing Kelso frozen to the spot Eric glances over towards Jackie.

" Brooke did it again Jackie!"

" Michael is frozen again isn't he?"

Seeing her cousin looking over to give Jackie a small nod Penny glances between the two of them giving each a confused look.

" This happens often?"

" Yes and no. It only happens when Brooke promises something special to Michael. You know some special alone time with him."

" Ohhh. So how do we break him out of this? He seems unresponsive."

" Oh there is some ways around it. Here i will show you. Hey Kelso the Pincottis just got a new dog next door! Wanna go check it out?"

Snapping out of his daze Kelso looks over towards Eric with wide eyes and a large smile forming on his face..

" A new dog!"

The group lets out a small laugh as they watch Kelso quickly make his way out of the house before he heads towards the Pinciotti residence.

* * *

A half and hour later after a quick stop at Brooke's house to grab a few things now sitting under a tanning bulb inside of Caroline's bedroom in their bikinis are Brooke and Caroline. After hearing Caroline explain that they needed to out hot Penny in order to gain back the guys attention Brooke laughed at her friend's reason before agreeing to get a tan. Besides it had been a long time since she had gotten one anyways. With a quick stop at her house to grab her bikini top with a smile on her face Brooke flips down a pair of sunglasses down across her face as she starts to relax in her chair.

" See what did i tell you. Isn't this a great idea. Besides this will show Penny to not mess with us. I mean how dare she try to out hot us in front of our guys."

" Yeah it's not like we go to her town and try to out whore her. She just can't show up all hot and start shaking her butt in front of our guys. If our guys are going to be fantasizing about anyone. It should be us."

" Right! Let's just hope that they don't get any ideas like moisturizing us after they see our new tans. Because we are not going to let them do that. Right?"

" Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Giving Brooke a nod Caroline flips down her pair of sunglasses before she slowly closes her eyes as she relaxes in her chair.

* * *

Just a few hours later fresh off seeing a movie at the theatre Eric leads a laughing Jackie and Penny towards the house. For the last couple of minutes with a blush across his face Eric listened in as Jackie told Penny about some of his embarrassing moments of the last year. Stories such as when he along with the rest of the guys accidently stole the toys meant for the kids that were attending the church party on Christmas. Well technically it was Kelso but Eric and the rest were also to be blamed slightly. But the one thing on Eric's mind was thank god Jackie hasn't told her about his first tattoo.

But now with his face returning to normal Eric leads Jackie and Penny into the kitchen where he finds his mother and father sitting at the kitchen table.

" Hey kids! So how was the movie?"

" It was okay mom."

" Actually the movie was very educational Aunt Kitty."

Hearing Jackie and Penny letting out a few giggles Eric watches the girls leave the kitchen before he turns to look back at his parents.

" So what was all that about son?"

" Oh Jackie has been telling Penny some stories about me from the past few years."

" Ahh so stories about you being a dumbass then?"

Reaching back Eric rubs the back of his neck as he gives his father a nervous smile.

" Well yeah. But i like to call them adventures."

" Eric you can polish a turd it's still a turd. Once a dumbass always a dumbass in my book."

Kitty shakes her head before she looks over towards Eric with a small smile on her face.

" Well they are sure bonding well. They have been getting along really well."

" Well that is good. They are both nice girls and it would be nice to see Penny make a few friends while she is here this weekend. I hope you don't mind but we are letting Penny use your's and Jackie's bedroom this weekend. You can sleep in the basement for the weekend."

" I don't mind mom. I guess it's so Hyde doesn't get any wild ideas?"

" No. Steven is a good boy. It's just sometimes he can be a little bit of a…."

" Dumbass!"

Both Eric and Kitty to look towards a grinning Red before Eric looks back towards his mother.

" I was going to say numb skull but i suppose dumbass also works. Eric can you go retrieve the girls? Lunch will be ready shortly."

" Okay mom."

Slowly Eric makes his way out of the kitchen into the living room before heading towards the stairs.

Meanwhile upstairs sitting in the middle of her bed Jackie retells the story of Eric's first tattoo to Penny. As she tries to suppress her laughter Jackie hears Penny giggling out to some of the details of the story.

" I swear after a few seconds of seeing the tattoo on his butt on bursted out laughing. I just couldn't stop laughing. All that i was picturing in my mind was the little yellow bird. It hurt so bad that i thought i was going to pee myself from laughing so hard."

After a few seconds of laughing Penny stops before taking a few deep breathes.

" That was really sweet of Eric to do. Regardless of the results it's the thought that counts."

" I totally agree. After a few days of teasing Eric about his new tattoo along with everyone else, I decided to get a tattoo myself. What was really sweet was Eric decided he wanted to get another tattoo. But this time of the results he wanted."

" So he did get a tattoo of your name! That is so sweet. So where did he get it this time?"

" Oh he got it on his right arm. He got a tattoo of my name with this aircraft thing protecting over it. What was really sweet by Eric was it was his idea to get a tattoo of my name."

Seeing Jackie looking down towards her right hand with a smile Penny follows her eyes before a wide smile comes to Penny's face.

" Is that what i think it is?"

" Yes it is. It's a promise ring. Eric got it for me on my birthday."

" He really has changed hasn't he?"

Taking her eyes away from her ring Jackie looks up towards Penny with a confused look.

" What do you mean?"

" The last few times i visited Eric was a little bit of a jerk. I know we were both young and kids do the stupidest things but some of the things he did were cruel."

" I know. I have heard some of the things that Eric did to you. But you do need to know that he does feel really bad about it. If he could go back and prevent those things from happening he would. You can believe me on that."

" I know. That is the reason why i have decided to not get revenge on Eric this weekend. After seeing the change in him and how he truly sorry he is, I won't engage on my plan."

" What did you have planned for me?"

Turning their heads Jackie and Penny see Eric leaning against the doorframe with a small smile.

" My plan was to convince you that i was actually adopted and that we were not actually related. Once you believed the story i was going to flirt with you all weekend until the time was right for you to get busted by your parents."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Eric looks towards Penny with a smile.

" You're right. That would have been a good plan against any of the other guys but not against me."

" How so?"

" Eric is a one woman man. There has been other girls that have tried to flirt with Eric but each time he shoots them down. It's just one of the many little things that i love about him."

With his smile widening Eric approaches the bed before leaning forward towards Jackie giving her a gentle kiss.

" If you lovely ladies will follow me. My mother said lunch will be ready shortly. Oh yeah by the way Penny make yourself comfortable. Our bedroom is yours for the weekend."

" What about you? Where will you sleep Eric?"

" Oh don't worry about me. I'll sleep on the basement couch for the weekend."

Reaching up Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck as she gives him a bright smile.

" Not without me you're not. Lover."

After giving Eric a quick kiss Jackie gets off the bed before grabbing a hold of Eric's hands. Slowly Jackie leads Eric towards the bedroom door before looking over her shoulder at Penny.

" You guys go ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Seeing Jackie giving her a nod Penny watches Jackie and Eric leave the bedroom before she slowly starts to unpack a few things from one of her bags.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Caroline's house underneath the tanning bulb Brooke and Caroline are sleeping peacefully when suddenly a low knock comes from Caroline's closed bedroom door. Hearing the knock Brooke slowly opens her eyes as she sits up from her chair.

Right as she flips the sunglasses off her face a smile comes to Brooke's face as she looks down. Seeing that Caroline's crazy plan worked and she has a good tan Brooke gets up from her seat before making her way towards the door. Once she opens the door her smile gets wider when she sees her boyfriend.

Once he saw the bedroom door open to reveal his girlfriend with a new tan instantly Kelso's jaw dropped. After a few seconds of being in a shocked state Kelso looks up to see a bright smile on Brooke's face.

" See something you like?"

Not able to say a word Kelso nods his head which earns him a few giggles from Brooke before he feels her giving him a quick kiss.

" So what are you doing here sweetie?"

" Oh i was hoping that we could see a earlier showing instead of having to wait later. Besides i missed you."

With her smile widening Brooke gives Kelso a gentle kiss before nodding her head.

" Okay but first we have to wake up Caroline."

Quietly Brooke makes her way over towards Caroline before gently shaking Caroline's shoulders.

" Hey it's time to wake up."

Slowly opening her eyes Caroline looks over towards Brooke before relaxing back in her chair.

" 5 more minutes."

Looking over her shoulder Brooke shrugs her shoulders at Kelso before following after her boyfriend out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Just a few short hours later the gang minus Kelso,Brooke,and Caroline are sitting in the basement laughing. With Penny listening in everyone takes turns going back and forth telling stories about the crazy things that they have done over the years. From the Christmas incident to the dine and dash. Heck even the gang told Penny about Fez's driving lessons despite Fez's protests.

As Hyde gets finished telling the story of his first driving lesson with Fez in the El Camino the gang turns to see Kelso and Brooke entering the basement hand in hand with wide smiles across their faces. With her eyes going wide a smile comes to Jackie's face as she looks at Brooke's new tan.

" Nice tan Brooke!"

" Thank you. It was Caroline's idea."

Looking around the room not seeing Caroline anywhere in sight Brooke turns to look at Fez.

" Speaking of which where is Caroline? I figured she would have been over here by now."

" I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since this morning."

When everyone hears the basement door slowly opening everyone turns towards the door when their eyes go wide. At the door is Caroline with a bad case of sunburn.

" What the heck happened to you?"

Caroline looks over towards Jackie with a frown.

" I fell asleep under a tanning bulb. It's not that bad is it?"

Caroline watches everyone shake their heads before she turns to look towards Fez with puppy dog eyes.

" Fez can you put some lotion on me? My back feels like it is on fire. Please?"

Nodding his head Fez follows after Caroline out of the basement. Once the basement door closes the rest of the gang lets out a laugh.


	40. Play Ball!

Chapter 40: Forman Baseball

With the rest of the weekend going by smoothly Eric and Jackie started to bond with Penny. Eric started to realize that maybe he was all wrong about Penny. That maybe she wasn't that bad. In fact he started to like her even more. Especially after she had managed to pull a prank on a certain gang member. Looking on with Jackie by his side Eric witnessed Penny unleash the plan she had made especially onto Hyde. Well with modifications. Once Red had come down the stairs to see Hyde making a move on Penny with fire in his eyes Red ordered Hyde to his room. In fact none of the gang saw Hyde the following day. When they asked Red about it Red with a grin told them that Hyde was under room arrest for the day without the chance of early proul.

Meanwhile as he started bonding with his cousin for the 1st time something else was also going on with Eric. Each time he would look in Jackie's direction a smile would come to Eric's face. A smile not just displaying pure happiness but also love. Love for his girlfriend for always encouraging him to do the right thing even though sometimes he hated the idea of it. When he would doubt himself that was when she would step in and give him the strength to do what needed to be done. To be his rock during the tough times.

Once Monday morning came and the gang waved goodbye to Penny everything started to get back to normal. The gang would hang out in the basement each and every day sharing laughs with each other. Red and Kitty would end up socializing with Bob and Joanne. Something that had been happening a lot of late ever since Donna left for California.

But as the 3rd week of July came a surprise was in store for Eric and Jackie. One afternoon while he was making adjustments to the motorcycle that the gang had gotten him for his birthday Red phoned into the radio station when a chance to win a few baseball tickets came through the radio. Once he had gotten in with a smile on his face Red gave the correct answer to the announcer's question about the Brewers before the announcer declared him the winner of the contest. In fact that due to giving the correct answer Red was awarded with 3 tickets to the Milwaukee Brewers game the following day.

Knowing who exactly he was going to take Red made an announcement at dinner that he was taking Eric and Jackie to the Brewers game with him tomorrow. Although neither Eric or Jackie knew anything about the Brewers or had watched a professional baseball game before they both were excited for the next day. A day that would bring them onto a new adventure.

Now sitting in her bleacher seat Jackie looks over towards the baseball diamond as she watches the game unfolding with Eric and Red. After getting into the stadium with some time to spare Jackie lead Eric hand in hand through the baseball stadium. In fact what they found on their way through the stadium brought smiles to both Eric's and Jackie's faces. Bernie Brewer the mascot of the Milwaukee Brewers. With wasting a second Eric and Jackie got a picture taken with their team's mascot before returning back to Red. With a quick stop at one of the stands to get a few hats Eric and Jackie made it back to Red before they took their assigned seats.

As the game started from her seat Jackie listened in as Red told her and Eric about the game of baseball. From whom each of the superstar players are on each time to some of the basic rules of the game. With the score 3-1 in favor of the visiting Boston Red Sox and the game entering into the bottom of the 3rd inning Jackie turns away from the baseball diamond to look towards Eric with a bright smile on her face. Once she sees that Eric turns his attention towards her direction Jackie watches Eric return the smile before she feels his lips pressed to her own for a gentle kiss. Hearing the announcer's voice stating that a Milwaukee Brewers's hitter is making his way towards the plate Jackie looks back towards the baseball diamond as she leans her head down on Eric's shoulder.

With interested eyes Jackie watches the Red Sox's pitcher rear back and throw a fastball before seconds later a loud crack his heard throughout the stadium and the baseball is sent flying into left field. At the same time Jackie gets up from her seat with Eric and Red before they let out a cheer as the baseball makes its way over the left field fence for a home run. Once she sees the Brewers player rounding the bases Jackie takes her seat before looking towards Eric.

" Huh. This game doesn't look so hard."

Looking over Eric gives Jackie a shocked look as he sees her glancing back and forth between him and the baseball diamond.

" What? You can't be serious. Those guys are throwing the baseball at like 100 miles per hour! Only a few people in the world can play this game."

" Still doesn't look so hard to me. If it was so hard then why are so many players getting hits?"

" Jackie they are professional ball players. They are paid to do this for a living beautiful. All these guys do is play baseball. Their daily schedule is sleep,eat,play baseball,and then repeat."

" Still doesn't look so tough to me. I bet that i could get a hit off one of these guys. I mean that guy just hit a ball over the fence so why can't I."

Red looks over from his seat towards Jackie with a grin on his face.

" Oh really. You think you would be able to get a hit off a ball player?"

" Yes i do. In fact i know so."

" Alright then. I propose a little wager then."

Jackie turns her attention away from the baseball diamond to look towards Red with a raised eyebrow.

" Like what Mr Forman?"

" How about this. Once the ball game is over before we leave the ballpark we will go over to one of the stands to pick up a few things. Some things like a few baseballs and a baseball bat. When we get home I will give you one at bat to get a hit off of me. If you get a hit off of me then next Friday I will take you and everyone else out to supper. We will go wherever you like."

Taking his eyes away from Jackie's direction Eric looks over towards his father with a confused look across his face.

" Um I hate to give you the news dad but you're not a professional ball player. Jackie said that she could get a hit off a professional."

" Oh you don't need to worry about that son. Even though i never played professionally when i was in the military there was times when my squad and I played a few games of baseball to pass the time. I was the pitcher for my team. I was pretty good at pitching. Still am."

" And what if you win Mr Forman? What do you get?"

" I get to say i told you so."

Hearing Red letting out a small laugh a smile comes to Jackie's face as she rolls her eyes before she locks eyes with Red after she hears him stop laughing.

" Oh come on Mr Forman. There must be something that you want?

" Okay,okay. How about if i win then you have to make everyone a homemade meal next Friday. Like some steaks and pie. Definitely some pie. Like blueberry or apple."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie gives Red a bright smile and nod before turning back towards the game.

" Deal."

* * *

Just a few hours later after the Milwaukee Brewers ended up coming from behind to beat the Red Sox 8-6 Eric and Jackie were lead out of the baseball stadium by Red after they had made a few stops at some of the stands. Once they had all the equipment that Red deemed they needed which included baseballs,a batting helmet,batting gloves,a few gloves,and a baseball bat the small group loaded the equipment into the trunk of the Vista Cruiser before Red drove Eric and Jackie back to the Forman residence.

While Red went to retrieve Bob next door explaining that he would give them some time to practice with the few spare precious moments that presented itself Eric brought Jackie around to the back of the house to get some batting practice in. Although neither were gifted at sports the young couple with their time alone had fun in the back yard. Eric would underhand pitch the baseballs to Jackie before she would take a few swings. In fact some of Jackie's swings caused both her and Eric to laugh. The first swing she ever took caused her to not only spin around but the bat to go flying from her hand into the yard. But things got better from there on out. In fact despite her small frame Jackie started to hit the baseball with authority. Baseball after baseball that left Eric's hand were instantly crushed by Jackie into the fence. But the last hit that Jackie got caused her to break out in uncontrollable laughter after the baseball had bounce off the fence and hit Eric directly in the butt.

After just a half and hour Eric and Jackie retrieved the gang after Red had returned over towards the house. Once he explained that it would be better to have the little contest next door due to Bob's backyard being bigger Jackie and Eric lead the gang over towards the Pinciotti residence. After arriving in the backyard of the Pinciotti residence while Eric equipped Jackie with everything that she would need Red handed out a few gloves to Bob and Kelso with the explanation that Bob would serve as his catcher while Kelso would be his outfielder. But once Red had turned to get a fair distance away everyone looked over to see Brooke whispering something into Kelso's ear. Once she had seen Kelso running to take his position Jackie looked over towards Brooke before a smile came to her face when Brooke winked towards her.

Now as she takes her position at the trash can lid that has been assigned to be the home plate Jackie receives a good luck kiss from Eric before she looks over to see Red looking over his shoulder at Kelso.

" You ready keedle head?"

Looking down at the baseball glove in his hand the only thing that is on Kelso's mind is the promise Brooke had just made to him. The promise that if he allowed the baseball to land in the yard that Brooke would reward him later for helping her friend. Kelso is snapped out of these thoughts when he hears a loud whistle. Looking up Kelso sees everyone looking at him before he takes a ready stance.

" What? Oh ready!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Red turns to look at Jackie. Seeing Jackie taking a batting stance Red pounds the baseball in his glove as he locks eyes with Jackie.

" You ready Jackie?"

" I'm ready Mr Forman!"

Taking his pitching stance Red rears back and throws a fastball towards the middle of the plate. Seeing a flash coming Jackie swings the bat with all of her might before she spins around and lands on the ground on her butt. Looking up with wide eyes Jackie watches Bob take the baseball out of his glove before throwing it back to Red.

" Strike one!"

Hearing everyone cheering her on Jackie gets up from the ground. As she leans the baseball bat on her side and starts to dust herself off Jackie looks over to see Red with a I told you so look across his face. Feeling determined to wipe the look from Red's face Jackie grabs the baseball bat before walking back up to the plate. As she takes her batting stance once again Jackie in her mind starts to make adjustments as she replays the last pitch in her mind. Adjustments such as when she would need to swing the bat. Once she sees Red looking towards her way Jackie gives Red a nod before she watches him rear back to throw another pitch. As she swings the bat for the second time the results were not to Jackie's liking. She makes contact against the baseball but very little as the ball tips off the bat into Bob's baseball glove.

" Strike two!"

Seeing Jackie taking a few steps back Eric takes a few steps forward before throwing his hands up into the air into a timeout stance.

" Time!"

Slowly Eric walks up to Jackie before taking her in his arms. Glancing over seeing his father shaking his head towards his and Jackie's direction Eric leans down and whispers into Jackie's ear.

" You can do it beautiful. I believe in you."

Seeing Jackie lean her head back and giving him a bright smile Eric slowly moves the batting helmet up before giving Jackie a gentle kiss.

" Make him pay for underestimating you beautiful."

With a grin forming on her face Jackie gives Eric a nod before looking back at Red.

" Okay break it up you two. I have someone that i need to strike out."

As she adjusts her helmet Jackie walks back up towards the plate before taking her batting stance.

" Home cooked meal here i come."

With a grin on her face Jackie tightens her hold on the baseball bat as she sees Red taking his pitching stance. Once she sees Red rearing back to throw suddenly time starts to slow down in Jackie's mind. The baseball slowly makes its way towards the plate before she rears back and swings the bat with all of her might. Suddenly a crack is heard as the barrel of the bat makes good contact with the baseball launching it into the air towards the fence. Dropping the bat a bright smile comes to Jackie's face as she sees the baseball going over the Pinciotti fence before she jumps up with a fist raised into the air.

" I did it!"

Looking away from Red with haste Jackie rips the baseball helmet from her head and throws the helmet to the side as she jumps into the waiting arms of Eric before she gives Eric a deep kiss.

 **Author Notes: Hey everyone! I would like to thank all those that are following this story as well as all those that leave me reviews about the story. That being said i have a small announcement. Nothing bad so you don't have to worry. I am a writer that likes to include my followers and readers in my stories. That being said every 25 reviews starting with whoever leaves review 125 i will add a scene or a different version of their favorite That 70's Show eposide into the story. Best example is a review from John73. He asked if i would include a scene from the eposide that Eric killed Mr Bonkers in. I instead remade the eposide. I love hearing feedback for my stories and if you are lucky enough or want your voice to be heard leave a review or PM.**

 **Pootamis**


	41. Carnival Fun

Chapter 41: Carnival Fun

As the month of July came to an end and August slowly starting a heat wave started to make its way into Point Place. In fact on some days the heat became so unbearable that nobody wanted to go outside. On most days the gang would sit inside of the nice cool basement enjoying the luxury of a nice new air conditioner next to them that everyone pitched in for. Other days when they felt adventurous the gang would find its way over towards the local pool before diving straight into the cold refreshing water. Well almost everyone did anyways. Still nervous about getting sunburned again after the whole Penny fiasco Caroline would protest or make up some kind of excuse to get away each and every time the word pool was mentioned. However each time this occurred she would end up caving in and going with the rest of the gang to the pool after Jackie and Brooke would convince her to go by debunking every excuse she would throw at them.

While the guys would dive into the pool and swim a few laps around the pool the girls meanwhile would kick back and relax on a few of the chairs that had been near the pool area catching some rays. In fact on most days at the pool to what each of the girls found adorable was they would also attract a small group of young boys. Some that the girls had guessed to be under ten. Each time the girls would look at the group of young boys they would let out a small laugh from seeing the blushes come across each of the boy's faces when they were caught staring at them. But one day the girls noticed that a few of the boys had started to gain some courage. In fact what Jackie and Brooke knew as a way for their attention to be drawn to the young boys a beach ball would always end up near one of their chairs. When one of the boys had come over to get the beach ball from Brooke that was when he was busted checking out Brooke up close. Once the boy ran away with his friends screaming with pride that she touched him with a smile Jackie started to laugh at Brooke reaction when Brooke's cheeks burned bright red from embarrassment.

But now as summer vacation starts to come to an end with school just a week away a small carnival had started to make its way into Point Place. Once they had found out about the carnival that was coming to town the gang decided to go and partake in the activities that the carnival would provide to end the summer. Their last fun event before the summer would come back to an end and the school year would begin.

With everyone deciding to meet up at the carnival on the last Sunday of their summer vacation the last week of the summer was uneventful. At the beginning of the week Jackie and Brooke had brought Eric and Kelso to the mall to retrieve school supplies. Something that only became a nightmare shortly after for Eric and Kelso when Jackie and Brooke decided that since they were at the mall anyways that they should do some clothes shopping. But as Friday came that was when the gang was in for a shock in the form of a returning teenager. While they were standing around in the driveway playing a game of horse that Fez was dominating after displaying some crazy shooting skills everyone in the gang witnessed Donna walking by towards her house with a few bags in her hands.

The following day once they had seen Bob having a talk with Red and Kitty about the punishment Bob had in store for Donna for running away to California inside of the kitchen Eric and Jackie listened in with a smile on their faces. In fact their smile only got wider as they heard Bob telling the Formans that he had enrolled Donna into a catholic school just for girls in order to straighten her out. This brightened Eric's and Jackie's mood immediately as they thought of what it meant for them. Possibilities such as never having to deal with Donna ever again at school now. Not having to deal with the constant drama at school anymore. In fact they wouldn't have to see her at all.

But now as Sunday comes with smiles on their faces Eric and Jackie get out of the Vista Cruiser before slowly heading out of the parking lot towards the carnival. Seeing Kelso's van parked near the front of the parking lot the young couple makes their way towards the van hand in hand before they spot a waiving Brooke in the distance. Seeing Kelso and Brooke leaning off the van with a smile across their faces Eric and Jackie make their way over towards them before stopping a few feet away.

" Hey guys! Where is everyone else?"

" Oh Caroline and Fez have already made their way inside of the carnival. Fez ended up seeing this a candy stand in front of the carnival and ran inside with Caroline chasing after him. As for Hyde, I guess he decided to stay home. He said that he was going to hang out with Leo tonight. Well that is what he told us anyways."

Giving Brooke a nod Jackie turns her attention over towards Kelso before giving him a stern look.

" Alright Michael let's go over the rules again. They are the same rules that are applied from Funland."

Raising up a hand Brooke waives her hand at Jackie.

" There is no need. I have already gone over the rules with Michael. Plus this time i came up with a plan to ensure what happened at Funland doesn't repeat itself. We wouldn't want that. Right Michael?"

Glancing over Jackie sees Kelso giving her a nod with an embarrassed look across his face before she looks back towards Brooke.

" And this plan would be what exactly?"

With a smile across her face Brooke makes her way over towards the passenger's side door of the van before opening up the door. Reaching inside Brooke pulls a small dog leash off the passenger's seat before raising up the leash causing Eric and Jackie to laugh.

" That is so awesome!"

With his face getting even redder Kelso looks over towards Eric and Jackie with a small glare as he feels Brooke applying the leasing to his right arm.

" Ha,ha,ha laugh it up you guys. This is totally embarrassing for me."

Looking over with a bright smile across her face Brooke wraps her arms around the back of Kelso's neck before she watches him turn to look towards her.

" I don't want to lose you again. That is the only reason why you are wearing the leash. But since you are doing this for me later on i will make it up to you."

Seeing a wide smile come across her boyfriend's face Brooke giggled before leaning forward giving Kelso a gentle kiss. Breaking off the kiss Brooke grabs a hold of Kelso's hand before leading him towards the carnival with Eric and Jackie following after them.

Once the group had made their way inside of the carnival that was when the fun got started. First it started when they found Fez and Caroline at one of the first stands. Upon seeing the state that Fez was currently in which they knew to be his candy daze the group let out a small laugh. With Caroline by his side shaking her head and Fez's clothes completely covered in chocolate the group after a few minutes managed to pull Fez away from the candy stand into the carnival despite his protests. In fact dispute Brooke's own protests at it Jackie took the dog leash off of Kelso's arm before applying it to Fez's arm with the excuse that it was for his own good. From there Caroline held a firm hold at the other end of the leash as the group slowly separated across the carnival grounds.

Seeing a game that he knew to be good at with a smile Eric had quickly lead Jackie over towards one of the stands displaying a small shooting game. When the man behind the booth explained the rules of the game quickly to Eric and Jackie with a smile across his face Eric payed for the fee to try the game before taking a seat at the stand. With countless kids across from him in each direction Eric let out a small grin as he grabbed a hold of his squirt gun before taking aim. Right as the man behind the booth got out of the way and declared the start of the game Eric pressed down on the trigger of his water gun firing at his target. A small picture of a clown with a opening in his mouth. With his meter quickly going up within a couple of seconds the game had ended with Eric being declared the winner.

With his opponents making their way from the stand in defeat with a smile Eric listened in to the man ask what prize he wanted from the shelf. Looking over towards Jackie seeing her eyes focused on a certain object Eric followed her eyes before pointing at a large stuffed blue teddy bear. Within seconds Eric walked away with a smiling Jackie holding the large stuffed bear.

As they continued to try out the games from a few of the stands including a whack a mole game that Jackie with a smile had enjoyed playing after she explained that she was seeing a few other people instead of the moles popping out of the holes Eric and Jackie met back up with Brooke and Kelso. Upon seeing their friends with a stuffed bear similar to Jackie's bear only in purple in Brooke's hands the young couple listened in as Brooke told them that Michael had won her the bear. Well it was more of given to them after the man behind the booth had pleaded with them to please move onto another stand after Kelso had thrown a few darts that completely missed the mark and headed for him.

From there the two couples stayed together throughout the rest of the carnival enjoying the others company. Each couple played game from each stand they came across throughout the carnival. First it started when they found a test your strength game. Something that made the group burst out in laughter when Brooke had scored a higher score than Kelso dispute Kelso claiming that he had let his girlfriend win.

Next came a stop and throw game. A simple game of getting three plastic balls inside of three cups. A game dispute their best efforts Eric and Kelso struggled in. But the same could not be said for Jackie and Brooke. In fact they seemed to become experts at the game. After watching the girls take a couple of turns at the game winning prize after prize from the shelf the man from behind the booth had asked the couples to politely leave which after dispute their hands full of new prizes Jackie and Brooke were lead away from the stand by their boyfriends pleading just one more game with their eyes glued to the stand in back of them.

Once the group had quickly made their way back into the parking lot towards each of their vehicles to store away the prizes they had won the couples had quickly made their way back inside. When they started to make their way past the stop and throw game the girls were quickly steered away from the stand by their boyfriends dispute their protests.

But then things had gotten back on track. In fact things started to get to a high note when the group had made its way towards a small ferris wheel. Once their respective turns had come up each couple had gotten into two different seats before the ride started but not before Eric had whispered something to the man controlling the ride. Something that caused the man to look towards him and Jackie with a smile before he had given a thumbs up to Eric.

With their seat rising up high into the air and stopping at the top with a smile on his face Eric looked over towards Jackie to see a wide smile across her face. As he continues to see the look of amazement across Jackie's face from seeing their town below Eric's smile widened before he laces his hand with Jackie's. Seeing Jackie turns to look towards him with a bright smile on her face Eric leans towards her from his seat before pressing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.


	42. Battle of the Sexes

Chapter 42: Battle of the Sexes

With summer vacation coming to an end and despite their best efforts once the morning of their first day of their Senior year of high school had come Eric and Jackie had made their way into the high school. First when the alarm clock had gone off the young couple looked towards each other with sleepy eyes before agreeing to 5 more minutes of sleep. Once they had gotten themselves comfortable again and closed their eyes a never ending knock came at their bedroom door. Dispute trying to ignore the noise Eric and Jackie's eyes popped open when they heard the voice of Red coming from the other side. A stern voice of him saying it was time to wake up little piggies. That if he had to huff and puff to blow this door down then some foots were going up a certain piggies asses. This had quickly caught their attention and the young couple got up out of bed and got dressed. With a quick breakfast of seeing Red looking towards them with a large grin across his face the young couple gathered their things and headed for school.

Once they had arrived at the school things started to look the same as they always were for them when arriving at the high school. In fact to their knowledge when looking around not many things had changed. Maybe a new couple here and there but not much change.

The popular crowd of girls that Jackie had used to hang out with would be gathered outside near a lunch table talking about different subjects such as boys and clothing. But to her now Jackie referred to them as the tattle tales of the school which she nicknamed the gossip. A group that could not be told anything otherwise they would spread the news throughout the school like wildfire.

The jocks would hang out in the cafeteria sharing jokes and laughs with everyone with the occasional prank here and there. A group that the gang had quickly taken a liking too as they shared some of the same qualities they did while also helping them pull a few pranks on some of the teachers inside of the school years prior.

But from there the first day of school was uneventful. In each class they went into the same thing happened. Teachers would introduce themselves to the class before handing out a few books that they would need for their class. A complete bore fest to each of the members of the gang. In fact once the 3rd class period had come the gang let out a laugh when they saw Kelso sleeping at his desk once their teacher had started to introduce themselves.

Once the long school day had come to an end and after going to the main office of the school to have their class schedules changed so they would have each class together throughout the day Eric and Jackie made their way back home before crashing on the basement couch. For the next few days things would repeat themselves. Eric and Jackie would wake up each morning to their alarm clock before having a nice breakfast with the rest of the Forman family and Hyde. On some mornings Jackie would help Kitty make the rest of breakfast once she had arrived inside of the kitchen. On other days breakfast would already be at the table and be ready to be served out.

Through the first few weeks of school things started out small. A few homework assignments handed out here and there. This all ended once the second week of September had started and the first school project was handed out. A school report about the United States and the Soviet Union relations. A project that forced students of the class to pair up for the project. Something that was not a problem towards any member of the gang. Jackie,Brooke,and Caroline instantly paired up with their respective boyfriends for the school project while Hyde had gotten paired up with one of their school classmates Chrissy.

A girl that had caught Hyde's eye ever since he had seen her for the first time at the Hub. Someone who shared the same opinions as Hyde. In fact if they seemed almost identical. The only thing that was different was she was mysterious. After Hyde had introduced himself to the girl and had listened to her voice out her opinions for just a few minutes Hyde had declared dreamly that he had loved her. Something the gang had teased him about for the first week of school. With jokes that Hyde had a crush on the new biker chick named Chrissy. But it didn't bother Hyde one bit. Especially after Chrissy for just a few days Hyde entered into the basement with a grin across his face that the guys knew all too well.

But something seemed to strike a nerve with the girls when they were around Chrissy. Maybe it was due to what they had heard Chrissy say to Hyde the first day she walked into the Hub. Her saying that she was only here to pass through town. When they asked her why she was in school if she was passing through town the girls witnessed Chrissy shrug her shoulders before saying to pass the time.

Once the school day had ended the group split up into their respective groups to do their school project. Brooke took Kelso over to the library dispute Kelso pleading with Brooke to not take him there due to the mean old librarian that walked the halls of the library. Caroline lead Fez over to her house claiming that she had a few books in storage that could help them complete their report quickly.

Hyde ended up disappearing with Chrissy shortly after the bell rang ending the school day to what the others figured to them having some alone time with each other. Following in Hyde's example knowing that they had a few hours to themselves each afternoon Eric and Jackie quickly made it back home for their own special alone time. With the knowledge that their report was not due for a week Eric and Jackie had a nice long study break. A break that was very enjoyable for both.

Now as their study break has ended Eric and Jackie slowly start to redress. Once they have both gotten dressed with smiles on their faces the young couple give each other a quick kiss before retrieving their school things from the ground.

" I am so glad that you are my study partner. You make learning fun!"

With a smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward giving Eric a quick kiss before she opens up her text book.

" You make studying fun too. But no more study breaks. We need to get this report done."

" Alright. Your wish is my command beautiful. Alright let's see. A report on the state of Us/Soviet relations. Okay we need a title."

" Hmm how about Current State of US/Soviet Relations?"

" Damn you're smart."

As Eric hears Jackie letting out a few giggles Eric starts to write down in his note book.

" US/Soviet Relations."

Looking up from his notebook Eric sees Jackie looking at him with a bright smile before within seconds he takes her in his arms and starts a makeout session with his girlfriend. A short while later the young couple gets dressed once again from their study break. Looking around not seeing a certain article of clothing anywhere in sight Jackie looks over towards Eric as he picks up their textbooks from the ground.

" Sweetie have you seen my bra? I can't find it anywhere?"

Taking a quick look around the room not seeing her bra anywhere Eric turns back towards Jackie shaking his head before he sees her shrug her shoulders.

" All well. Guess i will have to go braless for now."

Grabbing her shirt Jackie puts it on before taking a seat on the bed as Eric sits down next to her. Reaching over Jackie takes her text book from Eric's hands before opening it back up.

" Okay seriously now we need to get this report done. So keep your hands to yourself mister."

" I couldn't agree with you anymore. But you are so cute. Everytime i look at you, I get lost in your beauty."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie looks up from her textbook before pecking Eric on the lips.

" Thank you. But seriously let's get this report done. After we have finished we can continue our study breaks without a worry on our minds."

Seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie looks back down her text book before quickly reading through a few paragraphs.

" Okay how about we start off with this. With a push of a button. The two superpowers could condemn us to painful,fiery deaths."

Looking down to his notebook Eric starts to write what Jackie had just said down.

" Fiery….deaths. Wait superpowers?"

Looking up from his notebook Eric sees Jackie shrugging her shoulders.

" I got the idea from your comic books. It has a nice ring to it."

" So does that mean when Halloween comes around that you will be dressing up in a costume this year. Something really cute and hot like Wonder Woman?"

" Hey get your mind out of the gutter mister! We have a report to focus on. But to answer your question maybe if you are good."

Looking over seeing a wide smile on Eric's face Jackie nods her head down to his notebook.

" Report first then we will discuss Halloween plans."

Giving Jackie a nod Eric looks back down towards his notebook as he readies his pencil to write.

" Okay next write this. The arms race began with the massive buildup of bombers by the Soviet Union."

" Um Jackie the United States actually started the arms buildup."

" No they didn't. What about the bomber gap."

" The bomber gap came in 1954 and it was believed then that the Soviet Union had deployed jet powered bombers. However the United States had already successfully tested the first nuclear weapon in this world's history in July of 1945."

" Are you sure? I was pretty sure that the Soviet Union had created the first nuclear weapon before the United States."

" I am sure beautiful. Just relax. You will get the same A that i do baby."

Looking up from his notebook with a small smile Eric's smile disappears when he sees Jackie giving him a small glare.

" What did you just say?"

Taking a gulp Eric slowly locks eyes with Jackie.

" Baby?"

" Before that."

" Beautiful."

" In the middle."

" You will get the same A that i do?"

" Eric!"

Looking away from Jackie for a brief second to look down towards his notebook Eric takes a deep breathe before looking back up towards a glaring Jackie.

" Well do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie crosses her arms before she watches Eric drop his pencil and grabs her hands gently.

" I'm sorry,i'm sorry! I don't know why that came out! It just popped in my mind! I swear!"

" Eric, you can't just ignore my ideas."

" I'm not ignoring your ideas. It's just that i truly believe that i am right and you are wrong about this. Please just relax."

" Eric, I can't relax because i know that you are wrong about this."

Taking a deep breathe Eric gives Jackie's hands a small squeeze.

" What are we doing? I mean why are we fighting about this? It's just a stupid school report. You know what we need? I think we need to clear our heads with a nice little study break."

" Eric please knock it off. I'm not in the mood for a stupid study break."

" What? Why? Is it because i disagreed with you?"

Reaching over Jackie picks up her text book before starting to read a few paragraphs.

" It has nothing to do with that."

" Really? Because up until now we were going at it like rabbits that had just gotten out of prison! Besides it wouldn't be the first time that i was right and you were wrong. I mean i'm right about things half the time."

Eric watches Jackie look up from her textbook before he watches her raise an eyebrow towards him.

" Okay 4 out of 10 times."

Seeing the look still across her face Eric gives her a sly smile.

" 3 out of 10?"

Still seeing the look on Jackie's face Eric takes a deep breathe.

" Fine 2 out of 10 times. I am right about some things. Like my taste in woman since i am dating the most beautiful grin in the world."

With a smile replacing the look on her face Jackie looks back down towards the textbook in her hands.

" Okay you are right about some things but this isn't one of them. But we seriously need to get this report done so no more study breaks. Those are over until further notice."

" Wait are you saying that until i agree with you that you are going to hold out on me? Because that isn't going to work."

" I'm not holding out on you. We need to get this report done. But if i was it would totally work."

" Okay you know what? I think that is what you are doing. Well try this one on for size. I'm cutting you off!"

Letting out a few giggles Jackie looks up from her textbook to look towards Eric.

" Is that suppose to be a threat sweetie?"

" Um yeah?"

Jackie lets out a small laugh before wiping a tear away.

" I'm sorry but your plan isn't going to work."

" Oh really? Why do you say that?"

" It's because you are a guy. Plus you have needs."

" So do you. What are you scared that you will cave in before me?"

" What no. In fact i propose a little wager."

" Alright what do you want to bet?"

" If you cave in first which you will then you have to buy me the dress i was looking at the mall last week. You know the blue one."

" Alright but if i win then i want something as well. Something that money can't buy."

" And what would that be exactly sweetie?"

" If i win then you have to bake me a special batch of your ginger snap cookies."

Jackie lets out a small laugh before stopping a few seconds later to give Eric a bright smile.

" You really like my cooking huh?"

" Heck yeah. Especially anything that you bake. You are the best baker that i know. Just please don't tell my mom. She will get jealous."

As Jackie's smile widens she gives Eric a small nod.

" Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But if we are going to do this then there needs to be some ground rules."

" Such as?"

" One sleeping doesn't count. Even though we are cutting each other off i don't want to lose my favorite pillow. The same goes for holding hands in public."

" Alright sounds good. It would feel too weird otherwise now. Anything else?"

" Yes. Second if this starts to affect our relationship in a bad way then the bet is off."

" Okay so when do we start beautiful?"

Leaning over Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before leaving forward to give Eric a deep kiss. After a few seconds Jackie breaks off the kiss before getting off the bed.

" Starting now."

As he sees Jackie walking towards the bedroom door Eric gives her a confused look.

" Where are you going beautiful?"

" I'm going to the library to do some more research on our project."

" Here i'll come with you. We should be able to find out who is right about the whole bomber gap thing."

Getting up from the bed Eric takes a step forward towards Jackie before he feels something under his right foot. Looking down Eric sees Jackie's missing bra under his foot before he reaches down and grabs the bra from the ground.

" Good news Jackie. I found your bra."

With a smile on her face Jackie makes her way over towards Eric before taking the bra out of his hands.

" My hero."

Leaning forward Jackie is about to give Eric a kiss before she stops an inch away from Eric's grinning face.

" Doesn't your hero get rewarded with a kiss?"

With her own grin forming on her face Jackie pulls away before slowly putting her bra on under her shirt.

" He will later. After i win our little bet."

Reaching down Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hands before leading him out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

* * *

After a quick car ride over towards the library shortly after arriving at the library with a grin across his face Eric declared that he was right after Brooke explained to Jackie that Eric was indeed right about the bomber gap. Once Jackie had heard Brooke's explanation Jackie turned towards Eric reminding him that he was right 2 out of every 10 times. Upon arriving back at the house the young couple was in store for quite of a surprise in the form of Donna.

In fact what Jackie saw made her a little concerned. Not only was Donna dressed in a school girl's outfit that would make any guy's jaw drop to the ground but her hair color had been changed from her previous red hair color to blonde. But once she had looked over towards Eric a smile came to Jackie's face. Not only was Eric not drooling over Donna like any other would be doing at the sight of her but he was actually looking towards her with a small glare. In fact this sparked even more love when Jackie looked towards Eric. She had told herself that if there was a bet taking place that she would have brought him up stairs for a nice long session. But she first had a bet to win.

When the couple learned that Donna had come over to tell the Formans that her father wouldn't be able to attend their annual game night due to him taking out Joanne on a date something that struck a nerve with Jackie when she heard Donna say Joanne's name with venom in her voice. To be polite the couple asked Donna how California was when they each started to get disgusted at what they heard. Both listened in as Donna happily described her time in California. From her talking about the beautiful weather to all of the people she had meet in California.

However before Eric and Jackie had a chance to respond and speak their minds towards Donna the sound of a motorcycle engine made its way into the air. Within seconds the group watched as a motorcycle pulled into the driveway with Hyde holding onto the back of Chrissy. Once they had seen Chrissy and Hyde emerge off the motorcycle the young couple watched Donna try to engage Chrissy. Or at least attempt to scare the girl. But it did not prevail. In fact what surprised Eric and Jackie was Chrissy actually started to intimidate Donna dispute being a few inches shorter than her. Once they had seen Donna making a hastily retreat Jackie and Eric looked over towards Chrissy before Jackie declared that she liked her.

From there things got a bit awkward for the next few days. With neither Eric or Jackie caving in to the other in their private bet so far the group watched from afar and started to become concerned for their friends. That he been used to always seeing the young couple be happy with some kind of what Hyde described as a love sick craze. But now that we're a little distant. Sure they were still holding hands and talking to each other like that had always did but beyond that their was very little contact made between them. When Kelso voiced his opinion Brooke assured him that they were just in a faze. That all couples go through it even they did. But to ensure him that it was just something that would pass by shortly Brooke told Kelso that she would talk to Jackie about what was going on while Kelso told her that he would do the same with Eric.

Once Friday had come and the school day ended upon arriving at the house Brooke pulled Jackie aside to have a private chat outside while Eric had a talk with the guys in the basement. When Eric explained the whole situation he was met with uncontrollable laughter. In fact the guys found the situation so hilarious that their worry for their friend disappeared quickly before turning into pity. Pity to their friend for not getting any action for the last few days. But that was when they decided since he was able to come this far that he could go the extra mile. Kelso and Hyde then instructed Eric to not cave in to Jackie. That if he did then she would own him. But then Hyde had caused Eric and Kelso to laugh when he told them of his theory that he believed that they wanted it as bad as them before instructing Eric on what he needed to do to survive.

Meanwhile outside sitting on the front steps of the Forman residence Brooke and Jackie are about to have a similar conversation about what is happening. Trying to figure out how to ask her best friend this Brooke takes a deep breathe before she looks up towards a confused Jackie.

" Jackie is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well lately it seems that you and Eric have been a little off. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

" Oh that no. Eric and I are doing fine."

" Then if you mind me asking what is going on between the two of you."

" Well you will think this is stupid but i am holding out on Eric."

With a smile forming on her face Brooke grabs a hold of Jackie's hands.

" That's great!"

" No! Not great. Bad. Very bad like evil."

" What do you mean? How long have you been holding out on him?"

" Brooke it's been the longest 4 days of my life. I am thinking that maybe i should cave."

" No!"

" Why not?"

" Jackie once he caves you will totally own him. You know this already but sex is how we control men. If they were to ever find out that we have needs and want it just as bad we would never get jewelery again."

" But i don't want that. Eric always looks to me as his equal. Sure i want him to buy me the occasional piece of jewelry or some clothing piece that i had my eye on but i don't want to force him too. Before i started dating Eric there was this time when Eric was constantly being bullied by everyone. It was a few days after i started dating Eric that i realized that i bullied him too along with everyone else. I promised myself that i would never do that again to him. To never force him to do anything that he didn't want to do."

With a smile across her face Brooke gives Jackie's hands a small squeeze before she looks at Jackie.

" You really do love him don't you?"

" More than anything in this world. But you don't need to worry about Eric and I for long. I have come up with a plan to break this little standstill that we are currently in."

" Oh and this plan would be what?"

" I'm going to use Eric's weaknesses against him."

" And these weaknesses would be?"

With a bright smile across her face Jackie looks towards a now smiling Brooke.

" Eric loves my baked goods. He told me that information himself. He also loves me. Combine the two and he won't stand a chance."

Both Jackie and Brooke let out a small laugh before entering to the Forman residence.

* * *

The next day with his chat with the rest of the guys still fresh in this mind Eric is found sitting downstairs on the basement couch until a smell catches his attention. Something that smells delicious coming from upstairs. Getting off the couch with a smile Eric ascends the stairs following the delicious smell. Once he has made it up the basement stairs with a quick walk down the hallway with his mouth drooling as he gets an even larger sense of what smells so delicious Eric makes his way into the kitchen before his jaw drops at what he sees near the oven. Over at the over Eric sees Jackie in a black skirt bending over to look inside of the oven.

Hearing footsteps entering into the kitchen Jackie looks over her shoulder to see Eric in a dazed state before a bright smile forms onto her face.

" Hi sweetie. It's almost done."

Snapping out of his daze Eric looks over towards Jackie with a confused look.

" What is almost done? It smells so good."

" You will have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

Looking back forward Jackie takes her eyes away from Eric to look back towards the stove as she hears him walking to the kitchen table. Suppressing the giggles that are about to come out of her mouth from seeing her plan working perfectly Jackie looks towards the oven before looking back over towards Eric with a bright smile.

" See something you like sweetie?"

" Yep you. You and your cute little butt."

With her smile widening Jackie locks eyes with Eric before she turns her attention back to the oven when the oven's timer goes off. Reaching over Jackie puts on a pair of oven mitts before opening up the oven to retrieve a small container inside. Closing the oven with a small thud Jackie walks over towards the kitchen counter while glancing over to see Eric's eyes wide.

" Is that?"

" Yep. A chocolate chip cookie pie. I thought it would make a good dessert for tonight after supper."

Once she puts the pie down onto a pot holder that is laying down on the counter Jackie turns her attention over towards Eric with a bright smile on her face.

" After supper we should start to get work on our class report. It is due on Monday. That way we can have a free day tomorrow to do anything we want."

Seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie's smile widens as she turns towards the kitchen door.

" Good. I will see you later."

Looking on Eric watches Jackie swaying her hips back and forth as she leaves the kitchen. With thoughts of getting Jackie out of that skirt enter his mind Eric quickly tries to block out these thoughts as he thinks about the conversation he had with the guys entering his mind. With Hyde's voice entering his mind telling him to not cave otherwise Jackie will own him with a groan Eric buries his face into his hands when another voice enters his mind. The voice of his girlfriend telling him that everything will be okay. Letting out another groan Eric gets up from his seat before exiting out of the house with his car keys in his hands.

* * *

Within the next few hours as supper time slowly comes Jackie starts to become concerned for Eric. Ever since she left him inside of the kitchen Jackie had lost track of his whereabouts. She had seen that Eric had taken the Vista Cruiser out for a drive but she surely thought he would be back by now. With her worry starting to kick in even more as Kitty brings plate after plate to the kitchen table Jackie starts to get up from her seat when the sliding doors open revealing Eric. Slowly Jackie's worry disappears and she becomes intrigued when she sees Eric holding a bag in his hand with a smile across his face.

Seeing Eric approaching the table Jackie out of the corner of her eye sees Kitty looking towards Eric with a bright smile.

" Oh Eric honey perfect timing. I was just setting the table. But where have you been? You have had that wonderful girl worried sick."

Glancing over seeing Kitty giving her a wink Jackie turns to look back towards Eric.

" Oh i'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Jackie. I didn't mean to worry the two of you. I just had to take care of a small errand."

" And that would be what honey?"

Looking over Eric gives Jackie a smile.

" Oh it's a surprise."

Walking over towards the table with a smile still across his face Eric sits down in his regular seat next to Jackie. As he sees Jackie trying to take a peek inside of the bag Eric pushes the bag under the table out of Jackie's eyesight before grabbing a hold of her hand. Looking up seeing Jackie giving him a confused look Eric gives Jackie's hands a small squeeze before turning towards the kitchen table.

As everyone eats their dinner only one thing is on the mind of Jackie. What was Eric doing? Where was he? What is in the bag? All at once these questions entered into Jackie's mind as she silently at her supper. With the occasional glance Jackie would look over towards Eric seeing him giving her a smile. This only caused Jackie's interest in the bag under the kitchen table to increase. What was in the bag? Deciding that she would find out later like Eric had promised Jackie cleared her mind as she finished up the rest of her supper.

Once she had finished her supper and placed her plate in the sink with a smile Jackie listened in as Eric told her that they should get started on their report before she was lead out of the kitchen hand in hand to their bedroom. As she is lead into the bedroom Jackie feels Eric letting go of her hand before she hears the bedroom door closing. Taking a deep breathe with interested eyes Jackie watches Eric walk past her to the bed to drop the bag in his hand onto the bed before she sees him looking over his shoulder to look at her.

" I guess we better get started on our school project then?"

Seeing Eric giving her a nod Jackie slowly makes her way towards the bed as she sees Eric turning to look towards the bed.

" Jackie?"

Stopping in her tracks Jackie puts her hands on Eric's shoulders.

" Yes Eric?"

Suddenly Jackie is surprised when Eric turns around and takes her in his arms before giving her a gentle kiss. As her lips curl up into a smile Jackie gets lost in the kiss and her knees start to go weak before seconds later she feels Eric pulling away.

" I cave. I guess you win."

Looking into Eric's eyes Jackie shakes her head at him.

" No. Well I did win but not really. What i mean is none of us won. Ironically it is just like the cold war standoff. Neither side was getting what it wanted. What i mean to say is i'm sorry."

" I'm sorry too. This whole thing was so stupid. I mean at times we are going to disagree on things. It means we are part of a healthy relationship. But as a peace offering and for a way to say sorry, I got you something."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie watches Eric grab the bag from the bed before handing her the bag. Reaching into the bag Jackie's eyes light up when she pulls out the blue dress she had been looking at last week. With her smile widening Jackie looks up towards Eric seeing a smile across his face.

" You mister just earned yourself some ginger snaps!"

Letting out a small laugh Eric is quickly silenced when he feels Jackie pressing her lips to his before he feels himself being pushed to the bed with Jackie holding onto him.


	43. Halloween Scare

Chapter 43: Halloween Scare

With the completion of their school report once Eric and Jackie engaged in some personal activities things got quiet for the next month. The young couple would go to school each and everyday dispute their best attempts to miss an occasional day of school here and there. Attempts such as claiming they were sick before they were shot down by Kitty after she examined them. Other attempts occurred such as the couple telling the older Formans that school was so boring. Each and every attempt Eric and Jackie attempted just reminded the older Formans that although Eric and Jackie were more mature for kids their age that they were still teenagers. Teenagers that needed to be properly parented.

But as this was going on the gang waved goodbye to one of its newest members. Well more of like watched them drive away into the sunset on their motorcycle. Once the first week of October came the gang watched Hyde come down into the basement without the company of his love interest Chrissy. When everyone asked him about Chrissy's whereabouts Hyde explained to them that Chrissy had left town. That dispute her best efforts to go with her in the end he decided to stay here in Point Place. But not before he got a little something in return that is. Once everyone took a closer look at his face seeing a grin everyone knew what he was talking about. But that was when Hyde surprised everyone by pulling out a small bag. Once he looked around Hyde told everyone with his grin widening that he also got that too.

But now as Halloween night came after agreeing to take Fez quickly out trick and treating for the second year in a row the gang made it's way inside of the local movie theatre to see a brand new movie that had just come out that day. A horror movie called Halloween. Dispute the girls protesting saying that the title was a give away that the movie wouldn't be scary at all they soon found out that they were very wrong. In fact many times during the movie the girls would let out small screams from a few of the horror scenes in the movie before snuggling even closer to their boyfriends. Even once the movie ended as they exited the theatre the girls remained close to their boyfriends as they walked to their vehicles while glancing around the parking lot with images of the masked killer Michael Myers popping into their heads. Something that made each guy look towards the other with a grin.

Once the next morning had come Eric throughout the whole morning suppressed his laughter at how much the movie had freaked out Jackie. Although he didn't try to Jackie would jump up in surprise every time he made contact with her as they would have their breakfast before heading off to school. Once they arrived at the school Eric and the rest of the guys watched as the girls stayed close by them throughout the whole school day.

But what made each of the guys laugh inside was a small conversation the girls had during their social studies class at the beginning of the day. A conversation about the horror movie they were brought to last night before Jackie with horror in her voice told the rest of the girls that Brooke looked awfully similar to one of the main characters in the movie Laurie Strode. Just with brunette hair instead of blonde. Once they heard this the guys had to try their best to hold in their laughter as the girls started to panic.

However once lunch had come the girls left the guys side for a brief second to go to the restroom together. Although they said it was to have some girl time the guys knew better and started planning a plot. A prank to scare the girls later that night. But first they needed to convince all of the girls to be in the same place. Something that surprising came easy.

Once the girls had made their way back to the lunch table Eric engaged the guys plan explaining to the girls that it was just a made up movie they saw last night. That everything in the movie wasn't real. When each of the girls started to protest Eric silenced them by debunking every claim they had. First he claimed that unless Michael Myers had body armor on the gun shots he took to the chest would have killed him in real life. That nobody could survive multiple shots to the chest close up. When Jackie stated that Myers was pure evil from what Dr. Loomis said in the movie Eric gently told her to listen to herself. That yes there is men and women that were some form of pure evil in this world but none of them were immortal. Those type of people don't exist. Monsters from the movies do not exist and he will prove it to her. When Jackie asked how Eric calmly stated that tonight they would watch a few scary movies. During each movie he along with the rest of the guys would show her and the rest of the girls that monsters don't exist.

As the night came and the gang gathered downstairs to watch a few scary movies the girls clinged to their boyfriends. When each girl started to protest before the first movie had even started Eric calmly told them that after all this is over they would be cured. That after they would look back at this and laugh. Once the first movie had started each of the girl's fears from the previous night slowly started to disappear as they watched Frankenstein with the rest of the guys. In fact they started to laugh with their boyfriends at the movie. Something that not only caused for the girls to smile but to turn to each of their boyfriends to give them a kiss.

Once the first movie had ended Jackie lead each of the girls upstairs to retrieve some popcorn after Brooke heard Kelso's stomach rumbling. As he sees the girls ascending the stairs Eric turns towards Kelso before giving him a nod. From there Kelso with a grin on his face gets up from the couch before walking over towards the tub to retrieve a hidden bag.

Once they had made it into the kitchen with smiles across their faces the girls stand by the stove making a few bags of popcorn.

" I'll have to say Jackie that Eric was right. That there is no such things as monsters."

" Yep. Now that i am thinking about it this whole thing was silly. I mean did we honestly think that a monster like Michael Myers really existed. But before this night is done, I think we should reward the guys for what they did for us today. I mean even though we acted childish and silly they stayed by our side and didn't make fun of us."

" I agree. They each should be rewarded. But i would say especially Eric. If it wasn't for your boyfriend's idea to watch a few corny scary movies tonight then we would still be acting like scared little girls."

As Jackie grabs a hold of the popcorn handle and gives it a few shakes she glances over her shoulder to give Brooke a nod.

" Don't worry. I already have something special in mind for him. What about you? What do you have planned for Michael?"

" I am going to reward him tomorrow night. I would tonight but my parents will be home and my mother thinks Michael is a bad influence on me."

Taking her eyes away from the popcorn bowl Jackie raises a eyebrow at Brooke.

" Why would your mother think Michael is a bad influence for you? I mean besides a couple of times Michael is usually a perfect gentlemen around you."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders as she looks back and forth between Jackie and the popcorn bowl.

" I guess she heard about some of the things that Michael has done around town and she disapproves of his actions. She also claims that he is going to get me pregnant at a young age and would abandon me for the first pretty girl that bashes their eyelashes at him. Regardless of what she thinks about our relationship, I am going to stay with Michael. I know that she is wrong about him."

Slowly Brooke watches a grin come to Jackie's face.

" And it is because it is hot right? I mean having a parent disapprove."

" Yeah it actually is. It's like having a piece of forbidden fruit."

Jackie lets out a small laugh with Brooke and Caroline before she turns her attention over towards Caroline.

" So Caroline what do you have planned for Fez?"

" Oh he has already been given his reward. I might have brought him over to a candy store after school."

Jackie and Brooke let out a small laugh before seconds later they stop laughing.

" And how did that go?"

" Well you know the expression like a kid in a candy store?"

Caroline sees Jackie and Brooke giving her a small nod.

" Well it was a lot like that except a little worse. I think after today the expression will be changed to like a Fez in a candy store."

Each girl lets out a small laugh as Jackie puts down the popcorn bowl on a off stove burner before turning towards Caroline.

" There is one thing that I have been meaning to ask you about Fez. Do you know where he is from? I know that he is part of this foreign exchange student program but he never told us where he is from."

Right as she sees Caroline about to respond Jackie's eyes widen when she sees a certain figure outside of the house.

" Jackie are you okay?"

Seeing their friend frozen to the spot Brooke and Caroline follow Jackie's eyes before their own eyes widen.

" Oh my god! It's him! It's Michael Myers!"

Snapping out of her daze Jackie shakes her head.

" No it's not! Remember it was just a movie. Besides if it was really him then where is his knife?"

On que the girls watch the masked man turn his body towards them revealing a blood covered knife. As they watch him slowly making his way towards the sliding doors the girls let out a small scream before running out of the kitchen back towards the basement. Quickly descending down the stairs the girls find the guys looking at them with confused looks across their faces before Jackie wraps her arms around Eric tightly.

" Jackie what's wrong?"

" He's here!"

" What? Who is here?"

" Michael Myers!"

All the guys let out a small laugh before they stop when they see the girls sending a glare each of their way.

" It's not funny!"

Caroline looks around to each of the guys giving them a nod.

" It's true! We saw him walking around the driveway."

Looking around the room not finding Kelso anywhere in sight Brooke's eyes go wide before she glances around at each of the guys until she looks at Eric.

" Where is Michael?"

" We thought he went upstairs with you. Didn't he?"

With her own eyes widening Jackie's grip tightens around Eric.

" Oh my god! He got Michael!"

Getting up from his chair Hyde waives his hand into the air.

" Okay you guys are going nuts!"

" Steven it's true!"

" No it isn't! I will even prove it to you. This whole thing is completely nuts."

Everyone watches as Hyde makes his way over towards the basement door before flinging the door open. Slowly everyone follows Hyde out of the basement into the driveway where they find no one is sight except for a few empty vehicles parked in the driveway.

Turning around Hyde waives his hand across the driveway as he looks at Jackie and the rest of the girls.

" See no big bad monster out here."

Suddenly the girls let out a scream when a masked man jumps out of the bushes and tackles Hyde to the ground. As they turn and run into the house the girls watch Hyde and the man roll around on the ground in a small battle. Within seconds of entering into the house the girls run out of the house armed with a few weapons towards the masked man. Caroline with a broom stick and Jackie and Brooke with a frying pan each.

As the masked man rolls on top of Hyde before he has a chance to speak he is whacked in the back of the head with a frying pan that sends him to the ground. Turning over the man feels himself getting hit with a few objects before he raises his hands up into the air.

" It's me! It's me!"

Stopping her assault with the rest of the girls dropping the frying pan in her hands to the ground Brooke reaches down yanking the mask off the man revealing Kelso.

" Michael!"

With a sly grin forming on his face Kelso rubs the back of his head as he looks at a glaring Brooke.

" Um surprise?"

Dropping her own frying pan Jackie glares at Kelso as she puts her hands on her hips.

" What are you doing Michael! You scared us half to death!"

" Scared you half to death? I almost pissed my pants when i saw you ladies exiting the house armed with weapons!"

Jackie takes her eyes away from Kelso before glancing around to the rest of the guys with a stern look.

" Okay whose idea was it to scare us?"

Seeing Eric slowly starting to scratch the back of his neck a sign that she knew he only did when he was guilty Jackie locks eyes with him.

" Anything you would like to confess sweetie?"

Eric nods his head and gives Jackie a small smile before reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small object. Once he has the object in his hand Eric hands the object over towards Jackie.

Looking down into her hand seeing one of the get out of trouble cards she had given Eric for Christmas last year Jackie lets out a small huff before looking back up towards Eric.

" I want two."

" Two? Why two?"

" One for pulling this prank on me and the rest of the girls and another for almost having us beat Michael to a inch of his life."

Reaching back into his pocket Eric pulls out another get out of trouble card before handing it over to Jackie as she crosses her arms. Seeing her look away Eric reaches over wrapping his arms around Jackie before leaning over to whisper into her ear.

" I'm sorry beautiful. The guys and I thought it would be funny to scare you and the rest of the girls. I promise that I will make it up to you. How about this weekend? I will take you shopping and we will go wherever you want?"

Jackie turns in Eric's arms to face him before her face breaks into a bright smile.

" I can't stay mad at you."

As Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a kiss Brooke looks down towards the end of the driveway seeing someone standing at the end of the driveway. Looking closer Brooke lets out a huff as she sees that the man has a mask on with a sharp object in his right hand.

" Okay guys! The joke's over!"

" What are you talking about? I was the only one that dressed up."

" Then who is that Michael!"

Kelso watches Brooke point her right index finger down the driveway before he follows her finger and sees the masked man along with everyone else.

" Um who is that?"

Letting out a huff Jackie turns towards Eric sending him a small glare.

" This isn't funny anymore!"

" Kelso was the only one that dressed up as Michael Myers. I swear to god."

Seeing the man slowly walking down the driveway the girls let out a scream before quickly pulling the guys into the house. Once he sees the kids are out of sight the masked man stops before letting out a small laugh. Reaching up the man removes his mask revealing a grinning Red Forman.

" Dumbasses."


	44. Jackie's Nemesis

Chapter 44: Jackie's Nemesis

With the halloween scare fiasco behind them things started to get back to normal for the gang. Well almost normal that is. Ever since being brought to the candy store by Caroline with a pair of eyes belonging to the store's owner constantly watching his every move Fez would make frequent trips to spend a few dollars on some candy. In fact due to the scene he caused a small paper with Fez's picture on it now hangs near the front of the store warning everyone about him.

Meanwhile as for Eric and Jackie things had gone smoothly. In fact once his father mentioned a few extra hours being available at work on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons Eric volunteered to take the hours off his dad's hands. Something that didn't bother Jackie one bit after Eric had bought her a new dress that she had been interested in at the mall. However unaware to Jackie's knowledge there was another reason why Eric decided to pick up the extra hours. Something that he would need a few extra bucks to buy.

But as the end of September had slowly come unaware to her knowledge Jackie was in for a surprise. Something that later on she classified as some sort of punishment by Kitty. For what she did not know. After she had seen Bob leaving the kitchen and out the sliding doors Jackie listened in as Kitty planned a special sleepover for Saturday night. When Jackie suspiciously asked who was spending the night with horror Jackie listened in as Kitty told her that it would be Donna and a friend of hers from California. Before she had a chance to react Jackie listened in as Kitty asked her to please do this for her and Bob. That Bob was concerned about Donna. Apparently from what Bob told her that Donna was having a hard time making friends at her new school. Something that didn't surprise Jackie one bit. After a half and hour of hearing her plead Jackie agreed to the sleep over if she could have either Brooke or Caroline spend the night as well. Something that Kitty agreed to instantly.

Now as Jackie sits in the Hub next to Eric and Brooke at one of the back tables while Kelso and Fez play a game of foosball with a few of their classmates in the background suddenly she turns her attention towards the Hub's doors where she sees Donna entering into the Hub with a girl that she had never seen before. Someone that she assumed to be Annette. The girl that was visiting Donna from California. Someone to her surprise became friends with Donna.

Looking over seeing Donna coming into the Hub with a unknown girl without her eyes leaving the two girls in the front of the joint Brooke leans over towards Jackie before whispering out.

" Who is she?"

" Her name is Annette. I guess she is a friend of Donna's from California. She from what Mr Pincotti told me is visiting Point Place for the week."

" How do you know that?"

" Yesterday when Eric and I arrived home yesterday we ran into Mr Pinciotti in the driveway. He told us all about her. In fact before we saw him yesterday morning Mrs Forman asked us to be nicer to Donna."

" And why would you guys do that? I mean Donna has been a complete bitch to both of you. Why should you be nicer to her?"

" Well apparently from what Mr Pincotti told Mrs Forman a few days ago Donna is having a hard time making friends at her new school. She doesn't have any friends there and is being completely anti social."

" Well that is not a surprise."

" I feel the same way. It doesn't surprise me at all. She may have a different hairstyle but she is still the same Donna that all of us know. However Mrs Forman asked me to try to bury the hatchet with her this weekend."

Taking his eyes away from Donna and her friend who is now flirting with a few of the clueless boys at the front of the Hub Eric turns towards Jackie.

" Did Donna apologize to you yet?"

" No she has not apologized to me. I don't believe she ever will."

" Then why should you? I mean you and Brooke are like the two nicest girls around. Well as long as neither Kelso or I do anything stupid that is."

Eric listens in as Jackie and Brooke giggle at him before he watches Jackie turn towards him with a bright smile on her face.

" Well that is because we are made of sugar and spice and all that's nice."

Seeing a smile come to Eric's face Jackie's own smile widens before she leans over and gives Eric a kiss on the cheek.

" But seriously i'm just tired of this stupid feud Donna and I have. I mean we were friends. Besides it's for Mrs Forman. I think that i can play nice with Donna for the weekend."

" You keep mentioning this weekend. What does Mrs Forman have planned for this weekend?"

" Yes Mrs Forman made plans for me this weekend. That was something that i was meaning to ask you about. Would you mind sleeping over on Saturday night?"

" Why? What is happening Saturday night?"

" Mrs Forman made plans for Donna and her friend to sleepover on Saturday night. I guess a way for us to spend some time together."

" So you don't want them to gang up on you?"

" Exactly! Even though there is little chance of Donna doing something stupid, I don't want to take the chance. Especially since she will have back up with her."

" Sure, I should be able to spend the night. I just need to run it by my parents first. But regardless how bad could it be? I mean it's not like Donna will try anything."

Suddenly everyone at the table turn their eyes towards Annette was she yells at one of the boys that they had seen flirting with her. As they watch Annette yell at the boy suddenly Eric and Jackie's eyes widen as they recognize someone that acted very similar to Annette once before. Someone that changed for the better. Once they see Donna exiting the Bub with Caroline following right behind her both Eric and Jackie turn towards each other at the same time.

" Was that?"

Nodding her head Jackie locks eyes with Eric.

" That was me. Well my old self that is."

" What? No way! There is no way that Jackie would ever act like that."

Seeing Jackie's face start to blush red in embarrassment Eric looks away from her to look at Brooke.

" People change Brooke. I mean we all have our moments. Before we met i was a huge nerd. Jackie on the other hand before did sometimes act that way but it was never that bad. A little bossy sometimes but she was always just as nice as she is now. She just needed time to be able to blossom into the wonderful girl she truly is."

Leaning over from her seat with a smile on her face Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek.

" Thank you but this could be a problem for this weekend."

" Yeah an evil Jackie."

" A blonde Jackie."

Eric and Jackie turn towards each other with wide eyes before in unison say.

" Blackie."

* * *

With the weekend coming in a hurry after giving Eric a goodbye kiss for the night once he had told her that he was having a guys night out at the bowling alley. That he had a feeling tonight was going to be his night to beat the guys in a few games. Now after she watched her boyfriend leave the basement Jackie finds herself sitting on the basement couch with Brooke sitting beside her with Donna and Annette sitting to their left in separate chairs. With Jackie and Donna sending glares each other's way the basement is silent until Donna takes a deep breathe.

" So what now midget?"

" I don't know lumberjack. However since Mrs Forman asked me to try and bury our little grudge that we have, I will honor her wishes and try to get along with you for tonight. Well for the sake of Mrs Forman and your father anyways."

" What is that suppose to mean? What the hell did my father tell you! In fact why the hell is he talking to you about me! It's my life and you need to bug out!"

" Oh please, I would if i could. Apparently your dad was very concerned about you. That you haven't been making any friends at your new school. Even though it doesn't surprise me one bit. Anyone that just spends a minute around you can tell that you haven't changed. That nothing about you has changed since you came back from California. Oh wait no i'm sorry. The only thing that has changed about you is your hair color. Yeppie! Anyone can do that in a hour."

Feeling the tension in the room starting to build as a way of hoping to stop the tension from boiling over Brooke clears her throat before looking at Annette.

" So Annette why don't you tell Jackie and I about yourself?"

As they listen in as Annette starts describing her hobbies and likes without their eyes leaving the other Jackie and Donna send glares towards each other.

* * *

Meanwhile as the girls have their little sleepover the rest of the gang is found at the bowling alley. While Eric is bowling the game of his life throwing strike after strike each other member of the gang is slowly starting to get depressed about now being with their girlfriends. In fact their eyes were glued to a young couple in one of the far ends that is in an intense makeout session. Well almost everyone that is. While Kelso and Fez are slowly getting depressed a smile is found on Hyde's face along with Eric's face. For Eric it was knowing the fact that he was winning this game against his friends. As for Hyde the smile he had was for a surprise that was in store for him at the bowling alley tonight.

As he goes up for his turn Eric looks over his shoulder seeing Kelso and Fez staring at a young couple a few lanes down. Seeing their eyes glued to the young couple making out Eric shakes his head before turning back forward to grab his bowling ball.

Right as Eric goes up to their lane unaware to his knowledge Kelso gets up from his seat along with Fez before letting out a small huff.

" I can't take it anymore. I'm out."

As he angles himself in front of the lane Eric is unaware as the guys slowly exit out of the booth before heading to the front. Well everyone except for Hyde who is heading in the opposite direction of Kelso and Fez.

Rearing back Eric releases the bowling ball down the lane before seconds later a smile comes to his face as he knocks down all the pins for his 7th straight strike.

" Yes! Another strike! Hey guys this is history in the making!"

Turning around Eric's eyes go wide when he sees nobody in the booth. Looking around the bowling alley not seeing any of his friends around Eric shouts out.

" Hey guys! Where are you!"

Not hearing anyone responding to his shout Eric shrugs his shoulder before moving to sit down in their booth. Reaching down Eric unties his bowling shoes from his feet before switching his bowling shoes for his regular shoes. Once he has his shoes tied Eric leaves his booth before walking down the bowling alley in search of the rest of the guys. As he heads towards the back of the bowling alley where he knows a small arcade can be found assuming that is where he can find Kelso and Fez at suddenly Eric stops in his tracks and his eyes go wide at what he sees happening against a back wall. In a complete state of shock Eric watches Hyde make out with a blonde haired girl. But not just any blonde haired girl. This girl happens to be his sister Laurie.

Having to break away from the kiss for some much needed air Laurie opens her eyes before her eyes go wide when she sees Eric looking at her and Hyde a little ways down the bowling alley.

" Eric! It's not what you think."

Turning his head seeing Eric looking at him with a look of pure shock across his face Hyde reaches his right arm in the back of his head before he slowly starts to scratch the back of his neck.

" Um hey Forman."

Turning around without the look of horror leaving his face Eric makes his way towards the other end of the bowling alley as he hears his sister calling out to him in the distance.

* * *

With tension still building in the basement after having a small but enjoyable conversation with Annette about boys dispute Donna adding some negative remarks she knew were directed at her and the rest of the gang the girls had made their way into their pajamas. A few nightgowns that would drive any teenage boy insane if they saw the 4 beautiful women in the basement dressed in them.

As they continue to have a small conversation with Annette about a few small things Jackie and Brooke suddenly turn their heads towards the door when they see the basement door opening revealing Eric with a look of horror and shock across his face.

Looking over her shoulder seeing Eric entering the basement Annette quickly grabs a hold of a nearby blanket to cover herself up as Donna grabs a hold of a pillow.

" Hey what the hell are you doing! Get out of here!"

Feeling a pillow hitting the side of his head without him even noticing Eric makes his way towards the basement couch unaware of the look of concern across Jackie's face. Right as he sits down on the couch within seconds Eric turns his head towards Jackie when he feels her hands on his cheeks.

" Sweetie what's wrong?"

" I just saw something horrible. Something terrifying that is going to haunt my dreams."

" What did you see?"

" I just saw Hyde making out with…."

" Oh what a surprise!"

Taking her eyes away from Eric for a split second Jackie sends a glare over towards Donna.

" Shut up!"

With her glare disappearing Jackie turns back towards Eric with her features softening.

" You saw what?"

" I saw Hyde making out with my sister."

With her eyes widening Jackie brings Eric into a hub that she feels him returning in full as unaware to her knowledge Brooke's eyes go wide.

" What no way!"

" It's true. It was either that or they were tongue wrestling. Oh god, I think i'm gonna be sick."

" You think you're gonna be sick! I think i'm gonna be after hearing that your sister claimed another victim!"

Looking over Eric's shoulder with a glare and her anger rising Jackie stares at Donna before with venom in her voice.

" Get out! Leave now! This was obviously a mistake!"

" Fine!"

Getting up from her seat Donna quickly gathers her things along with Annette before leaving the basement.

* * *

After waiting an hour in the basement sitting on the basement couch for Hyde to return Eric and Jackie hear footsteps coming down the basement steps. A little after Eric had arrived inside of the basement Kelso had found his way into the basement and retrieved Brooke after she had explained the situation to her boyfriend. With them all alone in the basement Jackie had sat silently with Eric giving him some encouraging words here and there hoping to break him out of his shocked state. After a little while Jackie was successful in breaking Eric out of his shocked state when she had asked him if he knew what she was wearing. When he looked down to see her in her blue nightgown Jackie watched a small smile come to Eric's face before she let out a few giggles at seeing his reaction.

But now as the basement door slowly opens turning her eyes towards the basement door Jackie gives Hyde a glare as he enters into the basement. For a split second Jackie takes her eyes away from Hyde when she watches Eric look towards Hyde before raising his right index finger up at him.

" You!"

" Hey Forman. What you saw back there at the bowling alley…."

" You're dead to me!"

Hyde quickly watches Eric get up from the couch with Jackie slowly following after him to the basement stairs.

" Oh come on Forman!"

Once he sees Eric ascend up the stairs Hyde watches as Jackie turns towards him with a glare before she puts her hands on her hips.

" Really Hyde!"

" What?"

" You could have, I don't know told him that you were dating his sister!"

" Woah there! Laurie and I are not going out. We just have a few moments here and there."

" Oh please! You like her. I have seen the way you interact with her. The constant battles for control. The name calling aka flirting you do with her. But instead of telling Eric like a man you ended up sneaking around his back and got caught."

" Hey wait a minute! If you knew something was going on between Laurie and I then why didn't you tell Forman?"

" It wasn't my place. You are one of Eric's best friends. I thought it would be best for you to tell him but i guess that i was wrong."

Turning around Jackie ascends the basement as Hyde turns to walk towards his bedroom.

* * *

With the rest of the night going by smoothly once she had woken up Jackie knew that this morning would not go by smoothly. In fact she was expecting to see some fireworks take place once she had made her way down to the kitchen table with Eric to have breakfast with the rest of the Forman family. With her eyes glued to her boyfriend's face Jackie silently ate her breakfast with everyone else until she glanced over to see Red looking back and forth between her and Eric.

" Okay what is going on? Why are all of you being so quiet? If you did something stupid you better confess now otherwise my foot will be your judge,jury,and executioner."

Without looking up from his plate Eric nods his head over towards Hyde and Laurie.

" Alright what did you two do?"

" I have no idea what Eric is talking about daddy. Eric was just probably seeing things again."

" Oh please! I wish there was a way for me to forget what i saw last night."

" Alright what happened last night!"

Taking her eyes away Red's face Kitty looks over towards Jackie.

" Oh that reminds me. How did things go last night with the sleepover Jackie?"

" It didn't go so well Mrs Forman. I tried to get along with Donna but she hasn't changed. She is the same old Donna just with blonde hair."

" Oh that is too bad. But thank you for trying dear."

Red shakes his head before raising his voice at the kitchen table.

" Okay back at the topic at hand. Eric what did you see last night?"

Turning his head Eric looks over towards Laurie and Hyde as Kitty takes a sip from her drink.

" I saw these two sucking face last night."

As Kitty spits up her drink Red looks over towards Laurie and Hyde with wide eyes.

" What!"

Grabbing a hold of Jackie's hand Eric quickly pops up from his chair before leading Jackie quickly out of the kitchen into the living room.

" Um sweetie was that wise for you to do? I mean to poke the bear. And what i mean bear is your dad."

Seeing Eric shrug his shoulders Jackie's eyes go wide.

" Eric!"

" I don't know okay. But Hyde deserved it. I mean that's my sister."

" I know Eric. But she knows what she is doing."

" I know."

" Then what is the problem?"

" It's because Laurie is my sister. I'm her brother. It's my job to protect her from…."

Hearing Eric going silent and his eyes leaving her to look towards the ground Jackie closes the distance between him as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck before whispering out.

" I know. I think it is really sweet that you are trying to protect your sister. But you need to understand that Laurie is a big girl. She knows what she is doing."

" I know Jackie but I still feel like that I have been betrayed. I mean Hyde is one of my best friends. He could have told me."

" You are absolutely right. Steven should have told you but him and Laurie. But all this means is that we will have to get him back for this. That he will suffer for stabbing you in the back."

Letting out a small chuckle Eric looks deep into Jackie's eyes.

" I love you."

Leaning down Eric gives Jackie a gentle kiss before pulling back a few seconds later.

" I love you too. But you should apologize to Steven and Laurie for throwing them to the wolves."

" Alright i will apologize but only for you. I'm still pissed at Hyde."

Giving Eric a bright smile Jackie unwraps her arms from Eric's neck before grabbing a hold of his hands. As she slowly leads Eric to the kitchen not hearing a yelling or screaming coming from the kitchen Jackie starts to get a little nervous at what could be going on before she opens up the kitchen door. Looking back over to the table Jackie sees Kitty and Laurie sitting across from each other with Red and Hyde nowhere in sight.

" Not now kids. I need to have a private conversation with Laurie."

" What happened to Steven and Mr Forman?"

" Red is having his own private chat with Steven in the garage."

Looking through the sliding doors over towards the garage Jackie's and Eric's eyes widen when they see the inside of the garage pitch black except for a blinking light coming from one of the side windows. With a cold chill running up each of their spines Jackie and Eric slowly back away out of the kitchen into the living room.

Just a hour later with all sort of scenarios entering their minds on what Red could be doing to Hyde in the garage from him yelling at Hyde to Hyde getting tortured in ways you would only see in a horror movie Eric and Jackie turn their heads when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. With their eyes widening Eric and Jackie watch Hyde descend down the stairs with a look of pure horror across his face. Something they had never seen before coming from Hyde.

" What the heck happened to you?"

" He….he broke me Jackie. We have known this for years but Red is truly one mean son of a bitch."

With his eyes never leaving Hyde once he sees Hyde passing by the couch and him heading towards his room Eric calls out.

" Hey Hyde!"

Stopping in his tracks Hyde looks over his shoulder to see Eric grinning at him.

" We're now even."

Turning his head back around Hyde quietly makes his way into his bedroom before Eric and Jackie burst out laughing.


	45. Case of the missing pies

Chapter 45: Case of the missing pies

For the next few days with all eyes on Hyde and Laurie a mixture of emotions were all across the Forman household. Red and Kitty had a mixture of rage and happiness for their daughter dating someone that wasn't like her previous boyfriends. Well Kitty was happy anyways while Red was furious. Furious over the fact that his daughter had been seeing a boy behind everyone's backs. A boy although he saw as a son was still a irresponsible dumbass to him.

Meanwhile Eric and Jackie had some of the same emotions going through their minds as well as some others. For Eric even though he had told Jackie numerous times that he would let Laurie handle the situation he could help but have a little anger towards Hyde. Anger for one of his best friends to be dating his sister behind his back. Well not dating just having moments according to Hyde anyways. Something that didn't go over to well with Eric inside.

While Jackie understood why Eric was angry at Hyde and would give him a small glare that would go unnoticed by everyone in the basement except for her a little piece of her was also angry with Hyde. Although her anger was a bit different. For the past few months she had expect something like this to happen. She remembered the constant fights that Laurie and Hyde had around the house each day. Fights that she classified as flirting between the two. Then her suspicions intensified when Hyde would make up excuse after excuse on why he couldn't hang out with the rest of the gang. A excuse she figured he used to hang out with a girl. Something that she had turned out to be right about. However even with this new information Jackie decided to put her faith in Hyde to do the right thing. To tell Eric that he was dating his sister. But her faith was not rewarded. Instead Hyde ended up getting caught with Laurie messing around inside of the bowling alley by Eric. Something that sparked some leftover anger Jackie had for Hyde to rise back up again. Anger from a year ago when Eric had broken his arm when Hyde convinced Eric to go back up on the railing on top of the water tower.

As for everyone else in the gang their key reaction was shock. Shock that Hyde had been with Laurie. Especially after they had seen the two interact each day. When Kelso and Fez first saw Hyde after learning the news they were rewarded each wtih a slap in the arm by their girlfriends after they had tried to get Hyde to high five them with Eric and Jackie sitting nearby them in the basement.

But now as Thanksgiving is just over a week away everyone started to get into the holiday spirit. Especially the gang's teachers at school. In fact as a school project for the week in Jackie's and Brooke's culinary class the girls along with the rest of their classmates were assigned to make a pie to bring into school. A project to show how much they had been learning in the class so far. With each girl in the class pairing up into teams Jackie and Brooke paired together with grins on their faces knowing that this was an easy A+ for them. But in the coming days they would learn that this wouldn't be as easy as a project that they thought.

Once everyone was dismissed from school for the day after a quick car ride back to the Forman residence Jackie and Brooke got started making their pie. After deciding that they were going to make a lemon meringue pie the hardest pie to make the girls got started on their school project. With the next few hours going by in a hurry once 5:00 o'clock came Eric arrived home just as Jackie had taken out the pie from the oven.

Seeing his girlfriend taking out a lemon pie from the oven with his stomach grumbling Eric walks quietly forward towards the oven with a smile on his face. Once he sees Jackie putting the pie down on a stove burner Eric wraps his arms around Jackie giving her a hug from behind before he sees her turn her head to see a smile across her face.

" Hey beautiful. What do you have there?"

With her smile widening Jackie leans up to give Eric a gentle kiss before pulling back with a bright smile on her face.

" Hi sweetie. Brooke and I are were just finishing making a pie."

" I'll say it looks delicious. When do we get to eat it?"

Seeing Eric reaching a hand over to the pie on the stove Jackie quickly reaches over grabbing his wrist.

" I don't think so mister! That pie is for culinary class."

" But i'm hungry!"

With a smile on her face Jackie wiggles out of Eric's embrace before walking over towards the fridge. Reaching up Jackie grabs a hold of the cookie jar on top of the fridge taking out a chocolate cookie from within before handing the cookie to Eric.

" Here that should hold you over until supper."

Looking on seeing a smile come to Eric's face once he takes a bite forces Jackie to let out a few giggles.

" You know beautiful, I just realized something."

" What would that be sweetie?"

" Our kids are so going to be spoiled with your baking skills."

As she lets out a small laugh with Brooke right beside her reaching down Jackie grabs the pie from the stove burner before she gives Eric a small nod.

" That they will be. But i have a few plans in place for that situation when it arises."

" Oh and what would these plans be?"

" Either we will get Fez and Michael on a sugar high to play with the kids. You know to wear them out or we will drop them off at grandma's and grandpa's house for the day."

As she hears Eric letting out a small laugh Jackie walk past him with the pie in her hands outside before she rests the pie safely on one of the porch railings. Walking back inside Jackie shakes her head when she sees Eric getting another cookie before she turns towards Brooke.

" We should let the pie cool outside for a couple of minutes. In the meantime let's go see what your boyfriend is up to down stairs."

" I suppose we should. Before we started making our pie, I gave Michael a rubix cube to play with."

While following Brooke out of the kitchen Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hands before following Brooke down the hallway.

" You gave him a rubix cube?"

" Yeah i figured it would keep him occupied. He said that he was bored and needed something to do. I might have promised to fulfill a certain fantasy of his if he was able to solve the rubix cube."

With her eyes widened Jackie watches Brooke look over her shoulder at her as they reach the basement stairs.

" You didn't really promise Michael what i think you did?"

" I might have but the chances of Michael solving the cube is a billion to one. I also made sure that he would be able to cheat by removing the stickers off each of the sides."

" How did you do that?"

" I glued each sticker to each of the sides. If Michael tries to remove one of the stickers it will rip."

Each girl lets out a small laugh as the descend down the stairs. After catching Kelso trying to remove a few of the stickers from the rubix cube for the next 20 minutes the small group watched as Kelso attempted to solve the cube despite being told that the deal was off from Brooke. While each would let out small laughs from seeing Kelso struggle with the cube the group would offer small hints to Kelso that immediately were shrugged away after Kelso would say he got it.

After seeing Kelso go into a fit and toss the rubix cube away with the explanation that he gives up Jackie lead Brooke back up the stairs to go check on the pie outside. Upon arriving at the sliding doors Jackie's eyes widened when she saw that the pie was missing from the porch railing.

" Um where's the pie? You didn't touch the pie did you?"

Glancing over her shoulder seeing Brooke shaking her head Jackie walks forward into the driveway before turning back towards the porch. Looking back towards the doors Jackie sees Eric making is way out of the house towards her.

" Hey what's with the long face?"

" Eric did you touch the pie?"

" No i have been with you the whole time. Why?"

" It's missing."

" What?"

" The pie it's missing."

" Are you sure that you just didn't place it somewhere else? I mean it's not like a pie could vanish into thin air."

Seeing Jackie raising a eyebrow his way Eric throws up his hands into the air.

" Okay,okay we will start looking for it. Whoever took the pie couldn't have gotten far."

" Hey guys take a look at this."

Looking over his shoulder Eric sees Brooke pointing over towards the right side of the porch. Taking a few steps forward Eric's eyes widen when he sees an empty pie tin with a few remains of a pie laying on the ground.

" Okay this is weird."

" I'll say my pie is gone!"

Hearing Brooke clearing her throat Jackie gives her a small smile before looking back to the pie tin.

" Okay our pie. Oh just wait until i get my hands on who ate our school project. They are in for a world of trouble."

" Oh hi kids!"

The small group turns their heads towards the sliding doors when they see Kitty with a bright smile across their face.

" Hi Mrs Forman."

" Boy do i have a surprise for you! Oh Rexy! Fwoooot here boy!"

Everyone looks at Kitty with confused eyes before their eyes widen when they see a white beagle puppy make his way from around Kitty to the sliding doors. Seeing the small puppy small smiles come to each of the kids faces as they see Rexy make his way towards them before each crouch down and start gently petting Rexy.

" I thought you kids might like this surprise. A nice older man came into the hospital today with minor injury to his right hand. I guess he had some misfortune with a nail gun. Anyways he told me that his dog had just given birth to a litter of puppies and asked if i would like one. I thought it would be nice to have a dog around here."

As each girl lets out an aww from seeing Rexy wagging his tail at them and roll over on the ground as Jackie reaches down to scratch Rexy's belly her eyes suddenly go wide. Looking over seeing the same reaction on Eric's face the young couple for the next few seconds glance back and forth between Rexy and the empty pin tin on the ground before in unison the couple says.

" Uh oh."

" What do you kids mean by uh oh?

* * *

After deciding that they could take a few days off from making a new pie since their school project wouldn't be due until the following Monday morning Jackie and Brooke relaxed with their boyfriends throughout the rest of the week. However once Friday had come the girls decided that today would be the day that they remade their pie. But this time they would make sure nothing would happen to their pie.

Using Eric as a guard at the kitchen table to watch out for Rexy who was found playing in the driveway with a excited Kelso the girls worked on their pie in peace. Peace knowing that nothing could possibly go wrong this time around. Once the pie had finished baking after placing the newly made pie on a stove burner Jackie was lead outside along with Brooke by Eric to Kelso and Rexy.

For the next 30 minutes all that could be heard from the driveway was the sound of laughter and joy coming from the two young couples. Each couple watched as Rexy would excitedly play with a few of the new dog toys that had been purchased earlier in the week. In fact what made Eric and Jackie both burst out in laughter was when they found out that Rexy was a little protective of Jackie. Something that made a smile come to each of Eric's and Jackie's faces. In fact every night Eric and Jackie had some new company sleeping at the foot of their bed.

Deciding that she should check up on the pie inside Jackie got up from the ground with Rexy following after her into the kitchen. Right as she reached the sliding doors Jackie's eyes widened when she saw the other members of the Forman family along with Hyde at the kitchen table having a few pieces of her pie. Upon seeing this slowly Jackie face palms herself before shaking her head.

* * *

Feeling determined to not let anything happen to their next pie throughout the weekend Jackie and Brooke came up with a plan to make sure that nothing would happen once their third and hopefully final pie was completed. After figuring out every detail including when they were going to make the pie Jackie went to sleep upstairs with Eric and Rexy as Brooke left the house for the night. Setting her alarm clock for 2 hours before their usual time to wake up on a school day Jackie snuggled close to Eric before falling asleep. Once the alarm clock had gone off a couple of hours later with her boyfriend unresponsive to her every move Jackie had quickly gotten dressed before shaking Eric awake with the explanation that they needed to go pick up Brooke.

After a quick car ride over to retrieve Brooke from her house the girls quietly started making their school project in the kitchen while Eric slept on the kitchen table with Rexy doing the same at his feet. Through the next hour Jackie and Brooke quickly made their pie after they had plenty of practice throughout the week before putting the pie in the oven. As they wait patiently for the oven's timer to go off Jackie and Brooke look over towards each other with sleepy eyes.

" 3rd time's the charm right?"

" I hope so Brooke. Our pie is due today. But let's go over everything again. We set up Rexy's squeaky toys in front of the kitchen door right?"

" Correct. We also made sure that our school bags are at the kitchen table so we won't need to leave the kitchen until we need to go to school."

Hearing a ding going off Jackie and Brooke turn their heads towards the kitchen table when they see Eric quickly popping his head off the kitchen table.

" I'm awake."

Letting out a small laugh the girls carefully take out the pie from the oven before placing it on the stove burner. As they reach over for some tin foil Jackie and Brooke turn their heads towards the kitchen door when they hear one of Rexy's toys squeak before they see Red and Kitty enter into the kitchen.

" Hello kids! Making your school project?"

Nodding their heads Jackie and Brooke watch Kitty move over towards the refrigerator retrieving a carton of eggs from within while Red slowly walks to the kitchen table. Looking over seeing Red looking towards their pie Jackie and Brooke surround the pie protectively before they watch Red shake his head at them. Once they see Red sit at the kitchen table and start reading his newspaper Jackie and Brooke retrieve their school bags from the kitchen table. As she reaches down and starts to pet Rexy's head Jackie turns her head towards the sliding doors where she sees Kelso coming into the kitchen.

" Hey guys! Oh cool pie!"

Seeing Kelso walking over and reaching his right hand out towards the pie quickly running over Brooke slaps Kelso's right hand.

" No! Bad Michael!"

" Damn Brooke! What was that for?"

" That pie is for my and Jackie's culinary class."

" But i'm hungry."

" No Michael!"

Reaching over Brooke quickly wraps up the pie in tin foil unaware of Kelso staring at the pie the whole time.

" What about me?"

Looking around the counter Brooke reaches over grabbing Rexy's bone box to retrieve a dog biscuit from the box before handing the biscuit to Kelso.

" Here have this. We don't want to be late for school."

Kelso watches Brooke follow after Eric and Jackie outside of the house with the pie in her hands before he looks down to the dog biscuit in his hand. Shrugging his shoulders takes a bite from the biscuit before a smile comes to his face. Quickly finishing the biscuit Kelso reaches into the box to grab a few more biscuit before leaving the house as Red lets out a small laugh.


	46. A memorable Thanksgiving

Chapter 46: A memorable Thanksgiving

With the holiday season getting underway and everyone getting into the holiday spirit the gang listened in as Red declared that this year things would be done differently. To celebrate the holiday season Red asked each of the kids to invite their parents over to the Forman residence on Thanksgiving day to spread the holiday cheer.

This announcement not only shocked every member of the gang but also Kitty as well which forced her to do a medical exam on Red on the spot. With Red shrugging his wife away with a smile he explained that this year he wanted Thanksgiving to be special. That the kids were at his house all the time anyways and if they weren't there on Thanksgiving it would be too weird. Plus he would get to meet with each of the kids parents up and close to see if in his words the dumbasses fell far from the dumbass tree.

Needless to say the gang was more than willing to tell each of their parents about the invites once they had gotten home. Invites that were accepted immediately by each of the gang's parents before a call was made to the Forman residence asking what they should bring to the feast. Once all the plans were made with each of the gang's parents a visit over to the Pinciotti residence was next in order. A visit that surprisingly went well for Eric and Jackie after they had been sent over to invite Bob and Donna over. Once they had knocked on the door instead of being met by the usual ray of sunshine Donna at the front door Eric and Jackie were met by Bob before they gave him the invite.

Meanwhile as everything was getting set and ready for the Thanksgiving feast in a few days inside deep inside one of Eric's dresser's drawers a certain object has been hidden away. A object that would bring his and Jackie's relationship to the next level. Something that he had purchased just a little over two weeks ago before he had arrived back home from work. All he needed was to figure out the right moment to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last few weeks. His prayers were answered when he heard his father announcing the idea for a joint family feast with everyone's parents. That was when he knew the party would be the right time. He just needed to run it by one person first.

* * *

Now with Thanksgiving day arriving with each of the gang's parents due to arrive at the Forman residence in a couple of hours while the guys are downstairs sharing laughs with each other about past Thanksgivings including Kelso telling a story how he had used his family's turkey as a football one year the girls are up stairs preparing the feast sharing similar stories with each other. Stories such as Jackie telling how she and Eric had gotten in a massive food fight at last year's Thanksgiving that forced them to change their clothing. Other stories such as Kitty forgetting to send her and Eric out to retrieve Grandmother Forman were told. Something that made Kitty's face turn bright red like a tomato in embarrassment before she would quickly try to change the subject.

Meanwhile down in the basement as the feast is being prepared upstairs the guys continue to share laughs with each other. While Kelso and Hyde go back and forth telling stories one after another about past Thanksgivings Eric dressed in his formal clothes fiddles with a small box he has hidden away in his pants pocket. With each passing second of feeling even more nervous about what is to come in the coming hours Eric remains silent in his seat on the basement couch listening to his friends tell stories while his mind is in a state of panic with all sorts of possibilities running straight through. Possibilities such as what if she was to say no. Would their relationship last? What if she was to say yes. Would his parents accept this? Would they understand that even though they are young that she means the world to him? These are just some of the thoughts entering his mind.

Knowing there is a way he can find out one of the answers he is seeking getting up from the couch quietly Eric sneaks away out of the basement to the upstairs before walking quietly down the hallway towards his father's den while avoiding being seen by any of the woman upstairs. Finding his father sitting in his favorite chair shining a pair of boots reaching up with his right hand Eric knocks on the open doorframe before he watches his father turn towards him.

" Hey son."

" Hey dad. Can we talk? There is something that i need to talk to you about."

Seeing his father waving towards the chair across from him slowly Eric takes a seat in the chair before he watches his father put down the boot he is holding and turn his attention his way.

" So what is it that you need to talk about? You didn't do anything stupid i hope. Just because it's Thanksgiving it doesn't mean my foot still won't find a way up your ass."

As he gulps Eric locks eyes with Red before he reaches his right hand back and starts scratching the back of his neck.

" Ha,ha good one dad. Funny you say that because there is something that i really need your advice on."

Seeing his son go silent for the next few seconds Red watches Eric nervously scratched the back of his neck before he leans out of his seat.

" Well out with it son."

" Today at dinner, I am going to ask Jackie to marry me."

Closing his eyes Eric waits for his father's reaction to the news. But after a few seconds of hearing silence opening his eyes expecting to see a pair of angry eyes staring back in his direction Eric's eyes widen when he sees his father looking at him with a neutral reaction across his face. No trace of anger at all but curiosity and understanding instead.

" You are going to ask Jackie to marry you?"

" Yes sir. I am going to ask her at dinner tonight. I thought it would be best for you to know this before i proposed to her."

Nodding his head Red leans back in his chair as he keeps eye contact with Eric.

" Are you sure about this? Marriage is a pretty big commitment. You realize this correct?"

" I do sir. Even though i know that we are still young, I am sure. I think that we are ready to take our relationship to the next level."

" Do you now? Son marriage changes everything. Once you are married your wife will always come first. There is no ifs ands or buts about this. Are you sure that you are ready for that?"

" Yes sir. I am ready for the responsibilities that come with it. Jackie has always come first to me just like you and everyone else. I will do whatever it takes to make and keep her happy. Even if it kills me."

Seeing honesty radiating from his son's eyes Red gives Eric a nod as a small smile forms on his face.

" Well then i think you know my answer is then son. For the record i'm proud of you. Even though you have let your inner dumbass get the better of you at times you have grown up from a boy into a man. Well close to a man anyways. You are still a dumbass."

Letting out a small laugh Eric scratches the back of his neck before getting up from his seat.

" Thanks dad."

Seeing his father giving him a nod Eric slowly leaves the den as his father picks up his boot and starts polishing the boot with a smile on his face. Leaning his head out the doorway not seeing anyone in sight Eric quietly makes his way back down the hallway before he stops at the basement stairs when he hears Jackie laughing from the kitchen along with the other girls. Hearing the happiness coming from Jackie brings a smile to Eric's face before he quietly descends down the basement stairs and retakes his seat on the basement couch.

For the next few hours as he shares his own Thanksgiving stories with the rest of the guys a smile remains across Eric's face. The worry and fear he had just hours ago completely gone. Instead of worry inside all Eric feels is confidence. Confidence in asking his girlfriend the biggest question of his young life.

As he gets done finishing telling a story Eric along with the rest of the guys turn towards the stairs when they heard multiple footsteps closing in on their location before they watch each of their girlfriends descending down the stairs.

" Okay guys. Everything is ready upstairs. Oh and each of your parents are also here as well so be warned."

As she sees each of the girls retrieve their respective boyfriends and lead them each up the stairs Jackie turns her attention over towards Eric. Looking her boyfriend up and down seeing that he had changed his clothing since this morning to something more formal a bright smile comes to Jackie's face before she slowly approaches him. Seeing a smile come to Eric's face makes her smile widen as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" You know that you didn't need to get dressed up for me right?"

" I know but i wanted to. I wanted to make this night even more special. Besides i wanted to look good for you."

Leaning forward Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before seconds later she pulls back and gives Eric a confused look.

" Wait what did you mean by making this night even more special?"

With a smile forming on his face Eric pecks Jackie on the lips before gently grabbing a hold of her hands.

" You will have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

Raising a eyebrow Jackie next feels herself being slowly lead to the basement steps before she follows after Eric up the stairs into the kitchen.

For the next 30 minutes going around the house Eric and Jackie met each of the gang's parents and got to know a little more about their friend's parents.

First they met Fez's foster parents. Mr and Mrs Erdman a very religious couple. A couple that to Jackie and Eric was very nice but also reminded them of Mr and Mrs Forman. People that could be very fun at times as well as be very strict. Especially when it came to school and staying out of trouble.

Next came Brooke's parents. For this meeting while Eric and Jackie talked to Mr and Mrs Rockwell each got the impression that Mrs Rockwell was very protective of her daughter. In fact there wasn't a moment when they were speaking with them that Mrs Rockwell was either in arms reach of her daughter or a ear shot away. Something that Jackie was very familiar with as her father was the same way with her. Well he was with her before their fight anyways.

After that came Caroline's parents. Some very nice people who Jackie had met a few times when she and Brooke would go over to Caroline's house when Eric was at work. People that were always willing to help out anyone anyway they could. From them always helping her and the rest of the girls out when they had questions about their homework assignments to needing some advice that they were too embarrassed to ask Mrs Forman about.

Last came Kelso's parents. A couple that surprisingly was the total opposite of Kelso. Mr Kelso unlike his son turned out to be a well respected business man. A man that was well known in Point Place just like Jackie's father. As for Mrs Kelso there was some similarities they each saw she had with Mrs Forman. Both seemed happy all the time and didn't allow anything to get them down.

After they had met each of the gang's parents Jackie had lead Eric into the living room where a couple of tables were set up across the living room with the living room's furniture moved to the side of the room. Moving over towards a table that was being assigned for her and the rest of the gang to sit at for the evening with a smile Jackie watched Eric step in front of her to pull out a chair for her before she sat down. Once she had seen Eric taking the seat next to her with a smile Jackie leaned over and gave Eric a quick kiss on the cheek before everyone turned to see Kitty and Bob emerge from the kitchen with two turkeys. Letting out a small cheer with the rest of the gang Jackie watched Kitty and Bob place a turkey at each table before everyone turned towards Red when they saw him stand up from his seat.

" Hello everyone. I'm not one for speeches but i am glad that all of you are here this evening spending this holiday with me and my family. For that i am grateful. Now this year i would like to do things a little differently. Since we are surrounded by only family and friends why don't we go around and say what each of us are thankful for."

Looking across the table Eric sees Red looking over towards him before Eric gives him a small nod.

" Eric how about you start."

Getting up from his seat with everyone's eyes looking his way taking a deep breathe Eric glances around the room with a smile before locking eyes with Jackie.

" I am grateful to all of my friends and family. I am thankful for everything all of you have ever done for me. At times we have had our ups and downs but you guys have always stayed by my side. I am thankful and will always be grateful for that. I am also very grateful to have been given the privilege of meeting one of the most beautiful woman in the world. A woman that has each and every day stolen my heart. My absolute dream girl. A woman who has always stayed by my side never asking for anything but my love in return. A woman who has helped better me the last 2 years. A woman who i wish to spend the rest of my life with."

As he hears everyone gasping Eric gets down to one knee and reaches his right hand into his pocket as he sees Jackie cover her mouth with teary eyes. Taking out the small black box from his pocket Eric opens the box before locking eyes with Jackie as he holds out the box in his hands towards her.

" Jackie Burkhart will you…."

" Yes!"

Jumping out of her seat as she hears everyone letting out a cheer Jackie pulls Eric towards her before giving him a long deep passionate kiss.


	47. Jinxed for a afternoon

Chapter 47: Jinxed for a afternoon

For the next few weeks all that anyone could feel when they entered into the Forman residence was happiness and joy. Joy of seeing Eric and Jackie getting engaged on Thanksgiving night. Happiness from Kitty humming tunes with a smile on her face as she would do some baking in the kitchen. But Kitty was not the only one that was happy. Surprisingly to everyone inside of the living room Red would sit with a smile on his face. Something that not only terrified everyone in the household but also caused everyone to keep a close eye on Red whenever he was in the same room as them.

As for everyone else once they had heard their friend getting engaged Brooke and Caroline had been talking nonstop about Jackie's future wedding with the future bride to be. However after being told by Jackie that they should keep her and Eric's engagement a secret due to their classmates possibly spreading non stop rumors about their engagement Brooke and Caroline agreed to keep the secret between them. Next all they had to do was keep their boyfriend's quiet.

While Caroline initiated her plan to keep Fez from spreading the news about Eric's and Jackie's engagement that went surprisingly well so far since Fez had managed to keep the engagement a secret for the past two weeks Brooke had a closer call with Kelso. A little while after explaining to Kelso that their friend's engagement needed to be kept a secret Brooke silenced Kelso with a long deep kiss right as Kelso was about to accidently let the news slip to a few of their classmates.

But now on this Tuesday afternoon as Kelso sits on the basement couch trying to watch an episode of Happy Days on television Jackie and Brooke are happily looking through a few wedding catalogs. Hearing the girls voices getting louder by the second with the occasional oh my god from one of the girls and the voices from the television screen getting quieter Kelso is about to cover his ears when a grin comes to his face as a plan enters his mind. A plan that would cause the girls to become completely silent for the time being. Well for at least the rest of the afternoon anyways.

Looking over to his right seeing Brooke and Jackie with their heads buried into the catalogs quickly Kelso goes over the pros and cons of his plan in his head.

' **On one hand it would get them to stop talking about the wedding for a little while. I mean they only got engaged 2 weeks ago and those two are already planning it out to the letter. Heck even Brooke mentioned that her and Jackie would be looking at wedding dresses next week!**

 **But on the other hand this could totally blow up in my face and put me in the dog house. Huh i wonder where Rexy is? No stop focus! Let's see consequences. I would have a angry girlfriend to deal with. But also a quiet one as well. Wait don't forget that she along with Jackie can be vicious and evil when they are mad. Just like the darn dog shock collar! That took you all day to get off but not before stupid Hyde kept shocking you.**

Suddenly Kelso's eyes widen when a small figure looking just like himself appear on each of his shoulders. One dressed up in a devil costume while the other is dressed up in a white toga with a small halo over his head.

" **Do it. Come on don't be a wimp."**

" **Don't listen to him! Remember violence is not the answer."**

" **Violence? Oh please it's only to get some peace and quiet for a little while."**

" **Yeah peace and quiet until mount Brooke erupts! Not to mention Jackie! You do remember what she did to us right?"**

" **Yeah,yeah,yeah whoopie do. She got us glued to a shock collar. But don't you see that is more reason to why we should do this. Get her back for what she did to us."**

 **Kelso watches his bad side walk up his shoulder and raise up a fist into the air.**

" **Besides why are you listening to that guy? He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks. Besides vengeance is sweet."**

Glancing over to his right Kelso gives his good side a nod.

" **He's right. We still need to totally get her back for her pranking us good."**

Suddenly Kelso's head rears back as his good side slaps him in the face.

" **No! That is a bad Michael!"**

" **Damn what was that for?"**

Glancing over to his left Kelso sees his bad side quickly waving his hands up in the air.

" **Listen big guy, I got three good reasons why you should do this. Reason number one just look at that guy! He's got that sissy stringy music thing."**

" **We have been through this already! It's a harp and you know it!"**

" **Oh right that's a harp and that's a dress."**

" **Robe!"**

" **Whatever reason number two peace and quiet. Your own personal heaven. Just look at them. You could get to stare at these two incredible beauties and not have to worry about them shooting their mouths off at you."**

" **How is that a good reason?"**

" **Because Michelle there is only one word to describe that paradise. Utopia baby!"**

 **Kelso glances back and forth between his angel and devil self before focusing on his bad side.**

" **And reason number three would be?"**

" **Look what i can do."**

Dropping down the devil Kelso starts to do a one handed armstand before slowly moving across Kelso's shoulder as the angel Kelso shakes his head.

" **Oh please anyone can do that."**

" **Then why don't you girly?"**

" **I'm….not wearing anything underneath my robe."**

Both Kelso and his devil self give the angel Kelso a disgusted look.

" **Okay nobody wants to see that. But seriously girly if i have to hear another oh my god or that is so cute shout again i'm gonna snap."**

" Oh my god Brooke! That is so cute!"

All three Kelso's quickly turn their attention over towards Brooke and Jackie before they each send the girls a small glare. As he stares at the back of Jackie's head watching her looking closely at a picture in one of the catalogs with Brooke on the floor out of the corner of his eye Kelso sees his devil self take out a pitchfork before cocking it back like a shotgun.

" **That's it! They are going down!"**

Suddenly the angel and devil Kelso suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke before Kelso shakes his head. Looking closely at the girl a small grin comes to Kelso's face as he listens in to the conversation the girls are having.

" This dress is so pretty! We should totally try to find one just like this next week. You would look so beautiful in that dress."

" Thank you but it costs a little bit too much. I mean it's out of my price range."

" What! Jackie you only get married once!"

" I know but Eric and I agreed that we would work on a budget. Even though Mr and Mrs Forman said to not worry about the cost and just wanted me to have my dream wedding, I don't want to over do it. They already have done so much for me."

" Yeah maybe you are right. All this means though is we will just have to get creative. But still i think it is really cool that Mr and Mrs Forman told you that they would pay for the wedding."

" I agree. When Mr and Mrs Forman pulled me aside and told me to not worry about the wedding costs i was almost brought to tears. They are such wonderful people. Heck even Mrs Forman told me after Mr Forman left the room that he saw me as a daughter figure. I felt so nice to know that someone cared about me that deeply just like how Eric does. Besides Marlina, I really never had any real parents before."

With his grin slowly disappearing Kelso looks down to the floor.

' **Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I mean Jackie has been through a lot. Maybe i should wait no focus! You can let Eric worry about Jackie's troubles. I mean he is going to be her husband after all. Just focus and wait for the right moment to strike. Which should be in three….two….one….'**

Right as he sees both of the girls jumping from their seats with smiles on their faces as they look at a page in one of the catalogs Kelso looks over towards Brooke's and Jackie's faces before mouthing in unison with the girls.

" That is so cute! Jinx!"

Seeing Jackie and Brooke turn towards him with a look of shock across their faces Kelso jumps up from his seat with a fist raised high into the air.

" Yes! Finally some peace and quiet."

As he takes his seat back on the couch Kelso looks over to see Jackie and Brooke sending him a glare.

" What? It was the only way that i could get some peace and quiet for a little while. I mean you ladies have been talking about wedding stuff for the last 2 weeks! All of us were going insane. Well everyone except for Eric that is. The rest of the guys and I have seen the grin on his face when he walks into school each day. You must treat him right every night for a grin like that to be on his face. Isn't that so Jackie?"

As Jackie's glare intensifies her cheeks start to blush bright red once she hears Kelso letting out a small mouth.

" What was that? I can't hear you? Could you say that again?"

Seeing Kelso leaning over with his ear out towards her and Jackie with a smile on her face Brooke leans forward before grabbing Kelso's ear with her right hand and pulling back. Within seconds Brooke feels Kelso pulling back from her hand before her smile widens when she sees Kelso rubbing his ear with a not so amused look across his face.

" So that's the way you want to play huh? Fine! I was going to say each of your names as soon as Happy Days was over but i have changed my mind."

As she sees Kelso lean back on the couch and turn his attention back to the television screen Jackie turns to look at Brooke. Seeing Brooke giving Kelso a glare reaching over Jackie taps Brooke on the knee before she watches Brooke turn her head in her direction. Making sure that Brooke is watching Jackie points to the watch on her right wrist before she raises 6 fingers up at Brooke. Seeing Brooke giving her a confused look Jackie points down towards her engagement ring before repeating the first steps she had done just a few seconds ago. Once she sees Brooke giving her a nod Jackie returns the nod before turning back towards the catalogs on the ground.

For the next hour inside of the basement a wide smile had been seen across Kelso's face. A smile of pure happiness from not having to hear the constant talk about wedding things. Meanwhile on the ground after finding that they couldn't really tell the other their opinions about some of the things they had seen in the catalogs Jackie and Brooke were each seen sitting across from Kelso sending him a glare before they both had disappeared for a little while in hopes of finding someone else in the house. But their search had come up blank as they soon found out that nobody was home. Red and Eric were still at Pricesmart until 6 o'clock. Kitty and Laurie were at the hospital and would not be home until late after Jackie and Brooke found a note on the refrigerator.

That was when each started to develop separate plans to get Kelso to say their names in their own special ways. First while Jackie stayed in the kitchen and started to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies just for Kelso in hope that he would say her name in exchange for the cookies Brooke had made her way into the basement. Once she had arrived and had seen Kelso looking her way with a smile across her face Brooke slowly made her way over towards Kelso putting some more sway in her hips as she walked over. As she reached him on the couch Brooke had sat down on Kelso's lap before starting a small makeout session with her boyfriend. After a minute of holding a kiss once she had seen Kelso reaching to take off her shirt Brooke quickly grabbed his hands before she pointed up towards her with a stern look. Once she heard Kelso say nice try Brooke had quickly gotten off his lap and made her way back up the stairs as she heard Kelso whining from down stairs. Getting back into the kitchen once she saw Jackie giving her a hopeful look from the counter Brooke had shaken her head before she sat down at one of the kitchen table seats.

After a half and hour it was now Jackie's turn. Once the cookies were done baking with a smile on her face Jackie with Brooke following close behind made her way down stairs with a plate full of cookies. Seeing Kelso looking over towards the plate of cookies with a wide smile and some drool coming out of his mouth with her smile widening Jackie extended the plate out towards Kelso. But right as she saw Kelso about to touch a cookie Jackie quickly retracted the plate before pointing a finger at herself. Seeing Kelso retract his hand and crosses his arms as he shook his head with a huff Jackie moved to the opposite end of the room with Brooke following close behind her before sitting on the washing machine. Once she saw Brooke nodding her head down towards the plate with a shrug of her shoulders Jackie took a cookie off the plate before she began eating the cookies along with Brooke as she and Brooke looked Kelso's way with a smile across their faces.

Just a half and hour later as the clock hand on her wrist hits 5 o'clock Jackie turns her head towards the basement door when she hears footsteps coming from outside. Knowing her boyfriend wouldn't be home for another hour Jackie lets out a huff as she realizes that it must be Hyde. Someone that won't help her or Brooke out of the predicament they are in. Instead he will tease them just like Kelso was doing. Looking on Jackie watches the basement door open revealing Eric before a bright smile forms on her face.

Opening up the basement door seeing Kelso sitting on the couch with a smile on his face while Jackie and Brooke are sitting on the washing and drying machines Eric mentally starts to prepare himself for the worse before he looks over towards Jackie seeing her giving him a bright smile.

" Hey beautiful."

Eric watches Jackie's smile widen as she points a finger at herself.

" Yeah you are beautiful? I thought we were over this?"

Looking on Eric watches Jackie shake her head with a smile still on her face before she points a finger at herself again.

" What is it Ja…."

Suddenly Eric eyes widen when he feels Kelso covering his mouth with a hand as he sees Jackie sending a glare in Kelso's direction. Looking over towards Kelso with a confused look Eric sees Kelso shaking his head.

" Don't say either of their names. I have them jinxed."

Reaching up Eric pulls Kelso's hand away before he watches Kelso take his seat back on the couch.

" What? You jinxed my fiance?"

With a smile forming on his face Kelso nods his head at Eric as a flash occurs on each of his shoulders revealing his angel and devil self.

" Yep."

" Not cool dude."

Feeling something sharp poke him in the shoulder Kelso takes a eye away from Eric to look over towards his devil self.

" **Take him down now! He is going to ruin everything! No more utopia."**

" Oh come on Eric! This is great. It's so peaceful and quiet down here. It's like having your own personal heaven. Peace and quiet along with a few hot chicks!"

Taking his eyes away from Kelso for a second Eric looks over to Jackie and Brooke seeing him glaring at Kelso before he turns his focus back towards Kelso.

" You are just saying that because you have them jinxed right now. But when are not jinxed anymore you my friend are going to be in a world of trouble."

Seeing Eric turning her direction Jackie gives him a bright smile and nod before turning her focus back towards Kelso seeing him glancing at his right shoulder.

" **Stop him before it's too late!"**

" **No remember violence is not the answer!"**

" **Oh please sissy boy don't you have somewhere else to be? Like i don't know a nail salon or to Cinderella's Ball? You don't want your boyfriend to miss his kiss with his queen now do you?"**

Shaking his head Kelso looks over towards Eric with a small glare.

" You better not do what you are thinking! Otherwise you will be in for a world of hurt."

Taking his eyes away from Kelso for a brief few seconds Eric looks over to the washing machine seeing Jackie shaking her head as she points to herself and then to Kelso before punching her right hand.

Glancing over to each of his shoulders Kelso sees his angel self face palming himself while his devil self is nodding his head with a grin on his face before he turns his attention back over towards a grinning Eric.

" I don't think Jackie would like that too much."

Right as she hears her name being said with a bright smile Jackie pops off the washing machine with a fist raised into the air.

" Yes! I'm free!"

Running across the room Jackie quickly reaches Eric before she starts planting kiss after kiss on Eric as she speaks between each kiss.

" Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

Hearing a huff coming from behind Jackie looks over her shoulder seeing Brooke looking at her with an annoyed look. With a small blush coming across her face Jackie looks Brooke in the eyes.

" Sorry Brooke. I was so excited that i forgot to say your name."

Kelso watches Brooke give Jackie a nod before he watches her slowly turn to look in his direction with a small glare.

" **Um guys what do i do?"**

The angel Kelso and devil Kelso quickly look towards each other with worried faces before in unison say.

" **Run!"**

Getting up quickly from his seat Kelso runs up the basement steps with Brooke chasing after him.


	48. Snowed In

Chapter 48: Snowed in

With the month of December getting underway and the weather outside starting to get cold and chilly the gang along with the rest of Point Place was unaware of the harsh winter season that was about to arrive at their town. Well all of them except for Kelso that is as his harsh winter season had already begun. Once Brooke had caught Kelso trying to sneak away in his van after he had successfully escaped her after the jinx incident Kelso was given the ultimate punishment by Brooke. Well in his eyes it was the absolute worst punishment any man could be given by a girlfriend or spouse. No sex until told otherwise. Something that not only caused Kelso to go crazy but a little puppy love crazy for Brooke as he tried to get on her good side to release him from his punishment. Each day whenever Brooke needed anything at all from a drink to an object she had purposely left out in his van unaware to her boyfriend's knowledge Kelso would quickly leap into action and do his girlfriend's bidding. This went on for a week before Brooke caved in and took away Kelso's punishment after she witnessed Kelso willing to share a cookie with her from a special batch Mrs Forman had just made. Something that Kelso was never willing to do before that warmed up her heart.

But now as the gang sits down in the basement unaware to their knowledge outside snowflakes start to fall. In fact quickly the wind picks up causing even more snow to come down from the sky in massive waves. While the gang continues to have fun downstairs upstairs sitting in the kitchen the older Formans watch the snowfall outside with frowns on their faces. Kitty's frown was because she now knew that winter has officially arrived. That meant for her bundling herself up in clothing every time she went into the outside world. It also meant more patients at the hospital for herself and her staff. Patients that would get into more car accidents because of the wintery weather. Meanwhile for Red the frown on his face was because he now knew their would be more work to do around the household. Work such as shoveling snow out of the driveway each and every week. It also meant h would have to buy bags of salt to deal with the ice that would form on the ground over time.

But soon after the frown on Red's face had quickly disappeared and turned into a grin when a thought came into his head. A thought that he didn't need to worry as much about winter anymore thanks to a small group of kids downstairs. Some extra hands to do his bidding outside while he would get to kick back and relax. But another thought entered his mind as he thought about the kids shoveling. The thought that they were still dumbasses. That he could direct them outside while relaxing nearby.

After looking at her watch seeing that it was starting to get late Brooke gives Kelso a tap on the knee. Once she sees him looking in her direction with a smile Brooke points down to her watch before she watches Kelso give her a nod.

" Okay guys it's getting late. I think Michael and I are out."

" Oh no you aren't! None of you are going anywhere!"

Everyone turns their heads towards the stairs where they see Kitty descending down the stairs with a stern look.

" Why not Mrs Forman?"

" Sweetie take a look outside."

Getting up from the couch with Kelso following close behind Brooke goes over to the basement door before peeking outside. What she sees makes her eyes widen as she sees the basement steps slowly being covered in snow. Feeling two arms wrapping around her waist Brooke looks over her shoulder to see Kelso with a wide smile on his face.

" Awesome! Hey guys it's snowing!"

Kitty watches the rest of the gang quickly gather around the basement door before she watches a smile come to each of their faces.

" And that is why none of you are going anywhere. It's coming down hard outside. Before any of you ask i have already called each of your parents to let them know that you are staying here for the night."

Seeing Eric and Jackie looking over their shoulders a her with a smile Kitty nods her head towards the stairs.

" I have already found a few sleeping bags upstairs. If you two will please help me get them then i guess you kids can start your slumber party."

With blushes coming across their faces Eric and Jackie follow after Kitty up the stairs while everyone else continues to stare through the basement door to the outside world.

* * *

For the rest of the night all the could be heard was laughter and cheer coming from down in the basement. Slowly throughout the night as the gang watched a few late movies that were being shown on the television screen each couple slowly drifted off to sleep. First to fall asleep was Brooke and Kelso after they had won a small card game with the prize of the game being able to sleep on the couch for the night. Next came Fez and Caroline after Fez's sugar rush had finally ended and he crashed on the sleeping bag in a comatosed state. When it finally came time for Eric and Jackie to fall asleep Jackie quietly had turned the television screen off before snuggling close to her soon to be husband in their sleeping bag.

But time seemed to speed up for the young couple as what seemed like seconds later Eric slowly awoke when he felt someone shaking his body. Slowly opening his eyes Eric looks up to see Red standing over him in his winter jacket and a grin across his face.

" Time to wake up sleeping dumbass. We have work to do."

Eric slowly watches his dad head for the stairs as he slowly sits up to not awake Jackie from her sleep before he watches his dad stop at the basement stairs.

" Wake up the other dumbasses. We need all hands on deck. Oh and just one more thing. Tell Steven that if i find Laurie inside of his room ever my foot will go so far up his ass that he won't be able to sit down for a month."

Giving his father a nod once he sees Red going up the basement stairs Eric turns his attention back over towards Jackie when he hears a giggle from next to him. Looking down Eric sees Jackie giving him a smile with her eyes half open.

" What?"

" I was just thinking how funny it would be to see your dad kick Hyde's butt. The image of Hyde having to stand up straight for a whole month made me laugh. And the fact he called you a sleeping dumbass. I thought that was cute."

Suddenly Jackie's eyes pop open as she stares into Eric's eyes.

" Wait that means i'm going to be Mrs Dumbass."

Eric lets out a chuckle as he nods his head at Jackie.

" That you are going to be beautiful."

" Well we can't have that. I'm going to have to smarten you up a little bit. Give you a few upgrades so you can have a cooler name than just dumbass."

" Like what?"

" I was thinking captain dumbass or king dumbass. It has a nice ring to it."

" Oh that's it you're gonna get it now."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie feels Eric kissing his all over her face before she feels his lips connect to her own.

" Can you guys save that lovey dovey stuff when we aren't around? Ouch!"

Eric and Jackie break off their kiss and turn towards Kelso and Brooke on the couch before they watch Kelso rubbing his chest with Brooke giving him a stern look.

" I see that you guys are awake now."

Kelso stops rubbing his chest as he glances over towards Eric and Jackie before looking towards Brooke.

" Yeah i wish we weren't. That really hurt babe."

" You will manage. They were having a moment and you almost ruined it. Besides we both know you are a tough guy."

Leaning forward with a smile Brooke whispers into Kelso's ear.

" Besides sweetie we both know that you like it rough."

Seeing the wide smile coming across Kelso's face Eric and Jackie let out a chuckle with a idea in their head of what Brooke had just whispered to Kelso before they each slowly get out of the sleeping bag.

" Alright let's go. Mr Forman said we have work to do. I'll go wake up Steven if you guys can wake up Fez and Caroline."

" Oh cool that means i can finish the drawing i made on Fez's face."

" Yeah! Wait what? You fell asleep before the rest of us."

Jackie turns her head towards Fez and Caroline before she looks down towards Fez's sleeping form. Once she takes a look at his face Jackie quickly covers her mouth and lets out a few giggles as she sees a drawn moustache along with a full beard and unibrow on Fez's face.

" Yeah about that. I kind of woke up a little while ago before Red had come downstairs. I just couldn't resist."

Shaking her head with a smile across her face Jackie quietly walks over towards Hyde's room as Eric along with Kelso and Brooke each grab a marker. Once she has made her way over towards the back room Jackie peeks inside to see Hyde laying on his bed with Laurie right next to him. With the thought of yeah you really don't like her enters Jackie's mind she shakes her head at the scene before she feels a pair of arms hugging her from behind. Looking over her shoulder Jackie sees Eric looking into the room before a not so amused look comes across his face.

" Seriously? They are not even going out. What gives?"

" I don't know. They clearly like each other. I don't see what the problem is. But that doesn't excuse them from their punishment."

" You thinking what i'm thinking?"

With a smile forming on her face Jackie gives Eric a nod.

" Yep."

Wiggling out of Eric's embrace Jackie walks over towards the tub before throwing back the curtain to reveal a red bucket. Reaching inside of the bucket Jackie pulls out two water balloons from within before she makes her way back over to Eric. With a smile Jackie gives Eric one of the water balloons before she moves inside of the room with Eric right behind her. Looking over to her right Jackie looks at Eric as she gets into a throwing motion.

" On three."

" One."

" Two."

" Three."

Suddenly Eric and Jackie release each of the water balloons in their hands at Hyde and Laurie before seconds later the balloons burst sending cold water across Hyde's and Laurie's upper bodies. Quickly turning Eric and Jackie run out of the room as they hear Hyde and Laurie popping off the bed.

" What the hell! Not again!"

* * *

A couple of minutes later the gang minus Hyde and Laurie ascended up the stairs before making their way into the kitchen to find Kitty at the stove making breakfast while Red sits at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hands. While Jackie along with the rest of the girls let their boyfriend's side to help Kitty make breakfast the guys each took a seat at the kitchen table except for Kelso who after seeing Rexy at the counter started to play with him. After a couple more minutes of watching the girls work everyone watched as Laurie and Hyde made their way into the kitchen with a not so amused look across each of their faces. While Laurie had quickly made her way out of the kitchen and to her room up stairs to change her clothes Hyde looked over towards Eric seeing a grin across his face.

After they were finished having their breakfast once they had their winter coats on the guys were lead outside by Red fully equipped with shovels that had been stored at the sliding doors the night before. Once the sliding doors opened each of the guys eyes widened at the amount of snow they saw across the driveway. In fact you couldn't even see the driveway or any of the vehicles that were parked at the house. All the could be seen is snow all across the driveway with even more snow still falling from the sky.

" Alright get to work. I will try to get to the snow blower in the garage while you guys shovel the driveway."

Each of the guys watch Red slowly make his way through the snow to the garage before they turn back to the snow covered driveway. With a shrug of their shoulders each guys lets out a small huff knowing they were in for a long day before they get started shoveling. After deciding to split up into groups to get the job done quicker the guys paired together at each end of the driveway before slowly making their way to the center.

Once they had regrouped in the center with sweat dripping down from his face Eric looks over towards Kelso as he hears Kelso humming a tune. A tune that he recognized from a video game.

" Hey Kelso are you humming the dig dug tune?"

" Um yeah? Whenever i have to shovel that song keeps popping into my head."

Each guy lets out a small laugh as they continue to shovel before they stop laughing when they hear the snow blower in the distance.

" Huh it's about time you dad brought out the snow blower Forman. I thought he abandoned us out here."

" Nah the snow blower is pretty old. Last winter it took a little while before my dad got the snowblower running."

" Why doesn't he just get a new one?"

" I asked him that but i guess from what he told me his father had given him the snow blower before he passed. I guess he has a ton of memories with it."

" Huh didn't know your dad had that kind of side to him."

" Wait don't you remember about the whole trains incident from years ago with his brother?"

Looking up Kelso gives Eric a nod as he wipes sweat from his forehead.

" Yeah hey i remember that. You're dad was playing with those toy trains for like a week. He had the whole living room completely covered in train tracks."

" Yep well that was before my dad put the train tracks away after all of us tried to play with them."

All the guys let out a small laugh before they see Red emerge in the distance with the snow blower.

" Hey guys i have an idea. Why don't we ambush Red with a snowball fight? I mean it's 4 of us against 1 of him. He doesn't stand a chance."

Each guy turns towards Kelso giving him a nod before continuing to shovel with the plan that once Red had made his way to them that they would engage him in a snowball fight.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the kitchen the girls are found sitting around the kitchen tables with smiles on their faces. As she listens in to the rest of the girls talk about her recent engagement Jackie gently pets Rexy who is laying across her lap.

" So Jackie have you and Eric decided on a date yet for your wedding?"

" No not yet Mrs Forman. We have decided that we want to get married after high school. This way none of us have to worry about planning for the wedding while keeping up with school."

" That is reasonable and very responsible of both of you. So how do you want your wedding? Do you want it to be big,little,small,large?"

" I have decided that i want to have a small wedding. Just my friends and my closest ones to attend. I want it to be special."

Taking her eyes away from Kitty with a smile across her face Jackie looks over towards Brooke and Caroline.

" I have been meaning to ask you both this but will you guys be my maids in honor?"

" Yes of course!"

Reaching over both Brooke and Caroline bring Jackie into a group hug before pulling back in their seat when they see a wide smile across Kitty's face.

" Well there is one thing for sure. My son has good taste in both rings and women."

Hearing Jackie and Brooke letting out a few giggles Kitty glances back and forth between the two.

" What?"

" I actually helped Eric pick out the ring Mrs Forman."

" You did?"

" Yep Eric was really nervous on picking out the right ring for Jackie and asked me if i could help him pick out the ring. I guess he wanted a woman's opinion on the matter. It was so cute to see him so worried about what ring to pick out. He wanted the perfect ring for Jackie. When we arrived at the store he was so nervous that i had to calm him down a little bit. But after a while of searching i believe we found the perfect ring for Jackie. Isn't that so Jackie?"

" Yep the ring is perfect. But there is still one thing that worries me though. And that is how long we can keep our engagement a secret from everyone at school. I figured that the news of us getting engaged would have broke by now inside of the school."

" Well you don't have to worry about any of us telling anyone about your's and Eric's engagement. It isn't anyone else's business except for your's and Erics. Also you don't need to worry about my Fez blabbing the news to anyone. I have him totally under control."

" What do you mean? No offense but Fez really can't keep a secret."

" Oh i know. Believe me but i came up with a plan a few weeks ago. I threatened that if he told anyone about the engagement that i would not only hide his candy stash but would also cut him off completely. So far he has kept his mouth shut so he has gotten to keep his candy."

All the girls let out a small laugh before they each turn towards the sliding doors when they hear the doors sliding over. Each of the girl's eyes widen when they see each of the guys walking into the kitchen with their clothing completely covered in snow and their bodies shivering.

" What the heck happened to you guys?"

" My...dad….brought….out….snow blower. Tried….to….ambush….him….with….snowballs. Misjudged….snow blower's….power."

With his own body shivering Kelso nods his head at the girls.

" He….beat….us….in….less….than….a….minute."

Seeing the snow dripping down from their clothing Kitty pops out of her seat before pointing a finger a the boys.

" Alright you know the rules. Strip everything that is wet off. I'll go and get a laundry basket for you clothing."

As Kitty leaves the kitchen each of the girls get up from their seats before walking over to each of their boyfriends. Slowly each girl helps the guys get their clothing off leaving them in their boxers as they watch their boyfriends shiver. Reaching over Jackie wraps her arms around Eric's body spreading her body's warmth to him.

" So….warm."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie nods her head at Eric.

" I know of a way another way to warm you up."

With a blush forming on his cheeks Eric leans down to whisper in Jackie's ear.

" Um beautiful we can't do that. We have guest here."

Letting out a giggle Jackie whispers in Eric's ear.

" That will come later. I have something else in mind."

After a couple of minutes Eric finds himself sitting down in the basement snuggled close to Jackie with a blanket over them with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as each of the other couples are doing the same thing.

 **Author Notes: 7 more reviews until the lucky reviewer gets to choose the next chapter i write.**


	49. Winter Fun

Chapter 49: Winter Fun

As the month of December quickly passed on by for everyone in the gang the snow did not. Each and every few days for what seemed like hours snow would fall down from the sky coating the ground and roads of snow. With each snowstorm that took place the snow days started to pile up for the kids. Something that at first made them cheer in joy due to them getting a day off from school before realization of they would have to make up the day in the summer kicked into their minds. But this still didn't stop the kids from having fun. In fact for the whole month everyone got into a rhythm.

When it was snowing hard outside the gang would spend the night downstairs in the basement before being awoken in the morning by Red. From there the boys would help Red shovel out the driveway as the girls stayed inside and had a few conversations on all sorts of topics at the kitchen table. This would go on for most of the month. However there was also times when the gang had fun outside.

First it started in the middle of the month when the girls decided to go outside and help their boyfriends shovel the driveway. After a little while once the driveway was cleared of the snow with a grin on their faces Kelso and Brooke launched a snowball in each of Eric and Jackie's direction before declaring a snowball fight. From there all hell broke loose. Each of the couples quickly hide away behind anything they could find before sending wave after wave of snowballs at the other couples. After a while when they realized that Eric and Jackie along with Fez and Caroline were focusing their fire only on them and the spot they were hiding behind Kelso had quickly lead Brooke into the back of his van as he was pelted with snowballs.

This ended up being a huge mistake on Kelso's part. After a few moments of hearing nothing but snowball after snowball hitting the outside of his van as he held onto the back doors tight Kelso suddenly heard silence outside of the van. But this didn't last as suddenly the sound of even larger amounts of snow hitting the outside of the van echoed inside of the van. Knowing that they were trapped like rats in a cage first Kelso tried to open up the back doors of the van to make a run for it. When he opened the back doors he was met with a snowball directly to his face before he quickly shut the doors back tight. Dispute Brooke's warnings Kelso attempted time after time again to exit through the back doors. Each and every time the results remained the same. When he would try to leave a snowball would be sent his way.

After a good half an hour suddenly the outside of the van went silent except for the sound of voices moving away from the van. Quietly moving over towards the back doors Kelso listened in with Brooke as they heard in the distance the sound of the sliding doors opening and closing. After a small conversation with them agreeing that everyone must have gone inside Brooke attempted to open up the back doors but came back stunned as the doors wouldn't budge. Once Kelso had seen this he too attempted to get the back doors opened but he came up with the same results as his girlfriend.

Once he heard Brooke go by him towards the front of the van with the explanation that they could just go out the driver's side or passenger's side door Kelso looked on as Brooke bent over the driver's seat before he watched her eyes go wide. After hearing her telling him that he will never believe this Kelso made his way towards his girlfriend before following her eyes to the outside world. What he saw outside of the driver's door also made his eyes go wide. Outside of the door was a mountain of snow that was blocking the door from opening. Turning towards the passenger's side Kelso looked out the window to see the same result on the passenger's door.

After hearing Brooke telling him that they have trapped them inside of the van with a grin on his face Kelso sweet talked to Brooke telling her that it isn't so bad. That in fact they just did them a favor. A favor to give them some alone time. From there with a smile on her face Brooke engaged Kelso in a hot makeout session that turned into something more very quickly.

Meanwhile inside of the house the rest of the gang was found sitting at the kitchen table laughing about the prank they had just pulled on Kelso and Brooke. That they not only have Kelso and Brooke at their mercy and could get whatever they wanted from them for them freeing them from the van but the thought of Brooke giving Kelso a tongue lashing as echoed through their minds. However unaware to their knowledge the results they wanted didn't quite happen exactly the way they had wanted.

After a few hours Jackie and Eric declared that it was time to go unbury Brooke and Kelso from their wintery prison. Leading the rest of the gang outside except for Hyde who had left the gang's side a few hours before due to what everyone expected to be to spend some time with Laurie slowly Jackie and Eric shoveled away on side of the back of the van while Fez and Caroline did the other. After a short while once the snow had been all cleared away reaching up Eric and Jackie opened up the back doors before each of their eyes widened along with Fez's and Caroline's once they had seen what had transpired inside of the van. All scattered across the van was articles of clothing with Kelso and Brooke laying across the floor with their winter coats covering their bodies. Their state of shock was broken up when they watched Kelso look up towards them before he sent a wave towards them with a wide grin across his face.

On other days things were more simpler. In the front of the house after Red had made a small path way to the mailbox the gang had each made a snowman in front of the house. But each of the snowmen were different. Two of them were dressed for the winter weather with a simple jacket and scarf. Another had a football helmet placed on top of his head and a football lodged to it's side as if it was a running back. But the last three made the everyone in the gang laugh as the snowmen were turned into snow woman with a few large snowballs placed into their chest. But not to be out done the guys declared they needed to make the others into snowmen before they each made a few snowballs of their own and placed them at the snowmen's lower body. Something that not only caused the whole group to laugh but for Kitty to go red in the face in embarrassment when she tried to ask nicely for the kids to remove the added parts the next day.

But then as the days went by that was when the gang started to take things to another level. Once they had seen that the driveway was coated with ice after removing all of the vehicles from the driveway the gang decided to play a special game of couples snow bowling. After a quick car ride over to a toy store after school the gang gathered a few sets of plastic bowling pins and a few large sleds. Once they had gotten back to the Forman residence and the pins set up that was when the fun began. Sliding across the ice on the sleds each couple would knock into the bowling pins with pure joy across their faces. In fact for the next few hours all that could be heard from the Forman residence was the sound of laughter. After a few times of going across the ice even Red and Kitty got into the fun after being convinced by Eric and Jackie to give it a try. With Red steering and Kitty holding onto his waist tight the older couple went across the ice and knocked down every bowling pin the first time with the sound of Kitty letting a happy laugh echoed through the air.

Once her laugh was heard smiles came to each of the gang's faces from seeing someone that they considered a mother figure to them having so much fun. But that was when everyone got nervous when Kitty turned towards Hyde and Laurie and declared that it was their turn. With each stuttering and trying to come up with a excuse Kitty asked them what was wrong before she surprised everyone by declaring that they were chicken. Chicken to admit that they were a couple and chicken to lose to the rest of the kids. Once she had seen Hyde and Laurie taking the bait and declare they were not chicken with a smile Kitty said out loud to everyone that they are a couple then. Seeing the two teenagers going silent Kitty quickly broke them out of their shocked state by saying that they are a couple. A couple of chickens.

With determined looks across each of their faces Hyde took the sled from Kitty with Laurie following close behind him before setting the sled down. Once he sat down on the sled and felt Laurie wrapping her arms around his waist tight with a nervous look on his face Hyde looked over towards Red seeing an unreadable face before he sent the sled flying down the driveway. Right as they connected sending the bowling pins flying they listened in as the rest of the gang let out a cheer before they both turned to see Red with a smile on his face.

But as the month came to an end the gang had one more idea for the winter season. Well one person did anyways. An idea involving a pair of skies,some rope,and his van. One day as he saw everyone in the basement with a few cups of hot chocolate in each of their hands Kelso declared he had the best idea of what they could do next for the winter season. With everyone listening in Kelso told everyone his plan of using a pair of skis to slide across the icy roads as they held onto a rope. Once he had told his plan Kelso was met by the same answer by everyone in the gang. A simple no way. Dispute his best efforts Kelso was unable to convince anyone to do his idea before he declared he would do it alone then dispute Brooke's protests.

With everyone watching Kelso put his plan into motion outside. Making sure the back doors of his van were locked Kelso tightly tied a rope across the doors. Well he thought he did before Eric and Jackie went over to make the rope tighter so the ropes knots wouldn't break. After that Kelso had put on his skies after he had successfully found the equipment that had been hidden away by Brooke. But now with everyone watching except for Brooke who has a hand covering her eyes fearing the worse for his wellbeing Kelso looks over to the front of the truck at Red before giving him the thumbs up. Within seconds Kelso listened in as his van started before he took off slowly down the driveway. But as he started to relax that was when Kelso let out a small scream as Red picked up the speed on the van. With a shout of abandon ship Kelso quickly let go of the rope before sliding his way over into a pile of snow where he landed face first into the snow as he heard Brooke shouting out his name from a distance. Reaching an arm up Kelso gave a thumbs up before plopping his arm back into the snow pile.

 **Authors Notes: A short little fun chapter for everyone. Only 4 more reviews until someone gets to decide what a chapter of this story can be about. Remember if you are lucky reviewer 125 then you get to decide a chapter.**

 **Pootamis**


	50. A surprise from Arizona

Chapter 50: A surprise from Arizona

With the month of January coming into view unaware to everyone's knowledge a surprise was in store at the beginning of the month. A surprise featuring Kitty's mother and father visiting from Arizona. It all started as a regular normal day for the everyone in the Forman household. Eric and Jackie had gotten everything together that they would need for school that day before going down into the kitchen where Red was reading his daily newspaper while Kitty was at the stove making breakfast like always. Jackie would go over to assist Kitty in anyway that she could while Eric would have some small talk with his father about anything from work to recent sports news. This daily routine was broken up when the telephone started to ring.

Taking her eyes away from the stove seeing Red and Eric sitting at the table oblivious to the phone ringing Kitty slowly moves past Jackie before making her way over to the telephone. Reaching up Kitty grabs the phone and puts it to her ear as Jackie walks over to the kitchen table with a few plates full of eggs and bacon.

Setting down the plates on the table with a smile on her face Jackie looks over her shoulder at Kitty before her smile vanishes and turns into a frown when she sees Kitty having a not so amused look on her face.

" Hey guys what is wrong with Mrs Forman? She doesn't look as happy as she was a few seconds ago."

Taking his eyes away from his newspaper looking over Jackie's shoulder Red looks closely at his wife before a frown comes to his face.

" Oh damnit."

" What is it Mr Forman?"

" Well it is one of two things. Either one of her favorite tv show characters is being written out of her favorite tv show or her parents are visiting. Let's hope for the first."

" What's wrong with Mrs Forman's parents?"

Jackie glances back and forth between Eric and Red for a few seconds before she looks back towards Kitty when she hears Kitty putting the phone back on the receiver.

" So who was that just now on the phone mom?"

" It was your grandmother. I guess she and my father decided to surprise everyone with a visit to Point Place this weekend. On Thursday i would like for you and Jackie to pick them up from the airport. You can let Eric out of work early to pick them up right Red?"

" Yeah yeah. You know when they moved to Arizona, I was hoping they would have gotten lost in the desert. But unfortunately for me i'm not that lucky."

Jackie watches Kitty take a seat at the kitchen table before she glances at everyone around the table.

" So what is it about Mrs Forman's parents that has everyone worked up. If they are like Mrs Forman then i am sure they are nice people."

" Thank you Jackie. That is very sweet of you. But you see there is nothing wrong with them per say. They are just very complicated people who can't be summed up in a couple of words."

" Grandma yells. Grandpa drinks."

Looking over Red gives his son a nod before turning to look towards the ladies.

" That pretty much summed it up."

" Now that is not true. My father is a wonderful man that now and then just gets a little sleepy. And my mother fine is a little remote. Which after doing some reading through a lot of books I have found out makes it impossible for her to say I love you to anyone. Which is why I say it everyday to you kids."

Kitty looks over to Eric with a smile.

" Eric, I love you."

Jackie lets out a few giggles as she watches Kitty pulling Eric into a hug and her kissing him on the cheek before she watches Kitty turn her direction.

" And you too Jackie. I love you."

Eric lets out a small laugh as he watches Jackie get pulled into a hug by his mother and given a kiss on the cheek just like he was given before he starts gathering his breakfast along with his father.

* * *

With the next few days going by in a hurry once Thursday had come Eric with Jackie by his side had driven to the airport to pick up his grandparents. Upon arriving at the airport with a smile on her face Jackie listened in as Eric proudly introduced her to his grandparents as his fiance. After she was introduced Jackie was engulfed with a hug by Eric's grandmother with the explanation of welcome to the family. That she was so proud of Eric finding the right girl. Especially one that was so pretty as her. From their things go better as Jackie and Eric's grandmother bonded in the airport with the elder of the two ladies bombarding the younger with question after question while Eric and his grandfather gathered the bags from the airline baggage.

Once the elder's bags were safely packed away in the back of the Vista Cruiser after insisting that they should relax Eric and Jackie got in the back seat of Vista Cruiser while Eric's grandfather and grandmother took the front seats. Now as they sit in the back seat snuggled close to each other with smiles on their faces Eric watches Jackie play with a dreamcatcher in her hands.

" Thank you again for the dream catchers. They are very beautiful."

" Oh you're welcome. A blind Indian with three fingers made those. It was quite a thing to watch."

" Wow, I wonder if him being blind had something to do with him losing his fingers."

Jackie glances up and gives Eric a stern look before she turns her head back to the front to see Eric's grandmother looking back towards them with a smile.

" Actually, I think it was taken as part of a primitive manhood ritual."

Looking up seeing Eric letting out a gulp as he looks down towards his hands Jackie lets out a giggle before lacing her hands with his before leaning up to whisper into his ear.

" I like your grandparents. They are really funny and nice. What were you so worried about?"

" Wait for it beautiful. Anytime now you will see it with your own two eyes."

" Burt? Sweetie, I think that car is trying to pass. Why don't you move over?"

" Oh, he's fine."

" Honey, I really think you should move over."

" Sweetie, he can go around."

" Move!"

Jackie jumps up a little from hearing Bea letting out a shout before she looks up to see Eric with a I told you so look across his face.

* * *

Arriving back at the Forman residence with a now ringing headache from hearing all of the shouting inside of the Vista Cruiser with the help of Eric with a smile across her face Jackie was lead inside of the house with the elder Formans following after her and Eric. A couple minutes after arriving in the house with a smile across her face Jackie watched Kitty and Red bring Bea and Burt upstairs to show them where they would be staying for the weekend before she looked over towards Eric as she rubbed her head.

" See that wasn't so bad now was it."

" Oh just you wait beautiful. You have only gotten a small taste of the craziness."

" God, I hope not. Even though your grandmother is very nice she does have very loud opinions on things."

Seeing Jackie still rubbing her head with a smile Eric closes the distance between them before taking her in his arms.

" Well i know of one way to make your headache go away."

" Oh and what would that be sweetie?"

Leaning forward Eric gives Jackie a gentle kiss before he breaks away to see her giving him a bright smile.

" Feeling better beautiful?"

" Actually i am. Thank you for that. But just incase i think you should prescribe me with a kiss every hour Dr Forman."

" Burt!"

Jackie jumps up a little bit as her headache starts to come back before she glances towards the stairs then back to Eric.

" Consider it done beautiful. I think just to be safe you should get a few more kisses the first hour."

With a bright smile on her face Jackie gives Eric a quick kiss before she leads him out of the living room towards the kitchen.

* * *

For the next few hours as they sat down stairs in the basement with the rest of the gang watching a few television shows every couple of minutes Jackie would let out a small huff when she would hear Bea shouting out for Burt upstairs. In fact every time she would hear the shout she would snuggle even closer to Eric and bury her head into his chest in an attempt to block out the shout. But after a little while the shouting stopped from upstairs and a smile came to Jackie's face. A smile of hearing pure silence from the floor above her. Something that had been non existent for the whole day.

But every good thing must come to an end as Jackie had quickly learned when an even louder Burt shout was heard from upstairs. Letting out a huff Jackie crosses her arms and snuggles closer to Eric as the basement door opens revealing a snow covered Hyde with a large bag in his hands.

Looking over seeing everyone with an annoyed look on each of their faces Hyde lets out a small groan.

" Are they still at it?"

" Yep. She has been shouting out his name out for the last hour. If we didn't know any better you would think that they were having sex or something. Lucky bastard."

Everyone turns towards Fez with a disgusted look before in unison say.

" Eww!"

" Oh god the image it burns!"

Jackie quickly wraps her arms around Eric pulling him to her as the rest of the couples do the same thing while Hyde tries not to gag in the corner. Regaining his composure Hyde waives a hand up into the air.

" Okay that was a image that none of us wanted to picture. Anyways i got something that will come in handy for this weekend while Forman's grandparents are here."

With everyone turning their attention his way Hyde reaches into the bag before seconds later pulling out a large bottle of bourbon from within.

" I say we make a game out of this."

Hyde walks over to the basement table and places the bottle in the middle of the table before reaching back into the bag grabbing a few shot glasses from within.

" Everytime we hear a Burt shout we each have to take a shot."

Looking over Hyde's shoulder Brooke looks over towards the basement door's window seeing snow coming down hard outside before turning towards Hyde to shrug her shoulders.

" Michael and I are staying over the night anyways. It's snowing hard outside and there is not a chance Mrs Forman will allow us to go anywhere while it's that bad."

Hyde nods his head at Brooke before turning his head towards Eric and Jackie.

" What about you mom and dad? Are you in?"

With her eyes widening Jackie gives Hyde a stern look as she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

" Stop calling us that Steven. It isn't our fault that we are responsible and you aren't."

" No i don't think that is what's it at all. I think you and Eric are chicken."

" What we are not chicken!"

Suddenly Eric and Jackie quickly send Hyde a glare as they hear him bocking like a chicken at them.

" Shut up Hyde! We are not!"

Glancing around the room Eric and Jackie send everyone else a glare as they hear everyone else bocking like a chicken.

" Fine!"

Everyone lets out a small cheer as Hyde pours some bourbon in each of the glasses. Once he has all the glasses filled seconds later everyone turns towards the stairs when they hear a loud Burt shout coming from above. Reaching over everyone takes a glass before downing a shot.

2 hours later unable to take the Bae's shouting anymore Red quietly makes his way out of the living room towards the basement in hopes to watch the rest of his football game downstairs in the basement in peace. Reaching the basement stairs with the intent on hijacking the television downstairs for the rest of the night Red makes his way down the stairs before his eyes widen at what he sees on the basement table. Looking around to each of the kids seeing them with wide smiles on their faces Red looks over towards his son giving him a stern look.

" There better be a damn good explanation for this!"

Turning their heads the gang looks over towards Red seeing him giving them a stern look but before any of them have a chance to speak a loud Burt shout is heard through the house. In unison the gang picks up their glasses and raise them up into the air before shouting out.

" Burt!"

Seeing each of the kids taking a shot Red rubs his eyes and shakes his head before slowly making his way to the basement table.

" I need a drink."

Reaching over Hyde grabs a unused glass and hands it to Red before pouring him a glass. Looking on with everyone else in the room Hyde watches Red down the shot before he watches Red extend the glass back out towards him. With a smile forming on his face Hyde pours Red another glass before doing the same for the rest of the gang.

Taking his refilled glass in his left hand Eric wraps his free arm around Jackie's shoulders as he looks over towards his father.

" So what is going to be my punishment for this sir?"

" Oh that will come tomorrow. And believe me it will be a very painful experience for all of you. If you think her shout is loud now wait until you hear it with a hangover. That will be more than enough of a punishment."

Every member of the gang gulps before the sound of Bae shouting Burt echoes into the basement. Looking over everyone watches Red raise a glass into the air before they slowly do the same. Seeing Red down his glass slowly everyone else does the same as Red changes the channel on the television screen with a grin on his face.

 **Author Notes: As requested by reviewer 125 john73 and reviewer 124 MonstarzGirl. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Will do next request at review 140**


	51. Lego Madness

Chapter 51: Lego Madness

The next day as they awoke from their slumber with the most intense headaches of their young lives the gang soon found out that their pain would only get worse. It first started when everyone had managed to make it into the kitchen to find all of the Forman family at the kitchen table except for Burt. Once everyone realized that Burt was at the table each member of the gang quickly covered their ears when they watched Bae get up from her seat and shout out Burt throughout the house while Red laughed from his seat.

Shortly after breakfast for the rest of the day the gang ended up staying down in the basement with pillows over their heads and ears after they had seen the amount of snow on the ground from the previous night which had caused their previous plan to stay far away from the Forman residence for the rest of the day to backfire on them. But as the loud weekend came to a close things started to get back to normal. Well as normal as things could have possibly gotten for the season anyways.

Once they had arrived back home after dropping off Eric's grandfather and grandmother at the airport the young couple noticed that it started to snow again. In fact once they had gotten home they found out from Red and Kitty that there was still more to come. And they were not kidding. Waking up the next morning as they went downstairs into the kitchen all that Eric and Jackie could see outside was white flakes coming down hard from the sky. After finding out from Kitty that they had another snow day from school each let out a groan knowing that they would have to make up this day in the summer before they had breakfast with Red and Kitty.

Once they had finished eating their breakfast that was when boredom started to take its toil on Eric and Jackie. First for a little while the young couple occupied themselves by playing with Rexy. But that fun came to an end when they had released Rexy outside to go the the bathroom before they watched him play around in the snow. After they had managed to chase down Rexy who was more than thrilled to experience his first taste of a winter season while Jackie cleaned up Rexy inside of the kitchen along with Kitty a idea popped into Eric's mind involving the little puppy dog before he left the women's side and disappeared into the basement where within 20 minutes he returned with a couple of big boxes.

Now just a half and hour later after she had managed to dry off Rexy as much as she could along with the help of Kitty with Rexy wrapped in a towel in her arms Jackie slowly makes her way into the living room before she stops in her tracks at what she sees laying all across the floor around Eric. On the ground is countless lego pieces with small structures all around the floor including what she deems to be a clock tower,police station,and movie theatre. Taking a closer look around the ground a smile comes to Jackie's face as she recognizes the city that Eric is building. A city that she had seen in a couple of Eric's comic books as well as her own.

Taking her eyes away from the lego city Jackie looks over to Eric with a smile as she watches him start to build another structure.

" Gotham City?"

" What?"

" You are building Gotham City correct? You know the city that Batman protects. The city where a few criminals such as The Joker,Two Face,The Penguin,and Mad hatter raise havoc in before they are brought down by the dark knight and taken to Arkham Asylum."

With his eyes widening Eric takes his eyes away from his project to look towards Jackie seeing a smile on her face before she shrugs her shoulders.

" What? Wonder Woman visited Gotham City in one of her latest comics that i read. It was a very good comic. Although there is still one thing that i don't understand from that comic."

" And that would be what beautiful?"

" Well in the comic Wonder Woman didn't learn that Bruce Wayne was Batman in the latest issue. If she really wanted to know all she had to do was take out her lasso of truth and force Bruce to tell her that he was Batman."

" Well regardless it wouldn't have worked. He's Batman. He would have had some gadget to counteract the lasso's power."

" Oh really? I seriously doubt it. If she wanted she could get any truthful answer she would want from him. The lasso would just help a little. Wonder Woman is one of the most powerful comic book characters out there besides Superman. And in fact I would bet she could kick Superman's butt. Besides there is no way Batman would be able to resist Wonder Woman's charm."

" Like i said he's Batman. If anyone could beat Wonder Woman it would be him. Besides he so could to resist her charm."

With a grin forming on her face Jackie slowly makes her way over towards Eric before kneeling down towards with a seductive smile.

" Are you sure about that? It's not too late to change your answer."

Eric watches Jackie lean slowly towards him with a smile on her face before he croaks out.

" Yeah i'm sure."

Eric watches Jackie stop inches from his face.

" Are you really sure? It's okay to change your answer. I won't hold it against you."

Looking back and forth between Jackie eyes and lips after a few seconds Eric lets out a sigh.

" Fine you're right."

" About what?"

" Wonder Woman is better than Batman."

With a smile on her face Jackie closes the distance between them pressing her lips gently to Eric's own before pulling back with a bright smile on her face.

" See nobody can resist a woman's charm. Not even Batman."

" Maybe you are right but regardless you are the coolest future wife ever!"

Letting out a few giggles Jackie gives Eric another kiss before glancing around the room.

" I know. So why Gotham City?"

" I thought it would be fun to make. When i was little i used to make all sorts of lego cities. It also gave me a new challenge. I mean building every building that was in Gotham City not missing a single detail. Besides it's not just for me that i'm building this for. It's also for Rexy."

Jackie looks over to Eric as she gently starts petting Rexy.

" Really like what? I hope nothing dangerous."

Eric quickly shakes his head before he leans forward and whispers his idea into Jackie's ear. After a few seconds Eric hears Jackie letting out a small laugh before he leans back and sees a bright smile across Jackie's face.

" That would be funny to see. I will let you get back to work then."

Eric watches Jackie get up from the ground and head towards the kitchen before he calls out.

" Hey beautiful."

Jackie stops in her tracks at the kitchen door before looking over her shoulder at Eric.

" Yes sweetie?"

" Just curious do you happen to have that particular outfit?"

With a smile on her face Jackie rolls her eyes at Eric.

" Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. It depends upon how good you are."

" Well i'm just saying that if you do then you would be the hottest Wonder Woman ever."

" With answers like that maybe you will find out sooner rather than later. Perhaps later on tonight you will find that out for yourself. Maybe you can also find out that Wonder Woman doesn't always have to be good. That sometimes she can be a very bad girl."

Eric watches Jackie exit out of the living room as she lets out a few giggles before he turns his attention back to the ground with a wide smile on his face.

For the next few hours without taking any sort of break Eric worked on making a lego Gotham City with a few added twists along the way. After he had managed to complete a giant lego building to the side that resembled Arkham Asylum with a smile Eric started to make a few small buildings around the room. With each building he created the city started to get larger and larger until he finally stopped when his creation was completed. After taking all of the leftover lego pieces and placing them in a few of the boxes before he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

Upon arriving inside of the kitchen with a smile on his face Eric turns his attention towards the kitchen table where he sees Jackie playing a card game with his mother while Rexy rests peacefully on Jackie's lap as his father is reading a newspaper from his seat.

" Okay it's ready."

Looking up from her seat Kitty takes her eyes away from her cards to look over towards Eric with a confused look across her face.

" What's ready?"

Hearing Jackie pulling out her seat Kitty glances back and forth between her and Eric.

" Oh Eric was making a surprise for Rexy using some of his old legos."

Putting down his paper Red looks over towards Eric with a smile.

" No kidding? So you brought out your old legos huh son. I guess you're lego retirement was premature then."

" What do you mean by that Mr Forman?"

" Well Jackie there was a time where Eric was also building things with his legos. He was really good as well. I remember this one time after a class field trip he built the entire power plant using his legos without missing a single detail. After a while he got so bored that he declared that he was retiring from this lego building days. But at the time he was 7 so i couldn't really take him seriously."

Eric hears Red letting out a small laugh as he raises his hands up in the air.

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. Well i unretired for the day. You should take a look at what i built for yourself."

" Sure why not."

Eric watches everyone in the kitchen get up from their seats before he leads them into the living room. Once he opens up the kitchen door allowing everyone to walk past him into the living room Eric enters the room after he hears a gasp coming from Jackie and Kitty seeing his creation.

All across the ground in perfect detail is Gotham City in lego form. From the national bank to the police station. Heck even the clock tower that was in the center of town is there. But that is not the only thing in the city. All across the ground and cities is a few dog bones made of red and blue legos.

Looking over seeing Rexy wagging his tail like crazy from seeing the lego city Eric watches Jackie gently place Rexy on the ground before he watches Rexy take off for the lego city. Within seconds Eric along with everyone else lets out a laugh at watching Rexy crashing into a few of the buildings sending lego pieces flying everywhere around the living room.

" Oh no they saw he's got to go. Go,go Rexzilla!"

Jackie lets out a few giggles as she wraps her arms around Eric as Rexy continues to go through the lego city. As she continues to watch Rexy destroy a few of the buildings Jackie glances down to see Eric lean up towards her before she hears him whispering out.

" Just wait until he sees his special surprise behind the clock tower."

Wiggling out of Jackie's embrace Eric quietly goes over to the lego city to grab a special lego creation behind the lego clock tower before he places it down on the ground front and center as he hears everyone letting out a small laugh.

" Oh Rexy!"

Eric watches Rexy turn towards him before within seconds Eric watches Rexy charge forward towards the very large lego bone he had hidden away. Before he has any chance to react Eric watches Rexy jump into the lego bone sending it to the ground. As he lets out a small laugh with everyone else in the room Eric watches Rexy chew on the end of the lego bone as he wraps his legs and paws around the bone.


	52. The Tale of Jacqueline

Chapter 52: The Tale of Jacqueline

For the next few weeks things started to get back to normal. The snow outside started to die down from the sky. The snow days ended forcing everyone to go back to school where they were met with pop quizzes and mountains of homework assignments with explanation from each of their teachers that they needed to make up for lost time. Something that that caused everyone in the school to groan but for Hyde and Kelso to play a few pranks on the teachers. From things such as trick apples to things coming flying out of their desks.

But on this given day fresh off getting out of work with a paycheck in his hand Eric makes his way down to the basement to spend time with his friends and fiance. Once he opens up the basement door suddenly Eric is shocked to see the basement completely empty. A basement that usually has most of the gang sitting around just chilling out and relaxing. Shrugging his shoulders Eric quickly makes his way up the basement stairs before heading towards the kitchen. Once he arrives inside of the kitchen Eric finds his mother sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine that he deemed to be another cosmo magazine. A magazine that recently he had been forced to read a few articles with Jackie by his mother after they were heard one night having some alone time. Something that not only was an embarrassing moment for him and Jackie but it only got worse when his mother brought out a few charts and started to explain the female body to both of them.

Shaking his head away of the horrible memory of a few days ago out of his mind Eric clears his throat before he sees his mother look away from the magazine towards him with a smile on her face.

" Hi sweetie!"

" Hi mom. Um mom where is everybody? I didn't see anyone in the basement or any of the gang's vehicles outside in the driveway."

" Oh i believe Steven is still isn't home from work yet. I haven't seen Fez or Caroline all day. Michael and Brooke left here a little after you dropped Jackie off from school saying that they needed to do some studying at Brooke's house. Although i think we both know what that means. Which reminds me the next time you see them, I would like for you to tell them that i would like to have a private chat with them. You know the same talk that you and I had a few days ago with Jackie."

" Okay mom. I will make sure to give them the message."

" Good boy. Now i believe Jackie is upstairs in your bedroom. I would like for you to tell her that dinner will be ready within the hour so no funny business upstairs."

" Yes mam. Umm bye."

Eric quickly exits out of the kitchen as he hears his mother letting out a small laugh. Once he enters into the living room looking over to his right Eric sees his father turning away from the television screen towards him with a confused look across his face.

" Believe me on this sir. You don't want to know."

Seeing his father giving him a nod and turn his attention back towards the television screen Eric walks through the living room towards the stairs before ascending the stairs. Slowly making his way down the hallway Eric sees his and Jackie's bedroom door slightly open before he quietly makes his way over. Reaching his right hand out Eric slowly opens up the door and looks inside of the room to find Jackie sitting cross legged on their bed with a black notebook in her hands. Taking a closer look around the bed Eric finds a few color pencils all around Jackie's legs before he looks back up to her face seeing a smile. A smile of happiness. Taking a step forward Eric leans against the bedroom door frame content on just watching Jackie before within seconds he hears Jackie letting a giggle.

" So what are you doing beautiful?"

Snapping her head up Jackie's eyes suddenly go wide when she sees Eric leaning against the open doorframe before she quickly hides the notebook in her hands behind her back.

" Nothing. Nothing at all."

" Was that a diary?"

" What no! I don't have….yes it was my diary. Something that i put all my personal thoughts in."

" Oh really?"

Jackie watches Eric take a few steps forward as she moves the notebook even more behind herself trying to hide it away from the approaching Eric.

" Yes really."

" Let me see it."

" No!"

" Oh come on Jackie. I have told you all of my secrets. In fact i don't keep anything from you."

" Although that is true it still isn't going to happen buster."

" Well you leave me with no choice then."

Jackie's eyes widen when she sees Eric stop at the foot of the bed with a grin on his face.

" Eric don't!"

Within seconds Eric dives onto the bed next to Jackie before he starts to relentlessly tickle her. As he feels Jackie squirming and trying to break free with her laughing uncontrollably Eric continues his assault before he hears her screaming out through her laughter.

" Okay! Okay you win!"

With a smile on his face Eric stops tickling Jackie before he gently takes the notebook out of Jackie's hands. Slowly sitting up Eric repositions himself to have his back against the headboard of the bed as out of the corner of his eye he sees Jackie doing the same. Turning his attention towards the notebook Eric flips it open to the first two pages to find the first page filled with pictures like a comic book while the second page has a long story written by Jackie in perfect cursive.

" What is this beautiful?"

Taking his eyes away from the notebook's contents Eric looks over towards Jackie seeing her cheeks blushing bright red with her eyes looking down towards the notebook.

" It has been this story that i have been working on for a long time now. It's something that i work on when i'm feeling down."

" Oh."

Jackie watches Eric look away from her towards the mattress with guilty eyes before a small smile comes across his face.

" Hey it's okay."

Reaching over Jackie places her hands on each of Eric cheeks before she gently turns his head towards her.

" I don't feel that way anymore. Thanks to you. This was just a side project that i was finishing."

Leaning forward Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before she pulls away and looks down towards the notebook's contents.

" These pictures are really good."

" Thank you. I'm not much of a drawer but the story i think is really good."

" What's it about beautiful?"

" It's about a medieval love story. Here i'll read it too you."

Snuggling closer to Eric with a smile Jackie puts Eric's right arm around her shoulders before she looks down towards the notebook as she takes a deep breathe.

" Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away called Wolf Pine resigned a beautiful princess name Jacqueline. A princess that was not only known to be the most desirable female throughout the land but also know for her whits. Each and every day men from all across the land would come to Wolf Pine looking to earn the princess's hand in marriage. But each and every one of them would end up leaving without completing the task. As the king and queen of the land would continue search the lands for a suitor they deemed worthy for their daughter unaware to their knowledge each night young Jacqueline would look up to the stars and make a simple wish. A wish that her knight in shining armor would come to rescue her. To come and take her away from the castle to someplace wonderful. Some place she could live happily in peace with her true love.

Her wish so soon granted in the form of a local villager. Someone that she had never seen before inside of the kingdom. A young man that stood out from the rest of the villagers. He was not muscular in any way or fit as any of the other brutes in the village…."

" Really Jackie?"

" Oh hush and keep listening sweetie."

" Fine."

" But instead of be like all the others this young man had a mysterious aura about him. Something that intrigued the young princess. However unaware to Jacqueline's knowledge the mysterious young man was already being courted by a young redheaded witch."

Taking her eyes away from the notebook Jackie looks up towards Eric with a smile as he listens to him laugh while his eyes are looking down towards a small picture of Donna in a witch form.

" That is so awesome!"

Leaning up Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before she looks back down to the notebook.

" After finding the courage within herself to get to know the young mysterious man a little better who later she found out to be named Erik young Jacqueline soon found herself falling in love with Erik. With each day she spent with Erik the princess's love for the young man grew. However unaware to her knowledge there was unforeseen consequences that were about to occur because of her actions. When news first broke to the king that his daughter was spending time with a young local villager that was in the lower class of the kingdom the king became furious. Furious towards his daughter for choosing someone of the lower class to be with instead of someone from the higher class. For this the king demanded that the princess to not ever spend time with Erik and instead choose one of the countless knights that would come to the kingdom each and everyday. When the young princess refused the king forced the young princess into her room before locking the door shut throwing away the key in the process.

However that would not stop young Jacqueline to seeing Erik. Each night with the help of her young maiden Brooklyn the princess would sneak away out of the castle to see Erik. But as she played her dangerous game of keeping their love a secret behind the scenes deep in the village the same witch that had been courting Erik so became so enraged by the princess's actions claiming that she had stolen her true love that she became determined to destroy the young couple's love before it could blossom into more. With a flick of her wrist using all the power she had inside of her the witch turned into a mighty dragon before she started her search through the kingdom for the young princess. As she would march through the kingdom everything in her path was engulfed into flames.

When the king and queen saw the mighty dragon approaching their castle from the distance in an attempt to save their kingdom the king ordered the castle's guards to seize the princess and to bring her outside of the castle's walls. Using all of her strength the princess fought with all of her might to break free from the guards to no prevail. As she was tied to a post outside of the castle with tears in her eyes the princess asked the one question that was on her mind to the king. The question of why he would do this. The answer she received not only shocked the young princess but brought more tears to her eyes. As she pleaded with the king to let her go young Jacqueline was met with anger and resentment. Resent for choosing someone of the lower class. For becoming into the very same thing that he resented. To not listen to his words and instead cause for this to happen.

As the dragon approached the castle a satisfied grin came across it's face when the young princess was heard screaming from a post. Seeing the mighty dragon making it's way forward towards her with tears coming down her cheeks young Jacqueline closed her eyes and waited for her end to come. But that was when she heard the dragon screaming out in pain. As she opened her eyes that was when she saw him. Her champion in a knight's armor slicing away at the dragon with a mighty sword in his hands. With each blow she watched the dragon take young Jacqueline heard the dragon's loud screams of pain before she watched the dragon fall lifelessly to the ground that caused the ground to shake from impact.

When the dust settled there stood her champion. Young Erik with his sword raised into the air as loud cheers of joy were heard from a few villagers that had come out of hiding. With a slash from his sword the young princess was freed from her binds before she ran into the waiting arms of her champion. With all eyes watching her the princess kissed Erik passionately knowing that was where she belonged. Knowing no matter what dangers they came their way in the future that her champion would always be there to protect her. He would be her guiding light through the darkness just like how she was his. From that day forward she knew her heart would always belong to him as his heart belonged to her for all of eternity."

Closing the notebook Jackie looks up to see Eric looking at her with teary eyes before she watches him lean down and give her a passionate kiss that she returns in full.


	53. Acceptance

Chapter 53: Acceptance

As the month of January officially ended and the month of February was underway a moment that each member of the gang along with the Forman parents were waiting for finally came. Just a few days before Valentine's Day had arrived Hyde and Laurie told everyone that they were officially going out on a date for Valentine's Day. Well their hands were forced more or less anyways after they had finally given in after been pestered about the subject for months.

As Hyde was prepared for the week before his and Laurie's date by Kitty dispute his constant protests claiming that it wasn't a big deal unaware to his knowledge the gang was having special meetings downstairs about his upcoming date. Of how to make the date perfect. After a few days the gang all agreed on how to make Hyde and Laurie's date absolutely perfect. Well Jackie,Brooke,and Caroline did anyways as Eric,Kelso,and Fez just nodded their heads and agreed to everything that they said.

The first step of the plan was simple. Caroline would make sure that Hyde and Laurie had a reservation at the restaurant she worked at. When she would see them entering she would make sure that she was their waitress. Meanwhile as Caroline would serve as their waitress the rest of the gang would sit separately at a few of the back tables. If anything was to go wrong on the date then everyone in the gang would be able to come up with a solution to make sure that it got back on track. Well this was the plan that the ladies deemed as bulletproof. Something that they would soon learn wasn't the case.

When the big night came making sure to stay in character and not give away their plan for the night each member of the gang teased Hyde and Laurie non stop throughout the day until it was time for them to leave. Once Hyde had lead Laurie to his car what next brought the gang into a group laugh. Waiting at his car was Kitty with a camera in her hands. Before they had a chance to react Hyde and Laurie suddenly saw a flash in their eyes before they watched a bright smile come to Kitty's face.

Once they had seen Hyde pulling the El Camino out of the driveway and drive away into the distance each member of the gang quickly got into the Vista Cruiser before taking off down the road. But instead of going the way they figured Hyde had taken Eric took a small shortcut down a side street hoping to beat the El Camino to the restaurant. The gang had succeeded at beating the El Camino to the restaurant before a thought came to Jackie. The thought of they would need to hide the Vista Cruiser otherwise Hyde and Laurie would spot them immediately and their plan would be ruined. Finding a spot open in back of the restaurant where the workers of the restaurant parked their respective vehicles the gang quickly parked the car before heading inside.

With their plan officially underway everything started going right for the time being. Caroline brought each of the couples to the back tables giving them each separate tables that overlooked the entire restaurant. But as she turned to move back to the front of the restaurant that was when the plan started to take a turn for the worst when Caroline saw Hyde and Laurie being lead away to a table on the other side of the restaurant by another waiter. A waiter that always annoyed Caroline. Someone that she knew wouldn't let her serve Hyde and Laurie instead of him even if she told him the situation.

Quickly addressing the situation Jackie calmed everyone saying that they could still do this. That this was just a wrinkle in their plan. Instead of having Caroline serve as their waitress that they could have her be the waitress for the next couple that would walk into the restaurant and have them seated near Hyde and Laurie. That way Caroline could not only spy on Hyde and Laurie seeing how their date was going but as make it so she wouldn't get into any trouble from her boss even though from the last time they had met Eric and Jackie had a friendly conversation with him when they had a date at the restaurant not so long ago.

But as the date went on each couple started to enjoy themselves by having their own Valentine's Day dates. While this was underway on the other side of the restaurant something terrible was starting to happen. All because of a simple mistake. A mistake by Hyde and Laurie's waiter. The mistake of Laurie being given a long island ice tea instead of regular ice tea. Something that not only had gotten Laurie drunk quickly but when it was time for Hyde and Laurie to return to the house fear started to kick in for Hyde. Fear of having to face Red Forman. Someone who before he had quoted as being a mean son of a bitch. Something that he knew from experience. Especially when he was first questioned about his and Laurie's relationship by Red. Something that gives him the creeps every time he thinks of that day.

On the way home inside of his head Hyde was formulating a plan on what to do for this situation. He came up with these solutions. One he could man up and tell Red and Kitty what had happened at the restaurant and hopefully only have to face a little of Red's wraith. Or he could hide down in the basement with Laurie until it was safe to go upstairs the next day. Deciding on the second option once he pulled into the driveway and had the El Camino parked Hyde quickly made his way to the passenger's side to retrieve a drunk Laurie. Slowly moving forward towards the sliding doors Hyde took a sneak peak inside to see nobody in sight before proceeding inside slowly with Laurie.

As he moved Laurie slowly through the kitchen towards the basement a smile came to Hyde's face knowing that he was about to get away with Laurie being drunk. But he would find out that he was sadly mistaken when he felt Laurie pull away and head towards the kitchen door. Quickly rushing over Hyde tried to grab a hold of Laurie but he was just a few seconds too late. Upon entering into the living room Hyde watched Red and Kitty turn towards him and Laurie from their seats before their faces turned to complete shock. But to make matters worse before he had a chance to speak Laurie said hello to her parents and then proceeded to puke on the carpet. Once he had seen Red turn towards his direction Hyde quickly ran out of the living room and through the kitchen to the outside world.

The next day as everyone had breakfast at the kitchen table besides Laurie who was only having coffee in hope to cure the massive hangover she had Hyde returned to the residence. Arriving inside of the kitchen after his night long drive which in result caused him to sleep in his car for the night Hyde took his regular seat at the table before he was demanded by Red for an explanation about what happened last night. When Hyde and Laurie started to explain their side of the story Red quickly dismissed them saying that he didn't believe them. That their story had too many holes in it. But that was when Eric and Jackie intervened and told Red that they were telling the truth. That they were at the restaurant last night too.

After breakfast was over after hearing that the whole gang was at the restaurant to spy and his date for a few seconds Hyde was furious at everyone before he came to realize that if they weren't there then he would be in deep trouble with Red. That even though what they did was disturbing to him that he couldn't be mad at them since Eric and Jackie saved him from Red's wraith. In fact he shared a laugh with Eric and Jackie along with everyone else at the kitchen table over the whole thing claiming that it could only happen to them.

But their fun was broken up when the kitchen phone started to ring. With Jackie being the closest she picked up the phone before her eyes widened at the voice on the other line. The voice of her mother. Someone that she had not seen or heard from for months. With all eyes on her listening closely to what her mother had to say Jackie slammed the phone on the receiver before asking Eric if he could bring her to the police station. That her father had been arrested.

As he drove Jackie down to the police station the only thing that was going through Eric's mind was Jackie. Well her wellbeing that is after he saw the blank look across her face when she asked if he could drive her down to the station. A look that he had only seen previously a few times a few years ago when he would listen to Jackie telling him about her parents. With the car completely silent as he nears the police station reaching over from his seat Eric gently grabbed Jackie's left hand before within a second he felt his hand being squeezed. While this was going on in his mind Eric had quickly came to a decision. A decision that this time he would face Jackie's parents with her unlike the last encounter where he stayed out in the Vista Cruiser.

Upon arriving at the police station a place he had been previously to once before thanks to Kelso's cousin after the whole car stolen incident Eric slowly made his way inside of the station hand in hand with Jackie. Once they had made it into the police station that was when Eric felt Jackie giving him resistance. Looking over to where Jackie was looking Eric found Jackie's mother Pam Burkhart making her way towards them. Feeling his hand being let go Eric glances over to his right to see Jackie crossing her arms as she sends a small glare over towards her mother.

" Hello sweetie."

" Hello mother. You said that dad is in trouble."

Approaching with her arms spreading Pam reaches out towards Jackie but before she has a chance to engulf her daughter in a hug she watches Jackie take a few steps towards Eric without uncrossing her arms.

" Yes i mentioned that your father had been arrested earlier this morning. It is all just a misunderstanding."

Not believing a single word that her mother is saying based off of her past experiences with her parents saying the same thing to her about everything even if it was a serious matter Jackie shakes her head before looking around the room for someone that would be able to help her get answers. Seeing a police officer sitting at his desk in the corner reaching over Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hand before leading him over towards the police officer. Once she arrives at the desk and sees the police officer looking up towards her with a small smile Jackie gently asks the police officer.

" Hello my name is Jackie Burkhart. I was told that my father had been arrested earlier this morning and is being held in this station. But i wasn't told what he was being charged with. Do you happen to know what charges are being charged to my father?"

" Your father is being charged with bribery and embezzlement. We have records showing that over the last couple of years your father has embezzled more than over 60,000 dollars. Dispute what your mother may be telling you these charges are very serious. I can ensure you of that."

As she hears the police officer getting up from his seat Jackie glances over towards her mother to shake her head before she looks back to the police officer.

" If you will please follow me. I can bring you to where he is being held. He should be inside of our interrogation room."

For the next few minutes as the followed behind Pam and the police officer hand in hand in complete silence Eric would glance over towards Jackie with concern. Concern about what could be going through her mind right now. Once they see the police officer stop at a door to the side allowing Pam to walk past him into the room Eric and Jackie turn to look towards each other.

" Do you want me to go with you?"

Seeing Jackie giving him a nod Eric looks over towards the room before he slowly feels himself being lead forward only for a hand to come up from the police officer to block his path to the room.

" I'm sorry but Mr Burkhart requested that only his wife and daughter were allowed to see him at this time. He was very persistent at the matter. If you would like you can wait outside of the room for your fiance to return."

Eric eyes go wide before he hears the officer letting out a small chuckle.

" Been on the force for 10 years. Those are the type of things you pick up on the way."

Giving the officer a nod Eric turns away from him to look in Jackie's direction to see her looking towards the ground.

" Okay."

Reaching over Eric gently pulls Jackie towards him before he leans forward and gives Jackie a gentle kiss. Pulling away Eric opens his eyes as he leans his head against Jackie's forehead.

" I will be right outside of this room if you need me. I won't leave this spot. I promise."

Giving Eric a small smile Jackie leans away from him before proceeding inside of the room with the police officer following after her. Once he sees the door closing Eric slowly makes his way over towards the opposite wall before leaning against the wall while his eyes remain glued to the door.

For the next hour Eric remained silent and glued to the wall like a statue. The only movement that could be seen coming from him by passing by officers was his chest moving up and down. As every few minutes he would hear a shout coming from the room his concern for his fiance only deepened. Concern of what this was doing to Jackie inside.

These thoughts are snapped and his concern only deepened to new levels when he saw the door opening revealing Jackie with tears coming down her cheeks. Leaning off the wall before he has a chance to say anything Eric feels Jackie wrapping her arms around him and her head burying into his shoulder. Gently wrapping his arms around his body as he hears her sobbing into his shoulder reaching up Eric gently starts to stroke her hair.

" Shh it's okay. Everything will be alright."

" Are you Eric Forman?"

Looking over towards the door Eric sees a police officer looking straight at him before he gives the man a nod.

" Mr Burkhart would like to speak to you in private."

" It's okay."

Eric looks back down to see Jackie looking up towards him with tears in her eyes.

" You can if you want."

" Is that what you want though? Do you want me to have a talk with him?"

Seeing Jackie nodding her head Eric leans down and gives Jackie a kiss on the forehead before he feels Jackie wiggling out of their embrace. Slowly Eric makes his way over towards the door before he glances over his shoulder as he enters the room to see Jackie giving him a small smile while she wipes away a few tears. Right as he enters into the room Eric finds Jack sitting at a table with two empty seats across from him. Hearing the door closing Eric slowly makes his way over towards the table as he makes eye contact with Jack.

" Sit down Eric. We have things that we need to discuss."

Stopping in his tracks Eric crosses his arms as he locks eyes with Jack.

" I would rather stand. What did you do to her?"

" If you are referring to my daughter then the answer is simple. I only told her the truth. Giving her the answers she wanted to know and things she wanted to hear."

" No! Did you see her! Do you even care about her."

Uncrossing his arms Eric points a index finger straight at the door.

" She is outside of this room right now crying because of you! You better tell me what you did to her otherwise i will make you tell me!"

" Why is that? Why do you want to know?"

" Because i love her!"

" Does that mean you would do anything for my daughter?"

" Yes i would! I would walk to the ends of the world for her!"

Slowly Eric's face loses its glare when he sees a smile start to form on Jack's face.

" Good. You can tell my daughter then that my answer is yes."

" Yes to what?"

" When Jackie was in here i told her that i was proud of her. Proud of the woman she has become into. When she left that day to live with you and your family it devastated me. Devastated me to know that i lost my daughter. But over the months i have secretly watched over her from a distance and have seen how truly happy she is. Happy to be with someone that truly cares for her even more than i think she realizes. I didn't believe it at first but over time i couldn't lie to myself anymore. She continued to grow each day into a better person because of you. And i had no right to take that away from her. Even though i desperately wanted her back in my life it wasn't my choice to make. It was hers and hers alone. Although it pained me to do i remained in the shadows for my daughter's happiness. She is truly happy with you and for that i want to give you my blessing. When i look into your eyes, I know you will do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe."

" Th….Thank you sir."

Jack gives Eric a nod before he nods his head over towards the door.

" You should get back to her now. She needs you now more than ever."

Giving Jack a nod Eric turns on his heels and makes his way out of the room to find Jackie leaning against the very same wall he had occupied for the previous hour. Walking over Eric pulls Jackie into an embrace as he rests his head against hers.

 **Author Notes: 7 more reviews until the next reviewer chapter choice occurs. Get your reviews in and be the winner.**


	54. March Madness

Chapter 54: March Madness

For the next few weeks without leaving his fiance's side for a single second Eric watched as Jackie took her father's arrest hard. It all started the moment they had gotten back home from the police station. As he followed silently behind Jackie into the kitchen Eric quickly shook his head at his parents when he saw the look of concern across their faces before quickly following after Jackie through the living to their bedroom upstairs. Once their bedroom door closed Eric quickly embraced Jackie when he saw fresh tears coming down her cheeks. For the rest of the day Eric laid on the bed stroking Jackie's hair after she had fallen asleep just a few hours.

With news quickly spreading about her father being arrested once Eric and Jackie entered arrived at school the next day all eyes were focused on them. As they go down the hallway to each of their classes out of the corners of their eyes they would see their classmates whispering to each other in small groups while others would point a finger in Jackie's direction. While Eric would comfort Jackie as she held back tears in her eyes the rest of the gang were not so forgiving to their classmates.

As she would follow behind Eric and Jackie with Kelso by her side Brooke would send glares at each of the kids that were talking about Jackie. Over the first few class periods the gossip slowly started to die down from the looks that Brooke would send towards anyone that was talking nasty about Jackie's father. In fact once it came time for their lunch period the chatter died down in the cafeteria when Brooke entered the cafeteria right behind Eric and Jackie.

But Brooke wasn't the only one sticking up for Jackie on this given day. During her second class of the day that she shared with her boyfriend Fez making sure that she made her point across to not talk nasty about her friend with her around Caroline entered into the gym knowing that today was the day their class would be playing dodge ball. As she sat on the bench with Fez listening to a group of girls gossiping in the corner about what happened to Jackie's father with a sinister smile Caroline waited patiently for the class to start. After being given instructions to separate into teams Caroline watched the group of girls all make their way towards one side of the gym before she lead Fez to the opposite side. After glancing to each of the girls with her smile widening Caroline watched each of the girls look her way with a horrified face before the sound of the gym teacher blowing his whistle echoed throughout the gym.

Before any of the girls had a chance to react they watched Caroline quickly grab a hold of two dodge balls off from the ground before within seconds the balls came flying at them with high velocity. Within a blur two girls were sent off their feet to the ground below on their butts with their faces bright red with a trace of line from the dodgeball across their faces. The reaction of the rest of the girls brought the sinister smile back to Caroline's face as they each ran quickly screaming out of the gym. Throughout the rest of the day when Caroline would pass by any group of girls that would be gossiping in the hallways she would send them a smile before she would watch them quickly turn and run away down the hallway.

Slowly throughout the rest of the month the gossip quickly died down and things started to get back to normal dispute knowing that at the beginning of April Jackie's father's court date would happen which would case the gossip to return. Once March came into view the gang was surprised when Red declared he wanted to share a personal favorite thing with them. A event that came once a year. College's March Madness. A tournament between the very best college basketball teams in the world. Something that brought excitement to every college student in the world once the month of March came.

Once the first day of March came and the college brackets were officially announced Red handed out a piece of paper of the bracket to each of the members of the gang as he told them that this was something that he had done at the plant for years. He explained that the contest was simple. Whoever had the most accurate bracket would win a prize. But this time around he was going to have to change the prize since he was not going to reward the winner with beer. Instead he declared that if anyone was lucky enough to beat him this year then he would end up buying them lunch one day at their favorite restaurant. But if he was to win then they would each not only have to clean his garage and the inside of the house but they would also have to put a fresh coat of paint outside of the house.

Knowing that the chances were in their favor the gang quickly accepted the challenge before once they entered into the basement they started to panic when they realized they didn't have a clue about college basketball. For the next few days when they had free time each member of the gang would do research about the college basketball teams before filling out their brackets. With each of the girls confident that they had the perfect bracket after doing countless hours of research on the topic.

As they relaxed and awaited for the tournament to begin the gang was surprised again when Red came into the basement with a handful of tickets in his hand. From their the gang listened in as Red told them that he got each of them tickets to go see a college basketball game between the Milwaukee Panthers and UCLA Bruins. A game that would force them to miss school for the day with his permission.

Once the day of the game came the gang arrived at the arena in Kelso's van and the Vista Cruiser before they made their way inside of the jam packed arena. As they heard countless cheers throughout the arena the group slowly made their way towards their seats before stopping at a few stands along the way to grab a few souvenirs. Souvenirs such as a few Panther hats for each of the girls and a few cotton candy sticks for Fez.

As the game got underway the gang cheered from their seats as the Panthers quickly started to take a sizeable lead against the visiting Bruins in the first quarter of the game. With each three point shot they saw being sunk by the Panthers the gang would let out a cheer with the rest of the crowd before a loud buzzer echoed through the arena signaling the end of the first quarter.

Getting up from their seats Brooke and Kelso made their way through the crowd with Fez and Caroline following after them after telling everyone that they were going to go get some drinks for everyone. Something that made the rest of the group laugh knowing that the two couples were lying. Kelso and Brooke were lying because of the interactions everyone had seen the young couple having from their seats. As for Fez and Caroline everyone else knew they were lying when they saw the crazy look in Fez's eye when he saw a kid a few seats below them with a very large lollipop in his hands. Their suspicions were correct when they saw Fez running over towards one of the stands with Caroline chasing after him.

As they see a few of the screens coming to life in the arena the small group watches from their seats a few camera shots of the crowd before they focus on a few couples. With smiles on their faces the group lets out a few whistles with the rest of the crowd when they see the cameras focus on a few young couples before they watch the couple's kiss. After the first couple the group lets out a small laugh when they see the camera's focusing in on Eric and Jackie.

With smiles on their faces Eric and Jackie turn towards each other as the crowd gets into a kiss her chant. With her smile widening Jackie flips her hat backwards before she brings Eric into a passionate kiss as the crowd erupts into loud cheers. As they break away the young couple gives each other a bright smile before they turn back towards the basketball court when they hear the buzzer signaling the start to the second quarter.

As they watch the Bruins slowly start to battle back against the Panthers sizeable lead the gang lets out a small laugh when they witness Kelso and Brooke returning back to their seats with Kelso's hair a complete mess and a satisfied smile on Brooke's face. But as quickly as they returned Fez and Caroline followed before everyone including all those around them let out a laugh when they saw Fez walking down towards them with two giant lollipops in his hands followed by Caroline who has traces of cotton candy all over her shirt and pants.

With the second quarter coming to an end the group watches the college teams exit the basketball court to their respective locker rooms for a quick break before they watch a man dressed in a suit make his way towards the center of the court with a microphone in his hand while a basketball is tucked at his side.

" Alright everyone. It's time for the half time half court shot. Whoever is in seat 1003 is today's lucky contestant winner. If the contestant sinks a shot from half court then everyone here today will win a free slice of pizza. Again whoever is sitting in seat 1003 is today's lucky contestant."

Along with everyone else in the crowd the gang each looks at their tickets before they hear a small chuckle coming from Red.

" Well i'll be damned."

Looking over Eric and Jackie's eyes widen when they see that Red is sitting in seat number 1003 before they each gently nudge Red out of his seat. As they see Red making his way through the crowd to the basketball court Eric and Jackie along with the rest of the gang let out a cheer before they hear groups of people letting out a laugh.

Seeing a older gentlemen making his way through the crowd the announcer looks over towards the older man as he shakes his head while he thinks in his mind that this was a complete waste of time today. Looking on seeing the older gentlemen show his ticket to a few security guards on the court the announcer looks away towards the crowd after he sees the security guards allowing the man to pass on through to the court. Once he sees the older man stopping a few feet away from him the announcer covers the microphone with his hand before with a grin on his face.

" Try not to break a hip old timer."

Seeing the man bounce the basketball in his direction Red quickly catches the basketball before turning towards the hoop as the announcer moves out of the way. As he hears the crowd cheering him on Red takes a shooting position before releasing the basketball with all of his might at the hoop. With the crowd going silent Red watches the basketball going off the backboard into the hoop before he hears the crowd erupt into cheers. As he hears the crowd's cheers getting louder with a grin on his face Red turns his attention over towards the announcer seeing a shocked look across his face.

" Old timer huh? Dumbass!"

Looking up towards the crowd Red sends a thumbs up towards the gang as he sees them cheering from the crowd.

 **Author Notes: 4 more reviews until the next reader gets to decide the what the next chapter will feature.**


	55. Easter

Chapter 55: Easter

As March Madness was underway and teams slowly started to get eliminated for their brackets each member of the gang watched as one of their own lock into a fierce battle with another. With each day as college teams one after another were eliminated and their brackets were slowly being destroyed everyone watched as Jackie and Red's brackets remained perfect. Something that not only shocked everyone in the gang knowing the odds of something like that happening but also everyone that got any word of it.

But the college bracket was no on the mind of a certain gang member. In fact he was thinking of a certain holiday that was coming up soon. A holiday that he thought was made up the second he heard it coming from his girlfriend's mouth. But he soon found it to be true. Easter or known to others as Resurrection Day. But although he was no religious and wouldn't make fun of anyone for the faith on the matter there was only one thing on his mind for this day. Candy and lots of it. A day that he would later consider his own personal Christmas.

Once he had learned about this day the only word that could describe Fez was excitment. In fact he looked as though he was about to bounce off each of the basement walls like a bouncy ball from the way he was bouncing from his seat. This only got worse when after pleading for days the gang told him that they would hide a couple of eggs full of candy around the Forman residence for him to find. But what they did not tell him was they were not going to make it easy. Sure they would hide him eggs all around but since it would be his first ever Easter they would make it special for him by having 6 special eggs. However in each of these eggs they would leave him a piece of paper along with a small piece of candy. On each paper would give him a clue to where to find what the gang would call the mother of all Easter eggs. But in order to find the mother egg he would need to have collected all the special eggs first.

As Easter day had come with smiles on their faces the gang watched as Fez went around the Forman residence slowly looking for the large amount of Easter eggs they had hidden away a few hours prior. When they first saw Fez's face light up from opening up his first ever Easter egg and eating his prize immediately the gang let out a laugh. Slowly as they watched Fez find the first special egg everyone looked at him with interested eyes as he read the first clue out loud.

" I can shed the light away?"

Once they saw Fez turning their direction with a confused look across his face each member of the gang shrugged their shoulders with a blank look across their face. As they continued to follow after Fez throughout the outside of the house on his search for more Easter eggs full of the candy he craved each member of the gang would glance up to the secret hiding spot of the mother egg with a smile on their face while Fez's back was turned.

As he came up to the front porch a wide smile came to Fez's face when he saw another one of the special eggs laying on the railing next to another smaller egg. Reaching over Fez quickly swiped the smaller egg into his bag before opening up the larger egg to find a note written in bright blue. Hand writing that he knew to be his girlfriend's own.

" I can shed the light away, I can keep the leafs at bay?"

Seeing Fez looking in her direction a grin comes to Caroline's face as she believes Fez will be able to figure out where the mother egg is hidden. She thought she had made it very obvious in her clue. But it was not meant to be. Once she saw Fez shrug his shoulders and continue his search for more Easter eggs a frown came to Caroline's face before she slowly facepalmed herself.

With his search continuing the gang followed after Fez into the house before they watched as he did quick work of the kitchen. But what they failed to tell him was that they did not hide any eggs inside of the kitchen. With shocked eyes they watched Fez turn the once clean kitchen into a war zone. A war zone that brought out Kitty from the living room before they heard Kitty let out a horrified scream from seeing her kitchen in such a mess. Needless to say the search was put on hold for a little while after Kitty had Fez clean up her kitchen and in her own words make sure that it was back to the way it was before or else. Something that terrified the gang when they saw the look in Kitty's eyes from the last statement. A look that she was dead serious and would not take any smart remarks or wittiness at the moment.

Once the kitchen was all cleaned back up and approved by Kitty to being back to the way it was the search continued. But this time finding the special eggs was not difficult at all for Fez. In fact 2 special eggs were in plain sight of view. However if he wanted to get to the eggs all he had to do was get by Red. A simple task but not on this given day. The eggs that he knew would bring him one step closer to finding the mother egg rested on the television as a basketball game was being watched by Red. A game from the March Madness bracket. As he looked over to Red seeing him looking straight forward at the television screen Fez took a gulp knowing what the consequences would be if he were to disturb what Red would call his fun time. Something that he along with the rest of the gang knew would bring hell literally on them if they were to disturb.

Knowing that the reward was worth the risk Fez quickly made his way over towards the television before swiping away the eggs when Red turned to grab his drink from the living room table. With a smile on his face Fez rushed passed the gang into the kitchen before dropping the eggs onto the kitchen table. As excitement knowing that he was a few steps closer to finding the mother of all Easter eggs Fez quickly ripped apart the eggs to grab each note inside. After reading over the first note Fez quickly pocketed the paper before grabbing a hold of the next note. Once he read the note a confused look came across Fez's face before he looked over towards the gang.

" I can shed the light away, I can keep the leafs at bay, I am always here night and day, If you don't believe me why don't you come out and play?"

As everyone facepalms themselves after shaking her head Caroline looks over towards Fez before nodding over towards the sliding doors.

" Why don't you come out and play. Does this have any meaning to you?"

" Um well i don't think we should do that here…."

" Fez!"

As Caroline's face blushes bright red everyone else in the room besides herself and Fez let out a small laugh before she points her right index finger at the sliding doors.

" Outside Fez. The next clue is outside."

" Oh why didn't you say that."

As she watches Fez walk through the sliding doors Caroline facepalms herself before following after Fez with the gang right behind her as she hears them each letting out a chuckle. Once she is outside Caroline looks over to Fez as he looks around the driveway for the next egg. After a few moments of watching him looking around Caroline watches as a smile comes to Fez's face when he sees the location of the next special egg.

A egg that is located laying across on the basketball hoop. The very same hoop that he along with the others could never dunk on. As he begins to think how he is going to retrieve the egg from the hoop suddenly Fez feels his feet leaving the ground before he looks down to see Hyde and Kelso lifting him up towards the hoop. With a smile on his face Fez reaches out and grabs the egg before he feels himself being lowered back to the ground. With a simple snap Fez opens up the egg and retrieves the note before reading out.

" I can shed the light away, I can keep the leafs at bay, I am always here night and day, If you don't believe me why don't you come out and play,Michael has only been stuck here once they say?"

Closing his eyes Fez suddenly goes through every story he had ever heard about Kelso from the others. With memory after memory flooding in of Jackie along with everyone else telling him about the misadventures of Kelso suddenly Fez starts to get a headache before a smile comes to his face when he remembers one particular story. A story of when Kelso ended up climbing up a tree in the backyard when he was being chased by Red. Something that ended up getting Kelso stuck in the tree for a good few hours until everyone found him up in the tree when they were searching for him.

Opening up his eyes Fez quickly darted towards the backyard with everyone chasing after him. As he reached the backyard that was when his smile only got wider when he saw the last egg laying against the bottom of a tree. Walking over to the tree with haste Fez grabbed a hold of the last egg before he let out a laugh. A laugh knowing that this egg would give him the final clue he would need to find his grand prize. Uncapping the egg Fez quickly grabbed the note from inside before reading out loud.

I can shed the light away, I can keep the leafs at bay, I am always here night and day, If you don't believe me why don't you come out and play,Michael has only been stuck here once they say, This brings us to the end of our game so why don't you look up what do you say?"

Leaning his head back Fez looks up towards the tree before his eyes widen at what he sees. At top of the tree hanging from a tree branch is a very large Easter egg the size of a watermelon.

With his excitement quickly taking over Fez drops his bag of candy to the ground before he attempts to climb up the tree. However as quickly as he makes progress up the tree the quickly he slips from his position from the tree sliding down the bark. Hearing a whistle coming from behind Fez looks over his shoulder to see Eric and Jackie pointing over towards the corner. Following their hands a smile comes to Fez's face when he sees a large ladder on the side of the house. Making his way over Fez quickly grabs a hold of the ladder before returning to the tree. With a wide smile across his face Fez leans the ladder against the tree before slowly making his way up as he hears everyone letting out a laugh.

With a smile on her face as she sees Fez ascending the ladder slowly towards the top Jackie leans over towards Brooke before whispering.

" So how much candy did you and Michael put inside of the egg? If Fez's smile gets any wider then he will give the Joker some competition."

Turning away from the tree Brooke looks over towards Jackie with wide eyes.

" We thought you and Eric took care of it."

" Uh oh."

As he hears whispering below him on the ground below Fez shrugs his shoulder before reaching the top of the tree. Reaching his hand out towards the egg Fez lets out a huff as his hand is a few feet away from the egg. Carefully moving his feet Fez gets off the ladder onto a very large tree branch before slowly moving over towards the egg. Wrapping his legs around the branch Fez reaches over grabbing the egg before a bright smile comes to his face. As he stares at the egg unaware to his knowledge the ladder is slowly moved away before it is set back down on the ground quietly.

" Ureika! I got it!"

Turning his head back Fez's smile disappears when he sees the ladder missing from the tree. Looking down to the ground Fez watches as the gang quickly retreats away from the tree towards the front of the house.

" Um guys?"

Once he sees everyone out of eyesight Fez shrugs his shoulders before turning back towards the egg with a smile.

" Oh well. I guess it is just you and me my little friend. Let's just take a peek inside of you to see all of the chocolatey goodness."

As he uncaps the egg and allows the top half to fall to the ground below a frown comes to Fez's face at what he sees inside. All of the candy he was expecting to see inside of the egg is nowhere to be found. Instead of candy alone note is found. Reaching into the egg Fez pulls out the note before reading the note out loud.

" I.O.U? Son of a bit…."


	56. The Trials of Jack Burkhart

Chapter 56: The Trials of Jack Burkhart

After gathering around the tree in the backyard for a few hours the gang had managed to convince Fez to come down from the tree. Although it may have taken some bribing of more candy in his foreseeable future as well as his candy from his Easter bag to be slowly eaten away. But as Easter came to a close bringing forth a new day a few members of the gang dreaded about what was to come in the coming days. The days of Jack Burkhart's trial. A event that was making news throughout the town. In fact every morning details of the case including interviews with everyone involved were seen throughout each local newspaper.

Once the first day had come for the trial to begin Eric sat in silence next to Jackie in the front row of the stands right behind Jack as opening statements were given to their peers by both Jack and the state of Wisconsin. As she would listen in from her seat all that Jackie felt was scared. Scared for her father. Even though she knew him to be the best lawyer in town the realization that he could very well soon be taken from her life again just as he reentered scared her more than anything had ever done before. But as she sat in her seat keeping it all inside the only thing that was giving her comfort at the moment was Eric. Comfort in knowing that she could always count on him in her life to always be there for her. To be there when things would get rough. For when life would throw an obstacle in her path that he would help show her the way. And for that she will always love him.

After the opening statements were given to the men and women of the jury next came the evidence and witnesses for each side. With each passing hour Eric and Jackie watched as a battle took place inside of the courtroom. A battle between Point Place's once greatest lawyer against the state itself. A battle that seemed to be evenly matched at the beginning but soon started to become a slaughter. Once evidence was presented to the jury by the state showing detailed files of Jack embezzling money along with written statements by a few peers that he had bribed them in order for him to gain the advantage during a few of his court cases the battle seemed all but over. Even though they heard Jack fight back against this uphill battle he was in all it took for Eric and Jackie to know his fate was to see the look each member of the jury's eyes. Eyes that were radiating to them that they thought he was guilty.

Once everyone was dismissed for the day from court the next few days were the longest of Jackie's life. Each day she would get into a routine along with Eric. Both would get up and go to school before leaving the school and head over to the Burkhart residence. From there the young couple would spend the rest of the day with Jack talking about the adventures they have had ever since becoming a couple. What they were not expecting was seeing a near empty house except for Jack. When they had first asked where Pam was they were shocked to hear from Jack that she had left him. That she believed he couldn't win this case and left for Florida. This only brought more anger to Jackie as she would think of her mother strolling across the beach with a smile on her face not caring for anything other than herself just like someone else she knows. But she was quickly calmed down when Eric and herself started telling Jack a few stories about what has happened to them through the years that would end up with everyone laughing. What surprised them was Jack not only shared some stories about his childhood with them but he also told them to not worry about him. That even if the jury finds him to be guilty and he is sent away to prison that they can always visit him or write to him. This only brought Jackie to tears before she was comforted by Eric once they had gotten outside of the Burkhart residence.

Now as news spread that the jury had come to a decision and it was to be given the next day Jackie remained awake all night in Eric's arms. As she would try to close her eyes hoping to get a few hours of sleep her thoughts were plagued with her father. Thoughts of hearing someone from the jury announcing that her father was guilty before he was taken away by the bailor. Thoughts of looking at her father through glass with a pregnant belly. Every Time these thoughts would plague her mind Jackie would shake her head before snuggling even closer to Eric unaware that he had remained awake throughout the night concerned for her wellbeing.

As morning had come the young couple had slowly gotten out of bed before they each went to take separate showers. After allowing Jackie to take her shower first Eric sat on their bed with only thoughts of Jackie in his mind. Thoughts of what she could possibly be feeling. Even though he could never really know what was going in her mind he knew what he saw radiating from her eyes. Fear about losing her father. Being scared of having her father being ripped from her life right after he had reentered it.

After a little while Eric was snapped out of his thoughts when he had seen Jackie walk back into their bedroom with nothing but a towel covering her. With a quick kiss on the cheek Eric made his way out of their bedroom with a few of his clothes in his hands before heading to the bathroom. As he turned on the shower to full blast thoughts about Jackie once again plagued his mind. Deciding on a course of action in record time Eric had a quick shower before he made his way back to the bedroom. Seeing the bedroom door closed Eric reaches up and softly knocks on the door before opening up the door a little bit to find Jackie standing in front of a mirror combing her hair. Opening up the door a little more Eric makes his way into the bedroom as he closes the door behind him before stopping right behind Jackie. As he locks eyes with Jackie through the mirror Eric wraps his arms around her waist hugging her from behind.

" Are you ready to go beautiful?"

Removing the comb from her hair Jackie drops her arms down to her sides before grabbing a hold of Eric's hands. As she interlaces their fingers together Jackie breaks eye contact through the mirror before whispering out.

" I'm scared Eric. I don't know if i can do this."

Watching closely through the mirror Eric sees Jackie's eyes start to tear up before he gently turns her towards him. Looking closely seeing a few tears escaping her eyes Eric reaches up and brushes the tears away with his thumbs.

" Everything will be okay Jackie. Remember what your dad said to us. If and that is a big if he does not win this case then we could always go and visit him. We could visit him everyday if that is what you want. But Jackie you also need to remember that your dad is like the best lawyer around. I mean he is practically like a legend in this town. He is like the Muhammad Ali of the courtroom."

Jackie lets out a few giggles before she looks up towards Eric with a small smile forming on her face.

" Okay. Thank you."

Leaning over Eric gives Jackie a gentle kiss before he feels her wrapping her arms around his midsection. Returning the embrace Eric starts gently rubbing circles in the middle of Jackie's back as he hears her letting out a few deep breathes.

" Everything will be okay beautiful."

* * *

Once they had arrived outside of the courthouse with wide eyes Eric and Jackie turned to their attention towards the courthouse to see a very large crowd in front of the court house filled with nothing but news reporters. Slowly the young couple had gotten out of the car before making their way towards the courthouse hand in hand. Once they were seen by a few of the reporters the young couple was quickly approached to by the crowd before everyone in the crowd started bombarding them with questions. Questions from what they thought about the case to if they thought Jack had a fighting chance today. As they remained silent and tried to walk through the crowd nothing but flashes from cameras filled their vision. This was until a few officers had made their way into the crowd and yelled that is enough to the reporters before leading Eric and Jackie away into the courthouse.

After arriving inside the young couple quickly thanked the officers before they were escorted to the outside of the courtroom. With her hands shaking Jackie felt her hand being gently squeezed before after taking a deep breathe she entered into the courtroom. After getting seated back in the seats they had occupied just only days ago the young couple watched as the court room was slowly filled. As the room filled up Jackie's eyes remained glued forward at her father who had been already in the courtroom once they had arrived. With thoughts of the previous night entering her mind Jackie squeezed Eric's hand tightly before she would calm down when she felt his thumb rubbing circles on her hand. Once the courtroom had been filled Jackie was snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of a wood striking wood echoed throughout the courtroom. Snapping her eyes up Jackie looked over towards the judge seeing the older man leaning out of his seat with his eyes on a man from the jury.

" Has the jury come to a verdict?"

" Yes we have your honor. The jury finds the defendant Jack Burkhart guilty on all charges including bribery of a official as well as embezzlement."

As her eyes start to tear up Jackie feels her hands being grabbed by Eric before they each are giving a gentle squeeze.

" The defendant will serve a sentence no less than 35 years without the chance of early parole."

Once she hears the judge slam his hammer down and instruct the bailor to take away her father to the police officers in the back Jackie turns towards Eric before quickly wrapping her arms around him. As she buries her head into his chest and lets the tears she was holding back come down her face Jackie feels Eric rubbing circles around her back in an attempt to calm her down.

* * *

The car ride home from the courthouse was pure silent. Nothing could be heard except for Jackie sobbing in Eric's shoulder as her arms were wrapped around him clinging to him as if he was her lifeline. When they had arrived home Eric had quickly brought Jackie upstairs into their bedroom before for the rest of the night he held her close in his arms as she cried all day and night until her body finally drifted to sleep.

For the next few days the young couple stayed home inside of their bedroom. With news spreading around town about the results of Jack's trial Kitty had called the school informing them that neither Jackie or Eric would be in for the next couple of days. That whatever homework assignments they had were to be given to Brooke or Hyde for them to bring over. When Kitty had hung up the phone she had quietly made her way upstairs to the outside of Eric and Jackie's bedroom. As she raised her hand to knock on the door Kitty's hand froze when she heard small cries coming from inside of the room by her future daughter in law. With her own eyes tearing up Kitty made her way away from the door after deciding that Eric would take care of Jackie. He always had and always will.

That was when a small routine started to happen for the next few days. Everyday for a couple of minutes Eric would be seen inside of the kitchen making a meal for himself and Jackie before he would disappear back up into their bedroom. Once dinner time had come Eric would return downstairs with a few dirty plates in his hand before he would return back upstairs and take Jackie in his arms.

But as the weekend had finally come inside of the living room watching a quarter final college basketball game with Kitty sitting nearby Red looked over towards the stairs where watched Eric descending down the stairs silently with Jackie clinging to his arm. Once he had seen them leaving the living room and enter into the kitchen getting up from his chair Red made his way quietly into the kitchen to find Eric and Jackie nowhere to be found. Slowly walking over to the sliding doors Red stopped in his tracks when he saw Eric and Jackie laying across the Vista Cruiser just staring at the sky. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Red looked over his shoulder to see Kitty shaking her head with a small smile across her face before he was lead back away into the living room.

Meanwhile outside after a few minutes of silence Jackie turns her attention away from the clouds in the sky to look over towards Eric before whispering out.

" Thank you."

Turning away from the sky Eric looks over to his left to see Jackie staring at him.

" For what?"

Reaching over Jackie places her left hand on Eric's cheek before gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

" For everything. For taking care of me. For always being there for me."

With a small smile forming on his face Eric leans over and gives Jackie a gentle kiss before opening his eyes to see a smile forming on Jackie's face.

" I will always be there for you."

With her face forming into a bright smile Jackie scoots over closer to Eric before she lays her head on his chest as she feels him wrapping his arms around her. For the next hour Jackie remained perfectly still content on just laying in Eric's arms until the silence was broken when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway echoed into the air. Opening her eyes Jackie glanced up to see the El Camino making its way into the driveway towards her before it stops just in front of the Vista Cruiser.

Seeing Eric and Jackie laying across the hood of the Vista Cruiser taking a deep breathe Hyde gets out of the El Camino before slowly making his way over towards them. Right as he stops directly in front of them with his eyes glancing back and forth between them and the ground Hyde watches Eric and Jackie sit up before they each look in his direction.

" Is everything alright Hyde?"

" Yeah Forman just give me a second to collect my thoughts."

Taking a deep breathe Hyde looks up from the ground towards Jackie.

" I um….heard about what happened at your dad's trial. I know that you don't usually ever hear me say this but i am really sorry about what happened. Even though we have a what many would call a friend enemy relationship, I do feel really bad about what happened to you or whatever happens to you. If you ever need someone to talk to besides Forman, I am willing to listen. I….know what it is like."

With her eyes getting watery a smile comes to Jackie's face.

" Thank you. I appreciate that."

" No problem. But do me a favor and keep this just between us three. I have a reputation to keep."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie wipes away her tears and looks over towards Hyde with a grin.

" Yep we can't let word get out that the rebel has a heart."

" Exactly! Now you got it."

The group lets out another laugh before they suddenly start laughing when they hear someone whistling. Turning their attention over towards the fence the gang watches Donna emerge from the fence with two bags of garbage in her hands. As they watch Donna make her way through the driveway towards the end of the driveway each member of the gang's eyes widen when they see a bright smile on Donna's face as she whistles a happy tune.

Once she sees Donna putting the garbage bags inside of the trash cans and turn her attention over towards them with her hands unclenching back and forth into fists Jackie sends a glare in Donna's direction.

" What are you so happy about?"

With her smile widening Donna makes her way over towards the gang before she leans against the El Camino.

" Oh nothing but the fact that i received some good news today. Well a few days ago to be more exact."

" Oh well congratulations to you then but i wouldn't say the same for the guy that was unfortunate enough to knock you up."

With her smile widening Donna looks over towards a glaring Jackie and Eric.

" No that isn't it at all. In fact the news i heard is even better. I know now that Point Place will be a little bit safer to walk around now that a certain crooked lawyer is safely behind bars."

With her eyes widening Jackie quickly pops off the hood of the Vista Cruiser. As she takes a step forward with her hands clenched into tight fists Jackie sends Donna a death glare before she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Right as she tries to take another step forward towards Donna suddenly Jackie sees Hyde stepping in front of her.

" What the hell is your problem? Do you have a stick up your ass or something? Because the last time i checked you were into things like that."

With her own eyes widening Donna leans off the El Camino before stopping a foot away from Hyde.

" My problem isn't with you Hyde! So back off!"

" No! All you do every time you see Jackie or Forman is cause trouble! Can't you see that they are actually you know happy with each other or are you just too blind with jealousy to see that! Even after years of it being made very clear to you and everyone else around they love each other! Forman loves Jackie! You and him will never and i repeat never be a couple! Get the fuck over it and move on already! We all have except for you! Are you just to stupid and…."

Before Hyde has a chance to finish his sentence a hard slap connects across his face.

" You know nothing! Shut the hell up!"

Right as he turns his head back up Hyde sees a small fist connecting across Donna's face before he watches Donna drop to the ground. After a few seconds of looking at Donna on the ground with wide eyes Hyde looks over towards Jackie and Eric seeing Jackie shaking her right hand as Eric holds her with his own eyes wide.

Looking down to the ground seeing Donna out cold a smile starts to form on Jackie's face before she glances back and forth between Eric and Hyde.

" What? It was the only way that we were going to get her to shut up."

* * *

After a couple of minutes to regroup themselves from what they had just witnessed Eric and Hyde are seen quietly carrying Donna by her arms and legs to the back door of the Pinciotti residence. As they come closer to the back door of the house Eric looks over to Hyde with a worried look.

" So you have any ideas on how to explain this?"

" Nope usually you or Jackie are the brains for these types of operations. Well i actually have one idea. We could dump Donna on the steps and ring the doorbell before booking for the basement."

" So you want to ding dong Donna ditch?"

" Exactly!"

" We can't do that. I mean i hate Donna guts but it would be wrong."

" Why not? I mean let's look at the facts here. It is obvious that Donna had gotten into a fight. She has a cut on her cheek from Jackie's engagement ring. If Bob comes over and asks what happened to her then all three of us can tell him that Jackie was only defending us from Donna and had to use force. But that is only in case we get busted by Bob that is."

" I don't know?"

" Come on Forman! Jackie said it herself that all she wanted was for Donna to be brought home. She didn't care how it happened or where we left her. She said so herself. Therefore there will be no way that you will end up in her dog house."

Once they reach the back door Hyde slowly lowers Donna to the ground with the help of Eric before raising his right hand up towards the doorbell. Right as his index finger hits the doorbell Hyde snaps his head to the ground when he hears Donna letting out a moan. As he sees Donna stirring on the ground Hyde quickly looks over to Eric before running back towards the house with Eric right behind him.

Right as Eric and Hyde have made it out of sight the back door opens revealing Bob. As he looks down to see his daughter sitting up rubbing the side of her head shrugging his shoulders Bob turns around before closing the back door.


	57. Memory Lane

Chapter 57: Memory Lane

As the rest of the week went by slowly listening in quietly from down deep in the basement the gang watched as the battle of brackets between Red and Jackie came to the final wire. In fact it came down to the very last game. With Red and Jackie tied for the most accurate bracket all that would decide the winner was the outcome for the final game between Kentucky and Duke. The results were simple. If Duke won then Jackie would win the March Madness contest over Red. However if Kentucky was able to win then the gang would have to do a very large list of chores that Red had been making for a few weeks. Things such as cleaning the garage and entire house inside and out while also giving the house a new coat of paint. A list the made the gang cringe at just the thought of it.

With the game underway the gang watched from their seats as Kentucky and Duke traded scoring chances with each other for the first ten minutes of the game. But that was when they worst nightmare started to occur. Jack Givens a senor from Kentucky started to take over the game. With every shot he took Kentucky would slowly start to build the lead against Duke. However to not be outdone there was some hope for the gang as Duke fought back with a group effort to cut the lead down to just 7 before halftime.

While the gang became in high spirits from Duke's late first half comeback the results from the game did not change. Once the game came back underway dispute Duke's best efforts they were unable to come back to beat Kentucky.

As they watch the last seconds of the game coming to an end unaware to their knowledge an unknown figure quietly makes his way down the stairs with a wide grin across his face. Looking towards the couch seeing every member of the gang's faces in pure shock Red lets out a small laugh which not only causes everyone of them to jump up from their seats but look towards him with wide eyes.

" Tough luck there kids. I hope all of you have learned your lesson from this. It could save your life one day."

" And what would that be sir?"

" Don't mess with the master dumbass!"

As Eric watches Red letting out a small laugh slowly he points his right index finger up at him.

" Wait that means you're yoda. Ow…."

Looking over to his left Eric sees Jackie looking at him with a raised eyebrow before he slowly starts to rub his rib cage.

" What all that means is your Princess Leela."

After taking a few seconds to think of a response a smile comes to Jackie's face before she leans forward and gives Eric a kiss on the cheek.

" I expect all of you here first thing Saturday morning."

As Red walks away and starts ascending up the stairs he mutters out.

" Jedi knights hmm. More like jedi dumbasses."

* * *

Once Saturday morning had come to the dismay of everyone of them the gang made their way into the kitchen where Red was waiting for them. With everyone arriving in the kitchen the gang had watched Red give each of them a evil smile that sent a chill up their spines. This chill only intensified when a piece of paper was taken and put on the kitchen table containing a very long list of chores to do. A list that everyone in the coming years would tell their kids would give Santa Claus a run for his money. However before Red could set forth the day's task for the gang too much of his dismay Kitty declared that the kids would not be doing anything on a empty stomach. Something that Red agreed to with his wife before each of the girls helped make a very large breakfast.

The second breakfast was done Red showed the list to the gang before he scattered them all around the house to do different tasks. Brooke and Caroline were assigned to clean the garage and give each of the cars a washing. Something that only made wild fantasies enter into each of Kelso's and Fez's mind at the thought of them washing the cars outside. It also didn't help for Kelso that Brooke was already wearing shorts on this given day. As for Fez,Hyde,and Kelso this small group was assigned to put a new coat of paint on the house. Something that Red deemed to be simple for everyone even Kelso until he realized what he had just said and assigned Hyde and Fez to do the painting instead while Kelso would assist.

For Eric and Jackie the task assigned to them was simple. Simply go up and clean the attic. A task that both figured was the easiest thing to do out of the jobs assigned so far. Something that they were grateful for being on Red's good side. As the first hour passed on by Eric and Jackie would dust off box after box before slowly stacking them up neatly in the corner.

As Jackie picks up another box up to bring over to the corner a small picture seen through a small opening in the box catches her eye. Lowering the box down to the ground slowly Jackie opens up the box before a grin comes to Jackie's face at what she sees inside of the box. All inside of the box is photograph after photograph of Eric as a baby.

Hearing a few giggles coming from behind Eric looks over his shoulder to see Jackie sitting on the ground with a few pictures in her hands.

" Whatcha got there beautiful?"

" Oh nothing but some old revealing baby pictures of you."

" What!"

Racing over Eric tries to get a look at the baby pictures in Jackie's hands as he sees her waving them around in the air.

" Come on give them to me."

" No way. I have to get a few copies of these."

As he struggles to get the pictures from her hands Eric hears Jackie letting out a small laugh before he wraps his arms around her waist. Once he hears her stop laughing Eric leans forward and gives Jackie a gentle kiss before pulling back to see her giving him a bright smile.

" Alright but can i atleast see which pictures you have found."

With her smile widening Jackie nods her head as she unwraps her arms from around his neck before he reveals the first photo to Eric. Right as she sees Eric's eyes go wide from the picture in her hands Jackie suppressed her laughter before she feels Eric burying his head into her shoulder and mumbling out.

" She was suppose to destroy this picture."

Not able to hold in her laughter anymore Jackie starts laughing as she looks down to the photograph in her hand. In the photo shows a young Kitty holding a baby Eric while he is being applied makeup by Laurie in a dress. As she hears Eric starting to laugh reaching back Jackie quietly pockets the picture before she is brought into another kiss.

* * *

After a few hours of getting the attic cleaned up Eric and Jackie made their way downstairs to find Brooke and Caroline already starting another task on the list in cleaning the living room and kitchen. In a combined effort the small group was able to make quick work of the rooms before they were told to take a break in the kitchen by Kitty with the explanation that it was close to lunch time. After just a few minutes of talking at the table and playing with Rexy the group watched as Hyde and Fez made their way inside with large grins on their faces.

With Brooke quickly asking where Michael was Hyde and Fez tried to suppress their laughter as they told her they should follow the footprints outside. No understanding what they meant Brooke lead everyone outside towards the side of the house she had seen Michael painting before she bursted out in laughter with the rest of the gang when she saw Kelso completely covered in blue paint. To the dismay of Kelso with a smile on their faces each member of the gang took turns spraying Kelso with a hose until it finally came time for him to strip off his clothes. Once this occurred everyone quickly scattered except for Brooke who had managed to get Kelso some of Eric's spare clothings from inside of the house.

Now as everyone is found in the kitchen sharing laughs a few questions run through the mind of a few members of the gang. Questions of how did everyone first meet. For Brooke and Caroline they already knew how Eric and Jackie had met from a story that Jackie had told them one night. The story that she had met Eric when she was little at one of Mr Forman's barbecues. But how did everyone else meet?

Determined to learn how her boyfriend had met everyone first looking over from her seat Brooke looks at Kelso as he plays with Rexy on the ground.

" Hey Michael?"

" Yeah Brooke?"

" Just curious how did you meet everyone here? I know how each of you guys met Fez but you never told me how you met everyone else in the group."

" Oh that. Well Hyde and i have been friends ever since we were little. I think ever since 1st grade. He was the first one that got me into…."

With his eyes widening Kelso looks over towards Kitty as he hears her putting a few plates in the sink.

" Got you into what Michael?"

" Umm…."

" Comics!"

Kelso glances over towards Eric giving him a nod before nodding his head at Kitty.

" Yeah comic books! That was when i got into super heroes!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Brooke stops laughing and smiles at Kelso.

" Okay so that explains how you met Hyde but what about Eric and Jackie."

" I will take over here Kelso. Kelso and I first met in 1st grade. At the time believe it or not Kelso was one of the smartest kids in our grade but i guess over time he just gave it up."

" Or he was corrupted."

Brooke shots Hyde a small glare before she sees him shrug his shoulders.

" Yeah that was my bad as well. But would you have Kelso any other way?"

" No. I guess not."

Taking her eyes away from Hyde looking down Brooke sees Kelso chewing on a small dog chew toy with Rexy.

" Well maybe."

Everyone again lets out a laugh as Rexy wins the tug of war battle with Kelso and makes his way over to Jackie with the bone chew toy in his mouth.

" I still think that how my parents met Kelso was the best though. You want to tell that story mom?"

Everyone looks over to the counter to see Kitty giving them a bright smile.

" Oh i remember it like it was yesterday. Mr Forman and I had just got home from church with Eric when i heard a knock at the front door. When i opened the door there was Michael standing at the door in a nice dress shirt. But the poor dear forgot to put on any pants…."

As everyone lets out a laugh Kelso's cheeks start to blush bright red.

" When Mr Forman saw Michael at the door he started laughing at the poor boy despite his best efforts to hold in his laughter. Once i told Michael about his missing article of clothing he ran down the street trying to use each street sign as cover."

Seeing how red her boyfriend's face is leaning down Brooke gives Kelso a kiss on the cheek before she feels him laying his head down on her lap.

" I believe a week or so after that was when the Pincottis moved in next door."

" And we all know how that went. But just so that Brooke and Caroline to get know why don't you tell how that went Eric."

" Well let's say the first time Donna and I met it was a punch in the gut."

Everyone lets out a laugh as Eric rubs his stomach as he remembers that day perfectly. The day when the Pincottis came over and introduced themselves before Donna had punched Eric in the gut only a few seconds after introducing himself to her.

" Anyways that was when after a few weeks of interacting with Donna at school that, I decided to buy some protection. Protection from the redhead next door in the form of our little Hyde here."

Everyone looks over to see Hyde crossing his arms in his seats as he sends a small glare through his sunglasses at Eric.

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. Still couldn't believe that you were getting beaten up by a girl."

" What! Oh come on. She is built like a lumberjack like Jackie says."

" Forman trust me on this there is nothing manly about her except for maybe her ego. Besides i mean it's not the first time you had gotten beat up by a little girl. Oh wait i think it happened yesterday too."

" Well then maybe i should tell everyone about how you first met my parents?"

Hyde's eyes widen as he uncrosses his arms.

" You swore you would never tell!"

" Yes."

" No!"

" Yes!"

" You promised!"

" I'm telling!"

Taking his eyes away from Hyde looking around the table seeing everyone looking in his direction Eric takes a deep breathe as he grabs Jackie's hand from under the table before looking back towards Hyde with a smile.

" Like i was saying before when Donna started to lets say beat and bully me around at school, I hired Hyde as a bodyguard. I would pay him a quarter a day to protect me at school and walk me home everyday from school…."

" Aww did you guys hold hands too?"

Reaching over Hyde sends a punch into Kelso's shoulders before he sees Kelso and Brooke sending him a glare.

" Anyways when Hyde brought me home from school one day as i was paying him his quarter my parents came outside. My mom was excited to see a new kid at the house that she thought he was my friend…."

" Even though i said that i was just a hired gun."

" Yeah,yeah,yeah anyhoo after my mom saw how dirty Hyde's clothes were she quickly through us each in a bath even though none of us wanted one. This only made it worse since she had us take one together after explaining that it would be quicker than having two separate baths. If i recall Hyde here said that if i ever told anyone about this then he would kill me."

Everyone looks over to Hyde seeing him nodding his head.

" Yep now i have to kill you."

" Not without getting by my warrior princess first you won't."

Glancing over Eric sees Jackie nodding her head with a smile as he hears footsteps approaching the kitchen table.

" Oh that reminds me. Bob stopped by here a few days ago. He said that Donna had recently got into some sort of fight. Someone gave her a nice little black eye along with a small cut on her cheek. Would any of you know anything about that?"

Kitty looks around the table to see everyone's eyes wide before a smile comes to her face.

" You can relax. I'm not Mr Forman. From what we have all seen from Donna for the past few years whoever gave her the black eye must of had a good reason."

Taking a deep breathe Jackie looks over her shoulder at Kitty.

" Mrs Forman i'm the one that gave Donna the black eye."

" But why did you punch her?"

" She…."

Seeing Jackie going silent Eric gives her hand a small squeeze before looking at his mother.

" Mom a few days ago when Jackie and I were outside with Hyde after he had just gotten home Donna came over and was looking for a fight. She said some things that should have never been said and got punched by Jackie. She was only defending us from Donna."

" It's okay honey. I believe you. Were you hurt Jackie?"

" No. My hand only stung that night from the punch but after that it has been fine."

" And the cut that was from your ring?"

" Yes. I'm sorry that i didn't tell you about this earlier Mrs Forman. It's just…."

Jackie stops mid sentence when she sees Kitty raise a hand up towards her.

" There is no need to explain. I know that you had a good reason. From how Donna interacts around you or my son, I have a good idea on what she said to you. Just next time please tell me or Mr Forman afterwards. It would make any future conversation that either Mr Forman or i with Mr Pincotti less awkward."

Seeing Jackie giving her a nod a smile comes to Kitty's face as she kisses Jackie on the top of the forehead before leaving the kitchen towards the living room.

" So getting back to the topic at hand how did you meet everyone here Jackie?"

" My father brought me over here one day when Mr Forman was having a barbeque. When we first arrived and my father was introducing me to Mr and Mrs Forman that was when i first saw Kelso. He was using this table covering as a cape and running around the backyard yelling that he was the masked avenger."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie continues.

" A little while after that was when Eric followed by Steven and Donna came over and introduced themselves to me. That was how we met. From then on we have always been friends."

Hearing a chuckle coming from her right Jackie looks over to Eric with a raised eyebrow.

" You don't remember do you?"

" Remember what?"

" What else happened that day. When it got really hot outside my mom brought all of us inside to get us each a ice cream cone. After all of us had a cone when you were going outside you dropped your cone to the ground before i gave you mine so you wouldn't cry."

Looking away from Eric as she tilts back in her chair Jackie slowly starts to remember that day. That hot eventful summer day. The day that she first met everyone in the gang when suddenly it all starts to come back to her.

Remembering how Eric had opened up the sliding door for her before allowing her to go inside of the house first. The memory of being given a ice cream cone by a young smiling Kitty. Remembering how Kelso had been licking his ice cream cone before Laurie had made her way through the kitchen to the outside world in a pair of shorts. That due to not paying attention to anything other than Laurie that Kelso had banged into the sliding door before proceeding outside in a daze. Remembering how she had just gotten outside when a figure had bumped into her from behind that forced her cone to drop from her hand to the ground. The memory of seeing a young Donna walking past her as she sent her a glare and mumbled lumberjack under her breathe. But then feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder. The memory of seeing Eric behind her extending a hand out with his ice cream cone to her. Remembering how he told her that it was alright. That she could have his since he wasn't hot anyways even though she could see some sweat falling from his head. The memory of watching Eric walking over to the group as a smile formed on her face.

Breaking out of her thoughts Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hands as she gives him a bright smile before giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

" I remember now. I remember that you are still as sweet as you when you were younger."

Hearing the kitchen door opening everyone looks over to see Red looking at all of them with his arms crossed.

" Alright slackers! Breaktime is over. Back to work you go."

Getting up from their seats Eric and Jackie follow after Red outside with everyone else following them without letting go of the others hand.


	58. A Trip to the Dentist

Chapter 58: A Trip to the Dentist

Slowly as the sun set and the moon came out to play the massive list created by Red Forman was completed by the gang. Every room inside of the Forman residence was made spotless and clean. There was no signs of dust or dirt to be found anywhere in the house. Well this lasted for a little while until Kelso had walked into the kitchen with Fez and Hyde fresh off completing the task of putting a new coat of paint on the house. Right as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a drink from the refrigerator a shriek and scream was heard by each of the girls inside of the house. When he questioned them what was wrong that was when Kelso was told to look down to the ground behind him. Once he did Kelso's face blushed bright red in embarrassment when he saw blue footprints leading from his location towards the sliding doors. Before he had a chance to say anything to defend himself a mop was quickly put into his hands by Brooke and his shoes were thrown outside of the house.

As Saturday came to an end things started to get back to normal for the next few days. The gang would go to school before returning back to the basement to hang out for a little while. Fez would eat his candy quietly on the ground next to Caroline with his eyes glued to a cartoon that was playing on the television. Brooke and Jackie would be snuggled close in Eric and Kelso's arms while they would try to get Hyde to open up about his relationship with Laurie. Something that Hyde was reluctant to talk about but would crack after being pestered about it for a few hours.

But on this given Thursday as the gang sits down in the basement just hanging out as usual none were aware of what fate had in store for them this weekend. All thanks to a few pieces of candy. As he continues to watch a rerun of Scooby Doo on the television screen Fez reaches into his large bag of candy for another piece not knowing what this lone piece of candy is about to bring to him. With his eyes glued to the television screen and the sound of Jackie and Brooke whispering to each other in the background Fez unwraps a small reese's peanut butter cup before throwing it in his mouth. Right as he bites down Fez's eyes widen when he feels pain in one of his back teeth.

" Owie!"

With her eyes widening Caroline looks over to her right seeing Fez holding the right side of his face.

" Fezzy what's wrong?"

" My tooth. That stupid delicious piece of candy hurt my tooth."

Reaching over Caroline takes Fez's face in her hands gently as everyone else leans out of their seats to look towards the couple on the ground.

" Um Fez when was the last time you went to a dentist?"

" What is a dentist? Is he like a doctor or something? I have never heard of a dentist before."

" What!? You have got to be kidding me. You really don't know what a dentist is? That is really bad Fez. Especially with all of the sweets you eat."

" So he is like a doctor then? Jackie in my village we only had one doctor. Unless you were screaming out in pain then it was not needed to see him. The only time that i ever saw him was when i was six. I had broken my arm and my mother brought me to see him. It was not pleasant. He was one mean son of a bitch. Didn't even give me a lollipop after i had my cast put on."

As he hears everyone letting out a small laugh Fez feels Caroline rubbing his cheeks with her hands.

" Alright well to answer your question Fez yes a dentist is sort of like a doctor. They are like a doctor for your teeth."

Unwrapping herself from Eric's arms slowly Jackie sits up before she gives Fez a bright smile.

" Here i tell you what Fez. I will go up stairs with the rest of the girls and find the number to the dentist's office. We can see when they can first see you and make you an appointment."

As he feels Brooke unwrapping herself from his arms Kelso lets out a chuckle as he looks down towards Fez.

" Oh man sucks to be you. Yeah a dentist is like a doctor but what Jackie forgot to mention to you is they are evil. Right when you get into their office first they take out this really pointy needle and make your mouth all puffy. Then that is when they take out all these gadgets and make your teeth hurt while they tell you to eat healthier. I bet they will tell you to lay off candy."

With his eyes widening Fez looks over towards Jackie and Brooke.

" Okay never mind. I feel completely fine."

" Fez! Don't listen to Michael. It is not that bad. Your mouth will only be puffy for a little while and your teeth won't hurt after the dentist sees you. They will actually feel much better. Plus i am sure that you only have maybe a small cavity or something."

Before she gives him a chance to respond Jackie ascends the basement stairs with Brooke and Caroline following after her before she makes her way into the kitchen. As she starts to search through the kitchen drawers for the phone book that she knows Mrs Forman keeps inside of the kitchen Jackie hears a small huff coming from the kitchen table.

" I can't believe Michael! Scaring my poor Fezzy like that. Going to the dentist isn't that bad."

" Well to his defense Michael really doesn't like going to the dentist. He is afraid of needles. Don't you remember what happened at the blood drive last year? When Michael saw all the needles in the gymnasium he would run away. I had to sweet talk him into going into the gym and give blood."

Finding the phone book she was seeking inside of one of the counter drawers Jackie flips open the book before she starts to look for the number to the dentist.

" I have to agree with Brooke. Michael really doesn't do good with needles. It's the same thing with Eric and myself. Whenever any of us see a needle we can't get away fast enough. But since we are going there anyways, I think we should each setup a appointment to visit the dentist. This way Fez won't be scared about visiting the dentist and we can have our own teeth looked at by the dentist."

Receiving a nod each from Brooke and Caroline looking back down to the phone book a smile comes to Jackie's face when she sees the number to the dentists office on the page she is on. After taking a few seconds to memorize the number Jackie walks over to the kitchen phone before she dials in the number as she puts the phone up to her ear.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of talking to the receptionist on the phone Jackie along with the rest of the girls returned down into the basement with smiles on their faces. Once they told Fez that the dentist was available to see him tomorrow afternoon right after school the girls watched as a look of horror came across Fez's face. Horror they figured from the guys telling Fez about their own experiences inside of the dentist office. But what they didn't tell the others was they too had appointments made to see the dentist. Something that they had decided was the guy's punishment for scaring Fez.

With the next day coming in a hurry as everyone went on as if it was just a normal day only one member of the gang thought differently. As he would sit at his desk thoughts of his upcoming visit to the dentist's office was on the mind of Fez. Thoughts of a man in white with a mask covering his face looking down towards him with a smirk under his mask. Or at least what Kelso had him picture into his mind. Next to the man would be all sorts of objects from needles to things that he would see inside of a horror movie.

But as the school day came to a close with his mind made up to run away Fez quickly made his way to his locker to put his books away before he would initiate his plan to escape the school grounds undetected. However once he put his books in his locker and closed it shut his plan went straight out the window when he saw Caroline leaning against the locker next to his. As he let out a huff Fez was lead to the parking lot of the school hand in hand by Caroline where they found the rest of the gang waiting for them at the Vista Cruiser.

With a quick car ride the gang arrived at the outside of the dentist office. A place that they along with many if not all of the kids in town hated to go. But this time all of the guys felt relaxed as they approached the building knowing they weren't going there to see the dentist personally. Instead they would be going there to support Fez and would only be going into the waiting room. However unaware to their knowledge they were in for a rude awakening.

Once they had made it inside the guys quickly made their way over into the waiting room as the girls broke away from them to head towards the front desk. As they grabbed an old checker board that was over in the corner of the room out of the corner of their eyes the eyes saw the girls talking to one of the receptionists at the front desk before they watched them head over in their direction. Once they had the checker board set up Fez and Eric had quickly started a game while the others looked on from their seats. Slowly as minutes passed on by and checker pieces came off the board the waiting room started to get empty leaving only the members of the gang left in the room.

Hearing footsteps approaching from the front of the room the gang looks away from the checkerboard to see a woman holding a clipboard with a smile across her face.

Seeing the woman holding a clipboard at the front of the room leaning over Kelso slaps Fez in the middle of his back.

" Well it looks like you are up little buddy."

" Do we have a Michael Kelso here?"

Hearing his name being called out by the older woman with his eyes widening Kelso pops out of his seat before he lets out a chuckle.

" I'm Michael Kelso but there must be some sort of mistake. You are looking for Fez. Fez….something we just call him Fez."

Looking on Kelso watches the woman look back down to the clipboard in her hands before he watches her shake her head.

" No i have it right. My chart says Michael Kelso right here. You scheduled an appointment yesterday along with i'm guessing everyone else beside you. Come on young man. The dentist will now see you."

Before he has a chance to react Kelso feels two pairs of hands pushing him forwards towards the front. Looking over his shoulder Kelso's eyes widen as he sees Brooke followed by Jackie and Caroline slowly pushing him towards the front desk.

As they watch the girls slowly push Kelso forward with their fallen comrade struggling to break free from their grasp Eric along with the other guys quickly huddle together from their seats.

" Alright i have a plan guys. I think we should make a run for it."

" But Eric what about Kelso?"

" Fez man it is already too late for him. He is a goner. But we still have a chance to get away before it is too late. Forman has the car keys so we can make a break for it and get far enough away from the girls before their wraith catches up to us."

In unison each of the guys nod their heads before they quietly get up from their seats and start to head towards the entrance doors. Right as they near the entrance doors the guys suddenly stop dead in their tracks when they hear someone clearing their throat from behind them. Looking over their shoulders each of the guy's eyes widen when they see Jackie looking towards them with a bright smile as she waives a pair of car keys high up into the air.

For the next few hours one by one each member of the gang took their turns visiting the dentist. First after Michael had come back into the waiting room with a look of horror across his face from what the others were guessing was because of the needles he saw in the room next came Fez's turn. However for Fez once he came back out there was no look of horror across his face. Instead he had a small smile on his face. Mostly because he was enjoying the feeling of his mouth being puffy. After he explained to the gang that he had a small cavity on one of his back teeth Fez explained to them that all he needed was to brush 3 times daily and come back to visit the dentist in a few months.

For everyone else their appointments went by smoothly. Everyone was given the all clear to having near perfect teeth from brushing daily. Well everyone except for Hyde who in which was found to have a few cavities. Something that once he was told just shrugged it off before he lied to the dentist saying he would make sure to brush his teeth more often like the rebel everyone knew him to be.

 **Author Notes: Just have to get this off my chest. If you are not a fan of the Arrow show then no need to read this but seriously fuck you Marc Guggenhelm. You piece of garbage. Let's just kill off the Black fucking Canary! Yeah great idea you moron. Mind as well just end the Arrow show now and call it the Felcity and friends show since you just write a script based off fan fiction stories from the Olicity universe which by the way is the fucking worst! Way to kill a show that was actually good before you decided to ruin the damn thing. Hope you get fired soon and never get the chance to direct anything ever again.**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow**


	59. I will crave candy no more

Chapter 59: I will crave candy no more

Fresh off their trip over to the dentist where they were given the thumbs of having healthy teeth things went back to normal for the gang as the month of April continued. The gang would continue on their daily routines of going to school each day before returning to the basement the moment the school day ended. However for two members of the gang things didn't go back to normal.

After hearing the her boyfriend had a few cavities from his candy eating habits Caroline started to come up with a plan to avoid the damage in Fez's mouth from spreading. Every day once their lunch period had come with a smile across her face Caroline would lead Fez into the lunch line with the rest of the gang following her before she would help choose what Fez would have put on his tray for lunch. Items such as vegetables to salads would be placed on Fez's tray each day to the point where his tray would be almost identical to Caroline's own.

This however did not go unnoticed by the other members of the gang. In fact each day once their lunch period had finally come the guys would constantly tease and make jokes at Fez. Jokes such as what type of carrot was he having today doc. If he keeps eating Carrots that he is going to become one. But each time these jokes were heard by a certain blonde the guys would instantly stop and cower behind their respective girlfriends when Caroline would look over towards them with a look. A certain look that terrified the heck out of them. A look they had heard about back when the other girls in school were talking about Jackie's father. Something that not only terrified the girls all around the school but also was considered a fair warning. A warning to never mess with the blonde or her friends.

Once they would get into the basement with a smile Caroline would leave the basement to go upstairs to retrieve Fez another piece of fruit or carrot to substitute the candy that he would normally eat when he sat down on the ground to watch television with everyone else. However what she did not know was the moment she went upstairs with a smile Fez would quickly get up from the ground before he would retrieve a small bag from one of his many hiding places in the basement. A small bag full of candy. Within seconds of retrieving a bag Fez would quickly eat as many pieces of candy as he could before he would hide away the evidence of any trace of candy away from Caroline. Each and every time this occurred the rest of the gang that was present would let out a small laugh from seeing the act before they would go silent when they saw Caroline descending down the stairs.

This went on for a few days until it finally happened. The day that Fez had gotten caught with a bag of candy in his hands. Fresh off suspecting that Fez was sneaking candy behind her back Caroline had gone on her routine of going up stairs to retrieve something healthy for Fez to eat except this time instead of making her way into the kitchen Caroline stopped at the top of the stairs before she quietly made her way down a few steps to see Fez retrieving a bag of candy from inside of the basement couch. At the top of her lungs Caroline had screamed out Fez before she watched everyone in the basement look up towards her with a horrified look across their faces. Descending down the stairs Caroline had quickly snatched the bag of candy from Fez's hand before she lead Fez out of the basement by the ear with the explanation that they needed to talk. As she lead Fez out of the basement once she heard a chuckle from the basement couch Caroline looked over her shoulder to the rest of the gang before saying that they were next after Fez.

This not only terrified the gang but also sprung them quickly into action. Once they saw the basement door closing the gang quickly popped out of their seats before they each ran up the stairs at high speeds. Eric and Jackie ran straight through the living room to their bedroom upstairs before locking the door shut. Kelso and Brooke ran outside into Kelso's van before seconds later the van pulled out of the driveway at high speed. Hyde on the other hand wasn't as lucky. First he attempted to follow in Kelso and Brooke's footsteps by attempting to drive out of the driveway in his El Camino. However once he had reached for the driver's side door Hyde had to quickly retreat when he heard Caroline's voice close by before he glanced over to see Caroline looking straight at him. Next he tried to do what Eric and Jackie had been successful in doing. With haste Hyde made his way through the kitchen locking the sliding doors behind himself before making a run for the living room stairs to the one place he suspected Caroline would never look for him in. A place that he was told was absolutely off limits by Red dispute the knowledge of him dating the room's occupant. Once he had made this way quickly through the hallway into Laurie's room Hyde breathed a sigh in relief before he suddenly felt a chill running up his spine as if he had someone staring at him. Slowly turning his head to what was described as a very girly scream by everyone else in the household Hyde let out a scream when he saw Caroline looking at him from the doorframe with a smile across her face.

Once she had managed to retrieve Eric and Jackie from inside of their bedroom with the promise that she wouldn't yell at them and only wanted to talk Caroline lead the gang to the Hub where they found Kelso and Brooke sitting at one of the back tables. As she walked into the Hub and saw that Kelso and Brooke were about to make a break for it through a back exit Caroline stuck her finger up into the air as she shook her head at them. With a sinister smile that made Kelso and Brooke gulp in fear Caroline lead the group towards them before she took a seat on the opposite side of the young couple as the rest of the gang went around the table to stand behind Kelso and Brooke.

This is where we find the gang now. As they look over towards Caroline waiting for her to engage them on the topic of Fez's candy obsession each member of the gang quickly goes over in their minds a way to convince Caroline of their innocence while placing the blame on the others to save their own skin. Jackie came up with the explanation that she and Eric had no knowledge of what Fez was eating candy behind her back. Although she figured it would still take a miracle for Caroline to buy the excuse she figured it was better than nothing. Meanwhile unaware to her knowledge Brooke was thinking in the same lines as Jackie. But instead of claiming that she and Kelso had no knowledge of what was happening she was planning to frame another member of the gang. Frame them with the explanation that he was hiding and providing Fez candy behind her back. The person that she had in mind for this was Hyde. Someone although was considered to be her boyfriend's best friend she didn't like too much due to the constant beatings he would give to her boyfriend whenever a joke was played on him or from the stories she had heard from Jackie about him.

Seeing everyone looking at her with nervous looks across their faces taking a deep breathe Caroline sends a bright smile in their direction.

" So would anyone care to explain to me why i found my Fezzy eating candy today inside of the basement? I thought you all agreed that you would help me in getting my Fezzy to start eating right and for him to stop eating candy?"

Seeing Caroline eyeballing her taking a deep breathe Jackie locks eyes with Caroline as she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

" Well you see it's complicated Caroline."

" Then please uncomplicate it for me."

" For starters we did try to stop Fez from eating candy. But let's face it he has a problem. It's like a drug to him. He couldn't stop even when we tried to help him. After a while we just kinda gave up and let him have his candy. I mean it was kinda sad to watch him eat a carrot with a fake smile on his face. He was missing his candy and we just kept his secret until you busted us today. But to be fair it's not any of our faults. I get that you want Fez to eat healthier and all that but he isn't a rabbit. He has to eat more than carrots."

Seeing Brooke nodding her head from her seat Caroline looks away from Jackie to look over at Brooke.

" Yeah it was just like what Jackie said. We tried to help you in your plan to have Fez lay off candy but it didn't work. He kinda went into withdrawal and started to act a little crazy when you weren't around. He was just shaking on the ground before we took pity on him and gave him a small piece of candy."

" You did what!"

Everyone jumps up a little from Caroline's outburst before each of the guys cower behind Jackie and Brooke.

" It was the only way for Fez the real Fez to come back. He was just acting like he was fine around you because he wanted to be a good boyfriend but when you weren't around he just wasn't Fez. We only wanted Fez to act normal again but i guess we are to blame for what happened afterwards once he had that one piece."

" And what exactly happened afterwards?"

" Well after he had one piece of candy he might have gone into a sugar crazy candy mode. He ran all around the basement for like 20 minutes searching for any piece of candy that he had hidden away. When he finally found a bag that he had hidden away inside of the Candy Land box Fez gobbled down the candy from the bag in record time. That was the reason why when you had come down into the basement later that day you saw Fez wearing one of Eric's shirts."

For the next few seconds with interested eyes the gang watches Caroline get up from her seat and start to pace around before they watch her stop to look back towards them.

" Fine. If what you say is true about my Fezzy going into withdrawal from not having his candy then i suppose that i can forgive each of you."

Seeing everyone breathing a sigh in relief Caroline raises her right index finger in the air as a smile forms on her face.

" But it comes with a price. You will help me in finding a solution to my Fezzy's candy problem. If you don't then i will unleash my wrath upon each of you. Something that i don't think any of you want to endure. Is that clear?"

Seeing everyone quickly nodding their heads the smile across Caroline's face widens.

" Good now does anyone have any ideas on what to do?"

" Well we could limit Fez to only having one piece of candy each day?"

" Um beautiful that won't work. I mean if we do that wouldn't you think that we would witness a repeat in what happened a few days ago?"

" Well mister do you have any bright ideas?"

" I might have one but i'm not to sure that it will work."

Everyone looks over towards Eric before he locks eyes with Jackie.

" And this idea of your would be?"

" We could hypnotize him."

" What?"

" We could hypnotize him. I got this idea from watching a cartoon show. We could hypnotize Fez into not liking candy no more. That way he wouldn't go into a crazy candy high every time he has a piece of candy and Caroline wouldn't have to worry about him with candy. It's a win win."

" It won't hurt my Fezzy will it?"

Looking away from Jackie with a smile forming on his face Eric shakes his head at Caroline.

" No it is completely safe. Fez won't feel a thing."

" Okay well it's worth a shot. I will go retrieve Fez and meet all of you in the basement in 1 hour."

As the gang watches Caroline exit out of the Hub they each let out a sigh in relief.

" Um Eric are you sure that your plan is going to work?"

" Honestly i have no clue. Hopefully it does otherwise i'm not leaving your side for a single second when Caroline is in the same room. That look she gives when she is mad is creepy. It's like she is staring into your soul. I at least know that my warrior princess will be there to protect me."

" Um sweetie when she has that look on her face she scares the crap out of me. My plan is to use you as a shield if she decides to unleash her wrath upon us."

" Oh well in that case there is always plan b."

" And that would be?"

" We could hide up in Canada for a little while until she cools down."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie nods her head at Eric.

" I heard it is beautiful up there during this time of the year."

" Please take us with you!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh at Kelso's plea before they slowly exit the Hub to their vehicles.

* * *

Within the next hour of returning into the basement the gang watched as Caroline made her way into the basement with Fez right behind her. As he watched Fez taking a seat in his usual spot on the ground Eric reaches over to the basement table for a small pocket watch before he hands it over to Jackie.

" Okay Fez, I need you to relax and focus on the watch."

" Are you guys absolutely sure that this is going to work? I don't want anything to happen to my Fezzy."

" Fez will be okay Caroline. Eric has already explained to me in every detail of what he saw in the cartoon. Besides we stopped by the library and did a little research about the subject."

Turning her attention back over to Fez as she slowly swings the watch back and forth in a low soothing voice Jackie says.

" I want you to focus on the watch. Let my words wash over you. Take the suggestions as you desire them. Everything here is safe. Let your body relax from your seat as you relax deeply. Your eyes may feel heavy and want to close. Let your body sink naturally down as your muscles relax. Listen to your body and my voice as you begin to feel calm. You are in complete control of this time. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit and that you are willing to accept."

Seeing Fez fully relaxed with his eyes closed shut a smile comes to Jackie's face as she continues to talk in a low soothing voice.

" I'm going to count from one to five. At the count of five you will be feeling wide awake and fresh with only one thought entering your mind. The thought that you crave candy no more. 1….2….3….4….5."

Everyone watches as Fez opens up his eyes before he reaches up and starts to rub his head.

" Oh my head. Guys what happened? Why do i feel like that i have been in one of Hyde's circles?"

Letting out a huff Caroline looks over towards Eric and Jackie with a small glare.

" I thought you said that nothing bad would happen to my Fezzy."

" Umm oops?"

Seeing Caroline's glare intensifying Eric leans over closer to Jackie.

" I'm sorry! I didn't think that he would get hurt. The guy on the cartoon and in the books that Jackie and I read earlier didn't mention that Fez would feel any pain."

Nodding her head Jackie wraps her arms around Eric protectively.

" Yeah besides that isn't important right now. Let's see if it worked first before you decide whether or not you want to hurt us or not."

Leaning over Eric whispers into Jackie's ear.

" But i thought that was the reason why we had Kelso stay outside in the van in case this didn't work?"

Reaching over Jackie softly elbows Eric in the ribs before she reaches into her pocket for a small object. Once she feels the small object in her fingers with a smile Jackie extends her hand out towards Fez revealing a small piece of candy in the center of her hand.

" Hey Fez do you want a piece of candy?"

Looking up towards Jackie's hand seeing the piece of candy Fez shakes his head as he looks up towards Jackie's face.

" No thank you. I crave candy no more."

Looking around the room Fez watches each of the members of the gang's mouth hang wide open with a shocked look across their faces before he looks over to his girlfriend to see the same look across her face.

" What? Are you guys okay? Was it something i said?"

" I can't believe it."

" I know it actually worked."

" It's a sign of the apocalypse man."

" It's a miracle."

With everyone continuing to stare at Fez none are aware that Kelso has opened up the basement door before they snap out of their shocked states when they hear him whispering out.

" Did it work? The van is almost out of gas."

" Michael why was the van running? What did you guys have planned?"

Everyone turns their attention away from Kelso to look over towards Caroline with nervous looks across their faces before Jackie chuckles out.

" Um…."

* * *

For the next few days things started to get weird for the members of the gang. Each day the gang would watch with interested eyes Fez start to act what they would call un Fez like. Instead of watching their friend eating from a bag of candy as he watched a television show they watched him instead eat a bowl of fruit such as grapes and cherries. Something that they never thought they would see with their own eyes. While they watched this transformation happen these changes were not also unseen by Caroline. In fact she started to feel guilty for what was happening. That instead of seeing the Fez that she fell in love with that she only saw a shell of his former self. Something that she didn't like not one little bit.

Once Sunday afternoon had finally come from her seat on the ground after watching Fez eating another grape from a bowl on his lap with a huff Caroline stood up before throwing her hands up into the air.

" Okay that's it! I can't take it anymore!"

Turning her head over towards the couch Caroline locks eyes with a wide eyed Jackie that is stretched out across the couch using Eric as a pillow.

" Jackie, I want you to undo the spell you put on my Fezzy!"

" Um….I would if i knew how."

" You don't know how to undo it!"

" Well we didn't exactly have a lot of time to do research on the topic. Eric and I only had enough time to actually look up how to do it before we made our way back here just before you arrived here with Fez."

Shaking her head Caroline looks over towards Fez as she reaches into her pocket with her right hand.

" Here Fezzy have this piece of candy."

Looking up Fez watches Caroline take a small piece of candy from her pocket before he shakes his head.

" No thank you."

" Fezzy please listen to me very carefully. This was wrong for me to do but i only wanted what was best for you. You love candy. In fact that is my only real competition for you. Please eat this."

" But i don't want to."

" Eat it."

" No."

" Eat it!"

With everyone else in unison Fez jumps up a little from his seat from Caroline's outburst before a small smile appears across his face.

" Well since you asked so nicely."

Reaching over Fez takes the piece of candy from Caroline's hand before within seconds he starts to eat the candy with his eyes closed shut as a satisfied smile comes across his face.

" Umm my precious candy."

Opening his eyes suddenly Fez's smile disappears when he sees Caroline looking towards him with a not so amused look.

" What do you mean by my precious candy?"

" Uhh….umm….well i can explain everything. See…."

Without wasting any time Fez jumps up from his seat before he runs up the basement stairs as Caroline stalks her way over towards the stairs.

" Fezzy get back here!"

" Never copper!"

With her eyes widening Caroline races up the stairs after Fez. Once they see Caroline out of sight each member of the gang quickly retreats out the basement door with the same intent as their soon to be fallen gang member.

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow**


	60. Ice Cream Madness

Chapter 60: Ice Cream Madness

With the whole candy fiasco behind them unaware to their knowledge in just a few short weeks a new crisis was about to take place. A fiasco that they would in later years term as the Ice Cream Madness. But how did it start some would ask. Well it all started as a normal day in school. As the school year was slowly coming to an end and with only a few months left with a certain batch of students a certain teacher decided to spice things up on one certain May day. With everyone enjoying the nice warm weather that was making its way through Point Place a special activity was being planned inside of a certain classroom. An activity that she knew would not only brighten up everyone's moods but hers as well.

Once their last class period of the day had come after meeting up at their respective lockers the gang had slowly made their way towards their favorite class. Science with Mrs Rogers. A class that not only gave them great memories from doing all sorts of cool experiments from making volcanos to dissecting donated animals something that caused all of the guys to become excited about and for the girls to almost gag. But on this given day they were not prepared for the experiment they were going to be doing. A experiment to make their own brand of ice cream. Something that once they heard had them erupting into cheers with the rest of their class.

Looking on from their seats the gang watched as Mrs Rogers wrote on her chalkboard the instructions needed to make their own brand of ice cream. As most of the gang looked up to the chalk board skeptical of the directions that were being written another member of the gang was bouncing happily from his seat next to his girlfriend. An action that was no unseen by his girlfriend that not only caused her to let out a few giggles but for her to also hold onto his hand in an attempt to calm him down. With the experiment underway the gang split up into their respective couples before getting started to make their own brand of ice cream using the instructions from the chalkboard while they would see Mrs Rogers going around the room checking on everyone's progress. Through their progress to their dismay the school bell rang ending the school day. Something for the first time in his young life Kelso did not want to happen.

However determined to get his hands on some ice cream Kelso managed to convince the rest of the gang to make their own ice cream back at the Forman residence. A topic that the rest of the gang didn't really need a lot of convincing to do at all but when Kelso offered to buy all the things they needed they couldn't resist. With the promise that he along with Brooke would grab everything they needed the rest of the gang made their way back to the Forman residence before waiting a hour for Kelso and Brooke to arrive. When they did the gang was shocked to find the couple arrive with a few hand fulls of bags along with a few mixers. When Kelso and Brooke were asked about where the mixers had come as she suppressed her laughter Brooke told the gang that Kelso had not only gone into his house to retrieve his mother's mixer but he also made a trip to her house to grab her own mother's mixer. This caused the gang to erupt into laughter before Kelso had lead everyone upstairs with the explanation of what were they waiting for.

Now as the gang finds themselves in the kitchen making 3 different kinds of ice cream using each of the mixers at their disposal a smile of pure happiness could be found on each of their faces. Jackie is found at the kitchen counter stirring a batch of vanilla ice cream while Eric stands close behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Brooke and Kelso are found sitting at the kitchen table making their own batch of strawberry ice cream. While Brooke would steers Kelso would sneak a few spoon fulls of ice cream under the table to a very willing and happy Rexy. On the opposite side of them sat Fez and Caroline making a batch of chocolate ice cream. While Fez would stir Caroline would lean on Fez's shoulder letting out happy moans before after a few minutes would sneak a kiss at Fez. Off in the far corner of the room with satisfied smiles on their faces were found Hyde and Laurie with already a bowl filled with vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Something that everyone in the house claimed they cheated at since they didn't make any of their own. But that point was quickly argued by Laurie on the fact that they bought it with their own money that they earned so it was almost the same thing anyways.

But this was the calm before the storm. Unaware to their knowledge a older couple was making their way back home from across the yard after receiving some rather good news from Bob. News that would brighten all of the kids days especially their own children in which case Kitty deemed all of the gang as her kids. Her children since even though most of them had not said it due to being shy or having to keep up appearances with everyone else that she knew they looked up to her as if she was their mother. Something that always brought a smile to her face when she saw all the kids around the household each day.

Now as she walks up to the sliding doors a bright smile comes to Kitty's face as she sees all of the kids inside of the kitchen with smiles on their faces with each couple making something. What that something was she had no idea but the smiles she was seeing told her all she needed to know. Smiles of pure happiness. Smiles that she hoped in the future would lead to each of her children inside being married in the future with possibly having kids of their own one day. A future she hoped that each of the young couples inside would experience starting with her own son and her future daughter in law.

A young couple she had watched grow closer each and everyday that had overcome so much already in their young lives. Overcome hardships such as deaths in the family to other personal family matters. But with each problem that came their way with a smile she watched them be there for each other and overcome the problem together. Watched them show that even though their love was still young and blossoming that it was just as strong if not even stronger than most relationships she had seen before.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she slides the sliding doors to the side Kitty's smile widens when she sees everyone turning their attention in her direction before she is met with a smile from each of the kids.

" Hello Mr and Mrs Forman."

As her face breaks out into a bright smile Kitty makes her way into the kitchen with Red following right behind her before she locks eyes with Jackie.

" Hello kids. So what are you kids doing?"

" Oh we are making some homemade ice cream. Our science teacher Mrs Rogers surprised us today in her class with an experiment to make ice cream. But before we could finish the ice cream experiment the school bell rang and we had to stop for the day. Would you or Mr Forman like for us to make you some? Michael bought enough supplies to feed ice cream for a few households."

" That is very sweet of you kids. If it is no trouble for any of you then you can make us some as well. Oh by the way i have some good news for all of you. Mr Forman and I just had a talk with Mr Pinciotti next door. He has informed us that Donna has gotten into a college that is located in Madison. Once Fall comes around none of you will have to deal with Donna anymore. Well at least for most of the year. You will still have to see her at times when she is back home from college breaks but even then you don't have to interact with her if you wish."

Everyone lets out a small cheer before the cheering stops and Jackie gives Kitty a bright smile.

" Thank you for telling us this information Mrs Forman. That is really good news. Before i also forget you don't need to worry about supper tonight. The gang and I have decided to treat you and Mr Forman out tonight. We were thinking something like pizza if you like?"

As she sees Kitty's smile widen Jackie looks over her future mother in law's shoulder to see Red giving her a nod as a small smile starts to form on his face.

" Sure why not. Just make sure that the kitchen is clean after you are done here. Now has anyone seen today's newspaper?"

Red glances around the room at each of the kids before he locks eyes with Kelso when he notices Kelso has a hand raised up in the air.

" Alright Kelso where is the newspaper?"

" I think you should ask Rexy about its whereabouts Mr Forman."

Seeing Kelso pointing down Red looks underneath the table to see Rexy looking at him with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. As he sees Rexy getting up Red lets out a small chuckle when he sees Rexy standing on a newspaper before he watches Rexy make his way over towards him. As he reaches down and pets Rexy on the head out of the corner of his eye Red sees Kelso grab the newspaper from underneath the table before he heads in his direction. Once he sees Rexy turning his attention away from him towards Jackie at the counter as he gets up from the ground Red watches Rexy go over to Eric and Jackie before he turns to see Kelso extending the newspaper out in his direction.

Reaching out Red grabs the newspaper from Kelso's hand before proceeding to give the younger teenager a nod and exit the kitchen to the living room with his wife following behind him. As he takes a seat in his favorite chair Red opens up his newspaper with a very rare satisfied smile across his face. A smile that was almost unseen by any member of the Forman household. As he reads his newspaper in complete since for the next few minutes a thought comes to Red's mind before he lowers his newspaper and looks over towards Kitty.

" Kitty?"

" Yes Red?"

" Since when did we adopt 6 more kids? I mean we both know how we ended up with Jackie. I mean it will be official in a few months when she gets married to our son but how did we exactly end up with the others? I don't remember going to the emergency room that many times."

With a smile coming across her face Kitty flips to a new page in the magazine in her hands.

" Well let's see. Michael and Steven have been quote our adopted kids ever since Eric met them in 1st grade. They have been like our son's older brothers for as long as i remember. The angel in the kitchen named Jackie has been ours for just about over 3 years maybe less and like you said will be a official member of the family once she is married to our little boy. Everyone else just sort of happened. We received Fez first when the kids brought him home as if he was a lost dog. A dog that once he was shown love could blossom into a respectable young man. Even though he does enjoy some things a little too much. The other two angels in Brooke and Caroline were brought home by two of our adopted sons and have been with us ever since."

After a few moments of silence Kitty looks away from the magazine towards Red before her smile widens when she sees Red looking at the turned off television screen.

" Oh don't pretend to be grumpy. We both know that you like having them around. They are a great group of kids. Besides i know you have a soft spot for a few of them especially Jackie you big softie."

Sighing from his seat a small smile comes across Red's face as he looks over towards his smiling wife.

" Maybe just maybe you are right. Out of everyone that our son could have been friends with this group isn't as useless as others i have seen. I mean Kelso is a good source of entertainment thanks to him being such a dumbass. Steven although at times has shown to be just as dumb could become into a fine young man if he stops being a smart mouth. Each of the girls especially Jackie are responsible and don't panic when a situation arises. Although at times they can be just as foolish as the rest of the dumbasses. But they show spunk. Especially Jackie since she has shown she is not afraid to fight for the things she believes in."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the young couples have finished a few steps and are just a few steps away from having their own batch of ice cream to themselves. With each couple grabbing a mixer and putting their particular bowl of ice cream inside the gang watches from their positions around the kitchen table as Kelso starts to play with Rexy on the ground. First it started with Kelso simply rubbing Rexy's belly which caused the young puppy to bark out happily but it then turned into a small tug of war. A tug of war between Rexy and Kelso for a small chew toy on the ground. As Brooke's face turned bright red from embarrassment from seeing her boyfriend acting like a dog on the ground near her feet the gang would let out laughs from seeing the act unaware that they should have been paying attention to the bowls of ice cream that had been hooked up to the mixers.

The same bowls that had been launching ice cream all across the kitchen not leaving a single clean spot anywhere. But soon the gang became aware of what happened when they saw Rexy running over to the counter and start licking some vanilla ice cream that had been dripping down the side. With everyone's eyes widening the gang quickly glanced over at one another before bolting up from their seats to grab cleaning supplies. With a towel in each of their hands the gang quickly started to scrub away at every spot they could see that the ice cream had hit in the kitchen before after a couple of minutes they each sighed in relief when they didn't see a trace of ice cream anywhere.

As each couple went over to each of their bowls to find barely any trace of ice cream inside except for maybe a few spoon fulls none were aware that a pair of footsteps were slowly making their way towards the kitchen. Once they heard the kitchen door opening each member of the gang had quickly snapped their heads over towards the door to see Kitty walking into the kitchen with Red right behind her.

" So how is it going in here?"

Breathing in a sigh in relief Jackie nods her head at the bowl on the counter.

" It didn't go as we expected Mrs Forman. We kinda forgot a few steps and had to dump out what we had made. When we turned on the mixer each of our batches just turned into liquid. I promise after supper we can try again."

" Oh that's alright sweetie. I believe there is some ice cream inside of the basement freezer."

Clapping his hands Red watches everyone turn their attention towards them.

" Now you kids mentioned something about pizza? If one of you goes to pick it up i'll buy."

As Red reaches into his pocket for his wallet the gang erupts into cheers except for Eric and Jackie who are looking towards each other with smiles across their faces. Reaching over with her right hand Jackie scoops up a spoon full of vanilla ice cream that is left in their bowl before extending the spoon out towards Eric. As she sees Eric accepting the ice cream without giving him any time to react Jackie brings Eric into a deep kiss as the sound of wolf whistles echo throughout the kitchen. After just a few seconds Jackie breaks off the kiss and opens her eyes to see Eric in a shocked state with a wide smile forming on his face.

" Wow."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie nods her head as a small drip of ice cream falls from the ceiling above down towards Red's head. As she sees the ice cream drip hit the top of Red's head Jackie's eyes go wide before she sees Red reaching up towards the spot on his head.

" What the hell?"

Looking up towards the ceiling Jackie along with Eric's eyes widen when they see a few spots of ice cream on the ceiling that is dripping to the ground below. Within seconds of seeing the ice cream Eric grabs a hold of Jackie's hand as he snatches the few bills his father had in his hand before he bolts towards the door with Jackie in toil.

" Jackie and I will go get the pizza. Love ya bye!"

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow**


	61. Dream World

Chapter 61: Dream World

As the month of May was slowly coming to a close things started to pick up for everyone in the gang. With not only the end of the school year just a mere few weeks away but the planning of Jackie's and Eric's wedding. A wedding that was set to be held on September 17 inside of the same church that the Forman family along with Jackie would attend on Sunday mornings. Well they used to anyways for a while until Kitty had told Eric and Jackie that it was their choice whether or not to go to church or not. A choice that the young couple agreed quickly on together to not go to church and instead sleep in through the morning. Something that only lasted a few weekends before Kitty invited the church's pastor over for supper and had Eric and Jackie convinced to go to church the next weekend. Although it took Red to have to go down with that sinking ship when Eric made a comment that if he didn't have to go then why did they.

Once the last weekend of May had come right after school the girls split up from their respective boyfriends one Friday evening with the explanation that they were going shopping for Jackie's wedding. A task they only required the woman to go on the adventure for a girl's night out. Something that not only brought a smile to the guy's faces knowing they would be having a guy's night but also one to Eric's face from knowing how his fiance always reacted when she got home from shopping for her wedding. Or to further explain her hormones. The look she would give him that would explain that she was ready to play before he would quickly lead her upstairs into their bedroom.

And she didn't disappoint him one little bit. When she arrived back home after a few hours of shopping with Brooke,Caroline,Laurie and his mother with a smile and twinkle in her eyes Jackie shot him the look before they raced off upstairs. This not only caused laughter from everyone else but to the guy's surprise the same looks were given to them by their own girlfriends. Not only did the gang scatter away to either their respected rooms or homes with their partners but for Red and Kitty to also leave the house after they knew exactly what was about to take place inside of their home.

Once morning had come the next day and their children had made their way to the kitchen table with their let's say signs of love across their faces Red just shook his head before they kids let out a groan when Kitty started to go over to importance of having safe sex. A subject that not only made Red leave the room quickly with his breakfast plate but for each of the kid's faces to blush bright red in embarrassment.

But as the days slowly went by and the month of June started things started to get interesting for the gang. Interesting for two members of the gang that started to have some intriguing dreams. It first started when one day after school the gang decided to go over to one of the local lakes for a swim. The very same lake that years ago the gang had their clothing stolen at. However this time the gang made sure to not repeat that mistake. Instead of skinny dipping the gang came prepared with their swimming trunks and bikinis. With everyone quickly climbing into the water for the next few hours the sounds of laughter was heard in the lake. Laughs of joy of a group of teenagers having the time of their life.

However once everyone had gone to sleep for the night inside of Eric's mind something bizarre started to happen. His dream started off as it usually did. He would be sitting on his bed either reading a comic or just relaxing when all of a sudden his bedroom door would open revealing Jackie is some sort of sexy outfit. Outfits such as her nurse's outfit to all sorts of superhero outfits.

But then his dream would start to get good as he would be engaged in a hot make out session with his soon to be wife before they would both go under the covers and get down to business. However this time as he undressed Jackie another voice was heard inside of his room. A voice that didn't belong to neither himself or Jackie. This voice belonged to Brooke. When he opened his eyes to look in the direction of the voice that was when Eric's eyes widened when he saw Brooke in some very revealing underwear. In his shocked state that was when Eric had seen Brooke approaching the bed as she asked if she could join them before Jackie gave her the okay.

Right as Brooke leaned in to give him a kiss that was when Eric snapped awake and heard the sound of his alarm clock and a groaning Jackie next to him. After being given his morning kiss Eric watched as Jackie had quickly raced out of the bedroom with her clothes for the day like she normally did in her race for the right to use the shower first.

Meanwhile a few streets down the road inside of her bedroom fresh off of sneaking Kelso out of her bedroom through her bedroom window or rather pushed him by accident when she heard her mother's voice calling for her to wake up Brooke had an almost similar problem on her mind. But this problem unlike Eric's dream she didn't have an answer to. The only thing she knew was the words she heard her boyfriend saw in his sleep. Words that kept her up for a good part of the night. This isn't going to work Brooke. 6 simple words that caused all sorts of emotions to run through Brooke. But the thought on her mind right now is why. Why would he saw that in his sleep? Was he unhappy in their relationship? No was the first answer that came to her. In fact she argued that they were both happy. Neither ever got into fights and were seen right behind Jackie and Eric as a perfect couple in the eyes of their peers if not on the same level as Eric and Jackie.

Once the gang gotten to school the day seemed like it was going to be just a normal boring day. Eric and Jackie along with Hyde would hang out at their lockers sharing laughs before they would be joined by two other couples in their gang. But on this given day once he had seen Brooke leading Kelso towards their direction fresh off his dream Eric was not able to look in Brooke's direction. In fact he couldn't look at her in the eye. Something that Jackie and Brooke both caught after a few conversations but shrugged it away as they had their own problems on their mind. For Jackie it was simple. Planning out the rest of her wedding. But for Brooke it was about the words she heard Kelso speak in his sleep.

As Jackie and Brooke separated from the rest of the group to attend their second class of the day their gym period along with Eric that was when the girls knew something strange was happening with Eric. Once the class had started and the gym was split up into a few small groups to play volleyball the girls watched as Eric would blush slightly whenever he saw either of them spike the ball on the opposing team. Something that each girl thought was very strange since he was never shy around them before. That was when they decided when they were changing back into their regular clothes to have a chat with Eric along the first moment the 3 of them were alone. Meanwhile Brooke also asked if she could talk to Jackie alone as well when it came to a problem she came across just last night.

With the girls being dropped off to their next class by their boyfriends once they had made their way to their seats Brooke engaged Jackie about her problem. After she had explained to Jackie what exactly she had heard the previous night. The 6 words that brought her some much fear. But Brooke was quickly calmed when Jackie told her that those words could have meant anything. That she didn't think Michael wants to break up with her due to the way he looks at her. The look of love in his eyes. Something that only people who deeply care for someone else can give.

This had quickly calmed Brooke down before Brooke started to plan out a way to find out what Kelso meant in his words. But this plan was going to be tricky since it was when he was in his dream state that he spoke of these words and not while he was awake. So that was when she decided that she would need to put him into a dream state. Although she knew of one way that could have been solved easily if she and Jackie were wrong and he indeed wanted to break up with her then she didn't want to reward him for his actions. However if they were right and it was something else then she could reward him after. So that was when after a whole class period of thinking about how to do it while she barely caught a word her teacher was saying Brooke came up with a plan to read to Kelso. Read him a few stories that would put him to sleep before she would watch over him. With a suggestion by Jackie that Nancy Drew stories would do the trick Brooke left the classroom along with Jackie with a bright smile on her face.

However because of her excitement for her plan to find out what was going on in her boyfriend's mind once their lunch period had come Brooke casually engaged Kelso on the subject of dreams. That she had this really good dream last night.

As Brooke was engaging Kelso in back of them in the lunch line Jackie would look over to see a small blush come across Eric's face while he would glance back on forth between her and Brooke. Something that she found to be very odd. This only caused Jackie to be concerned about Eric and to why he was acting this way. Maybe he was angry with her and Brooke about something? No that couldn't be it as neither she or Brooke had done anything to him recently to make him angry with them. So what could it be? Jackie quickly shook her head of these thoughts after she told herself that she would know soon enough once the school day had ended and she along with Brooke would talk to Eric alone down in the basement.

With the school day ending Jackie and Brooke engaged in their plan on getting Eric alone in the basement. Jackie had lead Eric to the Vista Cruiser before she was driven home. Meanwhile with the knowledge that Kelso was needed at home by his parents for the afternoon Brooke was secretly dropped off at the Forman residence by boyfriend before she made her way down into the basement where she found Jackie sitting on the basement couch. After being told that Eric had gone upstairs after his father had called for him the two girls started to re engage on the topic of Kelso.

" So do you really think that you're plan is going to work? I mean to be honest, I still don't think you have anything to worry about. Michael loves you. I'm sure his dream was about something weird. What kind of weird is something that i don't want to know."

" Thank you but i just want to make sure. At lunch today all he told me was that he was having a sexy dream about me. But i could tell he was lying. Whenever he lies to me his eyes shift down to my chest."

The girls let out a small laugh as Brooke wipes her eyes.

" But to change the subject what is the deal with Eric? I mean he has been acting weird all day whenever he is around the both of us."

" I don't know. Whenever Eric or I were in the same room he acted like his normal self but whenever he saw the both of us in the same room that was when he started to act weird."

" Do you think he is mad at me or something?"

" I thought about that and came up with nothing. I don't think he is mad at you or myself for anything. If he is then i can't think what he is mad about. We will just have to ask him when he comes back down here after having a talk with his father."

Right on cue as the girls hear a pair of footsteps descending down the stairs the girls look over towards the stairs to see Eric looking over towards them before he turns his eyes away from them to look down towards the stairs. As they see Eric stop at the bottom of the stairs with his eyes still glued to the ground Jackie and Brooke glance over towards each other with concerned eyes before they look back over to Eric.

" Hi Eric."

" Oh hey Brooke."

After a few seconds of watching Eric shuffling around his feet Brooke lets out a sign along with Jackie.

" Are you okay Eric? You have been acting really strange all day. Are you like mad at us or something?"

Snapping his head up Eric quickly shakes his head at Brooke and Jackie.

" No i'm not mad at either of you. It's nothing like that. I promise you that."

Leaning out of her seat Jackie shares a quick look of confusion with Brooke before looking back towards Eric.

" Then what is it sweetie? If you tell us then we can help you with whatever problem you are having. Here take a seat next to me then you can tell us what is bothering you."

Seeing Jackie patting down on the cushion next to her with a sigh Eric makes his way over to the couch before sitting down in the middle cushion right between Jackie and Brooke. As he feels a pair of eyes looking at him from his left and right Eric starts to get nervous before he starts to play with his hands. However after a few seconds Eric stops playing with his hands when he feels Jackie grabbing his hands with hers before he feels his hands being given a gentle squeeze.

" Hey it's okay. You don't have to worry or be nervous. It's us that you are talking to. We won't make fun of you like the rest of the guys would. You can tell us."

Taking a deep breathe Eric lifts up his head to see Jackie giving him a small smile.

" I had this dream last night."

" A dream? What was this dream about? Was it about me?"

" Yeah it was a dream about you. We were having some um….special alone time."

" Oh!"

Jackie smile widens before a few seconds later it unwidens and her face forms into confusion.

" I don't get it. So if it was a dream about us proving our love to each other then why have you been acting weird around us all day? I mean we have sex at least a few times a week."

" I can vogue for that!"

Everyone turns their attention towards the stairs where they see Laurie descending down the stairs with a smile on her face.

" What!? How would you know? Besides what are you doing down here anyways? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Shrugging her shoulders Laurie walks over to the dryer before popping open the top.

" It was my day off. To answer your other questions i'm down here to grab my laundry. As for how i know about yours and Jackie's sex life the walls are very thin little brother. Even when you and Jackie think that you are being quite it is not the case. And i must saw that i am both impressed and disturbed about how many times you two get it on. You two are like a bunch of rabbits."

Looking over her shoulder seeing Eric's and Jackie's face blushing bright red Laurie lets out a small laugh before he ascends back up the stairs with a few arm fulls of laundry. After a few seconds to recollect themselves along with Brooke from what they just heard Jackie and Eric turn their attention back towards the other.

" Okay that was awkward."

" Very but don't change the subject sweetie. Why have you been acting weird around us if you were having a dream about me?"

" Well umm you see beautiful you kinda weren't the only person in my dream."

After a few moments of silence each of Jackie's and Brooke's eyes widen before in unison they say.

" Oh!"

Seeing a blush coming across Eric's face and his eyes leaving her own to look down towards the couch Jackie gives his hands a squeeze before she watches him look back up towards her.

" So….you were having a sexy dream about both of us?"

Brooke and Jackie watch Eric nod his head before a small smile comes across Brooke's face.

" Well that is a relief. I thought for sure that you were mad at us or something. But you don't need to be embarrassed or shy because of the dream you had. I mean everyone has dreams like that about different sorts of people. Even ones they aren't in a relationship with. I mean just a few months ago Jackie told me that she had a dream about…."

" Brooke! Not helping!"

" Right sorry. Anyways it's no big deal. Everyone has them. Although to be honest i'm quite flattered that it was me that you were dreaming about besides Jackie even though we both know that your heart will always belong to Jackie just like mine will always belong to Michael."

Leaning over Brooke gives Eric a kiss on the cheek as she gets up from her seat and starts to make her way towards the basement door.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Once she sees the basement door closing reaching over Jackie grabs a nearby pillow before she starts to pummel Eric in the head with the pillow.

" How could you have a sexy dream about someone other than me!"

" What!? No you were still the star of my dream it was just Brooke was there too. I swear you will always be the star of any dream that i may have in the future. Besides it has been weird for me too you know. I have felt uncomfortable around her all day. I mean i'll admit i don't like her like that but she is very attractive."

" You're not helping yourself right now mister!"

Reaching over Eric grabs a hold of the pillow from Jackie's hands before he wraps his arms around Jackie bringing her close to his chest.

" I love you and only you. Can you please forgive me?"

Letting out a huff Jackie crosses her arms as she looks up towards Eric.

" I can't forgive you because technically you didn't do anything wrong. It was your stupid subconscious that is at fault. However i still don't like it and we should come up with a solution to this problem quickly."

" Well if it makes you feel any better every night i always dream about you. My warrior princess in some sort of new outfit that you make look good."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie looks back over towards Eric.

" Well then i think that i might have come up with a solution to our problem."

" And what would that be beautiful?"

Before she gives him any chance to react Jackie pounces onto Eric's lap as he takes his face in her hands before she proceeds to give him a long deep kiss that quickly turns into a hot make out session.

* * *

Meanwhile just hours later a few streets down the road a teenaged brunette has started to engage in her own plan to learn of the secrets her boyfriend is hiding deep in his mind. Or better yet the secret that she wants to know. The secret of the meaning of the 6 words she had heard Kelso say just the night before. This isn't going to work Brooke.

As she read to her boyfriend Nancy Drew story one after another those 6 words were constantly being replayed throughout her mind. But once she had put down the 3rd novel of the Nancy Drew series down a smile came to Brooke's face when she saw Kelso's sleeping peacefully next to her with his head on her chest. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait for Kelso to talk in his sleep again. It didn't take long at all for Kelso to talk in his sleep. After waiting almost 2 hours and her hope dwindling Brooke's eyes popped open when she heard Kelso speak the same words she had heard the night before. But this time she wanted answers. Leaning her head down Brooke whispers into Kelso's ear.

" What isn't going to work? Are we not going to work?"

" No the car. The carburetor is busted."

Brooke leans away from Kelso's ear before a furious look comes across her face as she whispers out.

" This was just over some stupid car?"

" We're just going to have to take the bus to our wedding."

Brooke looks back down towards Kelso as a bright smile breaks across her face.

" Our wedding? Oh Michael that is so sweet!"

Leaning down Brooke rests her head on top of Kelso's as she wraps her arms around Kelso's waist.

" I love you Michael Kelso."

" I love you too Brooke Kelso."

Brooke's eyes widen along with her smile at hearing her name before she closes her eyes with the bright smile still across her face.

* * *

A few streets down inside of another teenager's mind a recent dream is starting to repeat itself. But this time things are starting to go different. Once he had seen the bedroom door opening Eric saw his future wife to be Jackie in the same clothing he had seen her just before they changed into their pajamas before she mounted the bed and proceeded to engage him in a hot make out session. But this time as they quickly shed their clothing and started to get into another stage of their love making a familiar voice was heard from across the room. However this voice not only made Eric's eyes go wide but for a smile to come across his face. Looking across the room his suspicion was correct of who the voice belonged to when he saw another Jackie looking towards him in some very revealing underwear. From their his dream only got better when she approached and the rest of the dream started to become rated for mature.

As she her eyelids flicker open a smile comes to Jackie's face when she looks up to see a smile across her future husband's face. With a good idea on what he is dreaming about Jackie continues to watch Eric's sleeping form for the next few minutes before she watches him slowly open his eyes. As she watches a smile come to his face Jackie returns the smile before proceeding to give him his daily morning kiss.

" Good morning Eric."

" Good morning beautiful."

" So did you have any special dreams that i should know about. Or are you just excited to see me since you have a little campsite down there."

With his face blushing Eric lets out a nervous cough as he hears Jackie letting out a few giggles.

" Yeah i did have a really good dream but before i can tell you about it can you please answer one question for me?"

" Okay? What question is that?"

" Do you have a twin sister?"

Jackie lets out a small laugh before she shakes her head at Eric with a bright smile across her face.

" No i don't but i think however that you could only handle 1 Jackie Burkhart or should i saw Jackie Forman?"

Leaning forward Jackie plants another kiss on Eric's lips before she glances over at the alarm clock sitting on a shelf on their headboard.

" As far as your predicament we still have a little over an hour to kill before we should get up and get ready for school. I say since Laurie complained about the walls being so thin that we make your dream a reality and we prove our love for each other inside of the bathroom while we take a shower. Do you agree?"

Seeing Eric nodding his head Jackie lets out a few giggles before she gets up from the bed and starts to lead Eric out of the bedroom and quietly down the hallway towards the bathroom.

" You are the coolest soon to be wife ever!"

Looking over her shoulder Jackie gives Eric a bright smile as they walk into the bathroom.

" I know."

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow**


	62. Graduation Day

**Author Note 1: For a part of this chapter if it is written in bold it means Brooke or the rest of the gang is talking. You will understand when you get to it. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 62: Graduation Day

With June coming into view and the school year slowly coming to an end some unexpected news was heard by a few of the gang's own. First it all started with Fez when he had arrived into the basement with a depressed look across his face. Once he explained to everyone that his foster parents had found out that he was graduating from high school they told him that they would no longer be providing him with a home. Not only would he have to leave immediately after graduation but it would also force Fez to have to move back home away from all of his friends with the chance that he would never see any of them again. This not only brought sadness to every member of the gang but also upset Caroline greatly. However after an hour of sitting on the ground in silence Caroline declared to everyone with confidence that she would find a way to keep Fez in the country.

Meanwhile as Caroline for the next few short weeks started to unleash plan after plan she had come up with to ensure that Fez could stay in the country and with her another member of the gang was hit with some unexpected news. News that her parents had decided to move away to Chicago.

One day after being dropped off home by Kelso unaware to her knowledge Brooke found her parents waiting inside of the living room for her. From there Brooke listened in as her father told her that he had gotten a job promotion and starting in October he would be starting his new position. But it came with a catch. The catch was his job promotion would force them to have to move to Chicago. Once Brooke had heard this news for the next hour Brooke had a very vocal and loud argument with her parents about the subject of moving. Or her lack of wanting to move.

While Brooke would keep her rage and anger in check while she talked to her father knowing that he was trying to be reasonable and fair to her when it came to her mother it was a totally different story. Different story because she knew why her mother was all for the move to Chicago. That it would separate her and Kelso. Something she knew her mother had always wanted. Her suspicion was quickly proven right when she had seen a small smile on her mother's face when her father had told her about his job promotion just a few minutes after she entered the living room.

But Brooke would have none of it. Before the conversation had ended and Brooke stormed off away to her room an deal was made. A simple deal that was made between her and her father despite her mother's disapproval. If she could get a stable job and have someplace to live before September when they would move away to Chicago then she could stay in Point Place. However if these things were not acquired by September then she would have to move to Chicago with them.

But now just a few short days away from officially graduating from high school as a last attempt to have one last adventure together the gang finds themselves inside of Kelso's van as Kelso drives the van into the woods a few hours away from Point Place. A small campsite located deep in the woods that was surrounded by a mountain very few hikers had conquered and where a nice river was located. A river where fresh fish could always be found. A fisherman's dream.

However even though everyone in the van shared laughs and smiles with each other one particular member of the gang wasn't smiling. Wasn't smiling or sharing any jokes with the rest of the gang. Instead she clinged close to her boyfriend as her mind was still working up plans of how to keep her boyfriend in the country even though her many attempts through the last few weeks had failed. First it started when she came up with a simple solution. Have him become a citizen of the United States. However that plan was derailed when she found out that he couldn't become a citizen because he was underage. That if he was just a few years older than he could take the test no problem but not right now.

The next plan she came up with she thought was bulletproof. Have one of her friends parents adopt Fez. With a smile on her face Caroline had quickly approached the Formans before asking them if they would be willing to adopt Fez after explaining the situation. Something she thought for sure they would say yes to. However she was shocked to find out that Red refused to claiming he already had enough mouths to feed. But Caroline was not ready to give up. First she tried to ask Brooke's parents if they would be willing. But she was quickly stopped from asking them by Brooke when she had gotten the news. When Caroline asked Brooke why she shouldn't ask them to adopt Fez with a frown Caroline walked to her house after Brooke told her that her parents would never do it. Well to be more exact her mother wouldn't. That was also the same answer she was given by the rest of the gang. But as she sits in the back of the van her determination to keep Fez in the country has not diminished even though she knows in her mind that time is quickly running out.

Now as the van comes to a stop forcing a smile to form on her face Caroline along with the rest of the gang quickly get out of the van before taking a look around their surroundings looking for a perfect place to camp out for the next few days. It didn't take them long to find the perfect place to camp. After just a few minutes of walking into the woods that was when each of the girls let out a gasp before declaring that this was the perfect spot. All around them was a nice shaded area with a lake just in eyesight through the trees. In the middle of the area laid a few large stones moved around into a circle with the looks of a fire in the center which the gang thought another group before them must have done.

Within the hour the gang had gotten started setting up camp in the shaded area. After what took only a few minutes most of the gang had their own personal tents set up a short distance away from the fire pit. Well except for one couple. As she watched her boyfriend struggling to set up their tent Brooke had tried to suppress her laughter but only to fail after she watched Kelso get tangled up in the tent. From there with everyone else laughing uncontrollably Brooke decided to save her boyfriend and help him set up the tent the right way.

From there things only got better for the gang. Deciding that they should go and enjoy the scenery around them the girls had quickly gotten dressed into the bikinis they had packed with them before they each lead the guys to the nearby lake as the guys brought a few fishing rods with them. While each of the girls layed across a blanket on the grass just before the lake they watched with a smile across their faces as their boyfriends stood in the lake with their fishing lines out deep in the lake. After a while to each of the girls amazement they watched as each of the guys walked out of the lake with a fish on each of their fishing rods. This not only caused the girls to look towards their boyfriends with pride but also with bright smiles. Even towards Hyde who on his rod had the smallest fish of the bunch. Something that everyone laughed at before a realization came to each of the girls that caused their smiles to turn into frown. Realization that they would now have to cook the fish since the boys caught the fish. Something that the girls were not looking forward to ever since each of them nearly gagged every time they had to dissect an animal in science class. But seeing the smiles on their boyfriend's faces each of the girls took a deep breathe before they forced a fake smile on their face as they mentally prepared themselves for the task at hand.

Once the sun had slowly started to set in the horizon the moment of truth came for the girls. But the question of who was going to go first echoed through the girl's minds. After a small conversation with each girl putting in their claim why they shouldn't be the first one to gut a fish a decision was made. A decision to play a quick game of rock,paper,and scissors. The loser of the game would have to be the first one to gut the fish. Something unaware to her knowledge Jackie was at a disadvantage. The disadvantage was simple. She also choose paper first. Something Brooke and Caroline knew from past experiences. However this time around Jackie was prepared and was banking on the other girls thinking she would throw down paper. After a count of 3 the girls uncrossed their hand from their backs before a smile appeared on Jackie's face while a frown appeared across Brooke's and Caroline's faces. As she was declared the winner by Eric and given a deep kiss Brooke and Caroline looked over towards each other with a shock look across their faces before they pointed their right index finger at each other claiming the other had lost.

Just a little while after getting all of the fish cooked the gang sat around the fire pit with smiles across their faces and shared laughs as they ate their meal. Something that took a while to make especially after Brooke had lost a one on one rock,paper,scissors match with Caroline. Although she was a strong woman just like Jackie and Caroline one thing she didn't enjoy was seeing blood from anything. Even though she had worked with Jackie at the hospital she would quickly steer away from any room where a serious injury had occurred and would instead just make trips around the hospital checking on patients. Heck even when it came to her science class she was thankful that she shared the class with her boyfriend and would allow him to dissect whatever animal was on their tray without any fight.

Her reaction at gutting the fish didn't surprise anyone. In fact Jackie and Caroline each had the same look across their faces. The look of disgust. But their mood was brightened when jokingly Eric and Kelso grabbed a few of the other fish before started moving the fish's mouths while speaking in a funny voice. This caused the girls to laugh before they were able to cook the fish without a care in the world.

But before the night was done a surprise was in store for the gang. Once he had gotten up from his seat Hyde retrieved a bag of his most recent stash from his tent before he declared that it was time to get the party started. But the girls were not convinced. In fact they were not sure about the whole thing as they had never been in a circle before. They each knew that their boyfriends had a couple of times been in a circle with Hyde after a few incidents had occurred. Memories such as the guys coming into the kitchen right after they had just finished baking a few pies before they had watched with wide eyes the guys divor the pies down and then asking if there was more. But this time once they remembered that this could be the last time they would all be together the girls caved in and decided to join the circle with the guys.

Their first experience was interesting to say the least. Jackie's hormones had quickly risen to all time highs which surprised Eric and had him make a mental note in his head before he was lead away from the group deep into the woods and the sound of the young couple screaming out each other's names echoed from the distance.

Brooke's wild side also came out. But for her side was different from Jackie's own. Instead of her hormones taking over her mind decided to throw caution into the wind and she started to do things that the other would only expect to see from Kelso. This case was proven when Brooke saw a vine hanging from a nearby tree before with grance she made her way up the tree to the vine. Once she had the vine she declared that she was the queen of the forest before she started swinging from the vine as if it was a swing set. Well that was before Kelso decided to join her and she held onto her boyfriend tight as he let out shouts like Tarzan.

For Caroline everything started to seem really funny to her. Every word she would hear coming from someone else or herself would cause her to break into uncontrollable laughter. Something that quickly caused the remaining members of the gang to laugh.

But once morning had come it seemed as if everyone's high spirits took a hit as a realization came to them. The realization that today would be the last day they would all be together as a group. Sure they would see each other at graduation the next day but shortly after they would have to watch Fez leave the school knowing he wasn't coming back. But one member of the gang quickly got everyone's spirits back up after making a speech. A speech that if today was to be his last day in the country then he wanted to spend it having fun with the people closest to him. This caused everyone to smile at Fez before they began getting everything ready for the day.

First the gang started preparing everything they needed to make a quick breakfast before they had made their way back down towards the lake in their swim gear. But this time the gang wanted to put the lake to a better use. With smiles across their faces the gang had rushed into the lake. Well most of them ran into the water anyways. As they neared the lake Brooke and Jackie were swept off their feet by their boyfriends before they were dumped into the lake. But as the gang started to swim around and start having a few splashing matches with each other another member of the gang stood at the edge of the lake.

When he told everyone that it had not been 30 minutes yet Fez was quickly explained to by Jackie that it was just an expression. That it was safe to go in. When he started to ask if she was sure that was when Hyde and Kelso slowly swam through the lake before seconds later grabbing Fez from behind. With grins across their faces Hyde and Kelso grabbed Fez by his arms and legs before flinging him into the water as the sound of laughter and cheers echoed through the woods from the other members of the gang. From there for the next few hours the gang just had fun out in the river. Using their surroundings as well as past experiences from the previous night using a nearby vine the gang would swing one couple at a time over the lake before they would fling themselves off the vine into the lake below. Something that would provide the gang with another memory once it came time for Fez's and Caroline's turn with the vine. With what seemed like the laws of physics going out the window for a brief time once Fez and Caroline flung themselves off the vine the rest of the gang watched in amazement as Fez and Caroline flew through the air before landing a good distance away from them in the river.

But now as the sun set and a full moon shines down brightly upon them the gang is found sitting in a circle around the firepit cooking marshmallows in a small fire that has been lit inside of the pit. While Jackie and Brooke are snuggled close to their boyfriends with smiles across their faces. Across from them on the other side of the pit with her eyes glued to the fire Caroline sits in her seat with Fez's left arm around her shoulders while Hyde continues to roast his marshmallow.

Looking over across the pit seeing Caroline's eyes glued to the fire with a hint of sadness in them deciding on trying to help clear her friend's mind of the thoughts of her boyfriend leaving Jackie takes a deep breathe before looking around to each of the members of the gang.

" So guys tomorrow is the big day. The beginning of a new chapter in our lives."

" Yippie. It just means it's all downhill from here man."

Glancing over in his direction Jackie sends a small glare towards Hyde before looking back towards the fire with a smile on her face.

" So what are yours and Eric's plans after graduating tomorrow? Besides getting married that is?"

Taking her eyes away from the fire Jackie looks over towards Brooke and Kelso with a smile.

" I had a talk with my boss and starting next week i will be a fulltime nurse at the hospital with Mrs Forman. From there maybe in a few years have a few kids with my future husband to be here."

" And i will be a fulltime employee at Pricemart. I had a talk with my dad a couple of weeks ago. After a couple of years start a family with Jackie. Maybe have a house by then."

" With a big backyard for the kids."

Letting out a chuckle Eric looks towards Jackie with a smile before nodding his head.

" Yep with a big backyard for the kids. Jackie already has it all planned out."

" You better believe it mister. I want to have a big backyard with a tree house for the kids with a slide attached. Maybe a swing set and a pair of monkey bars to go with it."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie glances around at every member of the gang.

" So what about you guys? What do you guys have planned?"

" Well i'm a open book man. Work at the photo hut. Come home and get stoned. Maybe get a quickie from Laurie…."

" Hey!"

Everyone again lets out a small laugh before Brooke looks over towards Jackie.

" As for me right now, I don't know. I was gonna wait to tell you guys in a few weeks but i guess now is a good time."

" Tell us what?"

" A few weeks ago my father told me that he got a promotion at his job. But his promotion would force my parents to have to move away to Chicago. They wanted me to go with them and my mother was hellbent on making it happen."

Looking around the fire pit Brooke sees the look of sadness filling each other member of the gang's eyes before she gives them a small smile.

" It's okay guys. I won't let that happen. When i was told this news, I was able to strike a deal with my dad. The deal is if i can find a job and somewhere to live then i can stay here in Point Place. Nobody is going to separate me from you guys or from Michael ever."

Looking over towards Kelso a bright smile forms on Brooke's face when she feels Kelso wrapping his arms around her waist before she leans forward giving Kelso a gentle kiss.

" Well you guys already know what is going to be happening to me. Once i have officially graduated tomorrow, I will be on the first plane back to my homeland."

Looking around the fire pit seeing everyone looking towards him with watery eyes Fez bows his head down before he feels a hand on each of his cheeks. As he feels his head being turned Fez looks up to see Caroline looking towards him with a small smile.

" If that happens tomorrow, I won't you to know this. I love you Fezzy. If it comes to it then you won't be leaving this country alone. Wherever you go, I go. But that is only if we can't come up with a solution by tomorrow. For now lets just enjoy everyone else's company and worry about everything else tomorrow. Okay?"

After a few seconds of staring into Fez's eyes a smile comes to Caroline's face when she sees him nodding his head before out of the corner of her eye she sees Kelso reaching behind his back for something. Turning her head with everyone else Caroline watches as Kelso pulls out a guitar case before placing the case down in front of himself and Brooke.

" Oh god you let him bring his guitar?"

" Yep. Besides he isn't that bad. He has actually gotten really good. He even knows how to play a couple of songs."

With a smile coming across her face Jackie snuggles close to Eric before she looks over towards Kelso as she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist.

" What songs do you know how to play Michael?"

" Well there is a few songs that i have learned how to play. Some of them are a few of Brooke's favorite songs."

" Whipped."

Glancing around the fire pit Hyde sees everyone sending him a glare before he shrugs his shoulders.

" What?"

In unison with Jackie with a glare on her face Brooke shouts out.

" Shut up Hyde!"

With the glare disappearing from her face Brooke looks over her shoulder at Kelso with a bright smile forming on her face.

" Go ahead Michael. Show them what you can do."

With a smile forming on his face Kelso gives Brooke a nod as he sets the guitar in his lap.

" I know just the song to play."

As he glances around to see everyone's eyes on him taking a deep breathe Kelso slowly raises his guitar pick to the strings of the guitar before he slowly starts to gently go across the chords of the guitar with the pick. Right as he starts playing Kelso looks around the fire pit to see a look of amazement across every other member of the gang's faces from the familiar tune coming from the guitar. Looking over seeing his girlfriend giving him a nod with her smile widening Kelso looks back down towards his guitar before he starts to sing.

" On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair….Warm smell of colitas….rising up through the air…..Up ahead in the distance….I saw a shimmering light….My head grew heavy….and my sight grew dim….I had to stop for the night….There she stood in the doorway….I heard the mission bell….And I was thinking to myself…."This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"….Then she lit up a candle….and showed me the way….There were voices down the corridor….I thought I heard them say….

Welcome to the Hotel California….Such a lovely place…. **Such a lovely place** ….Such a lovely face….Plenty of room at the Hotel California….Any time of year…. **Any time of year** ….You can find it here….

Her mind is Tiffany twisted….she got the mercedes bends….She got a lot of pretty,pretty boys….she calls friends….How they dance in the courtyard….sweet summer sweat….Some dance to remember….Some dance to forget….

So I called up the captain…."Please bring me my wine"...He said…."We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"...And still those voices are calling from far away….Wake you up in the middle of the night….Just to hear them say….

Welcome to the Hotel California….Such a lovely place…. **Such a lovely place** ….Such a lovely face….They livin it up at the Hotel California….What a nice surprise….What a nice surprise….Bring your alibis….

Mirrors on the ceiling….The pink champagne on ice….And she said " **We are all prisoners here of our own device"**...And in the master's chambers….They gathered for the feast….They stab it with their steely knives….But they just can't kill the beast….

Last thing I remember,I was….Running for the door….I had to find the passage back….To the place I was before…."Relax" said the night man…."We are programmed to receive...You can check out any time you like….But you can never leave…."

As they listen in for the next minute Kelso finish the song a wide smile comes to each of the gang's faces before they let out a cheer right after Kelso finishes the song.

" Thank you. Brooke and I also do children's parties and bar mitzvahs."

Everyone lets out a laugh before Brooke turns towards Kelso with a bright smile.

" Hey why don't you play a song all of us can sing with you?"

" Like what? Do you have something in mind?"

With her smile widening Brooke leans forward and whispers the name of the song in Kelso's ear before she pulls back to see Kelso giving her a nod. Looking over to everyone else seeing anticipation for what her boyfriend is about to play next a bright smile comes to Brooke's face as she hears the song starting to be played off the guitar.

" One,Two,Three."

A smile forms on every member of the gang's faces as they recognize the tune before getting into rhythm with the song to sing with Kelso and Brooke.

" Big wheels keep on turning….Carry me home to see my kin….Singing songs about the south land….I miss 'ole' bamy once again….And I think it's a sin….

Well I heard Mister Young sing about her….Well I heard ole Neil put her down….Well I hope Neil Young will remember…. **A southern man don't need him around any how** ….

 **Sweet home Alabama….Where the skies are so blue….Sweet home Alabama….Lord i'm coming home to you….**

In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor…. **boo,boo,boo** ….Now all did what we could do….Now Watergate does not bother me….Does your conscience bother you?….Tell the truth….

 **Sweet home Alabama….Where the skies are so blue….Sweet home Alabama….Lord i'm coming home to you….** Now here I come Alabama…. **Haaaa Alabama…..Haaaa Alabama**

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers….And they've been known to pick a song or two….Lord they get me off so much…. **They pick me up when i'm feeling blue….Now how about you?...**

 **Sweet home Alabama….Where the skies are so blue….Sweet home Alabama….Lord i'm coming home to you…."**

Everyone lets out a laugh as the girls snuggle closer to their boyfriends with bright smiles across their faces. After a little while of just listening to Kelso play a few more songs off the guitar the gang watches as Kelso puts the guitar back in its case before they look back towards the fire that is starting to die down.

" So what do you guys want to do now?"

After a few seconds of looking at the fire Eric glances around to everyone in the group with a wide smile across his face.

" I know what we could do. We could tell ghost stories."

" No way man. The last time we did that you ended up telling us that lame sweater story."

" She was a ghost! And she had a sweater! She was dead!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh at Eric's outburst before Fez takes a bite of his freshly made smore with sadness in his eyes.

" Ugh! My last american smore."

" Fez man, I know it's sad that you are being deported and all but this last american crap is getting really annoying."

" Ugh! My last american chance to annoy you."

" Hey come on Fez look at the bright side. We graduate tomorrow. You get to go home with a high school diploma. They will probably make you like the head medicine man or something."

" Eric there is no bright side about going back to a place where people are out numbered by lizards."

" I'm really going to miss you man."

Fez looks away from Eric to look towards Kelso.

" When you get home could you mail me a lizard?"

" Michael!"

" What? Oh come on please?"

" No way Michael."

" But why not? I mean think about this. When we have our own place we are going to need protection. I mean Eric and Jackie will have Rexy to be a guard dog for them. But we could have a lizard and no crook would dare enter our home knowing they could be eaten."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie whispers something into Eric's ear. After a quick nod and kiss Eric slowly gets up from his seat as he sees everyone looking towards him.

" I'll go get some more wood for the fire."

As everyone watches Eric go into the woods only one of them is aware that secretly Eric is about to quietly sneak into a nearby bush right behind Kelso and Brooke before jumping out when he is given the signal by Jackie.

" I am really glad we decided to do this but i still hate to feel really creeped out being out here in the woods especially after what happened to those kids."

With his eyes widening Kelso scoots over closer to Brooke.

" What kids?"

" You haven't heard?"

Seeing Kelso shaking his head with a scared look across his face a small smile comes across Jackie's face.

" Well a couple of months ago a bunch of kids just like us were camping up here in the woods. Everything was going fine until one day they just disappeared without a trace. The police came up here and spent hours looking for them. They even brought in specially trained dogs to help locate the kids. But all they found were bloody drag marks that led down to the lake."

Seeing the scared look on Kelso's face intensifying Jackie takes a deep breathe before continuing.

" It was like something killed them and pulled them in."

" Maybe it was the Loch ness monster?"

Jackie looks over to see Fez and Caroline with the same terrified looks across their faces before she shakes her head as she sees Caroline patting Fez on the thigh.

" No Fezzy. The Loch ness monster is in Africa. That's a fact."

" Anyways there was something weird that also happened when the police decided to search the lake. They brought in some sonar and other stuff to see if they could see or heard anything deep in the lake. But when they played back the tapes all they could hear in the background was this whisper."

Taking a gulp Kelso wraps his arms around Brooke as he turns to look at Jackie.

" What did it say?"

" I'm the lady of the lake. I am the lady of the lake. And you will know when she is coming because she screams before she kills. Let's see if we can hear her."

After a few seconds of looking at each member of the gang in silence Jackie clears her throat.

" I said….let's see if we can hear her!"

" Jackie i'm stuck in a thorn bush."

Flinching at the voice Kelso looks around quickly in all directions as Brooke tries to suppress her laughter.

" I heard her! She's stuck in a thorn bush."

Letting out a sigh Jackie gets up from her seat before she makes her way over towards the bush. Right as she gets out of sight from the rest of the gang and gets to the other side of the bush Jackie starts to laugh at the predicament her boyfriend is in.

Deep in the bush with one leg hanging out and a arm sticking through Eric is found as the sound of Jackie's laughter is quickly joined by the rest of the members of the gang.

For the rest of the night things started to quiet down. Slowly one by one each couple made their way to their tents before settling down for the night. But as everyone else was asleep Caroline remained awake as a plan started to form in her head. A plan that would keep Fez in the country. Something she thought she would stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Even more so since it was a topic that she had talked with the other girls non stop about. All she needed to do was execute the plan now.

* * *

Feeling a ray of sunlight hitting her face with her body stirring slowly Jackie opens up her eyes as a smile comes to her face. A smile knowing today is the day she and Eric start another chapter in their lives. The day they would graduate from high school before in a few short months get married. Content on just laying in Eric's arms Jackie rests her head back down on Eric's chest as she starts to listen to his heartbeat. However what she along with others of the gang were unaware of was what time it was. A little past an hour after they should have left the woods and started to make their trip back to Point Place.

After just a couple of minutes of listening to Eric's heartbeat Jackie maneuvers her right arm up to look towards her watch. Right as she sees the time on her watch Jackie's eyes widen before she quickly starts to shake Eric.

" Eric! Wake up!"

Opening up his eyes Eric sees Jackie looking down towards him with a horrified look.

" What is it beautiful?"

" Eric it's 10:30! Were late for graduation!"

Quickly hurrying out of the tent Eric and Jackie quickly race over to wake up the others to find that the tent Caroline and Fez had been using is missing.

" Um beautiful where is Fez and Caroline?"

" I don't know? Maybe they are waiting at the van. But let's worry about that later. We will wake up the others and pack up everything before heading back to the van."

Within minutes Jackie and Eric are packing everything in the campsite up quickly with the remaining members of the gang. Once they have everything packed away the gang quickly runs through the woods back in the direction of the van. However after a couple of minutes the gang looks around the area of where the van was once parked to find that the van is missing.

" Wait,wait guys where is the van?"

" Isn't it obvious Jackie? The lady of the lake stole it."

With a confused look coming across his face Hyde looks over towards Kelso.

" Why would a ghost need a van man?"

" Well what is she gonna do hitch a ride? Tell me this who is going to pick up a ghost?"

Shaking her head Jackie looks back ahead towards the trail before she looks over her shoulder at Eric.

" Wait a minute, I figured it out guys. Fez and Caroline probably took the van to mess with us."

" But why would they do that beautiful?"

" I don't know. But i will tell you this. The next time, I see them i'm gonna kill them!"

Reaching down Kelso grabs a hold of Brooke's hand before he looks all around the woods.

" Jackie if i'm right about the lady of the lake and I think i am. Then they might already be dead."

Everyone looks over towards Kelso with a raised eyebrow before they start to make their way down the trail that leads back towards the road.

* * *

Just a couple of hours later with their camping gear in their hands the remaining members of the group slowly start to make their way down the Forman driveway. But how they got into town was something the gang considered lucky. Well most of them anyways. After just a few miles of walking down the road the gang was able to signal over a truck that was passing by to pull over. But this wasn't just any normal truck. In the back of this truck was a few pigs.

With what was considered a bumpy and uncomfortable ride back to town the gang thanked the driver of the truck right as they entered before they started to walk to the Forman residence with nothing but vengeance and payback on their minds. Payback for Fez and Caroline stranding them out in the woods. In fact this was what kept the members of the gang to keep walking down the road.

Now as they near the end of the driveway with sweat dripping down from their heads the gang was unaware of three figures waiting for them inside of the kitchen.

" What a great day. First we miss our graduation but then we got to ride in the back of a pig truck. I think that there is some pig crap on my shoes. We so need to get back at Caroline for this. I mean we would get back at Fez also but we don't know where he actually came from."

" I do agree. We will get her back for this. And it will be painful. Very painful and scary like something you would see in a horror movie. But first i need a shower and so do you."

" Hey what about us?"

" When we get inside i will grab my car keys and let you guys use the Vista Cruiser to drive to each of your houses. Well that is if we survive. My parents are probably pissed to say the least. Not to mention your guys is."

" Hmm that is a good point. Then i say this. Once we get inside we run for the upstairs. Either Kelso or Brooke could follow after us and you could give them your car keys. But before any of your parents have a chance to yell at us then we can make a run for the bathroom and take a shower together."

" Where the hell have you kids been!?"

Looking over to the sliding doors the gang watches Red followed by Kitty and Laurie exit out of the house with no so amused looks across their faces.

" I have waited 18 years for my graduation picture. I want all of you back here at 5 o'clock sharp in your caps and gowns ready to say cheese. Is that clear!?"

Each of the gang's eyes go wide before in usion they nod their heads and say.

" Yes Mrs Forman."

With the next two hours to prepare the gang quickly split up to get ready for Mrs Forman. Just as he promised Eric gave Kelso the keys to the Vista Cruiser before Kelso drove away with Brooke. But another promise was also delivered when Jackie lead Eric into the bathroom before the sound of the shower turning on echoed through the hallway.

But now as 5 o'clock approaches the gang has now regrouped and are found outside standing next to the Vista Cruiser in their graduation gowns and caps while Kitty gets in a position to take a picture with Red and Laurie watching from behind her.

" Okay everyone say cheese."

" Cheese!"

With a quick flash Kitty takes a picture of the gang before the sound a vehicle pulling into the driveway echoes through the air. Looking over towards the end of the driveway everyone watches as Kelso's van slowly approaches before parking right in front of Hyde's El Camino. Right as everyone hears the van's doors opening the gang looks over towards Fez and Caroline with a small glare.

Looking over towards all of his friends seeing them sending a glare his way the once smile that was on his face quickly disappears from Fez's face before it turns into concern.

" What?"

" Where have you guys been!? Why did you ditch us out in the woods! You guys made us miss graduation!"

Taking a few steps back from Jackie's small outburst Fez looks over towards Caroline seeing her giving him a smile before he quickly gets behind her.

" Well that is easy to explain. Fez and I actually have some news we want to share with you guys."

Raising up her hand Kitty points over towards the group as she looks at Fez and Caroline.

" Talk while you pose. Get in the picture."

Slowly with everyone still looking at them with a glare Fez and Caroline make their way over towards them before huddling close to the rest of the gang as Kitty gets ready to take another picture.

" One….Two…."

" Ok tell them Caroline."

" Ok here we go. Smile!"

" I married Fez so he could stay in the country!"

Right as the flash occurs everyone's smile in the driveway disappears before a shocked look comes across each of their faces. Well all except for one person. Slowly walking forward Red looks furiously over at Caroline and Fez.

" You did what!?"

" It's okay Mr Forman. I would do anything for my Fezzy."

" How could you be so…."

Everyone's eyes widen when they see Red clutching his left arm before they rush quickly over to him.

" Dad are you alright!?"

" Ugh? Yeah i'm fine. I'm just….Um my arm hurts."

Reaching up Kitty places her right hand on Red's forehead.

" Red you're all clammy. Red, I….I think you're having a heart attack."

Looking over her shoulder Kitty quickly looks at Kelso and Brooke who are only just a few short feet away.

" Michael get a chair. Brooke call an ambulance."

Quickly Kelso and Brooke race inside before moments later Kelso returns with one of the chairs from the kitchen table. Working as a team Jackie along with the rest of the Formans help Red sit down on the chair before Fez comes over and lays a hand down on Red's right shoulder.

" Hang in there Red."

Taking his eyes away from Fez's direction Red looks over towards Kitty.

" Kitty?"

" Yes Red?"

" If i don't make it. Kill the foreigner."

 **Author Notes 2: NoLaurelNoArrow. But on another topic if everyone could start putting in more reviews i would apperciate it a lot. I am looking to have a few of the chapters be based on the secondary characters other than the main couple of the story in Eric and Jackie. The example of that would be the dentist chapter since Fez and Caroline were really the main characters of that chapter. I would also like to hear what everyone thinks of the story and what they would possibly like to see happen for some of the characters.**

 **Pootamis**


	63. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 63: Unexpected Visitor

For the next week things started to slowly change for every member of the gang. After having to spend the night at the hospital the gang learned the next day that Red indeed did have a heart attack. That the high level of stress from learning of Caroline & Fez's marriage along with some recent things he had to do at work caused the heart attack. News such as Buck a man that Red had worked with at the power plant for years before it closed down had to be let go due to him constantly being late to work. This was not only news to Eric but to Kitty as well since it was the first she heard that Red had to fire Buck. It would also in her mind cause a certain holiday card that she loved to get in the mail at Christmas time to no longer come.

However due to the stress of the job once he was cleared to leave the hospital it came with a catch by his doctor. The catch was he would have to take it easy for a while. Not only would he not be allowed to go into work for the next few weeks but he would also have to wear a heart monitor. Although Red hated the ideas of both wearing the heart monitor that seemed to go off like crazy whenever he was around Bob or Fez when it came to not working he was surprisingly okay with it. The reasons were simple. Not only did he have plenty of paid vacation time he could use but he could also put someone else that he trusted in charge of the store until he returned. Someone very close to him that he had watched become into a fine young man over the years.

Once Red had arrived back home with Kitty that was when a small talk occured between Red and Eric inside of den alone. After explaining to his son everything that the doctor had told him with a smile Red told Eric for the next few weeks he would be the manager at Pricesmart. Something that not only shocked Eric but also had him question his father about if he really could do that. But that was quickly answered when Red shrugged his shoulders before saying why the hell not.

From there a small routine started to occur inside of the Forman house. Everyone would wake up bright and early to have breakfast. Right after breakfast Jackie and Kitty would accompany Eric over to Pricesmart before Jackie would be given the keys to the Vista Cruiser. From there Jackie and Kitty would make there way over to the hospital before starting their shifts. On most days once lunchtime had come one of Jackie and Kitty would make their way back home to check up on Red.

Meanwhile other changes also started happening for the other members of the gang. Fresh off his new marriage and no place to live with the help of Hyde secretly Fez moved into the basement. But how long the secret would be safe for was another question. While this was going on Caroline was also keeping a secret away from her own parents. One of the biggest secrets a daughter could keep from her own flesh and blood. But her reasons was simple. It was for fear of how they would react to the news. But what she did not know was in just over a month her secret would have to be unleashed as her marriage papers were being filed. But more on that later.

As for Brooke and Kelso the young couple simply relaxed without a care in the world. Each and everyday when she was home Brooke would watch as box after box were starting to pile up in each corner of the rooms filled to the brim. However the only room inside of her house that was untouched without a box to be found anywhere was her room. Even though her mother would constantly argue that she should get started to pack. But each time her mother would bring it up Brooke would fight back. This caused on most nights for Brooke to stay over at Kelso's house but for Brooke's parents to start seeing very little of their daughter.

But as June started to end that was when everyone was in for a shock. Especially Eric and Jackie. One day after volunteering to go grocery shopping for Mrs Forman the young couple had started to get near the end of their shopping list when they had bumped into Bob. Now this wasn't the shock. What came as a shock to them was when they learned that Joanne the woman that Bob was dating had broke up with him over a month ago. Although she never gave a good reason why Eric and Jackie guessed what it could have been. The redhead who has constantly stated she never liked Joanne. Especially after she had caught her trying to sneak away of the house one morning when she had just woken up. For a brief few minutes Eric and Jackie were sad for Bob. A man that was so kind to them over the years that in their opinion deserves to be happy.

However their moods were brightened when Bob mentioned that he had a new lady. But that was when things started to get strange. Once Eric and Jackie had started to question Bob about his new lady that was when the young couple was shocked to see Bob act very nervous towards them before he made a lame excuse that he had to go. However before he left Bob promised that he would bring her over later when he along with Red and Kitty played their weekly game of cards. This caused the young couple to give each other a confused look before they shrugged their shoulders and began to restart a conversation they were having once they arrived into the store.

A conversation about finding their own place to live. Possibly either an apartment for the time being or maybe renting a house just like how Hyde's mother had done years ago. After a small conversation the young couple finally came to a decision. The decision that once Red was all better and could return to work that was when they would start to look for an apartment to rent. They could then from there save some money for the next couple of years before possibly buying a house that they deemed as perfect. Perfect for the family they each wanted to have someday.

But telling this news to Kitty was going to be the hard part as they both knew she would put up a fight saying they should stay at the house for the next few years. Heck this was obvious when Jackie had been baking cookies one day with Mrs Forman before she was asked if she and Eric had come up with any baby names yet. This not only shocked Jackie but also caused her to spit up her drink. From there Jackie had to suppress her laughter when Kitty had suggested that she could name a daughter after a very special woman that she knows. Someone that is like a mother to her. That way not only will she never forget her daughter's name but it would also cause a little Kitty Jr to be running around the house.

With their grocery shopping done Eric and Jackie had made their way back to the Forman residence just in time for lunch. After a peaceful lunch with the elder Formans the young couple had retrieved all the groceries from outside just as Brooke and Kelso had arrived. With a combined effort the small group brought all of the grouchies into the house. Once everything was put away with a smile Kelso walked over to Red with a bag he had brought with him to the house before handing the bag over to Red with the explanation that he felt bad about what happened to him. Him having a heart attack a few weeks ago because he was old and all. But before Red could give him the old foot in the ass threat a smile came to his face when he took out a 6 pack of beer from the bag. Well almost a 6 pack that is. One beer had been missing.

For the rest of the day the two young couples spent their time down in the basement discussing how they were gonna get revenge on Caroline and Fez for ditching them in the woods. A topic they had been discussing for the last few weeks along with Hyde when Caroline and Fez were not around. Getting back at Fez was very simple. They would simply get rid of every piece of candy that was inside of the Forman residence. A task that became very easy to do with their combined efforts. In just an hour the small group was able to extract every piece of candy that Fez had hidden away around the house. From bags he had stored away in various places in the basement including inside of the board game boxes to bags inside of the tub and freezer. Although he might have wished he didn't store them in the freezer.

But when it came to Caroline the gang was stumped on what to do. The reason being was Caroline didn't really have any weaknesses. Well except for Fez that is. This caused the gang to have to think outside of the box. First the gang discussed possibly blackmailing Caroline. Blackmailing her into doing whatever any of them wanted. If she didn't obey then they would tell Caroline's parents about her marriage to Fez. But the gang quickly decided to save this as a last resort as it could have consequences. Consequences such as Fez being deported since Caroline had failed to tell her parents about her marrying Fez. That they could possibly have the courts revoke the marriage. Not only would it cause them to possibly lose 2 friends but it could also leave them with a very furious Caroline. A blonde that they knew when angry was one of the most terrifying people in the world. Well in their opinions anyways.

As the day went on once Eric and Jackie were called up to the kitchen by Kitty for supper the rest of the gang scattered away to their houses. But once they had finished their supper Eric and Jackie along with Red and Kitty remained seated at the kitchen table having a conversation about Eric and Jackie's plans for future living arrangements unaware that a storm was about to enter into the kitchen in the form of Bob and his new lady.

" Absolutely not!"

" Mom i'm sorry but this really isn't your decision to make."

" Oh yes it is mister. You and Jackie are staying here. And that is final! I'm not gonna lose my baby boy."

Reaching under the table Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hand as she looks over towards Kitty.

" Mrs Forman what you need to understand is Eric isn't leaving you. We are not moving away. Yes we won't be living here anymore but it doesn't mean we won't be around. We will still come by to visit you. You will still see me at the hospital and we can set up nights where we have dinner dates."

" Oh Kitty just let them do this. We both knew that one day they would leave here anyways. It will be a good learning experience for them. Having a place to call their own."

" Besides Mrs Forman this won't be happening for a little while anyways. Maybe in a couple of months from now. Our main goal is to save up enough money to one day buy a house of our own to raise a family in."

After a few seconds of staring at Kitty in complete silence a smile comes to each of Eric and Jackie's faces when they see Kitty giving them a small nod.

" Alright. I will allow this to happen but only if these conditions are met. One when you two find an apartment Red and I are to inspect it after to make sure that it is a good living environment for both of you. Two we will every weekend have a night where we have dinner as a family. There is no ifs ands or buts about this. Those are my terms. Do you accept?"

Eric and Jackie glance over towards each other for a brief second with a smile across their faces before they turn back towards Kitty to give her a nod.

" Good now if you kids will excuse Mr Forman and I. Tonight is our card night with Mr Pinciotti."

" Oh yeah about that. We saw Mr Pinciotti at the store earlier. He said something about bringing over a new lady for everyone to meet."

" Bob and Joanne broke up? That would explain why Mr Forman and I haven't seen Mr Pinciotti the last few weeks. Everytime we called him asking if he wanted to come over he told us that he was busy. It was very strange but now it makes sense. He was hurting from the breakup and was isolating himself from everyone. Did Bob happen to tell you why he and Joanne broke up sweetie?"

" No but it was strange. He said that they couldn't see eye to eye about some things. I am guessing one of those things was Donna. She never liked Joanne. But that wasn't what was strange. When we asked him about his new lady Mr Pincotti got really nervous all of a sudden. Before he told us anything he bolted away saying he had somewhere he needed to be. It was like he was scared or something."

Hearing the sliding doors opening everyone at the table turns towards the doors to see Bob stepping through.

" Hey there. Hi there."

" Hey Bob. Are you ready to get your ass kicked in poker?"

" Ha,ha very funny Red. I think it is you that is going down tonight. But before we begin, I would like to introduce all of you to my new lady."

Looking away from everyone in the kitchen Bob looks towards the sliding door before waving his arm.

" It's okay sweetie."

Once she sees who comes through the sliding doors Jackie's eyes go wide before she grips tight onto Eric's hand.

" Mom!"

" Um….hello Jackie."

" Mom what is going on!? I thought you left for California!?"

" Well you see…."

As she locks eyes with her daughter suddenly Pam jumps up a bit when she feels Bob wrapping an arm around her waist.

" Here let me explain. You see Jackie one day when i was doing my morning jog, I ran into Pam. We ended up having a cup of coffee and had a talk. From there i asked your mother out on a date and we have been together ever since. That was what about 2 weeks ago?"

As she grips onto Eric's hand even tighter causing Eric to let out a yelp Jackie turns her eyes away from Bob to her mother before she sends her a glare.

" So let me get this straight! First you leave for Florida when my father was in trouble and left me in the process! Then you show back up in Point Place without telling me! Not only that but you move on from dad in record time! It hasn't even been 3 months!"

Before she gives her mother a chance to speak Jackie quickly rises up out of her chair bringing Eric with her.

" No you don't get to speak! You abandoned us! You abandoned your own family! How could you do that! I never want to speak to you again!"

Turning on her heels Jackie storms out of the kitchen with Eric right behind her as she hears her mother calling out for her.

" Jackie!"

Ignoring her mother's call Jackie quickly makes her way through the living room and up the stairs with Eric right by her side. As they near their bedroom Jackie quickly enters the bedroom before closing the door right behind Eric. Once the door closes and she applies the lock without giving Eric a moment to react Jackie wraps her arms around Eric tight before she starts to cry into Eric's shoulder.

After a few moments of hearing Jackie crying into his shoulder raising up his hands Eric gently starts to stroke her hair with one hand while he rubs her back gently with his other.

" Shhh it's okay. Everything will be alright."

Feeling Jackie shaking her head Eric looks down to see Jackie looking up towards him with teary eyes before he hears her whispering out.

" No. Everything isn't going to be okay. She haunts me. When i saw her coming into the kitchen all the memories that i have been blocking these last few months came back to me. Memories of having to watch my father be taken away. Memories of having to come home to find no one there. No one except for Marlina.

I've tried to forget those memories. I want to forget about them so bad. But when i saw her everyone of them just hit me. It's bad enough that i lost my father but now everyday i will be constantly reminded that when i see my mother with Mr Pinciotti."

For the rest of the night after Eric had lead Jackie over to the bed Eric held Jackie in his arms. While after just a couple of hours Jackie had fallen asleep from the unexpected news of her mother returning to Point Place Eric remained awake trying to come up with a solution. A solution to help his future wife avoid the subject of her mother and allow her to just be happy. Even for a short while before Jackie would have to talk to her mother again. A conversation he knew would upset Jackie but he would be there for her. Be there for her and only her.

That was when as the alarm clock on the headboard hit 3 am a thought came to Eric. A idea that would brighten Jackie's mood and have her forget about her mother for a short time. It was all thanks to a poster he had seen just a few days ago. A concert poster that was hung up just outside of the Hub. A Aerosmith concert that was taking place just a few towns away from Point Place this weekend. This brought a smile to Eric's face as he came up with a plan. The plan was simple. Right after he would drop Jackie off at the local pool to have some what she called girl time with Brooke catching some rays he would go purchase tickets to the concert. However before then just to keep her mind off her mother for the time being he would take her out to dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Someplace new that neither had ever been to before. But where was the question?

Once the alarm clock on their headboard went off slowly the young couple made their way down stairs towards the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen the room became completely silent with nothing but the sound of bacon and eggs being made on the stove filling the room. From there breakfast was eaten in complete silence although both Eric and Jackie knew they had everyone's eyes on them. Not just because they were dressed in the same clothes they wore yesterday that was a dead give away about what happened the previous night but because they were concerned. Concerned about the wellbeing of Jackie. Someone they have called their own for the last few years. Concerned about her outburst towards her mother. A outburst Red and Kitty thought Pam deserved. Deserved for in Jackie's words abandoning her.

But before anyone had a chance to talk to her about what happened last night everyone at the table watched Jackie leave the kitchen with Eric right behind her. From there as they were getting dressed for the day Jackie asked Eric politely if he could bring her to the pool. That she was meeting Brooke there this morning along with Caroline. With a smile Eric had told her of course before he had seen a smile come to Jackie's face. A smile he had not seen the night before. Once they were all dressed Eric was lead through the house back into the kitchen. As he followed after Jackie through the sliding doors Eric glanced over to see his mother and father looking towards him with a look of concern on their faces. With a quick smile and wink Eric followed after Jackie outside closing the sliding doors behind him.

From there things went smoothly for Eric. Well almost smoothly After dropping off Jackie at the pool with a quick trip out of town Eric was successful in getting acquiring some concert tickets. The only problem was he was only able to get 5 tickets. But then as he thought about it on his trip back to Point Place Eric realized that wouldn't be a problem. Wouldn't be a problem because he would let the others decide who would get the remaining ticket. Already made up in his mind Eric knew that he was bringing Jackie to the concert. With 2 of the remaining tickets he would give them to Kelso and Brooke as he knew they were big fans of Aerosmith. As for the last ticket although he knew that Hyde would be the one that he would normally choose he did not know if Hyde would be free this weekend due to him spending more time with Laurie. In fact that had been starting to happen a lot lately that brightened everyone's moods around the house even the elder Formans.

But before he could go pick up Jackie there was still one more task that Eric needed to complete. The task of finding a restaurant that he never has taken Jackie to. But as if so higher power was on his side Eric found his answer near the outskirts of town in the form of a new restaurant that had made its way into Point Place. A restaurant called Friendlys. A restaurant that wasn't too expensive and was known to some for their amazing ice cream. Something that he knew would bring a bright smile to his future wife's face. And this all started when he had seen the restaurant out of the corner of his eye when he was sitting at a red light.

But now as he walks forward towards the pool where he knows he can find Jackie at in her blue bikini Eric can't help the smile that is forming on his face. Not only because he would get to see her in her bikini that would make any man drool at the sight of her but also knowing how happy she will be after the surprises he has planned for her. Now as he rounds the corner Eric's smile only widens when he spots her. Sitting in a fold out chair just a couple of feet away from the pool Jackie is found wearing in signature blue bikini with a look of pure happiness on her face as if she didn't have a care in the world.

As he slowly approaches her out of the corner of his eye Eric sees Brooke looking over towards him with a smile. With a smile still on his face Eric raises up his right index finger up to his lips before he points over at Jackie. Seeing Brooke giving him a smile and nod Eric quietly moves over towards the side of Jackie's chair before leaning down pressing his lips to her for a gentle kiss. After a few seconds Eric feels Jackie kissing him back before he pulls back to see a bright smile coming across her face.

" Hey beautiful."

Jackie's smile widens before she leans up and pecks Eric on the lips.

" Hi sweetie."

Leaning back down Eric pecks Jackie in the lips again before he pulls back with a wide smile.

" I have a surprise for you."

Seeing the confused look on Jackie's face with his smile widening Eric reaches back to the back pocket of his pants grabbing a hold of the concert tickets from within before pulling out them out of his pocket to show Jackie.

" While you and Brooke were catching some rays, I took a trip out of town. There is an Aerosmith concert that is taking place this weekend just a few towns over that we are going to go see."

Eric watches as a bright smile forms on Jackie's face before he feels himself being gently pulled down to her. With a smile forming on his face Eric feels Jackie pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss before he pulls back seconds later resting his head against her own.

" That's not the only surprise that i have for you."

" Oh? And this other surprise is?"

" Were going out tonight. Someplace nice and new that neither of us have been to. A place that is well known for having some of the best ice cream sundaes in the world."

Reaching up Jackie wraps her arms around Eric giving him a hug as she sighs happily before pulling back to give him a bright smile.

" Sweetie you're the best!"

" I know."

" Hey that's my line mister!"

" I know."

Eric winks at Jackie which causes her to roll her eyes at him as she lets out a small laugh before he turns his attention over to Brooke. Taking two of the tickets out of the pile Eric reaches his arm out and hands Brooke 2 of the tickets.

" I also got you and Kelso tickets to the concert as well."

With a bright smile forming on her face Brooke grabs the tickets from Eric's hand before bringing him into a small hug.

" Thank you for getting Michael and I tickets to the concert. It sounds awesome!"

" No problem. But we may have a small problem. The others will have to fight over the remaining ticket. I was gonna get us each a ticket but there was only 5 tickets remaining when it was my turn in line. I was going to give it to Hyde but i don't know if he will be free this weekend. Since he is spending so much more time with Laurie. Do you ladies have any suggestions?"

" Well i would say to invite either Caroline or Fez but they are going apartment hunting this weekend. I guess Caroline wants to find a place first so Fez doesn't have to keep sneaking around in the basement."

" And if Hyde is spending time with Laurie this weekend you can count him out as well sweetie. So that doesn't really leave us with many options left."

" Well do any of you lovely ladies know of anyone from school that would want to go? Maybe like some girlfriends or something?"

" Um sweetie the only other girl that either Brooke or I ever hung out with in school was Caroline. The rest of girls in school were either too snobby or too annoying to be around."

" Really? What about the girls that you used to hang out with when we first started dating?"

" They became the annoying ones."

" And who were the snobby ones?"

" A very selected group from the annoying ones."

After a few seconds of silence of thinking who they could invite to the concert with them suddenly Jackie's eyes go wide when she thinks of someone. Someone that she once considered her best friend.

" You know someone that we can invite beautiful?"

" I do but none of us are going to like it."

* * *

Now just an hour later after being driven back home with a lone concert ticket in her left hand Jackie is found standing outside of the Pinciotti residence with her right hand raised up frozen to the spot. The reason for her hand being frozen to the spot was simple. It was because of a laugh she heard coming from the other side of the door. Her mother's laugh. A laugh months ago she thought she would never hear again. Nor did she want to hear it now.

She had nothing against Bob. In her heart she always wanted for Bob to be happy. He was always very nice to everyone around him and deserved to be happy. Heck she even heard stories from Eric of how Bob had helped him so many times in the past. Like when Bob worked out a deal with Eric for the very first Christmas present Eric had given her. Her customized necklace that she wears every single day.

However her problem was with the woman on the opposite side of the door. A woman that she truly believed abandoned her and her father when her father needed her the most. But that wasn't the first time that she had felt abandoned by her mother. In fact she had always felt abandoned by her mother. Abandoned for either a job or for her own personal gain. Information that she had only ever told Eric about the day her father was sent to prison.

Jackie is however snapped out of her thoughts when she starts to hear an argument inside of the house. An argument between Donna and Bob with what seemed to be about her mother. For the first time in a very long time as she listened in on the conversation Jackie actually was rooting for Donna to win. Win the argument so that he would end up breaking up with her mother before it was too late. Too late to save his heart from being broken. Something that her mother had gotten accustomed to doing.

As she hears Donna's voice getting louder and footsteps getting closer to her location Jackie quickly moves away from the door and rounds the corner of the house right as she hears the front door being open. Right as she hears the door being slammed shut taking a deep breathe Jackie slowly starts to round the corner of the house before seconds later she stops a few feet away from a furious Donna.

" What do you want midget!"

As she takes a deep breathe Jackie mumbles in her head that she can't believe she is about to do this before she reaches out her left hand with the concert ticket out to Donna.

" Would you like to go to an Aerosmith concert with Brooke,Michael,Eric,and I?"

Looking towards Jackie's hand Donna's eyes go wide as she sees the concert ticket before she starts to glance back and forth between Jackie's hand and face suspiciously.

" Why would i want to go to a concert with you!?"

" Fine! Suit yourself!"

As Jackie turns on her heels to leave she gets a few feet away before she hears Donna calling out.

" Are you actually being serious?"

Letting out a sigh Jackie turns around to look at Donna before giving her a nod.

" Yes this offer is legit."

" But why? I don't get it? Why would you invite me to a concert after everything we have been through?"

" Eric surprised me with the concert tickets. He wanted me to get distracted from my mother returning to Point Place. When the others couldn't make it i thought it would be good to invite you since both of us need a distraction from this. Neither of us want to see your dad dating my mom and this concert would be the perfect thing to help clear our minds. But there is another reason why. Do you want to know the real reason why?"

Seeing Donna giving her a nod Jackie takes a deep breathe.

" It's because i'm tired Donna. I'm tired of the drama. Tired of fighting all the time with you whenever we are both in the same room. Tired of seeing the ones that i care about the most having their hearts broken. I know that you don't have the greatest history with your parents. You witnessed your parents marriage crumble right in front of your eyes. You watched your mother move away and abandon you and your father. But you are not the only one."

Taking a deep breathe Jackie locks eyes with Donna as she blinks away the tears that are forming in her eyes.

" All of my life, I have felt like i never had a home. My parents were never there for me. Not during my childhood. The only one that was their for me was one of my father's maids named Marlina. Someone that i truly consider my real mother since she was the one that truly raised me.

I never thought that i would truly have a home until i started dating Michael and met all of you guys. You guys became my family but when i started to date Eric it was then that i found a home. A real home where someone truly cared about me. Cared about what happened to me. Cared for my wellbeing and would do anything to bring a smile to my face. Someone that i could be totally honest with and just be myself. Eric is my home and my soul mate. No matter what my heart will always belong to him. Just like how i know his heart will always belong to me."

Looking over seeing Donna's eyes wide Jackie takes a deep breathe as she extents the concert ticket out to Donna once again.

" If you still don't want to go to the concert, I will understand. I'll find someone else to go with us."

Slowly Jackie watches Donna reach out with her hand shaking towards her own before she feels Donna taking the concert ticket from her hand. With a small smile forming on her face Jackie gives Donna a nod as she turns back around and starts to walk away.

* * *

For the next few hours Eric sat inside of the basement with Jackie snuggled next to his side sharing laughs with Hyde before Jackie had left Eric's side with the explanation that she needed to get ready for their date. With that being said Jackie ascended up the basement stairs and slowly made her way to their bedroom as a thought came to her. The thought of the perfect dress to wear for their date. Once she had arrived inside of their bedroom with a quick visit over towards the closet a smile came to Jackie's face as she saw the dress she was thinking of hanging front and center before she grabbed the dress and made her way towards the bathroom.

But Jackie was not the only one that decided to dress up for the night. Once he had heard the shower running upstairs Eric had made his way inside of his and Jackie's bedroom before heading for the closet in search of a sports jacket that he had inside. The same jacket that he had worn on his first ever real date with Jackie right after they first started dating. A date that was described to him after by Jackie as perfect. First it started off with Eric arriving at Jackie's house to pick her up. Once he had seen her answering the door his jaw almost broke when he saw her in a red strapless dress. This not only caused Jackie to smile at him brightly but to also giggle at his reaction. But what happened next made Jackie's face turn bright red just like her dress. Eric told her that she was so beautiful. A compliment that earned him a kiss.

From there things got even better. Once they had arrived at a diner that his parents had recommended he take Jackie to for their date with a smile that never left her face for the rest of the night Jackie and Eric just began talking to each other as if they were having one of their phone conversations. They shared some of their hobbies with each other such as for Eric comics and not getting beat up which caused Jackie to giggle uncontrollably.

Once Eric had payed the bill and escorted Jackie out of the restaurant the young couple had made their way over towards a local ice cream restaurant before they found a nice quiet spot right behind the Hub where they just layed on the hood of the Vista Cruiser in silence. But just after a few minutes of glancing over towards his date that was when Eric had for the first time in their relationship made a move and brought his lips to Jackie's for a passionate kiss that lasted for more than a minute.

Now as he waits outside for Jackie to come out of the house Eric can't help the smile that keeps forming on his face from that memory. As soon as he starts to relive the moment for the second time that day Eric is brought out of his thoughts when he sees Jackie at the sliding doors. However his reaction was the same as his first date he ever had with her. His jaw dropped when he saw her making her way outside in a blue strapless dress with her hair down and a bright smile on her face. The very same dress he had bought for her at the beginning of the school year when they had the battle of the sexes competition.

As she approaches Eric the smile on Jackie's face only widens at the fact that she can still get that reaction from her future husband. Even though they had been together for so long. Right as she stops a foot away leaning forward Jackie presses her lips to Eric's for a gentle kiss before she pulls back with a bright smile across her face.

" See something you like?"

As he nods his head Eric watches the smile on Jackie's face widen.

" Yep. You and only you."

Taking a closer look at the dress she is wearing Eric's smile widens before he looks up to see Jackie eyeballing him.

" What?"

" Is that?"

" Yep it's the dress that you bought me earlier this year when i won our little competition. I was saving it for a special night."

" You won? I'm sorry beautiful but i think we both won since i get to see you in that dress."

Leaning forward Jackie pecks Eric on the lips before she feels him grabbing a hold of her hand. With a smile across her face Jackie feels herself being lead over to the passenger's side of the Vista Cruiser before she watches Eric open up the door for her. As she gets into her seat Jackie sneaks a quick kiss onto Eric's cheek before just a few moments later she watches as Eric pulls the Vista Cruiser out of the driveway before the Forman residence starts to fade away in the distance.

* * *

For the next few days seemed like a blur for Eric and Jackie. Right after they had their dinner date which Jackie had told Eric that this date was just as special as their first date the young couple relaxed for the next few days until the big day of the concert showed up. Once they had seen Kelso and Brooke enter the basement with some matching concert t shirts Eric and Jackie quickly learned that they were not the only ones that would be going to the concert this evening. In fact Hyde informed them that he and Laurie were also going to the same concert that evening. Heck even Hyde had the same concert t shirt on as Kelso and Brooke. But what happened next brought a smile to the young couples faces when Brooke pulled two more concert tickets from behind her back before throwing them at the young couple.

After a small conversation deciding that it would be best to use Kelso's van for the trip since most of the gang was going anyways the moment of truth came for the young couple to tell the rest of the group who would be accompanying them. The reaction they got didn't surprise them one bit. Hyde was furious claiming that they were out of their mind. Especially Jackie since her and Donna were like bitter enemies. But despite a piece of her agreeing with every word he was saying Jackie fought back saying that Donna was going and that was final. After hearing a what ever she is your responsibility then Jackie and Eric walked out of the basement to retrieve Donna from next door.

Once they had arrived next door the young couple had found Donna already outside waiting for them. As they could hear another female voice coming from inside of the household before they could ask her anything Donna raised up her right hand saying to not ask. From there with every other member of the gang's eyes watching Donna had gotten in the back of Kelso's van but before they could get inside Eric and Jackie were pulled aside by Laurie before they had a small conversation with Laurie expressing her concerns of this was wise to do. With a smile Jackie reassured her that everything would be alright.

And it turns out everything did turn out alright. On the trip to the concert the van was filled with silence but on the way back things had turned out different. In fact the only sounds coming from the van was laughter. Even Donna was laughing at the events that had taken place at the concert. Upon arriving at the concert and finding their respected seats with a smile across each of their faces the gang listened in as the concert got underway and the warm up band started to sing.

But that was when the fun started to begin. As the warm band left the stage and the announcer told everyone in the crowd that there would be a 5 minute recess before Aerosmith would come out to play the gang listened in as Kelso attempted to sing on of Aerosmith's premiere songs walk this way to Brooke. However what he failed to realize was the crowd around him didn't like his singing as much as the gang did. As they watched people in the crowd start to boo and throw popcorn in Kelso's direction every other member of the gang couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. But what made them break out into uncontrollable laughter was when Kelso started to eat the popcorn that was thrown at him with a satisfied smile across his face.

Now as they enter into the next town over from Point Place as she moves in closer to rest her head on Eric's shoulder Jackie can't help but to look in the direction of Donna. What she sees makes a bright smile come to her. A smile on Donna's face as she talks to Kelso and Brooke in the front seat. As she feels Eric resting his head against her own Jackie's smile only widens before she closes her eyes and her world goes black.

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow**


	64. Operation Breakup

Chapter 64: Operation Breakup

As the month of June came to a close and July had come into view things started to pick up for the gang. Fresh off coming back from the Aerosmith concert Eric and Jackie quickly got settled into their week day jobs. Eric would run Pricesmart smoothly while his father remained home recovering from his recent heart attack. Jackie would make her rounds around the hospital checking on patients as she gained praise from her co workers for her work effort. Something that brought a smile to Kitty's face everytime she saw Jackie walking down the hospital hallways.

This were going very smoothly for the young couple until July 4th had arrived. The day that Red and Bob would have a annual barbeque. An event always filled with burgers and hotdogs being cooked from two different grills. The skies would be filled with fireworks that could be seen in the distance for miles. A special event for all those that attended.

But this year things were different. Even though some of the faces remained the same other faces joined the barbeque this year. In fact the whole neighborhood actually joined them on this holiday after the gang had gone to every house in the neighborhood sending them an invite to the barbeque. Well after Jackie and Eric had suggested it to Mr and Mrs Forman anyways just a little while after a few of the neighborhood kids had seen them along with the rest of the gang unloading fireworks out of Kelso's van.

However once the barbeque had started and the yards suddenly started to fill up with their neighbors that was when a moment that Jackie had been avoiding happened. The moment where her mother had walked up to her asking if they could talk alone. But Jackie would not have any of that. With a quick pleading look over towards Eric who had been grilling over in the corner by his father's side Jackie lead Eric hand in hand into the Pinciotti's kitchen with her mother following right behind them.

As she took a seat across from her mother looking over her shoulder Jackie witnessed Eric standing right behind her with a blank look across his face as if he was trying to just be there physically for her. To be there if she needed him and would only speak if she asked him to. From there that was when a heated argument took place. A conversation that revolved around her parent's marriage. It got so heated within just minutes in the conversation Jackie had to reach up and hold onto Eric's hand tight as she felt her rage building towards her mother for the information she was hearing.

Information that her parent's marriage was a fraud. That she never loved her father. Well she did anyways at the beginning according to her mother. But Jackie didn't believe it was her mother let it slip that one of the reasons why she even married her father was because he was rich and was a well known respected man in Point Place. A thing that made only two words come to Jackie's mind when she looked towards her mother. Gold digger. But what she heard next come from her mother made her rage only intensify and made a lot of things make more sense to her.

Information that she only stayed with her father because she got pregnant with her. That she never ever loved her father. Even though just a couple of minutes prior she heard her explain that she did love him a long time ago. But she now knew this was a lie. All she planned on doing was running her father dry before running over to the next guy that had an open checkbook. That was the reason why she never got to see her mother much. Even through her childhood her mother never really changed. She still was living the wild life instead of becoming a mother. Something that many others would happily give up to raise someone they could call their own.

Although her anger had been rising the whole time she had been talking with her mother just above her as she felt her hand being squeezed tight Jackie glanced up to see the blank look on Eric's face gone to only be replaced by a look of pure anger. A look she had never seen before on Eric's face. As she gave his hand a squeeze and saw him softening his features as he looked down towards her way Jackie gave him a small smile before turning towards her mother sending her a death glare. From there Jackie had let her anger that she had let boil up inside of her out upon her mother. After she was done unleashing her wrath upon her mother getting up from her seat Jackie had lead Eric out of the Pinciotti residence after telling her mother a couple of words that a mother never wished to hear from their own daughter. I hate you and never want to speak or see you ever again.

Once they had returned to the barbeque things started to take a turn for the better for the young couple. When the had started to play a few games with some of the neighbor's children that was when the couple was shocked to hear three words come from an unexpected voice from behind them. The voice of Donna saying words that they never thought they would ever hear. I'm sorry Jackie.

From there the young couple was brought to the side by Donna before they listened in as Donna started to elaborate. She started to apologize for everything that she had ever said or done to them and the rest of the gang. This not only shocked Eric and Jackie but also had them question the state of her wellbeing. Question if she was drunk or high right at the moment. But when they looked into her eyes that was when they knew that wasn't the case. That she was actually speaking the truth.

But one question rang through their minds. Why now? Why apologize now? Snapping out of her shocked state Jackie had then asked Donna the question that she and Eric had been thinking about. The answer she received not only shocked her again but also made her smile internally for a recent decision of hers to invite Donna to the concert with them. The answer was simple. It was because of her. Because of the day that she invited her to go to the concert with the rest of the gang.

That after she heard her pour out her heart to her that she had done some serious thinking. Thinking about the words she had said before she came to a realization. Something that she had always denied. That she was jealous of Jackie. Not because she was with Eric. Even though she had a crush on Eric for a long time ever since they were little kids that was not the reason for her jealous. It was because she had found her one. The one that she truly belonged with. In her own words her soul mate. Something that had not happened to her. To be with the one that would always show her love and do everything in his power to make her happy. Just like Eric had done for Jackie for the past few years.

As she ended the conversation with that she was truly sorry for everything she had done and hoped that if it was possible they could give her another chance to be friends with them again with tears forming in her eyes Jackie had hugged Donna whispering thank you in her ear. This moment did not go unseen by a few members of the party especially one that had a bright smile come to her face seeing her future daughter in law fixing a relationship with a girl that was once her best friend.

For the rest of the barbecue from by her husband's side Kitty watched as Donna had started to become associated with the other members of the gang again. In fact from what she could see anyways Jackie was actually giving her the push to do so. Something that made her smile brightly towards her the whole entire time.

But the night was still young and the fun only got started. Once it had started to get dark outside the gang had quickly retreated next door before arriving back at the Pinciotti residence with their hands full of fireworks. But one firework caught everyone's eyes immediately once they saw in entering the backyard. A firework that was shaped like a very large rocket with the words The Annihilator on the side. A name that wouldn't disappoint.

One by one members of the gang would light off fireworks into the sky with the other children of the neighborhood filling the sky with bright colors that could be seen for miles. As it came down to the last firework of the night in The Annihilator everyone had watched as the large firework didn't disappoint. Right as it had gotten high above the sky and explode everyone watched in awe at what the firework let out. First it let out wave after wave of red,white,and blue stripes across the sky before a loud explosion occurred and the image of the american flag was seen in the sky. Once the flag had faded away and a small blue explosion occurred everyone thought it was over before everyone jumped when a few more explosions occurred above their heads. Explosions that caused the sky to once again be lit up with red,white,and blue lights in massive waves.

From there the fun had come to a small halt once the morning had come. As the Formans started cleaning up from the night before they were all shocked when Bob had started to question Jackie about the night before about what she said to her mother claiming that her mother was so sad after she had talked with her and Eric. This surprised everyone in the yard seeing Bob acting like this for the first time. Quickly coming to Jackie's aid Eric explained to Bob that Jackie had a conversation with her mother leaving out the details of what was said between the members of the Burkhart family. Something that Jackie was very grateful for. As much as him quickly coming to her aid. Right as Bob accepted his answer Eric had lead Jackie away from the Pinciotti residence back over towards their home to avoid having to continue the uncomfortable conversation they were just having.

Meanwhile as things started to get back to normal for everyone else another young couple decided it was time to get some things rolling and stop kicking back to relax. Just a few days after the 4th of July barbeque that was when Brooke decided it was time to start her search. Start her search to find a job not only for herself but for her boyfriend as well before looking for an apartment for the two of them. For this search she decided that a trip out to the mall was in order. A trip to see what job openings could be found around the mall.

As Brooke lead Kelso out of his house hoping to come away with some good news for the day that she could share later with the rest of the gang found sitting down on the basement couch watching television is Eric and Jackie. Even though each had their eyes glued to the television screen something else was going on in their minds. For Eric it was relief that his father would be returning to work in just over a week. Something that brightened Eric's mood greatly. Although he never showed it to the others managing the store had took its toil on him. Not only physically but mentally. Having to train new employees every week. Having to go around and check to see if everyone was doing their jobs. But he couldn't fool Jackie and had quickly told her of his troubles just a few days after taking the temporary management job.

But as for Jackie the conversation she had with Bob just a day after the barbeque was on her mind. Remembering how defensive he was towards his mother even though he didn't know the real true facts about what happened. Things that were said that only Eric and her own mother knew. But one little thing that kept entering her mind was how. How to get him to see her mother the way that she sees her. To see her as the monster that she sees every time she looks her way. A woman that would only lead to heartbreak.

Each of their thoughts are snapped when they hear the basement door opening. Turning their eyes away from the television screen the young couple looks over towards the basement door to see Donna entering the basement before closing the door behind herself.

" Hey guys. Can we talk?"

" Yeah sure. Everything okay?"

" Honestly no. We need to do something about the whole my dad dating your mom thing."

Letting out a sigh Jackie looks down towards the ground away from Donna.

" I don't think there is anything that we can do. Your father feels very strongly for my mother. Believe me if there was a way for your dad to see my mother the way i see her as, I would have done it already."

" You don't really believe that do you? I mean there is always a way. It's just neither of us have thought of it yet. But together then we can find a solution to this problem. Find a way for my father and your mother to not be a item anymore."

Feeling her hand being gently grabbed Jackie looks over to Eric seeing him giving her a small smile before she returns the smile. Turning her attention back over towards Donna with the smile still across her face Jackie gives her a nod.

" Okay we better get started then."

* * *

Meanwhile as Donna and Jackie started to plan out what to do about their respected parents dating on the other side of town Brooke and Kelso are found driving around looking for any place that could be hiring. As they would find a now hiring sign at a store the young couple would bring the van to a stop before proceeding inside to fill out an application. Most of the time that would find the store filled with others looking to get the same job. But once or twice they had found the place that was hiring to only have a few people filling out applications inside of the store. Something that made Brooke sigh in relief and not have to resort to her backup plan.

Although she loved working side by side with Jackie at the hospital in her mind she was not cut out to be a nurse. Sure she could stitch up a cut unlike most girls but when it came to seeing someone in serious pain Brooke would have to make her way away from the unfortunate patient. Something she expected Mrs Forman knew as she would assign her to only give out medicine and check to see if the patients of the hospital ever needed anything. But if it came down to it then she would find a way to overcome her fears and work at the hospital where she knew a job would always be open to her if it meant staying in Point Place. To not only able to stay with her friends but also to be with Kelso. Her love and to steal Jackie's quote her soulmate.

But she didn't just have a backup plan for herself. She also had one made up for Kelso as well. After arriving in the basement one day finding Eric sitting on the basement couch Brooke had a small conversation with him about possibly hiring Kelso at Pricesmart if he couldn't find another job elsewhere. Something that Eric told her no problem too. That if it came down to it that he would hire Kelso over at Pricesmart or have his dad do it.

After having a very promising interview at the local library for the open librarian opening in which Brooke had a strong feeling about after the manager had said she liked her with a smile Brooke had gotten back into the van before instructing her boyfriend that they should head to the mall in a few days to see what job openings were there since it was getting late. With that being said Kelso started up the van and began driving down the road back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile as Brooke and Kelso had gone around Point Place looking for jobs Jackie and Donna had thought they found a solution to their problem. Well Jackie thought they did anyways. It was simple. Just have a talk with Bob about the situation. In her mind she always said that Bob was a reasonable man and maybe if he heard it from both her and Donna that he should break up with her mother that he would listen to reason.

With a smile Jackie was lead away from the basement by Donna into the Pinciotti kitchen where they found Bob sitting alone having his lunch. From there the two girls had taken a seat across from him at the kitchen table before they heard Bob stating that he was glad that they were friends again. Knowing that he was only trying to distract them from the real topic Jackie and Donna had given him a small answer each saying that it was good that they were friends again before they both stated that there was something they needed to talk to him about.

Having a good idea what the topic they were about to discuss with him was Bob had quickly mentally prepared himself before he quickly expressed his feelings about the topic of his dating life with an edge in his voice. With authority that neither girl had ever witnessed before coming from the usually nice man. Bob quickly stated that he didn't care about their opinions about the subject of him dating Pam Burkhart stating that he was going to date whoever and whenever he wanted before storming out of the room.

Looking over from her chair with the shocked look still across her face Donna looks over to Jackie seeing the same look of shock across her face.

" Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

" I'll say. Have any more bright ideas?"

Snapping out of her shocked state Jackie sends Donna a small glare before a grin starts to appear across her face.

" A few."

* * *

For the next half hour after being able to convince Donna that her father should get back together with a certain ex girlfriend of his even though Donna had hated the idea Jackie had left the Pinciotti residence with a new plan forming in her head. It was simple she would have a talk with Joanne about possibly getting back together with Bob. Someone that she had seen Bob the happiest with. But there was only one flaw in her plan. That flaw was she had no clue to where to find Joanne. She knew that Joanne had worked at a dog food factory just near the edge of town but given what time it was now Jackie figured Joanne would have gone home by now.

Once she had sat down for supper with the rest of the Forman household Jackie decided to ask the older Formans if they possibly knew where Joanne lived. Right as she saw Kitty giving her a nod a wide smile came to Jackie's face but then one question started to make her panic. A question that was asked by Kitty. Why did she want to know? As she started to panic and quickly think of an answer Jackie was once again saved by Eric after he had seen her squirming in her seat. His answer was they wanted to know where she lived because they wanted to see if she could get Kelso a job over at the factory.

As a smile came to her face on the inside Jackie face palmed herself saying why didn't she think of that. When they each heard Kitty giving them the street name that Joanne lived on along with directions on how to get there the young couple quickly finished their meals before heading over to Joanne's address. Upon arriving at the residence after waiting for a few seconds Jackie and Eric were met by a shocked Joanne. Shocked to see the young couple that her ex boyfriend was very fond of and held high praise for. Once she had snapped out of her shocked state and asked what the young couple was do there she listened in as Jackie started to get into a topic she had been trying to forget about for the past month. Her's and Bob's relationship. Or lack for one anymore.

While she waited patiently for Jackie to get done making her case to give her and Bob another shot Joanne on the inside was heartbroken. Heartbroken for having to tell them that she would never do it. That although she loved him that there was reasons why they just didn't work out. One reason being Donna. Although it was selfish of her to do Joanne had decided she couldn't take having to deal with the constant drama every time she was seen anywhere with Bob by Donna. Therefore one day out of the blue she told Bob that she was sorry and couldn't do this anymore before leaving a stunned Bob behind inside of his home.

However even though she for the past month had been trying to get over their relationship she had heard the rumors near the middle of the month that Bob had been seeing someone. Someone that was thought to have left town. From there from a distance Joanne had kept tabs on the relationship due to a part of her that still loved Bob. With each passing day she began to learn new information about how the relationship was going. That although Bob and Pam were happy in the relationship their daughters were not. She knew that Donna wouldn't be happy since she believe deep inside Donna hoped one day her parents would unite. But what shocked her was to learn that Jackie was very upset about her mother dating Bob. Not upset at Bob but at her mother. This was according to the rumors she heard anyways.

But once she heard Jackie go silent deciding to answer as truthfully as possible Joanne told Jackie and Eric the truth about how she felt. That she had broken up with Bob not only because of Donna but some other reasons as well. Reasons such as him never sticking up for himself. Something that she was slowly helping him on throughout their time together each day only for it to all go down the drain once Donna returned from California. That even though it was selfish of her after trying to make her relationship with Bob work for the last couple of months she had to end it because of Donna. Though a piece of her still loves him that she couldn't be with him.

Jackie however with determination was not going to take no for an answer. Her answer for Joanne's explanation came easily. The fact that Donna was going to be off to college in a few short months. That although she didn't have the best relationship with her that she wouldn't be seeing much of her as Donna had told her that she was going to be staying on campus at Madison during her time in college. Therefore would allow Joanne to only have to see Donna briefly when she had come home on breaks from college. Not only that it would allow her and Bob to have some well earned alone time.

After just a few seconds digesting all the new information she had been told Joanne was about to respond to Jackie before she heard three words that started to make her reconsider dating Bob. Think about it. Three words that started to have past memories of her relationship with Bob start to flow through her mind. Both good and bad. Memories of their first dates. Of having barbecues and sharing laughs with the Formans and the members of the gang. But before she could get lost in her memories Joanne told the young couple that she would think about it before waving goodbye to the young couple as they walked over to the Vista Cruiser.

The next day as Jackie made her rounds at the hospital she couldn't help but feel confident. Confident that her plan would work. Confident that Joanne would call Bob and possibly get back together with him. That it was bound to happen. Although very different Jackie saw that Joanne and Bob were almost as similar to Kitty and Red. Red and Joanne at times had a very fiery hot streak and wouldn't take any fun business or smartmouth talk. But at other times they were very well layed back and very fun to hang around.

As for Bob and Kitty being similar Jackie saw that they were both always very caring towards others. Bob was always helping everyone that would come to him looking for help similar to her future mother in law. They both were always laid back and fun to be around. But to not be fooled they each had a dark side to them. A side that you did not want to mess with. For Kitty if she ended up getting mad which was very rare you needed to be out of eyesight. If you were seen then you were in for a rude awakening. But for Bob although it was rare as well to see him mad his dark side had been showing lately. Been showing up whenever the topic of his love life had been brought up. It had been seen during the 4th of July barbeque as well as just yesterday when she and Donna tried to talk to him about breaking up with her mother.

Now as she had gotten done finishing her rounds at the hospital and had picked up Eric from work fresh off of taking a well earned shower Jackie now awaits patiently for Donna to come through the basement door as she sits next to Eric on the basement couch watching a rerun of Happy Days. As she tried to focus in on the show Jackie's anticipation for knowing if her's and Donna's plan worked had quickly taken over her mind. Lucky for her after watching television for a brief 10 minutes her prayers were answered when she saw Donna opening up the basement door.

" It didn't work."

" What!? But why? Eric and I went over to Joanne's house last night to talk to her. Before we left i had a very good feeling that Joanne would call up your dad to see if they could rekindle their relationship."

" Well she did call. From what i heard anyways she did try to see if my dad would try to see try being in a relationship with her again. But he totally blew her off. He told her that he was already in a committed relationship with someone new and wanted to give it a shot because it was fresh."

As she lets out a huff Jackie buries her head into Eric's chest before Donna takes a unoccupied seat on the side of the couch. After a few seconds of silence Jackie and Donna glance over towards Eric as he takes a deep breathe before they watch a small smile come across his face.

" What?"

" Oh i know that look. It's the look you get when you have come up with a good idea. Now spill it sweetie."

" Well Bob said that he was looking to be in a relationship with someone new but what if he had more than one suitor."

" I don't get it?"

" Well say someone else started to attract Bob's attention all of a sudden. It would push him away from your mother and make him forget all about her."

" Um sweetie there is only one problem. Who is this other woman that you are talking about?"

" No one but a figment of our imagination."

" So what like a secret admirer or something?"

" That's it exactly. You guys make it seem like there is someone else that has a thing for Bob. After a little while he would have to reconsider his relationship with your mom since everyone else feels strongly that he should break things off with her. Maybe this would be the push he needs."

After a few moments of thinking over her future husband's plan in her head a bright smile forms on Jackie's face before she plants a long and deep passionate kiss on Eric.

" Sweetie you're a genius!"

" Wait! Hold up! How are you guys sure this is going to work? Jackie's mom already has her claws dug in deep into my dad. What makes you think this is actually going to work?"

" Well it's like what my Eric said. If your dad thinks someone else is interested in him then maybe he will reconsider his relationship with my mom. Besides we know what is best for your dad even though he might not know it right now. In the long haul this will be better for him."

" I get that but after he finds out that this whole plan of ours was nothing more than a scam to get him to break up with your mother my dad's heart will shatter. He will be left heartbroken and i can't see my dad like that. It already happened to him twice and i don't think he will be able to recover a third time."

" But there is something that you are already forgetting. He won't be alone for long. Although he blew her off Joanne still loves your father and deep inside i'm sure he still feels the same way about her. Believe me if there was a chance i thought that your dad would be left heartbroken i wouldn't go through with this plan but i don't see that happening."

Looking on Jackie watches Donna close her eyes as she takes a deep breathe before she watches her nod her head.

" Alright let's do it. What do you have in mind Eric?"

" Me?"

" Yeah? You're the one who suggested this to us. What's your master plan here?"

" Um well the whole planning thing is actually Jackie's department. I'm just the idea giver guy."

" And does a good job at it."

" Alright then. What do you have in mind?"

" Hmm….does your dad still like fudge?"

* * *

For the rest of the night after taking a few hours planning out their next move the small group left the basement going their own separate ways. Donna returned home with a not so sure type of attitude with the feeling their next plan could blow up in their face. Meanwhile as for Eric and Jackie the young couple had made a quick trip to the store to retrieve one of the key ideas needed for the plan to succeed. The idea that they knew Bob absolutely loved. Fudge the key to Bob's heart. Well that was what Jackie thought anyways. Once they had found a candy box that was absolutely filled with the delicious item they were seeking the young couple had quickly made their way home before Jackie got started on the second part of their plan.

The note that was going to be on the fudge. A simple poem that would drop hints to Bob that someone else was interested in him. Although this part of the plan was not as simple to do for the young brunette as he originally thought. Even though she along with the rest of the gang had to write their own poem for school when they were reading Romeo and Juliet in their english class this part was the most difficult for her. She was a romantic in real life just like her future husband but when it came to writing it into words that was where she struggled. After just a few hours of raking her mind on what to write Jackie decided that she would figure it out in the early morning before dropping off the note and box of fudge at Bob's doorstep.

But there was no such luck onto what to write when the morning had come. Once the alarm clock on the headboard had gone off hoping that a shower would clear her mind and help with her problem Jackie had gotten out of bed being careful to not awake Eric who had a rare day off from work just like her before quietly heading to the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hands. But the shower didn't help. Although she felt refreshed nothing popped into her mind. Once she had gotten dressed Jackie started to panic once she looked down to her watch to find that it was already a little past 8:00. That Mr Pinciotti would be up any minute before he would go outside to retrieve his newspaper like he did every morning. Rushing out of the bathroom with haste Jackie had made her way downstairs as quietly as possible before grabbing the box of fudge from the counter. Right as she made her way towards the sliding doors Jackie had quickly come to a stop with the realization that she still needed a note. Quickly rushing back to the counter Jackie had quickly ripped a piece of paper from Kitty's grocery notebook before writing the first poem that came to her mind. A little kids poem with a few twists.

Seeing Rexy sleeping next to his dog bowl at the sliding doors quietly Jackie had made her way over to the sliding doors hoping to not wake up the usually happy and friendly dog. But her plan failed. Once she unlocked the sliding doors Jackie looked down to see Rexy lifting his head up towards her before he let out a happy bark. With a smile on her face Jackie had quickly pet Rexy before heading out of the house quietly to head to the Pinciotti residence. Once she had gotten outside with Rexy following right after her silently Jackie had made her way to the front door of the Pinciotti residence. Right as she laid the box of fudge with the note on the front step Jackie quickly raced over to the side of the house when she heard a female voice coming from the door. The voice of her mother telling Bob that she would get the mail.

Once she had seen her mother coming outside a mixture of emotions ran through Jackie. The first was utter embrassement at what she saw her mother wearing. Or lack of. A simple robe that was around her body that had a few places showing plenty of her cleavage. The next was pure rage when she recognized whose robe she was wearing. Mr Pinciotti's favorite red robe. But the next emotion that went through her was panic when she saw her mother looking down towards the box of fudge once she had retrieved the newspaper from the lawn. When she saw her mother reaching down towards the note on the box knowing that her plan was about to fail Jackie had closed her eyes before seconds later she heard her mother saying hello little guy. Opening her eyes Jackie looked over towards the porch to see her mother looking down towards Rexy with her attention averted from the note on the box. What happened next brought one of the brightest smiles to Jackie's face when Rexy lifted up one of his back legs and had marked her mother as his territory. When she had seen her mother quickly running into the Pinciotti residence screaming Jackie had made her way over to Rexy before giving him on the of the biggest hugs of her young life.

The next two hours seemed to go by in a flash for Jackie as she now finds herself sitting at the Pinciotti table with Donna waiting for Mr Pinciotti to return back home from dropping off her mother at the apartment she has been staying at. With seconds quickly turning into minutes Jackie waits patiently from her seat before suddenly a smile comes to her face when she sees Bob coming through the back door with box of fudge in his hands while he is reading the note attached.

Looking over towards Donna seeing the same smile appearing across her face Jackie's smile widens before she turns to look towards Mr Pinciotti.

" I got fudge."

" Really? Who's it from Mr Pinciotti?"

" It doesn't say. But it did come with a note."

" Oh? And what does the note say?"

Each of the girls watch Bob grab the note from the box before he reads out loud.

" It's a poem. Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet. Here's some fudge."

Looking over towards Donna seeing her sending a stern look her way Jackie leans out of her seat before whispering to Donna.

" What? You rushed me."

Shaking her head Donna looks back over to her father with a smile across her face.

" I wonder who it's from? Cause it sounds like someone likes you."

" Yeah….but i'm already taken. It was nice enough from someone to send me the fudge though."

Bob looks away from the note to see Jackie and Donna looking at him with wide eyes before he shrugs it away and opens up the box.

" Oh that reminds me. Don't make any plans for tonight you two. I'm taking everyone out tonight to the new sushi restaurant that just opened up in town."

As he makes his way through the kitchen Bob looks over his shoulder at Jackie.

" Can you send the invite to Red and Kitty once you're back home? It was your mother's idea to have all of us together for dinner tonight."

Before she has a chance to respond Jackie watches Bob leave the kitchen before she turns her attention towards Donna when she hears her letting out a huff.

" Now what?"

As she shakes her head Jackie looks down towards the kitchen table.

" I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile as Donna and Jackie were waiting for Bob to come back from dropping off Pam at her apartment inside of town Brooke and Kelso are found walking around the local mall. As they look around for job openings around the mall Brooke can't help but to think of the last few stores they had entered. First after her boyfriend had managed to convince her to stop to get a quick bite to eat Brooke had looked into becoming a cheese maiden at one of the stores in the mall. Although she never was really considering taking a job there if the pay was right she might have considered it. But when she met the manager of the store that was when she instantly shot down any chance of getting a job there. The way she saw him looking at her not only creeped her out but also caused her to quickly make her way back to her boyfriend's side.

But now after only making it halfway through the mall after she hears Kelso letting out a groan Brooke looks over her shoulder at Kelso.

" What is it?"

" I still don't get why we are doing this? I mean why do we need jobs again?"

" Michael don't you remember about the deal that i had to make with my father? The deal was if i got a job and another place to live then i could stay in Point Place. Since my mother thinks for some reason that you are a bad influence we are going to prove her wrong and in the process shove our good news right in her face."

" Alright babe. You win. But can you answer me something? Were you really considering taking that cheese maiden job? That little guy was freaky."

" Honestly if the pay was good then i might have considered it. But i do agree. The manager at that store was creepy. His eyes just kept following me everywhere. But i have a really good feeling about the interview that i had at the library. She seemed to really like me. But we still need to find you a job as well."

" Well i have actually been thinking about that. Maybe Red will be willing to hire me at Pricesmart when he gets back? Or maybe Eric will since he is still the active manager there until Red returns."

" I had a talk with Eric about that. He said that he would be willing to hire you at Pricesmart if we couldn't find you another job elsewhere. But it was a good idea babe. Let's just take a look around the mall first. If we can't find anything then we will ask Eric for some help."

* * *

Just mere hours later after returning home and sending out the invite to join Mr Pincotti and her mother for dinner later that night Jackie spent the rest of the day with Eric. After she had explained to Eric once she returned that she didn't want to go out tonight and just wanted to stay with the explanation that she was hoping to avoid her mother for at least the rest of the day a smile came to Jackie's face when she saw her future husband giving her a smile before he told her okay. That they didn't need to go to the dinner if she didn't want to. That instead if she wanted to then they could have their own date night. Maybe share some popcorn at a movie that had just come out in the theatres.

From there as she sat on her future husband's lap in the basement when she knew he wasn't looking Jackie would glance over towards Eric with a smile. A smile of pure happiness knowing what he would do for her and only her. That he would always stand by her side and face any obstacles that were ahead. And because of this that was when Jackie had told Eric that she changed her mind about not wanting to go to the dinner with Bob and her mother. When she saw Eric looking her way and asking what changed her mind with a smile she told him that he did. That whenever she is with him that she feels completely safe. When she is with him that she doesn't have a care in the world. And that together she knew there wasn't anything they couldn't face.

With that being said Jackie and Eric hanged out in the basement for the rest of the day until it came time to go out to dinner. As they arrived at the restaurant with a smile Jackie was lead inside by Eric before they followed after the older Formans once the waiter had started to lead them to the table Bob and her mother were sitting at. Once Jackie had seen her mother starting to look towards her direction Jackie had quickly looked away before she looked over towards Eric with a smile once she felt her hand being squeezed.

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. But it also at time was very awkward. Awkward because no matter what topic Pam tried to engage Jackie in from clothing to her wedding Jackie would just either ignore her completely or give her very short answers without looking her way. But things started to get better when everyone at the table watched as the chef started to work his magic. With wide eyes everyone watched as the chef had cut away preparing their order with accurate asuncion. In fact in Jackie's mind he seemed that she should be working for a circus with the way he was throwing his knives up into the air before catching them to deliver an accurate cut. While Jackie was thinking this another thought was occurring inside of Eric's mind. The thought of this was so cool to see. Unaware to his knowledge Jackie was thinking the same exact thing.

But another thing started to happen that night at dinner. When she would look over towards Bob and her mother interacting some doubt started to flood into Jackie's mind. Doubt whether or not she should interfere in their relationship. Although she hated her mother for the things she had done the smile she was witnessing on Bob's face brought her doubt. But also sadness knowing that it was only a matter of time before his heart would be broken. When she had whispered this over into Eric's head that was when a smile came to her face when Eric confessed to her that he had a few rules for himself. That his first rule is Jackie is always right. Something that made her giggle but smile brightly at him for the rest of the evening.

Once they were finished and everyone said their goodbyes as Eric started to lead Jackie back over to the Vista Cruiser they came to a stop when they heard a shout coming from behind them. The shout of Donna. When they turned around and heard Donna asking what now. What was their next move Jackie had told her that she didn't know. That she didn't think there was anything that they could really do. When she explained the look she had seen across Mr Pinciotti's face to her and explained that she couldn't do it anymore as she felt guilty about it Jackie along with Eric watched Donna storm away before they headed back to the house.

After just a mere half and hour of sitting in the basement the young couple watches as the basement door opens revealing a smiling Brooke and Kelso.

" Hey guys. How did the job search go?"

" They went great! When we were walking through the mall Michael and I ran into the manager that interviewed me at the library a few days ago. She told me that i got the job! I will officially be the librarian at the local library starting Monday!"

Getting up from her seat Jackie gives Brooke a small hug before breaking off to give her a bright smile.

" That is so great! Congratulations!"

" Thank you! Although now we have another problem on our hands. Michael kept asking me to buy a few skirts along with a pair of glasses when we were at the mall to play out one of his fantasies."

As they let out a small laugh Jackie and Brooke watch Kelso take a seat next to the couch.

" And what about you Michael? How did your interviews go?"

" Well Michael's interviews were interesting. After we went shopping really quick for some work clothes for me there was this one man that came up to us. He offered Michael a job to be a underwear model. But i wouldn't allow it. Nobody gets to see my man's good except for me."

The girls again let out a laugh before Jackie glances back and forth between Brooke and Kelso.

" So then where did Michael get a job at?"

" You guys will actually laugh at this but he got hired at this new toy store that just opened up in the mall. When Michael convinced me to go inside the manager of the store was impressed with the way Michael interacted with a few of the kids inside that helped lead to a few sales and offered Michael a job on the spot."

 **Authors Notes: For anyone that was wondering Hyde,Caroline,and Fez will be back in the next chapter. This chapter was all about Eric/Jackie and Brooke/Kelso. The next chapter will be based around Fez/Caroline.**

 **Pootamis**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow**


	65. Playing House

Chapter 65: Playing House

For the next weeks things started to get back to normal for a few members of the gang. After his father had returned to work Eric was able to return back to his regular job at Pricesmart as a cashier. Well that was until a day after his father returned when he was made his father's assistant after he had heard about all the good things his son had done in his absence. Of not only keeping the store steady but also leading by personally taking time to train new employees. A job that not only increased his pay but also allowed him to work side by side with his father.

But Eric was not the only one that was making progress at his job. Inside of the hospital after hearing news that a few of the nurses would be leaving the hospital due to either moving away or another job offer Jackie was promoted along with Kitty. While Kitty was promoted to head nurse of the nursing staff Jackie was given the position right behind her after her superiors had heard the leaving nurses giving high praise about the young brunette. Not only did Jackie's pay also increase slightly but she also got to pick the hours she wanted to work. Something that Jackie enjoyed since she could make sure that her work schedule would allow her to be home at the same time as Eric everyday.

Meanwhile things were not only changing for Eric and Jackie. Two more couples were witnessing some changes as well. Fresh off getting her new job at the library Brooke had entered into the library first thing on Monday morning with a smile across her face. Once she had gotten inside and was met by the manager at the front desk Brooke listened in as the manager explained to her what she needed to do everyday. A few simple tasks including locking up the library everyday at 6:00 and making sure that every book that was returned was put back on the right shelf. Tasks that Brooke thought were very easy to do.

While Brooke was transitioning to her new job at the library inside of the mall Kelso was starting to learn the basics of his job at the toy store. While he remained focused on learning how to work the cash register out of the corner of his eye Kelso couldn't help keeping his eyes off a few new toys that were on a shelf in the back. A few toys that he had not seen on the shelf the last time he was there. But what Kelso should have been watching was his manager or further more the looks another employee had been giving him. A very seductive look from his female co worker that Kelso was unaware of on his first day. But once he had seen the look the next day deciding that he needed to report this to his boss once his shift had ended and he left the store for the evening Kelso raced over to the library and told Brooke about his co worker.

This result although angered Brooke for knowing that someone else was attempting to make a room on him also earned him a bright smile and compliment from Brooke with the explanation that she could totally trust him. Needless to say the next day when Brooke payed a visit to the toy store to have a small chat with his co worker after that day no more seductive smiles were seen coming from his co worker. Only an occasional hello here and there would be spoken.

While Brooke and Kelso were getting settled into their new jobs Caroline and Fez were successful in finding a place to call their own. After weeks of searching Caroline and Fez had come across an apartment complex that wasn't too far away from the Hub and only just a mere 20 minute drive away from the Forman residence. But getting the apartment wasn't easy especially after Fez met the owner of the complex. Or to further elaborate had seen who owned the complex. Fenton a man that Fez had an encounter with a year ago over a pair of pants. Something that made everyone that was with him laugh when they heard about this story for the first time before he stormed off out of the basement with his famous catchphrase good day.

Although she knew of the past history between Fez and his rival the apartment was too good to pass up in Caroline's mind. Not only was everything included but the apartment was freshly painted and ready to be moved into at any time. With that being said Caroline after a couple of minutes of talking to Fenton was able to secure the apartment for her and Fez. All that was needed now was to move all of their things into the apartment. For Caroline it was easier for her since every night when she had gotten home she would pack up a few boxes of her things.

But for Fez that wasn't the case in some areas. In fact most of the things he had at his foster parent's house were still not packed up yet. The reason was because his foster parents had yet to send his things back to his homeland since they didn't hear back from him yet so they didn't know where to send the items. Needless to say when Fez had shown up at their house once Fez and Caroline secured an apartment they were more than shocked as they expected him to be in his homeland. But they were quickly explained to by Caroline that Fez didn't need to go back home now since they were married before she showed them a ring on her finger. However due to not being able to get her a proper ring yet on her finger Caroline wore a lollipop ring. Something that she had to constantly remind Fez to not lick.

After they had shared their news with everyone else in the gang when Saturday had come with the help of each member of the gang Caroline and Fez were successfully moved into their new apartment. While the girls would direct traffic and plan out where everything was going to be placed inside of the apartment the guys would do the heavy lifting. And there was a sure lot of it since the apartment was on the 3rd floor of the building with a couple flights of stairs. Needless to say after moving a few dressers and cabinets up the flights of stairs along with a ton of boxes the guys were quickly worn out before the girls had surprised them by ordering some pizza along with a promise that they would each be rewarded later for their hard work.

But what Caroline and Fez didn't know was they were soon about to get a letter in the mail. A letter explaining that they would be soon visited by an government official to see if their marriage was legit. That if it wasn't then not only would Fez be deported back home but Caroline would be in serious trouble with the possibility of jail time. Once the letter arrived at her parents house and Caroline was told that she had mail waiting for her there after Caroline had her daily conversation that she agreed to with her mother for allowing her to get an apartment Caroline was more than shocked to see the letter. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by her mother who instantly tried asking her daughter what was wrong but before she could see the letter for herself a lame excuse was given to her by Caroline before she watched her daughter rush out of the house.

Upon arriving back at her apartment Caroline had quickly explained to Fez of the letter she received in the mail today. His reaction was pure panic. Panic of being deported back to his homeland. But he was also feeling another emotion. Fear for Caroline. The fear that if he was deported that Caroline would be thrown in jail for her attempt to keep him in the country. But his worries had quickly died down when Caroline with confidence in her voice told him that everything was okay. That although she was going to be stealing a quote from Hyde there was always a way to beat the system. They just needed to find it.

Now as they sit in their usual seats on the ground in the basement watching television with the rest of the gang thoughts of what they are possibly gonna have to do in the coming days are the only things going through the minds of Caroline and Fez. This was not unseen by the other members of the gang as they would glance down towards the couple with concern across their faces. Deciding to see what was bothering her friends on the ground Jackie taps Caroline on the shoulder before she watches her look over her shoulder at her.

" Hey is everything okay?"

" Well sort of….No not really."

" Well what's wrong?"

" There is this stupid government official that is going to be paying Fez and I a visit this Friday. He is making a visit to determine if our marriage is legit. If he deems it to be a fraud then he is going to have our marriage revoked and have Fez deported."

" What!? That's awful."

" I know. I mean all of us know that our marriage is legit. Maybe i don't have a ring to show for it yet but it doesn't matter. I still love him the same as a wife would love her husband."

" That is true. But there is one thing that you are wrong about. You do have a ring to show for it. I'm just surprised Fez hasn't eaten it yet."

" Hey!"

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Caroline looks over towards Fez with a smile.

" Don't worry Fezzy. I love it. Especially since whenever i look down at my finger it reminds me of you."

" And since it's so delicious."

Everyone again lets out a small laugh before Brooke looks down towards Caroline as she snuggles even closer to Kelso.

" So Caroline what does your parents think about all of this? I mean you being married to Fez that is?"

" I actually haven't told them yet."

" What!? You seriously haven't told them yet?"

" Well yeah. I didn't know how they would react. That was why i haven't told them yet. I didn't know if they would try to have the marriage voided. That was why i wanted to get an apartment for Fez and I to live in first. This way my parents wouldn't be able to lock me away from my Fezzy. But i promise to tell them before Friday since the official is going to be questioning everyone that we hand out with about our marriage. That is including co workers,my parents,and you guys. But we will worry about that later. I need some ideas on what to do to convince this government official that our marriage is legit."

" What exactly will they be questioning you on?"

" After doing some research my understanding is they will be question Fez and I about just about everything in our relationship. They are going to question us about things about the other. Only things that we should know about the other along with some other things. Things like when we were born and where we were born. After that then they will ask some other questions like where we live. Where do we work. Things like that. If they don't get the answers they want then our marriage will be revoked immediately with Fez being deported and myself being thrown in jail. I'm open to suggestions."

After a couple of seconds in silence a smile comes to Brooke's face as she comes up with a solution to Fez's and Caroline's problem.

" I've got an idea but i don't know if Mr and Mrs Forman will go with it."

" And what would that be?"

" Well you said that the inspector is going to be questioning everyone about your marriage correct?"

" Yes?"

" Well why don't you have dinner with Mr and Mrs Forman here at the house with the official? I mean they are practically like your 2nd parents anyways. And the only one that could be a problem out of this whole situation anyways is Mr Forman. I mean ever since he had his heart attack he has been giving Fez the evil eye whenever they have been in the same room as each other. If you can convince Red to help show that your marriage is legit and get his blessing then you should have no problem convincing an government official."

" Do you think that Mr and Mrs Forman would be willing to do that?"

Looking over her shoulder Caroline looks at Jackie who shrugs her shoulder at her.

" I have no idea. If you do go with this plan then i suggest you ask Mrs Forman first. Even though Mr Forman has recovered from his heart attack another big shock right now could have him repeat that episode. If that happens then i will have no choice but to fulfill Mr Forman's wishes and quote kill the foreigner."

Getting up from her seat on the ground Caroline had lead Fez up the stairs into the kitchen where she found Kitty at the kitchen counter making a cake. After a lengthy conversation with Mrs Forman no sparing a single detail about what was going to happen in the coming days Caroline and Fez made their way into the living room after Mrs Forman agreed to help them. But it came with a few catches. First they had to go and talk to Mr Forman about the whole thing. If he agreed then she would go along with the plan. Second after they would march over to Caroline's parent's house and explain to her parents that they had gotten married. A conversation that Caroline had been avoiding for weeks.

Once they had gotten into the living room seeing Red watching a baseball game on the television with his attention clearly on the game the couple had made their way over to the couch. But once they sat down the couple turned their attention back over towards Red to see him looking at them with a stern look. Well he was looking more at Fez than Caroline. But his attention was quickly averted to Caroline after she started to plead with him to help her and Fez convince the government official that there marriage was legit after she explained the situation with him.

But unlike his wife when it came to convincing Red to go along with their plan Caroline and Fez found it to be difficult. But Caroline wouldn't give up and after pleading for over an hour she listened in as Red finally caved and told her alright. That due to how strong she felt about it that he would help them. But all he asked was him to not like it since he still believed that their marriage was wrong. Not because they didn't love each other enough but since they did it all wrong. Instead of getting married in a church or have a ceremony like everyone else they decided to marry in secret without the consent of either of their parents.

As they got up from their seats to leave the couple had quickly come to a halt when Red mentioned there was one more thing. That they would have to do the cooking for him and his family on that given night. That he was damned if he was going to have his wife cook a meal for this charade. And it had better be the best damn meal he ever had.

With that being said keeping their promise once they left the Forman residence Caroline and Fez had quickly made their way over to see Caroline's parents. Once they arrived at Caroline's former home and were brought into the living room taking a few deep breathes Caroline started to explain to her parents everything that she hadn't told them the past couple of weeks. Of her getting married to Fez due to the fear that Fez was about to be deported. But it wasn't just because of the fear of Fez getting deported why she decided to marry him. It was also because she loved him and truly believed that they were meant to be. That although it came early that she was going to end up marrying Fez one day anyways so why not now.

The reaction she had gotten from her parents not only shocked Caroline but made a smile come to her face. After she had gotten done pouring out her heart it only took a few seconds before she watched her mother give her an answer that she was not expecting. An answer that she understood. That she understands the feelings she has for Fez before she began telling her the story of how she met her father. That even though they were young at the time just a little older than she was now they had decided to get married with the same feelings she had. If they decided to try to have her marriage to Fez revoked then they would be hypocrites. But that was not the only reason. The other reason was because they actually liked Fez. They thought he was a polite young man that whenever they saw him with her that would always bring out the best in her. And because of that they were okay with their marriage.

With the next few days going by in a flash once Friday had come Caroline and Fez had quickly made their way over towards the Forman residence in the early morning after meeting the government official at their apartment for the first time. Upon his arrival at their apartment the young couple could not but help to be nervous although in the back of their minds they knew there was nothing to be worried about. From there they lead the official inside of their apartment before they were asked a series of questions. Questions that they instantly knew the answers to. Something that impressed the official greatly. However he told them that it was only the first test. That although they passed his first test there was still other tests to be run. Tests including him questioning their love ones about their relationship. Something that didn't worry them in the slightest. Once they had seen the official leave their apartment to go question their co workers as well as Caroline's parents about their relationship first Caroline and Fez had made their way to the Forman residence to prepare of the meal that they had in store for the evening.

A dinner that was very similar to Thanksgiving. A very large turkey with everything that would be seen for a Thanksgiving dinner. While they prepared the meal the government official had started to question everyone of their friends about their relationship. The answers that the official had received from each member of the gang were almost identical. That they believed Fez and Caroline were made to be with each other. Although due to a bit of a slip up Kelso revealed some small things about the couple to the official. Things such as how Fez absolutely loved candy and that Caroline was vicious when she was angry.

But those things didn't matter to the official. In fact they only made the government official laugh. But once it was time for dinner the official had dinner with the Forman family along with Caroline and Fez after he had been given the invite. During the dinner that was when the offical started to question the last person on his list Red Forman about Caroline's and Fez's marriage. When one question of whether he believed they should be married or not had been asked the room went silent and all eyes turned to look in Red's direction. The answer that he gave to the official not only almost brought Caroline to tears but a bright smile to form on her face. The answer that he believed their marriage shouldn't be voided. That although he hated the fact that they had gotten married in secret that they were going to get married one day eventually anyways. He had always known that was going to happen. Just like how he knew his son was going to marry Jackie one day. That in a more bizarre way they were almost born to be with each other.

Satisfied with the answers he had been given all day the government official declared to Caroline and Fez that he believed that their marriage was legit. That he wished them the best before giving them instructions that they needed to just go to a court house to fill out a few papers before they could live happily ever after. Once they had seen the official leaving the Forman residence Caroline had jumped into Fez's arms before thanking everyone in the house for helping them. That she would never forget the kindness they showed today.

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow**


	66. Jackie's Diary

Chapter 66: Jackie's Diary

With July slowly coming to a close and the summer season slowly coming to an end some changes started to occur for the members of the gang. Fresh off having their marriage papers filed safely in the Point Place courthouse Fez and Caroline started to get comfortable with their new living arrangements. Or furthermore Caroline was starting to become accustomed to Fez and his sleeping habits. Although at times she had managed to sneak Fez into her room without her parents noticing there were a few things that Caroline had never noticed before about Fez. A few small little things that quickly started to drive her insane. One of these little things was when he actually went to sleep. Or would crash from exhaustion. Most nights she would have to plead with Fez to go to sleep while she would glance over towards her alarm clock to see it displaying 2:00 am. Something she blamed on all of the sugar and sweets he would eat every day. But only after 3 nights of this that was when Caroline created a new rule. No sweets after 8:00.

As for the other members of the gang after running into the owner of the apartment complex Fenton one day when they were visiting Eric and Jackie were able to secure an apartment secretly inside of the complex. An apartment that came fully furnished with a couch and 2 chairs already inside of the living room. How they secured the apartment was because the moment he recognized him outside Eric introduced Jackie to Fenton as he explained to her that he was the one who helped him pick out her ring along with Brooke. After having a very friendly conversation with Fenton about possibly getting an apartment at his complex the older gentlemen was so impressed with how nice and respectful they were towards him that not only did he offer them what he considered his best apartment other than the one that he just rented out to Fez and Caroline but also offered to lower down their rent. Something that not only made the young couple completely grateful to him but also had them invite him out for dinner the first night they moved in. An offer that Fenton accepted immediately.

But Eric and Jackie were not the only ones that had a conversation with Fenton. One day after having some small girl time with Caroline and Jackie right as they arrived inside of the complex that was when Brooke had met Fenton for the first time as Caroline gathered her mail from her mailbox. Her conversation with Fenton also left the older gentlemen impressed. In fact once she had mentioned the need to get an apartment for herself and her boyfriend a man that after she gave a detailed description of Fenton with a smile told her that he had an apartment available in his complex. In fact it was just down the hallway from Eric's and Jackie's. Something that once she heard had Brooke turn towards Jackie along with Caroline before she heard the young brunette say surprise with a smile on her face. After that the girls had made their way up to Fez's and Caroline's apartment joking that they were all going to be neighbors soon.

However although each of the girls were excited about getting their own place with their boyfriends there was another that was not too pleased to hear this news. Hear the news that her son would be leaving home along with his fiancee. Something although she knew would happen sooner rather than later that made her both sad and furious at the same time. Sad to see them leave. But also angry to see them leaving her so quickly despite them constantly reminding her that they weren't moving out of Point Place. That they would only be a short drive away. But once she heard that they wouldn't be moving into their new apartment until the end of the month Kitty made sure to savor the last moments that she would ever have Eric and Jackie under her roof.

Although at first it was this way. When Eric and Jackie had first told her and Red that at the end of July they would be moving out Kitty at first gave them the silent treatment. Something that although in her mind she thought would punish them actually turned out to backfire on her when Red let it slip that the house had become some peaceful and quiet. But as realization kicked in that she only had a few short weeks left with her kids living under the same roof as her that was when she decided she would kill them with kindness. Every morning right as their alarm clock would go off Kitty would barge into Eric and Jackie's bedroom and surprise the young couple with breakfast in bed. Although the first time she planned this didn't go according to plan. Once she had opened up their bedroom door Kitty had to quickly exit out of the room when she saw through the darkness Eric and Jackie snuggled close together on the bed completely naked with the pajamas she had seen them wearing the previous night discarded all across the room.

But as the days went on and countless boxes were slowly being packed away with their things the young couple couldn't feel but feel excited. Excited for getting a place to call their own. To start a new chapter in their lives. But this excitement quickly was put on the backburner after they had gotten an unexpected and unwelcomed visitor near the end of the month. Upon arriving back at the Forman residence after they had just gotten done with their work shifts the young couple found Jackie's mother waiting inside for them. Something that just made Jackie smile on the inside knowing she would be seeing less of her mother's face once she officially moved into her new apartment with Eric at the end of the month. Once they had gotten inside and only exchanged hellos despite her mother trying to start up a conversation about how her day at the hospital was Jackie listened in as her mother told her that her father's cabin was being foreclosed on at the end of the month and needed to be cleared out. Something that Jackie agreed to help do immediately on the weekend before her and Eric moved into their new apartment once she heard that her mother wouldn't be able to help due to having to meet with the bank about the house. A meeting that could possibly lead to a foreclosure on the house as well.

Once the weekend had come along with the rest of the gang and the older Formans the young couple had made their way up to the cabin deep into the woods with the mission to clear out the cabin in one day. While everyone else was focused on cleaning out the cabin that was not the only thing going on through a few others minds. In fact inside of Hyde's and Kelso's mind they had another goal also in mind. The goal to find Hyde's secret stash that had been hidden away inside of the cabin before Red did. A stash that they had brought up to the cabin a few months prior when they had a school vacation. But the question of where they hide the stash was an answer they didn't have due to them hiding it when they were stoned. Or so they thought anyways.

But now as everyone arrived at the cabin once Jackie had unlocked the cabin's doors everyone immediately got to work. The girls had quickly separated from the guys to head towards the kitchen to pack away anything that was breakable such as plates and glasses. As for the guys using the back of Kelso's van as storage space the guys quickly got to work moving a few of the larger objects inside of the cabin into the back of Kelso's van. Objects such as a nice wooden cabinet that Jackie's dad had stored a number of hunting rifles in. Rifles that her father had used to hunt down most of his animal trophies that hung on the wall. A few trophies of heads from various animals including deers and bears.

With everything of value in the cabin being cleared out of all the rooms except for the living room once he had seen his girlfriend talking with Eric and Jackie over in the corner deciding to play a small prank on the group reaching up Kelso takes off one of the bear heads off the wall. As he quickly puts on the bear's head to use as a mask out of the corner of his eye Kelso sees Hyde nodding his head encouraging him to continue with his plan before he slowly makes his way forward towards the small group. Once he is a few feet away with a grin across his face Kelso reaches and touches Jackie's shoulder before he lets out a roar.

But unfortunately for Kelso his plan quickly backfired on him. Instead of being met by the usually scared Jackie that he had seen just a couple of months ago on Halloween Kelso was met with a spinning leg kick to the chest that sent him flying to the ground.

As she looks to the ground to see Kelso holding his stomach on the ground as he lets out a groan taking a deep breathe Jackie glances around the room to see everyone looking at her with a shocked look across each of their faces.

" What?"

" Where the heck did that come from?"

Jackie looks over to Brooke as she watches her crotch down next to Kelso.

" Oh that. Well on days when i was alone in the basement waiting for Eric to get home from work, I did some reading on a few topics that peaked my interest. One of the things that caught my eye was martial arts. For the last few months when i had free time i've started to learn a few basic moves. It wasn't sloppy was it?"

Looking away from Brooke's direction Jackie looks over to Eric before she watches a wide smile form on his face.

" No way that was awesome! I'm gonna have to call you my ninja warrior princess from now on."

Letting out a few giggles Jackie nods her head as she wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before she gives him a passionate kiss. As she hears someone clearing their throat from the other side of the room Jackie breaks off the kiss before she looks over towards Red along with everyone else in the room.

" Alright! Breaktime is over! Everyone back to work!"

As he moves to exit the cabin with a box full of animal heads Red looks over his shoulder at the gang.

" And someone get that damn thing off Kelso's head!"

Breaking apart from their embrace Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hand before she leads him to the other side of the room to pack away a few of the winter accessories that are inside of the cabin while the rest of the gang gather around Kelso on the ground.

As he helps Fez removed the mounted bear's head off the top of Kelso's head a smile comes to Hyde's face when he sees a small bag on the top of Kelso's head once the bear's head has been removed. Reaching over Hyde grabs a hold of the bag from Kelso's head before depositing it inside of his pocket as he smiles down towards Kelso.

" Good boy Kelso."

Feeling Hyde patting his head Kelso lets out a small grunt before he watches Hyde walk out of the cabin with the bear's head in his hands. Feeling a hand on his cheek Kelso looks up to see Brooke looking down towards him with a smile on her face.

" You okay babe?"

" No. That really hurt!"

" Well did you learn your lesson?"

" Yeah never make her angry."

Brooke lets out a small laugh before she nods down towards Kelso with a bright smile across her face.

" Close enough."

Feeling Brooke wrapping her arms around one of his own slowly Kelso gets to his feet before he feels himself being slowly lead over towards where Eric and Jackie are standing. As he feels Brooke breaking away to help Jackie pack up a box with winter gloves and coats with his eyes never leaving Jackie for a single second Kelso takes a few steps away from her before she hides behind Brooke. Right as he ducks his head down behind Brooke's back Kelso hears Jackie letting out a small laugh before he pops his head to look over Brooke's shoulder to see Jackie looking towards him with a smile across her face.

As he sees Jackie getting up from the ground and starts to walk around Brooke towards him raising up his hands Kelso gets into a kung fu fighting position that he had seen on television before he sees Jackie stopping just in front of him. Watching her every move closely once he sees Jackie move her arms Kelso closes his eyes expecting another attack from the young brunette before after a few seconds he pops his eyes open to see Jackie arms spread awaiting a hug. As she hears Jackie letting out a few giggles slowly Kelso gets up from the ground before he feels Jackie wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug.

From there the rest of the trip had gone smoothly. With the cabin cleared out of everything valuable after she had locked up the cabin doors for the last time and had left the key under the welcome mat next to the front door along with the help from each other member of the gang Jackie successfully stored away everything that had come from the cabin into a local storage container that she had purchased a few days prior to going up to the cabin. With everything stored away in the container Jackie along with Eric said their goodbyes to the rest of the gang before they made their way back home with the rest of the Formans to rest for the night.

Or what Eric had thought anyways. Upon arriving back at the house after a small conversation that they should do some more packing of their things since she wasn't tired anyways Eric had caved in and started to help Jackie pack up some more things from their bedroom. Well what was left of their bedroom that is. The usual colorful bedroom was pitch dark with nothing to see except for a bed and two dressers that had numerous boxes packed next to it in the corner. The walls the were once filled with numerous posters of rock bands are now blank. A closet once full of numerous amounts of Jackie's dresses along with Eric's formal attire now is a empty space filled with a few hangers on the rack.

After a quick hour of packing everything else they needed to inside of their bedroom the young couple had collapsed onto their bed in each other's arms before they fell asleep unaware of the news that Jackie's mother would bring to them the following morning. News that the bank was foreclosing the house and that everything needed to be cleared out. Something that once they heard the next morning made them each let out a groan before they said they would do it next weekend as they were too tired from having to pack their own things from the house along with the cabin. This not only caused Red to tease them but for the young couple to quickly cave in and decide to get it done that day. That even though they didn't want to they wouldn't have to worry about it later. After getting praise by Red and making some phone calls the young couple met up with the rest of the gang outside of her former home. The house that she had not lived in for years. But unlike a day ago this time around there was another few people that were willing to help pack up everything inside.

In fact once she had seen her former home coming into view Jackie let out a groan when she saw Bob and her mother waiting outside of the house for them. Something that she was hoping to avoid but it was not meant to be. With little words exchanged Jackie unlocked the door to the house before she lead everyone inside of her former home. As she listened in to her mother giving everyone a tour of the house as if she was trying to pitch a sale to a house buyer Jackie remained quiet on the outside but in the inside she was screaming at her mother. But thankfully as she felt her hand being squeezed Jackie would remember that today would be the last day that she would ever have to see her again.

After she heard her mother ending the tour that was when Jackie took charge and kindly instructed everyone what to do around the house. Red and Kitty along with her mother and Bob were instructed to start packing up the kitchen as it was the largest room in the house. Caroline and Brooke were given the job of clearing anything that was in the cabinets in any of the rooms that were anything of value while Kelso,Hyde,and Fez would follow after them to do the heavy lifting by taking any of the cabinets or furniture that anyone wanted. Furniture such as a few of the couches and chairs that were in the living room or her father's den. Meanwhile she would along with Eric would go and start to pack up everything upstairs starting with her old room.

With everyone getting an assigned job to do the gang had scattered away across the house and got started on the tasks given to them. While Brooke and Caroline had quickly gotten a few of the cabinets cleared out inside of the den and started to pack away a few things inside of boxes Kelso and Hyde had quickly gotten started bringing the cabinets through the house to the back of a moving van that Bob had rented for the day. But as they came inside fresh off moving another cabinet inside of the truck Hyde quickly stopped Kelso dead in his tracks when they saw Pam bending over at the side of the room to place a few antiques into a box. As he said the view was good Hyde had looked over to Kelso seeing him looking in a totally different direction facing the opposite of Pam. Following his eyes Hyde looked over to see Brooke at the other end of the room with Caroline bending over to place a few items inside of a box. Once he heard Kelso say that the view was good Hyde watched Kelso turn his direction before he watched Kelso shrug his shoulders saying Brooke's ass is awesome.

Meanwhile upstairs as everyone else slowly packed up everything down stairs inside of her old bedroom as she helps Eric pack up some of her old things that were laying around old memories from her time in this house start flooding into her mind. Memories of learning how to cook for the first time with Marlena in the kitchen when she was younger. The memory of running around the house playing a game of tag with a few of the maids inside of the house before her father joined them. The memory of having making love for the first time. But her memories are snapped when she hears Brooke calling for her down stairs.

Hearing a shout coming from downstairs as he turns his head into her direction Eric watches Jackie get up from her seat next to him before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Right as he feels her breaking the kiss Eric opens his eyes to see Jackie walking out of the room with a smile across her face. Following her example as he gets up from the ground Eric grabs a hold of a nearby empty box before he starts to clean off a nearby nightstand. But as he swipes a few items into the box out of the corner of his eye Eric catches a small piece of a book sticking out from underneath one of the pillows on the bed. Turning his attention over towards the bed reaching under the pillow Eric grabs a hold of the book before he brings it to eye level to discover that it isn't just any type of book. It's a journal. But not just any journal. His fiance's journal. But as he looks at the journal only one thought goes through his mind. Should he read it? For years he had never kept anything a secret from Jackie but could he say the same about her? Shaking his head Eric quickly dismisses that thought as he knew in his heart that she never kept anything from him. They both agreed to also be honest with each other no matter what. He knew her deepest and darkest secrets just like she knew his. But he couldn't help but wonder what he would find in the journal.

Deciding that it would be best to not read the journal in the end Eric places the journal on the bed before he proceeds to continue packing up everything that was nearby the nightstand. As he reaches down to grab a old makeup kit suddenly his hand stops when he hears a voice coming from the bed.

" Errriiiccc."

Figuring that it is just one of the guys trying to play a prank on him looking over his shoulder Eric takes a quick look around the room to find the room empty before he looks down towards the bed when he hears a whisper.

" Errriiiccc."

" Yes….Jackie's….journal?"

" Read me."

" What? No way."

" Read me! I'm the book of secrets. I have the answers you seek. Don't you want to know what she really thinks of you?"

" Um dude next time you see her take a good look at her left hand. I'm pretty sure since she agreed to marry me that she loves me. So….checkmate."

" (Sigh) Fine. Suit yourself string bean."

As he turns back to the nightstand that is when he hears the sound of the journal starting to sing. After just a few seconds of listening to the journal singing letting out a sigh Eric takes a seat on the bed before he grabs a hold of the journal.

" Beware! What you learn in here cannot be unlearned."

" Do you want me to read you or not?"

" ….Sorry."

After taking a quick glance out of the room seeing nobody insight flipping open the book with haste Eric quickly makes his way through Jackie's journal entries until he stops at the night he stayed behind with her at the concert.

Dear Diary,

Today was a very strange day. Michael was taking me to this concert tonight with all of his friends. You know the ones that i have told you about before. The foreigner,the lumberjack,the burnout,and Eric. Well we all tried to go anyways. One of Michael's friends Eric Forman the boy who had bought be a concert ticket just a few days ago car broke down. Needless to say i don't blame Eric for this. I mean his car is old and we were warned by his father that something like this could happen. But even knowing the risks Eric decided to drive all of us out of town to the concert after i was able to give him the confidence to do so. When that moment happened i felt something stir inside of me. A feeling that i never had during all the times i have been with Michael. Maybe it is pride?

Whatever anyways we had managed to get to this old gas station. Like really old who had this mechanic there that smelled like poop. When i had left to use the restroom along with Donna for just a few minutes that was when a deal was struck i guess between the guys and the poopy smelling mechanic. Two of our concert tickets were traded in so the car could get a new battery. When i saw the look on Eric's face that was when i knew though that something was wrong. When i questioned him about it that was when he told me the situation. That he decided to trade in his concert ticket in so the rest of us could go. Something that was so honorable and unlike anything that i ever saw stupid Michael do! Sorry where was i….oh yeah.

When i questioned Michael about whose ticket they were trading in along with Eric's to the mechanic that was when i was told that it was mine! I was so furious at him! I mean me his girlfriend! How could he trade in my concert ticket! It wasn't even his to trade in since he didn't even bother to buy me one in the first place! Sometimes i wonder if he really appreciates me? Does he see me as just eye candy? I mean i have seen him looking at other girls before and have always had the feeling that one day he would do something stupid like cheat on me with one of those skanks.

But that was when something amazing happened. When i was sitting outside in the car with Eric feeling down about the way Michael had treated me tonight Eric sang to me! It was so sweet! Nobody has ever done that for me before. As i began singing along with Eric to a few of the songs playing from the concert something weird happened. I started feeling something. What that feeling was i don't know. Maybe love? I mean is it possible? Even so should i have these feelings wouldn't it be wrong? I mean i'm with Michael. Wouldn't it be wrong if i started to date one of his best friends if i decided to break up with Michael? Wouldn't it be wrong to start to date someone that everyone else considered lower class? Someone that is every bullies radar in school. I mean even though everyone else may see Eric as their own punching bag i don't see that at all. Especially after tonight. All i see is a nice caring boy. I need some professional help for this problem. Maybe i should ask Mrs Forman for help. She seems really nice and i'm sure she would know what to do.

With a wide smile across his face Eric flips to the next page of the journal that has 2 dated the day after her latest entry.

Dear Diary,

After having a talk with Mrs Forman in which she encouraged me to follow my heart since in her own words it couldn't steer me wrong i decided to break up with Michael. I just hope that it wasn't a mistake. After doing a lot of thinking for most of the day and as i write this entry i think that i have feelings for Eric. But what if he doesn't have them back? I mean that isn't possible. Is it? I mean Donna told me herself that when she was alone with Eric after the concert that his mind was elsewhere like he was thinking about someone else? Could he have been thinking about me? Well there is only one way to find out. Tomorrow is Eric's birthday and i have the perfect plan to see if he shares the same feelings that i do. I will wear my favorite outfit that makes my butt look good before helping Mrs Forman after school make Eric a birthday cake. As i write this journal wish me the best of luck for tomorrow as i have a good feeling about what could come out of this if things go my way. Which they normally do.

Dear Diary,

Today was so magical from the morning till the night. When i arrived in school this morning in my favorite outfit that i knew turned heads every time i was seen wearing it a there was a pair of eyes that were always following me every time i was in the same room as him. The eyes of the boy that i like. The birthday boy of the day. Eric Forman. Not only did this bring a smile to my face but it also gave me even more confidence that i had made the right decision in breaking up with Michael. In fact everyone in each of my classes asked me why i was smiling so much today. That i guess the smile that formed on my face ever since i saw Eric in the hallways this morning had never left my face. I couldn't tell them the reason why. Not just yet anyways. Not until after tonight if Eric shared the same feelings that i have for him. Then i could tell all my friends the real reason why i was smiling. That i was smiling because i had gotten a new boyfriend named Eric Forman. Something that i'm sure would send shockwaves across the school because the other kids wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand because they don't see Eric the way i do. But i don't care because he is now my boyfriend!

When i had found Eric outside just staring at the stars the moment of truth had finally come. Would he share the same feelings as i did. There was only one way for me to find out. A kiss. A kiss that although was short for our first was returned to me with such passion. So much love that any doubt i had in my head had quickly disappeared. Now i know that i have made the right decision in chosen him over Michael. As i write this passage all i feel is happy. Happy and excited at the same time to see my boyfriend tomorrow. I just hope that the night goes by quickly.

As she walks down the hallway quietly hoping to scare her future husband almost half to death suddenly Jackie comes to a stop when she sees Eric sitting on her old bed with her old journal in his hands. With a grin forming on her face Jackie leans on the open door frame as she crosses her arms.

" Busted mister!"

 **Author's Notes: Since i'm in a great mood since Arrow's new episode last night scored its lowest ratings it ever had decided to release this chapter a couple of days early. For anyone that is interested i'm looking for a beta reader for a few of my old stories(TSCC). I'm looking to get the stories edited of their grammer mistakes. Since i'm gonna be adding in a few more scenes here and there in a few of the stories and am writing currently a few other stories along with planning out other stories i don't have time to do it. I would also like to remind people to feel free to leave reviews for this story as i have some surprises in store later on and would like some feedback on what everyone thinks.**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow**

 **Pootamis**


	67. Naughty No No

Chapter 67: Naughty No No

With everything getting packed up inside of the once former Burkhart residence after making a few trips back and forth between the storage container and the now unowned home Eric and Jackie now find themselves alone in their apartment excited to start the new chapter in their lives. But it didn't come without some drama first. After being caught with her journal in his hands for a good hour Eric begged and pleaded for Jackie to forgive him before finally Jackie caved in after a few promises were made to her. Promises that once they were alone inside of their apartment that not only would he give her a foot and back massage but he would doing the cooking for the first week they lived in the apartment. Something that brought a smile to Jackie's face before she sealed the deal with a kiss.

But this wasn't the drama that had taken place. Once every box had been stored away into storage there was still one item that needed to be dealt with. A certain vehicle that resided inside of the garage. A Lincoln Continental that belonged to the Burkhart family. Or furthermore to Jack Burkhart as Pam was legally divorced from Jack. When everyone had seen the car the first thing that came from Pam's mouth that had angered Jackie was they should just sell the car. Something Jackie refused to do as she still had memories in this car. Memories of when her father when he had free time would bring her to the park. Memories of seeing a few movies inside of this car.

Jackie's anger had quickly diminished when she heard Eric whisper into her ear that he would throw in a nice bubble bath for her once they had gotten to their new home. Something that not only earned Eric a kiss and smile but for Jackie to come to a decision. A decision that instead of selling the Lincoln to a complete stranger that she would keep the car for herself and Eric. The explanation of why she should keep the car was simple. One it would keep the car in the family. The second was this way she wouldn't have to have Eric drop her off anywhere whenever she wanted to go out. Before Pam had a chance to protest that was when everyone else in the group decided to come to Jackie's defense on the matter and agreed that the young brunette should get the car. This was before Red had sealed the deal with making the point that Pam shouldn't even get a say as the car was registered under Jack's name and since she was no longer married to him after he found the car's registration information in the dashboard compartment of the vehicle.

Once this matter was settled and Eric and Jackie drove the Vista Cruiser and Lincoln over to the apartment complex keeping his promise to Jackie right as they neared their apartment Eric picked up Jackie bridal style and entered the apartment as he heard Jackie laughing with joy. From there the next few hours became a blur for Jackie. The only thing she could remember about what happened to this day was she was totally relaxed. Relaxed as Eric made good of his promises and gave her a nice foot and back massage before he let her side once she had been gotten into the tub for a nice refreshing bath. But her biggest surprise didn't come until later. Once she had gotten out of the tub and made her way through the apartment to the dining room portion of the apartment Jackie suddenly gasped as she saw the dining room table fully made with a few candles lit in the center of the table. Across the table was her favorite dishes that she knew Eric must have picked up from Vineyard as she only thought that she was in the tub for maybe a half and hour at most.

When she felt two pairs of arms wrapping around her from behind with a smile across her face Jackie turned to see a smiling Eric before she had asked what was all of this as she pointed towards the table. The explanation she got was simple. That he wanted to celebrate to the new chapter of their lives. Also he wanted to spoil her as that was his job. While the first reason made her love for him to grow the second reason caused Jackie to laugh before she told him that he was spoiling her. But she was spoiling him as well as he wasn't the only one with a surprise. Only his would come later. And boy did the surprise deliver. After they were done having supper and had decided to get started unpacking their things the following day Jackie had left Eric's side for a brief few minutes before returning in an outfit that brought the biggest smile to Eric's face. A small fantasy that Eric had only dreamed about before that had now become a reality. The appearance of wonder woman Jackie. A image that Eric made sure to quickly burn into his mind before he was lead quickly to their bedroom for the night.

As each day had gone by slowly Eric and Jackie's things started to get unpacked before they were displayed all across the apartment. Inside of their bedroom hung all of the previous music and concert posters that had been in their previous bedroom at the Forman residence. Hanging on a few of the shelves inside of the living room hung a few items from their past. Items such as their prom king and queen crowns along with Eric's previous arm cast. Near the front door of the apartment laid Rexy's bowl along with a box of his toys. Something that once they had a talk with Fenton about breaking one of his rules about having no pets in the complex the young couple was able to convince Fenton that it would be alright this once. But the deal was sealed when Fenton had met the happy Rexy the first day they brought him to his new home. The kitchen was filled with endless dishes and cups inside of the cupboards despite a hidden surprise that was in one of the boxes. The surprise of a toy millennium falcon that was hidden away inside of a box labeled dishes. Something that once Jackie found made her raise an eyebrow towards a sheepishly smiling Eric before saying with a chuckle he had to bring the millennium falcon.

But Eric and Jackie were not the only ones getting acquainted with their new apartment. Just down the hallway Kelso and Brooke were also slowly starting to unpack their things. But their move into their apartment was painful to say the least. Painful because of Brooke's mother. When Brooke had arrived home with Kelso after being told she had gotten an apartment inside of Fenton's complex Brooke happily told her parents that she had met their requirements to stay in Point Place. While her father was more understanding of the situation feeling both pride and sadness towards his daughter. Pride knowing that his daughter had went and did what she needed to do to achieve her happiness. To achieve her goal in staying in Point Place with her friends and boyfriend. A boy that he had no problem in his daughter dating. However when it came to her mother things were not the same. In fact a few words could have described her at the time in Brooke's mind.

Uncaring,ruthless,anger. Uncaring as she tried to tell Brooke that she was leaving with them to Chicago and that was final. Something that Brooke argued against as she told her that she met their requirements and was staying in Point Place. Ruthless as she tried to get into Kelso's head when they would stop by to grab boxes from Brooke's room before heading to their apartment. Get into his head by questioning him if this was the best thing for Brooke. That she should be with her family. Something that once she heard Kelso talking to her about forced Brooke to confront her mother after she explained to Kelso that this was best for her. This not only caused a screaming match to occur between the mother and daughter but for Brooke to speed up the moving process. Instead of just grabbing a few boxes every day Brooke with the help of everyone in the gang managed to get the rest of her things in one clean swoop before they helped unload everything into Brooke's and Kelso's apartment.

Just like in Eric's and Jackie's apartment inside of their bedroom were concert and music band posters all across the walls. The kitchen was stocked with plates and cups after Jackie had given them a few of the boxes labeled dishes from her family's storage container. Inside of the living room rested her parents soon to be old furniture after Brooke's father had told her that she could have to couches since he and her mother wouldn't be bringing it with them. Nearby next to the couches rests a brand new television set. Courtesy of Red after he had not only surprised Eric and Jackie with a new television set but with them as well with the explanation that it was a graduation present. Graduating to becoming adults. Something that they knew took a lot of Red to say after he almost said dumbasses before Kitty nudged him in the ribs.

Now as Augest slowly goes on by with Eric's and Jackie's wedding just a little under a month away after hearing the girls starting to talk about the wedding once again the guys had managed to sneak away out of the complex stating they were going to see a movie. But once they arrived at the movie theatre and saw a certain movie rated r for extreme violence and sexual content the guys quickly payed for their tickets and went inside of the movie theatre. As they watched the movie get underway that was when the guys were shocked at what they saw.

The details of the movie didn't disappoint as one of the first scenes of the movie held extreme sexual content. Something that once Eric and Kelso had witnessed made them start to question their sex lives with their girlfriends. Question if their girlfriends thought they were boring. Boring for using the same few moves every time they made love. But as they continued to watch the movie unfold certain ideas started to formulate into Eric's and Kelso's mind. Ideas to use some of the moves they were seeing on the movie theatre screen. Since the girls in the move seemed to be enjoying it then why wouldn't Jackie and Brooke. Once they had seen that the movie had ended the guys went their separate ways for the day before Eric and Kelso returned to their respected apartments where they had found Jackie and Brooke waiting for them as they cooked dinner.

Once they had their supper finished and had managed to sweet talk their way into it Eric and Kelso had managed to lead Jackie and Brooke to their bedrooms before everything started to get hot. For Jackie and Brooke everything seemed to be going to normal. Going the way they had liked. Each of their boyfriends knew just the place that made them crazy. But then when the last of their clothing was shed that was when something different started to happen. Instead of seeing the usual move that their boyfriend would do next each of Jackie's and Brooke's eyes went wide at what their boyfriends did next. Quickly getting off their beds Jackie and Brooke quickly redressed as Eric and Kelso called out for them trying to explain. With each wanting to speak to the other about what had just happened Jackie and Brooke quickly left their apartments with haste before quickly making their way down the hallway to talk to their best friend. But what neither were aware of was they had the same problem.

Intending to talk to Brooke about what had just happened inside of her's and Eric's bedroom with haste Jackie makes her way down the hallway to Kelso's and Brooke's apartment. Once she rounds the corner of the hallway Jackie watches as Brooke makes her way over towards her with the same look that is across her face. A look of pure shock. Once she sees Brooke making eye contact with her at the same time Jackie asks.

" Are you okay?"

After just a few seconds of silence Jackie shakes her head at Brooke.

" No. Eric just tried something on me. Something dirty."

" What do you mean by something dirty?"

" Well Eric and I were making love. Everything was going as usual. You know the way i like it. But when i was expecting Eric to use one of his signature moves he decided to do something different."

" What did he exactly do?"

" He…."

Taking a quick look in each direction of the hallway leaning forward Jackie whispers in every detail what had just transpired before she pulls back to see Brooke's eyes wide with a shocked look on her face.

" What?"

" Michael just tried to do the same thing to me. We were in the middle of making love when he attempted that same move on me."

" What!?"

" Seriously! Everything was going as it usually does then he laid that bombshell on me. What has gotten into those guys?"

" I don't know but there is only one way to find out."

" Group meeting?"

Brooke watches Jackie nod her head towards her.

" Group meeting."

Following after Brooke down the hallway Jackie enters into Brooke's and Kelso's apartment right behind Brooke where they find Kelso sitting on the couch. Before she hears Kelso getting a word out Jackie watches Brooke waive her index finger at Kelso before Jackie leads the couple out of the apartment towards her own. Once she opens the door to her's and Eric apartment Jackie looks over to the living room to see Eric sitting on the couch with a guilty look on his face as he was waiting for her. Before she gives Eric a chance to speak Jackie raises her hand up into the air towards him bringing him to a stop as she sees in the corner of her eye Brooke point towards the couch before she sees Kelso walking past her to join Eric on the couch. Once she sees Kelso sit on the couch and Brooke stand next to her side Jackie glances back and forth between Eric and Kelso.

" Alright what has gotten into you guys!? Have you both gone completely crazy!? What were you thinking!?

Seeing Eric and Kelso looking down to the ground with a guilty look across each of their faces Jackie takes a deep breathe.

" Okay you can speak now."

" Well beautiful remember when i told you that i went to go see a movie with the rest of the guys?"

Looking over seeing Jackie giving him a nod Eric takes a deep breathe.

" Well what i didn't tell you was it was a r rated movie. There was a lot of love making in the movie. In a few of the scenes it looked like the girls were enjoying it so i thought…."

" You thought that i might enjoy it too?"

" Yeah. I mean i didn't want to seem boring to you. I only have a few key moves. I just didn't want you to get bored or anything like that."

" But you're not boring to me."

" I'm not?"

" No you dummy! You are far from boring. But to steal your father's line you can be a dumbass at times."

Eric lets out a chuckle as he nods his head before he watches Jackie lean down to give him a kiss. As he feels her breaking off the kiss Eric opens up his eyes to see Jackie looking towards him with a small glare.

" Even though i love you if you ever do anything like that again without my permission, I will kick your butt. My ninja skills have approved over the last few weeks. I can now not only break you mentally but physically as well."

" That's fair my beautiful ninja princess."

As she sees Jackie take a seat next to Eric on the couch before she proceeds to give him another kiss Brooke looks over towards Kelso.

" Is there anything you would like to add Michael?"

After glancing back and forth between Eric and Brooke for a few seconds Kelso quickly points his right index finger at Eric.

" What he said."

Grabbing a nearby pillow Brooke whacks Kelso in the head before as she lets out a small chuckle gives Kelso a gentle kiss.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow**


	68. Wedding Day

Chapter 68: Wedding Day

The big day has finally arrived. A day that Jackie has dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. Her wedding day. The day she would be given away to her soulmate. The day she would start yet another chapter in her live as a loving and caring wife with the one she loves. The day in Jackie's mind has been what she would describe as perfect so far as she looks at her reflection. Perfect for everything that has happened so far during the day. Perfect for the weather outside of the church to cooperate until just a little over 20 minutes ago when it started to rain. A sign of good luck for her's and Eric's marriage. However as she continues to stare at her reflection Jackie can't help the smile that keeps coming across her face from events that had taken place over the past week.

Slowly Jackie gets lost in her thoughts at what happened the following Monday just 6 days away from her wedding day. The day started out just like how it usually did. She would wake up at 7 o'clock sharp next to her future husband to be Eric when their alarm clock would go off. She would then proceed to get up and take a shower but not before she and Eric would silently agree to another 5 minutes of sleep after just looking at each other with half open eyes. With a quick breakfast the young couple would be off to work for the next couple of hours before returning home right at supper time.

But on this Monday the young couple was in store for a surprise. A surprise from the gang. Only after having time to change into another pair of clothes the young couple had gone over to the door to see each of the guys waiting for them. What happened next shocked shocked the young couple as the guys grabbed Eric blindfolding him in the process before leading him out of the apartment with the explanation that they would make sure he was returned before the morning.

Jackie however didn't have anytime to worry about what the guys could be possibly doing to her future husband when Brooke along with Caroline,Donna,and Kitty ended up stopping by the apartment before proceeding to do the same thing to her minus the blindfold. While she sat in the passenger's seat of the Lincoln as Brooke drove Jackie couldn't help but wonder where she was being driven to. The answer to her question had quickly come to her after just a very short 15 minute drive. A trip out to a local strip bar just for girls. Something that once Jackie saw made her blush as she heard Brooke say excitedly welcome to your bachelorette party.

Once she was steered inside by the rest of the girls the blush that was across Jackie's face intensified at what she was seeing all across the bar. Stage after stage were set up all over the bar with male strippers performing their acts. While she remained glued to the spot unable to say a word or even move Jackie was brought over to one of the empty stages after Brooke had a small conversation with the barkeeper as a finger was pointed in Jackie's direction. But soon after she got seated Jackie started to relax and have fun. As she would sit at a table having drinks with the rest of the girls while she kept eye contact with the girls at her table Jackie started to enjoy herself. Yet one piece of her felt guilty. Guilty for even being in a place like this. Therefore even though she knew this would disappoint the rest of the girls at her table Jackie would not join them when it came time for what Jackie deemed as Brooke's main plan for the night to begin.

And sure enough after just a few hours of having drinks Jackie watched as the lights over their table started to die down and the stage in front of them started to light up. But she was in for a shock along with the rest of the girls at who walked across the stage. Someone that she never thought she would ever see again. Donna's ex boyfriend Casey Kelso. This not only caused Jackie to have to suppress her laughter from seeing Casey on the stage but also due to see the embarrassed look on Donna's face. Something that only intensified when Casey started his act right in front of them. But right as she saw Casey in one clean swoop rip off his outfit apart to just leave him in some underwear getting quickly out of her seat Jackie declared that she was going to go get some air before leaving the table.

However before she left as she saw the rest of the girl's eyes glued on Casey using what Eric called her ninja skills Jackie was able to swipe the keys of her Lincoln from Brooke's coat pocket before leaving the bar with a smile across her face as she softly said ninja skills.

Meanwhile a couple of miles down the road after his blindfold was removed from his eyes and the blinding light had gone away Eric looked around his surroundings to find himself in a very similar location that Jackie was just in. A local strip club that Eric had to admit although it was a strip club was pretty nice. Besides all the beautiful women that he saw walking around the place everything else about the club was great. The food was great. Heck even the customer service that he received from the bar keepers was great. But just like Jackie when he looked around to see all the topless woman walking around Eric felt guilty for being in a place like this. Something that didn't go unnoticed by one of the girls that had been walking around.

After just a couple of hours trying his best to avoid the constant offers he was receiving from Hyde to have him pay to get a lap dance from one of the girls in the club Eric's silent prayer for a way out was answered in the form of one of the girls at the club named Arianny. When she had seen Eric avoiding his friends offer to receive a lap dance for what she deemed the 10th time in the last hour Arianny had made her way over towards the gang before leading Eric away to one of the back rooms with the explanation that he was going to have a private show. Something that the rest of the guys quickly let out a cheer once she declared.

As she lead him into one of the back rooms and proceeded to gently push Eric down on a nearby couch to start her act Arianny slowly started to formulate a plan to see if she was right about Eric. Slowly starting her act while she kept constant watch of Eric's eyes seeing him glancing back and forth between her and the floorboard nervously Arianny starts to question Eric.

" So what's you name?"

" Er….Eric."

" So Eric, what are you doing in a place like this?"

" My….my friends brought….me here for a….bachelor's party."

" Oh? And what's the name of the lucky girl?"

" Jackie."

Looking closely a smile comes to Arianny's face when she sees a wide smile form on Eric's face as his eyes leave her body to look over her shoulder as if he is imagining his future wife.

" Why don't you tell me a little about her?"

" Well she is gorgeous. Not saying that you aren't. I mean you're hot. I just mean beautiful. I'm gonna shut up now."

Eric listens in as Arianny lets out a small laugh before she nods her head at him.

" I know what you mean. Thank you for the compliment. Please continue."

" Well besides the fact she is beautiful on the outside she is the same on the inside. She is so caring and loving to everyone around her. And she is smart. Like really smart. If you ever pull a prank on her then you can expect there to be retaliation on her part. Due to this she also has a great sense of humor. Her smile can light up a room. Just seeing her smile can make any crappy day i'm having into a good day. She's my favorite person. Favorite person to see everyday when i wake up in the morning or before i fall to sleep at night. My favorite person to be around. She's my guiding light."

Looking up from the floorboard Eric looks over towards Arianny seeing her frozen to the spot with her eyes watery.

" What?"

" That was one of the most sweetest things that i've ever heard. What are you still doing here? Why aren't you with this wonderful girl right now?"

" Bachelor's party remember?"

" Eric i'm sure that you're friends will understand if you decide to leave. This place isn't for guys like you."

" What do you mean?"

" Eric there is only two types of guys that come in here. They are either single and haven't met the one for them yet or they are the types that are disloyal to the one that they are in a relationship with. I can tell just by spending less than 5 minutes with you that you are neither. You are loyal to her. Loyal to Jackie. Even when i say her name you have the look of love in your eyes. Even when i was watching you earlier i could tell that you were feeling guilty about being here and we're looking for a way out correct?"

" Actually yeah. Wow you are really smart. So what are you doing working in a place like this?"

" I'm only working here for a little while longer. I've actually gotten another job that i start at the end of the month. Some sort of martial arts ring girl thing. Now back to subject. Get your butt home to Jackie. That is an order!"

" Yes mam."

Popping up off the couch Eric takes a quick look around before he looks back over to a smiling Arianny.

" Does there happen to be a…."

" If you use the back door to the right and take the second door on the left it will lead you to the parking lot. Oh and don't worry about your friends. I will be sure to give them the same message."

Seeing the confused look across Eric's face brings a smile to Arianny's.

" The message that they don't belong here either. Your foreign from what i've seen has been paying little attention to the dancers and instead has been talking with a few of my foreign friends at the bar all night about their homelands and adjusting to America. One of the others although he was looking at the dancers on the stage i could tell he was thinking about another girl. In fact i heard him asking for some advice from one of the dancers about her. The only one of your friends that seemed to be paying attention to the girls all night was your friend with the glasses and afro. And the only reason he was paying so much attention was because in my honest opinion he was trying to forget about someone. Maybe he just had a bad breakup or something?"

" Oh i honestly don't know. I'll have to ask him later. Thanks again."

Eric reaches out to hug Arianny but stops when he remembers the lack of clothing she is wearing as he hears Arianny let out a few giggles before he feels her wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Reaching down Eric wraps his arms around Arianny for an awkward hug making sure to avoid her bra and only hold her back before he release the embrace and leaves through the back door of the room.

After what seemed like an hour walk as he arrives back inside of the apartment Eric looks over towards the couch to see Jackie watching some television as she lays across the couch. With a smile forming on his face Eric slowly makes his way over towards the couch before he kneels right down next to Jackie as he sees her turning her attention away from the television screen towards him with a bright smile forming on her face.

" Hey beautiful."

With her smile widening Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a gentle kiss.

" Hi sweetie. How was your night with the guys?"

" Very insightful. You?"

" The same. After you left Brooke and the rest of the girls ended up coming here and took me out to this strip bar. You know the one a couple of miles away from the complex."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I guess it was Brooke's and Caroline's idea to throw my bachelorette's party there. But i felt so guilty about being there that i decided to leave early before i saw anything from the strippers. Well besides them being in their underwear that is."

" You really did that?"

" Yeah the only man that i want to see naked is you."

A smile forms on Eric's face as he leans forward and gives Jackie a gentle kiss.

" So what about you? How did your night go?"

" Actually you will laugh but i had an almost similar night as you. The guys ended up bringing me to this local strip club. But i felt so guilty while i was in there that one of the girls inside of the club named Arianny ended up helping me get out of the club through this backroom that lead to the parking lot. You would have liked her. She was really nice."

" Really?"

" Yep. The only girl that i ever want to see naked is you. Any other girl would be a massive downgrade."

With her smile widening Jackie gives Eric a passionate kiss before breaking off the kiss to give him a bright smile.

" So just curious beautiful how did you manage to sneak away from the rest of the girls?"

With her smile widening Jackie reaches into her jeans pockets before pulling her hand out to reveal her car keys as she spins them around her finger.

" Ninja skills."

Jackie hears Eric let out a small laugh before she lowers his head down to rest against her chest.

" Although something really funny did happen before i left."

" And that would be what?"

" Before i left Casey Kelso ended up being the stripper for the stage we were seated at."

" What!?"

" Yeah i know. I had the same reaction. Once i saw him on the stage i looked over to see Donna's face blushing badly. I have never seen anyone's face get as red as her's did."

The young couple lets out a small laugh before Jackie looks down towards Eric with a bright smile.

" So we're all alone."

" Without any chance of anyone interrupting us."

Before she gives Eric a chance to react Jackie pulls Eric's head forward before giving him a long passionate kiss as she feels him moving to lay on the couch next to her.

Hearing a knock at her closed door Jackie's thoughts are snapped before she turns her head to see Kitty and Red entering into the room. Right as Kitty's eyes lock eyes with her suddenly Jackie watches Kitty's eyes get watery before she watches Kitty eyeball her dress in awe.

" Oh Jackie. You look so beautiful."

Jackie's own eyes tear up before she is embraced in a hug with Kitty.

" Thank you Mrs Forman."

Breaking off the embrace Jackie looks over to see Red looking towards her with a smile on his face.

" Well this is it. If we leave now i can get you into Canada by sunrise."

" Red!"

Jackie lets out a few giggles as she shakes her head.

" Maybe after Eric and I are married Mr Forman. But for now i'll have to decline."

" Well then shall we proceed?"

Seeing Red holding out an arm to her with a smile across her face Jackie grabs a hold of his arm before she slowly feels herself being lead out of the room.

Meanwhile in the chapel as he stands next to the rest of the guys and Pastor Dave the one whom will be marrying him and Jackie on this given day after being requested to by the couple lost in his own thoughts is Eric. Thoughts about what occurred the days after his bachelor's party. Some of the longest days of his young life.

Once he had arrived home at the same time as his future bride when Eric was leading Jackie into their apartment they were met by Brooke and Caroline whom were waiting for them inside of the apartment already. The explanation to why they were there was simple. One Brooke had a spare key to their apartment in which Jackie quickly argued was for in case of emergencies. The second was she along with Caroline were going to be staying there for the rest of the week to prepare for their wedding. Once she had heard the second reason Jackie questioned them as to why they would be staying there since they only lived either down the hall or a floor down from the apartment.

The explanation she received was simple. A explanation that they were going to be spending some girl time with her. Once Eric heard this he began to question where he would be staying then since he figured they only wanted to have a girl's slumber party for the week. When he suggested that he stay at her's and Kelso's place Brooke quickly shot it down saying that she was holding Jackie's wedding dress for her inside of their apartment. That even though he is one of the most honorable men that she has ever met he would end up looking around the apartment for the dress hoping to take a sneak peak.

But before he could react that was when Caroline jumped in on the conversation and informed Eric that he was going to be staying in her apartment with Fez. Before he could protest along with Jackie they were suddenly silenced by Brooke before they heard her say they could go without having sex for a few days. Something that suddenly made each of the young couple's faces blush knowing they had been caught. That Brooke was able to read their minds. But the other reason why they wanted to protest was the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other until the wedding if Brooke and Caroline were to talk about her wedding with Jackie all week.

Despite Brooke telling them that when they do finally get it on after a week of waiting that it would be amazing the young couple was still skeptical but ended up agreeing. After packing up a bag of his clothes and being given a long deep kiss Eric was off to the floor below the apartment towards Fez's and Caroline's apartment. For the next 2 days although at first things were fun just hanging out with Fez and Kelso down in the apartment playing cards and board games in his mind Eric was slowly being tortured. Tortured for the fact that he missed Jackie.

At night he didn't get any better as he would remain awake at night thinking of the brunette girl that he usually held in his arms when he slept. Even as he heard Fez running around the apartment early in the morning due to him sneaking in candy at night knowing Caroline wasn't around Eric remained awake. But once Thursday morning came unable to take being away from her any longer Eric started to formulate a plan at work. A plan to be able to see his girlfriend by sneaking past the guards. The guards in question were Kelso and Fez after he heard Brooke and Caroline give them strict orders to not allow Eric up into the apartment.

Once he came up with what to do about Fez and Kelso this evening Eric was seen throughout the rest of the work day by his fellow co workers with a wide smile on his face. Right as his shift was done and upon arriving back at the apartment complex seeing Jackie's Lincoln already parked in the parking lot Eric engaged into his plan. Once he had entered into Fez's and Caroline's apartment Eric looked over to the couch to see Kelso fully engaged into one of his favorite television shows. Something Eric knew would make Kelso unresponsive to anyone. With one guard down Eric turned his attention towards Fez before he reached into a bag he was carrying to reveal a bag of reese's peanut butter cups. Fez's favorite candy. Once he had seen Fez start to devour the candy Eric was able to quickly sneak out of the apartment before he started to run towards the stairs. As he heard Fez's voice in the distance saying the prisoner has escaped Eric quickened his pace towards the stairs before he started to quickly run up the stairs towards his apartment.

But what Eric didn't know was at that moment Jackie was doing the very same thing. As Eric saw Jackie running towards him on the stairs Eric came to a quick stop but before he could react any further he felt Jackie press her lips to his for a deep passionate kiss. A kiss they were able to hold of a good couple of seconds before they were pulled apart by the rest of the members of the gang. As they were lead away back to the separate apartments the young couple did have bright smiles across their faces. Something that made each other member of the gang chuckle.

Now as he stands at the altar along with the rest of the male members of the gang inside Eric feels nothing but happy. Happy to be marrying the girl of his dreams. Happy to be surrounded by all the ones he along with his bride care about the most.

His childhood friends Kelso and Hyde. Two friends that have stuck by him for years. Friends that he quickly grew up and matured with over the years. Two friends that he would call his brothers.

Fez the foreign exchange student that had quickly joined their gang. Someone although he considered a bit odd at first was able to quickly captured captured his heart along with the rest of the gang's with his child spirit.

Brooke and Caroline. Two girls that had quickly become such a huge part in the lives of two of his best friends along with his brides. Two girls that captured the hearts of two of his best friends.

Donna. Someone although they had their rough patches that seemed to last for years had finally rejoined their group and made it whole once again. Something that brought happiness to everyone inside each of the Forman and Pinciotti households.

Bob Pinciotti. Someone who was like a second father to him and Jackie. A man that's heart was just as big as his wallet. Someone that was always willing to help them in their hour of need.

Marlina a former maid of the Burkhart family. A woman that Jackie held high praise for and considered her like a mother figure. A woman that had raised Jackie during her childhood when her parents were away.

As he looks around the room seeing everyone giving him a smile Eric returns the smile before he feels a tap on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder Eric looks at Kelso whom has a look of panic across his face.

" Um don't be mad but i kind of forget to bring the ring."

" Really!?"

" Nah just kidding. Ow!"

Eric lets out a small chuckle from seeing Hyde punch Kelso in the shoulder before he turns his attention towards the other end of the room when he hears music start to play. Once he sees her coming through the door into the chapel the only word that could describe Eric at that moment was speechless. Speechless to see the girl of his dreams being accompanied down the aisle by his father. As he looks in awe at Jackie seeing her wearing a white strapless gown with her hair down and her free hand holding a bouquet of white roses one word enters into his mind. Angelic. That she was truly an angel. But not just any angel but his angel. The angel that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with.

What brings a wide smile to Eric's face is when he looks over towards Jackie's face seeing her looking towards him with her signature bright smile that he always loves to see before they lock eyes. Two beautiful brown eyes that stare deep into his with nothing but love radiating from them.

Once Jackie reaches the altar with the smile not leaving her face Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hand which just a second later she lets out a giggle from seeing Eric snapping out of his daze knowing that she has this effect on him.

" You're so beautiful."

Jackie's smile only widens before she gives his hand a squeeze and turns towards Pastor Dave.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love. And to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart in marriage.

Eric,Jackie life is given to each of us as individuals and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges in life. And it is a shared goal of a married life.

Do you Eric Forman take Jackie Burkhart to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Looking deep in Jackie's eyes Eric face forms into a bright smile as he nods his head.

" I do."

" Repeat after me. I, Eric take you Jackie for my wife."

" I, Eric take you Jackie for my wife."

" To have and to hold from this day forward."

" To have and to hold from this day forward."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" Do you Jackie take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do."

" Repeat after me. I, Jackie take you Eric for my husband."

" I, Jackie take you Eric for my husband."

" To have and to hold from this day forward."

" To have and to hold from this day forward."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" You wish to exchange rings?"

Eric and Jackie each nod their heads at Pastor Dave before they each turn towards Kelso and Brooke to see them holding out a ring to each of them. Gently taking Jackie's left hand as he slips the ring onto Jackie's finger he recites the pledge that they had agreed to over a month ago.

" As this ring has no end neither shall my love for you. Jackie as i place this ring on your finger may it always remind you of my never ending love. May it be a symbol of the vows, I have spoken. And let all who see it know of the deep love i have for you."

Gently grabbing a hold of Eric left hand Jackie slips the ring on his finger as she recites the pledge.

" As this ring has no end neither shall my love for you. Eric as i place this ring on your finger may it always remind you of my never ending love. May it be a symbol of the vows, I have spoken. And let all who see it know of the deep love i have for you."

" Eric and Jackie as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals. That you respect the thoughts,ideas,and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive. Do not hold grudges and live each day that you may share it together as from this day forward you shall be each other's home,comfort, and refuge. Your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

Looking away from Eric and Jackie with a smile across his face Pastor Dave looks all around the room at each of the occupants faces.

" In the presence of this company as witnesses. You have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite your loves. Therefore by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitating for a single second Eric takes Jackie in his arms before he gives her a long passionate kiss as the sounds of cheers echo through the chapel.

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow,KillOlicity**


	69. While they were away

Chapter 69: While they were away

After the wedding reception was over and the rest of the gang said their goodbyes to Eric and Jackie as they drove off to prepare for their honeymoon the gang at that moment felt a sudden sense of emptiness. Emptiness that two of their best friends would be away for the next week leaving them all alone. But one member of the gang was not going to allow the rest to feel down about the situation and was about to take charge in Eric's and Jackie's absence. But what she was unaware of was her boyfriend was also about to take action. To do something he had been thinking about doing for a few weeks. All he need was just the right moment to come. A moment that would soon be provided to him.

Fresh off waking up and getting refreshed to get ready to spend the weekend Brooke and Kelso find themselves in the company of the rest of the gang after they had showed up to their place. As everyone got comfortable in the living room some recent memories started to flood into the minds of the gang. Memories of spending time just like this in the basement of the Forman household. Just sitting around watching television while they would just share stories about recent events. But unlike their memories this time around the gang just sat in silence watching a few television shows for a few hours before the silence is broken when Hyde lets out a groan.

" I'm bored."

Taking her eyes away from the television screen Brooke looks over from her seat on the couch towards Hyde as she watches him cross his arms across his chest.

" Well there is plenty of stuff we could do."

" Like what?"

" We could play a board game?"

" A game that either you or Kelso always wins at? No thanks."

" We could go see a movie?"

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Brooke glances over towards Kelso.

" There isn't any new movies out babe."

" Oh i know something we can do!"

Everyone turns their attention down towards Fez seeing a wide smile on his face.

" We are not going to the candy store Fezzy."

As everyone takes a minute to think about what they should do all their thoughts are snapped when they hear Hyde snapping his finger.

" We could make a trip over to the water tower."

" Why?"

" To fix the drawing."

" The hand giving the finger?"

" That would be the one. Wait how do you know about it anyways Brooke?"

" Hyde everyone has seen it. But before i ever saw it Jackie told me about it. She also told me about a little incident that had taken place the night all of you guys went up to paint on the water tower. Jackie was pretty pissed about it. I'm surprised she didn't knock you into next week."

" Wait hold up. What exactly happened?"

" You haven't heard this story Caroline?"

" No."

" Well the gang here ended up going up to the water tower with the plan that they were going to paint a pot leaf on it. Eric along with Michael drew their version of a pot leaf on the water tower before Hyde here started to complain that the drawing didn't look like a pot leaf. Because of this he managed to talk Eric into getting back on the railing to fix the drawing. But Eric ended up falling off the water tower fracturing his right arm and receiving a concussion to go along with it thanks to Hyde."

" Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

" That isn't what i heard."

" Well you heard wrong!"

" You're just saying that because Jackie isn't here right now. If she was you would change your tune pretty quick."

" Would not!"

" Oh please. If you were to say that when she was here you would end up getting your butt kicked all over this apartment."

" I would not! She doesn't scare me!"

" Are you sure? Don't you remember a few weeks back when she was able to kick the apple off Michael's head with such accuracy? Remember how the apple had shattered into millions of pieces? Imagine that as your face."

Hearing Hyde let out a huff and his eyes looking back towards the television set a victory smile forms on Brooke's face.

" Still wasn't my fault."

" Fine."

" Fine!"

" Fine! Let's go before i change my mind."

" Wait who died and made you the boss?"

" Eric and Jackie did."

" What?"

" While she and Eric were away for the week Jackie put me in charge of looking after the rest of you saying i quote i love them all to death but at times they truly are dumbasses."

Everyone lets out a laugh as Hyde nods his head.

" Oh good god! She sounds like a Forman already. But since when has Jackie been the leader? I don't remember a group vote?"

" She has always been the leader since like ever. You guys have always followed after her lead when it came to just about everything. Eric goes along with everything Jackie ever asks or suggests because he loves her. The whole them getting married is proof of that. Michael,Fez,and Caroline are no offense but followers just like you. Well that was until i started dating Michael. Now he follows after my lead. Right sweetie?"

Looking to her right Brooke sees Kelso giving her a smile as he nods his head before she watches him lean towards her to whisper into her ear.

" I'll follow your cute butt anywhere."

With a bright smile forming on her face Brooke leans forward and gives Kelso a gentle kiss before pulling back to glance around at all the other members of the gang.

" Alright let's go."

Getting up from her seat Brooke grabs a hold of Kelso's hand before she leads him and the rest of the gang out of the apartment. Once she sees the last member of the gang leaving the apartment Brooke locks the apartment behind herself before she is lead down the hallway hand in hand by Kelso towards the stairs leading to the lower levels.

After a few trips around town consisting of stopping by the Hub to get a quick bite to eat along with a stop to a nearby local store that sold paint the gang had made their way to the water tower just as it got dark outside. Well all of the members of the gang had showed except for one. As they waited for Hyde to show up at the water tower looking over to her right Brooke started to become concerned for her boyfriend when she saw a nervous look across his face. Something she had only seen a few times before. The same look he had when he asked her to the prom so many years ago. The same look that he had across his face when he first asked her out on a date.

But why was this look on his face now? This was the question on Brooke's mind as she would glance over at Kelso. Unaware to her knowledge was Kelso was nervous because of the big moment he had been thinking about over the last few weeks. The moment when he would ask Brooke to marry him. Something that not only terrified him but also excited him at the same time. Terrified him because of the word marriage. But as he thought about it the terrifying feeling in his chest had slowly gone away as he thought about Brooke. Thought about how she always believed in him. Believed that he could do anything if he put his mind to it. Someone that was always by his side and made him just feel happy everyday.

The young couple's thoughts were snapped along with Fez's and Caroline's when a pair of headlights had slowly come up from the distance heading towards them. Once they had seen the headlights die down and the image of Hyde's El Camino coming into view the gang breathed a sigh in relief before they watched the El Camino come to a stop next to Kelso's van.

As she watches Hyde exit his El Camino with a paper bag in his hands raising up her hands to her hips Brooke sends a small glare in Hyde's direction.

" Where have you been?"

" Well we can't have a party without some entertainment."

Brooke watches as Hyde reaches into the bag before within seconds she sees him pulling out a 12 pack of beer. Shaking her head Brooke turns back towards Kelso as she grabs his hand and starts to lead him towards the water tower with everyone else following after them. Once she gets up to the ladder taking a deep breathe Brooke climbs up a few steps before she lets out a small gasp when she feels her legs being positioned on Kelso's shoulders. Giving her boyfriend a bright smile Brooke continues to climb up the water tower with Kelso and the rest of the gang following after her.

Once they reach the top for the next hour all that could be heard coming from the water tower was laughter from a group of teenagers. After a beer was drunk by each of the members of the gang soon after they got started doing what they came here to do. To fix the drawing on the water tower. Or well Hyde did anyways. After he attempted to get Fez to go up onto the railing to fix the drawing that idea was quickly shot down by Brooke and Caroline before everyone else watched as Brooke and Caroline bococked like a chicken towards Hyde. Something that caused not only for Kelso and Fez to laugh but Hyde to quickly conceded and get on the railings himself.

However as Fez and Caroline watched Hyde fix the image on the water tower unaware to their knowledge Kelso had secretly lead Brooke over towards the corner of the water tower with a paint can and brush in his hands before he proceed to paint in big letters Michael and Brooke forever. Something that caused Brooke's face to form a bright smile but her love for him to grow.

" That is so sweet Michael."

" Well it gets only better from here. I have a surprise for you. I just hope you like it."

" Michael i'm sure i'll love it. What is it?"

" Close your eyes."

" What?"

" Close your eyes. And don't open them until i tell you to."

As she closes her eyes unaware to her knowledge Kelso reaches into his back pocket taking out a small black box before he gets down to one knee. Slowly as he opens up the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring Kelso glances over to see Caroline covering her mouth with her hands and the other guys nodding their heads at him with smiles across their faces.

" Okay you can open your eyes now."

Slowly Brooke opens her eyes before she lets out a gasp as she sees Kelso kneeling before her with an engagement ring in his hand. With her eyes getting watery Brooke slowly locks eyes with Kelso as a smile forms on her face.

" Brooke will you marry me?"

" Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Without giving him a chance to react Brooke kneels down next to Kelso taking his head in her hands before she gives him a long passionate kiss as she hears everyone else letting out a cheer while Caroline lets out a squeal in joy. Breaking off the kiss Brooke sees Kelso looking towards her left hand before she gives him a smile and nod. Feeling her left hand being grabbed Brooke watches as Kelso puts the ring on her finger as she stands up before within seconds she is engulfed into a hug by Caroline.

" Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

" Can't breathe Caroline."

Releasing her embrace Caroline looks down towards Brooke's ring finger before she lets out a squeal of joy as she raises Brooke's hand to eye level.

" The ring is so pretty!"

As he watches Caroline engaging Brooke about her future wedding Kelso turns to look over his shoulder when he feels a hand slap the middle of his back. When he sees Hyde and Fez at his side a smile comes to Kelso's face before he watches Hyde extend a hand towards with a can of beer towards him. Taking the beer out of his hand Kelso receives a nod from Hyde before he watches Hyde raise another beer into the air.

" This causes for a celebration! To Brooke and Kelso!"

Everyone nods their heads before they each grab a beer and raise it up into the air.

" To Brooke and Kelso!"

As everyone else takes a sip from their beer cans reaching over Brooke wraps her arms around the back of Kelso's head before she gives him a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile across the ocean in the heart of Florida as the rest of the gang celebrated Brooke's and Kelso's engagement Eric and Jackie were enjoying their honeymoon. A surprise honeymoon provided to them by Red Forman. As the wedding reception had gotten underway halfway through greeting all of their guests and giving thanks to everyone that was congratulating them on getting married Eric and Jackie were quickly brought to the side by Red and Kitty before they were handed an envelope by Red. Once they opened the envelope and saw two plane tickets to Florida with a couple of hundred dollar bills inside bright smiles came to the newly weds faces before they engulfed the older Formans into hugs as they said their thanks. Once they heard Red and Kitty telling them that they already made sure that for the next week they wouldn't have to worry about work the newlyweds were quickly ushered away to the Vista Cruiser with the explanation that they needed to get started packing. That their plane leaves first thing in the morning.

Once they had arrived back in their apartment the newlyweds had quickly packed up a few bags of their things before they stripped each other of their clothes and made love in their bedroom for the first time in their marriage. A experience that they had to admit after was amazing just like what Brooke told them it would be. However it wasn't an experience they ever wanted to go through again.

The next morning as the couple boarded their plane expecting the worst after hearing stories that plane rides were uncomfortable and usually boring the couple was pleasantly surprised at their first experience on the plane. Not only wasn't it not uncomfortable but their trip wasn't boring either. All thanks to a young mom and her baby girl that was seated next to them. While Jackie was talking to the young mother about her baby girl in the seat next to her own Eric was seen with a wide smile on his face. The reason was simple. As he watched in the corner of his eye Jackie playing with the woman's baby with one hand her other hand was rubbing his leg up and down only getting lower. Another thing he reminded himself to remember that Jackie's hormones rose whenever she got around babies. Something he knew didn't go unnoticed by Jackie as she would look towards him every few minutes with a seductive smile. A smile that once they were not even half way through the plane trip the couple had sneaked away to one of the stalls before they each joined an exclusive club.

And their fun didn't stop there. Once the plane had landed and the couple said their goodbyes to the young woman after they had found a local hotel that was close to the ocean they didn't spare any time getting the other undressed before making love on their hotel bed. In fact for the next 5 days that was all they were doing. The occasional call for room service before they would quickly get back down to business. Going back and forth between the bed and the bath tub that was filled up with bubbles. But as the 6th day had come and the couple made love for what seemed like to them the 100th time in the last 5 days they quickly came to a decision that they should at least go out and explore Florida for the next day since Red and Kitty had gotten them the plane tickets.

Getting into some fresh summer clothing the young couple soon after exited out of the hotel before walking across the streets of Florida hand in hand. As explored Florida a smile came to each of their faces at seeing everyone else having fun all around them. From girls rollerblading down the streets in bikinis to a few teenagers surfing out in the water. Something that once they saw the young couple had quickly gone to a store to purchase two surf boards. With a quick stop back to their hotel the young couple had quickly made their way towards the ocean next to their hotel in their swim gear. Jackie in her signature blue bikini while Eric wore a pair of blue trunks that matched Jackie's bikini.

But before they could enter the water as she saw every guy that was on the beach staring at her with lustful eyes Jackie rolled her eyes at them before raising up her left hand displaying her wedding ring. She wasn't done however. Once she saw everyone still looking towards her direction Jackie pulled Eric towards her before proceeding to give him a long passionate kiss. But what made Eric jump during the kiss was when he felt Jackie's hands going into the back of his trunks before he felt her grasping his butt. Something that once he felt had him deepen the kiss before he proceed to do the same to her by sneaking his hands into her bikini trunks and grasping her butt. Once he did this Eric felt Jackie pull away from the kiss before a bright smile formed on her face.

With everyone else's eyes turning away from the scene Jackie let out a few giggles as she took her hands out of Eric's trunks before she lead Eric to the water with her surf board in her hands. Once they had gotten into the water and tried to mimic what they had seen from the other surfers before they soon realized that surfing was a lot harder than they thought. But they had fun none the less. One his first attempt Eric had managed to stay on a wave for a few seconds before losing his balance causing him to go flying off his board. Something that caused Jackie to laugh uncontrollably as she saw Eric come up from the water before he squirt some water out of his mouth. When it came to Jackie's turn she didn't fare any better. In fact she didn't last as long as Eric. However when she went flying from her board she didn't get to fall deep into the water due to Eric catching her in his arms. Something that caused Jackie to give him a deep kiss before their moment was broken up when they saw a group of surfers making their way towards them.

After the leader of the group Daniel introduced himself to the couple and offered to help teach them how to surf since he knew that they were tourists from past experiences the young couple quickly accepted his offer before for the next few hours they learned how to surf. In fact once they had learned a few surfing tricks from the surfers the young couple seemed like naturals. Each seemed to be able to ride the waves like any other surfer could. In fact they even knew how to adapt to different situations as they were given a larger surfboard that could be used for couples before the couple took turns holding the other as the other would steer them across the wave.

Once they had seen the group of surfers saw their goodbyes and the sun slowly start to set with a seductive smile across her face Jackie lead Eric through the water just out of eyesight from the remaining occupants from the beach before she proceeded to give him a long deep passionate kiss that quickly turned into more. In fact unaware to their knowledge as they made love in the water their swimming gear had quickly sailed away from them out of sight. Something that once they had seen caused them to panic before they miraculously made their way across the beach and back into their hotel room using only their surf boards to cover their bodies. A experience that once they had gotten back into their hotel room caused the young couple to laugh before Jackie jumped into Eric's arms and was carried over towards the hotel bed.

Their last day in Florida was memorable to say the least. Getting out of their hotel room and quietly sneaking out of the hotel despite a few occupants giving them looks from what had transpired yesterday that caused the young couple to smile sheeply at them the couple had a nice candle light dinner at one of the more fancier restaurants around before they proceeded to return back to their hotel room an hour before sunrise. Once the sun had started to set watching from the view of their hotel room with Jackie in his arms Eric watched the sun set in the ocean before he was given a passionate kiss.

With all of their things packed and a few souvenirs picked up for the rest of the gang that included a few necklaces with a head of a tickie that symbolized good luck the young couple had boarded their plane before taking the seats they had been seated at on their first flight. However on this trip what would be described as pure happiness by witnesses around them the young couple slept peacefully next to the other with their arms wrapped around the other. Jackie's head rested on Eric's shoulder as Eric's head leaned against her own with smiles across each of their faces.

 **Author's Notes: Just a few notes. Some of the reviews aren't showing up right now but i will answer them here. First and for most. This story is not even close to being done. The goal is to have at least 100 chapters. The second is yep screw Olicity. Its a cancer that has destroyed Arrow since espically i don't know maybe the main character of the show is suppose to be Oliver Queen. You know the Green Arrow or Arrow instead of Felcity. Mind as well call it the Felcity and friends show since she is the main character now. Thanks Uncle Giggle you fat bald headed prick. Okay i'm done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and more are on the way.**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow,KillOlicity**


	70. Red's Secret Admirer

Chapter 70: Red's Secret Admirer

With their vacation ending once their plane had landed Eric and Jackie made their way back into the apartment complex they were instantly surprised when they saw the rest of the gang waiting for them in their apartment with a welcome back banner. Something that not only caused the young married couple to laugh but for them to quickly bring each of their friends into a hug. But this was not the only thing that caused the couple to be shocked. Once Jackie had seen the engagement ring on Brooke's finger she had quickly engulfed Brooke into another hug congratulating her as Eric did the same with Kelso.

As everyone started to exchange stories about what had happened for the past week Eric and Jackie listened in with smiles on their faces at what they heard. Heard how the gang had gone up to the water tower to fix the pot leaf. Of how Kelso had proposed to Brooke then and there under the stars. But when it came time for Eric and Jackie to tell what had happened to them while they were on vacation the couple smiled sheepishly at the gang before their faces turned bright red when Brooke with a sly smile stated that they bonked each others brains out didn't you? Something that made everyone else in the room laugh before they were silenced when Jackie threatened to take back the souvenirs that she along with Eric had bought for them.

With interested eyes the gang watched as Jackie pulled out a few items from her's and Eric's bags before they were each handed the objects one apiece. A silver necklace with a theke attached and a concert shirt of their favorite bands. With everyone exchanging their thank yous to the couple after just a couple of minutes the newly weds watched as Brooke lead everyone out of their apartment stating that they needed to get some rest after their flight. Something that the couple was very grateful to Brooke for. Once they saw that the gang was gone the newlyweds had quickly made their way into their bedroom before they had fallen asleep quickly in the other's arms.

But once the next day had come things had slowly went the way they used to. Eric returned back to Pricemart and helped manage the store side by side with Red. Jackie returned back to the hospital and started manning the hallways and nursing staff with Kitty. Although on the first few days back each of the newly weds were seen with a smile that never left face by their co workers.

However as Eric and Jackie started to get back into their daily routines some changes were being made in the Forman household. In fact one of the biggest changes came just a day after Eric and Jackie returned from Florida when Laurie at dinner time made an announcement to her parents and Hyde. An announcement that she was offered a high paying job by another hospital. The only catch was the hospital was located in Denver,Colorado. That they need her decision by the end of the week for if she would accept the job.

Once she had made the announcement the table went silent for a few seconds before the older Formans began to question Laurie if she was considering taking the job. But the only answers they received was a simple i don't know from their daughter as she would glance back and forth between them and Hyde. While each of the older Forman knew what would happen if she did accept the job offer which included her moving far away from them each were also proud of their daughter. Proud to see her become into an adult. For her turning her life around when before they saw her as a spoiled brat. Well Kitty saw her that way anyways.

But as for Hyde when it came to his emotions he was at a crossroads. One part of him was also proud of Laurie. Proud of his girlfriend for receiving a promotion that she worked hard for. But another part of him was both sad and angry. Angry for hearing the news just now. Angry knowing no matter what he wouldn't have a say in the matter. Even though he was dating Laurie and their relationship was best described from both of them as complicated. But he was also sad for knowing he could lose her. Lose her to Denver,Colorado and her new job.

Once Eric and Jackie heard the news the next day they were both happy and saddened for the news. Happy that Laurie was able to get a higher paying job. But sad knowing they could be losing a family member to another state.

With each day passing by everyone watched as Laurie would look around her surroundings as if it would be the last time she would see them. This game them the identification on what direction she was leaning towards before Laurie announced at the end of the week that she had accepted the job offer.

This not only caused everyone in the gang and Forman household to suddenly help Laurie pack and prepare for her trip but for tension to build between Laurie and Hyde. Something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone. In fact you could cut the tension with a knife. But the tension had quickly died down just hours before Laurie's scheduled flight to Colorado when she had disappeared with Hyde into the basement. For what the older Forman didn't want to know but the rest of the gang had a good idea.

After giving a heartfelt goodbye to Laurie the month of September had come to a close. Now as the month of October had began some small changes start to take place for Eric and Jackie. For Jackie after Laurie's departure from the hospital added responsibilities were given to her. Responsibilities such as handling the nurse's schedule along with her own duties. Something that at first was a pain for Jackie as she tried to keep the nursing staff happy by giving them enough hours and needed days off but quickly became easy for her. Not only was she praised for her work but she was also given a small raise for the added responsibilities. Something that didn't bother Jackie one bit.

Meanwhile for Eric things at Pricemart had started to pick up. As business continued to get better the more work Eric had to put into his job. More work into keeping track of the stock numbers of products. More work of training new employees. Something that was starting to take its toll on him. Thankfully though he had his father right by his side and could simply be a foot soldier this time around instead of training the new employees himself. Something he was very grateful of having a job that he could work side by side with his father.

But on this given Friday Eric was in for a surprise in the form of a blonde haired cashier named Stacy. A new employee that Red had hired the week Eric was in Florida with Jackie on their honeymoon. The day started out normal as usual. When he got inside of the Pricemart building Eric had quickly punched in his time card before going over what needed to be done for the day with his father inside of Red's office. Just business as usually. Nothing out of the ordinary he thought in his mind. However if he was paying attention he would have noticed whenever he and his father were walking around the front of the store a pair of eyes would be following them.

Now fresh off getting off their lunch break Eric makes his rounds through the store with a clipboard in his hands as he goes over in his mind everything that was needed to be put on the shelves for the day with his father following right behind him. As Eric writes down notes about what still needed to get done Red looked around the store with a rare seen smile on his face. A smile of seeing the store in working order. His employees constantly working and not goofing off. Well most of them were anyways. When he would see the occasional flirting between a few of the younger employees in the store Red would let it go as they would remind him of what he was like when he was their age.

But as he looks over towards the cashiers someone catches Red's eye. Or more a pair of eyes that glance up towards him and Eric as she helps cash out an older woman at her register. Right as he sees the older woman take her leave and her lane being available Red watches as Stacy looks over in his direction with a smile before she gives him a small waive. Returning the smile and waive Red looks over to see Eric's head buried into his clipboard before he nudges him softly in the ribs.

" It looks like someone has their eye on you son."

" Dad i'm flattered by i'm already taken."

Red watches Eric raise up his left hand revealing his wedding ring while not taking his eyes away from the clipboard as Red shakes his head.

" No dumbass."

Looking up from his clipboard Eric watches Red nod his head over his shoulder before he looks over towards the cash registers to see Stacy smiling towards him.

" Huh she's cute. But i will always stick with Jackie."

" You are damn right you will!"

As he watches Red walk away muttering dumbass under his breathe Eric turns his attention back towards his clipboard to write a few more notes. Right as he finishes his notes and intends to follow after his father to the next aisle Eric glances over towards Stacy to see her eyes following someone through the store with a smile plastered across her face. Following her eyes Eric looks to see his father making his way to his office. For the next few seconds Eric glances back and forth between Stacy and Red before he lets out a small laugh. But then suddenly he stops as realization kicks in about what he is seeing.

" Eww. Oh god! Noooo."

Turning on his heels Eric quickly retreats to Red's office unaware that Stacy's eyes still remain glued to the office in search of Red. For the rest of his work day as he would go around the store to fulfill his duties to the store every time he would pass by the cashier's lines Eric would take the occasional glance over towards Stacy seeing her eyes surveying her surroundings as if she was searching for someone. Everytime he would see this Eric would gag before quickly making his way out of the area.

Now as his work shift ended and Eric walks through the apartment complex's hallways images from what he had seen throughout the day plague his mind. Opening up his apartment door these thoughts are snapped when he sees Jackie at the stove making dinner in a pair of shorts and her favorite rainbow colored shirt. Her pajamas for the evening.

Hearing the apartment door opening a smile comes to Jackie's face knowing that Eric had just gotten home. Without turning her attention away from the task at hand Jackie listens in as the apartment door closes before she hears footsteps approaching her. With seconds her smile widens when she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind before she feels someone giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey beautiful. Whatcha making?"

Turning her head Jackie gives Eric a quick gentle kiss before looking back to the stove.

" Hi sweetie. I'm just making some chicken to go with the salad that's on the table. Or what Michael would call rabbit food."

Eric lets out a small laugh as he leans his head on Jackie's shoulder to look towards the stove.

" Umm that looks delicious."

" Uh uh. It will be done for a few minutes. Take a seat at the table."

Giving Jackie a kiss on the cheek Eric makes his way to the table and takes a seat as he looks over towards Jackie with a smile. As he continues to stare at her the smile on his face only widens when he sees Jackie looking over her shoulder towards him with a bright smile.

" Oh that reminds me beautiful. Something really creepy happened today at work."

" Oh? And what would that be?"

" Well there is this new cashier named Stacy at the store. My dad hired her when we were in Florida. Anyways when my dad and I were doing our rounds around the store i might have seen her giving lovey dovey eyes towards my dad."

" Hmm.I guess your dad has a secret admirer then. It's not a big deal."

" Um beautiful that's not the creepy part. Stacy is our age. Maybe even younger."

" Ewww! She is like 30 years younger than your dad. It would be like making out with your grandfather."

" Okay didn't need that image in my head."

Eric listens in as Jackie lets out a small laugh before he watches her bring over a frying pan to the kitchen table.

" I think you will live."

" You know what? I think i will. Especially if i get to see your cute little butt in those shorts."

Leaning forward Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before she moves around him to her seat at the kitchen table.

" So how was your day? Did you have any interesting cases at the hospital?"

" Exactly i did. Let's just say it was enlightening to say the least."

Seeing the confused look across Eric's face Jackie gives him a smile as she starts to replay what happened to her today at the hospital in her mind.

" A patient was admitted today in a rather awkward position."

" Really? How so?"

Eric hears Jackie let out a giggle as she tries to suppress her laughter and keep her face serious.

" He had a lightbulb stuck up his butt."

" What?"

" The patient had a lightbulb up his butt. He claimed that he sat on it but he looked like he was high as a kite. But that wasn't the best part. By some miracle the light bulb was lighting up."

Hearing Eric letting out a laugh unable to suppress it anymore Jackie starts to laugh with Eric as they start to fill their plates up.

Waking up the next morning after going out for their morning run something that Jackie had managed to convince Eric to do with her despite not knowing that Eric was already sold as he would get to stare at her butt while she ran the couple had made their way over to Pricemart to do some grocery shopping. The reasons for this was simple. Not only did Eric get discounts for being an employee at the store but Jackie also wanted to see if what Eric told her yesterday was true about an employee there having a crush on her father in law.

Slowly as Jackie crossed off item after item off her grocery list she would send a smile towards Eric while she would look around towards the workers of the store in search for Stacy. Once every item was grabbed and their grocery cart was filled slowly Jackie lead Eric to the front of the store where the cashiers were located before she stopped in her tracks to look at Eric.

" Which one is Stacy?"

Taking a quick look around at each of the registers Eric stops Stacy before he points his right index finger at her.

" The blonde at register 3."

Looking over to where Eric is pointing his finger Jackie sees Stacy cashing out another couple before she glances over towards Eric.

" That's Stacy?"

" Yeah?"

" She's cute."

" Yeah but she isn't beautiful like you. Beautiful always beats cute any day."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a gentle kiss before she slowly leads him to Stacy's lane. As she nears the lane Jackie watches as Stacy looks over in her direction with a smile across her face before Jackie returns the smile.

" Hi Eric!"

" Oh hey Stacy."

" Getting your shopping done huh?"

" Yep getting it done with my wife here."

With her smile widening Stacy looks away from Eric to look at Jackie.

" So you're Jackie. I've heard so much about you."

" Only good things i hope."

Jackie glances over her shoulder towards Eric seeing him giving her a smile as she slowly unloads the shopping cart onto the register with the help of Eric.

" Yep. Eric is always talking about you."

" Really?"

" Yeah like all the time. I can see now that he wasn't over exaggerating about the stories he was telling about you. You are as pretty as in the stories."

" Thank you."

After a couple of minutes of getting their cart refilled and their items paid for Jackie leads Eric to the Vista Cruiser with a smile across her face.

" So that was Stacy huh? I like her. She seemed nice. Now are you sure that you saw her looking at your dad in a special way?"

" Yeah. I swear beautiful. When she thought nobody was looking she would send him lovey dovey eyes. It was creepy."

" I think you are just imagining it. I mean why would she do that anyways? She is younger than us."

As they near the Vista Cruiser suddenly Jackie's eyes go wide before she stops in her tracks.

" Shoot! I forget to pick up some shampoo for myself. I'll be right back."

Reaching over Jackie hands the shopping cart off to Eric before she turns on her heels and heads back into the store. Not even after a few seconds of entering into the store Jackie hears her name being called out from one of the aisles before she looks over to see Red approaching her.

" Hi Mr Forman."

" Hello Jackie. What are you doing here?"

" Oh Eric and I needed to do some grocery shopping. Saturday is usually our grocery shopping day."

" Wait Eric made you come in here all alone!"

" What? Oh no. I just forgot to grab some shampoo for myself. Eric is outside loading the groceries into the car."

" Well alright then. My foot doesn't need to go up his ass this time."

" No not this time Mr Forman. Oh that reminds me. Can you tell Mrs Forman that Eric and I will be over later tonight for our weekly family dinner?"

" Yeah i can do that. I'll see you in a few hours then. Got to keep everyone here from slacking off first."

Jackie lets out a few giggles as he starts to walk away into the store.

" Okay. We will see you and Mrs Forman in a little while."

For the next couple of minutes Jackie walks down each aisle looking for the aisle that contains the item she seeks unaware of a small conversation that is taking place at the front of the store between Red and Stacy. Once she finds the aisle she is seeking a bright smile forms on Jackie's face before she slowly makes her way down the aisle looking across the shelves.

" There you are."

Stopping in her tracks Jackie reaches over and grabs a bottle of her favorite shampoo before she snaps her head forward when she hears a small scream. With wide eyes Jackie watches as Red suddenly appears in front of the aisle before she watches him quickly make his way over towards her with a horrified look across his face. Before she has a chance to speak Jackie hears a familiar female voice calling out in front of her as in the corner of her eye she watches Red move behind her.

" Mr Forman! Please let me explain!"

Jackie watches as suddenly Stacy appears in front of the aisle before Jackie glances back and forth between Red and Stacy for the next few seconds. As she looks towards each of their faces seeing a look of shock and horror across Red's face while Stacy's face shows panic Jackie puts two and two together.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me."

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow,KillOlicity**


	71. Haunted House

Chapter 71: Haunted House

Once she had been seen arriving outside of Pricemart with a look of horror across her face by Eric quickly rushing over Jackie explained to Eric what had just happened inside. That she had just witnessed his father running to her for help with Stacy chasing after him. Something that not only shocked Eric to the core knowing that his suspicions were correct but for him to question what exactly happened inside of the store and if she caused Stacy any harm due to his knowledge of her new found ninja skills. As he stood in silence Eric listened in as Jackie told him that his father told her that he was just having a small conversation with Stacy when she grabbed his hand before she leaned forward towards him as if ready to kiss him. But before anything could happen he broke off contact with her and rushed through the aisles looking for her.

As they drove back home having a discussion on what they should do about the matter the couple came up blank on what to do. Since they knew Stacy couldn't be fired for having a crush on someone even if that someone was related to them due to it being wrong the couple remained stumped on what to do. As they neared their apartment lost in their own minds trying to figure out a solution to this unique problem a devilish smile came to Jackie's face before she declared she had a idea. A idea to solve their little problem.

When she explained her idea to Eric a smile came to his face before he declared that she was a genius. That her plan was bulletproof. Not only would it cause Stacy to focus on someone else but it would also help out another member of the gang forget about someone else. All they needed to do was convince him to go along with it. But this task seemed near impossible for them once they arrived at the Forman residence hours later for their weekly family dinner.

While keeping some of the more important details to themselves including Stacy's crush on Red after pleading with Hyde at dinner the young couple had finally managed to convince him to go out on a date with Stacy. Well almost a date. He had to ask her out first. Something that made Hyde a little furious before Eric and Jackie had to plead with him all over again.

The next day as they hide away behind a few aisles with Brooke and Kelso by their side after they had heard the news about Red's secret admirer from Jackie earlier in the morning the couples watched as Hyde made his move. Well almost all of them did. Kelso was too busy playing with a customized Kiss alarm clock. With interested eyes the group watched as Hyde tried to play it cool and ask out Stacy before Eric's and Jackie's plan backfired instantly when they witnessed Stacy shaking her head before she shyly pointed a finger towards the back of the store where Red happened to be standing talking to an employee. After seeing Hyde glance back and forth between Stacy and Red for a few seconds each member of the group's eyes widened when they heard Hyde letting out a laugh before he put two and two together and a shocked look came across his face. What they witnessed next made Jackie facepalm herself when Hyde went up to Red with a hand raised up before he said out loud you dog.

But when Eric walked into work the next day that was when he discovered that the gang's Stacy problem as solved. However it wasn't solved by any of the members of the gang but by Stacy herself. Solved when Eric walked into his father's office before he was told that Stacy had quit earlier this morning saying that things were too weird for her. Something that once he heard had Eric breathe a sigh in relief before he got started working.

As the month of September started to come to a close the gang said its goodbyes to a few members of their large family. It first all started when the moving trucks had arrived at Brooke's old home. Within a few hours after arriving the moving trucks were loaded to the brink full of her parents things leaving her old home completely empty before as she fought back tears in her eyes Brooke said her goodbyes to her parents. But the moment that made a smile come to Brooke's face and her sadness to drift away for a short period of time was when she saw her father noticing the engagement ring on her finger. Something that her mother did not notice yet. A event that after she witnessed her father bringing her future husband into a hug before she heard him whisper to take care of her in Kelso's ear.

But this was not the only event that took place once October started to come into view. Another heartfelt goodbye was given to someone who recently had rejoined their gang. Donna left for Madison. A event that the gang would have celebrated a couple of months ago before she had a change of heart. But this didn't stop the gang from teasing her as she left. Once she started to get on her scheduled bus that would take her to Madison the gang started to tease Donna for all ears to hear. Something that made Donna blush bright red as she mumbled oh my god as she made her way through the bus while covering her face. Teasing her saying have fun at school sweetie. Don't forget to use protection. Keep your eyes open and not your legs.

Now as October got underway one thing was on the mind of the gang. What were they going to do this year for Halloween? In past years they had gone over to their old elementary school which almost caused a full out fight to break out between two couples. They had gone to the movies to see a new horror movie that had just come out before the guys attempted to scare the girls to death. A event that had major consequences for the guys. Well almost all the guys. Eric was able to avoid Jackie's wraith when he used a few of his get out of trouble cards.

But this year they didn't know what to do. However as everyone else tried to come up with ideas for what to do there was only one thing on the mind of one particular member of the gang. Lots and lots of candy. In fact his candy stash was stocked up like it had never been before. Once he crossed off the last day of September off his calendar Fez had quickly raced over to Pricemart knowing what a few of the shelves would be stocked with. And sure enough his suspicions were correct. In fact a few of the shelves were being stocked with candy as he entered the store.

When he saw this Fez's eyes had lit up. Lit up with the look of happiness along with something else that everyone else couldn't really figure out. Well that was until they saw Fez race over towards the shelves with a shopping cart before he loaded the cart up with bags of candy. It was then they knew what that look was. The look of pure craziness.

But as slowly the month went on by the gang kept pondering what to do when suddenly a idea came to them. A idea that they should do a haunted house. But where to do it came their next problem. They couldn't do it at the apartment complex. So where? That was when suddenly it came to them. They could do a haunted house at the Forman residence. Something that once they asked was quickly agreed to by Red after he reminded Kitty about what happened last year while she tried to protest. The memory of having a clean the house after a few trick or treaters decided to egg the house when Kitty had given them an apple instead of candy. A mistake Red was going to make sure never happened again.

That was when the gang started to get to work. Each day after work the girls would start to make a few costumes for themselves and their other halves while the guys got to work on how to make the haunted house. The ideas they came up with brought sinister smiles to their faces as they thought about the scared kids that would run away from the scene. But their ideas were not quickly agreed to. Once the girls had seen what the guys were planning they had quickly come to terms with the guys about their ideas for the haunted house. They could do them under a few rules. Rule number 1 was if a little girl was seen they would not under any circumstances scare her. They would instead have one of them lead her around the house to where the candy was being stored. Rules number 2 was just the same as number 1. The only difference was if the children going over to the haunted house were younger than 5. With these terms agreed to the guys had quickly gotten to work making their haunted house at the Forman residence.

While Eric,Hyde,and Red started making the design they had written on a few pieces of paper that consisted of the whole driveway being used Fez and Kelso got started making the background. A background of each area the kids would be entering. Designs that were painted on a few pieces of paper by Fez that looked so lifelike. Especially at night.

Once the day before Halloween had come after all their hard work the haunted house was complete. A haunted house with 4 different sections in it. The first section consisted of pictures of a dark forest. A forest that had all sorts of scary faces that would appear on the trees once a shine of light would hit them. The next section would lead all those that entered into a dark hay field. A field that just screamed out creepy before leading into the 3rd section. A section showing a lab surrounded by thunder and lightening. But the last section was the most terrifying. The section that was apart of the garage. A small lair that looked like a dungeon.

As the next morning had come a wide smile came to each of the gang's faces as they knew what they would be doing later that night. Making yet another memory while they scared the heck out of some kids. With everyone's work day going painfully slow each member of the gang watched a nearby clock with interest until they bolted for the exit immediately after seeing that their shifts had ended. With everyone quickly returning to their apartments to grab their costumes each member of the gang had quickly gotten dressed into their new attire for the night before making their way to the Forman residence.

When they arrived they watched as a sinister smile came to Red's face when he saw the costumes they were each wearing. Jackie and Caroline dressed up as witches. Kelso dressed up as Frankenstein while Brooke dressed up as his wife. Hyde in a scarecrow suit with makeup across his face that blended in with the costume. And Eric dressed up as a zombie. But they were still missing the last thing to complete their costumes. Something that each applied that made their costumes even more scarier than they already were before they took their positions in the haunted house.

And one of their first victims had quickly come in the form of a group of older kids. The same kids that had last year egged the Forman residence. It all started when one of the kids in the group claimed out loud that the house wasn't even scary before another voice was heard from another member of the group to go inside then if it wasn't scary. Sucking up the courage in him the boy had lead the small group into the house.

Once they had entered and started to slowly walk forward with their flash lights shining bright and their grip on their candy bags tightening the group had suddenly stopped and jumped back in surprise when a light had hit one of the trees to reveal a face staring straight at them. With their hearts pounding the group had slowly kept on going before they came across the next section. A section that they knew what to expect. A hay field with a hanging scarecrow in the deep center of the small room. A scarecrow that the group had slowly made their way from without their eyes never leaving the scarecrow for a single second.

But as they exited into the 3rd section that was when the group had quickly come to a stop when they heard the sound of thunder all around them. As they slowly moved forward that was when their eyes widened when they saw them. Frankenstein sleeping on a gurney with a woman dressed in white hovering over him as she stroked his head lovingly. Something that the boys had only pushed each other forward in an attempt to get the one closest to them to go first when they saw the woman glancing over towards them with a sinister smile. A smile that sent goosebumps up their arms.

With each kid quickly having a conversation that ended with they had already come too far to turn back without any candy now. Quickly moving around the gurney and woman in white the small group had made their way to the last section that they knew was the Forman's garage before they stopped in their tracks when they heard a sinister laugh. As they looked over to their right each member of the group's eyes widened when they saw them. A witch stirring a very large pot that had a green glow and steam coming out while another stood next to her mumbling what they could hear a spell. But what happened next made each member of the group jump up in surprise when they saw the witches snap their heads quickly in their direction before one of the witches started a chant.

" It is now time to set you free! Arise great one! Rise!"

Suddenly the group let out a scream when a zombie had quickly risen out of the pot before making its way towards them. Without wasting a second the group had quickly raced out of the room into the next section as they heard a witch laugh in the background. But the next section also caused them to scream when they suddenly saw Frankenstein sit up from his gourney before he slowly walked towards them. As they ran around him dropping their candy bags in the progress the group had quickly run back into the next section. But as they passed the scarecrow one member of their group wasn't so lucky when the scarecrow came to life and grabbed a hold of the kid's shoulder before he let out an eardrum piercing scream. A scream that could be heard throughout the neighborhood before he quickly ran out of the room screaming wait for me to his friends.

As they hear the boy's screams getting lower and lower until they fade into the distance the gang lets out a laugh before Jackie and Caroline go and collect the latest candy bags to add to their collection. Once they have retrieved all of the bags of candy Jackie and Caroline had quickly made their way back into the garage before they opened up the back door of the garage and rounded the corner to see Fez eating away at the bags of candy they acquired all ready that night with a wide smile across his face.

" How are you doing Fezzy?"

Seeing Fez giving them a thumbs up as his smile widened Jackie and Caroline let out a small laugh before they return to their positions in the garage closing the back door behind themselves.

 **Author Notes: Hey peoples. I will be honest with all of you. Almost didn't post this update today. If you watch NCIS then stop reading this Author Notes now unless you want spoilers. After last nights episode of being let down to not see Tony and Ziva end up together i was what you would say more than pissed off. It basically was the same exact thing that happened when Uncle Guggie decided to kill off Laurel Lance and offically turn Arrow into the Felciity and Friends show. But then as i read a interview that the show writer had given on yahoo my mood was greatly brightened and my rage turned into happiness when i rewatched a few scenes and found that not only did they hint that Ziva was alive but it became more clear when a few facts were given out in the last half and hour of the episode that you could have missed. Facts such as a body had not been found in the rumble and Tony's dialogue with Gibbs at the end of the episode. Key words such as Ziva loves Paris when if she was truly dead he would have said Ziva loved Paris. The interview only proved my theory correct when the director had basically in a smart way basically said she was alive without revealing it when questions about what i said above were asked. So here is a new chapter for everyone here. Go Tiva! But still fuck Olicity!**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow,KillOlicity**


	72. Las Vegas

Chapter 72: Las Vegas

With Halloween night coming and going in a flash for every member of the gang except for Caroline whom had a sugar crazy Fez to deal with the rest of the night as the month of November came into view none were aware of how eventful the month would become. That the month would be full of surprises. It all started with Brooke and Kelso. Started when Brooke throughout October thought of how she and Kelso should get married. Did she want to have a traditional wedding like Eric and Jackie had? If so would she be able to handle the pressure of having to look at her mother as she would be sent a disapproval look? But then a thought came to her on Halloween night when she was waiting for yet another victim to enter into the haunted house. There was another way. A way out so to speak. All she had to do was find the right moment to suggest her idea to her future husband.

And sure enough the moment came the next day as she sat next to Kelso on their apartment couch with the rest of the gang gathered around them watching television. As she looks down to her engagement ring a smile comes to Brooke's face before she looks over towards Kelso.

" Michael?"

" Yeah babe?"

" What do you want to do for our wedding?"

" Whatever you want to do baby. Why?"

" Well i want to marry you but i'm worried."

" About your scary mom?"

" Yeah. I know that my father will be happy for us. He likes you but i'm not too sure my mother will be. So i was thinking instead of having to deal with that drama that we elope? Get officially married somewhere like Las Vegas. That way we could have our honeymoon there and enjoy the scenery."

" If that's what you want then that is what we will do."

" Good then it's settled. We will get married in Las Vegas next weekend."

Taking her eyes away from Kelso with a smile on her face Brooke glances around to look at the rest of the gang.

" What about you guys? You in for a trip to Las Vegas?"

" I have some vacation time that i need to use from Pricemart. So i'm in. What about you beautiful? You in for a trip to Las Vegas?"

" Heck yeah. I wouldn't miss Brooke's and Michael's wedding for the world. I also have some vacation time that you're mother is pushing me to take. Hyde?"

" Yeah i'm in man. I'm done for a trip to Las Vegas. Go play a few card games at some of the casinos and take some money from the man. Caroline?"

" I can get my boss to give me some time off. Fezzy?"

" As long as i get to bring candy i'm in."

Everyone lets out a laugh before they continue to watch television with smiles across their faces. The following Monday with every member having a mission to get time off from work by their respective bosses each member of the gang once they arrived at work went straight to their bosses requesting the time off. And sure enough every member of the gang was given the time off from work. In fact what made Hyde laugh was when Leo had told him that he was down for a trip to Las Vegas and would close up the Photo Hut for the weekend. All they had to do now was figure out how they were going to get there.

This problem was quickly solved when everyone had gotten out of work and regrouped in Eric's and Jackie's apartment. With everyone letting out a small laugh hearing that not only did each of their bosses give the same answer that they could have the rest of the week off since they earned it but Leo was coming with them claiming he was done for a trip to Las Vegas the gang quickly had a conversation on their transportation plans. After a quick discussion with driving there thrown out the window due to it taking too long the gang had returned back to their homes to pack once it was decided that they would fly to Las Vegas the following morning.

And sure enough luck was on their side once they had arrived into the airport to find a flight leaving for Las Vegas shortly. Something Jackie told Brooke that it meant good luck. Like it was as if she was destined to marry Kelso. With a long plane ride that was surprising quick for Eric and Jackie due to them mostly sleeping or listening to music with each other for the trip they finally arrived in Las Vegas. And what they saw along with the rest of the gang took their breathe away. Large structures as far as their eyes could see. Advertisements and billboards on every street corner. Pedestrians walking around in some of the most bizarre outfits. Some which caused the gang to just laugh out loud once they saw them. Outfits such as cowboys to even a space man.

But the gang had a mission to accomplish before they would start to have their fun around Las Vegas. A mission Eric and Jackie code named Operation Vegas. The first step find a hotel to stay at. This step was quickly accomplished when each couple along with Hyde and Leo had gotten a separate room inside of a hotel next to a very large casino. Next step find a chapel to have Brooke's and Kelso's wedding ceremony at. This also became surprisingly simple when one of the locals inside of the hotel had told the gang where they could find one as they eat their dinner in the hotel. But the wedding would come tomorrow. With it getting late and them still tired from their flight the gang went their separate ways into their hotel rooms for the night. But while everyone else slept two members of the gang remained awake. Brooke and Eric.

While Brooke remained awake for being excited for what the next day would bring Eric was awake for another reason. A reason that he knew would bring a smile to his wife's face. Just after he knew that Jackie had fallen asleep as quietly as he could Eric grabbed a hold of a nearby phone that had been resting on a nightstand next to the bed before he quietly called the reception desk and ordered something special for Jackie,Brooke,and Caroline. A nice massage before they could get to refresh inside of a sauna room. Things that the hotel gladly provided to all of its customers that were willing to spend the extra cash for some added happiness. Something that Eric had no problem doing if it brought a smile to Jackie's face.

And Eric's expectations were met the next morning. As they had breakfast with the rest of the gang with a smile across his face Eric told Jackie along with the rest of the girls that they had an appointment to keep when Jackie had asked everyone what they wanted to do first. When he was asked why that was when Eric witnessed a bright smile form on Jackie's face when he told her that she along with the rest of the girls had an appointment with the hotel's masseuse to get a massage before they could refresh inside of the hotel's sauna room. After giving Eric one of the longest kisses in her young life Jackie quickly steered Brooke and Caroline away towards the receptionist's desk while Brooke and Caroline said their thanks to Eric.

As the girls received their massages and started to feel completely relaxed a couple of miles down the road the guys were exploring the city. Exploring the city to see what other fun this city could bring besides going to a casino. Their search of the city brought them many results on things they could do. Besides the number of casinos the guys had found that the city had many dance clubs as well. Dance clubs that once the girls would catch wind of would have them accompany them too. But the guys also found one spot they would have the girls accompany them too if they decided to go to a dance club. A building off to the side that produced a product called laser tag. Something that once the guys saw had them immediately go inside before they payed for a few games once they knew what kind of game it was. A game made for them.

After just a couple of hours of exploring the city and having their own fun playing laser tag the guys had returned back to the hotel to find the girls waiting for them with bright smiles on their faces. Well almost all of them. The look Jackie had on her face made Eric cringe when she whispered in his ear that she was going to make him scream out her name for the rest of the day and night. Something that brought a wide smile to Eric's face before his smile slowly faded away when Brooke declared that since everyone was back they needed to go to a chapel to get herself and Kelso married. That was why they were there to begin with. They could then after have a mini vacation.

With a trip over to the small chapel that they were told about yesterday the guys waited patiently by the altar while the girls prepared Brooke for her wedding. Prepared her by getting her bouquet of flowers along a white veil to cover her face. Although it did take a while for them to find the objects. In fact Jackie had to quickly leave the chapel and travel down the street to get Brooke the flowers.

But it was all worth it in the end when Jackie witnessed the ceremony take place along with Eric and the rest of the gang. Witnessed Brooke and Kelso being married before she was shocked when she listened to Kelso asking if he could give his vows. Something that shocked everyone in the room including Brooke. What Jackie heard made tears come to her eyes as she listened in to Kelso giving his vows to Brooke while she locked eyes with Eric remembering the vows he had given to her. When she heard Kelso coming to the end Jackie mouthed i love you over to Eric before she received the same before the biggest smile came to her face.

With their marriage now official after being suggested by Hyde that they should celebrate their new marriage by going to a casino to have some fun now Brooke and Michael Kelso had led the gang into a nearby casino. As they entered into the casino each member of the gang's eyes widened when they saw what the inside of the casino looked like. The one word that came to them was fancy. That the place looked like it was built for celebrities and other important people. Red carpets were laid out across the ground everywhere. The sound of slot machines going off along with crowds of people talking echo through the building.

While Hyde had made his way over towards a blackjack table with a large amount of chips in his hands with the gang Eric and Jackie had managed to sneak off to explore the rest of the casino hand in hand. As they come up to a large area that is full of slot machines and just a mere eye shot away from the blackjack tables Eric and Jackie come to a stop in front of a very large slot machine. Letting go of Jackie's hand Eric reaches into his pocket taking out a quarter before he raises his hand up towards the coin slot. Right as he is about to put the quarter into the machine Eric grabs a hold of Jackie's hand and gives it a small squeeze before he watches Jackie turn to look at him.

" You're my lucky charm."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward giving Eric a gentle kiss before she watches him insert the quarter into the machine. As she feels her hand being raised up and put on the slot machine's lever Jackie's smile widens before she laces her fingers together with Eric's.

" Ready beautiful?"

" Ready."

At the same time the young couple pulls down the lever before they close their eyes. As they hear the machine circling through the images the couple can't help to think what are the chances when suddenly both of their eyes pop wide open when they hear the machine going off like crazy. Looking over towards the top of the machine seeing it blinking winner with the words play for 500,000 dollars Eric's and Jackie's eyes go even wider with a smile coming across each of their faces before in a sudden move Jackie jumps into Eric's arms and gives him a kiss as a group of people along with workers of the casino come to congratulate them.


	73. Las Vegas Adventures

Chapter 73: Las Vegas Adventures

For the rest of the night that they had spent at the casino Eric and Jackie in their minds felt like they were celebrities. Wave after wave of people would come over to congratulate them on winning big at the slots. Well big was a major understatement. They had won huge! A half of a million dollars. Well they thought anyways. Once they had met with the owner of the casino and had a private chat with him in his office they quickly found out that they didn't win half of a million dollars. Technically due to government taxes they would only be leaving Las Vegas with a little more than 100,000 thousand dollars. Something that although disappointed the couple at first knowing they weren't walking away with a half of a million dollars left them still satisfied knowing they would be leaving Las Vegas still with a ton of money that opened up so many possibilities.

Possibilities such as buying the first house that they liked without the worry of what it cost. Maybe paying the bank to get the Burkhart residence back? Perhaps saving the money and use it at a later date to send any future child of theirs to college. So many endless possibilities were opened.

Seeing the amount of attention that they were being given after being given a check by the owner of the casino for the money that was owed to them Eric and Jackie quickly steered the rest of the gang out of the casino and down the streets of Las Vegas. But from there the night was just beginning. Despite their best efforts to avoid a few of the streets they knew had a few dance clubs on the guys were quickly steered inside of first dance club the girls had seen. But not all was lost. In fact the guys enjoyed themselves. Especially when they heard the intense music that started to play on the dance floor before the girls started to grind against their respective partners with a look of lust across their faces. A scene too hot for this story.

The guys would soon however have their revenge the next day against the girls. Or so they thought anyways. But first they had to wake up and get out of bed. Something that was insanely difficult for the guys to do especially with the scene that was before them. Not only did each have a bad hangover that was giving them the worst headaches of their young life but each had a gorgeous naked woman lying next to them. Even Hyde had a woman. But who was she was a question that Hyde didn't have an answer to. Well it was until the woman woke up and started to explain to him in detail what had happened the previous night. Details that made Hyde's eyes widen along with him letting out a laugh.

Things such as him along with the rest of the gang getting kicked out of the nightclub when they started to sing karaoke. At first it was all fun and games until Eric started to do a solo on a stage for Jackie. But a few people didn't like his singing and decided to try to remove him from the stage before Jackie had popped up on the stage and in her words used some crazy moves to knock the two gentlemen out. From there security was called and they were removed from the club before she followed after them.

But that was when they saw them entering her club. The club she works at and decided to follow in after them to make sure nothing bad would happen to them. At that point Hyde stopped the woman and asked her a few questions he had on his mind. Questions such as what is her name and what club. The woman answered him with a smile on her face that her name is Sam and the club they entered was a strip club. Although it has been mistakened for a dance club all the time due to the name of the club.

Once he heard this information everything started to come back to Hyde. The memory of entering the club along with the rest of the gang. The memory of having a couple of drinks with everyone as they toasted to Brooke's and Kelso's marriage. Memory of the gang just hanging out at a table sharing laughs before each of the couples had scattered away slowly. First starting with Eric and Jackie when he had seen Jackie whisper something into Eric's ear and quickly lead him to a back room after she had come back to the table from talking with one of the dancers. This was followed by a drunken Kelso getting up on one of the stages before he started to do his best impressions of what the dancers were doing for Brooke as she laughed and threw singles at him. But that was when he saw her.

Sam approaching the table before for the first time in a long time he just talked with a female without the goal of sex. Just ended up exposing secrets he had never shared with anyone. Not with Donna or Laurie. That for some odd reason he felt attached to her. Then before he knew it he lead her back to his hotel room and made love to her on the bed unaware of another occupant that was passed out on the floor. An occupant that quickly snapped Hyde out of his thoughts when he saw him popping his head up from the ground to the bed. Something that not only shocked him but shocked Sam but surprisingly not too the point where she would cover herself up. A little thing that confused Hyde before he shrugged it off and looked down towards Leo before they talked casual as if nothing was awkward. Something Sam thought was odd but decided to keep it to herself.

For the rest of the guys things were less awkward. While Fez would nursed back to health by Caroline a couple of rooms down from them in separate rooms Brooke and Jackie had other plans for their man. Plans that consisted of a don't disturb sign to be quickly put on the outside of their doors and Brooke and Jackie to tell Eric and Kelso that they knew the perfect cure. That they would quote bang the headache out of them before each felt a weird feeling as if someone else had just said the same phrase as them at that moment.

Once lunchtime had come Hyde watched as the gang regrouped with him slowly at the hotel's lobby. But he noticed something was different about them. That not only were Jackie and Brooke standing even closer to Eric and Kelso's side than usually but well satisfied smile was across their faces. But he finally was able to figure out why when he looked towards Eric's and Kelso's faces seeing a goofy smile across each of their faces. Hyde was quickly snapped out of his silence state however when Jackie had noticed Sam sitting next to him at his table. With quick introductions Hyde along with Sam watched with wide eyes as the two couples quickly munched down a meal they had just ordered in record time. While he watched Hyde couldn't help but be amazed at what he was seeing as in his stunned state he asked where Caroline and Fez were. As she continued to eat her meal Jackie told Hyde that they were still up in there hotel room. That i guess they have bad hangovers before Brooke cut in saying Caroline should have done what they suggested. They would feel alot better after before the girls let out a laugh.

But then the question of what they should do today came to the minds of everyone at the table. But the guys already had an idea of what to do. To do something that they knew they would have fun doing with their girlfriends. To dominate their girlfriends at a game they had just played yesterday. With everyone deciding to see if Caroline and Fez were feeling good enough to go out the gang had made their way back up to the floor that Caroline's and Fez's hotel room was on before the gang came to a stop while Jackie and Brooke let out a laugh when they noticed the do not disturb sign on the door handle.

This however did not stop the group from having their fun. While Jackie and Brooke were lead down the street by Eric and Kelso while Hyde and Sam followed after them from behind neither were aware of what their husbands had planned until they were finally lead into a building just a couple of roads down from the hotel. What they saw not only made them raise and eyebrow to each of their husbands but for them to break out in uncontrollable laughter when they saw the laser tag gear that a few young kids were wearing. But their laughter quickly died down when they were given the same gear to wear as the young kids by one of the workers. Gear that once that had put on made them not only feel uncomfortable but a frown come to their faces.

Seeing a frown come to each of their wife's faces causes Eric and Kelso to let out a laugh before they suddenly stop laughing when they see Jackie and Brooke look towards them with a small glare and their hands on their hips.

" Are you finished?"

" Oh come on beautiful. You make the most adorable laser tag player ever!"

With her glare disappearing a smile starts to form on Jackie's face as she approaches Eric before she stops a few feet away from him and looks down to the gear she is wearing.

" Are you sure? I feel dorky."

" You? Never. Beautiful,smart,and funny. But never dorky."

With her smile widening Jackie wraps her arms around the back on Eric's neck before she proceeds to give him a kiss to only be stopped when the chest plate she has on hits Eric's and keeps them at arm's length. Letting out a huff Jackie unwraps her arms from around Eric's neck and crosses her arms as she watches Eric taking a few steps to her side. Right when she turns her head to look towards his direction Jackie doesn't get a chance when she feels Eric capturing her lips with his before she reaches up and holds his head steady as she kisses him back.

Seeing Eric and Jackie having their own private moment brings a smile to Brooke's face before she looks over to Kelso with a puppy dog eye look.

" So what do you think Michael? Do i look dorky?"

" Yep."

" Michael!"

Hyde and Sam let out a small laugh as they see Brooke crossing her arms while Kelso raises his hands into the air in mock surrender.

" What it's true. But who said it's a bad thing. I mean dorky can be sexy. Especially when you dress up in your sexy little librarian outfits."

Brooke lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head at Kelso before a bright smile forms on her face.

" Michael those are my work clothes. I'm required to wear them everyday i go to work."

" I'm still going with what i said. Especially if you wear your sexy glasses."

" Michael those are my….oh nevermind. Come here."

Quickly rushing over Brooke follows in Jackie's example and gives Kelso a kiss right as he reaches her side. Breaking off the kiss Brooke looks over her shoulder to see Hyde and Sam staring at them before she gives them a confused look.

" Hey where's your guys's gear?"

" I'll pass man."

Breaking off their kiss Eric and Jackie look over towards Hyde.

" Oh come on man. Why don't you want to play?"

" I have my reasons Forman. One you guys look like a human experiment gone horribly wrong."

Jackie lets out a huff as she crosses her arms over her chest before she sends Hyde a glare.

" And your other reason Steven?"

" Umm…."

" See! You can't even come up with another reason!"

" I was getting to it! I have weak ankles."

" More like chicken ankles."

" What!?"

" You heard me. I said chicken ankles. All you need now is a beak and some feathers and your transformation would be complete."

" Oh yeah!"

" Yeah!"

" Fine! I'll play!"

" Fine!"

With her glare slowly disappearing Jackie watches Hyde stomp over towards the front desks with Sam following behind him before she looks over to Eric with a bright smile.

" What?"

" I knew i could get him to cave."

" But how?"

" If you call him out on things or confront him about something Steven always caves. Just think about it sweetie. The water tower incident. His relationship with Laurie. Our little trip to the dentist's office when Fez's tooth was bothering him. Anytime Steven is confronted about something he caves."

" Well to be honest he caves in when you confront him about things beautiful. I love you but when you are angry you scare the crap out of me. That's why i try to stay on your good side at all times."

Jackie lets out a small laugh before she gives Eric a bright smile.

" And because i can kick your butt now."

" Now? You have always been able too."

Jackie lets out another laugh before she gives Eric another kiss as she sees in the corner of her eye Hyde marching back over towards them with Sam following behind him. As she sees a worker coming over and handing Hyde and Sam the gear they would need to play a grin comes to Jackie's face before she watches Hyde and Sam put on their gear. Right as she sees Hyde get his gear on and look her direction Jackie's grin only widens.

" There you happy? I'm dressed up like a dork just like you and Forman now."

" Oh stop being a baby."

" Okay guys and gals how many of you are there in your party?"

Jackie takes her eyes away from Hyde before she looks over to see a worker looking over towards them as she sees Brooke and Kelso walking over towards them.

" Our party?"

" Yeah? You guys are with the birthday party right? Over in one of the back rooms we are having a birthday party being thrown for one of the kids here. I figured you are with them."

" Oh no. We just came in here."

" Okay well we have a game that will be happening in a few minutes. Since there is 6 in your group we could have all of you be on one team and the kids be on the other. Or if you prefer since i sense some bad blood between a few of you that we could split each of you up into two teams to team up with a few of the other kids? The choice is up to you."

The gang glances towards each other for a quick second before their silence is broken when Hyde points a finger at Jackie.

" No way i'm being paired with the midget."

" Well i guess that settles it then. I will let you know when the kids are ready. In the meantime feel free to wait her and socialize among yourselves."

As she sees the worker making his way to one of the back room Jackie looks over towards Hyde with a glare.

" Oh you are so going down chicken boy!"

" Bring it on midget!"

" Okay time out you guys!"

Jackie and Hyde take their eyes away from each other to look over towards Brooke.

" Since we know that Jackie and Hyde are on separate teams who is going to be on each of their teams?"

" Well i'm with my ninja warrior princess."

" Okay so Eric and Jackie are on one team. Who else?"

" I'll be on their team."

" Alright that settles it. Jackie,Eric,and Sam will be on one team. Hyde,Michael,and myself will be on the other."

" You are so going down midget."

As he sees her eyes widening Eric quickly grabs Jackie and lifts her off the ground before walking away quickly from the scene as he feels her trying to break free from his grip.

" Oh it's on like Donkey Kong! Chicken boy!"

After a couple minutes of waiting in silence the gang witnessed the back room door open before they witnessed a group of little kids no older than 7 come running out of the room towards the laser tag arena. As they watched the kids struggling to put on the laser tag gear with smiles across their faces the gang helped each of the kids put on the gear. Once everyone was prepared and separated into team after being told that her group would be let in first to establish whatever base they wanted Jackie lead Eric,Sam and the group of kids that they were assigned into the arena. But as she is about to walk into the arena Jackie takes one last glance over her shoulder at Hyde before using her laser gun she makes a throat slit motion while she looks at Hyde. Right as she enters the room and hears the door closing behind her with a smile across her face Jackie walks over to the group.

" Okay let's spread out. But nobody takes out the chicken boy. He's mine."

Seeing one of the little kids raising his hand Jackie looks over towards him.

" Yes sweetie?"

" Who is the chicken boy?"

" The short guy with the dark sunglasses."

" Oh! You mean the guy with the puffy hair?"

" That would be the one."

" He's scary."

Jackie lets out a small laugh with Eric before she looks over towards the kids with a smile.

" You let me worry about him. I'll take down the scary man. Now here is the plan…."

After waiting a few minutes outside Hyde lead Brooke,Kelso and the kids in their group into the arena. As he looks around seeing nobody in sight slowly Hyde starts to make his way forward towards a small structure with a few kids following after him while Kelso and Brooke move in the opposite direction as him. While they keep their eyes open and constantly look around their surroundings looking for some kind of movement Kelso and Brooke come up blank before then suddenly stop when they hear a few of the kids letting out a laugh from joy from behind.

As they listen in closely hearing the kid's shouts getting louder and louder neither are aware of two figures that are moving slowly over towards them from the direction they were heading before they disappear behind a structure right next to them. Looking over towards one another Brooke and Kelso shrug their shoulders at each other before they slowly move forward. Right as they come up towards a tunnel that leads into two directions Kelso nods his head to the right before he heads in that direction after Brooke gives him a nod and heads to the left.

With his laser gun raised Kelso slowly makes his way through the tunnel when suddenly he stops when he hears the sound of footsteps echoing through the tunnel. As a grin comes to his face Kelso quickly snaps around expecting to see someone on the other team to shoot before his grin disappears when he sees nothing but darkness behind him. Taking a deep breathe Kelso slowly turns around before his eyes widen and he lets out a small scream when he sees Jackie and Eric on the other side of the tunnel with their laser guns raised.

Hearing her husband letting out a girly scream forces Brooke to break out into uncontrollable laughter before she quickly turns around and makes her way over in the direction he had went. Right as she arrives into the tunnel Brooke lets out a few giggles when she sees Kelso laying on the ground playing dead as his gear blinks.

" Babe what are you doing?"

" They got me."

" What?"

" They got me. Now they got you too. At least we can be together now my love."

" Michael what are you talk…."

Hearing a pair of footsteps behind herself looking over her shoulder Brooke sees Jackie looking over towards her with her gun raised and a bright smile on her face before she hears another pair of footsteps in front of her. Returning her head back forward Brooke sees Eric at the other end of the tunnel with a raised gun towards her before she lets out a huff.

" Crap."

Hearing the kids laughter dying down slowly Hyde makes his way out of his hiding spot before he marches forward and continues his search for the members of the group. As he comes up to a structure that he had seen Brooke and Kelso heading to when they first entered the arena a smile comes to his face knowing he soon will have reinforcements. Right as enters into a small tunnel and sees that it leads into two separate directions Hyde slowly starts to head to the right when suddenly he stops when he hears a whisper echoing through the tunnel.

" Oh chicken boy? Come out and play!"

Hearing Jackie repeating the same phrase over and over but louder makes Hyde take a deep breathe before he quickens his pace down the tunnel. Right as he gets to the end of the tunnel Hyde's eyes widen when he sees Kelso on the ground with his gear blinking while Brooke lays in his arms with her gear blinking as well. Slowly making his way over towards the couple as he looks around his surroundings Hyde whispers out.

" Where are they?"

" Don't know. But they got us."

Nodding his head Hyde steps over Kelso and Brooke and exits the tunnel before he looks forward. As he looks forward unaware to his knowledge slowly while Eric holds onto her legs Jackie is lowered down upside down from atop of the structure next to Hyde. Right as he hears a sound coming in front of him a grin comes to Hyde's face until suddenly the grin disappears when he hears a very low whisper coming from behind him. With his eyes widening Hyde slowly turns around before he jumps back in shock when he sees Jackie hanging upside down behind him with a laser gun pointed at him.

" Boo!"


	74. Heart of a Hero

Chapter 74: Heart of a Hero Part 1: Operation Unicorn

After another couple of fun filled days the gang had said their goodbyes to Las Vegas and headed on home. Well almost all of the gang. When it came time to leave the gang listened in as Hyde and Leo told them that they wanted to spend a little more time out in Las Vegas. That they wanted to see if they could win some more money at the casinos before heading on home. The gang just hoped that they wouldn't end up getting stranded out in Las Vegas. With a quick flight home the young couples had quickly gotten back into their daily routines. Every morning each member of the couples would go to work before arriving home at just about time to have dinner. But just after a few days back at the hospital unaware to her knowledge Jackie was in for a surprise from a little girl that is sitting inside of the waiting room along with her foster parents.

As she thinks of what her husband has planned for her tonight Jackie walks down the hospital hallways to the waiting room with a smile across her face. A trip out to a carnival that has just gotten into town. The very same carnival that they had gone to just over a year ago. But this time things were different. Not only this time was there new rides for them to try but they would be going there as husband and wife. Those words just alone would bring a smile to her face. Without the smile leaving her face Jackie walks into the waiting room of the hospital before she looks down to the clipboard in her hands.

" Melissa Fisher?"

Looking around the room Jackie turns her attention towards a little girl that is sitting at one of the seats with a hand raised. Seeing the girl standing up Jackie slowly makes her way over to her before she crouches down next to Melissa with a smile on her face.

" Hi i'm Jackie."

" Melissa."

" Hi Melissa. Are you here alone?"

" Uh huh my tummy hurts."

Hearing that someone had the nerve to leave this little girl here in the hospital causes Jackie's anger towards this little girl's parents to rise before she takes a deep breathe and gives Melissa a smile.

" It does? Let's go get your tummy checked out. Then i can take you home okay?"

" Kay."

Jackie watches as Melissa stands up from her seat before she feels Melissa grabbing one of her hands. With a smile on her face Jackie slowly gets to her feet before she leads Melissa into the hospital hand in hand. As she passes by a few of the other nurses seeing them glancing over towards her with confused looks Jackie shakes her head at them while mouthing the words i'll tell you later before she gets to the nurse's station to find Kitty sitting behind the desk doing some paper work.

" Hello Mrs Forman. Can you do me a small favor? I need for you to make a call for me."

Looking up from her paperwork Kitty gives Jackie a smile before she looks away from her to look down to Melissa.

" Oh hello there. What's your name?"

" Melissa."

" Hello Melissa. My name is Kitty. Like a kitty cat."

Hearing Melissa letting out a few giggles makes Kitty's smile widen before she looks back up towards Jackie.

" I'm sorry Jackie what were you saying? I had my nose buried in paperwork for the last few minutes."

" Can you make a call for me? I need for you to call this number."

Reaching over Jackie puts the clipboard in her hands on the desk next to Kitty before she leans over and points to the top of the page.

" Can i ask what for?"

" I would like for you to talk to Melissa's parents and let them know that Melissa has come to the hospital with a stomach ache. I'm gonna check her out and then will bring her home."

Seeing the look of angier in Jackie's eyes despite hearing her speaking in a soft voice makes Kitty give the young brunette a nod before she glances down towards Melissa with a smile.

" I think i can do that. And don't worry bout a thing Melissa. Jackie here is one of the best nurses in the whole entire hospital. She will take really good care of you. Okay sweetie?"

Looking away from Kitty for a quick second Melissa glances up to give Jackie a smile before she looks back to Kitty to nod her head.

" Good then it is settled. I will get on the phone with them right now."

" Thank you Mrs Forman. Okay Melissa follow me and we will take a look at your tummy."

Seeing Melissa giving her a nod and feeling her hand being squeezed Jackie slowly leads Melissa into an empty patient's room before she lifts up Melissa gently and places her on a bed.

" Okay let's take a look at your tummy."

Reaching down Jackie grabs the stethoscope from her neck and places the ear pieces into her ear before she grabs the chestpiece and gives it a blow.

" Alright Melissa this may be a little cold at first."

" Like ice cream?"

Jackie lets out a small laugh before she nods at Melissa as a smile forms on her face.

" Yeah like ice cream."

Reaching down Jackie gently lifts up Melissa's shirt up a little before she places the chestpiece on Melissa's stomach. Right as the chestpiece makes contact with Melissa's stomach Jackie watches Melissa jump up a bit before she listens in closely. As she hears Melissa's stomach rumbling through the earpieces Jackie lets out a few giggles before she removes the earpieces from her ears.

" Hmm everything sounded normal but just to be sure let's check your temperature. Now let's see."

Turning her head Jackie looks around the room before she moves over towards a small cabinet and opens it up revealing a couple of medical supplies.

" There you are."

Reaching up Jackie grabs a thermometer from inside of the cabinet before she makes her way back over to Melissa with a smile.

" Okay sweetie, I need for you to open your mouth and keep this under your tongue. Okay?"

" Kay."

Seeing Melissa opening her mouth Jackie gives the little girl a smile before she gently places the thermometer in Melissa's mouth. As she watches Melissa close her mouth Jackie holds the thermometer gently before she looks down to the watch on her wrist and starts to time. After a minute of silence Jackie gently pulls the thermometer out of Melissa's mouth before she looks down to the thermometer.

" Hmm your temperature is normal. How long has your tummy been bothering you sweetie?"

" Umm it's been bothering me ever since snack time."

" Do you remember what you had at snack time."

" Yeah! We had milk and cookies!"

A smile forms on Jackie's face from seeing Melissa jumping up from her seat before she sees the little girl smiling towards her.

" Hmm do you always feel sick every time you drink some milk sweetie?"

" Uh huh. My tummy always hurts when i drink some milk or have ice cream. Is there something wrong with me?"

" No there is nothing wrong with you. You are just lack toast and tolerant sweetie."

" Lactoast and tolarance? What's that?"

Jackie lets out a few giggles before she gives Melissa a smile.

" It's lack toast and tolerant sweetie. It means that your body right now doesn't digest sugar or dairy products very well. That is why your tummy hurts every time you have drink milk or have some ice cream."

" Ohhh. Do i have to drink some nasty medicine? That what always happens when my tummy hurts."

" No sweetie. You don't need to drink any kind of nasty medicine. As your body develops the tummy aches will stop when you drink milk or eat ice cream."

" Body develope? Is that like the bird and the bees?"

Jackie's eyes widen as she sees Melissa looking at her with a confused look.

" Wait what do you know about the birds and the bees?"

" I know that when a mommy and daddy love each other very much that they make a wish. After that a magical bird comes and drops off a baby in a picnic basket. That is what my grand mommy said before she had to go on a long trip."

" Long trip?"

" Uh huh. She got really sick one day and was taken to a place just like this. This nice lady in a costume like you came up to me and told me that my grand mommy had gone on a long trip. After that this scary man told me that i was going to have a new home and brought me to this place. But the scary man forget to pick up my pink stuffed unicorn from my house. It was my mommy's before she gave it to me."

Hearing Melissa's sad story causes Jackie's eyes to tear up before she wipes her eyes with her hand and looks down to Melissa with a smile.

" Alright sweetie do you know where you live?"

" Uh huh. It's a red house just down the street."

" Okay i'll walk you home sweetie. I just need to make a quick stop to talk with Kitty. Okay?"

" Kay."

Reaching over Jackie gently lifts Melissa off the bed and places her on the ground before she feels her hand being grabbed. With a smile forming on her face Jackie slowly leads Melissa out of the room and down the hall until they reach the nurse's station where they see Kitty hanging up the phone.

" My you have perfect timing Jackie. I just got off the phone with Melissa's foster parents. They told me that they didn't even know that she had left the house and have been looking all over the place for her. I explained to them that Melissa had made her way into the hospital with a stomach ache and was being checked over by you before you would bring her home."

Jackie watches as Kitty grabs a piece of paper and starts to write down something on the paper before she watches Kitty reach over to hand the paper to her.

" This is Melissa's home address. I told them that you would bring Melissa over shortly."

Reaching over Jackie grabs the paper out of Kitty's hand and quickly reads the note before she pockets the paper.

" Thank you Mrs Forman. I will take Melissa home immediately. There is one more favor i need to ask?"

" And what would that be?"

" Can you go through Melissa's hospital files and see if there is another home address in her files? It should belong to her grandmother."

" I will see what i can do. But may i ask why you need the address?"

" It's best if you don't know why Mrs Forman."

Jackie looks away from Kitty to look down towards Melissa with a smile.

" Let's get you home. I'll be back as soon as i get done having a talk with Melissa's foster parents Mrs Forman."

Slowly Jackie leads Melissa away from the nurse's station and makes her way through the hospital before she leaves the hospital hand in hand with Melissa. After leading Melissa to her car and making sure that Melissa was secure in the backseat Jackie drove to the address that Kitty had given to her in silence as her thoughts drifted off about the little girl in the backseat. Thoughts of the life that the little girl is living. Of having to go through hell not knowing that her parents were gone and never going to come back. A pain she wished she could take away from this little girl. Her thoughts are snapped however when she hears Melissa calling out from the back seat.

" There it is! It's over there!"

Looking through her front mirror Jackie sees Melissa pointing out her window before Jackie glances out the window to see where Melissa is pointing to. As she sees a red house coming into view Jackie slows down her car's speed before in a matter of seconds she pulls the car into the house's driveway. Once she has the car parked Jackie turns off the ignition before she gets out of the vehicle. As she hears the backdoor of her car opening Jackie looks over her shoulder to see Melissa quickly getting out of the vehicle before suddenly she feels the little girl grabbing her hand. With a smile coming across her face Jackie feels herself slowly being lead by Melissa towards the house and before she knows it she is standing just outside of the door. Reaching up with her free hand Jackie knocks on the door before within seconds the door opens revealing a man and women on the other side.

" Melissa!"

As she watches the woman crouched down and hug Melissa tightly in an awkward hug Jackie feels Melissa's hand still in her own as it is being squeezed before she watches the woman break off the hug to look up towards her.

" Thank you so much for bringing Melissa back to us."

" You're welcome Mrs?"

" Oh i'm sorry. I forgot that we didn't speak over the phone. My name is Danielle Campbell. I'm Melissa's foster mother and you must be Jackie. Someone over the phone named Kitty spoke very highly of you and told me that you would be dropping of Melissa."

Seeing Danielle extending her hand out Jackie grabs her hand and gives it a very firm shake with her free hand as she increases the pressure causing Danielle's face to show pain for just a second before she lets go.

" Okay Melissa it's almost time for supper. I want you to go upstairs and get washed up. Thank you again Jackie for bringing Melissa back."

As she sees Danielle turning around and walking further into the house Jackie looks over to her side to see Melissa frozen to the spot as she feels her hand being squeezed.

" Melissa! Sweetie it's time for you to say goodbye to your new friend. Go upstairs and please get washed up."

Seeing Melissa moving even closer to her side a confused look comes across Jackie's face before her eyes widen when she feels Melissa wrapping her arms around her for a hug. As she feels Melissa holding onto her tight the thought of something is seriously wrong here goes through the mind of Jackie. Not because of Melissa hugging her but the way Danielle is acting. The way Danielle looked so concerned for just a second before a different look came across her face. A face of mixed emotions that Jackie couldn't tell what they were.

Glancing up seeing Danielle staring in her direction quickly coming to a decision in her mind that she needed to find out what was really going on Jackie returns the hug as she looks over to Danielle with a smile.

" Actually Mrs Campbell there was something that i needed to ask you. I might have promised this little girl that i would take her to the carnival that has made its way into town tomorrow."

Glancing down Jackie sees a bright smile form on Melissa's face before she looks back over at Danielle.

" I don't know?"

Popping her head up from Jackie's side Melissa looks over to Danielle with her best puppy dog eye look.

" Please?"

" Well….alright."

At that moment in her mind Jackie's suspicions were just proven right that there was something really strange going on here. In her mind the thought of no loving parent would ever allow their child to spend the whole day with someone that they had just met. Making sure that Danielle see her act strangely Jackie forms a smile on her face before she gives Danielle a nod.

" Great! I'll be over first thing in the morning right after breakfast. Say 9?"

" Sure that will be fine. Now Melissa go wash up sweetie. Supper is almost ready."

Jackie watches Danielle walk away and out of sight before she looks down towards Melissa with a smile.

" I will be back first thing in the morning. Okay Melissa?"

" Kay."

Feeling Melissa breaking off contact Jackie watches as Melissa enters into the house before turning around and waving to her with a smile across her face. Returning the waive Jackie turns on her heels and makes her way back to her car as she hears the front door closing.

After a quick trip back to the hospital to finish the rest of her work shift as Jackie drives home her thoughts are plagued with everything that has unfolded today. From seeing little Melissa sitting in the waiting room of the hospital alone to her meeting one of Melissa's foster parents. A woman that struck Jackie as very odd. The reason for that she still did not know but she couldn't help shake the feeling that she was missing something. Something about the whole thing didn't seem right to her. But as she nears the apartment complex Jackie puts these thoughts on the backburner with the realization that she will hopefully get the answers she is seeking tomorrow from Melissa.

Once she has her car parked and slowly makes her way through the apartment complex Jackie couldn't help but to picture Melissa's smiling face in her mind. The look of pure happiness when she told her foster mother that she would take Melissa to the carnival tomorrow. To bring some happiness into the little girl's life. Happiness that the little girl deserved after everything she had been through. But as quick as she pictures Melissa's smiling face the image of Danielle's face enters into Jackie's mind. As she tries to figure out what emotions were coming across Danielle's face at that moment Jackie comes up blank. But she knew something was wrong. Something just didn't feel right about the whole thing.

These thoughts are snapped when she comes up to her apartment door. Right as she opens up the door and sees Eric in the kitchen next to the stove a smile comes to Jackie's face. Her smile only widens when she sees him loading a tray of what she sees to be homemade meatballs into the stove before he looks over his shoulder towards her with a smile across his face.

" Hey beautiful."

With her smile widening Jackie makes her way over to Eric before she leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss.

" Hi sweetie. What's all this?"

" Oh i figured we could have a nice home cooked meal before we head over to the carnival. The last time we went there wasn't a whole lot to eat there except candy."

" About that. I was wondering if we could go tomorrow morning instead?"

" Yeah sure. Is everything okay beautiful?"

" Yes. I met this little girl today at the hospital named Melissa. She had to be maybe 4 or 5. She came into the hospital with a stomach ache. But her parents were nowhere to be found. After i got done checking her out i found out that she lived a few streets down the road from the hospital. I had never been so furious before in my life. I mean who would allow their child out of their sight? Let alone not notice that she was missing. But when i met Melissa's foster mother something struck her as odd to me."

" Wait foster mother? What happened to Melissa's real mother?"

" Melissa didn't say. All she told me was that her grandmother was taking care of her until one day she got really sick and was admitted to the hospital. When i looked in Melissa's medical records and found the name of her grandmother, I did some research. The file told me that Melissa's grandmother had passed away before she was put into foster care. But the social worker that picked her up apparently just brought Melissa over to this foster house right away without having the decency to go and grab a few of Melissa's things from her grandmother's home. When i dropped off Melissa at the foster house, I had a talk with Melissa's foster mother Danielle about bringing Melissa to the carnival. She said it would be alright but she struck me as really odd."

" What do you mean odd beautiful?"

" I don't know. But something was really strange about her. Melissa looked like she was scared of her or something. That was kind of one of the reasons why i wanted to spend the whole day with Melissa tomorrow. Not only would i get some answers but Melissa would get to spend a fun full filled day of Jackie time!"

Eric lets out a small laugh before he leans forward and gives Jackie a deep kiss. After a few seconds Eric pulls back and opens his eyes to see Jackie giving him a bright smile.

" Not that i don't love the passion but what was that for?"

" For everything you just said. It's one of the little things that i love about you so much. You care so much about everyone that is around you. Even if they are complete strangers or not related to you at all you still go the extra mile to always help them."

With her smile widening Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a gentle kiss before pulling back a few seconds later.

" I love you too. Before we pick up Melissa tomorrow there is something that we need to do first. Something that needs to get done tonight."

" And what would that be beautiful?"

Eric watches as Jackie's smile disappears before a grin forms on her face.

* * *

After explaining to Eric what she wanted to do once they were finished having dinner and changed into some fresh clothes Eric and Jackie made their way out of their apartment with one goal in mind. To complete a mission that they code named Operation Unicorn. A simple retrieval of Melissa's stuffed pink unicorn from her grandmother's house. Something they thought would be very simple. Take a few minutes to search through the house for the unicorn before leaving the house quietly as if nobody was ever there. But Jackie and Eric soon found out that this wouldn't be the case. In fact this was a mission that they would not being doing alone either. Right as they got outside and were about to leave that was when they saw Kelso's van pulling up beside them. After a quick conversation about what they planned on doing Kelso and Brooke decided to tag along before Eric drove to the address that Jackie had found in Melissa's medical records.

But as they arrived and parked the Vista Cruiser in the dark unaware to their knowledge one of the neighbors across the street saw their arrival and was watching them closely from a distance. As they went around the house looking for a way in if they had payed attention to the house across the street they would have seen a man quickly making his way into the house.

That is where we find the small group now. After trying the front door finding it locked along with the back door of the house the gang looks around for some sort of window that may be unlocked. Right as they look up a smile comes to each of the gang's faces when they see a window that is barely open just above them. Looking inside seeing the whole house still furnished brings a confused look to each of their faces before Eric looks over towards Jackie.

" Are you sure this is the right place beautiful?"

" I'm sure. This is the address that was given in Melissa's medical file."

" Alright then i just don't get it. Why would all of Melissa's grandmother's things still be inside? It looks like someone is living here right now."

" From what i read Melissa's grandmother passed away a few months ago. I'm guessing the grandmother left everything to Melissa. There was no records of any other family member in the area."

Getting down to his knees Kelso quickly lifts up Jackie through the window before doing the same for Eric.

As she lands inside of the house reaching down Jackie grabs the flashlight she had attached to her pants and turns it on before she hears Eric coming up from behind her.

" So why exactly are we here again beautiful? Can you run the plan by me one more time."

" We are here to retrieve a pink unicorn for Melissa. Melissa told me that her mother had given it to her. I guess the social worker for Melissa didn't have the decency to grab a few of her things before throwing her into foster care. Luckily for him however we are here to complete operation unicorn."

" And that you don't know who he is otherwise he would get a butt whooping from my ninja warrior princess."

Leaning back Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before she slowly walks forward as she shines the light ahead of herself. As she slowly leads Eric through the house Jackie is constantly scouring the area looking for anywhere that would be a little girl's room. After making it down a long hallway suddenly a smile comes to Jackie's face when she sees a large toy chest inside of one of the room. Shining the light into the room her smile only gets wider when she sees the walls of the room painted pink with a bunch of toys laying on the ground next to the toy chest.

Slowly making her way forward Jackie enters into the room with Eric right behind her before she glances around the room looking for the unicorn. What she sees makes memories of what her bedroom as a child come flooding into her mind. All across the bed on pink sheets lay stuffed animal one after another from dogs and cats to elephants and giraffes. On the ground next to the bed is a small table with a couple of dolls drinking tea.

Knowing she has a mission to accomplish Jackie shakes these thoughts away before she makes her way over towards the bed and quickly goes through the stuffed animals as she sees Eric opening up the toy chest to see it completely empty.

" Toy chest is empty? How is your search coming along beautiful?"

As she continues to move stuffed animal one after another suddenly a bright smile comes to Jackie's face when she sees the pink stuffed unicorn. Reaching over Jackie grabs the unicorn before her smile widens.

" Gottcha!"

Jackie looks away from the unicorn to Eric and gives him a bright smile before her smile disappears and she turns her head when she sees a pair of police lights flashing outside of the window.

* * *

(A minute prior)

As he paces nervously outside Kelso keeps looking down the area looking to see if anyone has spotted them unaware of the smile on Brooke's face as she leans her back against the house.

" What's taking them so long?"

" Beats me. But i do find it so cute the way you are so worried about us being caught. You remind me of a kid that is nervous about being seen with his hand in the cookie jar. It's like the time Fez caught you grabbing some candy from his candy stash."

Kelso stops pacing before he looks over towards Brooke seeing her smiling at him.

" Can you blame me. He went berserk on me. He chased me all around the complex screaming for me to give the candy back."

" And did you?"

" Nope. I ate every piece. And they sure were delicious."

Brooke lets out a small laugh before she stops laughing and her eyes widen when she sees a police cruiser driving up from down the road.

" It's the man! What are we going to do babe?"

" We are going to buy Eric and Jackie some time to escape. I have a idea of how too."

" And that would…."

Suddenly Kelso feels Brooke crashing her lips to his for a kiss before he feels himself slowly being pulled to the house. As he feels the vibration of Brooke's back hitting the house Kelso feels Brooke deepening the kiss as he sees in the corner of his eye the police cruiser coming to a stop in front of the house. Feeling his head being turned Kelso closes his eyes and kisses Brooke back as he hears the sound of the police cruisers doors opening and closing. As he enjoys the moment he is having with Brooke while his hands roam down her back towards her backside suddenly Kelso stops when he sees a light being flashed towards him through his closed eyelids. Feeling Brooke breaking off the kiss Kelso opens up his eyes and turns his head to see two police officers shining their flashlights at him and Brooke.

" What are you kids doing here?"

" I'm making out with my husband. What does it look like?"

" Well be as that may we were just given a call about a disturbance in this area. Apparently one of the neighbors was very concerned. He claimed that he had seen a group of teenaged kids that he had never seen before in this area fitting your descriptions. Now i'm going to ask you again what are you doing here?"

" Oh that. Some of the neighbors saw us when we came over here. My husband and I were looking for a new makeout spot. You know some place nice and quiet. We heard that this house was abandoned and thought it would make the perfect spot. So here we are."

" Well i'm afraid that i'm going to have to ask you and your husband to leave the premises immediately."

" Yes officer. We will do that immediately."

Leaning off the wall Brooke takes Kelso's hands in her own and starts to lead him away from the house as the police officers shine the light away from them towards the house. Right as she rounds the corner towards the front of the house Brooke's eyes widen when she sees the police officers walking towards the front door.

" Um officers? What exactly are you doing?"

" Even though you and your husband were claiming to be using the house for a makeout spot my partner and I are required to do a sweep of the home. Now i'm going to ask you this once. Are the two of you alone?"

" Yes officer. Only my husband and I are here."

" Are you sure? You realize lying to a officer will get you into a lot of trouble?"

" Yes officer. I'm aware but only my husband and I are here on the property. Well not anymore since you and your partner are here."

Seeing the officer giving her a nod Brooke watches as the officer kneels down and lifts up the welcome mat revealing a key underneath before she watches him unlock the door. As she facepalms herself internally saying why didn't she think of that Brooke watches as the police officers enter into the house with their flashlights on.

* * *

Once he has entered into the house nodding his to the left the officer watches his partner giving him a nod before he sees his partner going to the left with his flashlight shining brightly. Moving in the opposite direction the officer begins his search of the house. With each room he searches the officer comes up blank in his search for anything out of the unordinary. But when he comes down one long hallway and sees a bunch of kids toys laying across the ground from the open doorframe the officer makes his way into the room before he shines his flashlight all around the room.

Seeing nothing but a girl's room that he thinks in his mind must belong to a young aged girl maybe 4 or 5 the officer is about to leave the room when suddenly he notices a closed closet door in the corner of the room. Moving quietly over the toys on the ground the officer makes his way to the closet. Right as he gets to the outside of the closet reaching down the officer unbuckles the button on his belt for his gun before in a sudden move he opens up the closet door with one hand while the other remains close to his side arm. As he looks into the closet seeing only dresses and shirts hung up the officer quickly moves the clothes to the side finding nothing but a mirror behind the clothing. Backing away from the door slowly the officer closes the closet door unaware that above the clothes inside of the closet Jackie is hanging on the walls of the ceiling with her hands and feet.

Having still a weird feeling that there is someone in the room with him still the officer looks around the room again with his flashlight before he looks over towards the bed. With a smile on his face the officer makes his way over towards the bed before he gets down on his knees as he grabs a hold of a blanket that is covering one of the sides of the bed. In a quick motion the officer flips the blanket on top of the bed expecting to see someone hiding underneath. What he sees makes the smile disappear as he sees nothing but darkness.

Getting up to his feet the officer shakes his head before his eyes catch the toy chest in the front of the room. Moving over quietly the officer grabs a hold of the handle before he quickly opens the chest to see stuffed animal one after another stuffed into the chest. Shaking his head again the officer takes a deep breathe.

" I must be going crazy."

As he turns his attention away from the chest the officer shakes his head and slowly closes the chest unaware that if he moved a couple of the stuffed animals he would have found Eric underneath the pile of stuffed animals. Letting out a deep breath the officer walks out of the room and back through the house towards the front door before he sees his partner waiting for him at the door.

" It's all clear. Let's head out."

Receiving a nod the officer leaves the house with his partner following close behind. As he closes the door and reapplies the lock the officer looks over to the side to see Brooke and Kelso staring at him. Without breaking eye contact the officer leans down and puts the house key back under the welcome mat before he starts to walk back to the police cruiser.

" You kids stay out of trouble."

Seeing Brooke and Kelso giving him a nod the officer gets inside of the police cruiser along with his partner before drives back down the road towards the police station.

As they watch the police cruiser getting smaller and smaller in the distance Brooke and Kelso each let out a breathe that they were holding.

" That was close."

Jumping up in surprise Brooke and Kelso look over their shoulders to see Eric and Jackie walking towards them with the latter holding a pink stuffed unicorn.

" How did you?"

Brooke watches as a bright smile forms on Jackie's face.

" Ninja skills."


	75. Heart of a Hero Part 2

Chapter 75: Heart of a Hero Part 2: Carnival Fun?

With the rest of the night going by in a flash as she now watches from the passenger's seat Eric driving over towards Melissa's foster home a smile could be seen across Jackie's face. After managing to sneak away from the police in their technically breaking and entering scheme for the rest of the night Jackie had felt a rush. A rush she had never felt before. The feeling of total excitement that had come from all of the emotions she had felt when she heard the police officer searching Melissa's room for them. The feelings of fear when she heard the police officer opening up the closet door and flipping through the coat hangers. Having the total feeling of relief when she saw the police officer closing the closet door without seeing her hanging from the ceiling of the closet. The feeling of total panic when she heard the sound of the toy chest where she had managed to hide Eric before she retreated into the closet being opened. Then the sense of relief once again when she heard the toy chest being closed and the sound of footsteps leaving the room.

And this rush did not leave Jackie once she and Eric returned to the apartment. In fact the rush had managed to keep her up all night along with a stuffed animal that she held in her arms. The stuffed animal that belonged to Melissa. A stuffed animal that she figured was Melissa's most cherished possession. An item that had belonged to her mother before it was passed down to the little girl. But this made Jackie wonder. What did happen to Melissa's mother? What did happen to the little girl's parents? In the hospital files she had read Jackie had come up empty on anything related to the little girl's parents. Were they dead? That was a question that was on Jackie's mind as she stared up at the ceiling walls. If they were how would she explain this to Melissa? Would she tell the little girl that her parents would never be coming back?

But now as she looks down to the stuffed unicorn in her hands Jackie blocks out the thoughts she was having the previous night and just focuses on the present. The present of how to give Melissa one of the best fun filled days of her life. A day that she had planned to the letter. First they would stop by the carnival for a few hours to try and play every single game that the little girl wanted to. After they would end up bringing Melissa out somewhere nice to eat before having to drop Melissa back off at her foster home. A plan that once she had come up with at breakfast brought a smile to her face that hasn't left ever since that moment.

As she sees the foster home coming into view reaching down Jackie gently tucks the stuffed unicorn down underneath her seat before she sees Eric pulling into the house's driveway. Getting out of the car slowly Jackie makes her way over to the front door of the foster house before she feels her hand being grabbed. Looking over her shoulder Jackie gives Eric a bright smile as she laces their fingers together before she leads him up onto the porch and to the front door. Once she reaches the door raising up her free hand Jackie knocks on the door before a couple of seconds later she sees the door opening revealing Melissa. As she makes eye contact with the little girl Jackie watches a bright smile form on Melissa's face before she feels the little girl hugging her side.

" Jackie!"

Letting out a few giggles Jackie returns the hug as she looks down towards Melissa with a smile across her face.

" Hello Melissa. Are you ready for a fun filled day!?"

Unwrapping her arms from around Jackie's waist Melissa gives Jackie a wide smile as she nods her head before she looks over towards Eric as a confused look comes across her face.

" Who is that?"

" This Melissa is Eric. He is my husband."

Eric looks on nervously at Melissa for a few seconds before he watches a wide smile form on Melissa's face.

" That is so cool!"

As he feels Melissa pulling him into a hug Eric lets out a laugh while he returns the hug before he looks down towards Melissa with a smile across his face.

" So you are Jackie's prince?"

" Yeah i guess you can say that. She is my princess after all. But i prefer to be called her knight in shining armor."

Eric hears Melissa letting out a few giggles before he sees Jackie crouching down towards Melissa with a smile across her face.

" So Melissa do you want to hear what Eric and I have in store for you today?"

" Kay!"

" First Eric and I are going to take you to the carnival. You can play any game and ride any ride that you want. After we win you some nice prizes at some of the stands we will go over to this nice little restaurant that makes the greatest ice cream in the whole wide world. How does that sound?"

Suddenly Jackie watches Melissa breaking her embrace with Eric before she feels the little girl bringing her into another embrace. As she returns the hug Jackie lets out a few giggles before she slowly lifts Melissa up into her arms and sees the little girl looking towards her with the biggest smile.

" I'll take it you like the idea."

As she sees Melissa's smile get even wider and her nodding her head Jackie lets out a small laugh before she turns and starts to carry Melissa off the porch with Eric following behind her.

" Oh Jackie wait!"

Stopping in her tracks Jackie looks over Eric's shoulder to see Danielle making her way towards her with a man that she had never seen before following after her.

" I'm so glad that i caught you before you left. Make sure that Melissa is back before 6 o clock. Alright dear?"

" Not a problem Mrs Campbell. Oh yeah by the way this is Eric my husband. Eric this is Danielle Campbell. She is Melissa's foster mother."

Seeing Danielle extending a hand out in his direction Eric gently takes her hand in his before giving it a firm shake.

" It's nice to meet you Mrs Campbell. Jackie and I promise to take good care of Melissa for you while we are out."

" I know you will. You and Jackie seem like good people. Oh yeah. Eric,Jackie this is Roy. He is my husband."

Looking over Danielle's shoulder Eric and Jackie see Roy giving them a nod as he crosses his arms before they turns their attention back towards Danielle seeing the older woman giving them a smile. At that moment Eric felt a strange vibe around the older couple. The same vibe that Jackie had told him about before when she had met Danielle for the first time. But the question on his mind was what was causing this? What was causing this strange feeling?

" Okay you kids have fun now. Please just make sure that Melissa is back home by 6 o'clock sharp. Melissa's bedtime is at 8 o'clock along with the rest of the children under our care."

Right as she saw Danielle finish her sentence the only thing that popped into Jackie's mind was this is strange. From her view she didn't see any children toys on the ground. Not even a sign of another child living in the home. Something that made her what she called danger radar to go off in her mind.

" Don't worry Mrs Campbell. Eric and I will make sure Melissa is home before her bedtime. I promise."

As she sees Danielle giving her a nod and close the front door Jackie reaches down picking up Melissa before carrying her over towards the Vista Cruiser with Eric following after her. Arriving at the car Jackie opens up the backseat door of the car before she loads Melissa in the back seat as she hears Eric getting into the driver's seat. Within a few moments Jackie has Melissa safely buckled into her seat before she makes her way into the passenger's seat with a smile across her face. As she feels the car starting to move forward with a smile coming across her face Jackie looks over her seat at Melissa.

" Oh yeah i almost forgot. We have another surprise for you."

Seeing the confused look coming across Melissa's face Jackie's smile widens as she reaches below her seat for the stuffed unicorn. Right as she feels it in her hand Jackie retracts her hand and holds the unicorn up to Melissa before she watches a wide smile form on Melissa's face.

" Does this little guy belong to you?"

" Bonnie!"

Looking on a bright smile forms on Jackie's face when she feels Melissa taking the unicorn out of her hand before she watches the little girl hug the stuffed animal tightly as she looks towards her with a smile across her face.

" How did you?"

" Ninja skills."

Jackie hears Melissa letting out a few giggles which makes her smile get even wider before she turns back ahead towards the road. For the entire car ride when Jackie looked through the front mirror seeing Melissa hugging her stuffed unicorn while she whispered to the stuffed animal in such a silent voice that she can't even hear a smile appeared on Jackie's face before her thoughts would once again drift to the little girl in the backseat. Thoughts of where were this little girl's parents. What could have possibly happened to them? In her mind even though she knew Melissa only for a short time Jackie knew nobody would abandon this sweet little girl. So where were they?

Her thoughts are broken up when she sees the carnival coming into view. As she looked into the front mirror to see Melissa looking out the window with wide eyes and a seeable bright smile across her face a smile as she whispered to her unicorn a bright smile forms on Jackie's face. Once she feels the car coming to a stop as she unbuckles her seat belt Jackie lets out a few giggles when she sees Melissa jumping up in her seat excitedly before she slowly makes her way out of the car and heads towards the backseat. Right as she opens up the door Jackie suddenly feels herself being engulfed in a hug before with a smile on her face Jackie returns the hug and picks up Melissa. Slowly moving forward Jackie leads Eric into the carnival before she hears Melissa gasping from her arms. Looking down Jackie sees a wide smile on Melissa's face that completely melts her heart. A smile of pure happiness. Something that she knew the little girl most likely had never felt in a long time.

Feeling Melissa wiggling out of her arms Jackie gently put Melissa to the ground before she feels her hand being grabbed. As she feels Melissa pulling on her hand to lead her into the carnival hearing a small laugh from her side Jackie turns her head to see Eric smiling at her. With a smile forming on her face Jackie reaches out and grabs a hold of Eric's hand with her free hand before he feels herself being lead into the carnival by Melissa.

Once she had seen Melissa getting her first sight of the carnival Jackie watched as the biggest smile come to Melissa's face. A smile of pure joy. A smile that didn't leave Melissa's face as she with Eric by her side started to explore the carnival with Melissa. In fact for the next few hours all that she was able to hear from the little girl was laughs of joy. Something that warmed her heart every single time she heard the little girl giggle. It all started when Melissa played her first ever game at the carnival. A simple game of shooting some water at a target along with a few other kids. Some kids that were her age. In fact at that moment Melissa had made a new friend when a young boy showed Melissa how to play the game. Something that once Eric and Jackie had seen made them look towards each other with a grin before Eric mouthed off young love which made Jackie giggle and nod her head at him.

From there things had only gotten better. With each stand they stopped at the young couple watched Melissa excitedly play each of the games that were provided to her with a smile across her face. In fact she even dragged them over to play the games with her. This not only caused the young couple's already good mood to get even better but for Melissa to win a couple of prizes. Prizes such as a blue stuffed unicorn that once they saw Melissa's eyes light up when she had seen it on the shelf once they arrived at the stand the young couple knew they had to win for her.

But as they stopped by one of the only food stands in the carnival that was selling hotdogs the young couple had suddenly heard a squeal coming from Melissa. Once they followed Melissa's eyes and seen that the little girl was staring at a marry go round that was at the far end of the carnival the young couple let out a small laugh before they suddenly felt themselves being pulled towards the carnival's new attraction by Melissa. This not only caused their laughter to increase but for them to hear Melissa letting out a few giggles as she lead them towards the carnival attraction at high speed. Once they had reached the attraction a smile came to each of Eric's and Jackie's faces when they saw Melissa racing up the steps towards a seat in the shape of a purple horse.

Once the ride had started Jackie watched as Melissa went around in circles as she felt Eric hugging her from behind before a bright smile formed on her face when she thought about the future. That in a few years she and her husband would be witnessing this. Witnessing a little piece of both of them living life with a smile on their face. To experience parenthood. Something Jackie had always wanted ever since she was little. To be the best mother that she could ever be. Be the total opposite of what her mother was to her.

As the ride came to an end and Jackie and Eric heard Melissa pleading with them for another ride on the merry go round the young couple had let out a small laugh before conceding to the little girl's wishes with a catch. A catch that they would join Melissa this time. Something that made a wide smile form on Melissa's face before she had quickly lead Jackie over to the horse she had just previously ridden on. But this time as the merry go round started Melissa was joined on her seat by Jackie. Well to be more exact Melissa sat on Jackie's lap as Jackie rode the horse. As she would hear Melissa letting out giggles when Jackie would throw her arms up in the air to do the wave along with Eric a bright smile would form on Jackie's face when she would look down to see Melissa enjoying herself.

With the ride coming to an end Jackie with Eric by her side started to lead them away from the ride and out of the carnival until suddenly she came to a halt and a grin formed on her face when she saw a familiar stand off to the side. A stand that was at the carnival the last time it made it's way into town. The very same stand that she and Brooke almost won half of the prizes on the shelf before they were dragged away by their future husbands.

Looking over her side seeing Eric taking a gulp a small smile appears on Jackie's face before she starts to lead Melissa over to the stand. Just as she nears the stand Jackie looks over into the stand to see a familiar face behind the stand. The very same man that had asked for her and Brooke to leave the stand when they were dominating. And she soon found out that the man didn't forgot the moment he had met her when she saw his eyes go wide once he had turned in her direction.

" You! I don't want any trouble."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie glances over towards the man behind the stand with a smile on her face before she looks over towards the prizes on the shelf.

" You don't have to worry. I'm only here to win one prize this time."

Seeing Jackie nodding her head down to the side the man behind the stand leans over the stand to see Melissa smiling up towards him.

" Only one? Last time you were here you and your crazy friend almost won every prize had on display."

" It was more like half."

" Regardless. If your boyfriends didn't drag you away you and your friend would have walked away with everything from my stand. You're crazy if you think i'm gonna let you play again."

Hearing a small huff the man behind the stand looks down to see Melissa looking up towards him with a glare while her hands are on her hips.

" That's not very nice mister. You apologize to Jackie. She is a nice person. You are just a bully. Apologize."

Letting out a sigh the man behind the stand takes his eyes away from Melissa to look over towards Jackie before he sees Jackie trying to suppress her laughter.

" Now about this. I'll make a deal with you. I will give you whatever prize you want that is on display. In return you keep walking. Deal?"

Feeling a tug on her pants leg Jackie looks down to see Melissa's eye lightening up as she stares ahead at the stand. Following Melissa's eyes suddenly a smile comes to Jackie's face when she sees the object that Melissa is staring at. A large stuffed purple elephant that is sitting front and center on the shelf.

" Oh that one! It's so pretty!"

" Alright you have a deal if we get that purple elephant."

Letting out a sigh in relief the man behind the stand nods his head at Jackie before he reaches up and grabs the elephant from the shelf. Turning back forward the man reaches over and hands the elephant to Meliss with a smile on his face before he sees Melissa returning the smile as she hugs the elephant tightly.

" Here you go sweetie. Now please move along."

" Thank you."

Giving the man behind the stand a small waive with her free hand Melissa watches the man waive back before she grabs Jackie's hand and leads her away from the stand with Eric following after them. As she hears Jackie letting out a small laugh Melissa's smile widens before she looks over her shoulder to see Eric looking at his watch.

" Hey beautiful. It's getting close to 5 o'clock. If we want to make a stop to the restaurant before bringing Melissa home we should go like right now."

Giving Eric a nod Jackie looks back down towards Melissa with a smile before her smile disappears when she sees a frown form on Melissa's face.

" Hey are you okay sweetie?"

" I want to go home."

" But sweetie we are going to bring you home."

" No. Home home. My home with my mommy and daddy. Not back there. That's not home. Please don't bring me back there."

Seeing Melissa stop walking and her holding her elephant tight a concerned look comes across Jackie face before she walks around Melissa and crotches down in front of her.

" Melissa what do you mean it's not home? Is it because you're mommy and daddy aren't there?"

" Uh huh. That not just it. The mean man and lady live there too."

" Mean how?"

" The mean lady ignores me and the rest of the other kids that live there. She isn't a mommy. She's a witch in disguise. She doesn't love me or the rest of the kids like a mommy. She said i was an investment."

Jackie eyes go wide before she takes a deep breathe and looks towards Melissa gently.

" What did you just say Melissa? Did you say the mean lady called you an investment?"

" Uh huh. I heard the mean lady talking to the scary man in the house. She told the scary man that i was an investment just like the other kids. But they saw me. They told me that if i ever told anyone that they would…."

Seeing Melissa's eyes tearing up Jackie's eyes suddenly widen before she gently places her hands on Melissa's shoulders.

" They said they would do what?"

" They told me that if i ever told anyone that they would make me disappear for good because nobody cares about me. That nobody would care if she was gone."

In a sudden move Jackie pulls Melissa into an embrace as she feels Melissa burying her head into her shoulder. As she feels Melissa tightening her grip Jackie closes her eyes before a lone tear falls down her cheek. Right as she feels another pair of arms wrapping around her from behind Jackie opens her eyes and looks over her shoulder to see Eric looking down towards Melissa with concern before she hears him whispering into her ear.

" There is no way i'm dropping her off back at that house. Isn't there something we can do for her and the rest of the kids that live in that house?"

" We need to report this to the police. There must be something they can do to help them."

Receiving a nod slowly Jackie stands up holding Melissa in her arms before she leads Eric out of the carnival to the car.

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow,Kill Olicity**


	76. Heart of a Hero Part 3

Chapter 76: Heart of a Hero Part 3: Confessions from Within

Silence. That would be the word to describe the atmosphere inside of the Vista Cruiser. Total silence except for a few low sobs coming from Melissa as she cried into Jackie's shoulder. With each sob they heard coming from the little girl the young couple's rage started to build up inside of them. Rage towards Melissa's foster parents. But as they remember Melissa's words the same questions enter into Eric's and Jackie's mind. Questions concerning Melissa's foster parents. If they were even foster parents at all. Questions that terrified that beyond belief. Questions such as if they were physical or abusive to Melissa? Were they actually providing for the children under their care or were they making sure that the kids would just make it by providing the minimum while pocketing the money they would receive from the government for their services. Just these thoughts alone not only sickened the young couple but caused their rage to increase.

For Jackie in her mind she knew that she needed to keep a cool head for Melissa's sake. Although she would like to rearrange Danielle's face she knew that she had to be a role model for Melissa. But if she ever saw Danielle when Melissa wasn't by her side then she would act out on her threat. Eric however on the other hand was also fighting an internal battle. As he heard Melissa crying in the backseat with Jackie holding her tight Eric's grip on the steering wheel tightened when he replayed Melissa's words in his head over and over. While he was trying to keep a cool head like Jackie for Melissa's sake Eric on the other hand was having a more difficult time.

But as he sees the police station coming into view Eric takes a deep breathe as he tries to calm himself down before he slowly pulls into the station. Within a few moments of getting the Vista Cruiser parked in the parking lot of the station slowly Eric follows after Jackie towards the station as she carries Melissa in her arms. As he sees Jackie entering into the station Eric quickly follows after her before he looks over to the reception desk in front to see a police officer looking through the glass towards them with a look of concern across his face.

" I would like to speak with one of your superiors please."

" Is everything alright?"

Seeing the police officer looking down towards Melissa in her arms Jackie takes a deep breathe before in a stern voice.

" I would like to speak with one of your superiors please."

Hearing footsteps approaching Jackie looks over towards an open doorway leading into the station before she sees an older man making his way over towards her and Eric.

" It's alright Carl. I can take this. I am the police chief of this station. What can i help you with?"

" Can i talk to you in private?"

Seeing Jackie taking her eyes off of him to look down towards Melissa the police chief gives her a nod before he nods his head over towards the open doorway.

" If you will please follow me. We can talk in private inside of my office."

Giving the police chief a nod Jackie slowly kneels down and places Melissa on the ground before she looks over towards Melissa with a small smile on her face as she watches Melissa wiping the tears from her eyes.

" I will be right back. Can you do a favor and look after Eric for me while i'm gone? You know keep him out of trouble."

Seeing Melissa giving her a nod Jackie slowly rises to her feet before she follows after the police chief into the station. After walking by what she deemed to be the office desks of other police officers in the station Jackie follows after the police chief into a room on the far left before she closes the door behind herself as she sees the police chief lean against his desk.

" Alright you have my full attention. How may i help you miss?"

" It's Jackie and i would like to press charges."

" Who do you want to press charges against? And who is the little girl in my station?"

" Her name is Melissa Fisher. As far as who i want to press charges against it's more than one person. I would like to press charges against Melissa's foster parents."

" Under what grounds? Are you Melissa's birth mother?"

" No i'm not Melissa's mother. I'm just a very concerned citizen. I work at the hospital and yesterday Melissa was admitted to us with a stomach ache. She told me that she was all alone. Her foster parents didn't even know that she was missing until i had my mother in law who works at the hospital with me to call up them. I dropped Melissa back off at the address of her foster parent's immediately following me checking her stomach. But when Melissa saw her foster mother opening up the door she was scared of her. She was scared of her foster mother. She was holding my hand so tight like she didn't want me to go.

I was able to convince her foster mother to allow myself and my husband to take Melissa to the carnival. When we were about to leave the carnival and take Melissa home she pleaded with me to not take her back stating that was where the mean lady and scary man live. I asked her what she meant when she told me that her foster mother didn't act like a mother and instead told me that she overheard her foster parents one day say that she along with the other kids that live in the house are just investments. When they saw that Melissa heard what they were discussing they threatened her stating that if she ever told anyone about it that they would make her disappear."

Processing everything he had just heard the police chief hands clutch into fists as she leans off the desk before he takes a calm breathe and unclenches his fists.

" I'm sorry but there is nothing that i can do. You don't have any proof other than the word of a little girl. I'm truly sorry."

With her eyes widening Jackie watches the police chief walk over towards the office door and start to open the door before she reaches over and pushes the office door shut with a thud.

" There has to be something you can do!?"

" I'm sorry but there is nothing that i can do. I feel for Melissa and those kids. I really do but without any kind of proof there is nothing that i can do to arrest them. I'm truly sorry."

" Oh you're sorry! How about you go out there and tell that to Melissa! Tell her sorry but there isn't anything you can do to help her! The police are suppose to be the good guys for the love of god! I'm asking you to please just go out there and listen to her. Just listen to her story. If there isn't anything that you can do after then i'm sorry but you better cuff me and throw me in a cell right now because there is no way i'm letting that little girl go back into that house. The same goes for my husband. I won't allow anything to happen to that little girl."

Letting out a sigh the police chief gives Jackie a nod before he opens up his office door and walks back towards the entrance of the building with Jackie following after him. Once he gets to the entrance a smile comes to the chief's face when he hears Melissa letting out a few giggles as he sees Eric making funny faces at her. Letting out a cough the police chief watches as Eric and Melissa look over towards him before he gives Melissa a smile.

" Melissa? Can i have a talk with you?"

Seeing Jackie giving her a smile and nod Melissa slowly gets up from the ground and walks over to Jackie before she wraps her arms around Jackie's waist as she looks up towards the police chief.

" Can Jackie come too?"

With a smile forming on his face the police chief gives Melissa a nod before he slowly leads Jackie and Melissa back into his office. Right when they reach their destination the police chief allows Jackie and Melissa to walk past him into his office before he follows after them closing his office door behind him.

" Okay Melissa can i ask you some questions? Some questions about your home? Jackie is very concerned about the foster home that you live in? Can you describe to me what it is like to live there?"

Feeling her hand being squeezed Melissa looks up towards Jackie seeing her smiling down towards her.

" It's okay. I'm right here. You can tell him. He's one of the good guys."

Seeing Melissa looking away from Jackie the police chief hears the little girl take a deep breathe before she watches her glance back and forth between him and the floor.

" It's lonely and dark. The mean lady and scary man live there. The mean lady always yells at me and the other kids. She's a witch in disguise. When she isn't yelling at me or the other kids the scary man takes us into this dark room and makes us sit in this cold chair if they say were being bad. But on other days when we behaved they ignore us."

" Ignore you how Melissa? Do they look after you? Jackie told me that you went to the hospital all by yourself."

" Uh huh. My tummy hurt and i walked down the street to the big building that i was taken to before when my grand mommy was sick. I sneaked away when the mean lady was talking to the scary man."

" Melissa, Jackie told me that you told her today that you overheard the mean lady talking to the scary man one day about something. That they said that you were an investment?"

" Uh huh. I came in from playing outside to hear them talking. The scary man was angry and screaming at the mean lady. The mean lady called him a nasty name before she said that i along with the rest of the kids were investments. She said something about beating the system before she spotted me. They…."

Seeing Melissa's eyes tearing up Jackie leans down and pulls Melissa into an embrace before she looks up towards the police chief.

" Is there anything that you can do for this little girl?"

" I can't press charges against Melissa's foster parents right now. However i can start an investigation on the house. But in the meantime i will have to put Melissa in another home as it would be unsafe to allow her to live on the premises."

" No! I don't want to go into another home!"

Leaning her head away from Jackie's shoulder Melissa looks over to the police chief with teary eyes.

" I want to stay with Jackie. Please?"

As she sees a smile come to the police chief's face a smile forms on Melissa's face.

" That was exactly what i was thinking. From what i have seen you are very close to Jackie. I don't see any place better to be. Well that is if it will be alright with her?"

" It will be fine with me. My husband and I will be more than glad to look after Melissa. I just need to pick up some clothes for Melissa. What about her foster parents?"

" You let me worry about them. Your job now is to look after Melissa."

Giving the police chief a smile and nod Jackie leads Melissa out of the office room hand in hand before she leads Melissa back to the entrance of the building. Getting back to the entrance Jackie gives Eric a smile as she watches him make his way over towards her and Melissa.

" So what did he say beautiful? Can he help us?"

" He said that he would start an investigation on the house."

" Great! Wait what about Melissa? If he thinks i'm going to drop her off back at that house he has another thing coming."

" Melissa isn't going back there. Instead she will be staying with us for a little while."

With a smile forming on his face Eric looks over towards Melissa seeing her smiling up towards him.

" Cool it will be like a sleepover then!"

" Yeah sleepover!"

Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh before they slowly lead Melissa out of the police station and back towards the Vista Cruiser. For the next 20 minutes as they listened into Melissa jumping up and down in her seat with a smile across her face inside of their minds Eric and Jackie were elsewhere. While Eric's thoughts drifted back to what he was thinking about earlier about Melissa's foster parents in Jackie's mind she was only thinking of Melissa. Thinking about what to do for the little girl. The first thing she knew and already had planned to do was take Melissa shopping for some new clothes. In her mind Jackie knew that this would be better than going back to the foster house. Not only did she know that a scene would take place between her and Danielle that she knew would end badly for Danielle but she had a feeling that she wouldn't find much of anything belonging to Melissa inside of that house. Maybe a few articles of clothing.

But there was another thought that kept entering her mind. A thought that scared her. A thought that had come to her when Melissa first told her and Eric about not wanting to go back to the mean lady's and scary man's house. Did they hurt her? From everything she had seen so far whenever Danielle or Roy were mentioned she would see a change in the girl. Her usual kind eyes would instantly show fear whenever their names were spoken. Knowing that there was only one way to find out once she saw the apartment complex coming into view Jackie decided in her mind that she needed to know for sure. That if they did hurt Melissa then that would be even proof for the police to lock up Danielle and Roy for good. To lock them away and ensure they couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

Once they were safely in the apartment Jackie initiated her plan. As she heard Eric calling out that he was going out to grab them some pizza for dinner slowly Jackie lead Melissa to the bathroom to allow the little girl to have a bath. Right when she came back into the bathroom with a few towels and saw Melissa in just her underwear Jackie's eyes went wide when she discovered the bruises on Melissa. On each of her shoulder's was two large red marks as if someone would press down on her shoulders tightly. Across her legs were two very large red lines. But what made a few tears drop from Jackie's eyes was the shape that Melissa's lower back was in. Across her lower back was a large red line similar to the one's on her legs but this one was different. This one looked fresh and as if it was inflicted by some kind of object. Maybe by a belt or ruler.

With shaky hands Jackie places the towels on the sink before she kneels down slowly next to Melissa.

" Melissa how did you get these?"

Seeing Melissa's eyes tearing up slowly Jackie brings Melissa into an gentle embrace as she hears Melissa crying into her shoulder before tears of her own start falling down her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry. I will never let them hurt you ever again."

" Promise?"

Seeing Melissa lean her head back and look up towards her with teary eyes Jackie nods her head.

" Promise."

Once she had seen Melissa get into the bathtub gently Jackie helped wash her as her mind was in extreme turmoil over what she had just seen. The feeling that could be best described to what she felt at that moment was disgust. Disgust for what someone would do to this little girl. Disgusted that someone would go so low as to strike a poor defenseless little girl. As she continued to gently wash away at the bruises on Melissa's shoulders and lower back Jackie couldn't help but to let a few tears escape her eyes before she would wipe them away quickly before Melissa would see them.

After 20 more minutes Jackie helped Melissa out of the tub and got her dried off the best she possibly could before she retreated into the bedroom for a quick second to grab Melissa some clothing for her to wear. When she returned into the bathroom and found Melissa getting redressed in her underwear Jackie slowly walked over to her and helped her put on one of her shirts. In fact it was her favorite rainbow colored shirt. A shirt that once she had put on Melissa made Jackie let out a few giggles when she saw that the shirt was a little too big for Melissa and looked like a gown on the little girl.

With Melissa fully clothed Jackie proceeded to lead the little girl into the living room before leaving the little girl's side for a brief few minutes to go get changed herself. When she had returned in her pajamas for the night Jackie took Melissa in her arms as they watched a few cartoons on the television until after a couple of minutes she turned her head over towards the apartment door when she heard it opening revealing Eric with 2 pizza boxes in his hands along with a carton of ice cream on top.

As he balances a carton of ice cream on 2 pizza boxes once he spots Jackie sitting on the couch with Melissa in her arms Eric can't help but let out a chuckle from seeing Melissa in one of Jackie's shirts that is way too big for her. In fact once he sees Jackie putting Melissa on the ground Eric has to suppress his laughter when he sees the shirt going down to Melissa's knees before he looks over towards Jackie seeing her looking at him with a sly smile across her face.

With a quick supper the young couple had managed to get the super hyper Melissa on the couch before for the next few hours they watched a few cartoons that were playing on television until they had looked down to see Melissa sleeping peacefully. Reaching down Jackie took Melissa in her arms before she slowly carried her into the bedroom with Eric following after her. Once she had Melissa safely tucked into the bed with the blanket around her body Jackie quietly exited the bedroom closing the door behind herself. But the moment she closed the door unable to hold back the tears anymore Jackie pulled Eric into an embrace before crying into his shoulder as he held onto her tight.

 **Author's Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow, KillOlicity**


	77. Heart of a Hero Part 4

Chapter 77: Heart of a Hero Part 4: Light at the end of the Tunnel

For the next few hours as he held Jackie in his arms Eric listened in to her telling him what she had witnessed when she was giving Melissa a bath. Seeing all the bruises across the little girl's body from her shoulders down to her lower back. As he remained silent and just stroked Jackie's hair in an attempt to help calm her down while she layed on top of him on the living room couch inside of his mind Eric was feeling a mix of emotions. Emotions from anger to sadness. Anger towards Melissa's foster parents for ever touching the little girl. For ever inflicting any harm to the little girl. Sadness for now knowing some of the details that the little girl had to go through when she lived inside of that house.

After a few hours of hearing of nothing but pure silence except for Jackie crying silently into Eric's chest the young couple quickly came to a decision that the next day they would make their way back into the police station to show the police chief the bruises on Melissa's body. In their minds they hoped that would be more than enough proof for Melissa's foster parents to be locked away for good. Once this decision was made the young couple quickly got comfortable on the couch before Jackie quickly drifted off to sleep. But for Eric it was entirely different.

As he looked down to see Jackie sleeping peacefully Eric remained awake for the whole night. While he listened to Jackie's slow breathing Eric's imagination started to take over his mind. Imagining what it was like for Melissa. As he remained awake just staring at the ceiling that was when he imagined everything through Melissa's eyes. Imagining getting home from daycare to only freeze in fear when she would first see her foster parents. Imagining her foster mother yelling and screaming at her along with the other kids for no reason before being dragged to a dark room by her foster father. From that point on Eric had to close his eyes as a few tears escaped down his cheeks as heard Melissa screaming out in pain. Screams that made his blood boil and his hands clutch into tight fists.

With the night quickly going on by once he had seen Jackie waking up Eric gave her a small smile and kiss before he got up from the couch with the explanation that he would make breakfast for her and Melissa. A special batch of pancakes just for Melissa. Something that earned him a long kiss before he was swatted in the butt as he made his way towards the kitchen by Jackie. As he heard Jackie waking up Melissa in the bedroom Eric quickly got started making breakfast. With Jackie and Melissa watching using a few tricks he had seen his mother do before Eric flipped pancakes high up into the air and back down onto a frying pan to Melissa's delight as he heard Melissa giggling at him while he heard Jackie letting out a small laugh. As he put down a special pancake he made for Melissa down onto her plate Eric witnessed a wide smile form on her face when she saw that he had made her a chocolate chip pancake with the chocolate chips around the pancake in the shape of a smiling face.

After they had finished their breakfast Jackie had helped Melissa back into the clothing she had worn the previous day before leading her out of the apartment with the explanation that she was going to take her shopping for some new clothes. With a quick kiss Eric watched Jackie lead Melissa out of the apartment before minutes later he was joined in the apartment by Kelso and Fez followed by Hyde a hour later. For the next few hours as he hung out with the rest of the male members of the gang watching television Eric couldn't help his but think of his thoughts from the previous night. Thoughts of Melissa and what she had to endure when she lived in that house. And this did not go unseen by everyone around him.

Hearing the sound of knuckles snapping Hyde looks away from the television screen towards Eric seeing his right hand in a tight fist.

" Hey man are you alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Eric looks glances around the room seeing everyone looking at him with concern before he focuses on Hyde and gives him a nod.

" Yeah i'm okay. I just need to get some air."

The gang watches as Eric slowly gets up from the couch and leaves the apartment before they all look towards each other with concern across their faces.

" What's the deal with Forman?"

" Oh yeah you haven't heard yet…."

" Heard what yet?"

" When Brooke and I ran into Jackie in the hallway she told us that she met this little girl named Melissa a few days ago at the hospital."

" Okay time out for a second. Who the heck is Melissa and why was she with Forman and the midget?"

" I was getting to that Hyde! God!"

Reaching over Hyde punches Kelso in the shoulder before he sees Kelso looking over towards him with a glare.

" Ow! What was that for?"

" Blah blah blah now spill it Kelso man."

" Geez you need anger management man."

" Do you want another?"

" No!"

" Then spill it."

" Fine! Well from what Jackie told us, I guess Melissa ended up showing up at the hospital alone with some kind of stomach ache or something. Anyways Jackie brought her back home to find out that her foster parents didn't even know that she was missing. I guess the next day Eric and Jackie ended up taking Melissa to the carnival when Melissa pleading with them to not take her back home. They went to the police and the officer in charge of the station put Melissa under Eric's and Jackie's care for the time being after Melissa had told him some things that have been occurring at the foster house."

" Okay? So why was Forman acting so strange then? It was like he was actually pissed off or something?"

" I don't know man. When Jackie was talking about Melissa's foster parents she was talking like she was angry at them too. Like extremely angry. A creepy kind of angry like she was ready to go crazy kung fu on them or something."

Giving Kelso a nod Hyde looks over his shoulder towards the counter at the small bowl where he knew Eric and Jackie placed their car keys in before his eyes widen when he sees the bowl completely empty.

" Um guys where is Forman's car keys?"

" He took them before he left."

Hyde and Kelso look at each other for a brief second before they bolt up out of their seats and exit out of the apartment with haste as Fez follows after them closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of one of the clothing stores in the local mall Jackie and Brooke are found standing outside of the dressing room waiting for Melissa to come out in some of the new clothes Jackie had just purchased for her. As she listens in to Jackie whispering to her everything that had gone in the last few days from Melissa showing up at the hospital to the bruises she found on her body when she was giving her a bath the look of horror comes across Brooke's face.

" That is so horrible. How could anyone do that to a sweet little girl like Melissa?"

" I don't know but the next time i'm in a room alone with Melissa's foster mother i'm going to kick her teeth in."

Brooke watches Jackie take a deep breathe as she closes her eyes before she watches Jackie give her a small smile.

" So what are you going to do? I mean are you and Eric going to adopt Melissa or something?"

" I have been thinking about that all this morning. I was thinking of searching for Melissa's parents first. Even though there was no record of them at the hospital there has to be a file on them somewhere. I think it would be best for her to be with her parents. If Eric and I can't find them then i'll have a talk with him about possibly adopting Melissa."

Before she has a chance to respond Brooke turns her head towards the dressing room door when she hears the door opening. Right when she sees Melissa coming out and making her way out of the dressing room Brooke lets out a small laugh as she points a index finger at Melissa.

" Oh my god!"

" What's so funny?"

Turning her head a smile comes to Jackie's face when she sees Melissa dressed up in a outfit that she would normally dress in on her days off from work. A pair of blue jeans along with a white t shirt that has a picture of a rainbow on it. A shirt that is very similar to the one she owns.

" It's mini Jackie!"

Turning her head Jackie sends Brooke a small glare as she hears Brooke continuing to laugh uncontrollably before she walks over to Melissa and kneels down towards her.

" Don't listen to her. You look very pretty."

" But why is she laughing? I only wanted to dress up as my hero."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie pulls Melissa into an embrace before she pulls back a couple of seconds later to give Melissa a smile.

" I think we should get back to the apartment. Eric is probably missing us right now."

" Kay!"

Feeling her hand being grabbed slowly Jackie stands up and leads Melissa out of the store with a couple of bags in her free hand while Brooke follows after them. As she leads the girls out of the mall unaware to her knowledge a couple of miles away Eric is found walking up towards Melissa's foster parent's home with fire in his eyes as Hyde and Kelso chase after him. Right as he nears the front door of the house and raises up his right hand towards the door Eric suddenly looks over his shoulder when he feels Kelso putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Eric this isn't a good idea. Let's just take a deep breathe and get out of here. Hey! I got a idea. Let's go find some dog crap and light it on fire on their porch. That will teach them a lesson."

" Umm Kelso remember the last time we tried doing that. We were heading towards our gym teacher's house before you decided to light the bag of poop on fire inside of the car."

" Yeah so?"

" Remember how you screamed that it was on fire and decided to put it out while we were still inside of the car."

" Eric it was on fire!"

Shaking his head Hyde takes a few steps forward as he looks at Eric.

" As much as it creeps me out Kelso is right. Oh god did i just say that? Anyways Forman just walk away now before you regret it."

" Hmm maybe you guys are right."

A smile comes to Hyde's and Kelso's face as they start to walk off the porch before suddenly they stop and snap to look behind them when they hear Eric knocking on the door.

" Forman!"

" Relax. This will only take a second."

After a few moments of waiting patiently at the door suddenly Eric watches as the front door opens revealing Roy on the other side.

" You!"

Giving Roy a smile suddenly Eric throws a right punch that connects onto the man's face that sends the older man back and down onto the ground holding his nose.

" You little bastard! You broke my nose!"

" Good!"

Turning on his heels Eric makes his way off the porch and past a stunned Kelso and Hyde as he whistles a happy tune by them. Getting back into the driver's seat of the Vista Cruiser Eric looks through the windshield to see Hyde and Kelso looking at him with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

" Are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Glancing over towards each other Kelso and Hyde quickly make their way towards the Vista Cruiser before moments later the car is seen taking off down the street in the direction of the apartment complex.

* * *

As she parts ways with Brooke in the apartment hallway with a smile on her face Jackie leads Melissa down the hallway hand in hand towards her apartment. Right as she opens up the door and looks over to the kitchen to see Eric standing near the oven with his back turned Jackie's smile widens before she looks down to Melissa. Raising up her free hand Jackie puts a finger on her lips and slowly puts the bags next to the door as she sees Melissa smiling brightly towards her. Quietly closing the front door Jackie tiptoes her way over to the kitchen before she suddenly stops when she hears the timer to the oven going off.

" Hey beautiful. You arrived just in time."

With her eyes going wide Jackie places her hands on her hips before she sees Eric glancing over his shoulder towards her with a smile.

" Wait how did you know it was me and not some robber?"

" Well for one nobody is as pretty as you. Nobody matches up to your beauty. Two who in their right mind would rob an apartment complex when there is a perfectly good gas station just down the road. I mean it's just not logical. And lastly i might have heard you giggling outside of the apartment door. No robber has that adorable giggle that you have."

Letting out a small laugh Jackie makes her way over to Eric before she wraps her arms around Eric hugging him from behind as she leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" So what are you making Melissa and I for lunch sweetie?"

" Chicken nuggets."

" Chicken nuggets! Their my favorite!"

Eric lets out a small laugh along with Jackie before he looks over Jackie's shoulder at Melissa as a smile forms on his face at what he sees.

" Hey it's mini Jackie!"

Letting out a small laugh Jackie gives Eric a nod and a gentle kiss before she breaks off the kiss when she hears Melissa giggling. Looking over her shoulder a bright smile comes to Jackie's face when she sees Melissa kneeling on the ground petting Rexy as he licks her face. After a few moments Jackie watches Rexy let out a happy bark before he lays down on his belly in front of Melissa as his tail wags happily.

" Jackie look it's a doggy!"

" That sure is. His name is Rexy. He's Eric's and I's doggy."

A bright smile forms on Melissa's face as she pets Rexy gently on the head before she looks over towards Eric and Jackie with a smile.

" He's so cute! Can i play with him? Please?"

Releasing Eric out of the embrace Jackie slowly makes her way over to Melissa and Rexy before she kneels down next to Melissa with a smile.

" I'll tell you what. After we have some lunch Eric and I will take you to the park to play with Rexy. Rexy knows a ton of neat tricks. Especially if it involves a frisbee. But first we need to make a quick stop to see the good guys again. How does that sound?"

" Kay!"

As Jackie lead Melissa over towards the dining room table and helped get her seated in one of the chairs out of the corner of her eye Jackie witnessed Eric taking out a large tray out of the oven before she watched him slowly make his way over towards the table. For the next half and hour the only sounds that could be heard coming from inside of Eric's and Jackie's apartment was the sound of laughter. As they got underway and enjoyed their lunch Eric and Jackie watched as little Melissa when she thought they weren't looking would sneak a chicken nugget under the table to a very willing Rexy. In fact after witnessing the act taking place for the first time Jackie had whispered what she had just seen into Eric's ear before the young couple finally caught a smiling Melissa in the act a few minutes later which caused them to laugh uncontrollably.

Once they got done with their lunch and had everything cleaned up Eric and Jackie lead Melissa out of the apartment and into the Vista Cruiser with Rexy following after them. As Eric and Jackie listened in to Melissa giggling from the backseat while she played with Rexy neither were aware what was in store for them once they would get into the police station. While Jackie mentally prepared herself for a conversation that she was going to be having with the police about Melissa's bruises that not only caused her eyes to get watery at the memory of first seeing them but for her rage towards Melissa's foster parents to reawaken. Meanwhile in Eric's mind the only thoughts that he was thinking of was what happened previously just a mere hour ago. The memory of going to the foster home and breaking the nose of Melissa's foster father. Something that brought a grin to his face just thinking about it.

As they see the police station coming into view Eric and Jackie each take a deep breathe before they glance over towards each other. Letting out a small chuckle the young couple gives each other a smile before within moments they exit out of the Vista Cruiser and start walking towards the police station with Melissa and Rexy following after them. Once they are inside as they make their way over towards the receptionist desk with the same officer behind the glass a smile comes to each of Eric's and Jackie's faces when they see Melissa leading Rexy over towards them before she kneels down and pets Rexy gently as he licks her face.

" Hello is the officer in charge in? There is something that he needs to see."

" Yes he is currently in. If you go down the hallway and take the first right you will end up outside of his office."

" Thank you."

With a smile on her face Jackie reaches over grabbing Eric's and Melissa's hand before she leads them towards the open doorway as she looks over her shoulder at Rexy.

" Come on Rexy. Fwooooot here boy."

Jackie's smile widens when sees Rexy following after her as she leads Eric and Melissa down the hallway. Right as they near the end of the hallway Jackie lets go of Eric's and Melissa's hand and raises up her right hand towards the police chief's office door before she knocks.

" Come on in! It's unlocked!"

Reaching down Jackie opens up the door before she sees the police chief sitting at his desk with a file in his hands.

" Well hello there Jackie. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. What can i do for you?"

" There is something that you need to see."

As she looks away from the police chief to look down towards Melissa with a small smile forming on her face Jackie kneels down next to Melissa.

" Can we show him? It's okay he's one of the good guys."

Right as she sees Melissa shaking her head with a small blush on her cheeks Jackie gives her a confused look before she sees Melissa leaning towards her ear.

" I can't."

" Why can't you show him?"

" He's a boy and boys have cooties."

Jackie lets out a small chuckle before she whispers into Melissa's ear.

" It's okay. I'm a girl and you have seen me kiss Eric before."

" But he's your prince and you're his princess. You are suppose to kiss just like in the stories. You are protected from the kooties because of your princess powers."

Jackie lets out a small laugh before she gives Melissa a bright smile.

" Wanna know a secret? Every girl in the whole entire world are princesses too."

" Really?"

" Yep. They just don't know it yet because they haven't met their princes yet. But don't tell anyone. It's top secret."

" I won't tell. I promise."

" Good now that is settled can we show the nice man what the mean lady and scary man did to you? Once he sees what those monsters did he can lock them away in a cell for the rest of their lives and throw away the key."

" Kay."

Reaching down Jackie gently lifts Melissa up into her arms before she places her on the police chief's office desk. As she reaches down and grabs the bottom of Melissa's shirt Jackie looks over her shoulder to see Eric closing the office door before she gently lifts the shirt up. Once she has the shirt off Jackie looks over to the police chief seeing a look of horror across the man's face as he looks across Melissa's back seeing all the bruises.

" How did she get these?"

As she gently helps Melissa put the shirt back on Jackie looks over to her shoulder to see Eric approaching the desk.

" Maybe Melissa and I should wait outside?"

Seeing Eric glancing down towards Melissa with a smile forming on her face Jackie gives Eric a nod before she watches him pick Melissa up off the desk. Giving him a quick peck on the lips Jackie watches Eric carry Melissa out of the room with Rexy following after him closing the door behind himself before she looks over towards the police chief.

" Now to answer your question officer, I found these bruises on Melissa last night when i was giving her a bath. She not only has bruises on her shoulders but on her lower back and legs as well. I know Melissa's foster parents did this to her. When i asked Melissa about who did this she became terrified. They must have threatened to punish her again if she ever told anyone about the bruises."

Before he has a chance to respond suddenly the police chief turns his head towards his office door when he hears screaming outside of the door. Quickly getting out of his seat the police chief follows Jackie out of his office before his eyes go wide at what he sees. At the end of the hallway the police chief sees a few of his deputies holding back Melissa's foster parents as Melissa's foster father holds a towel over his nose while at the other end he sees Jackie approaching Eric who is holding onto Melissa tight with Rexy growling in the direction of Melissa's foster parents.

" Just what is going on out here!?"

In a sudden move Roy pushes past one of the officers and locks eyes with the police chief.

" I want to press charges! That little bastard broke my nose! I want him arrested now!"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans over into Eric's ear without taking her eyes away from Roy before whispering into his ear.

" The moment we are alone i'm going to rock your world."

" Enough! Officer Beck!"

" Yes sir?"

" Take Mr and Mrs Campbell into custody!"

" Yes sir!"

With their eyes widening suddenly Danielle and Roy watch a couple of police officers surround them before they feel a pair of handcuffs being applied to each of their wrists as they look over towards the police chief with fire in their eyes.

" What is the meaning of this!? What are the charges!?"

" For now assault and abuse towards a minor."

Making his way forward the police chief walks past his officers before he stands before Roy and Danielle.

" Scum like you make me sick. Beating a defenseless sweet little girl just for kicks. If it was up to me, I would throw you in a cell and throw away the key. Officers get these scum out of my sight! Throw them each into a holding cell!"

" Yes sir!"

As they see the police officers leading Danielle and Roy down the hallway towards the back right when they see Danielle and Roy look over their shoulders in their direction Eric and Jackie stick their tongues out at the older couple before they see them disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Just a mere couple of hours later Melissa finds herself inside of Brooke's and Kelso's apartment watching television along with Brooke and Kelso with Rexy laying by her feet. As she continues to watch the cartoons off the television screen there is only one thing on the mind of Melissa. A question that she wanted answered. Turning her head away from the television screen Melissa looks over towards Brooke with a smile.

" Brooke?"

Looking away from the television screen Brooke looks down to see Melissa looking up towards her with a smile across her face.

" Yes sweetie? Are you having a good time? We are going to have so much fun tonight during our little sleepover!"

" Uh huh it's just i'm worried about Jackie and Eric?"

" What do you mean?"

" I heard Jackie telling Eric at the police station that she was going to rock his world. Is she going to drop rocks on his head?"

" Well they….um how do i put…."

" Eric and Jackie are making babies."

" Michael!"

Reaching over Brooke grabs a hold of a nearby pillow before whacking Kelso in the head.

" What? What did i do?"

" You can't tell that to a 4 year old!"

" What? Why not? She was going to find out eventually. Those two go at it like rabbid rabbits like us."

Brooke shakes her head at Kelso before she looks down towards Melissa seeing a confused look across the little girl's face.

" I don't understand? If Jackie and Eric are making babies then how does the magic stork get to them?"

" Oh my god."

With her cheeks blushing bright red Brooke sees Melissa looking up towards her awaiting her answer.


	78. Heart of a Hero Part 5

Chapter 78: Heart of a Hero Part 5: Reunion

For the rest of the night as Eric and Jackie tended to each other's needs Brooke and Kelso had managed to entertain Melissa in their apartment. While Melissa would constantly pop up the question of what Eric and Jackie were exactly doing Brooke would quickly change the subject and attempt to bribe the little girl to not ask her that question. First she started by bribing Melissa by getting her some candy from Fez's secret stash. A task that became surprisingly easy when Melissa was able to distract Caroline and Fez when she asked them what rocking someone's world meant. In fact due to their embarrassment Fez was willing to give Melissa a handful of candy from his candy stash before together with Caroline quickly ushered her out of their apartment along with a laughing Brooke and Kelso.

But the candy didn't last too long and once again the question was asked by Melissa. This time however Kelso came up with a plan to solve the situation. Bring Melissa to go see a movie at the movie theatre. Once Brooke had whispered why Kelso quickly explained to her that no matter what for the next few hours Melissa would be distracted by the movie. While in the movie theatre she wouldn't be able to ask them since she would have to remain quiet. That maybe if they were lucky she would forget about the whole thing. An explanation that once she heard brought a bright smile to Brooke's face before she quickly lead Kelso and Melissa out of the complex.

And it turns out luck was on Kelso's and Brooke's side on this given night. Not only did they arrive just in time before the last screenings for the night were about to be shown but a kid friendly movie was also playing in the theatre. Robin Hood. A nice little animated disney movie that had come out in 1970. Why it was being played Kelso and Brooke didn't know nor did they care before they bought 3 tickets for the movie and lead Melissa inside of the movie theatre. Once they were inside the young couple watched as their plan succeeded when they witnessed Melissa get totally distracted by the movie. In fact all they heard coming from Melissa was her letting out a few giggles at a few of the scenes. Meanwhile Brooke and Kelso decided also to have their own fun as the movie continued to play. With a smile on her face Brooke would throw up pieces of popcorn high into the air for Kelso to catch for most of the movie. But once Melissa had seen what was happening next to her side she decided to get in on the fun and together with Brooke ended up throwing popcorn up into the air for Kelso to catch. But Kelso was quickly over runned by the amount of popcorn being thrown that he eventually ended up being completely covered with popcorn when other kids in the area started to throw popcorn at him.

There luck had also managed to stay with them on their way back to the apartment complex. As they lowered down to the volume on the radio the young couple could hear Melissa sleeping peacefully in Brooke's arms before they had managed to quietly get inside of their apartment without waking up Melissa. After getting Melissa tucked safely in their bed Brooke and Kelso managed to quietly crash down onto their living room couch before drifting off to sleep. But not before they agreed that Eric and Jackie owed them big time for what had transpired on this given night.

Once morning had come and they felt a small tug on their arms Brooke and Kelso had slowly awakened to see Melissa looking down towards them with a smile. As they woke up from their slumber with sleepy eyes Brooke and Kelso had managed to lead Melissa down the hallway towards Eric's and Jackie's apartment. But it didn't come so easy for one of the members of the young couple. While Brooke was able to reach the apartment without any trouble it was a different story for Kelso. In fact halfway down the hallway Brooke and Melissa stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders to see Kelso laying on the ground. This not only caused Melissa to let out a few giggles but for her to try and desperately drag Kelso along with Brooke whom after a few seconds of seeing Kelso on the ground decided to join him on the ground.

Right as they felt their hands being pulled the young couple had each let out a groan before they made it to their feet and walk down the remainder of the hallway slowly. Once they had made it to the outside of the apartment Brooke and Kelso witnessed Melissa knock softly on the door as they rested against the hallway walls before seconds later they watched the door open to reveal Jackie in her pajamas. Right as they saw Jackie pick up Melissa and move aside to allow them passage Brooke and Kelso slowly moved into the apartment before while not catching a single word from Jackie except breakfast crashed on the living room couch in each other's arms. Something that caused everyone else in the apartment to laugh before Jackie carried Melissa into the kitchen.

Ever since then for the next couple of days things have gone smoothly for Eric and Jackie. Well it started to anyways after Monday morning. Once Monday had come the young couple got back in their regular routine. They would wake up to the sound of their alarm clock before getting dressed and eating breakfast. But the moment they had left the apartment and started to walk down the hallway the young couple stopped in their tracks when they remembered about Melissa. The decision of what to do with Melissa was an easy one for the young couple. They would bring Melissa with them to work. But the question of the day was who would be first to watch Melissa.

That answer came quickly when the young couple entered back into the apartment to find Melissa sitting in the living room watching cartoons before they asked who she wanted to go to work with. The answer Melissa gave didn't surprise Eric or Jackie when Melissa instantly chose Jackie. With the apartment locked up the young couple parted ways once they arrived into the parking lot of the apartment complex before they each made their way towards their jobs.

And boy was Melissa's first day at the hospital special. In fact once Jackie had lead Melissa into the nurse's station Melissa instantly became a hit for the nurses on duty. Not only did each of the nurses share some stories from past experiences at the hospital with Melissa which caused the little girl to let out a few giggles but they also were able to round up some things for Melissa to play with while Jackie explained to Mrs Forman the events that occurred over the last few days. But what caused a bright smile to form on Jackie's face was when she was halfway through her shift she felt a tug on her shirt before she looked down to see Melissa dressed up as a mini nurse with a nurse's hat and a doctor's stethoscope around her neck. For the rest of her shift Jackie watched as Melissa followed her around the hospital. In fact when a few patients saw Melissa in her nurse's outfit they couldn't help but say how adorable she was before complimenting Jackie on how cute her assistant is.

Once the next day had come it was Eric's turn to bring Melissa to work. Although he thought that his experience of bringing Melissa into work with him wouldn't be pleasant due to his father having a work first fun later type of attitude Eric was quickly surprised. In fact once he walked Melissa into his father's office and explained everything to him with a smile Eric listened in as Melissa explained to Red that Jackie's prince beated up the scary man which caused Red's serious face to crack before Eric heard him let out a laugh. From there everything went smoothly. While Eric would make his rounds checking the stock numbers and his employees Melissa was seen sitting on top of Eric's shoulders. Something that brightened everyone's moods inside of the store when they saw the little girl smiling brightly at them while she waved towards them. Even Red's mood was brightened due to Melissa's presence. The usually all business Red decided to take the day off and instead a side of his father that Eric had only seen in private with Jackie had come out. A carefree and fun side. Whenever Melissa was in the area a smile would be seen on Red's face. Heck even after a few hours Red took Melissa off of Eric's hands and started to play with her for the rest of the day until it came time for Eric's shift to end.

This went on the next couple of days until finally the weekend had come. Now as they find themselves at the park along with Brooke and Kelso by their side Eric and Jackie watch a smiling Melissa playing with Rexy. A sight to see. In fact for the next few hours all they did was play with Melissa in the park. It first started when Jackie and Brooke showed Melissa how to throw a frisbee before the little girl let out a laugh of joy when she witnessed Rexy catching the frisbee high up in the air before Rexy laid the frisbee down near her feet with his tail wagging happily.

Now after a hour Jackie and Brooke watch as Eric and Kelso toss a frisbee softly back and forth to Melissa with smiles across their faces while Rexy chases after the frisbee happily. Hearing a chuckle coming from her side Brooke takes her eyes away from the sight before her to look over towards Jackie seeing her suppressing her laughter.

" What's so funny?"

" So making babies huh?"

Seeing Brooke's face start to blush bright red Jackie lets out a small laugh before she looks back towards Melissa as she hears the little girl letting out a laugh of joy.

" Most uncomfortable conversation i've ever had to have."

" Most uncomfortable? From what i heard you and Michael practically bribed Melissa into not asking thus avoiding to have that conversation."

" Wait how did you hear about that?"

" You can thank Melissa for that. She told me that you and Michael brought her over to Fez's and Caroline's apartment to meet them. She said and i quote the very nice man gave me a lot of candy before pushing me out of the apartment with the nice lady saying to ask Jackie about the birds and the bees."

" Oh? And what did you tell her then?"

" Well i might have stretched the truth about it just a little bit. I told her that when a mommy and daddy love each other very much that they make a wish and then a magic stork delivers a baby in a picnic basket. That was what she told me the first day i met her so i just stuck with it."

" Huh now some things are starting to make some sense."

" What do you mean?"

" Well when you and Eric dropped Melissa off at my apartment last weekend she was concerned about you and Eric. I guess she heard you say in the police station that you were going to rock Eric's world and thought it meant that you were going to drop rocks on his head. Well that was until Michael told her that you guys were making babies."

Jackie and Brooke let out a small laugh before they stop laughing when they see Melissa leading Eric and Kelso over towards them with Rexy following after them.

" Hey beautiful. What's so funny?"

" Oh nothing. Brooke and I were just having some girl talk."

Hearing a groan coming from Eric and Kelso makes Jackie and Brooke to let out a small laugh before they smile brightly at them.

" Well Kelso and I are going to get some ice cream. We might have promised this little one here that we would treat her to some. Will you ladies be good for a few minutes while we are away?"

" Hmm? I don't know? Good might be stretching it sweetie."

Leaning forward Eric gives Jackie a gentles kiss before he pulls back to see Jackie giving him a bright smile.

" On second thought."

Everyone lets out a laugh as Eric walks over towards Rexy before he kneels down next in front of him.

" Watch over our girls while we're gone. Okay boy?"

Hearing Rexy letting out a happy bark Eric gently pets Rexy on the head before he leads Kelso over towards the ice cream stand. As she watches Eric and Kelso stop at the ice cream stand a bright smile forms on Jackie's face before she looks down towards Melissa when she feels her tugging on her shirt.

" Jackie? Can i ask you something?"

As she nods her head Jackie kneels down next to Melissa before giving her a bright smile.

" You can ask me anything sweetie."

" Why aren't you a mommy?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Because you would make an awesome mommy. The same with Brooke. You both are kind and nice like a mommy."

As a bright smile forms on her face Brooke kneels down next Melissa before she sees the little girl glancing over towards her.

" Oh really?"

" Uh huh. You both would make awesome mommies."

Jackie along with Brooke let out a small laugh before she looks over towards Melissa with a bright smile across her face.

" Brooke and I will have to talk to our husbands on the matter."

" Cool!"

Jackie and Brooke let out another small laugh before they stop laughing when they see Eric and Kelso approaching with ice cream in their hands.

" More girl talk beautiful?"

" Yep. You know shoes and fashion accessories. Things like that."

Giving Jackie a nod reaching out his hands Eric hands Jackie and Melissa each a ice cream cone with a vanilla scoop while out of the corner of his eye he sees Kelso doing the same for Brooke. As he grabs a hold of Jackie's hand and starts to lead her over towards a bench in the distance. Right as they near the bench looking over his shoulder Eric sees Melissa following after them before he sees Brooke lean down and whisper into Melissa's ear. Right when he sees Brooke lean back Eric gives her a confused look before she gives him a wink and turns her attention over towards Kelso who is licking away at his ice cream.

" Um Michael what kind of ice cream did you get?"

" Chocolate why?"

" It smells really funny."

" Really?"

Right as she sees Kelso lean in to sniff his ice cream in a sudden move Brooke pushes his face into the ice cream cone which causes everyone to laugh. Their laughter only increased when Kelso leaned back to show his whole face covered in ice cream.

" Hey! What was that…."

Before he has a chance to say another word Kelso is silenced by Brooke with a deep kiss. After a few seconds Kelso opens his eyes when he feels Brooke pulling back from the kiss before he sees her licking her lips with a seductive smile on her face.

" I love chocolate."

Seeing the scene that is about to unfold Jackie quickly reaches back and grabs Melissa's hand before she quickly leads her out of the area with Eric following after her.

" You're not old enough to see that yet."

* * *

After finishing their ice cream and explaining to Melissa what was about to happen with Melissa coming to the conclusion that Brooke and Kelso were going to be making babies the young couple had lead Melissa to the Vista Cruiser before driving back to the apartment complex. However the moment they arrived back into the apartment their focus was shifted from Melissa to the telephone when the phone started ringing. Giving Eric a smile Jackie walks past Eric as he leads Melissa into the living room with Rexy before she picks up the phone and puts it up to her ear.

" Hello?"

" Hello Jackie? This is officer Roberts. The police chief at the Point Place police department."

" Oh hello officer Roberts. What can i do for you today?"

" Well i have some good news for you. We found her."

" Found who?"

" Oh right sorry. When you mentioned to me that Melissa was in foster care, I decided to do some digging about Melissa's parents."

" What did you find?"

" Well it turns out that Melissa's mother is still alive. I can't say that about her father though. From what i'm reading now Melissa's father died a little over a 2 years ago. A drunk driver had driven through a red light and rear ended his vehicle. The ambulance arrived too late on the scene to save him."

" I see."

With her eyes getting watery Jackie looks over into the living room to see Melissa along with Eric gently petting Rexy on the ground before a tear comes down her cheek that she quickly rugs away.

" I have located Melissa's mother however."

" Where is she?"

" She has been Chicago for over a year. Before you ask i have already contacted her and she is on her way to Point Place. She had been in rehab for the last year."

" Rehab for what?"

" On the night that her husband was killed it turns out that Melissa's mother was the driver while Melissa's father was the passenger. The guilt of her husband's death got to her and she started to use drugs heavily before she admitted herself into rehab last year and left Melissa with her mother. It turns out she was not even notified that her mother had passed away and her child was put into foster care. She has admitted herself out of rehab and is on her way to Point Place as we speak. Her plane is scheduled to land in the next few hours."

" Okay. We will bring Melissa over to the station within the hour."

As he hangs up the phone Jackie hears Melissa letting out a few giggles before she looks over her shoulder and lets out a laugh when she sees Rexy on top of Eric while he licks his face with his tail wagging happily. Making her way over Jackie watches Rexy get off Eric and make his way over towards Melissa's side before she looks over towards Eric with a bright smile.

" Who was that beautiful?"

Keeping her promise to the police chief within the hour Eric and Jackie brought Melissa over to the police station. But without making a few stops first. Once she explained to Eric what the police chief had just told her in private the young couple had made their way back into the living room before they told Melissa the news that her mother was coming to Point Place. The moment they told Melissa this information the young couple watched as a wide smile came to Melissa's face before she gently said that her mommy was coming? With tears in her eyes Jackie nodded her head towards Melissa telling her that her mother was coming and was going to bring her home.

Getting everything they had purchased over the last week for Melissa packed up the young couple lead Melissa out of their apartment and towards the Vista Cruiser before packing everything in the back seat. Once everything was packed the young couple lead Melissa back into the complex before they watched Melissa say her goodbyes to Brooke and Kelso. Something Jackie could tell was hard for Brooke to do when she saw her best friend's eyes get watery. And it didn't get any easier during the next stop when Eric and Jackie stopped by the Forman residence to let Melissa say her goodbyes to Red and Kitty. Red's and Kitty's reactions didn't surprise the young couple one bit. While Kitty had the same reaction as Brooke while she hugged Melissa goodbye Red surprised them when he had almost the same reaction minus his eyes getting watery. After all Red Forman doesn't cry. Or that is what he tells everyone around him anyways.

Now as they sit inside of the police station Jackie can't help her eyes from getting watery as she looks down to see Melissa playing with Rexy on the ground. A sight she knew would soon be gone. This didn't go unnoticed by Eric as within seconds of seeing his wife's eyes getting watery he wrapped his arms around her from behind bringing her into an embrace while he watched with Jackie as Melissa continued to play with Rexy until suddenly the sound of the police station's door opening made them look away from Melissa and towards the door. What they saw made a small smile appear on both of their faces. A brunette woman that had some of the same characteristics as Melissa. The main one was her eyes. The same eyes as Melissa. Even the same color.

" Mommy!"

With tears coming down her cheeks Jackie watches as Melissa and her mother quickly rush over towards each other before Melissa's mother brings her daughter into a tight embrace as tears of joy run down her face.


	79. Ready to Rumble

Chapter 79: Ready to Rumble

At that moment a mix of emotions ran through the mind of Jackie as she watched Melissa being embraced by her mother. Sadness not only knowing that now Melissa would be taken away back to Chicago with her mother and out of Point Place but it also brought realization to her mind. Realization that she would never have this kind of relationship with her own mother. To have this kind of bond between them due to them being total polar opposites. But the other emotion she was having at that moment was happiness. Happy to see Melissa being reunited with her mother. Happy to see some good finally happening in the little girl's life. A life that has been hard for Melissa so far that would only get harder knowing she would be growing up without a father.

Her thoughts were snapped when she felt a tug on her hand to see Melissa looking up towards her with a wide smile across her face. Right as she was lead over and introduced to Melissa's mother with Eric by her side a small conversation had taken place between the 3 adults. Without going into great detail the young couple explained to Melissa's mother everything that had taken place over the last couple of months to Melissa from their knowledge. The reaction they got from Melissa's mother didn't surprise the young couple one bit. A look of horror across her face when Jackie whispered into her ear what Melissa had gone through at the foster home. But when it came to the part of the story where Jackie and Eric had come into Melissa's life the young couple was brought into a hug by Melissa's mother before with tears in her eyes they heard her thanking them for everything they have done.

Once Jackie had questioned Melissa's mother what she was going to do now with teary eyes Jackie listened in along with Eric that she was going to take Melissa back to Chicago. To take her back home with her and never let her go. As she felt Melissa hugging her side with tears flowing down her cheeks as she whispered that she didn't want to leave with a small smile Jackie took Melissa in her arms before gently stating that she should be with her mother. That she needed to be with her mother and be back home in her castle so her knight in shining armor could find her. As she rubs Melissa's tears away Jackie gave her a small smile before saying that this wasn't goodbye either. When she saw a confused look come across Melissa's face Jackie reached into her back pocket of her pants before pulling out a piece of paper. As she gave the paper to Melissa with a smile Jackie told her that on the paper was her's and Eric's home address along with their phone number. That every week or even every day if she wanted they could talk over the phone. Something that made a bright smile form on Melissa's face before Jackie gave Melissa one last hug before handing her off to her mother.

With one last waive Jackie and Eric witnessed Melissa being carried out of the police station and into a taxi cab before they watched the taxicab disappear into the distance. After minutes of standing glued to their spots and looking in the same direction that the taxicab had gone the young couple were snapped out of each other's thoughts as Jackie reached down and interlocked her fingers with Eric's before saying something that had been on her mind for the last week. A decision that she knew would change everything in her's and Eric's lives. Something she knew was not only her goal in life along with getting married but Eric's as well. The decision to start a family. As she squeezed his hand Jackie looked over towards Eric before saying the only words that were on her mind. She was ready. Once the words left her mouth a bright smile formed on her face as she felt Eric bringing her into a long passionate kiss before breaking off the kiss and whispering to her with a smile across his face okay.

After that moment for the next few weeks things started to go back to normal for the young couple. Each would get back into their daily routines of going to work on the weekdays before they would spend the weekend together. Sometimes with their friends doing all sorts of activates that were available to them at the time due to winter not showing up yet to Point Place. However not all things were the same. In fact one big difference that had happened came the day the young couple returned back home from the police station. An action caused by Jackie that showed how serious she was about starting the next chapter in her life. The action of throwing away her birth control pills into the garbage bin before she pounced on Eric and made love to him all night into the early morning. The next morning when he saw Jackie's naked form walking across the room and into the bathroom with the biggest smile across her face that was when a devious plan was created by Eric. A plan that you would think only Kelso would be foolish enough to do. He would make sure that Jackie wouldn't get pregnant while he would benefit from all the sex he would receive from Jackie due to her hormones rising to an alltime high. Something he knew at some point would blow up in his face and get him into massive trouble but it couldn't hurt to try right as he constantly reminded himself that even though he wanted to have children with her that he was still a guy.

And boy was his plan risky. For the next few weeks as he would make love to Jackie every night Eric couldn't help but feel guilty for what he was doing. That he was taking advantage of his beautiful wife at that moment. But every time this would come into his mind Eric would shrug it away as he would think about some of the way that he allowed Jackie to take advantage of him. The puppy dog eye looks she would give him when she wanted something. Something he didn't mind one bite as a piece of him loved it when she gave that look to him since he always thought it made her look even more adorable. But as he would see her naked form rocking back and forth as she straddled him all these thoughts were snapped and he just focused on making her feel good.

But that was when things got tricky. Once he had seen Jackie fall asleep in his arms Eric unleashed his complicated plan. At first Eric would gently put one of Jackie's birth control pills into her mouth before he watched as she would swallow the pillow in her sleep. On other days he would make her breakfast while he would slip a pill inside of a glass of the orange juice for her. But as it turns out karma was starting to come around on Eric. After just a few days of unleashing his plan suddenly Eric started to not feel so well. In fact after a week Eric started to feel so sick that he would come home from work early before crashing on the bedroom bed. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Jackie as she became concerned about her husband. A matter of fact she would make sure to be home earlier as well to check up on her husband. On some days she would find him asleep on the bed with sweat dripping down from his forehead.

When the day before Thanksgiving day had finally come that was when Jackie had found out the truth from Eric about what he had done. And it came in one of the most bizarre ways. After deciding with the rest of the gang to have a mini Thanksgiving just for them at the apartment complex before celebrating the real thing with their families the gang gathered together into Eric's and Jackie's apartment for the event. While Jackie,Brooke,and Caroline did the cooking the guys hovered and watched them from the living room as they tried to listen in to the whispered conversation that the woman were having. A conversation about Eric and Jackie trying to have a baby. The moment they heard just a piece of the conversation Kelso,Hyde,and Fez quickly turned their attention towards a sly smiling Eric before whispering to him if it was true. When Eric whispered to them that it was true but they didn't need to worry about anything for a while the guys looked towards him with a confused look before he whispered what he had done. After he got done explaining to them what he had been doing for the last few weeks Hyde was the first to speak saying he was out of his mind. That he was playing with fire and he was going to get burned badly. But as for the others Fez looked towards Eric with a look of fear across his face as he nodded his head and agreed with Hyde while Kelso just gave Eric a smile before saying that he was a genius.

But before they could discuss the matter even further the guys heard Jackie calling out from the kitchen stating that she and the rest of the girls would be back in a little while. That they needed to go pick up some things from the grocery store. A decision that the girls would soon regret. As they walked through the market Jackie talked with Brooke and Caroline about her's and Eric's decision to have children. Something that brightened Brooke's and Caroline's mood greatly before they heard Jackie telling them about something she found out a few days after coming to the decision with Eric. Something that brought shocked looks across Brooke's and Caroline's faces. Information that Eric had been drugging her in a sense with her birth control pills. When they asked how she knew he was doing that Jackie told them that she had found out one morning when Eric was acting more sweet than usual. As if he was trying something funny on her. That was when she noticed a pill inside of her glass of orange juice before she decided to do some investigating. After doing some searching she found her birth control pills in a dresser cabinet underneath some of his clothes with a few of the pills missing.

When Brooke and Caroline asked her what she was going to do about this they witnessed a devilish smile form on Jackie's face before they heard her say that she was going to fight fire with fire. That when Eric would confess to her then she would stop her plan but for now she will let him have his little fun. When she was asked what she meant Jackie explained to them that over the last few weeks although she knew Eric was sucking up to her it felt nice to be able to just relax before going into great detail explaining how he would make her breakfast and dinner each day. Heck he even did their laundry. When they heard this Brooke and Caroline let out a laugh before stating that Eric was her housewife then. With a laugh Jackie nodded her head stating that you could say that before they returned back to the apartment complex with everything they needed from the store.

Once they arrived back into the apartment each of the girl's eyes went wide at what they were seeing before them. In an football formation the guys were tossing around the turkey around the room before they suddenly stopped when they saw them. With Eric quickly placing the turkey back into the oven Jackie quickly questioned all of the guys of what exactly they were doing starting with the weakest link of the group. When she sent Kelso a glare along with Brooke and saw a bead of sweat drip from his forehead Jackie suddenly watched Kelso cave before he confessed to her of Eric's plan to make sure she couldn't get pregnant. With all eyes quickly on him the only words that came out of Eric's mouth as he looked at a glaring Jackie was um surprise? Something that earned him a whispered you are so dead from Kelso before he witnessed Jackie slowly walk over to him. As he closed his eyes and mentally started to prepare himself for what Jackie could possibly do to him suddenly Eric was shocked when he felt Jackie pressing her lips to his for a kiss.

Right as he opened his eyes after feeling Jackie pulling away from the kiss Eric was shocked again along with everyone else in the room when he saw Jackie smiling brightly towards him before he felt her grabbing his hands stating they needed to talk. As he was lead out of the apartment Eric glanced over his shoulder towards Hyde and Kelso when he heard them singing softly nah nah hey hey hey goodbye under their breathe before Eric was lead out of the apartment by Jackie and towards the apartment stairs. From there a conversation took place between the young couple. With Jackie questioning Eric why he did it Eric quickly explained to her that he was a dumbass. Something Jackie stated that he was sometimes but he was her dumbass before Eric continued stating that although he wants to have kids with her that he isn't sure if they were ready just yet. Before he had a chance to speak another word Eric was given another gentle kiss by Jackie before he asked her in a stunned state if she was mad. Quickly shaking her head Jackie confessed to Eric that she wasn't mad. That even though she wants to have his children and raise a family with him in the future she didn't think they were ready yet either stating that they were still young and there was so much she wanted to do with him first. Things that they have talked about doing for years that they can now do thanks to their trip to Las Vegas like taking a vacation in Paris. Eric added with a smile across his face going to Disneyland which forced Jackie to let out a few giggles as she nodded her head.

At that moment the young couple decided to make a list. A list of things that they wanted to do before they would start to try and have a family of their own. A list consisting of the following. Having a vacation in Paris for a week. Visiting Disneyland. Buying a house. Other silly things were also added to the list consisting of going to a comic con which Eric suggested while Jackie put on the list a trip to the spa for a day. With the other details to be sorted out later Jackie slowly lead Eric back to the apartment before she stopped in her tracks when she heard Eric apologizing to her about the birth control pill incident. After giving Eric a gentle kiss Jackie pulled back and gave Eric a devious smile that scared Eric to his bones as he heard her saying she forgave him. That he has been punished enough. When he nervously asked her what she meant Jackie explained to him that she knew what he was doing after a few days but decided to go along with it because he treated her like a queen. Even more than he usually did before stating that she already got him back for what he did. When Eric asked her how a look of horror came across his face when Jackie told him that she drugged him with estrogen in a way to get back at him. That was the reason why he was so hormonal when they were watching a cheesy romantic comedy movie on television a few days ago. This not only caused Jackie to laugh but a bright smile to come to her face when Eric confessed that Kelso was right. She is an evil mastermind. But she was his evil mastermind.

Now a day after spending Thanksgiving with her husband and his family Jackie now finds herself sitting on the couch with a sleeping Eric leaning against her shoulder as she watches a martial arts movie that had just come onto the television screen. As she continues to look at the television screen watching the main character running after a villain in an intense chase scene Jackie can't help to whisper out.

" Get him! Get him!"

" **I got you now you scum bag."**

" Yes!"

As she watches the hero beat down the villain using some new martial arts moves she had never seen before a smile comes across Jackie's face before she watches the movie go to a commercial break. Taking her eyes away from the television screen Jackie glances down towards Eric seeing him sleeping peacefully on her shoulder before a bright smile forms on her face. Hearing an announcer on the television screen advertising some kind of mix martial arts event that is coming to Point Place Jackie quickly looks back to the television screen before her eyes widen at what she sees. A small video of some kind of octagon that is surrounded by a cage while two martial artists fight inside. A sight that makes Jackie's smile widen before she gently shakes Eric when she sees the commercial ending.

" Can we go sweetie?"

" Huh what?"

" Can we go to the martial arts event that is coming to Point Place this weekend?"

" Oh anything you want beautiful."

" Yeah?"

Looking down seeing Eric looking up towards her with sleepy eyes Jackie lets out a few giggles before she pushes his head back down on her shoulder gently.

" Go back to sleep sweetie."

" Okay."

As she sees Eric's eyes close Jackie suppresses her laughter before she leans her head down gently on his and turns her attention back towards the television screen.

Just a few days later the young couple had made their way into the stadium where the event was taking place. The name of the event was a new promotion that was making waves into the sport's world. A promotion called the UFC. The first american mixed martial arts promotion ever assembled in the United States. A promotion consisting of some of the greatest mixed martial artists in the world.

As she feels herself being lead deeper into the stadium Jackie can't keep the smile that is forming on her face at what she is about to witness. Not only would she be seeing some of the best mixed martial artists going at it but she along with Eric would be able to cross this item off their list. A list they agreed to complete before Operation Baby could start. But what makes a bright smile form on her face is the memory of when Eric first showed her the tickets to the event. Front row seats to the event with the explanation that they could afford it since to quote Kelso they were filthy rich and could afford to dish out the extra cash to keep his princess happy. Something that not only earned him a long passionate kiss but a long night of love making which caused a goofy smile to be seen on Eric's face the next day by the other members of the gang while Jackie whistled happily.

Now as she is being lead to the front row towards their seats Jackie eyes suddenly go wide when she sees it. The octagon. A small octagon ring surrounded by a steel cage. The battle ground for a couple of mixed martial arts battles at would soon be taking place. Hearing a chuckle next to her side Jackie turns away from the octagon to look at Eric seeing him giving her a smile.

" What?"

" You know that you are like the coolest woman alive right? I mean first off you're into comic books and superheroes just like me but you are now a martial arts junkie."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a gentle kiss before pulling back a few seconds later to look back towards the octagon as she feels him wrapping an arm around her waist.

" What can i say, I am the coolest."

The young couple lets out a small laugh before Jackie leans her head on Eric's shoulder.

" Besides it has a romantic atmosphere. Two men being locked inside of a steel cage and just beating each other until one cannot stand."

" Um beautiful there is only one problem with your theory. The two guys aren't fighting over a girl."

" Sure they are. The girl in this case is a shiny title belt."

Letting out a chuckle Eric leans over and gives Jackie a kiss on the cheek before he leads her to their seats. As he nears their seats a smile comes to Eric's face when he recognizes a familiar face near the outside of the octagon. Arianny the woman who had helped him escape out of the strip club before he made his way home to Jackie.

" There she is."

" Who?"

" Arianny. She is the woman that i told you about. You know the one that helped me escape the strip club the night of my bachelor's party. She's really nice. She told me that she was starting a new job but i didn't expect to see her here. Huh it must really be a small world."

" Well then i like her too. She seems like a really nice person from what you've told me. Plus she made sure you got home safely without doing anything stupid so that is a major plus in my book."

Letting out a small laugh Eric leans over and gives Jackie a kiss on the cheek before he looks over to see Arianny looking in his and Jackie's direction. As he sees Arianny making her way over towards him with a smile on her face Eric gently taps Jackie on the shoulder before he sees Arianny stopping in front of him and Jackie.

" Hello Eric."

" Hey Arianny. So this is the new job that you were telling me about."

" Yep. Easiest job in the world. Go up to the ring and raise up a card showing what round it is to the crowd. Beats stripping any day of the week. Plus i have been contacted by a few modeling agencies so things are only looking up for me. Enough about me though. So how have you been?"

" I've been doing great. There is someone that i want to introduce you to. Arianny this is Jackie my wife."

With a bright smile across her face Arianny reaches over towards Jackie before seconds later she gives her hand a firm shake.

" So you're Jackie. I've heard so many wonderful things about you. If you heard what Eric told me that night at the strip club you would fall in love with him all over again. You can trust me on that. Just do me a favor and take real good care of Eric. He is a keeper."

As she nods her head Jackie glances over towards Eric with a bright smile across her face.

" I always do and forever will. He is my soulmate after all."

With a smile forming on his face Eric leans down and gives Jackie a gentle kiss before he breaks off the kiss a few seconds later and looks over to Arianny seeing a bright smile on her face.

" That was so sweet. You two were made for each other. I better get back. It was nice to meet you Jackie. Enjoy the show."

As they see Arianny making her way back to the octagon and towards the other ring girls the young couple make their way towards their seats before a couple of minutes later they watch the lights go out in the stadium and music start to play. As they hear the crowd letting out a cheer Eric and Jackie join them before they watch the lights come back on revealing an announcer in the middle of the octagon.

For the next few hours Eric and Jackie watched as some of the best mixed martial artists faced each other in the octagon. With the first 2 fights coming down to a judge's decision the young couple was soon wowed when they witness the next battle that took place. A battle between two of the best that the UFC had to offer. A battle between Randel Couture and Victor Belfort. The fight started off like the others until suddenly in an instant the fight became a slug fest between the two mixed martial artists. A slugfest that resulted in a knockout in the 3rd round of the match by Randel Couture.

But as the final matchup of the evening was about to take place Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh when they watched a skinny fighter making his way into the cage while a much larger man awaited for him inside.

" Oh man! That guy is going to get flattened like a pancake!"

" I don't know sweetie. He might have a chance."

" Why do you think that beautiful? That guy has like 300 pounds on him. There is no way that skinny guy is going to win."

" Oh really? Then i propose a little wager then."

" Alright beautiful. What do you want to wager for?"

" How about position."

Taking his eyes away from the octagon Eric looks over to see a seductive smile on Jackie's face before a smile forms on his face.

" You're on beautiful."

Turning his attention back towards the octagon Eric's smile widens as he sees the two fighters meeting in the center of the octagon by the referee as he goes over the rules to them. As he thinks in his mind that this is the easiest bet he has ever done Eric watches the fighter return back to their corners before seconds later the sound of the bell ringing echoes through the stadium. Right as he sees the skinny fighter charging the larger fighter Eric lets out a chuckle as he thinks in his mind that he is playing right into the other fighter's hands before he watches with wide eyes as the skinny fighter launches up into the air and delivers a superman punch that causes the larger fighter to fall to the ground out cold. As he hears the crowd roaring with cheers with what they just witnessed Eric remained stunned in his seat before he looked up to see a bright smile across Jackie's face as she looked down towards him.


	80. The Flu?

Chapter 80: The Flu?

As the month of November came to a close and the month of December slowly began so did the winter season. With snow storms coming out of nowhere Point Place soon was covered in layers of snow. Any kids winter wonderland. But for the gang this was not the case anymore. Each morning working as a team the gang would go around the complex to not only shovel paths to the parking lot of the complex but to also to clear the parking lot to allow access to the road. However each day they went out to shovel with the rest of the members of the gang one particular member would look towards her husband with concern. Concern about his health. Something that had concerned her for the past couple of weeks.

While she kept constant watch Jackie noticed a few things happening to Eric which concerned her deeply. Not only was he appearing even more tired as usual but on most days he looked dead on his feet. But what concerned her the most was when she realized one day that he was actually losing weight. When she first saw this happening Jackie shrugged it off thinking he might have caught the flu or something from one of his co workers and once the flu was gone he would be able to get the weight back in no time. However as it lingered for more than a week that was when Jackie became concerned. When she had asked Eric to go to the hospital Jackie concern only deepened when she was told that he would be fine. That his flu would go away eventually.

Jackie however would have none of that and for the next week constantly asked Eric to go to the hospital. At first she would gently and softly ask him to go. That she was concerned for his wellbeing. But every time she would be given the same answer. The answer that he was fine. Something she knew was not the case at all. After just a few days that was when she decided to step up her game the very next day and unleashed a plan she had cooked up from work to make him go. If she couldn't kindly ask him to go then maybe she could seduce him into going. A plan that she thought was bulletproof and destined to succeed. After making a trip to the mall and returned home with a small bag in her hand Jackie unleashed her plan onto the unexpecting Eric. Entering into their bedroom Jackie quickly stripped all of her clothing away before she had gotten dressed in her newest purchase. Some very revealing lingerie that left nothing to the imagination.

With a seductive smile on her face Jackie had slowly made her way out of the bedroom to the living room where Eric was found sitting on the couch watching television. The reaction she got from Eric not only didn't surprise Jackie one bit but also pleased her greatly when she saw his jaw drop with his eyes go as wide as saucers. Once she had gently sat down on his lap with a seductive smile still on her face Jackie asked him if he saw anything that he liked. When she only witnessed him nodding his head Jackie let out a few giggles before she leaned forward intending to give him a kiss. But before she connected her lips to his suddenly Jackie brought a finger up to his lips before asking him if he would do anything for her. When she witnessed Eric giving her a nod Jackie's smile widened before she asked him if he would go to the hospital with her tomorrow. If he agreed he could have her all night long. She would make him scream out her name for all ears he hear. When she saw Eric nodding his head slowly as he looked her in the eyes a bright smile formed on her face before she removed her finger from his lips and proceeded to give him a long passionate kiss.

A kiss that lasted a good minute before she pulled back and told him that he made the right decision as she gently rubbed his cheeks. Now she didn't have to cancel his appointment. When she saw the confused look across his face Jackie went into great detail of how not only did she schedule an appointment for him at the hospital but she made sure to let his father know that he wouldn't be in tomorrow for work. When Eric asked her with a raised eyebrow how she knew he would agree to go with a smile across her face Jackie told him that she had faith in him to make the right decision. After all wasn't it one of his rules that she was always right. Besides would he ever refuse sex from her? Once she heard Eric letting out a chuckle Jackie brought his lips back to hers for a deep kiss before she kept her promise to her husband and made love to him through most of the night until they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Once the next morning had come after she had gotten dressed in her nurse's outfit with a smile across her face Jackie lead Eric out of the apartment and towards the parking lot before moments later she followed after him down the road in her car to the hospital. Now an hour later Eric finds himself waiting inside of a closed patient's room for his doctor to walk through the door. A doctor that Jackie spoke very highly of. Even though he was in her words a little weird and unorthodox. The reason for this was what he had the patients that were admitted to him take off their pants before examination. Even if it was for a simple cold. Something everyone in the hospital found to be very odd but decided to look the other way as he got results and was one of the most skilled doctors in the whole hospital.

But as he had learned over the years Eric trusted Jackie's judgment and opinions when it came to people. If she thought he was the right man for the job then who was he to argue. After all one of his rules was she was always right. But now as he sits alone waiting for his doctor to walk through the door into the room Eric can't help but feel nervous. Nervous for what could possibly be wrong with him. He had been lying to Jackie for weeks that he felt fine on most days when he was feeling the exact opposite. On most days he felt like he had been hit by a truck. His muscles would ache whenever he moved and his energy would be quickly drained. Heck even his appetite seemed to disappear at times which resulted in him losing weight. Something he knew didn't go unnoticed by Jackie. But despite it all he didn't want to see her concerned. Didn't want to see her be concerned about him.

Right when he saw the door opening revealing an older man walking into the room followed by Jackie with a clipboard in her hands Eric breathes a sigh in relief seeing his wife looking towards him with a smile across her face.

" Hello Eric my name is Doctor Hernandez. From what you're wife has been telling me you've been experiencing flu like symptoms over the last few weeks?"

Looking over to Jackie seeing her giving him a nod Eric turns his attention back towards Doctor Hernandez before giving him a nod.

" Yeah i haven't been feeling so great over the last couple of weeks. I have been getting tired easily of late."

" I see. Jackie also told me that you have lost weight over the last few weeks. Is that correct?"

" Yeah that too. I thought it was because i caught a flu or something from one of my co workers but i've never heard of anyone having the flu for as long as i've had."

" I see. Well Eric were going to run some tests and will figure out exactly what is going on with you. Now if you will take off your pants we can get started."

Seeing Doctor Hernandez walking over to a counter to the side of the room Eric gives Jackie a confused look before he sees her shrug her shoulders at him.

" Oh and Jackie just because your husband is undressing doesn't mean you get to jump his bones."

As he sees Jackie blushing badly Eric lets out a small laugh before he proceeds to remove his pants. Right as he put his pants down to his side Eric turns his attention towards the door along with everyone else in the room when he hears a knock. Within moments Eric watches as the door opens slightly revealing another nurse before she watches the nurse waive Jackie over towards her. As he gives Jackie a confused look Eric hears the other nurse whispering something in Jackie's ear before she looks over to him with a small smile.

" Duty calls. I will see you in a little while sweetie. Doctor Hernandez will take good care of you."

With a smile on his face Eric watches as Jackie walk over to him before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss. As he feels her breaking off the kiss Eric opens his eyes to see Jackie walking out of the room closing the door behind her before he turns his attention back towards Doctor Hernandez. Right when he see Doctor Hernandez turning around Eric's eyes go wide when he sees a needle in Doctor Hernandez's right hand before he lets out a big gulp.

For the next few hours as she makes her rounds around the hospital the only thing going through Jackie's mind is her husband. Thoughts of what it could possibly be that is causing her husband to be sick. And these thoughts are slowly driving her insane. Something that was causing the usually nice and caring side of her to take a backseat to her more vicious side for the day. Although it was not seen by her patients when it came to her co workers it was a different story. But none blamed her for this at all as they understood why this was happening to her. That she was worried about her husband. They just made sure to stay out of Hurricane Jackie's path. Although it wasn't as easy as they thought it would be. For the last few hours they would pull Jackie to the side to help with another patient that was in need although they knew all she wanted to do was return to her husband's side. Something that each time they had to do brought a chill up their spines when they heard Jackie letting out a low angry grunt before she would lead them into the patient's room with a smile on her face.

But now as she finally finds herself free for the next couple of minutes being as stealthy as possible Jackie makes her way back through the hospital towards the patient's room she had left Eric in. Using every other patient's rooms as a hiding place when she heard a nearby nurse or doctor coming through the hallways Jackie quickly made her way back to the other end of the hospital. Right as she is about to open the door to the room she had last seen Eric and Doctor Hernandez in Jackie suddenly backs up a few steps when she sees the door opening revealing Eric on the other side.

" So how did it go? What did Doctor Hernandez say?"

" Oh he said it was the flu like i said it was."

Looking towards Jackie's face seeing her giving him a raised eyebrow Eric leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss before pulling back to give her a small smile.

" I will see you at home beautiful."

Before she has a chance to say a single word Jackie watches as Eric makes his way past her and starts walking down the hallway. As she watches Eric moving further and further away from her a frown forms on Jackie's face before she glances into the room Eric was just in to see Doctor Hernandez cleaning up the medical he had just used before she walks into the room closing the door behind herself.

As he reaches up to unlock the door to his and Jackie's apartment the words of Doctor Hernandez are on the mind of Eric. Not only what he did not want to hear been spoken but now other worries enter into his mind. Was he right that it wasn't the flu? Yes he was but what he was told he had brought worries to his mind. Information that he had diabetes. A very treatable disorder according to Doctor Hernandez but in his mind it wasn't treatable at all. Instead now he would be seen as weak by everyone that he cared about. Be seen as weak to the woman that he loves. As he unlocks the apartment door Eric puts all these thoughts on the back burner before entering the apartment closing the door behind himself. Taking a deep breathe Eric makes his way over towards the kitchen counter and drops his car keys inside of a small bowl before he makes his way into the living room. Right as he nears the couch without a moment of hesitation Eric falls face first into the couch before flipping himself over as he buries a pillow into his head.

Right as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe Eric lets out a groan when he hears a knock coming from the apartment door.

" Go away!"

Hearing the door opening slowly Eric lets out a groan as he slowly sits up and looks over the couch to see Brooke closing the apartment door behind herself before he sees her putting her hands on her hips with a stern look.

" Go away? Seriously what are you like 4?"

" For your information i'm 4 and a half. What are you doing here anyways?"

" Jackie called and wanted me to check up on you."

" Wow she really went all out on this didn't she?"

Shrugging her shoulders Brooke makes her way into the living room before taking a seat in a chair next to the couch.

" I guess she did. She has been really worried about you."

Brooke watches Eric lower his head down to look towards the ground before she hears him letting out a sigh.

" I know."

" So what did the doctor say anyways?"

" He told me that it was just the flu. That it will pass."

Hearing Brooke letting out a huff Eric looks up towards her seeing her giving him a stern look.

" What?"

" Why are you lying?"

" I'm not lying."

" Yes you are. You're lying."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" Am not."

" Are too."

For the next few seconds Brooke stares into Eric's eyes with a stern look across her face before a victory smile comes across her face when she sees Eric break eye contact from her and look towards the ground.

" How do you know that i'm lying? I could be telling the truth."

" You have a tell just like Michael. While Michael shifts his eyes down to my chest when he is lying which i find adorable you on the other hand can't look someone in the eye with a straight face. You have a horrible poker face."

Eric lets out a chuckle before he nods his head.

" Okay you're right about that. I do have a horrible poker face. It's one of the reasons why i don't play poker with Hyde and Kelso anymore."

" And because the last time you did play you lost all your money to them. If my memory serves me right Jackie pulled you out of the room by your ear before she gave you a tongue lashing about gambling your paycheck away."

" Yep a lesson that i've never forgotten. Especially now that she can go kung fu crazy on my butt."

Brooke lets out a small laugh along with Eric before she stops laughing and looks over towards Eric with a small smile.

" That she could. But back to the subject at hand. What did the doctor really say?"

" He said that i have diabetes."

" Oh. Have you told Jackie yet?"

" No i haven't told her this yet. I also told the doctor to keep it between us. You know doctor and patient confidentiality."

" Why? It's not like it's not untreatable."

" I know it's just i don't know how to tell her. If i did tell her then i wouldn't be her…."

Hearing Eric going silent Brooke watches as he looks down towards the ground before she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" You wouldn't be her what?"

" I wouldn't be her hero anymore."

" Why do you think this?"

" It's always been this way. Even though Jackie and I have been together for years we still look up towards each other. To be each other's strength when the other is down and can't stand on their own feet. To be each other's heroes. But after she learns this information i won't be her hero anymore. I will just look weak to her."

" Eric that is not tr…."

" I just want to be left alone for a little while. Okay?"

Forcing a smile onto her face Brooke gives Eric a nod as she gets up from her seat before she slowly makes her way over towards the apartment door. Right as she reaches the door Brooke glances over her shoulder to see Eric looking towards the ground before she lets out a sigh and exits the apartment quietly.

The moment she closes the apartment door filled with determination Brooke makes her way out of the apartment complex and out towards her car before driving down the road towards the hospital. A car that she and Kelso had just purchased not that long ago for surprisingly cheap at a police station auction. A red 1975 Plymouth Fury. Or known to the other members of the gang as the barbie mobile. Something that made Brooke blush badly the moment she had taken a closer look at the car to see that they were right. But how she and Michael got the car for so cheap you might ask? Well it turns out nobody bid on the car after learning that someone had been stabbed in it and the price of the car dropped to a point where it would have been foolish for them to look the other way.

Right as she arrived at the hospital and found Jackie's Lincoln not parked anywhere a confused look came across Brooke's face before she went inside of the hospital to see if anyone knew where she had gone. Once she had walked over towards the nurse's station Brooke had received the answer she was seeking from none other than Mrs Forman. The answer that Jackie had gotten the rest of the day off saying she needed to take care of a few errands. Errands she knew were for her son before she told Brooke that Jackie was going to stop by her house first to look up a few recipes from a few of her cook books. After giving Mrs Forman her thanks Brooke had quickly made her way over towards the Forman residence finding Jackie's Lincoln parked in the driveway.

Within moments of parking her Plymouth next to the Lincoln slowly Brooke exits out of her car before she slowly makes her way over towards the sliding doors. Sliding doors that a few months ago had a nice screen on the outside until the day it met Michael Kelso. The memory of her husband forgetting to push it to the side and instead walking straight through it. Something that made everyone who witnessed it to let out a laugh. Shaking this thought out of her mind Brooke looks through the glass to see Jackie sitting at the kitchen table reading through a pile of cook books as she writes down notes into a notebook. Reaching over Brooke slides the doors to the side and makes her way into the house before she sees Jackie looking up from her notebook to give her a small smile.

" Hey Brooke. What are you doing here?"

" I was looking for you. We need to talk. It's about Eric."

" Is he okay?"

" Not really. He is a little shaken up right now."

" About the diabetes?"

" Yeah! Wait how did you know he had diabetes anyways?"

" I have my ways into getting the information that i want from the hospital."

" You scared the hell out of Eric's doctor didn't you?"

" Maybe?"

Brooke lets out a small chuckle before she nods her head down towards the pile of cook books.

" What are you doing anyways?"

" I was looking through Mrs Forman's cook books for anything diabetes friendly. So far i've found a few recipes of things that Eric likes. Things like some sugar free cookies. Things like that. But please don't change the subject. Why is Eric shakened up about this? I mean it's not like it's not untreatable. We would just have to make a few lifestyle changes that is all."

" Well in his mind it isn't."

" What do you mean?"

" Eric thinks that you will look at him differently. That you will see him as weak or something."

" But i would never look at Eric like that. He is the strongest man that i know and will ever know."

" Well he thinks so. That is the reason why he didn't tell you yet. He's afraid that in his words you wouldn't see him as your hero anymore."

As she watches Jackie's eyes go wide and her eyes leave her own to look towards the kitchen table slowly Brooke makes her way over towards her before she gently places a hand on her shoulder.

" You should go talk to him. He listens to you."

Looking down towards Jackie a smile comes to Brooke's face when she sees Jackie nodding her head before she gently removes her hand from Jackie's shoulder and exits out of the Forman residence closing the sliding doors behind herself.

Within the hour as Jackie makes her way through the apartment complex with her notebook tucked close to her chest her mind drifts off make to what she had been thinking about for the past hour. Thoughts of her husband sitting in the living room brooding in his thoughts about what she would think about the news. News that he would think would make her look at him differently. Something that wasn't the case at all. She would never look at him differently. All this meant was they would just have to change a few things in their lives. To make sure that Eric would eat a little healthier while maintaining a good exercise resume. Something that made Jackie smile inside when she thought of the couple's activities they could do since even though it was taxing on both of their bodies sex was not a exercise. Although she admitted if it was then everyone would be exercising daily.

As she sees the door to her's and Eric's apartment coming into view Jackie takes a deep breathe before she reaches for the door handle and opens up the door quietly. Slowly Jackie tiptoes into the apartment as she closes the door quietly behind her before she looks over towards the kitchen when she smells something good being cooked. As she makes her way over towards the kitchen a smile forms on Jackie's face when she sees Eric standing at the stove stirring a pot of what she deems to be soup with his right hand while his left is on his forehead. Putting her notebook down on the kitchen table Jackie slowly makes her way over towards Eric before she wraps her arms around him from behind.

" Hey beautiful."

Leaning forward Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek as she feels his left hand being placed on her own.

" How was your day? Your boss didn't give you a hard time about today did he?"

Hearing the concern in his voice Jackie's eyes tear up as she begins to think how much he truly cares for her. That although he had received some unfortunate news he still cared more about her than he did himself. One little reason why she has always loved him. The need to always look out for her first before himself. Just like how she does for him. As she closes her eyes Jackie leans forward and rests her head against his before whispering out.

" No. My boss didn't give me a hard time. He was very understanding of the situation that we were in."

Feeling her hand being squeezed a small smile appears on Jackie's face as she tightens her grip around Eric.

" So what are you making? It smells delicious."

" It's homemade soup. You know the soup that my mom made for us a while back that you really liked. I thought in case you were given a hard time at work that you could come home to something good."

As a lone tear escapes her eye Jackie tightens her grip before she leans forward and gives Eric a kiss on the cheek.

" I won't see you any different. I love you no matter what."

Jackie watches as suddenly Eric stops stirring the soup before she gives his hand a squeeze.

" No matter what you will always and forever will be my hero. My Eric. The man that i love with all of my heart. This right here is one of the little reasons why. Even though you are not feeling well and are exhausted you still cared so much about me that you were not only willing to protect my feelings but to also cook a homemade meal for me thinking that i was having a bad day at work. I love you so much."

Reaching up Jackie turns Eric's head towards her before she leans forward and gives him a passionate kiss. As she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her waist Jackie deepens the kiss before pulling back a few seconds later to get some much needed air as she leans her forehead against his. Right when she sees a small smile forming on Eric's face a smile forms on Jackie's face before she sees him glancing over towards the kitchen table at her notebook.

" What's with the notebook beautiful?"

" I made a trip over to your parents house before i came home. Inside of my notebook i wrote down a ton of different recipes that i found in your mother's cook books that are diabetes friendly. Things i thought you might like. Things like some delicious sugar free cookies. You know the simple stuff."

Suddenly Jackie feels Eric pressing his lips to her's for another passionate kiss before seconds later she feels Eric pulling back and opens her eyes to see Eric looking towards her with a smile on his face.

" Thank you."

 **Author Notes: Oh reviewers come out and play. Reeevvviiieeewwweeerrrsss come out and playaaaaaaa.**


	81. Aliens

Chapter 81: Aliens

With Eric confessing to Jackie what exactly Doctor Hernandez had told him exactly without leaving out a single detail for the next few weeks some changes were seen happening around their apartment. A cookie jar once filled with delicious chocolate chip cookies is now filled with a special sugar free cookie. But what happened to the chocolate chip cookies that were once in the jar you might ask? Well they now could be found inside of a bag inside of the cabinet that is hanging just above the refrigerator locked by a padlock. A idea Jackie had come up with to ensure Eric couldn't be able to sneak sweets behind her back. However if he behaved then she would allow him to have one sweet. Almost like if a dog obeyed his owner and would be given a treat for his behavior. Something that once Kelso and Hyde witnessed made them go in uncontrollable laughter for Eric's misfortune before they were silenced when they looked over to see a glaring Jackie staring directly at them. For this not only did she come up with the padlock idea to punish them but she also gave them a stern warning to not make fun of her husband's misfortune. For if they did then they would be sorry. Something Kelso and Hyde knew was too true when they saw the look in her eyes before Kelso had quickly cowered behind Brooke and Hyde nodded his head as he back up away from her with his hands up in mock surrender.

Another change that had taken place was on the floor near the television set layed some newly purchased exercise equipment. Equipment such as a few sets of weights from 5 pounds up to 20 each. Some equipment purchased to help Eric keep his upper body in shape during the winter season. But on most days the weights would only be used as a small warm exercise. The real exercise began directly after. All thanks to his loving wife. Although in the morning he preferred to call her another name such as drill sergeant Jackie. The reason for this would be the routine she started him on. Instead of usually waking up for 8 o'clock and heading to work like he usually did Eric would be awoken from his sleep at 6 o'clock by his and Jackie's alarm before in his mind all hell would break loose.

Once he had seen Jackie's eyes pop open Eric would listen to his wife transform from the usually gentle and caring wife to a all business badass woman. Something he found to be incredibly hot but would have to put those thoughts in the back of his mind as he would be ordered to immediately drop down to the ground and give her 50 push ups. But this would only be the start. After completing his push ups and his arms feeling like they were on fire Eric would be steered into the living room to do start the next step in his exercies. A simple task of lifting weights. Well it was simple at first for the first 10 minutes the first day until Eric had witnessed Jackie coming into the living room dressed in a very skinny pair of shorts and while she was without a shirt on with only a bra covering her chest before he witnessed her doing some yoga stretches on a new yoga mat that they had purchased a day prior along with the rest of the exercise equipment. Stretches that made a goofy smile come to his face before he was snapped out of his state when he witnessed Jackie looking over towards him with a smile across her face.

But not all things would be bad in the early morning. Once Eric knew that it was time to get ready to go to work as he would go to take a shower he was always joined by Jackie. Something that Eric thought it could definitely get used to. After all exercising was a small price to pay if it meant he got to make love to his beautiful wife every single morning.

Now as the year 1979 has come to a close and a new decade is just starting to take form to celebrate the coming of a new era the gang decided to see a new movie that had just come out in theatres. In fact the movie had come out on Christmas Day. A new rated r sci fi movie that was making headlines around the world. A movie called Alien. Starred by actors Tom Skerritt and Sigourney Weaver. Two actors the gang had no clue were. But in a few short hours that would not be the case.

Once they had seen the movie get started the gang couldn't help but be intrigued along with the other members of the audience at what they were witnessing from the theatre's screen. A movie full of mystery until one scene made them all pop out of their seats. A scene where one of the characters in the movie Kane had suddenly died when a creature had popped out of his chest. Once this happened each of the girls had quickly taken shelter into their husband's arms. After a few minutes and being given the all clear by their husbands the girls quickly engaged their husbands in a hot makeout session. Something that happened quite a lot during the film and wasn't a problem what's so ever with any of them. Well almost all of them. Hyde would grunt from his seat with his arms crossed as he would watch the movie while in his words the others would have their fun.

However there was one thing that didn't go unnoticed by the members of the gang. While the girls were terrified from seeing the alien creature on the screen another member of the gang was equally scared. Scared like he usually was whenever he went to see a scary movie with the rest of them. Although each time he would always deny it claiming he wasn't scared and instead acted that way to make it seem like he was. A lame excuse that everyone else saw through right away. But how could they use this information to their advantage?

This answer had quickly come the next night when Brooke had told Eric and Jackie what had transpired the previous night when she had arrived home with Kelso. A night full of humor for her. Right as she opened up the apartment door she was instantly swept off her feet and brought into her apartment by her husband. But that was when it first started. After being placed on their living room couch Brooke had witnessed Kelso barricading themselves into the apartment with the excuse that there is no way some alien would be able to get through his wall. A wall consisting of the kitchen table along with a few smaller items such as a few lamps and some of the books she had been reading. A structure that you would only see Shaggy and Scooby Doo make when they were hiding from a ghost. Something that made Brooke laugh uncontrollably when she had seen the similarities between Kelso and Shaggy.

But the night had only just begun. Once she had seen that he was satisfied with his creation Brooke witnessed Kelso walk around the apartment inspecting every object in his eye sight. The reason for this was simple. He was searching for alien eggs just like the ones he had seen in the movie. Even as she told him that it was just a movie Brooke couldn't help but watch with a smile across her face Kelso walk around the apartment in protective mode. But what she witnessed made her go into uncontrollable laughter once again. Not only did Kelso look through everything in the apartment including the living room furniture but he also made sure that she hadn't been infected and had an alien inside of her when she had felt him pressing his ear to her stomach trying to see if he could hear another heartbeat that wasn't her own.

Once Brooke got done explaining everything else that happened during the night including her having to wear a surgical mask while to sleep after Kelso had pleaded with her nonstop for 20 minutes to wear it Eric and Jackie couldn't contain their laughter anymore and bursted out laughing along with Brooke at her story. But once the laughter had died down a devious plan was made. A plan to prank Kelso like he had done to them so many times over the years. All they needed was a few small items and the perfect time to strike.

And this moment would present itself the next weekend on Saturday night. The gang's now annual movie night. A night the guys would take the girls out to the movie theatre to catch a brand new movie that had just come out. Or on some other nights the gang would end up huddled together around one of the couple's television sets to watch a movie thanks to a new item that each had purchased over the last month. A VCR or known as a videocassette recorder. A object each couple had quickly fallen in love with as they would spend most nights watching a movie as they snuggled to their loved one in their living room. How they came to know about this device came in the form of Red Forman. Well his misfortunes anyways.

After he had been given a raise in the form of this new device by his superior. But unknown to his knowledge the device would soon bring more problems than solutions to him. After he had explained to Kitty that using the device they could record some of their favorite television shows that were on late at night Red was eggard to test the device right away. However his wife was not too thrilled with what happened the first time they attempted to use the device. Instead of watching their television show Roots at the usual time that it was on Red convinced Kitty to record the show instead using the device. But he had forgotten to put in the video tape to record the show which caused a not only tired Kitty to go off on Red that night but for this story to be retold to Eric and Jackie that very same weekend at their annual family dinner.

But now as Saturday has finally come as they sit in their usual seats on their living room couch Eric and Jackie smile down towards an unexpecting Kelso right as the movie that had just purchased earlier in the evening comes onto the television screen. With their plan set and ready to be put into motion Jackie glances over towards Brooke before seconds later she sees Brooke looking over towards her and gives her a small nod. Returning the nod Jackie looks back down towards Kelso before she grabs a hold of her stomach as she lets out a moan.

" Are you okay beautiful?"

" I don't know. I feel really funny. Like something is kicking my stomach or something?"

Taking his eyes away from the television screen Kelso looks over his shoulder at the couch to see Jackie holding her stomach as Eric looks over towards her with concern.

" Maybe your pregnant?"

" No! I'm not pregnant Michael!"

" Well how can you be so sure? You two get it on more times in a week than i can count. Plus you are being very hormonal right now. Ow!"

As he reaches back and starts rubbing his head Kelso glances over towards Brooke with a small glare seeing a small smile across her face before he looks back up towards Eric and Jackie.

" I'm on the pill Michael. When Eric and I are ready then we will start having kids. But for now whatever it is it's making my stomach hurt really bad."

Suddenly Kelso's eyes go wide when he sees a small bump appear under Jackie's shirt that is slowly getting bigger by the second.

" What the heck is that!?"

Taking their eyes away from the television screen everyone looks down towards Jackie's stomach before their eyes widen at what they see under Jackie's shirt.

" Oh my god! Help me!"

As he hears Jackie letting out a scream Kelso quickly backs away from the couch before he suddenly pops up to his feet when he sees the bump explode causing a large hole to be made through Jackie's shirt as blood starts to flow down to her pants.

" It's a alien! Run for it!"

Quickly grabbing a hold of Brooke's hands Kelso rushes out of the apartment at high speed and towards their apartment without looking back. Meanwhile right as they see Kelso out of eyesight the rest of the gang bursts into laughter.


	82. Operation Fitness

Chapter 82: Operation Fitness

After pleading with her husband for the next hour to rejoin the rest of the gang in watching the movie Brooke lead a very alert Kelso back into Eric's and Jackie's apartment where he was instantly met with laughter. Laughter from the prank that they had just pulled on him. As Kelso took his usual seat on the ground he listened in as Jackie told him that what he witnessed was just a prank they had pulled on him like he had done so many times to each of them. While he was still unconvinced and would constantly look around the room when a small sound was made like Rexy walking through the kitchen to his dog bowl Jackie slowly explained to him that it was all a trick. Using a few leftover items from Halloween including some fake blood they were able to prank him badly.

How the prank was done was very simple. Just in back of Jackie's seat a simple bike pump was located that had a small line going into Jackie's shirt where a balloon filled with some fake blood was located. When the time was right Eric slowly pumped up the balloon while Kelso's eyes were glued to the bump that was forming underneath Jackie's shirt. Once the balloon had too much air inside it would explode sending the fake blood everywhere just like in the Alien movie. Although it did cost Jackie one of her shirts. Not only because the fake blood had gotten all over her once white shirt but in order for the prank to succeed a hole was needed to be in the shirt. A hole where the balloon would be able to sneak through until exploding sending the fake blood down onto her stomach. A cost Jackie was willing to pay if it meant getting back at Kelso for pranking her and Eric all the time.

With the weekend coming to an end surprisingly the winter season for Point Place had also come to an end as well. The once snow covered roads and sidewalks were now visible again with almost no snow in sight. The sun that had been almost non existence for the past few months now shines brightly outside melting everything in its path. A sight that has brought a smile to Jackie's face knowing now that she and Eric could start exercising outside now instead of being trapped inside like they had been for the last few months.

Now as the week has quickly passed on by the gang minus one member now find themselves on this Friday night watching the end of a movie known as Rocky. A sports movie that had made headlines when it first came out. As they continue to watch the end of the movie two pairs of eyes are suspiciously glancing towards another member of the gang. Glancing towards her with a bad feeling in their guts that something bad had happened to another member of the gang.

As she sees the movie's credits coming onto the television screen slowly Caroline starts to stand up from her seat while Kelso and Brooke stare at her suspiciously from the ground.

" Well it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As she sees Caroline making her way around the couch Jackie looks over her shoulder at her.

" So where is Fez anyways? I hope nothing bad has happened to him?"

" Oh my Fezzy has just been feeling under the weather for the last week. He should be fine in a couple of days."

Once he sees Caroline leaving the apartment and the door closing behind herself slowly Kelso turns his attention towards Eric and Jackie.

" Guys i'm really worried about Fez."

" I'm sure he is fine Michael. He probably caught the flu or something from work. He does work with crowds of people all day after all. He might have caught something from one of them."

" No that's not it. I don't think Fez is sick at all. Instead i think Caroline took care of him. You know not in a sexy way."

" Ok you have been watching too many scary movies. I'm cutting you off from scary movies for a while."

Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh before they see Brooke shaking her head at them.

" No. I think Michael is right. For the last few days Michael and I have seen some really strange things going on around their apartment. Not only have we not seen Fez for days but each night Caroline has been taking out large bags of garbage out of their apartment and down to the lobby. Like huge bags."

" Okay i stand corrected. Both of you are crazy. Did you happen to think that the bags were filled with i don't know maybe garbage?"

" No way man. These bags were frickin huge and smelled really bad."

" Um Michael what did you think garbage was suppose to smell like? Roses?"

" I'm telling you something has happened to Fez and i'm gonna find out what. Nobody hurts my little buddy."

" Okay whatever you say skipper."

Right when they see Kelso looking away from them as he crosses his arms across his chest Eric and Jackie burst out laughing along with Hyde before a pillow is thrown their way by Brooke. As she catches the pillow Jackie sends Brooke a small smile before she bursts out laughing when she sees Brooke and Kelso sticking their tongues out at her.

" So what is on your guys agendas for tomorrow anyways?"

" While you and Michael are playing secret agents and attempt to break into Fez's and Caroline's apartment without invoking the wrath of Caroline upon yourselves, Eric and I will start exercising outside tomorrow."

" Oh so you plan on?"

" Yep. I figured that it would be a nice starting point. Not just for Eric but for myself as well. It will be like a warm up for us until we are ready for the real thing."

" And what is this secret plan of yours beautiful?"

Taking her eyes away from Brooke with a smile on her face Jackie looks up towards Eric.

" Sorry sweetie but it's topic secret. If i told you then i would have to kill you. Although if i did that then my future plans for you would be ruined? Hmm maybe i would just kick your butt instead."

" Beautiful, I don't think we will be able to go with your plan. Whatever it is. You are constantly distracting me."

" Distracting you how?"

" You are doing your yoga stretches right next to me when i'm lifting weights."

" Well keep your eyes to yourself then mister."

" I can't. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're smoking hot! Well not saying that you weren't already the most beautiful girl in the world but now you are like 100 times hotter. It's kinda hard to keep my eyes off you."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans up and gives Eric a gentle kiss.

" Thank you but just because you are sweet talking me doesn't mean that i'm going to tell you what i've got planned for tomorrow. You will have to wait and see. But i do promise you that after it is all over you will have enjoyed our little field trip that we are going to take."

" Field trip?"

" Like i said it's a surprise."

Looking over her shoulder Brooke looks over to Eric and Jackie seeing them engaging each other in another kiss.

" Oh yeah that reminds me. Can we borrow your guys's spare key to Fez's and Caroline's apartment? Michael lost the one we had."

" How many times do i have to tell you babe? I didn't lost it. I just can't find it right now."

" Uh huh? Just like how you misplaced the rabbit that was in the hat right? That is still one trick i'm waiting to see completed you know. Just admit it. You lost it."

" Nope. Not a chance."

" Really?"

Kelso watches as a seductive smile forms on Brooke's face as she leans closer to him.

" Are you sure that you don't want to confess?"

" I'm sure."

Kelso's eyes suddenly widen when he feels Brooke sitting down on his lap as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" How about now?"

Taking a gulp Kelso looks into Brooke's eyes before he says in a cracked voice.

" I'm sure."

As he sees Brooke leaning her head forward towards his face slowly Kelso moves forward before he sees Brooke stopping her advancement just mere inches from his lips.

" And now?"

Without any chance to react Brooke feels Kelso pressing his lips to her's for a deep kiss before she pulls back to give him a bright smile.

" Alright fine i lost the key. Happy now?"

" Yes. See i knew you would come to the right decision."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before Jackie gently wiggles out of Eric's embrace and gets up from the couch before she makes her way over towards the key bowl on the counter. After a few seconds of going through the keys in the bowl Jackie takes out one of the keys before she makes her way back to the couch and hands Kelso the key.

" Thanks Jackie. We will make sure to return the key tomorrow."

" Not a problem. But be warned now you and Michael are on your own tomorrow. There is no chance i'm unleashing hurricane Caroline on Eric or myself. If Caroline comes in here tomorrow asking how you guys broke into her's and Fez's apartment i'm going to tell her that Michael stole the spare key from the bowl."

" That's fair. Hey do you guys want to see a magic trick?"

Everyone suddenly turn their attention towards Kelso before in unison say.

" No!"

* * *

With the night had quickly come on gone and Eric was awoken from his sleep he couldn't help but wonder what his wife had planned for him. In fact that was all he thought about before he had fallen asleep the night before. His first clue came in the form of a pair of shorts being thrown at his head by Jackie. Jogging shorts. That was when it hit him. Memories of conversations she and him had just a few weeks ago about how to get him proper exercise. That one of the things she had suggested was to start jogging every morning once the weather had gotten better outside. A memory that made him cringe as he always hated jogging. Well that is not true. He hated jogging ever since it became a thing for gym class. A simple 3 laps around the gymnasium before they would start class. But that wasn't what made him hate the word jog. That came the day when he was lead outside along with the rest of the class to do the school's physical fitness test. A dreaded 15 laps that would equal 5 miles around a field that was used for the track team.

A test he had always hated but for the last few years he was able to get through it due to the encouragement from one individual. The same woman that agreed to become his wife. The very same that is helping him get into better shape now. As he got dressed and exited out of their bedroom suddenly Eric stops dead in his tracks and a goofy smile appears across his face when he sees Jackie waiting over at the apartment door for him as she does a few stretches in a outfit that makes him go crazy. A pair of black shorts that not only match his own that show off her butt perfectly but a short white t shirt that shows off her stomach for the world to see as her hair is down her shoulders.

As she finishes her stretches a bright smile forms on Jackie's face when she looks over her shoulder to see Eric glued to his spot with a look across his face that always warms her heart. A look of not only love but a animal drive. The look that he wanted to just tear away her clothes and have her right then and there. Something that always brought a smile to her face knowing that after almost 3 and a half years she still had this effect on him. Turning on her heels Jackie slowly makes her way over towards Eric before stopping a few feet away from him.

" See anything you like?"

Seeing Eric nodding his head without making a sound makes Jackie let out a few giggles before she smiles brightly at him.

" I will take that as a yes then. Are you ready to go?"

As she sees Eric nodding his head with her smile widening Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a gentle kiss before seconds later she breaks away from the kiss and gives Eric a sly smile when she feels his hands gripping her butt. Leaning over Jackie leans her head against Eric's before she whispers into his ear.

" I will tell you a secret. It will be some extra motivation for you to reach the finish line. Do you want to know what it is?"

Feeling Eric nodding his head against her own Jackie's smile widens.

" I'm not wearing any underwear."

Leaning her head back Jackie lets out a few giggles when she sees a wide smile on Eric's face before she leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss.

" Let's go and get some exercise. Once we're done we can spend the whole day in bed lover."

Unwrapping her arms from around Eric's neck reaching down Jackie grabs his hands before she slowly leads Eric out of their apartment closing the door behind themselves. After a few minutes of walking through the complex in which she had noticed Eric looking down towards her butt on a few occasions that made her laugh Jackie had managed to lead Eric outside before she suddenly lets go of his hands. Looking over her shoulder Jackie gives Eric a wink before she starts jogging away with Eric following after her a couple of steps behind. As she continues to jog forward out of the apartment complex Jackie glances over her shoulder at Eric before she lets out a laugh when he sees his eyes never leaving her butt. Right when she sees they are about to leave the complex and arrive near a sidewalk Jackie quickens her pace as she glances over her shoulder to see Eric getting snapped out of his dazed state before she sees him within moments jogging by her side.

" Were you enjoying the show sweetie?"

" Definitely. You have the cutest butt. Actually you were voted in that you have the cutest butt out of all the girls in the gang by us guys."

" I don't know if i should be honored or terrified about that? What else did you guys vote on and when did this exactly happen? Not that i'm complaining."

" It kinda happened a night when you,Brooke,and Caroline had gone out shopping. All of us were just sitting at my parent's kitchen table playing cards and it came up. Don't really remember how but it came up and you were voted as having the cutest butt. You also came 1st in for the mastermind award and tied for 1st in cutest."

" Well now i don't have to wonder what you guys do when us girls aren't around. Wait did you say tied for 1st in cutest? Who did i tie with?"

" You ended up tying with Brooke on that one. I voted for you and Kelso voted for Brooke. Fez was on a sugar high and didn't get a chance to vote because he was running around the house searching for more candy after he had run out while Hyde and my dad wouldn't vote on the subject. Hyde because he had just broken up with Donna not too long before that and my dad didn't saying that we were dumbasses for even discussing the topic."

Jackie lets out a laugh before she glances over towards Eric with a bright smile across her face.

" Thank you for voting for me. If it makes you feel any better us girls also had a few conversations like yours. But the outcomes were a little different. Instead of there being any ties there was clear cut winners. While Michael was voted as being the funniest you were voted as to having the cutest butt out of the guys. Heck even Brooke voted for you."

" Alright! I've got one up on Kelso!"

Hearing Jackie letting out a few giggles Eric glances over towards her.

" What?"

" That's not the only thing that you've got a one up on him on."

" I don't get it?"

" You're bigger."

" What? Kelso has like 20-30 pounds on me easily."

" No sweetie. You're bigger. You're well you know. Your excalibur."

After a few seconds Eric's eyes widen as a smile comes across his face before he hears Jackie letting out a laugh.

" Ohhh. Wait! Hold up! How do you know how big Kelso's noodle is?"

" Girl talk sweetie. Like i said before we talk about everything without leaving out a single detail. Besides remember a few years back when all of us decided to go skinny dipping? The water wasn't that cold that night if my memory serves me correct."

Eric lets out a laugh before he feels Jackie giving him a kiss on the cheek. For the next 10 minutes Eric jogs by Jackie's side in silence before he sees Jackie glancing over towards him with a smile across her face when he lets out a chuckle.

" Care to share what is so funny sweetie?"

" I was just thinking of when Batman would chase after Catwoman across rooftops in the comic books i have read. Or to further elaborate why he would never catch her and just be a few steps behind her."

" Because she is intelligent woman with the reflexes of a cat?"

" Well yes and no. I think the real reason was so that Batman could get a good look at her booty while she would dive across the rooftops."

Jackie lets out a laugh along with Eric before seconds later she hears Eric stop laughing.

" So where are you taking me anyways beautiful? We've been running for a good 15 minutes. Although i like the view from where i'm standing, I am still curious about where you are bringing me."

" We are going to the library."

" Library? Like the one Brooke works at?"

" Yep that would be the one. Brooke and I measured the distance from the apartment complex to the library and we calculated that they are just a little over 5 miles apart. I figured we could jog to the library every Saturday and Sunday morning until we are both in good enough shape to make this a daily thing."

Nodding his head Eric follows after Jackie in silence for the next couple of minutes until a smile forms on his face when he sees the library coming into view. As he heads towards the entrance of the building Eric quickly has to turn himself around when he sees Jackie running around the building before he follows after her.

" Hey! Where are we going beautiful?"

" You will see!"

Right as he sees Jackie coming to a stop Eric slows his pace and walks over towards her side before his eyes widen when he sees the area in back of the library. A very large mountain of stone steps that lead up towards a back entrance to the library.

" Woah. So this is what the back of the library looks like."

" Yep. Brooke told me that there was steps but she didn't mention this at all to me. They are huge and look like the ones in Rocky."

Eric lets out a laugh until suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Jackie taking off for the steps.

" Race you to the top!"

" Hey!"

Quickly racing up the steps Eric catches up to Jackie as she nears the 4th step before he suddenly picks up Jackie in his arms as he hears her letting out a small laugh. As he hears her continuing to laugh in his arms Eric races up the steps until he suddenly jumps up and lands on the smooth ground pavement when he reaches the last step.

" Yo Jackie! I did it!"

Jackie lets out a laugh as she nods her head before she leans her head over and gives Eric a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile a little over 5 miles away sneaking through the hallways of the apartment complex are two figures. One female and one male dressed completely in black with black ski masks across their faces. As they near their target the female suddenly reaches into the back pocket of her pants and takes out a small silver key before she looks over her shoulder to see the masked man giving her a nod. Returning the nod the female reaches out for the door handle of the apartment door to only touch the door before she lets out a small huff.

" This is so stupid! Why did we have to wear these masks again Michael? I can't see a thing."

" Because babe if Caroline sees us walking around the apartment without these masks on then she will know who to make her next victims. She know where we live and i'm sure she has more garbage bags inside to carry out our severed limbs to the lobby without raising suspicion."

" Fine."

Reaching up Brooke lifts her ski mask up over her head as she reaches out for the door handle again. Within a few moments Brooke quietly unlocks the door before she silently opens up the door as she slides the mask back over her face. Slowly Brooke starts walking into the apartment with Kelso right behind herself before she turns back to the door and closes it quietly behind him. Turning her attention back forward Brooke reaches out and grabs a hold of Kelso's hand before she feels herself slowly being lead through the apartment.

As she glances around the apartment seeing nothing but pure darkness all Brooke lets out a small huff before she suddenly feels Kelso coming to a stop.

" What is it?"

Brooke watches Kelso with his free hand point towards the ground next to a closed door before she looks over to see a small light coming from behind the door.

" You said that Caroline wasn't here right?"

" Yeah her car wasn't in the parking lot. I think she went shopping or something?"

Slowly moving forward Kelso approaches the door before he reaches over and quietly opens up the door. Once he sees the door off to the side Kelso's eyes widen when he sees a large bump of a figure underneath a blanket on a bed in the corner of the room.

" Little buddy?"

Hearing a small creek coming from behind Brooke's eyes widen as she pokes Kelso in the arm with her free hand. Right as she turns around along with Kelso slowly they each let out a scream and bring each other into an embrace when they see Caroline looking at them from across the room.


	83. The Men in Black

Chapter 83: The Men in Black

Once Eric and Jackie had gotten done with their morning jog as they entered into the apartment complex there with met with a familiar girly scream that they knew all too well to be Kelso's. A scream that once they heard made them burst out laughing before their laughter increased when they witnessed Kelso along Brooke racing out of the apartment complex with their bodies and faces completely covered in black while an angry Caroline chased after them with a broom stick in her hands. Once their laughter had died down and they were able to calm themselves down Eric and Jackie had quickly made their way into their apartment before Jackie kept her promise to Eric and for the rest of the day had spent the day in bed with Eric. A day that reminded her much of their honeymoon when they just spent most of the time in bed making love. Something that didn't bother Jackie one bit.

As hours had passed on by unaware to their knowledge right when they were in the middle of another round of love making slowly beneath them the wooden bedframe was slowly cracking with each time they moved up and down on the bed. And the crack only increases now to only hanging on by a hair as Jackie straddles Eric lap as they move in a rhythm on their bed. Well that was until suddenly the bed frame cracks beneath them sending the mattress to the ground and for Jackie to rear back her head.

" Oh Eric!"

Feeling her body being totally exhausted Jackie collapses on top of Eric before she feels Eric gently stroking her hair.

" Wow."

As she nods her head into his chest Jackie slowly turns her head to look at Eric with a bright smile across her face.

" I'll say lover."

Leaning his head down Eric gives Jackie a gentle kiss before he glances around them seeing the wooden bed frame completely shattered.

" Huh? Didn't see this coming."

" Yeah i guess you can say that we just boinked the bed's brains out."

Hearing Eric letting out a laugh with seconds Jackie joins in on the laughter as she feels him wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Once the next morning came in a hurry as they did their morning exercises Eric and Jackie came to a decision on what to do about their bed situation. That instead of just buying a new bed frame for their old mattress that they had in their old bedroom in the Forman residence for years they would buy a new mattress as well. A little adventure that they would do on the weekend. All they had to do was survive a week without a bed frame. A task that was not as easy as they hoped once they continue their session the previous night to only be stopped when the mattress kept moving on them. Something that made them quickly move their activity towards the couch before a hour later they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

As Eric and Jackie had an interesting week of new sleeping arrangements taking place inside of another apartment down the hallway another couple was having some other problems taking place. While Brooke focused on how to avoid Caroline's constant questioning about who had broken into her's and Fez's apartment by simply dodging Caroline's questions and would bring up another topic Kelso on the other hand had his mind focused on a totally different problem. A problem that at first seemed harmless that soon started to bring worry to his mind. A prank that in his mind was bulletproof and would be epic to everyone that would hear about it. To prank call the white house.

The ultimate prank that had done smoothly until it suddenly went horribly wrong when he told the man on the other line by accident his name. Since that moment all Kelso has felt is total panic. Total panic every time he has left the apartment complex and traveled somewhere with the feeling that he was being watched. His suspicions only went up when after a just a day a black car that he had never seen before was seen parked outside of the complex inside of the complex's parking lot with a few men dressed in suits inside. Men that he swore were watching his every move all day. In fact he knew so after he thought had seen one of the men in a crowd of people inside of the mall.

Now as the week has quickly passed on by Eric and Jackie now find themselves inside of their apartment joined by Kelso,Brooke,and Hyde as they wait for Fez and Caroline to show up for their movie night. While Kelso is constantly searching the room for any kind of new devices that could have been planted the rest of the gang listens in as Brooke talks to Jackie about the aftermath of the breaking and entering of Fez's and Caroline's apartment last weekend.

" Wait! Hold up! So you are telling me that you guys managed to escape from Caroline's grasp?"

" Yep but it took a while. She had this crazy look in her eyes. Like i'm pretty sure that if she ended up catching us that she would have popsicled Michael using the broomstick."

" Popsicled?"

" Yeah you know? Put it up where the sun don't shine."

Everyone lets out a laugh before Jackie waives her hands up into the air.

" Okay,okay. So how did you guys manage to escape from Caroline anyways?"

" Well it wasn't easy if that's what you mean. She chased us for like 3 blocks before we finally lost her at this gas station. You should have seen the cashier inside. When he saw us rushing inside he immediately raised his hands up thinking we were going to rob him or something."

" You guys didn't?"

" Oh we did. It was the closest building to where we were at the time. We asked him to quickly hide us before Caroline bursted through the gas station's doors. While Michael dove over the counter and hide at the cashier's feet, I had to run down one of the aisles and hide behind this wall of soda bottles. By some miracle Caroline didn't see us and had left before we thanked the man and were about to leave when Michael here decided he wanted a candy bar. I have never seen the look that the cashier gave us when Michael took out his wallet and paid for the candy bar. It was priceless."

Everyone again lets out a small laugh before Jackie looks down towards Kelso seeing him glancing around the room.

" Okay Michael what is going on? You are acting more weird than usual."

" I can't say. They could be listening."

" Listening? Oh wait what did you do now?"

" I didn't do anything bad. I swear!"

" Oh really? Then why are you sweating?"

" I'm not sweating. It's just really hot in here."

" Brooke!"

" Oh babe just tell that. Then they can tell you just like i have been for the last week that you are crazy. Well crazier than usually."

" I'm not crazy! I'm telling you that i'm being watched!"

" Babe how many times do i have to tell you. You are not being watched. It's just your imagination. Just like the monster that lives under our bed."

" Okay first of all just because you haven't seen the monster yet doesn't mean it doesn't exist. It's just really good at hiding. And second i am being watched. How do you explain the black car?"

" Oh you mean the imaginary car that only you have seen."

" I'm telling you that it's not imaginary."

" Wait hold up. What is Michael talking about Brooke?"

" Michael thinks he's being watched by the government. Apparently before i got home from work he decided to prank call the white house out of pure boredom. But before he hung up the phone he ended up giving them his full name and now thinks the government is watching him."

" I know they are. Everywhere i go there they are. These two guys in black suits. The men in black."

" Michael i'm going to have to agree with Brooke on this one. You are crazy. Do you really think that the president would assign guys to watch you? I mean over a prank phone call?"

" Maybe he doesn't like to be pranked?"

" Michael!"

" Damn Brooke!"

Hearing a knock at the apartment door Jackie looks over the couch towards the door before she sees the door opening revealing Fez and Caroline on the other side.

" Hey guys."

" Hello Jackie. Are you guys ready for our movie night? Fez and I picked out the perfect movie for tonight."

" Really? What's it about?"

" Oh it's a movie about the cops chasing after these no good criminals. I heard it is a very good movie. Even has an intense interrogation scene where the criminals spill their guts out to the police."

As they see Caroline making her way to the living room with Fez following Jackie and Eric watch Brooke and Kelso take a gulp before they look over towards Caroline with a smile across each of their faces.

" So how are you feeling Fez? You are looking better."

" Thank you. The last week has been unpleasant to say the least."

" What do you mean?"

" Oh my Fezzy had a severe case of food poisoning. Do you guys remember that restaurant that Mr Pinciotti took us to way back?"

" Not the sushi restaurant! I love that place."

" I'm afraid so. Fezzy ended up taking me there a few weekends ago. I guess Fezzy got served some bad sushi or something. I felt fine but it was not the case for him."

As he sees Caroline taking a video out of her purse Kelso leans out of his seat to look at Caroline while out of the corner of his eye he sees Fez taking his usual seat on the ground.

" Wait so all the bags of garbage that Brooke and I saw you taking out were?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

Jackie and Brooke glance over each other before they look back towards Caroline with a disgusted look.

" Eww!"

" Like i have stated, I don't want to talk about it. But there is something else that i do want to talk about. Fezzy and I recently had an encounter with some crooks that were breaking into our apartment. Did any of you get a good look at them?"

" Really? Someone was stupid enough to break into your guy's apartment?"

" Yep but i caught them before they could steal anything from inside. Did you get a good look at them?"

" Honestly no. I only saw them when Eric and I were returning back from our morning jog. But they had these masks on that were covering their faces completely. We didn't get a real good look at them. Well except for you chasing after them with a broom stick."

" Yeah those creeps managed to get away from me too. I chased after them for a few blocks before they managed to escape my grasp. It's strange though? When i caught them inside of the apartment one of the crooks let out this girly scream that i swear i've heard before."

Taking a gulp Kelso glances over towards Brooke seeing her looking at him with a concerned look before he looks back over towards Caroline.

" Huh maybe you are imagining things. Hey you guys want to hear a crazy story?"

* * *

The following day fresh off of doing their morning jog as they run back towards the apartment complex Eric's and Jackie's eyes go wide when they see a vehicle they had never seen before parked inside of the apartment complex that matches the description Kelso had described the previous day. A black car that they assumed is a issued FBI vehicle with two men dressed in black suits. Or that is what they thought anyways.

" Hey beautiful? Is that?"

" I'm sure that it is just a coincidence."

" Yeah you're probably right. Now where was i? Oh yeah i remember now."

As Eric looks away from the black vehicle and back down towards Jackie's butt he hears her letting out a laugh before he races ahead of her and opens up the apartment complex's doors for her. Meanwhile as he races into the apartment complex after Jackie unaware to his knowledge inside of the black vehicle the two men are laughing at what they had just seen transpire between Eric and Jackie.

After a mere few hours inside of the apartment complex Eric and Jackie emerged out of the apartment complex dressed in some of their street clothing as they prepare to go out to complete a few errands with Brooke and a hesitant Kelso following behind them doing the same. As he sees the black vehicle in the apartment complex's parking lot Kelso suddenly comes to a halt bringing Brooke to a stop with him before he looks over towards her with a worried look.

" There they are. The men in black."

" Michael i'm sure it's just a coincidence."

" Yeah Michael. Just to prove to you that it is all in your head Eric and I will go over and have a talk with them so we can get this all straightened out."

Before he has a chance to say anything Kelso watches as Jackie leads Eric over to the black vehicle before he sees her knocking on the window of the car. As he tries to listen in to the conversation that Eric and Jackie are having with the men inside of the vehicle for the next few minutes suddenly Kelso's eyes go wide when he hears Eric and Jackie letting out a laugh along with the men inside of the vehicle before he watches Eric and Jackie walking over towards him with a smile across their faces.

" So?"

" It's just like we thought. You are completely crazy."

" Well we all knew that already but what about the men in the car?"

" Micheal those guys are just salesman. When you told us that you saw them in the mall it was probably because they were going around trying to sell their product to people."

" Then why are they parked in the complex's parking lot?"

" It's just a place that they take their lunch breaks. You see Michael it was all in your head. Nobody is here watching you. Now if you'll please excuse us, Eric and I have some shopping to do."

" Oh yeah you guys are going bed shopping right? Let us know how it goes. Michael and I are going to need a new bed soon. Ours might have a crack in it."

Jackie lets out a small laugh before she nods her head at Brooke.

" Alright will do. If it makes you feel any better the same thing happened to Eric and I last weekend. We might have destroyed our bed frame during one of our little sessions."

" Ohh. So what you are saying it you guys boinked the bed's brains out?"

Jackie lets out a small laugh along with Eric as she nods her head at Brooke.

" That was exactly what i said. I will let you know how things go. See you guys later."

As she sees Eric leading Jackie over towards the Vista Cruiser Brooke waives them goodbye before she looks over towards Kelso with a smile across her face.

" See Michael there was nothing to worry about. Now off to the mall. Momma needs some new clogs."

Kelso lets out a groan as he feels himself being pulled over towards Brooke's Plymouth Fury.

" I still don't see why we have to go shopping."

" Well one you promised me that you would take me shopping. And the second reason is because it's because of you that we are going shopping in the first place."

" Me? What did i do?"

" You not being able to keep your hands off of me. Before we even get into our bedroom you have stripped away all of my clothing leaving me in nothing but my underwear. Half the time you don't even wait for me to take off my clothing and just rip apart by shirts like an animal."

" Yeah but you said that you love it when i do that."

" I do but not all the time. After you ripped my blouse the other day when i stepped through our apartment door that drew the line for me. Although you could surprise me now and then with your animalistic nature."

" Sold and sold."

As he hears Brooke letting out a few giggles Kelso looks over towards the black car before his eyes widen when he sees the two men staring directly at him before they motion with their hands that they've got their eyes on him.

* * *

Now just 30 minutes later Eric is found laying down on a mattress with a smile across his face. A face of pure relaxation for what he and Jackie have been doing for the past 10 minutes. Once he had stepped foot into the store with Jackie by his side Eric immediately started to try out different mattress models that are all across the showroom. After just 5 minutes of searching Eric had found the mattress that he thought would be perfect for himself and Jackie. Not too hard and not too soft.

" I think i found the perfect mattress Eric!"

Opening up his eyes Eric slowly gets up from the bed he was laying down on before he walks through endless mattress models until he stops right next to Jackie as he sees her looking down towards a king sized bed.

" Go ahead try it sweetie."

" Why do i have to be the guinea pig?"

As he hears Jackie letting out a few giggles Eric feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before he feels her giving him a gentle kiss.

" Because you are the one that is mostly on his back. Remember lover. I like being on top."

" Well that is because i get the best view from that position."

A bright smile forms on Jackie face as she leans forward and gives Eric a gentle kiss before she breaks off the kiss and gently pushes him down towards the bed.

" So how does it feel?"

For the next few seconds Eric stretches his arms and legs across the mattress before he starts to bounce up and down which causes for him to hear Jackie letting out a small laugh.

" It's very firm and bouncy too."

" Uh huh and it's nice and soft too."

With a smile coming across his face Eric extends a hand out towards Jackie.

" Care to join me beautiful?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie reaches out and takes Eric's hand into her own before she slowly crawls onto the bed and lays down next to him as she feels him taking her in his arms. As she stretches out her legs and places her head on his chest Jackie lets out a happy moan before she looks up towards Eric with a bright smile.

" This is the one."

Jackie watches Eric give her a nod before she leans up and gives him a gentle kiss.

" Although there is still one final test that this bed needs to go through. I just don't think they will allow us to do it here though."

" Hmm how about we take it out for a test drive tonight beautiful?"

" It's a date lover."

Leaning up Jackie gives Eric a deep kiss before a couple of seconds later she breaks off the kiss when she hears someone clearing their throat. Looking over towards the foot of the bed Jackie sees a salesman looking towards her and Eric with a small blush across his face.

" I can see you two have found one that you like?"

As she sits up with Eric with a smile across her face Jackie nods her head at the salesman.

" Yes. This is the one. Are you free to deliver the mattress and bed frame today?"

" Yes absolutely. If you will please follow me. We can do the paperwork up front."

As the salesman walks away from the bed unaware to his knowledge Jackie leads Eric over towards the restroom areas.

" I must say that you two made an excellent selection. That particular mattress is one of our best selling models. Now about delivery. We can deliver to you within the hour and setup everything free of charge for you. How does that sound?"

With a smile on his face the salesman turns around before the smile on his face disappears when he sees nobody following him.

" Hello? Where did you go?"

Hearing a pounding sound coming from the restroom area the salesman's eyes go wide before he looks around the showroom with an awkward look across his face.

" Umm? I guess i will meet you upfront when you are ready then?"


	84. Fatso Napping

Chapter 84: Fatso Napping

After what was considered by Eric to be a fun filled with Jackie trying out their new mattress the young couple had kept to their word and the very next day had a talk with Brooke and Kelso about what they had seen at the store. However what they did not know was at this time when they were discussing in great detail what they had seen at the mattress store across town Hyde had walked into a near abandoned Photo Hut with a note on the counter. A heartfelt note left for him at the hands of Leo. A note that described to Hyde that he had found his son and was leaving town to go live with him. To make up lost time with his son. But he wasn't going to leave Hyde empty handed. Alongside the note on the counter laid a yellow envelope and a small bag. Hyde had a good feeling what he would find in the bag and within seconds his suspicions were proven right when he saw the bag filled with what Leo would call his secret stash. But when he looked into the envelope that was when Hyde was surprised to see the envelope filled with 100 dollar bundles. From what he counted quickly was over $1000 with a note attached to one of the bundles saying to not do what he would do with a smiley face underneath.

Once the news had gotten to everyone else in the gang that Leo had left town each were instantly saddened to hear the news. To hear the news that one of their own had left town. However when they had seen the note he had left for Hyde after he had shown each of them one day after they had gotten out of work everyone in the gang instantly understood why Leo had left. He had left to rejoin his family. Something that they knew meant a lot to Leo after he would talk about his family in past tense when they had spent time with him. A topic the gang didn't want to discuss with Leo fearing the worse. Fearing that his family was dead. Something they each thought to themselves would explain his drug use.

But then everyone had turned their attention to Hyde fearing what Leo's departure would do to him. They had seen the bond Hyde and Leo had formed over the years. A bond that had started the day Hyde stepped foot into the Photo Hut looking for a job. Something that soon became into a father and son like bond. This was proven the day Leo had given Hyde the El Camino for free after Kelso had tried to purchase the vehicle from him when the gang had decided to help Leo clean out his garage. A vehicle that had meant so much to Leo when he told the gang that the car had belonged to his son. That he couldn't sell the car before he had given Hyde the car keys with the explanation that he was like a son to him and that he wanted him to have it.

This was not the only things that were going through their minds as they thought about Hyde. Other thoughts such as where would Hyde work now? Would he be able to find a job? Where could they find a new guy to rebuild their stash when they were running low? Well the last question only went through Kelso's mind before it had quickly vanished when he looked over to Brooke seeing her looking at him with a raised eyebrow as if she could hear his thoughts. Something that made Kelso very cautious with her for the next few seconds before he decided to test this theory. A simple sentence of woman make me a sandwhich. Instantly his eyes had gone wide when Brooke answered with make it yourself not even a second after it left his mouth.

After a few days of hearing from Mrs Forman that Hyde had been spending a lot of time in the basement alone ever since Leo had left town that was when Jackie decided to take charge and declare a group meeting needed to take place later that evening to figure out how to cheer up their friend. Once everyone had gotten out of work and were comfortably seated inside of Eric's and Jackie's apartment that was when the meeting started. A meeting that took place over a few hours with all sorts of ideas being thrown out there by each member of the gang of how to cheer up Hyde. Ideas such as to take him out of town for a while to perhaps getting him some companionship. But the last idea was shot down quickly before the gang had decided to take a small break and make a trip out of the apartment complex to grab some dinner. With everyone agreeing to just get fast food instead of waiting inside of a restaurant due to each being hungry the gang had made it's way to Fatso Burger.

As she awaited inside of the Vista Cruiser along with the rest of the gang silently while Eric gave their order through the drivethrough staring at the large Fatso figure that stood next to the loudspeaker a grin formed on Jackie's face when a thought popped into her head. The perfect way of how to cheer up Hyde. Steal Mr Fatso's head. Something she along with the rest of the gang knew would instantly brighten Hyde's mood. Not only because they would be stealing something that was considered a known city landmark by some in the community but because they would be stealing something in general. Something they knew would bring a shock wave all across town and would cause some panic to a few seeing the figure suddenly missing from his usual spot. It would also allow them to get back at the manager of the place after their last visit there wasn't a pleasant one. All they needed now was the perfect plan. The perfect plan of how to steal Mr Fatso without anyone seeing them.

For the next few days while Jackie along with the help of Brooke and Caroline started to make a game plan of how to extract Mr Fatso from his resting place outside of Fatso Burger the guys decided to spend some time with Hyde down in the Forman basement. Time that was mostly spent getting high thanks to Hyde's newly acquired stash thanks to Leo. A stash that was so strong that caused the guys to do crazy things. Crazier than what they would normally do when they were high. Things such as for their appetites to increase to the point where they had nearly emptied the Forman's refrigerator of it's contents.

But an increase in appetite was not the only effect this stash had on the guys. In fact one night what they had described to their wives as just plain freaky each of the guys watched as they entered into another world. A cartoon world when each of them looked around the basement to see in their amazement the area around them looking like something they had seen on a cartoon show. This only brought the looney toon sides of them out as they instantly tried to do some impossible things like trying to fly with the mindset that they wouldn't be able to get hurt since they were a cartoon in their minds. Luckily for them on this given night the guys were saved from making a big mistake of trying to fly through the air when the girls had arrived just in time to stop them.

This act not only caused the guys to get rid of the stash instantly although Hyde had secretly hide it away when they weren't looking but for the girls to give the guys a tongue lashing. A tongue lashing that resulted in Jackie and Brooke coming up with a simple plan of how to show the guys how stupid they were whenever they were high. A have any conversation they had when they were high recorded on a handheld recorder. But their plan had a major flaw in it that they didn't think of until it was too late when they too also become high with the rest of the guys the same night they brought out the recorder. Something that made each of the girl's faces blush bright red the next day when they had listened to their voices on the tape recorder along with the guys trying to convince everyone to do some of the most bizarre things. Things they thought the guys could only come up with. However before the guys had a chance to show the world what had been recorded the girls had snatched the tape away before minutes later the tape was found outside busted into a million pieces with Jackie and Brooke standing over it with baseball bats in their hands.

Now on this given Friday night as the clock is about to strike 12 o'clock and about to bring forth a new day deep in the shadows the gang slowly makes it's way around the Fatso building towards the drive through with only one task in mind. The task to steal Mr Fatso before anyone could see them. As they near the drive through and the large Mr Fatso figure suddenly Jackie throws up her hand signaling the gang to stop when she hears the sound of the loud speaker coming to life before a second later it dies down. Sighing in relief Jackie slowly leads everyone back forward towards Mr Fatso before less than a minute later the gang is now found standing huddled around the Fatso figure as Eric,Kelso,and Hyde start to disassemble Mr Fatso slowly using some tools they had just taken from the Forman garage. Well more of stolen along with a pack of beer they knew Red had kept in his mini refrigerator.

" This thing is totally freaking me out."

Taking his eyes off the task he was assigned Eric looks over towards Jackie seeing her staring at Mr Fatso with wide eyes.

" Beautiful are you scared of Mr Fatso? He's the friendly neighborhood clown that gives grade d beef to all the hungry little boys and girls."

" I'm not scared of him. I just don't like him or clowns for that matter. His eyes just follow you everywhere."

" Oh wait i remember now. It's because of what happened on your 7th birthday right?"

" Wait hold up. What happened on your 7th birthday? It sounds like a funny story."

Snapping her eyes away from Eric with a glare forming on her face Jackie looks over towards Kelso before she watches him break eye contact and continue the task.

" Oh you want to hear a funny story Michael? I've got one for you. Hey Caroline remember a few weeks ago when someone broke into your's and Fez's apartment? Well it was Michael."

" What!?"

With his eyes going wide Kelso instantly gets up from his spot on the ground before he runs over towards Brooke as he sees Caroline approaching him with a glare.

" So you're the culprit huh?"

" No?"

" Liar!"

" Shh will you guys quiet down! Someone is going to hear us. Amatures."

Everyone snaps their eyes towards Hyde before they watch him glance back and forth between everyone around him.

" What it's true. If we were at war right now all of us would be goners right now thanks to your guys cackling."

Shaking her head Jackie turns her attention back towards the Fatso figure before she lets out a huff.

" It was my 7th birthday. This clown at the party asked me if i wanted to smell his pretty flower. And when i did he squirted water all over my face. He offered me his handkerchief after when he saw that i was wet and when i pulled it out of his pocket it kept just coming out."

" Wait so that is why you hate clowns so much?"

" It's one of the small reasons. They are scary. They always get way too touchy when it comes to a pretty girl. Also the fact that a little later on i caught him making out with my mom."

Everyone lets out a small chuckle before they go silent when they see Jackie giving each of them a glare as Eric wraps an arm around Jackie's waist.

" I still remember my first crime. Grand theft tricycle. I did three days in the crib for that job."

Finishing up his task of snipping all the wires from the Fatso figure Kelso looks over towards Hyde with wide eyes.

" Wait were you the one who stole my tricycle?"

" Yep."

" Why was it missing a wheel?"

Before he has a chance to respond Hyde turns his attention along with everyone else to the side of the building when they see Fez rushing with a look of panic on his face. Hearing the sound of a vehicle approaching Jackie quickly glances around towards everyone.

" There is a car coming! Scatter!"

Without moving from his spot Fez watches as Eric leads Jackie behind into a nearby set of bushes right behind Hyde,Kelso,and Caroline before his eyes go wide when he sees a car slowly approaching.

" Oh no! I didn't scatter!"

Looking around his surroundings Fez quickly moves behind the Fatso figure before a pair of headlights are seen by the gang closing in on their location. As they see the headlights slowly dying down each of the gang's eyes widen when they recognize the vehicle to be Bob's car. Hearing the sound of Bob's window being rolled down Fez looks over into the bushes to see Caroline shrugging her shoulders at him before he turns his attention forward towards Bob as he makes sure to keep his body behind the Fatson figurine.

" Welcome to Fatso Burger!"

" Hey Fatso! I'll have a big Fatso combo with extra secret sauce."

" Would you like apple pie with that?"

" Sure!"

" And the extra large soda for ten cents more?"

" Okay."

" Oh and the onion rings are free with your order."

" I'll take them!"

" So let me read that back. One big Fatso combo with extra sauce,an apple pie,extra large soda and one onion rings?"

" You got it."

" Sorry. We're closed."

" What!? Then why did you take my order?"

" Thank you. Please drive away."

" But i'm hungry!"

" Then go get a pizza!"

" I had a pizza for lunch!"

" Well whose fault was that!?"

" Go to hell Fatso!"

" See you there lard ass!"

As they see Bob's eyes go wide with his face turning bright red the gang forces themselves to suppress their laughter before they slowly watch Bob drive away. Once they see Bob's car disappearing in the distance unable to hold it in anymore the gang bursts out laughing.

* * *

Just a mere hour later the gang had managed to escape through the shadows with Fatso tucked in the back of their getaway car. Well almost all of Fatso anyways. Due to Fatso being screwed onto a ceramic bun the gang was only able to unscrew the ceramic clown off the bun before deciding to leave the rest due to the reason that they had what they came for. Now as they sit inside of the basement in their usual spots that they once occupied just years ago the gang stares at the ceramic clown with almost bored eyes.

" So? What do we do with a ceramic clown?"

" Oh i know what we can do!"

" We are not drawing boobs on the clown Michael."

" But why not babe? We could sell him off on the streets to be a trashy clown hooker that has long legs and a pair of double Ds!"

Everyone lets out a laugh before Hyde leans out of his seat with a smile across his face.

" I know what we could do with a stolen clown."

20 minutes later

" Actually this is what we do without a stolen clown."

As he lets out a laugh for no reason along with the rest of the gang suddenly Eric stops laughing when he feels Jackie nudging him in the ribs before he looks down to see her looking towards Fatso that is sitting across from her with wide eyes.

" Look at that freaky clown. It doesn't even blink."

" That's because he likes you. He loves you. He wants to steal you away from Eric and marry you. He's gonna get ya!"

As he feels Jackie snuggling close to his side Eric wraps his arms around her waist as he sees Brooke leaning over towards Kelso before the sound of a loud slap echoed through the room. Once he sees Kelso rubbing his arm as he sends a glare towards a smiling Brooke along with the rest of the gang Eric lets out a laugh.

" Like he would stand a chance against my ninja warrior princess. She would totally smoke him and have his clown nose on our dresser as a trophy."

Leaning over Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before she turns her attention back towards Fatso.

" Yeah! You hear that you dumb clown! I would chew you up and spit you out like a piece of bubble gum! What do you have to say to that!? Huh!?"

" Boo!"

Feeling Jackie jerking in his arms Eric along with the rest of the gang turn their heads in Kelso's direction before they give him a glare.

" What!? It was funny! She is totally scared of a ceramic clown!"

" I am not you robber! Why don't you break into Caroline's and Fez's apartment again!"

" Oh yeah i totally forgot about that! Now where were we!?"

Kelso's eyes suddenly go wide as he sees Caroline leaning over towards him with a smile before seconds later he feels himself being speared to the ground by Caroline.

Within seconds the rest of the gang lets out a laugh from seeing Caroline starting to pummel away at Kelso with a nearby pillow as a wide eyed Brooke stares at the scene.

" Oww! My eye!"

" I'm coming babe!"

The rest of the gang watches as Brooke quickly makes her way over towards Caroline and Kelso before in a matter of a few seconds they start to laugh as they see Brooke laying next to Kelso on the ground receiving the same treatment that her husband is receiving at the hands of Caroline.

" Oww! My boob!"

* * *

Now just a day later as Hyde sits in the Forman basement along with Caroline and a very cautious looking Kelso and Brooke watching Fez playing rock paper scissors with Fatso unaware to their knowledge a state of panic was taking place inside of town. A state of panic from them along with Eric and Jackie stealing Mr Fatso causing not only for a news conference to take place but for a few people they knew to speak out about the incident that had taken place.

" Rock,paper,scissors,shoot! Paper again Fatso? I win! Okay let's play again. Rock,paper,scissors,shoot! Woahhh we both did paper!"

" Congratulations Fez. You just tied a ceramic clown."

Before he has a chance to respond Fez turns his head towards the basement door opening revealing Eric and Jackie on the other side of the door with a look of panic across each of their faces.

" You guys have got to turn on the tv."

" Jackie no one is in the mood to watch one of your kung fu shows."

" No Brooke. The whole town is pissed about Fatso being stolen."

" It's true. When we were driving around town there was a bunch of news reporters all around Fatso Burger. The mayor ended up calling a press conference."

As she nods her head Jackie walks over towards the television set and turns it on before within seconds her eyes widen along with the rest of the gang's when she sees Bob along with Red and Kitty on the television screen being interviewed by a news reporter.

" I'll always remember where i was when i heard the news that Fatso was stolen. I was reading the paper in the can. It was the same way with Kennedy."

" Whoever stole this you didn't just steal a clown. You stole a little piece of Point Place. And you should be a ashamed of yourselves. I have a message for you from this man whom is too choked up to speak. We will find you! We will find you!"

As she clicks off the television set Jackie feels a pair of arms hugging her from behind before she slowly interlocks their fingers together.

" Well kids it looks like you're in really in deep ****!"

Looking over Eric's shoulder Jackie sends Kelso a small glare.

" That's not funny Michael! I knew stealing that clown was a bad idea. You can never trust a clown. If we wanted to get back at that Fatso burger guy then we should have done what my dad would have done. Hire the Sagito brothers to torch the place."

" Um Jackie it was your idea to begin with."

" It doesn't mean it was a good idea! You could have talked me out of it!"

" Okay time out! I figured it out. It's so simple. All we have to do is get rid of the body."

Leaning up Jackie gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before she gives him a bright smile.

" Sweetie you are a genius! Alright we need a hacksaw,a bunch of garbage bags,and a bathtub filled with acid."

" Um beautiful where are we supposed to get a tub full of acid?"

" Hmm good point. Let's just bash it into pieces using some baseball bats."

" Guys this is serious. Do you know what the penalty for stealing a clown is? The cops line you up and shoot you with one of those guns that has a flag that pops out saying bang."

As everyone turns to give Kelso a small glare they are unaware that slowly Red is descending down the stairs before his eyes go wide when they see Red staring at Mr Fatso.

" Okay Red before you kill us one by one let me just say this. This was all Eric's and Jackie's idea!"

As their eyes go wide slowly Eric and Jackie turn their attention away from Kelso towards Red expecting to see him looking at them with a furious look across his face before they are suddenly surprised to see a small smile on his face.

" Well good for you kids. I hate that thing. It's always smiling when nothing's funny."

" Wait you're not angry Mr Forman?"

" What makes you think i'd be angry Jackie?"

" Honestly Mr Forman every other experience we've had with you in the past kind of paints us a clear picture on how you would react."

" Well i think it is hilarious. But Kitty is very upset. Apparently this thing is some kind of symbol of our love. Just make sure it is put back soon. If i go a night without getting any supper then i promise all of you will suffer the same fate."


	85. Comic Con

Chapter 85: Comic Con

With Red's message made perfectly clear the gang quickly obeyed the older Forman's wishes and removed Fatso from the basement with haste. As they brought him over to the Vista Cruiser the gang couldn't help to think of what to do with the clown. How would they be able to sneak Fatso back over to Fatso Burger unseen by the media and the people of Point Place. With everyone looking over towards their group mastermind for a solution the gang watched Jackie shrug her shoulders before saying she had no clue what to do. But then the gang's work nightmare happened. As they started to load Fatso into the back of the Vista Cruiser a shout of what in the world echoed from the driveway from a voice everyone was hoping to avoid. The voice of Mrs Forman. With nobody being able to speak from the shock the gang listened in with wide eyes as for the first time Kitty giving them a tongue lashing. A tongue lashing that made Kitty for the first time call each of them dumbasses. Thankfully though the gang witnessed another first happening. Red coming to their rescue. A sight they thought would see when pigs fly or hell froze over.

After Kitty calmned down due to Red's efforts the gang quickly drove away from the scene with Fatso hidden in the backseat with direct orders from Kitty to march on back here once Fatso was put back. That she wasn't done with them yet. When Kelso had blurted out why they should since none of them live there anymore the gang witnessed Kitty snapping her head towards Kelso before the explanation of that even though none of them live under her roof now that they are still her kids. Her kids to do whatever she pleased fit. If she wanted to make their lives a living hell she could. If they didn't return wherever they would go she would be right there. She would be there for every little adventure they might have out of the apartment complex. She would be there constantly nagging in their ears.

With everyone quickly getting the picture the gang had scrambled into the Vista Cruiser before the car was seen traveling at high speed down the road. Still with no plan on what they were going to do with Fatso the gang watched as the Vista Cruiser had suddenly come to a stop when a few police cruisers were seen all around the Fatso Burger restaurant. With their being no signs of being able to sneak past the policemen the gang had quickly driven over to the building near the Fatso Burger building unseen by the policemen before a simple plan came to the gang. A plan thought of by Jackie that made her smile on the inside. To just throw Fatso into a nearby dumpster. Nobody would know it was them and Fatso would be seen by whoever came behind to throw something away. The perfect plan until one major hiccup occurred. The hiccup of Fatso's head snapping when Kelso and Hyde had lifted Fatso up into the air before they lost their grip and Fatso came flying down towards the ground.

Now with a new problem arising for themselves the gang had quickly started to panic before a plan was created by one of their own. A plan created by Kelso that everyone in the gang quickly shot down and thought was nuts before he had reminded them what would be waiting back at the Forman residence if they didn't do it. After a quick stop to grab some supplies from a nearby store with each member of the gang letting out a sigh for the next 10 minutes the gang used a few rolls of duct tape to reattach Fatso's head to the rest of his body. When they were finished the gang couldn't help but let out a few chuckles at their creation. A Fatso that looked like he had gone through a boxing match with him now supporting a neck brace.

Once they positioned the new version of Fatso in front of the dumpster the gang had quickly fled away from the scene and back to the Forman residence where they found Red and Kitty sitting in their living room watching a breaking news story of Fatso being found. But the look they saw on Kitty's face terrified the gang. A look of anger and not being pleased at all. For the next hour as each couple embraced each other inside of the kitchen all that could be heard coming from them was were sorry Mrs Forman over and over again to the point where it sounded like a broken record player.

With the month of January coming to a close the month of February seemed to fly by for the members of the gang. While Hyde started to look for a new job the rest of the gang got back into their usual routines. Well almost all of them. A couple members of the gang were planning out what to do for their spouses on Valentine's Day. Plans to make the holiday even more special. Once the big day had come everyone's plans were unleashed.

Fez ended up bringing Caroline out to get a massage from a new shop that had opened up in Point Place a few months ago before he had brought her to her favorite restaurant for the evening. A restaurant that he had a bad experience last time they had gone but this time around it wasn't the case. In fact it was more pleasant for him this time around.

While this was going on Kelso ended up bringing Brooke over to this roller skating rink. The same rink that they had competed in so many years ago with the other members of the gang. But this time a surprise was in store. In the center of the rink laid a table with Brooke's favorite dish already served out on two plates just waiting for them. A little plan that came to fortune thanks to him knowing one of the janitors there. Something that he was very grateful for when he saw Brooke's eyes light up from the scene.

As for Eric and Jackie on this given night they went back to their favorite place. A place up in the mountains. The same place Eric had brought Jackie to a few years ago. But this time Eric had a surprise in store for Jackie. As they prepared the small picnic that they were having Eric presented Jackie with a small jewelry box. A box that once Jackie opened up had her eyes light up from what she saw inside. A small golden locket that as Eric placed it gently around her neck he explained had a spot inside of it for a small picture. A picture of whatever she wanted.

And Jackie already knew what she wanted inside of the locket. Something that she had been thinking about a lot for the last few weeks. Something she knew was a big decision for not only herself but for Eric as well. But something she needed to get off her chest. Two little words that meant so much to her. I'm ready. Once the words had left her mouth Jackie remained silent fearing the worse from Eric's silence before she looked up to his face to see him smiling towards her. That was when all her fears had quickly vanished and she was engulfed into his arms as one of the biggest smiles formed onto her face.

With the young couple coming to a few agreements that this time it was for the real deal they had made their way back home. Agreements of no turning back. If they were going to do this then they were going all the way. Things the young couple was quick to agree on. Once they had gotten home that night with what seemed like deja vu Jackie threw away her birth control pills into their kitchen's garbage container but this time with a twist. A small threat was delivered to Eric to not try any funny business this time otherwise what happened to him last time will look like child's play. Without being able to speak a single word except nod his head Eric witnessed a bright smile form on Jackie's face before he was slowly lead into their bedroom for the night. A night of intense love making even though they both knew a child could not be conceived on this night due to Jackie taking a birth control pill already that day. But they couldn't hurt to try.

Now just days later fresh off getting out of work a little early to attend to a small errand Eric makes his way threw the apartment complex with a special surprise in store for his wife. Something that once he had gotten word of knew would cause his wife to have a heart attack on the spot. A appearance by a certain actress at an event in New York. A place Jackie had always wanted to go see with him. The city that never sleeps. A saying that he was sure he would live to see it was true when he went there with his wife if she had her way.

Knowing that Jackie was already home from seeing her lincoln parked in the complex's parking lot slowly Eric enters into their apartment quietly closing the door behind himself before he quietly starts to walking through the apartment in search of his wife. Seeing that she wasn't in the living room with only two other places he could think she could possibly be slowly Eric walks over to their bedroom before a smile comes across his face when he sees Jackie sitting on their bed with her legs crossed indian style and her head buried into a Wonder Woman comic. Seeing that he has not been discovered Eric leans against the open doorframe while his eyes never leave Jackie for a single second.

" Didn't you say that books were for prisoners?"

A bright smile forms on Jackie's face hearing the voice of her husband before she glances up away from the comic book in her hands to look at Eric.

" I do remember saying that. But what i have here is a comic book filled with action and adventure. Not some old cruddy book that some old timer would read."

As she slowly puts the comic book down on the bed Jackie looks over towards Eric seeing a smile forming on his face while his hands move behind his back.

" What do you got there sweetie?"

" Close your eyes."

" What?"

" Close your eyes. It's a surprise."

With a bright smile forming on her face slowly Jackie closes her eyes before seconds later her smile widens when she feels Eric giving her a passionate kiss that she returns in full. After a few seconds Jackie opens up her eyes when she feels Eric breaking away from the kiss.

" So was that my surprise?"

" Nope. I just had to do that after seeing how cool you are."

As she lets out a few giggles Jackie watches as Eric slowly removes his hands from his back revealing two tickets to her.

" What are these?"

" Oh nothing but two tickets to this year's Comic Con."

" Comic Con?"

" Yeah it's this event that takes place every year in either New York or Chicago. Basically a event where we can get a ton of comics and meet creators of the comics."

" No way. How the heck did you get these?"

" I ordered them a month ago. Thought it would make a nice surprise for you. But there is also a surprise in store for you at the event. It might have been the big driving force to making sure to get the tickets."

" Really? Like what?"

" At this year's Comic Con a few guest appearances are taking place at the event. You know sign autographs and things like that for their fans. One of the guests is Lynda Carter."

A smile forms on Eric's face as he watches Jackie's eyes go wide.

" Wait Lynda Carter as in Wonder Woman is going to be at Comic Con?"

" Yep and the first thing we are going to do when we get there is get you a picture with her and her autograph."

Before he has any chance to react suddenly Eric feels Jackie pressing her lips to his as he feels himself being brought into a deep kiss. After only a few seconds Eric breaks off the kiss and opens his eyes to see a smiling Jackie looking towards him.

" I did good then?"

With her smile widening Jackie nods her head as she wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck.

" You did very good. Now it is time for you to make love to your own personal Wonder Woman."

Eric lets out a small laugh before he is suddenly silence by another deep kiss by Jackie as he feels himself being pulled down towards the bed.

* * *

With the next couple of days going by in a hurry and a quick plane ride Jackie and Eric now find themselves at the entrance of the big event. Comic Con a comic book fan's dream. A place where comic book fans could talk among each other about their favorite superheroes. Heck they could even dress as them too. Something that Eric and Jackie instantly witnessed entering into the event. Men and women dressed as their favorite heroes and villains. Heroes such as Superman,Batman,Batgirl,and Wonderwoman. Villains such as The Joker,Harley Quinn,and even Poison Ivy. Well for the last one Eric had to quickly peel his eyes away from the red head and turn his attention elsewhere from the lack of clothing she was wearing.

Meanwhile next to his side another emotion was running through Jackie. The emotion of fear. Did she like comic books. Yep but this was a whole new level for her. When it came to her own comic book subscriptions Jackie had always made sure that Eric was in charge of that department ever since the day she set foot into Point Place's comic book store. The day when she had everyone's eyes on her as she nervously walked through the store to grab the comic she wanted before leaving in a haste after many of the guys inside started to hit on her and made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Now as she watches her fellow comic book fans walking around the event enjoying themselves Jackie can't help but feel uncomfortable again. As she tucks the comic book she had brought with her to get signed close to her chest suddenly Jackie looks over to her side to see Eric smiling at her when she feels her free hand being gently grabbed.

" You nervous beautiful?"

As she nods her head slowly Jackie leans over towards Eric before whispering into his ear.

" These people are freaks."

Suddenly the young couple watches as a large man passes on by them dressed in a Flash costume with his belly sticking out.

" Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll protect you my ninja warrior princess."

A bright smile forms on Jackie's face as she slowly is lead forward by Eric into the event. Shortly after just walking around the event for merely 10 minutes Jackie's fears had quickly vanished away and she started to have a good time. With each stand they came across the young couple couldn't help but get involved in a few conversations about their favorite heroes among the other comic book fans. Discussions such as who would win in a battle between certain superheroes. Discussions that often when it came to Wonder Woman the young couple would be on the opposite side arguing their points of why their hero would win. Everytime this happened Eric couldn't help but feel pride in his wife. Not only was she sticking up for what she believed in with such passion that he had seen before when it came to other personal topics but it also made her look even hotter from his point of view seeing her knowing so much about her favorite superhero without missing a single detail.

This also didn't stop the young couple from picking up some things along the way. Besides a few comic books to add to already their impressive collection inside of their apartment a few more practical things were picked up. Objects that once they saw they knew that they needed to have them. For Jackie a pair of bracelets that were identical to the ones Wonder Woman would wear into battle along with a lasso that she had made quick use of by having Eric confess a few secrets to her with the lasso wrapped around him. As for Eric when they had come across a stand with a few Batman objects Jackie had let out a small laugh before she purchased him not only a utility belt that matched Batman's but also a Batman mask that seemed to be made to fit Eric perfectly.

As they walk away from another stand with their latest purchases of the rest of the Batman costume for Eric along with another costume Jackie had picked out for herself and had managed to hide it into a bag before Eric could see the young couple suddenly comes to a stop when they see a long line just in front of them. Turning her attention away from the crowd suddenly Jackie's eyes go wide as she sees what the fuss is about before she starts to tap Eric on the shoulder with her free hand.

Looking away the crowd slowly Eric looks over towards Jackie seeing her staring off into the distance with wide eyes before he follows her eyes and a smile comes to his face at what he sees. In the far corner of the room where the line is leading to is Lynda Carter sitting at a table signing autographs for a few of her fans. Looking back towards Jackie slowly Eric watches a bright smile form on her face before he feels himself being lead over towards the back of the line. For the next 20 minutes Eric can't help but stare at Jackie as the smile that had formed on her face ever since she saw Lynda hasn't left but widened. As they near closer to the front of the line with only a couple of people in front of them glancing over to his side Eric watches Jackie fussing with her hair before he lets out a chuckle.

" How is my hair?"

" You are so adorable. You're nervous about meeting your hero."

" Of course i'm nervous. This is Wonder Woman we are talking about here."

" Relax beautiful. You look great."

" You really think so? I feel under dressed."

" I know so. But i will admit this is a first for me. Seeing you nervous like this i mean."

" It hasn't been the first time that i've been really nervous about something."

" What do you mean beautiful?"

" On our first official real date as a couple, I was really nervous. Before you came to pick me up, I had gone through my entire wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Then when i decided on what to wear, I had to find the perfect underwear to go with the outfit."

As she sees a man in front of the line looking over his shoulder in her direction Jackie sends the man a glare.

" Advert your eyes and ear back forward mister. Otherwise Spidey i'm gonna hang you up by one of your webs."

As he watches the guy in front of them quickly turning his head back forward Eric lets out a chuckle before he looks over towards Jackie with a smile.

" You looked absolutely perfect that night. I thought my jaw was going to snap when i saw you in that dress. If it makes you feel any better, I was really nervous too that night. Throughout the whole day i was having trouble finding the right outfit to wear to impress you. My dad ended up taking me out to the mall and ended up buying me that sport's coat."

" Oh yeah. I was wondering where you got that coat. You looked so cute in that coat."

" Yeah but you looked so much better in that dress."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans over and gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before she leads Eric forward as the line in front of them gets shorter. As she sees that they are only just a few back from the front of the line Jackie can't help but stare at Lynda with wide eyes as the smile on her face only widens. With her eyes only on Lynda the next few minutes quickly pass on by before Jackie feels herself being slowly lead to the table that Lynda is sitting at by a chuckling Eric.

As she sees a young couple making their way towards her with a girl she deemed to be in her at least early 20's maybe younger Lynda can't help but smile at the girl that is standing before her with a wide smile on her face.

" Would you like for me to sign that for you?"

As she sees Lynda nod her head down towards the comic book in her hands Jackie can't help but to nod her head before she slowly hands the comic book to her.

" What's your name sweetie?"

" Ja….Jackie."

With a smile on her face Lynda reaches over and grabs her black marker before she signs the comic book and slowly hands the comic book back to Jackie.

" Here you go sweetie."

" Thank you."

" Oh Mrs Carter? We were wondering if you wouldn't mind getting a picture with Jackie? She has been talking about getting her picture taken with her hero all week."

" Eric!"

As she sees Jackie's face blushing bright red Lynda lets out a small laugh before she nods her head.

" Not at all."

As he sees Lynda getting up from her seat slowly Eric leads a smiling Jackie over towards Lynda before he takes a few steps back as he grabs a camera from one of his bags.

Seeing Eric readying the camera to take a picture Jackie suddenly snaps out of her shocked state.

" Wait!"

Leaving Lynda's side Jackie rushes over towards Eric and takes the camera out of his hands before she makes her way over towards the next couple in line.

" Would you mind taking our picture with Lynda?"

As she sees the woman giving her a smile Jackie hands her the camera before she turns around and leads Eric over towards Lynda. With a quick pose next to Lynda a flash comes across her eyes before she turns to look over her shoulder at Lynda with a bright smile on her face.

" Thank you so much Lynda."

" Anything for a fan. You two take care now."

As she gives her a nod Jackie slowly leads Eric over towards the front of the line and retrieves their camera from the woman whom had taken their picture before she starts to slowly lead him away.

" See beautiful. There was nothing to be nervous about."

" I guess you were right."

Feeling Eric coming to a stop a confused look comes across Jackie's face before she follows his eyes to see him staring at a older gentlemen in the distance.

" Batman."

As she lets out a few giggles a bright smile forms on Jackie's face.

" Look who's nervous now."

Reaching over Jackie gently grabs a hold of Eric's free hand before she slowly starts to lead him forward towards Adam West.


	86. Fez and the Chocolate Factory

Chapter 86: Fez and the Chocolate Factory

While she watched Eric in the same shocked state she was just in minutes ago when she was meeting Lynda Carter a bright smile could be seen on Jackie's face as she watched Eric talk to his idol Adam West. Something she knew met a lot to him just like how it meant a lot to her to meet Lynda Carter. The evidence was right in front of her when she looked towards his face seeing nothing but a bright smile and his eyes radiating nothing but happiness. When it was all set and done the young couple had managed to not only get Adam West's autograph but also a picture with him to go with the one they just had taken with Lynda. Just minutes after as the walked away towards the exit a smile could be seen across their faces from anyone that looked their way.

Just a few days later once they had arrived back home the young couple had told everyone about their experience at Comic Con. While Hyde would just mumble nerds as Eric and Jackie started showing everyone in the gang the souvenirs they had picked up from the event the other members were intrigued and shocked when they heard the news that they had gotten a picture with not only the actor that played as Batman but with the actresses who played as Wonder Woman as well. Information that once they got done telling the others the young couple watched as everyone else in the gang's eyes go wide and their jaws drop.

But their shocked states were quickly snapped when Jackie declared that they brought some things back for them too. As Eric revealed a few bags that he and Jackie had hidden away to the side of their couch Jackie let everyone know that even though Halloween had passed already she couldn't resist. Starting with Brooke and Kelso reaching into the bags Eric and Jackie handed them each a costume that was in a sealable bag with a symbol everyone instantly recognized. A symbol that made everyone let out a laugh when they saw the goofy smile on Kelso's face. While Jackie explained that even though Lois Lane wasn't really a superhero that she thought it would be nice to get Brooke the Supergirl costume so she could stand side by side with her Superman.

Next came Fez and Caroline. The costumes they received made a confused look form on each of their faces. Well a confused look for Fez at least. A Batgirl costume for Caroline while Fez received a Robin costume. As they saw the confused look on their foreign friend's face the young couple was quick to explain that they were keeping it a couple's theme. That even though it didn't happen yet they could tell from the comics and television series that Robin and Batgirl would become an item. It was only a matter of time.

With all eyes turning in Hyde's direction as grins formed onto their faces at what costume he would be receiving the gang let out a laugh when they witnessed Eric pulling out a Green Lantern costume out of one of the bags. As they witnessed Hyde shaking his head as he said no way man to Eric the gang could not help but to laugh at the scene in front of them. Once the laughter had died down and Jackie questioned Hyde why he didn't want the costume the answer she received was an obvious one. The same answer she and Eric had been given in Las Vegas when everyone decided to go play laser tag. But Eric and Jackie already knew how to counter his answer by yelling out chicken boy a few seconds later which caused the whole room to burst out in laughter and Hyde's face to blush bright red. A sight nobody had ever seen before.

After the laughter had died down and Hyde questioned Eric and Jackie what dorky costumes they had purchased for themselves the gang watched as grins formed on the young couple's faces before they watched Eric and Jackie reach into another bag before they pulled out a pair of costumes for themselves. Green Arrow and Black Canary costumes. Costumes that once the rest of the gang saw made them instantly gulp when Jackie happily told them of the names of the heroes they chose for themselves before she told them that while she and Eric were visiting New York that they found this neat shop and bought a bow along with some arrows to finish Eric's Green Arrow costume. Once Eric and Jackie had gotten up from the couch and made their way over towards the bedroom with the explanation that they were going to go get the bow for everyone to see right as they returned to the living room they found that the rest of the gang was nowhere in sight and their apartment door wide open.

Just a couple of minutes later after finding the gang hiding away inside of Brooke's and Kelso's apartment thanks to Fez blurting out that nobody was home when Eric had knocked on the apartment door the young couple had managed the gang to go outside with them to try out the bow. Once she had lead the rest of the gang outside and into the Vista Cruiser Jackie watched along with everyone else as Eric drove them away from the apartment complex and into the woods a couple of minutes away from civilization. As they got further into the woods with a smile on her face Jackie listened in to Kelso whispering to Brooke that this was it. This was how Eric and Jackie were going to get rid of the rest of them. They would silently murder them with the bow before leaving their lifeless bodies out in the woods for the bears. Once she had seen Kelso's eyes going wide when he looked up into the mirror to see her staring at him the whole gang couldn't help but let out a laugh when Kelso all of a sudden started to plead for his life.

Right as the Vista Cruiser had been parked and Jackie assured Kelso that nothing bad was going to happen this time to him or anyone else today Jackie along with Eric lead everyone else into the woods before they stopped at a small opening with a very large tree in the distance. A tree they knew would make a perfect target. As the placed a large paper target in the middle of the tree with a smile on her face as some more motivation for all of them to hit their mark Jackie reached into her pocket before she revealed a few pictures that made the rest of the gang let out a laugh. Pictures of some of their old teachers from high school that they hated. Teachers from some of their classes such as gym,english,and social studies. With the pictures tapped onto the target the gang took a couple of steps back before for the next hour took turns shooting arrows at the tree.

With only the sound of laughter coming from the woods the gang went back and forth shooting arrows at each of the pictures. While most of the gang had struggled to even hit the target on the tree what didn't surprise any members of the gang was when Jackie's turn had come up and she was able to hit the targets with almost perfect accuracy. Something everyone silently said was because of her secret ninja skills before a idea was brought up to test how accurate she really was. A idea that instantly made a few members of the gang nervous especially Brooke when Kelso was nominated to be the guinea pig. A simple trick that they had seen on a television show before. Have Kelso stand a couple of feet away with a apple on his head before Jackie would fire a arrow at the apple.

As the rest of the gang had prepared every precaution incase Jackie were to somehow miss Kelso by giving Kelso a pair of sunglasses and a few more articles of clothing that would prevent the arrow from penetrating his body if need be which caused Kelso to look like he had gained 50 pounds Brooke had given Kelso a long deep kiss before walking over to the side. Once she saw Jackie preparing to fire Brooke was forced to close her eyes and cover them with her hands fearing the worse before seconds later she snapped her head up when she heard the sound of cheers from the rest of the gang. Looking over towards her husband with wide eyes Brooke saw over his shoulder the apple sticking to the tree with a arrow through it before she rushed over towards Kelso when she saw him collapse to the ground.

Now as the month of March gets underway a few surprises were in store for a couple of members of the gang. After pleading with everyone in the gang for most of the month to go to a certain factory ever since he heard it was close to Point Place from his wife one night when she had tried to get him to go to sleep once St Patrick's day had come and for the first time the gang celebrated the holiday a smile came to Fez's face when the gang had caved in to him finally. Finally agreeing to take him to the one place that he had always wanted to go to. A candy factory that was just a couple of hours away from Point Place in a nearby town. Something the gang was hoping to avoid due to Fez's crazy candy drive he would get whenever he was around a lot of candy. This would only make it worse.

However this trip would come with a price. The price was if he was being brought to the factory then a couple of ground rules would need to be established. One he was to stay within arms reach of one member of the gang at all times. Two he was not allowed to eat any of the candy that was on any of the machines there. Unless a worker had given him one. Which lastly followed by the last rule. No matter how much he wanted to he would not be allowed to play with any of the machinery there. This rule was not just for Fez however as each of the girls looked at Kelso when they explained the rule.

This was the only thing that happened that night. Once the gang had made its way into town and to a bar that was located in the middle of the town a small shock took place once they had started to have fun inside the bar. The very same bar that Hyde's dad had previously worked at years ago. A place that from what they could see had been renovated recently to fit in with the times now. To bring in newer and younger crowds in. Instead of the old bar scene that was once inside the place had a newer look. A dance floor could be seen off to the side of the building along with a few pool tables that were being occupied by a few younger adults and their dates.

Once it was established that Eric would be the designated driver for the evening after a quick game of rock,paper,scissors the gang had instantly started to have some fun around the bar. While they would have some drinks at a few of the tables talking among themselves and having a good time off in the corner Hyde started flirting with a teenaged girl maybe a year or two younger than them until it happened. Jackie bursted up from her seat and quickly made her way to the restroom. When Caroline and Brooke followed after her and minutes later returned an exhausted Jackie to a concerned Eric the girls quickly explained to him that they had found her throwing up inside of the bathroom. As she explained to everyone that she wasn't feeling well all day Jackie felt herself being gently lead over towards the chair she was occupying before. For the next 10 minutes Eric sat close near Jackie just holding her in his arms before he had left the bar with Jackie explaining to the rest of the gang that when they were ready to be picked up to call him.

With a quick trip back home Eric laid a sleeping Jackie gently down onto their bedroom bed before he looked down towards her with a concern look across his face. After only just a few seconds the concern look disappeared when he heard Jackie whispering to stop staring at her. As he let out a chuckle Eric took Jackie in his arms and laid on the bed next to her before for the next few hours he gently stroked her hair waiting for a call from the rest of the gang. Once the call had come and he witnessed Jackie slowly waking up from her slumber Eric couldn't help but let out a laugh when he heard a sleepy Jackie commanding him to go pick up the dumbasses before returning back to bed.

Now just a little over a week later as he slowly starts to wake up and reaches over to his side where he would usually find his wife sleeping Eric feels nothing but the mattress under his hand. Opening up his eyes Eric looks over to see Jackie nowhere in sight before he slowly starts to sit up on the bed when a sound coming from the bathroom catches his attention. Getting up from the bed Eric slowly makes his way over towards the bathroom before he looks inside to see Jackie kneeling down next to the toilet as the sound of her throwing up echoes through the room. Reaching over Eric grabs a nearby towel and waters it down before he kneels down next to Jackie as he places the towel gently behind the back of her neck.

" Easy beautiful. Still not feeling good?"

As she feels Eric gently grabbing her hair and holding it back Jackie can't help but mumble a silent thank you before she once again starts to vomit. After just a minute of heaving away everything she had eaten the previous night slowly Jackie leans back into Eric's chest before she feels the towel leaving her neck and being gently wiped over her forehead.

" I'm okay now. It's just some stupid bug."

Removing the towel away from Jackie's forehead Eric slowly watches Jackie turn her head to look towards him before he lays a hand on her forehead.

" Woah! You're hot."

" I know. You remind me of this everyday."

Eric can't help to let out a chuckle as he sees a small smile come across Jackie's face.

" No i say that you are beautiful. Beautiful beats hot any day. Let's bring you to the hospital to get checked out."

" No way! Today is the day all of us were going to visit the chocolate factory."

As he sees Jackie giving him the puppy dog eye look Eric raises an eyebrow towards her.

" You really wanted to go?"

" Heck yeah! I wanna see how they make my favorite chocolates taste so sweet. Besides who is going to keep the others out of trouble?"

Eric watches Jackie slowly starting to stand up Eric places his hands on her waist before he suddenly catches Jackie in his arms when he sees her knees shaking and her right hand going to her forehead. As he sees Jackie looking over towards him a concerned look comes across Eric's face before his concern deepens when he sees a fake smile come across Jackie's face.

" I'm okay. Just a little dizzy."

Gently reaching down Eric picks up Jackie from the ground before he carries her out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom bridal style.

" Okay i'm bringing you to the hospital and that is final."

As she looks up towards Eric's face seeing nothing but determination a bright smile comes across Jackie's face before she leans her head against his shoulder.

" I think it's sexy when you take charge like this. You should do it more often."

" Well if that is the case then get used to it sweet cheeks."

" Sweet cheeks?"

As she mumbles it over for the next few seconds suddenly a bright smile forms on Jackie's face before she nods her head.

" I like it. So if we're not going then who is going to keep the others out of trouble?"

" Relax sweet cheeks. I'm sure Brooke and Caroline can handle the bunch. The only thing we have to worry about is Fez since i overheard him talking to himself one day about swimming in chocolate. Didn't get what he meant though?"

" I'm sure it was nothing. Knowing Fez it was probably just some dream that he had one night. Nothing to worry about like you said sweetie. Fez knows the rules. Besides Caroline will be with him so she can keep him out of trouble. Right?"

" Right."

* * *

In just a mere couple of hours Eric and Jackie would regret saying those words but more on them later. Now as the rest of the gang arrives outside of the chocolate factory right behind a school bus filled with little kids that are being prepared to be given a tour of the factory as a special class field trip the gang can't help but stare at the factory with wide eyes. A sight that amazed them. A giant factory with a picture of a chocolate bar on a nearby billboard right above the factory.

With everyone turning their attention towards Fez in the back of Kelso's van everyone can't help but to let out a gulp when they see a wide smile across Fez's face and his eyes as wide as saucers. Right as they see Fez about to leap out of the van suddenly Hyde and Caroline reach over and pull Fez back into the van before phase one of what Caroline referred to as her bullet proof plan took place. A plan that was way too familiar to a few members of the gang. The dog leash or now borrowed dog leash that belonged to Eric and Jackie for Rexy. A retractable leash that allowed whoever was attached to roam out as far as the user wanted until the user could retract the line.

After just a few minutes of struggling to get the leash around a jumpy Fez in the back the gang pulls back with smiles across each of their faces when they finally get the collar around Fez's neck and the other end of the leash is safely in the hands of Caroline. Knowing now that Fez was under control the gang quickly follows Fez outside of the van and towards the factory as a few school children start to laugh at the scene. Looking over to the front of the bus seeing the school teacher giving her a confused look Caroline sends her a smile.

" Trust me it's for his own protection."

Before she has a chance to hear the school teacher respond suddenly Caroline feels herself being pulled forward before she quickly catches up to Fez with Kelso and Brooke followed by Hyde following right behind her.

" I'm coming delicious chocolate."

" Fezzy what are the rules?"

" Umm let's see. Don't take any of the chocolate that is on the conveyor belts. No playing with the machinery. And lastly i had to stay within arms reach of you at all times."

As she sees Caroline giving Fez a nod Brooke looks over towards her side seeing Kelso looking all around the factory.

" That goes for you too Michael."

" What? What did i do?"

" Nothing yet. As much as i love you and your unique personality you often do a lot of things that make others question your wellbeing."

" Yeah but you will have to admit you love it when i do stupid things. Besides babe have i ever done anything stupid when you didn't want me to?"

For the next few seconds Brooke thinks back at all the adventures she has had with Kelso over the past couple of years before a bright smile forms on her face.

" No i guess not. You are usually well behaved around me."

" Exactly…."

" But! That is because you know that i'll reward you afterwards."

" Will i be rewarded for good behavior today?"

As she lets out a small laugh Brooke rolls her eyes at Kelso before a bright smile forms on her face.

" Yes Michael but only if you behave."

" Blah blah blah. You girls done cackling yet."

Looking over her shoulder Brooke sends Hyde a glare as she watches him take a bite out of a piece of chocolate in his hand.

" And where did you get that? Wasn't one of the rules to not take candy off the conveyor belts?"

" Your kidding right? Those rules were only established to keep Fez and your hubby from getting into trouble."

As she sees Kelso reaching over and grabbing a piece of candy from Hyde's free hand Brooke turns her attention towards him.

" Michael!"

" What? I swear that i was going to share with you honest."

Reaching over Brooke snatches the candy bar out of Kelso's hand and throws it over her shoulder before she grabs a hold of his hand and leads him away from Hyde.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Point Place as they wait patiently out in the waiting room for Jackie's name to be called into the back where she would lead many other patients that are admitted into the hospital Monday through Friday during her nurse's shifts Eric and Jackie each can't help but to feel nervous. While Eric thoughts are plagued with nothing but concern for his wife's health there was something else going inside of Jackie's mind.

In her mind she couldn't help but get a little excited. Excited of a certain possibility taking place. The possibility that she could be pregnant. She would be lying if she didn't think this wasn't a possibility. She had been paying attention to what had been happening to her for the last few weeks. Everything that had been happening to her seemed to be pointing into that direction. The morning sickness that she was starting to have every single day. Her appetite had started to increase. Her hormones were rising up to the point where she wouldn't wait for her husband to get through the door of their apartment before pouncing on him. Heck even a few patients that were admitted to the hospital told her that she was glowing. But only time would tell if her theory was right.

But she couldn't help but let a smile come across her face as some thoughts started to enter into her mind. Thoughts of her with a little baby in her arms with her husband's arms wrapped around her as they stare down towards their child. Thoughts of playing with her child inside of the park along with a few other mothers.

These thoughts are snapped when she feels her hand being gently grabbed. With a small smile forming on her face Jackie interlocks her fingers together with Eric's own before she looks over towards the waiting room door when she hears footsteps approaching before she watches the door opening revealing a nurse that she works with a few days a week at the hospital with.

" Hey Jackie. Trish will see you now."

Giving the nurse a nod Jackie gets up from her seat before she slowly leads Eric into the hospital as she follows after the nurse.

" Trish? I don't remember you mentioning you worked with a Trish before?"

" She is new. She just moved here a month ago from Chicago. Oh that reminds me. Can we go visit Chicago next month? I want to surprise Melissa on her birthday with a visit."

" Anything that you want beautiful."

" I'm not sweet cheeks anymore?"

" No you're still sweet cheeks but i like calling you beautiful even more."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans over and gives Eric a kiss on the cheek before they watch the nurse coming to a stop near a closed door before they watch her open the door and proceed inside.

" Trish will be right with you. Make yourselves comfortable."

As they walk over towards a empty hospital bed in the corner of the room Eric and Jackie hear the sound of footsteps moving away before they hear the sound of the hospital door closing. Taking a seat on the bed Jackie once again gets lost in her thoughts for a brief moment before she looks over towards her side seeing Eric looking at her with concern. Reaching over Jackie gently grabs Eric's hand and gives it a small squeeze as she looks over towards the hospital door along with Eric when she hears the door opening revealing a blonde haired doctor that she has worked with in the hospital for over the past month. Trisha Foley. A woman with vast knowledge in medicine and in her opinion the best doctor inside of the hospital. Although she did think that she held many characteristics to a certain television star. In fact she thought she looked like a older version of Maureen Mccormich the actresses that played Marcia Brady in the Brady Bunch show. Something she knew her husband would see right away and her suspicions were correct when she looked over towards Eric seeing his eyes wide.

" Hello Jackie? I saw on my chart that a Jackie was admitted to me but i would have never guessed it was you. What can i do for you today?"

" Hey Trish. I'm here today with my husband because i think that i might may be…."

" Maybe what?"

Trish gives Jackie a confused look as she sees Jackie glancing down towards her stomach before a bright smile forms on her face.

" Ohh? And what makes you think this?"

" I have been very tired lately. Nauseous over the last week with constant morning sickness. I've also had some breast tenderness and my period is late."

" Oh okay. That sounds about right. I will just have to do a few tests to see if your theory is correct. If you can completely undress and put on this gown we can get started. I just need to go visit another patient quickly. Open in the front ok?"

Giving Trish a nod Jackie reaches down and starts undressing as Trish leaves the hospital room closing the door behind her.

" Was that?"

" No that wasn't Marcia Brady."

" Are you sure beautiful?"

" I'm sure. Although i did think the same thing when i first saw her."

" Well alright but just in case after she gives you a clean bill of health we should get her autograph."

Jackie lets out a laugh as she takes off her shirt and she throws her shirt at Eric before she lets out a few giggles seeing his face completely covered with her shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile as Jackie is getting checked out my Doctor Trish a few hours away inside of the factory the rest of the gang follows after a worker from the factory as he gives a small tour to a group of kids. As Kelso constantly flirts with Brooke trying to get her to break away from the group for a short while to have their own personal fun in an unoccupied room Fez and Caroline look all around the factory with amazement.

Amazement for Caroline from seeing all the machinery inside of the factory that makes the chocolate. Something that she found fascinating as she would listen to the workers of the factory explain how the machines actually worked. But for Fez on the other hand he was amazed by the amounts of candy he was seeing. All around him on constant moving conveyor belts were never ending lines of candy that seemed to never stop.

Candies that he enjoyed to eat each and every day. Candies that he could taste their chocolatey goodness. Candies that me had to have. But how could he get some of the candy without breaking any of the rules? He had promised his wife that he wouldn't play with the machinery. This was just a small hiccup into his plan. The major problem was that darn leash. Something he didn't think his wife would use on him. But he had a way around this along with not breaking the last rule of staying within arms reach of her.

As he follows after the small group of school children along with his wife while Kelso and Brooke are falling behind as he hears Brooke letting out a few giggles from Kelso whispering something into her ear while Hyde rolls his eyes at the pair suddenly Fez's eyes widen when he sees the next portion of the factory they had just entered. The place he had always dreamed about in his dreams. A large room where the sound of machinery working their magic echoes through the room. The place where the chocolate was first made before it would slowly be turned into handheld bars. A place where large containers of chocolate liquid could be seen from atop the small metal bridge they were standing on.

Without hearing a single word that the factory worker is saying Fez looks at the containers filled with the chocolate liquid with wide eyes before a small smile forms on his face. As he hears footsteps leaving his location and only getting further and further away Fez looks over towards Caroline seeing a small smile on her face before he glances down towards the containers filled with the chocolate liquid.

" Amazing isn't it Fezzy? This is where the chocolatey goodness is first created."

" Yes indeed."

As she looks over to see Fez staring down at a container filled with the chocolate liquid just below the bridge they are standing on Caroline gives him a confused look before she tightens the hold on the end of the leash on her hand.

" Come on Fezzy. We're running behind the worker now."

As she goes to turn around and walk in the direction of where she had seen the factory worker leading the school children suddenly Caroline feels herself being lifted off the ground before her eyes go wide when she sees that she is being held bridal style in Fez's arms.

" Fezzy! What are you doing!?"

Suddenly as she sees Fez climbing up onto the railing of the bridge with a wide smile on his face a horrified looks comes across Caroline's face before she tightens her hold around him.

" No Fezzy!"

Without having any time to react Caroline suddenly watches Fez leap off the bridge down towards the chocolate container as she feels a quick breeze across her face before she suddenly feels her whole entire body being covered in chocolate. As she holds her breathe and slowly swims up the container through the darkness all Caroline can feel is the chocolate substance all over her skin before she suddenly takes a few deep breathes when she emerges out of the chocolate. Reaching up Caroline wipes away the chocolate that was covering her face as she hears the sound of Fez emerging from the water before she gives him a stern look. As she continues to give him a stern look and watches Fez drinking hand fulls of the chocolate liquid without him noticing her eyes on his every move Caroline clears her throat before she watches Fez turn to look towards her with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the hospital as he sits silently in his seat on the hospital bed next to his wife the same concerns that were on Eric's mind the moment they had arrived into the hospital have returned. Concerns that his wife could be sick. If so then was it serious? He had been paying attention to everything that had been happening to Jackie over the last few weeks. He had seen how tired his wife was whenever she had arrived home from work. Even more tired than she usually was from a full day at work.

But then came the morning sickness. Each and every morning he would find his wife vomiting everything she had eaten the previous night. A sight he always hated to see and would always instantly be by her side every time to comfort her. This had been going on for more than a week before he was final able to convince her to go to the hospital. But it didn't come easy. It took every trick he had to do so. It even required a few sacrifices needed to be made by him. Sacrifices such as giving his wife a few foot and back massages that would always bring a smile to her face.

However what he did not know was one of the tests that had taken place just a little over half an hour ago. A small ultra sound that had taken place when Eric had left the room for a couple of minutes to get Jackie a drink from the hospital's cafeteria after she had asked him to. Now as he sees the hospital door opening revealing Trish smiling brightly towards him and his wife for a brief few seconds a sense of peace comes to Eric before he looks over towards Jackie seeing tears coming down her cheeks.

" Hey what's wrong beautiful? Why are you crying?"

Eric watches a smile slowly form on Jackie's face as he sees her turning to look at him before he watches her move her right hand down towards her stomach and rub circles around her belly. After a few seconds suddenly Eric's eyes widen as a smile forms on his face before he looks up towards Jackie seeing her smiling brightly at him as she nods her head. Without giving her any chance to react Eric reaches over and grabs her hands gently as he pops off the bed bringing Jackie along with him before he lifts her up into the air and starts twirling her as he hears her letting out a laugh of joy.


	87. Chicago

Chapter 87: Chicago

As Eric and Jackie were overjoyed with the news that they would soon be bringing a child into the world they were barely able to contain themselves as Doctor Trisha explained to them everything that they would be experiencing for the next couple of weeks and into the months. While they tried to listen into what Doctor Trisha was saying each member of the young couple was lost in their own thoughts. For Jackie thoughts of her dreams finally coming true we're all the went through her mind. Dreams of now having a family to call her own. A true family with the man that she loved with all of her being.

Meanwhile inside of Eric's mind it was chaos. Not because he and his wife were having a baby. No he was overjoyed with that. What was causing him chaos was now what he knew had to be done to prepare for their child. A list of things that he now knew would now be needed inside of their apartment before their child's arrival such as getting a baby crib,some baby clothes along with any other baby items. But another thought was also in the back of his mind.

How would everyone else react to the news that he and Jackie would be bringing a child into this world. He had a good feeling about what some of his family members reactions would be along with the members of the gang. Everyone in the gang would be almost as overjoyed as they are to see a new member of the gang entering into this world months from now. Brooke and Caroline would immediately help Jackie with the baby shopping for their child and there would be constant baby chatter inside of their apartment. Kelso and Fez would be also happy to see a new little playmate entering into this world along with Rexy. Hyde although he knew would try to act tough with the whole situation would be equally as happy as the others and would try to be a bad influence later on in his child's life. These things he was certain of by how would his bloodline react?

He had a good feeling how his mother would react. She would be ecstatic about the situation. Ecstatic about becoming a grandmother and would do everything she could to help them when it came to their child. Would be there in an instant if Jackie had any questions or needed anything that he could not help her with. To help share her knowledge of everything that had gone on with her when she was pregnant. And he could only think that his sister would be equally as excited. Excited about becoming an aunt. He could picture the look of shock across her face as either Jackie or himself tell her the news over the phone.

But when he thought about what his father's reaction would be to the news that he would soon be a grandfather that was when Eric started to worry. Worry about what his father's reaction would be. Would he be happy that he would be a grandfather? For that question he knew that he would be happy. Happy to be a grandfather but would he also be disappointed in him and Jackie for having a child at their age? To have a child before either of them even turned 20? These were questions that he did not have an answer to which only made him worry even more.

Once their appointment with Doctor Trisha had come to an end and Eric exited out of the hospital hand in hand with his pregnant wife these worries still invaded his thoughts until they were finally broken when Jackie had sensed that he was troubled when he was driving. As he explained his worries to Jackie that was when all of his worries had disappeared when he listened to Jackie tell him with confidence that everything would be alright. That although they are very young to be having children that it was just their time. Their time to bring a child into this world. Just like how a former couple they knew had their child. That was when Eric was reminded of a story that Jackie had told him years ago about Bob and Midge. Of how Midge got pregnant with Donna on her's and Bob's prom night in the back of his van. A story that Jackie said she had promised to never tell anyone but she couldn't help let it slip when it came to him as they laughed about it one night when Donna had been giving them a hard time in high school.

With these worries casted to the side once they had entered into their apartment for the next few hours Eric sat down on the living room couch holding Jackie in his arms as they talked about everything that would be needed to get done before their child's arrival. Tasks such as painting one of rooms in their apartment a different color for their child. This would be if their landlord allowed them to do so. One thing they were quick to get down were the names they liked the most for each gender. It was easily decided that if their baby was a girl that her name would be Diana. A promise that Eric had made to Jackie a few years ago that brought a bright smile to Jackie's face when he suggested the name.

Once they had seen that it was getting close to supper time and knowing they had an appointment to keep with Red and Kitty for their weekly family dinner the young couple got up from the couch and made their way towards the Forman residence. As Eric drove and started to get worried again Jackie was able to ease his worries away before she also got worried once they pulled into the Forman's driveway. This only increased when they entered into the kitchen to find Kitty at the stove preparing the last items for their meal while Red sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. Right when she saw Kitty turn her direction and give her a smile at that moment the confidence she once had vanished away from Jackie as she blurted out that she was pregnant before she quickly hid behind Eric from the older Formans.

Within just a few seconds of hearing nothing but silence inside of the kitchen until the oven's timer had gone off Jackie opened up her eyes and looked over Eric's shoulder to see Kitty smiling brightly at them before she was engulfed into an embrace by Kitty. For the next few seconds Jackie returned the embrace as she listened to Kitty excitedly say that she was going to be a grandmother before once she felt her mother in law release the embrace she had turned her head to look over at her father in law with a nervous look across her face that was also across her husband's face. But what happened next shocked the young couple to its core when Red had gotten up from his seat at the kitchen table and embraced them both with a one armed hug.

Once their shock had worn off the young couple returned the embrace before for the next hour they sat at the kitchen table along with the older Formans talking about what the young couple should be expecting in the coming months as they ate their meal. During this time Jackie and Eric heard some stories that they knew not only would help them in the future when their child was born but also be some small blackmail to keep in the back of their pocket in case something were to happen between them and Laurie. Once they had gotten done with their meal and said their goodbyes to the older Formans the young couple breathed a sigh in relief as they pulled out of the driveway and made their way back to the apartment complex. Relief that everything had gone a lot more smoothly than they thought with the older Formans.

But right when they had pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot they were in for a surprise when they witnessed Fez's car pulling into the parking space next to the Vista Cruiser before the young couple watched with wide eyes as a chocolate covered Caroline had exited out of the front passenger's seat of the car with a equally covered Fez getting out from the driver's side. As they were about to speak they were quickly silenced when they saw Caroline sticking up a hand towards them before she marched angrily towards the apartment complex leaving chocolate covered footprints behind her as Fez followed after her licking some of the chocolate from his shirt while he walked. Once they saw them entering into the complex the young couple couldn't help but to laugh at the whole scene that had just taken place.

As the next day had come and the young couple witnessed Brooke and Kelso followed by Fez and Caroline enter into their apartment while they sat from their seats on the living room couch trying to suppress their laughter the young couple listened in as Caroline told them of what had transpired the previous day. Of how they went to go visit the chocolate factory a few towns over. Everything had been going smoothly until they came across this one room. This special room where the chocolate making process gets started. That once inside Fez had decided to go swimming in one of the containers of this chocolate liquid bringing her down with him.

At that point Eric and Jackie couldn't help but to laugh along with Brooke and Kelso before they were silenced when they saw Caroline glaring at each of them with fire in her eyes. With everyone quickly being silenced Caroline continued her story. That once she had gotten out of the container she had tried to sneak herself and Fez out of the factory. She had managed to make it through one of the rooms before the sudden sound of the factory's alarms had gone off and in a split decision she had a lapse of judgment and decided to hide behind a large piece of machinery along with Fez as factory workers evacuated the factory of its personales.

Then the cops came and they were quickly discovered thanks to the chocolate footprints they had left behind. Once they were discovered they were brought in to their station for questioning and one thing lead to another and now they are scheduled to go to court at the end of the month. Once they had seen Caroline turning her attention towards Fez giving him a death glare that instantly brought a horrified look to form on Fez's face to save their friend from getting into even more trouble Jackie and Eric declared that they had some news that they wanted to share with them. With everyone turning their attention towards them with a smile across each of their faces the young couple watched as the rest of the gang's eyes went wide when Jackie declared that she and Eric found out that she was pregnant as Eric gently rubbed her belly.

With everyone quickly breaking out in excitement and congratulating the soon to be parents for the rest of the day constant baby chatter is all that could be heard from inside of Eric's and Jackie's apartment. But now weeks later after making sure that they would be given the time off from work and that Rexy would be well taken care of Eric and Jackie now find themselves on a plane heading towards Chicago. The windy city for a mini vacation. A vacation that they would not only get to visit yet another great city but also to surprise a little girl that lived there that held a special place in Jackie's heart. Little Melissa whom's birthday was about to take place the day after their plane would arrive allowing them to relax after their flight before surprising the little girl the next day.

Once their plane had landed and Eric was forced to wake up a sleeping Jackie whom had been resting against him for most of the plane trip the young couple had quickly managed to gather their things and call for a cab before they got settled into a hotel a couple of miles away from the address Melissa and her mother were living at. Not evening seconds after entering into their hotel room and giving a nice bellboy a tip Eric let out a chuckle when he turned to see Jackie snuggling a pillow on their hotel bed fast asleep. A sight that not only bring a smile to Eric's face but for him to join her on the bed before within seconds he instantly became Jackie's new pillow after she had sensed his presence and snuggled close to his side.

With the next day coming in a flash after retrieving a small item they had stored away in their bags as a birthday present for Melissa the young couple had exited the hotel before they managed to catch a taxi and head towards Melissa's home address. That is where we find the young couple now. As he stands by his wife's side with a smile on his face outside of an apartment door waiting for someone to come answer the door Eric can't help but have his smile widen as he remembers how excited his wife was for this visit. In fact over the last few weeks besides talking about their own child that was slowly being created inside of her all Eric heard about was how she was excited to go visit Melissa in Chicago. That not only would she get to spend time with Melissa but they would be able to cross off a few more things off their bucket list. A few things such as watching a professional hockey game. And to their luck The Chicago Blackhawks had back to back home games that they would be able to go see on their mini vacation. But first have fun with Melissa.

As she hears footsteps slowly approaching Jackie can't help but smile before her face breaks out into a bright smile when she sees the apartment door opening revealing Melissa on the other side.

" Jackie!"

Seeing Melissa approaching quickly Jackie kneels down before she suddenly feels Melissa wrapping her arms around her for a hug. As she returns the embrace a bright smile forms on Jackie's face.

" Happy birthday Melissa."

After holding the embrace for a few seconds Jackie feels Melissa breaking away before she watches the little girl look over her shoulder towards Eric with a bright smile across her face.

" Jackie's knight in shining armor!"

Jackie can't help but let out a few giggles as she watches Melissa rush over towards Eric before she watches the little girl give her husband a hug.

" Oh i see you and your husband have arrived then?"

Turning her head Jackie looks inside of the apartment to see Melissa's mother smiling brightly at her before she returns the smile as she nods her head.

" Good. Now then how was your flight? You must be tired?"

" The flight was good. Eric and I actually arrived here in Chicago late yesterday and got a good night's sleep at this hotel a few miles away from here."

" Oh that is good to hear. Please come in."

With a smile across her face Jackie slowly leads Eric and Melissa into the apartment before she heads over to stand next to Melissa's mother as she hears Melissa closing the apartment door.

" Now you said that you and your husband are staying in a hotel?"

" Yes?"

" Oh there is no need for that my dear. There is a spare bedroom here that you and your husband can use."

" Oh i don't want to cause you any trouble."

" It won't be any trouble. After all you and your husband did for my little girl it is the least i could do for you. Besides i know Melissa will enjoy having you around the apartment. Right sweetie?"

As she sees Melissa looking over her shoulder towards Melissa with a smile on her face Jackie does the same before she watches Melissa smile brightly at them as she nods her head.

" Uh huh. It will be like a sleepover! Oh we can watch some scary movies but not too scary."

Jackie lets out a small laugh as she slowly walks towards Melissa before she reaches into the bag she is holding and take out a small box that is wrapped up in red tape.

" Happy birthday Melissa."

With a bright smile across her face Melissa takes the box out of Jackie's hand before within seconds she unwraps the box and opens up the box revealing a rainbow colored stuffed unicorn inside which causes her bright smile to widen.

" Do you like it? I thought that maybe Bonnie needed a new friend to go along with her boyfriend."

" I love it!"

Jackie lets out a small laugh as she feels Melissa wrapping her arms around her once again bringing her into a hug.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Letting out a few giggles Jackie returns the hug as she feels Melissa jumping up happily.

" You're very welcome Melissa."

As she feels Melissa breaking away from their embrace a confused look comes across Jackie's face when she sees Melissa looking down towards her stomach.

" Jackie why do you have a bump on your belly? Do you have a boo boo?"

" Well um….you see…."

Suddenly a smile comes to Jackie's face when she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her from behind before she feels him gently rubbing her belly as he looks at Melissa.

" Well you see Melissa in a couple of months Jackie is going to be a mommy."

Eric and Jackie watch as suddenly Melissa's eyes go as wide as saucers and a bright smile forms on her face.

" Really!? That is so cool!"

Eric and Jackie let out a small laugh as they see Melissa gently poking at Jackie's baby bump before they watch a confused look come across Melissa's face.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" How did the baby get in your tummy?"

As she sees Melissa up towards her with a confused look on her face Jackie glances back and forth between her and Eric for the next few seconds.

" Well you see Melissa when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they…."

As he watches Jackie fiddling with her hands Eric can't help but let out a small chuckle before he goes dead silent when he sees Jackie looking over towards him with a small glare.

" Alright smarty pants why don't you explain it to her then?"

Seeing Melissa turning her attention over towards him as he takes a deep breathe Eric gives Jackie a small nod before he looks over towards Melissa as he rests his head on Jackie's shoulder.

" Okay you ready to hear something top secret? It's something only other mommies and daddies know. You can't tell anyone. Okay?"

" Kay?"

" Alright you see Melissa when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much and want to have a little baby to call their own they make a wish. A wish that they would be lucky enough to bring a child into the world. But you see for it to happen the mommy and daddy have to love each other very very much. They have to be each other's strengths when the other can't stand on their own two feet…."

" To be each other's best friends and not keep any secrets from each other…."

As he nods his head Eric leans his head against Jackie's own.

" To always be there for the other no matter good or bad…."

" To be their soulmate. The one that they belong with always and forever."

With a bright smile on her face Jackie leans up and gives Eric a passionate kiss before she breaks off the kiss a few seconds later to look down towards Melissa with a smile.

" Do you understand sweetie?"

" I think so. You are Eric's princess and he is your prince."

" Exactly!"

" But how does the baby get into your tummy? Oh my god! You ate the baby didn't you!?"

As her face blushes bright red Jackie can't help but to let out a nervous laugh along with Eric before she turns in his embrace and buries her head into his chest.

* * *

For the next few days keeping to their word Eric and Jackie stayed inside of Fisher family's apartment while they spent time exploring the city of Chicago with the help of the Fisher family. Once they had made a quick trip back to the hotel to retrieve their things from inside and returned back to the Fisher's apartment for the rest of the day Eric and Jackie spent time with Melissa inside of the apartment. As he watched a happy Melissa show Jackie her room along with the massive pile of toys she had stored away which included a pile of toys that only consisted of stuffed animals from unicorns to elephants Eric couldn't help but smile down at the scene in front of him. Smile as he watched Jackie play with the stuffed animals along with Melissa inside of Melissa's room with the thoughts of Jackie was going to be the greatest mother ever. That she seemed to be a natural at this.

Once it started to get late and Melissa was put to bed the young couple had gotten settled into the spare room that Melissa's mother had made up for them before they laid down on the spare bed in each other's arms as they planned out what they wanted to do the following day. When they had finally decided that they would take a trip over to a local zoo that Melissa's mother had mentioned Melissa loved going to since they had a couple of animals that always brought a smile to Melissa's face whenever she saw them the young couple had gone to sleep before what only seemed like seconds the scent of pancakes could be smelled coming from outside of the room and the once darkened skies outside now shined brightly through the window in the corner.

After a quick breakfast and what would be described as the best pancakes they had ever eaten Eric and Jackie left the apartment along with the Fishers before they made their way towards the local zoo. As Eric took picture after picture of all the animals they had come across in the zoo Jackie on the other hand was slowly lead through the zoo hand in hand by a very excited Melissa as the little girl told her all about the animals in the zoo. All about what animals were her favorite and which ones weren't due to them being too scary.

But now hours later after departing from the Fisher family for a little while Eric and Jackie now find themselves sitting in the 2nd row of seats inside of the Chicago Stadium sporting matching hockey sweaters as they wait for a showdown between the Chicago Blackhawks and the Detroit Red Wings to take place. 2 of the original 6 hockey teams that were considered rivals by their fans and other hockey fans around the world.

As they watch the game start the young couple had quickly gotten intrigued at what they were seeing before their eyes. Especially Jackie when within the first minute of the game a thunderous hit that was delivered by a Black Hawk's defender to the centerman on the ice for the Red Wings brought the crowd all around her and Eric to life and for the stadium to erupt into cheers. From that moment the young couple's eyes never left the ice as they watched the teams go back and forth down the ice as they delivered devastating blow after blow towards each other. Then it happened. Just halfway through the 1st period of the game the young couple erupted into a cheer along with the crowd as a Black Hawk's player fired a shot past the Red Wing's goalie causing his team to go up by a goal.

Within a minute as the game resumed and the crowd was still going crazy Eric couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he witnessed Jackie yelling at the refs that a penalty that a Black Hawk's player was just given was a horrible call that gained her praise from everyone around them. As he saw her sitting back in her seat and cross her arms Eric couldn't help but lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he glanced back and forth between the ice and her seeing a bright smile across her face. Turning his attention back towards the game as he watched the Red Wings entering into the Black Hawk's territory with the puck suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed along with the rest of the crowd a Red Wing's player trip the Black Hawk's goalie using his hockey stick before the sound of the crowd erupting into boos echoed throughout the stadium when the Red Wing's scored a goal.

Hearing the sound of Jackie huffing next to his side Eric turns his head and looks over towards her seeing Jackie looking towards the ice with a small glare.

" I just don't get it? Why didn't he just knock that guy out? He is the frickin goalie! Anyone that tried to mess with him is going to get messed up by his teammates. Heck even if someone were to throw a punch at him there is no way they would be able to get through all the protective gear anyways."

Eric shrugs his shoulders before he turns back to the ice along with Jackie when he hears the crowd erupting into cheers. Right when they see what is going on their eyes suddenly widen seeing a full out fight taking place on the ice between the two teams as the sound of the crowd erupting into cheers echoes through their ears.

 **Author's Notes: Reviews?**


	88. Decisions

Chapter 88: Decisions

With an eventful hockey game coming to an end for the next few days the young couple had managed to enjoy the scenery around them exploring every spec of Chicago before heading back home to Point Place. Explored places such as the Willis Tower. A massive skyscraper that overlooked the city. The Navy Pier a place filled with all sorts of rides and shops along with variety of food vendors. A tourist attraction that the young couple had quickly enjoyed upon entering as they got to try a few new things while they enjoyed the rides the attraction provided to them. Things such as some Chicago style pizza that once they had one bite the young couple was forced to buy a whole pizza at the vendor.

Now a week later Eric and Jackie now find themselves back inside of their apartment watching television with the rest of the gang sitting all around them as they kick back and relax for a while knowing what is to come in the coming days. A list of tasks they had set out to accomplish on this given weekend. Tasks of having Eric build a baby crib that is sitting off in the corner of the living room. For Jackie the task of going out to the mall with Brooke and Caroline to start shopping for some new baby clothes to add to her collection. A collection of old baby clothes that were once Laurie's that came from the Forman residence while others came from her own collection she had stored away in her family's storage unit.

But the most important task of the weekend consisted of another hospital appointment that would be taking place for Jackie. An appointment being given by Jackie's doctor Trisha to determine the gender of their child. A event that each had been looking forward to for over a week. A event that they were told by many of their co workers and peers to be a very special moment that you could not afford to miss. As Eric holds onto Jackie gently rubbing circles around her baby bump while she snuggles into his chest the young couple could be seen with a smile across each of their faces. A smile of pure happiness. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke as she would glance up from the television screen to look towards them every few seconds with a smile on her face.

" So do you guys know the gender of the baby yet?"

As she looks down Jackie shakes her head over towards Brooke.

" No. My doctor's appointment isn't scheduled for another few days. Then we will know what gender our child is after the appointment."

" So what are you rooting for? Boy or girl?"

" It doesn't matter what gender our child is because no matter what i will love them with all of my heart."

" Well have you guys picked out any baby names yet? You know to get a heads start?"

" Yes if our baby is a girl then her name will be Diana."

" Aww that is such a sweet name! I love that name!"

As Jackie smiles down brightly to Brooke out of the corner of her eye she sees Hyde shuffling around in his seat.

" Probably got the name from some nerdy comic book."

Jackie turns her attention away from Brooke to look over towards Hyde with a small glare.

" If our child is a boy then his name will be Henry. However the first thing Eric and I are going to teach our child once he or she starts to walk is to give out head slaps."

As she sees Hyde sticking his tongue out Jackie returns the gesture before she hears everyone else letting out a small laugh.

" But that was easy stuff for us to decide on. There is still a few things that we are undecided on at the moment."

" And that would be?"

" Eric and I haven't been able to decide who will be our child's godparents yet."

Suddenly Eric's and Jackie's eyes widen as they watch everyone turn their attention towards them before they listen in as everyone voices their opinions at the same time why they should be their child's godparents.

* * *

After hearing everyone for over a hour talk non stop expressing their opinions about why they should be chosen to be the godparents of his and Jackie's child taking charge of the situation Eric silenced the room before leading everyone out of the apartment with the excuse that Jackie needed to get some rest. Something that Jackie was very grateful for as she didn't know how to handle the situation that was unfolding before her very eyes. This also sparked something deep inside of Jackie. A sense of pride towards her husband seeing him starting to take charge of situations now just like how he did weeks ago when he brought her to the hospital even though she was reluctant to do so.

With everyone gone making sure that the apartment door was locked Jackie lead Eric into their bedroom with a seductive smile across her face as she explained to Eric that what they were doing was completely safe after he had questioned her motives. Completely safe after she had done some research and found out that it was beneficial for a mother to have sexual relations with her child's father during pregnancy. Something Eric instantly knew was going to be happening a lot if Jackie got the final say in things which she often did.

Once the next morning had come and the young couple had parted ways for a little while to accomplish their assigned tasks for the day they each witnessed a repeat in the events that had taken place just yesterday inside of their apartment. While Jackie was accompanied to the mall by Brooke and Caroline to do some baby shopping inside of the apartment as he struggled to put together a baby crib Eric once again listened in as each of the guys plead their case to why they should be his child's godfather. As he listened into each of Kelso,Fez,and Hyde plead their cases to why they should be his child's godfather slowly Eric started to come to a decision. A decision who he would want the godfather of his child to be. To be there for his child if something were to ever happen to himself and Jackie. But the decision wasn't being made easy by the guys.

Especially when each of the guys arrived inside of the apartment with a few gifts for himself and Jackie. More of in form of a bribe to choose them. While Fez and Caroline entered into the apartment with a few boxes of Jackie's favorite chocolates when it came to Brooke and Kelso they brought something else. A few items that made a smile come to not only his face but for Jackie's eyes to tear up. A few stuffed animals that had come from Kelso's former home. A stuffed teddy bear that belonged to Kelso when he was younger that was missing a eye. Something Kelso admitted he had chewed off when he was younger. A object that he now wanted for their child to have along with a few smaller items such as his favorite yo yo and slingshot. Items that could be given to their child to play with when he or she was older. A act that instantly made the each member of the young couple bring Kelso into a hug and for each of their votes for their child's godfather to instantly shift towards Kelso. But it didn't stop the other guys from trying.

Meanwhile inside of the local mall Jackie slowly herself was coming to a decision on who she wanted her child's godmother to be. As she entered store after store shopping around for different types of baby items that might interest her and her husband for their child to use Jackie witnessed a member of the gang step up and help her grab all the necessary items that would be needed before her child's arrival. Items such as bags full of baby diapers to the bottles needed for baby formula. This member of the gang was no other than Brooke as she helped Jackie cross off item one after another that was on a small piece of notebook paper that was tucked away in Jackie's pants pocket. But while they also got these necessary items crossed off the list a few more items were added to the list that the moment Jackie saw them she knew she needed to have them. Items such as a swing set that was on sale in one of the first stores that had entered into. A sale that Jackie couldn't pass up on.

After her fun filled day of shopping with the rest of the girls was over Jackie made her way back to her apartment accompanied by Brooke and Caroline before a bright smile formed on her face once she had seen inside of the living room the baby crib built off in the corner of the living room while Eric and Kelso were standing over the crib placing a few small stuff animals over a small mobile that hangs just above the crib. A few stuffed animals from unicorns to dogs that consisted of different colors from blue to a few striped ones just like the rainbow. A sight that forced Jackie to drop her bags down to the ground and make her way over towards her husband quietly before proceeding to give him a long deep passionate kiss.

However once they had broken off the kiss it was decision time. Decision to decide who they each wanted to be their child's godparents. Although in their minds they knew that everyone in the gang would make a excellent selection since they believed in their hearts that if something were to ever happen to them that their friends would band together and do whatever it took to take care of their child for them. But they knew they could only call two of them the godparents.

After separating themselves from the gang to have a small conversation on the subject at hand the young couple was quick to come to a decision before they reentered their living room to find the rest of the gang waiting for their return. With confidence in her voice Jackie declared that after talking with Eric that they have chosen Brooke and Kelso to be their child's godparents. Seeing the look of disappointment on a few members of the gang's faces Jackie quickly explained that although Brooke and Kelso were chosen to be her's and Eric's child's godparents that it was only a title. That their child was going to need them in the future. To be there for him or her. To share the good times and bad just like how they have with them for so many years. A explanation that brought a smile to everyone's face before Brooke and Kelso not being able to contain their excitement anymore started to do a victory dance around the apartment. A dance that after they were done was declared by Jackie that they had to buy everyone in the apartment dinner for the act.

Now as the next day comes in a hurry Eric now finds himself sitting next to Jackie as she lays across a hospital bed while Doctor Trisha prepares to use a new medical device that had just come out. A new device used to give out ultrasounds. As he sees his wife shaking from Doctor Trisha rubbing some kind of cream over her baby bump Eric gives Jackie's hand a small squeeze before he glances over to see a smile form on Jackie's face.

" Okay it is all set. Now parents let's take a look at your baby. If you will look over at the screen."

Turning their heads over towards a small monitor next to the bed Eric and Jackie jump up a bit when they hear the sound of the machine starting up before they glance over to see Doctor Trisha with an embarrassed look across her face.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you."

Giving Trisha a nod the young couple looks back over towards the monitor as they see Doctor Trisha moving a device across Jackie's abdomen before Jackie reaches up and covers her mouth with her free hand as her eyes get teary at what she sees on the monitor. A small object that she knew would grow in her stomach through the months. Her's and Eric's baby.

" There's our baby! Do you see it Eric!"

" I see it beautiful."

As she looks over to see the young couple in front of her beaming towards the hospital monitor Doctor Trisha can't help but to smile at the scene before she takes a closer look at the monitor as she moves the device in her hands up and down slowly on Jackie's abdomen.

" Let's take a closer look."

After just a few seconds of studying the monitor Doctor Trisha looks over towards Eric and Jackie with a smile on her face.

" Congratulations! You are proud parents of a little girl."

Without giving him any chance to react Jackie pulls Eric into an embrace as she jumps up happily on the hospital bed that she is laying on as she feels him returning the embrace.

" A girl! We're having a baby girl!"

After a few seconds Jackie breaks off the embrace and smiles brightly at Eric before a confused look comes across her face when she sees the look of shock across his face.

" What?"

" I just realized something. I am going to be in so much trouble."

As he sees Jackie giving him a confused look Eric gives her a small smile.

" Soon we are going to have a mini Jackie running around. She will look up towards me with an adorable puppy dog look and i'll agree to anything."

Jackie lets out a small laugh as she wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck before she proceeds to give him a long passionate kiss.


	89. Round 2

Chapter 89: Round 2?

As the month of April came to a close some exciting yet terrifying news was on the horizon for the members of the gang. While Jackie baby bump slowly started to get bigger to the point where it wouldn't be mistaken by anyone that saw it for her being out of shape inside of town a new business opportunity had just presented itself to one of the elders to the group. A business opportunity that Red Forman wouldn't pass up. The opportunity came in the form of a small garage closing down. A garage that he used to bring his vehicles to all the time when he couldn't solve the problem himself. A place he would tell others provided good service for a fair price. A garage that had its doors opened ever since he had returned home from his recent tour of duty.

Within a hour of finding out from the store's owner that the store was closing down due to him and his wife moving away out of country to enjoy their retirement in the cooler weather a deal was struck between Red and the store owner. A deal where Red would buy the store from the man. A deal that ended up fair for both sides after the store owner not only agreed to sell the store to a fellow veteran but also when he heard how much the store meant to Red along with the rest of the town.

With a quick trip to the bank where he was approved to getting a small loan Red acquired the rights to the garage from the now former store owner before he was seen driving through Point Place with a smile across his face. But with this smile came questions into his mind such as who would help him run the shop? And as much as it pained him to think it he knew who would be perfect to help him run the garage. A former business owner that lived just next door to him.

Now as Red has a talk with Bob about joining him at the garage the gang is found inside of Eric's and Jackie's apartment watching an intense game of mousetrap taking place between Brooke and Kelso. As Eric holds Jackie gently in his arms the only sounds that can be heard throughout the apartment is the sound of Jackie taking potato chips out of a large bag.

Hearing a loud crunch from behind Kelso glances over his shoulder to see Jackie and Eric staring at the game board in front of him with interested eyes before he reaches over to the game board trying to not spring a trap as he wipes some sweat off his head with his free hand. Suddenly Kelso throws up his hands when a trap is unleashed which captures his plastic mouse before the sound of cheers echoes through the room.

" Oh yeah! Who's the best!?"

Letting out a small huff Kelso crosses his arms as he looks up towards Brooke seeing her with her arms raised up in a victory pose.

" You are."

" And don't forget it."

Everyone lets out a laugh as Brooke takes a seat next to Kelso on the ground before Jackie turns to look at Caroline as she takes a bite out of another chip.

" So Caroline how did your's and Fez's day in court go?"

" It went horribly."

" Wait you mean?"

" No. Fezzy and I won't be facing any jail time. Thank god for that. We got off very easy according to the judge. It however came with some restrictions."

" Restrictions such as?"

" Well for starters Fezzy and I have to each do 400 hours of community service. We are also not allowed within 100 yards of the chocolate factory."

The rest of the gang lets out a small laugh before they are silenced when they see Caroline glancing towards them with a small glare.

" And for this Fezzy and I are boycotting any candy that factory makes."

Caroline watches as Jackie raises an eyebrow towards her.

" Seriously?"

" Yep. I have a list of all the candies they make in my pocket."

The gang watches as Caroline reaches into her pants pocket and takes out a small piece of paper before they watch her unfold the paper as she sits up.

" These are the following candies that Fezzy and I will no longer eat. Cow Tales,Twix,and Sour Patch Kids."

" So what does that leave you with then?"

Everyone turns their attention towards Fez as they see him reaching into his pocket before their eyes widen when they see a bag of skittles in his hand.

" Ohh!"

" Gummy bears,Skittles,and Bubble Gum."

" Um Caroline there is one tiny little problem with your selections."

" And what would that be exactly?"

" None of those candies have any chocolate in them. Fez will go into chocolate withdrawal. You don't want what happened to him the last time he went without candy for a week do you? He was like a mindless zombie."

" Thank you for your concern but i've got the situation under control. I mean it's not like that would ever happen again right Fezzy?"

With a smile on her face Caroline looks over towards Fez before her smile disappears as she sees Fez staring down at the skittles bag as he eats the candy from inside.

" More. More. More!"

" Uh oh."

* * *

The next day as Eric and Jackie are gathered around the Forman's dinner table having their weekly family dinner with Red and Kitty the young couple was shocked when they heard the news right as they were about to dig into their meals that Red had purchased the small garage just inside of town. While Eric and Jackie congratulated Red about buying the business on the opposite side of the table Kitty was seen with a not so amused look across her face. Not because he had bought the garage. She could understand that as it was a place that brought memories to him as well as others in the town. What she was annoyed at was the fact that he had not told her about his intentions of buying the business. Something she knew would now bring a new list of responsibilities to him along with certain questions into her mind.

Questions such as would he be working at the garage full time now making it so he would have to leave his position at Pricesmart. A store he had worked side by side with his son for years. If so who would he hire to help him run the store? Would he try to convince Eric to go help him run the garage like a family business? These questions were quickly answered when Kitty listened in as her son and his wife started asking the questions she had on her mind to Red.

With each answer that was received Kitty breathed a small sigh in relief. When the question of if it meant that he would be working at the garage full time came up Kitty listened in as Red explained that he would be working there full time along with his new business partner. A partner everyone at the table sighed in relief once they heard it was Bob after he had agreed to help Red run the garage.

But then came a moment when a smile came to Jackie's face along with a shocked look to Eric's face when Red explained to them that at the end of the month he would be leaving Pricesmart and that his job would go to Eric. That although it would come with more responsibilities so would an increase in his pay. Something that once they heard made the young couple excited as a few possibilities opened up for them. While Eric thought of how nice it would be to get an increase in pay that in due time would allow him to save up even more money to buy his and Jackie's dream house other thoughts were inside of Jackie's mind. Thoughts of now would be the best time to tell her husband of what her intentions are for after their child is born. Intentions of wanting to be a stay at home mom with their child.

After their meal was over and Eric and Jackie brought up the question to where Hyde was as he would usually join them on these nights for dinner the young couple was told by Kitty that he had gotten a new job working at this hotel and he wasn't home until late on most nights. Giving the older Forman a nod the young couple proceeded to go down into the basement and do some investigating after Jackie had been telling Eric for weeks that she had a feeling Hyde had a new lady in his life that he was hiding from everyone since he seemed to blow them off the last few times they all were trying to hang out before suddenly they stop halfway on the stairs as their eyes go wide at what they see on the basement couch.

A sight they never thought they would ever see again. Hyde and Donna in an intense makeout session on the basement couch. As Eric glances up to see a wide smile forming on Jackie's face suddenly Eric watches Hyde and Donna quickly sitting up from the couch as he hears Jackie clearing her throat.

" What do we have here?"

As she feels herself being slowly lead down the stairs by Eric slowly Jackie watches Hyde and Donna's faces blushing bright red as they try to avoid eye contact.

" I was….um helping Donna find her…."

" With what your tongue?"

Jackie and Eric let out a small laugh before they watch as Donna looks up towards them before her face breaks into complete shock when she notices Jackie's baby bump.

" Oh my god Jackie! Congratulations!"

With a bright smile on her face Jackie spreads out her arms before within seconds she is embraced by Donna.

" Thank you. Hey when did you get back anyways?"

" Oh i actually just transferred back this semester."

" You hated Madison that much huh?"

" No Madison was okay but it isn't like home. Did i just say that? Anyways so when is the baby due?"

" Diana is scheduled to arrive in November but i have a feeling she will be a December baby."

" Diana?"

" Yep Eric and I are having a baby girl. I will show you the picture later. Now back to the subject you are trying to avoid. How did this happen?"

As she sees Jackie waving her hand towards her then Hyde right as she takes a deep breathe Donna looks over to Hyde as she sees him leaning out of his seat.

" Well that is an easy one. Donna had just gotten back from Madison. I was just sitting here in the basement minding my own business watching television when she came in here saying that she wanted me. It was pretty obvious and we started making out. One thing lead to another and the next thing we know we are laying on my bed naked."

" That is so not what happened! This is what really happened. I had just gotten home from Madison and came down here to visit you guys. When i came down here and found only Hyde here i sat down on the couch and started to watch television when all of a sudden Hyde was crying his heart out confessing his undying love for me. That he missed me so much and begged me to take him back."

" What!? That is so not what happened! She's crazy."

For the next few seconds Jackie and Eric glance back and forth between Hyde and Donna seeing them in an intense staring contest before Jackie lets out a small huff.

" Whatever. So the more important question here is are you guys an item again?"

Jackie watches Hyde and Donna shrug their shoulders before her jaw drops.

" What do you mean you don't know? And don't say that you don't have feelings for another because even though i am now carrying a passenger, I can still Jackie kick the crap out of both of you."

" Well we went down that road before and it didn't end well for all of us. Remember?"

" Yes i do. But you need to understand this Donna. That was years ago. Now each of you are wiser and won't make the same mistakes that you did in the past. Why not give it another shot? It's obvious that you guys still have a thing for the other. What do you really have to lose?"

As she sees Hyde and Donna turning to look towards each other with a smile on her face Jackie grabs Eric hand before she watches him turn his head to look towards her.

" Eric and I will give you guys some time alone to talk. There is something Eric and I need to discuss in private anyways."

" There is?"

" Yep."

Feeling his hand being gently pulled Eric feels himself being lead out of the basement and up the steps outside before after a few seconds he sees Jackie stopping at the Vista Cruiser with a nervous look across her face. Reaching down Eric places his hands on Jackie's waist before he gently lifts her up and places her on the hood of the Vista Cruiser as he sees a smile form on Jackie's face.

" So what do you want to discuss beautiful? I'm not in trouble am i?"

As he hears Jackie letting out a few giggles Eric feels Jackie gently grabbing each of his hands.

" No you are not in trouble. There is something important that i want to talk to you about. Something that i've been thinking about for a few weeks now."

As she feels Eric giving her hands a small squeeze Jackie looks deep into his eyes.

" Eric when our baby is born, I want to be there for our child. I want to be a full time mom."

" Are you sure? I thought you loved working at the hospital?"

" I do love working there. I like being able to talk and interact with patients everyday. Being able to talk to people about their lives. To hear their stories. But i love our child even more. Even though she isn't born yet. I want to be there for everything. Be there for her first steps. Be there when she speaks her first words. To just be there for her like how i wish my mother would have been for me."

With a smile forming on his face Eric leans down and gives Jackie a gentle kiss before he pulls back a few seconds later to see her smiling brightly at him.

" I love you and will support any decision you ever make. With what my dad told us earlier about me getting a pay raise starting next month along with the money we already have saved up we can do this if it is what you truly want."

With her smile widening Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before she pulls back and gives Eric a nod as she smiles brightly at him.

" This is what i want. There is also something else that i want right now but it would cause a scene."

Eric lets out a chuckle as he sees Jackie's smile widening.

" Well i may have a solution to your problem."

Jackie lets out a few giggles as she glances back and forth between him and the Vista Cruiser.

" We are not having sex inside of the Vista Cruiser again."

" That actually wasn't what i had in mind. Although now that you bring it up."

Jackie lets out a small laugh as she gently pushes Eric.

" So what is your solution then?"

" Do you remember what we used to do every night when the sky was clear?"

A bright smile forms on Jackie's face as she nods her head at Eric.

" Yeah we would lay on the hood of the Vista Cruiser and would just look up at the stars all night."

" The sky is clear tonight with no cloud in sight."

With her smile widening Jackie moves over on the hood as she sees Eric getting on the hood before she lays her head down on his chest just after she feels herself being embraced into his arms.


	90. The Forman Express

Chapter 90: The Forman Express

Now as the month of April had come to a close and the month of May had slowly begun majors changes began happening in the lives of the members of the gang. After having a lengthy conversation down in the basement for almost a hour Hyde and Donna decided to follow Jackie's advice to start dating again. Something that terrified each to their cores as they thought it could be a mistake to do since their relationship had been being slowly repaired the last few years. But another feeling hit them as well as if this was meant to be. Like they were suppose to do this. Although neither would ever admit it to anyone.

While Hyde and Donna slowly started to rekindle the fire their relationship once the end of April had come Eric watched as Red left Pricesmart with a smile on his face before he was called into the back by the head of the store. A conversation that he was warned about by his father that would lead to him being given a promotion that would come with a hefty pay raise. Something that made Eric leave the office with a wide smile on his face when he was given the promotion and the raise in pay by the head of the store when he did not expect the certain increase in pay he actually received. A increase that made any fears of him not being able to provide for Jackie and his baby girl to instantly disappear.

Meanwhile a few miles down the road at the moment Eric was having his meeting in the back offices of Pricesmart inside of the hospital Jackie was finishing her final rounds of the hospital. A day filled with heartfelt goodbyes from each of her co workers and promises that they would make plans outside of the hospital for their children to have play dates once Diana was born.

Now just a weekend later Eric and Jackie now find themselves being lead inside of the car garage that Red had just purchased at the beginning of the month. A garage that was located merely a few miles away from the apartment complex. A wide building connected to a few small but now abandoned and closed down stores in the town.

After just a few seconds of looking around the empty garage except for a few tool chests that are off into the corner Eric and Jackie along with Kitty turn to look at a smiling Red as he looks around the garage.

" So what do you think?"

" Well there is a ton of room for activities in here sir."

As he feels Jackie nudging him in the ribs Eric watches Red look over his shoulder at him.

" Of course there is right now. There are no cars in here. Dumbass."

Eric watches as Red slowly makes his way forward further into the garage with Kitty following after him before he looks over towards Jackie when he feels her grabbing his hand. Within seconds Eric slowly feels himself being lead off to the side of the room where a door could be seen through the shadows before he follows after Jackie through the door and into the next room. Once he makes his way into the next room Eric's eyes suddenly widen at the atmosphere he sees inside of the room. A room with a few glass cabinets in the front of the room which he guessed must have held some kind of jewelry once inside of them. Looking away from the cabinets Eric looks over towards Jackie seeing the same shocked expression across her face.

" Woah. Did you know about this room?"

Looking over her shoulder Jackie sees Eric shaking his head towards her before she slowly turns her head forward and leads Eric further into the room.

" I can see you have found this room."

Glancing over her shoulder Jackie sees Red and Kitty standing at the open doorway before she turns her attention back towards the glass cabinets.

" What is this place Mr Forman?"

" Oh this is nothing. It used to be this old pawn store that was next to the garage for a few years. Well it was until it closed down a little over a year ago. The man that i bought the garage from had acquired this store when it closed down and threw it in to sweeten the deal. Don't know what i'm suppose to use it for though?"

Eric watches as Jackie nods her head before he turns to see his parents leave the room and back into the garage. Once he sees his parents are out of earshot Eric leans over and whispers into Jackie's ear.

" Is everything okay between you and my mom? You guys seemed to be a little off."

" Sort of. You're mother didn't take the news of me leaving the hospital well. I think she understands why i'm leaving the hospital to be a stay at home mom. However she has still been giving me some sort of weird version of her cold shoulder."

" What do you mean? What has she been doing?"

" Well when i have had my back turned and we were working in the same hospital room, I could feel her eyes glaring in the back of my head. But when i would turn and look towards her that was when i would see her smiling brightly at me."

" Well who could honestly stay mad at your beautiful face?"

As a smile forms on her face Jackie rolls her eyes at Eric.

" Eric please be serious."

" I am being serious. You're fricken adorable."

Jackie lets out a few giggles as she feels Eric wrapping his arms around her from behind before she leans up and gives Eric a gentle kiss.

" I love you."

" I love you too my beautiful ninja warrior princess. And i love you my mini ninja warrior princess."

As she lets out a few giggles Jackie leans her head on Eric's shoulder while she looks down towards her baby bump with a bright smile.

" Yeah and i do too my little angel. And Diana has something she wants to ask you."

" Oh? And that would be?"

" Diana wants to know if we can have chinese food for dinner tonight?"

Eric lets out a small laugh as he nods his head before he watches a bright smile form on Jackie's face.

* * *

For the next month slowly Red with the help of the members of the gang watched as the empty garage was slowly transformed from a deserted building into a respectable business. While Jackie watched from the sidelines along with Kitty giving out instructions to every member of the gang while Red,Hyde,and Fez took care of the inside of the garage bringing in new sets of tools that the garage would need to have for whatever problem could arrive inside of the garage just outside of the garage Eric along with the help of Kelso and Brooke were giving the building a new paint job. A paint job from the old brown chipped building to a clear white color. Well it was almost all clear. On the side of the building Kelso and Brooke had left a butt prints on the side of the building that went unnoticed by Eric until it was too late.

Now as after a month of hard work and teamwork the garage's transformation is now complete. Tool chests could be seen all across the corners of the garage. The once oil covered floors now shine brightly across the room along with a new ceiling that had just been installed in the garage to light up the place. The once shady looking of the outside of the building is now a bright white with only the store's name sign missing. A problem Red was working on solving along with everyone else.

As Red and Bob finish up the final touches of the store inside of their apartment Eric and Jackie are relaxing inside of their kitchen in their own ways. While Eric sits at the kitchen table painting a wooden rocking horse with a new set of colored paints he had just picked up from the store the previous day Jackie is found standing at the oven with a smile on her face as she awaits the oven's timer to go off signaling her latest batch of cookies would be done.

" So what color do you want the rocking horse to be again beautiful? Do you want it to be the traditional brown color or do you want me to paint it purple?"

" Hmm how about the traditional color. That way it can be handed down to any future sibling she might have."

Gently putting down the paintbrush in his hand Eric looks over towards Jackie with a raised eyebrow.

" You really are aiming for another child after Diana aren't you?"

" Heck yeah! And what Jackie wants, Jackie gets."

Suddenly Jackie's smile widens when she hears the sound of the oven's timer going off.

" Cookies are done!"

As he watches Jackie slowly take the cookies out of the oven Eric gets up from his seat and makes his way over towards her right as she puts the tray of cookies on the stove's burners. With a smile on his face Eric reaches his right hand out towards the tray of cookies when suddenly he retracts his hand after he feels Jackie whacking his hand with a spatula.

" Oww!"

" Uh uh uh. You have to wait until they are cool. Otherwise you will get burned. Besides momma gets the first crack at the cookies."

" But Jackie, you know that i love your baked goods."

As she turns around and sees Eric looking towards her with his version of a puppy dog eye look Jackie lets out a small laugh before a bright smile forms on her face.

" I know. You constantly are asking me to bake. Not to mention that you love seeing me in an apron. But just because you are sweet talking me doesn't mean you are getting first dibs at the cookies. These cookies are for later."

" What about just one then? I will even share it with you."

" Hmm?"

Eric watches Jackie raise her free hand under her chin as she looks him deep in the eyes.

" And what are you offering in return?"

With a smile forming on her face Jackie feels Eric gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

" How about a nice back massage?"

" Hmm close but not close enough."

With his own smile forming on his face Eric feels Jackie wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

" With a foot massage."

" Getting warmer."

As his eyes widen Eric watches Jackie lean forward towards him before she stops an inch away from his lips.

" And i'll take you out to whatever restaurant you want tonight."

" Bingo!"

As he sees a bright smile form on Jackie's face Eric lets out a small chuckle before he is silenced when he feels Jackie bringing him into a passionate kiss. Feeling Jackie breaking the kiss Eric opens his eyes and watches Jackie reach over and grab a cookie from the tray with the spatula in her hand as he lets out a chuckle.

" These baby hormones are really getting to you huh beautiful?"

Glancing over her shoulder Jackie shrugs her shoulders as she scoops up a cookie onto the spatula.

" What can i say. I'm eating for 2 now. Now for my end of the deal."

With a smile on his face Eric watches Jackie turn and lift the cookie up towards his face before within seconds he takes the cookie off the spatula and takes a bite. As he tastes the delicious cookie that he knows only his wife is capable of making Eric gives Jackie a bright smile before he listens in as she lets out a few giggles. Reaching over Eric extends the hand out with the cookie in it to Jackie before within seconds he watches Jackie eat the rest of the cookie in one clean swoop. As he watches Jackie eat the cookie suddenly it hits him. A idea of what they could use the open storeroom that is attached to his dad's garage.

As she finishes the cookie with a bright smile on her face Jackie looks over towards Eric seeing him staring at her with a wide smile.

" What?"

" I have the perfect idea on what we could use that empty store room at my dad's garage for."

* * *

After pitching his idea that she should open a small bakery next door to his dad's garage using the free room that his dad had no idea what to use it for Jackie smiled brightly towards Eric and thought his idea was great. But before they could plan anything they needed to run it by one person first. The owner of the building. Once the next day had come and they had finished their breakfast Eric lead a smiling Jackie over towards his parent's house before the young couple pitched their idea to Mr Forman. The idea to have a bakery next to the garage with a certain detail they knew would instantly have Red along with his wife like the idea immediately. To open the bakery as a family store. A store that could be run by Kitty and Jackie. A mother and daughter in law runned store.

Once they had gotten done explaining and pitching their idea to the elder Formans the young couple listened in with smiles on their faces as the older Formans voiced their opinions on the idea. Opinions that it would be a great idea. A idea that although they thought would be great to do would cost them so money to have to renovate the room into a bakery. Something that Eric and Jackie had quickly volunteered to spend the money on as they already had what they wanted the bakery to look like.

With everyone coming to an agreement Eric and Jackie left the Forman residence with smiles across their faces as they headed into town to a few stores they knew would have everything they would need to renovate the room. After a quick stop to a store in town where they knew a local carpenter and his employees built all sorts of differents objects such as cabinets and dressers using different materials the young couple left the store after making plans with the owner of the store to have them make a few glass cabinets to place a few baked goods in. With one stop down the young couple made their way into the mall in search of the most important items they would need for the bakery. A few ovens and stoves that would be needed for the baking process to even begin.

After just an hour of searching the mall the young couple was seen leaving the mall with smiles on their faces from their recent purchase of the last major items needed to complete the bakery.


	91. Mr Steven Hyde

Chapter 91: Mr Steven Hyde

With every item they needed purchased and ready to be delivered just one short week later Eric and Jackie watched as the once empty pawn store had quickly transformed into a small bakery for everyone to see. As Eric along with the help of Red and Bob repainted the walls of the room into a pure white color Jackie and Kitty got busy making the necessary calls to have every accessory needed for the bakery to be delivered within the days of the week. While every else had gone off to work with a smile on her face Jackie met with a few moving trucks that had come to deliver the items she had just purchased recently such as the ovens and cabinets before she directed traffic as she told the workers exactly where she wanted each item to be put.

At this particular moment in time as Jackie watches the moving truck's workers getting finished with their assigned tasks inside of the hospital an interesting discovery was found by Kitty. The discovery that Hyde's biological father was not Buck. No instead it was a man named William Barnett. Or well known for his initials WB. A very wealthy man that owns a chain of record stores including one that was opening up in Point Place.

Once Kitty had gotten home and shared the news with Hyde that was when she was met with not only a shocked Hyde but also received the answer that she was accustomed from getting from him when it came to his biological parents. The answer that he didn't care. If they didn't care about him then why should he care about them in any way. But Kitty wasn't going to let this go. After trying to explain to Hyde to give him a chance to be a father that he could be pleasantly surprised at what he would see Kitty called in for some reinforcements. With a quick phone call and hour later Eric and Jackie arrived at the Forman residence along with Donna and with their combined effort they managed to convince Hyde to go pay a visit to his real biological father since he lived nearby in Milwaukee. A short drive that would only take a couple of hours to arrive.

For the rest of the week as Hyde prepared himself mentally for meeting his real father and Eric and Jackie put the final touches into completing the bakery just next door in his garage's office Red was lost in his thoughts of how to bring in new customers to the garage. He knew that the old customers would come back to the garage after they heard that it was reopening but how would he attract new blood in. And sure enough Red's prayers were answered in the most bizarre way. A idea that came from Kelso and Brooke one day when they had come over to the garage to visit. The idea of making a car calendar to sell once the garage officially reopened. A idea that shocked Red at first knowing that the great idea had come from Kelso before he snapped out of his shocked state and agreed to the idea.

Now just days later Red finds himself following after Hyde into a very large business building along with Eric and Jackie as he walks side by side with Kitty. As they enter the building the only thought that entered into everyone's mind was fancy. Glass doors at the entrance. Every room looked as if it was freshly painted. Everyone inside of the building was walking around in some kind of formal attire. Outfits that once they saw made them feel very under dressed. With everyone speechless except for Hyde the rest of the group listened in as Hyde talked to the receptionist at the front desk before they were lead away towards an elevator where they proceeded to go to the top floor of the building.

With everyone snapping out of their shocked states and now becoming excited about what they were about to see once they arrived on the top floor of the building everyone inside of the elevator was not prepared for what they were about to witness a few minutes later when Hyde's biological father had arrived. A older african american gentlemen in a very nice business suit that they had only seen Jackie's father wear a few times when a special event had taken place in Point Place. But then things started to add up in Eric's and Jackie's mind. Thoughts of that would explain where the afro had come from along with Hyde's crazy suspicion of the man.

" It's good to finally meet you son. I've really been looking forward to this. I wanted to get you a card but they don't have one for our unique situation. So here."

Everyone watches as WB takes out an envelope from his pocket and hands it to Hyde before they watch him open the envelope as his eyes go wide.

" Happy first communion?"

Snapping out of her shocked state Jackie glances back and forth between Hyde and WB as she feels Eric wrapping an arm around her waist gently.

" Wow. You came from him? Yeah i'm not sure i see the resemblance."

" What are you talking about Jackie? My fro,my coolness,my suspicion of the man. This explains so much."

After hearing nothing but pure silence for the next few seconds Kitty lets out a small sigh.

" Okay well nobody's talking about the elephant in the room so i'll do it. You're black."

" Mom! Okay please Mr Barnett we're very open minded."

" Oh no he's right. I, myself love that singer Art Garfunkel."

" Um Mrs?"

" Forman. Kitty Forman."

" Alright Mrs Forman, Art Garfunkel is white."

" Really? Well his name has got the funk in it. Oh wait,wait,wait. Red, who's that black person i like?"

" Martin Luther King?"

" Yes!"

" You know i'm beginning to feel like you haven't had a lot of experience with black people."

" Well, I mean certainly not because we didn't want to."

" Right,right."

" No it's just there haven't been any available. You know because of Wisconsin. The only place around there that you will see black and white together is on a cow."

" Yeah,sure,sure,yeah."

Clearing her throat Jackie watches WB turn her direction as she gives him a smile.

" I think we got off track here. So William what do you do for a living. This is a very nice building. It's very fancy."

" Why thank you Mrs?"

" Oh i'm sorry. My name is Jackie. This gentleman standing next to me is my husband Eric. You've met Kitty and last by not least Red."

" Well it is good to meet you. So when is the baby due?"

" She is due in November."

" Oh that is good. Believe me when i say this when she is born treasure the moments you have with your baby girl."

" We will Mr Barnett."

" Please call me WB. Everyone here does. Now to answer your question, I own a chain of record stores."

Hyde breathes a sigh in relief which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

" Record stores that's cool. I was afraid that you were gonna be a cop or something."

" I don't like cops."

" I don't like cops either. Hey who do you think shot J.F.K?"

" I don't know because they don't want me to know."

A smile comes across Hyde's face as he glances around the room at every member of the small group.

" Check it out man. I'm a chip off the old block. Man, I wish mom told me about you. Hey when was the last time you saw her?"

" Oh years ago. We were dating and she just disappeared. I guess she married the man that you thought was your father and told him that you were his baby."

" Yeah mom must have been pretty relieved when i came out white huh?"

Everyone in the room lets out a small laugh before WB leads the small group around the top floor of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Point Place Kelso and Brooke are found inside of a car dealership with a few bags in there hands. After having a small talk with the dealership's owner about what they wanted to use some of the car's they had on sale for along with slipping him a few bills the young couple prepared themselves to have a few photo shoots using the car's of the lot. But with a catch. A catch that Brooke would model in front of the cars. The reason were simple. For Brooke it would help bring in new customers to the Forman's garage and to a man that she considered like her 2nd father figure.

As for Kelso on the other hand although he had the same intentions as Brooke to help the Forman's bring in a few new customers into the garage it came with a twist. That he would have Brooke not only model in front of each vehicle that was popular among the younger crowds but he would also have her do it in a bikini that would match the colors of the car. Something that took constant days of him pestering and sweet talking her into doing before she finally agreed to do the task.

Now as she stands outside with a black robe covering her body Brooke lets out a small huff as she watches Kelso take out a camera from one of the bags on the ground.

" This is so stupid. Why do i have to do this again?"

" Because this is to help Red bring in a new crowd to his garage."

" I know that Michael! Why do i have to model these cars in a bikini?"

" Because babe you are a goddess. You were always saying that you wanted to be a model. This will be the first step in that direction. Besides think about it. Your face would be in every picture. Agencies will come calling just begging for you to sign with them."

A bright smile forms on Brooke's face as she plays with the strings on her robe.

" You really think so?"

" I know so babe. You're the hottest chick on the planet."

With her smile widening Brooke walks over towards Kelso before she gives him a long passionate kiss as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Okay. Thank you for believing in me. Let's get started."

Brooke unwraps her arms from around the back of Kelso's neck before she makes her way over towards one of the vehicles as she removes her robes. As she turns around and takes a pose in front of the car Brooke can't help but let out a few giggles when she sees Kelso's jaw dropped and his eyes as wide as saucers.

" Um babe eyes up here."

Snapping out of his shocked state Kelso looks up towards a smiling Brooke with a wide smile across her face.

" Did i mention that you are beautiful?"

" Yes you have. Many times but i prefer the term gorgous. The beautiful nickname is already taken by Jackie. We even call ourselves the beautiful and gorgeous bombshells when we go out on girl's nights."

" Alright gorgeous it is."

Brooke lets out a few giggles before she nods at the camera.

" Shall we begin?"

* * *

Just a week later as Red prepares to go and reopen the garage's doors to public for the first time in months a shocked look comes across his face when he sees a long line of teenagers just outside of the garage. Pulling his car off to the side Red parks his car right behind Bob's before he slowly makes his way through the crowd and towards the front where he sees Bob directing the crowd with a smile across his face.

" Okay you know the rules! One at a time! Everyone will get their turn!"

" Bob what the hell is going on!"

" Oh hey Red. Remember when you told Kelso and Brooke to make a calendar for the garage?"

" Yeah? It's just a book full of pictures of cars from that car dealership a couple of miles down the road. Don't see what the big deal is? Even the keedle head can take a picture."

" Well the kids calendar is a big hit. They have sold over 100 copies already. They have brought in so much business that we are booked for the next month from oil changes to tune ups."

" No kidding?"

Red slowly walks away from Bob and makes his way through the crowd towards the entrance of the garage where he finds Kelso collecting money from a few teenagers as he hands them a calendar while Brooke is signing a few of the calendars with a black sharpie in her hand with a smile across her face.

" Good job you two. It looks like you have brought in a new generation of customers to the garage."

" Thank you Mr Forman."

" Yeah thank you Red."

" No i should be the ones thanking you. Can i see one of the calendars?"

" Of course Mr Forman. Just give me one second."

Reaching over Brooke grabs a new calendar from a box on the ground and quickly signs her signature on the front of the calendar before she hands the calendar to Red with a smile across her face.

" Here you go."

" Yeah that will be 10 dollars."

" Michael!"

As he shakes his head Red lets out a small laugh before he starts to open up the calendar with a smile on his face when suddenly his smile vanishes at the pictures he sees. Pictures of Brooke modeling in front of numerous cars in different color bikinis that match the car's colors while she is in some unique poses.

" What the hell is this!?"

Leaning out of his seat Kelso looks inside of the calendar that Red is holding to find him looking down at his favorite picture inside of the calendar. A picture of Brooke in a red bikini as she lays on the hood of red Ford Gran Torino.

" It's the calendar that you ordered. Isn't it great? Brooke looks gorgeous in every single picture."

With a bright smile forming on her face Brooke gets up from her seat and gives Kelso a kiss on the cheeks as she hugs him from behind.

" I even have a copy for myself that i keep hung up in our bedroom."

" Michael!"

" Enough! I want these things out of my sight! I will not allow anyone to see one of my daughters not decent."

As she looks over Kelso's shoulder a bright smile forms on Brooke's face from hearing Red's words.

" You consider me like a daughter?"

" Go!"

Unwrapping her arms from around her husband with haste Brooke with Kelso following behind her quickly grab the boxes full of calendars along with the money they made from the sales before they quickly run through the crowd.

As he closes the calendar shut and shakes his head suddenly Red feels a kiss on the cheek before he looks over to see Brooke rushing through the crowd behind Kelso. With a ghost smile appearing on his face Red shakes his head before he gives the crowd a stern look.

" Okay party is over! Unless you are here for business go away!"


	92. Midge's Return

Chapter 92: Midge's Return

As the month of June had slowly begun things were looking great for all those in the gang. Eric started to manage Pricesmart by himself which brought a new sense of excitement to him knowing that he was the main man in charge of the place now. A new sense of responsibility that although scared him a little bit knowing he no longer had a safety net anymore brought a smile to his face as he would go around the store checking on each of his employees. Checking on them to not only make sure that they were doing their jobs but to also help anyone that was in need of it. Just like a few new employees that had been hired at the store monthly. Something that once a few employees had witnessed had them quickly pass gossip throughout the store which quickly in just a matter of days made Eric into one of the most popular bosses in the whole entire town.

With her calendar being a big hit throughout town especially with the younger teenaged crowds Brooke was met by a few store owners from the mall to be their exclusive model for their flyers and magazines one day when she was working inside of the library. Something that brought a bright smile to Brooke's face knowing a small childhood dream of her's was coming true. But it came with a cost. Knowing that Kelso had turned down a modeling gig a few years back because she asked him to Brooke decided to pay him the same favor and asked him what he thought she should do. After a small conversation in which she listened to Kelso telling her that he wanted her to be happy and if this is what she wanted to do then he would support her with a bright smile on her face and her husband by her side Brooke entered into one of her favorite clothing and had a quick conversation with the store's manager. A conversation that she would agree to be their model but it came with some conditions that she would not be a bikini or underwear model for them. That show was only for her husband. With the store manager agreeing Brooke left the store hand in hand with Kelso as the store's newest model.

For Red and Bob every single day they were kept busy at the garage. Thanks to Brooke's and Kelso's scheme every time slot in the books for the next two months were filled with new customers for the garage. Slots were filled with things such as oil changes to engine tune ups that often kept the older gentleman busy from the early morning right up until it was time for the garage to close for the night.

And with Red's and Bob's success also came success to the bakery. Every single day when car after car would be dropped off to the garage next door after just a few minutes Jackie would be met with a few new customers into the bakery. In fact after just a few days Jackie started to get returning customers back into the bakery until a few of them started to arrive at the bakery daily just after the store would open. In fact it got so busy down in the bakery that another member of the gang made a leap of faith just like her daughter in law did and started to work side by side with Jackie inside of the bakery. A leap of faith to not work at the hospital full time anymore and instead just work there on the weekends as a part time nurse while Brooke on her days off would help Jackie handle the bakery on the weekends along with Eric.

The biggest change however came to Hyde. A few days later after meeting his real biological father WB for the first time Hyde was surprised with a visit from WB in Point Place with a massive job offer. A job offer to run a new record's store that had just opened up in town. A job that WB ensured Hyde would make sure he was set for life. A job that Hyde had instantly took without any regrets before he had made his way into the newly opened record store a few days later to find the store full of empty shelves with piles out boxes filled with records just waiting to be unboxed and placed on the shelves.

But now as Eric and Jackie exit out of the Forman household and start pulling out of the driveway they were about to witness one of the biggest surprises of the month in the form of a very familiar vehicle approaching the Pinciotti household. A vehicle belonging to an owner they never thought they would ever see again. Midge Pinciotti. Donna's biological mother and Bob's ex wife. As they see the familiar vehicle pulling into the Pinciotti's driveway Eric looks over towards Jackie seeing her eyes glued to the car.

" Is that?"

" I think so. That looks like Midge's car doesn't it?"

" Yeah it does. What do you think she is doing here beautiful?"

" I don't know. Wasn't she staying out in Florida or something?"

" I think she was. There is only one way to find out what she is doing here."

Jackie turns to look at Eric with a sheepish smile across her face.

" Stakeout?"

Jackie's smile widens when she sees Eric nodding his head.

" Stakeout."

Putting the Vista Cruiser into gear Eric slowly pulls the car up towards the Pinciotti residence before he parks the car in the shadows and turns off the engine. Looking on with his wife the young couple watches as Midge slowly makes her way towards the front door of the house before she is met by Bob and brought into the house. After just a few seconds of looking on at the front door suddenly the young couple jumps up in surprise when they hear someone knocking at the driver's side window. Turning their heads the young couple breathe a sigh in relief when they see Donna on the other side before Eric slowly lowers the window down.

" Hey guys? What are you doing sitting outside of my house?"

" Hey Donna. Eric and I just saw your mom enter into the house."

Eric and Jackie watch as suddenly a bright smile forms on Donna's face.

" Really? I didn't know she was coming down for a visit."

" We didn't either. Jackie and I were just leaving my parent's house when we saw your mom's car. But now that you are here do you want to do some reconnaissance work for Jackie and I?"

" Hmm? Sit in a car all night or not? That is a tough decision. How about i just let you guys into the house instead?

Suddenly Eric's face blushes bright red as he hears Jackie letting out a few giggles from her seat.

" That works too."

As he hears Jackie letting out a small laugh Eric exits out of the Vista Cruiser before he makes his way around the car and opens up the passenger's door for Jackie. With a smile on his face Eric gently helps a smiling Jackie out of the car before he slowly leads her towards the Pinciotti residence as he follows after Donna. Within seconds of making it up to the porch Eric quietly leads Jackie inside of the house behind Donna before they slowly make their way through the house towards the room where they hear Bob's voice coming from. Hearing the voice getting clearer by the second the small group slows down their movements before they stop at the outside of the kitchen when they hear Bob's voice perfectly.

Leaning over Eric's shoulder Jackie whispers over towards Donna.

" What are they saying?"

" I don't know. But can you tell Diana to stop poking me. It's kinda distracting."

With her cheeks turning bright red Jackie looks down towards her baby bump.

" Sorry. Wait."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie looks up towards Eric as she puts a hand down on her belly.

" Diana is kicking. I can feel our baby."

" Already?"

Reaching over Eric gently places a hand down on Jackie's belly bump before he feels a small poke.

" Trish said that it would be a few more months before we would experience this."

" She is probably sick of being trapped in Jackie's womb. She is a Forman after all."

Jackie looks over towards Donna with a bright smile across her face.

" I will take that as a compliment. What happened to my mom anyways? Shouldn't she be here moping around. That is what she typically does."

" Oh you haven't heard?"

" Heard what?"

" My dad broke up with her a few months ago."

" What?"

" My dad broke up with your mom. He said that he was unhappy in their relationship. I guess he saw that she was just using him and decided to cut ties with her."

" Well good for him to get rid of that gold digger."

Jackie watches Donna turn to look towards her with a surprised look.

" What? You heard me right. I called her a gold digger."

Suddenly the small group jumps up in surprise when they hear the kitchen completely quiet.

" We can hear you. You know that right kids?"

The small group each let out a small sigh before they make their way around the corner to find Bob and Midge sitting at the kitchen table before suddenly they watched Midge's face break into a bright smile as she looks at Jackie's baby bump.

" Yeah grandchildren!"

* * *

Just a day later after catching up Midge and leaving the Pinciotti residence to allow Donna to catch up with her parents about the recent events that had been happening in their lives Jackie and Eric now find themselves back inside of their apartment watching television. As Eric holds Jackie gently in his arms a smile could be found across each of their faces as they watch a rerun of an old Batman show that is playing across the television. A peaceful silence that the young couple was enjoying until suddenly the sound of Jackie's stomach grumbling breaks the silence.

" I'm hungry. Sweetie will you go pick up a few things for me?"

Looking down seeing Jackie looking up towards him with her best puppy dog eye look that he found adorable Eric lets out a chuckle as he nods his head before he sees a bright smile forming on her face.

" I will pick up whatever your heart desires beautiful."

" Let's see. I want…."

" Wait one second beautiful."

Feeling Eric getting up from the couch Jackie watches as he enters the kitchen before a few seconds later she watches him emerge out of the kitchen with their shopping notebook in his hands.

" Okay go."

" I want a cheeseburger from The Hub. Two chili dogs from the hot dog guy. You know the guy that has that hot dog stand next to the garage and bakery. And a box of chocolate donuts."

" Do you want me to grab you some of those cheese fries that you love so much while i'm at The Hub as well?"

Eric looks up from the notebook in his hands to see Jackie smiling brightly at him as she nods her head.

" Yes please. With extra cheese."

" Okay let's see if i got the order right. A order of cheese fries and a cheeseburger from The Hub. Two chili dogs from the hot dog stand. And a box of chocolate donuts."

" Yep that's everything. What do i owe you?"

" Hmm i think you owe me 3 kisses."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie raises her right hand up and wags her index finger over towards Eric before within seconds of seeing Eric making it to her side she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and proceeds to peck him on the lips twice before she gives him a long deep kiss. Breaking off the kiss Jackie lets out a few giggles at seeing the goofy smile across Eric's face before she unwraps her arms from around the back of his neck and gently pushes him away.

" Now off you go. Momma is hungry."

" Yes mam."

Jackie lets out a small laugh as she watches Eric rush out of the apartment before she reaches over for the television remote and increases the volume of the television. As minutes start to go on by Jackie watches the rest of the Batman show before just as she is about to change the channel to another station the sound of a knock at the apartment door forces her to look away from the television screen and towards the door.

" It's unlocked."

Jackie watches as the apartment door is slowly opened revealing Donna on the other side before she watches Donna enter into the apartment closing the door behind herself.

" So this is your's and Eric's apartment. What's up with the bean bag chairs?"

Glancing away from Donna for a brief second Jackie looks down to the bean bag chairs that are played next to the couch and living room chair before she looks back up towards Donna.

" Oh when everyone is over Eric and I didn't have enough seats for everyone so we bought some bean bag chairs that were sale one day when we went to the mall. So what brings you here?"

" I have some big news about by parents. They are apparently getting back together. Or have been together for some time now."

" I'm so happy for you Donna! Wait did you say they have been together for some time now?"

" Yeah. They have been doing this long distance relationship thing and have spoken to each other on the phone almost everyday. But i heard this morning that the reason why my mom came back to Point Place was because my dad has been thinking about moving down to California for quite some time now to be with my mom and retire."

" Oh? So what has he decided to do?"

" I think he has decided to move down to California. Before i left he said that he was going to have a talk with Mr Forman next door. I guess to tell him the news. After that i am guessing he is going to start packing everything up and put the house on the market."

" What about you? Are you going to California with them or are you staying here in Point Place?"

" I'm not sure. I mean California people are freaks!"

Jackie lets out a small laugh with Donna before she gives Donna a small smile.

" So what do you plan to do then if you stay here in Point Place?"

" I'm not really sure. I could live on the college campus. That wouldn't be a problem. But i also have been offered a place to stay by Hyde so finding somewhere for me to live won't be a problem if i decide to stay."

" His place? You mean the Forman's basement?"

" No. I guess ever since he was made the manager of that record store that he got his own apartment just down the street from the store and moved out of the Forman's basement."

" Oh? So his place huh? That's an awfully big step relationship wise."

Jackie watches as Donna shrugs her shoulders at her as a small smile comes across her face.

" It's like what you said. Hyde and I are different now. Both of us have changed a lot over the years. Besides who is going to keep him out of trouble? Well less trouble than he usually gets in."

Right as she is about to respond Jackie looks over towards the apartment door when she hears the door handle moving before a bright smile forms on her face when she sees the apartment door opening revealing Eric on the other side with a bag in each of his hands.

" Hey Eric. What's the deal with the bags?"

" Oh goody my lunch."

Donna looks over towards Jackie with wide eyes as she sees in the corner of her eye Eric making his way over towards the couch.

" What!? You mean all of that?"

" Yep momma's gotta eat."

As her eyes get even wider Donna watches Jackie give Eric a gentle kiss before she watches Jackie take out a hot dog from one of the bags and completely devours it as Eric unloads the rest of the items on a nearby table next to the couch.


	93. Father and Son Competition

Chapter 93: The Father and Son Competiton

As the month of June had come to a close and the month of July had slowly started to begin every member of the gang was in for a shock in the form of an announcement by Bob Pinciotti at their annual 4th of July barbeque that he would be moving away to California by the end of the month. An announcement that shocked everyone to their cores. Especially when everyone listened in to why he was moving away. The reasons being so he could be with his ex wife in California and retire as at that moment in time made her presence felt to the surprise of everyone in the gang. At first while everyone was shocked to hear the news that they would be losing someone whom they had known for most of their lives.

This especially took its toil on Eric and Jackie the most. The news that they would soon be losing a man that was like a second father figure to them. A man that had showed each of them so much kindness throughout the years. For helping them in tough spots just like years ago when Eric had bought Jackie a customized necklace for Christmas. The very same necklace she has always been seen wearing everyday single day.

While everyone was slowly grieving for the eventually departure of Bob Pinciotti a new problem started to arise for one member of the gang's family. A problem that had come to Red Forman. The problem of who would help him run the garage. Running the garage wouldn't be a problem. After all he had been working in management ever since his days at the power plant. What he needed was another pair of hands. Someone to help him work on any vehicle that was brought into the garage.

And his answer had quickly come in the form of an unlikely source. Someone that nobody would have expected to see be working with Red in the garage thanks to his history of either getting hurt or in trouble with the objects the garage would be providing to him daily. That answer came in the form of Michael Kelso. Someone that instantly made everyone in the gang think that Red had finally lost his mind.

Well almost everyone anyways. When they heard the news that Kelso had gotten a job working with Red at the garage and would be leaving his toy job at the mall Eric and Jackie along with Brooke we're proud of Kelso for the career change and say it as a good fit for him. The reason being was because of his van. The memories of how he had repaired the van so many years ago with Eric while Red would give out instructions to him. But before they would see Kelso leaving his job Eric and Jackie had quickly made sure to take advantage of the employee discount their friend would be able to provide them at the store. And boy did they take advantage. With what could be described as pure baby drive Eric and Kelso watched with wide eyes as Jackie filled up cart after cart with different toys from each of the shelves as if she was on a gameshow while Brooke was struggling to stay with her the whole time. A scene that once they had seen Jackie finish her shopping which resulted in 3 carts being filled up with toys the small group had quickly purchased everything before they had miraculously packed everything into the back of the Vista Cruiser.

As everyone else in the group was slowly making adjustments to what would be happening at the end of the month the biggest changes were about to take place for Donna. Changes of not having her parents around in Point Place. After taking a few days to think about what she wanted to do about her parents eventual move out to California to retire Donna had come to a surprising decision to stay in Point Place. More surprisingly to stay in Point Place with Hyde after she had told him that she would take him up on his offer to be roommates if the offer was still on the table.

But with decision came another conversation. A conversation between Bob and Hyde to take place. A conversation for the first time in his young life left Hyde terrified of Bob when he was warned by Bob to take care of his daughter or else he would take his foot and shove it so far up his ass that he wouldn't be able to ever walk a straight line again. Something that immediately made Hyde's cool demeter quickly disappear and him immediately nod his head at the elder Pinciotti.

Now just a few weeks later Eric with Jackie by his side now finds himself standing outside of a small event that is taking place just outside of Point Place. The annual Point Place Bunyan Pioneer Day Jamboree. A annual event Point Place holds every year that consists of a father and son competetion. An event for families to bond together.

As she looks her surroundings all around her seeing nothing but men and women dressed up in small costumes with the smell of fresh baked goods in the air Jackie can't help but to smile at the scene before she looks over towards Eric and lets out a few giggles from seeing a coonskin cap on his head while in the corner of her eye she sees Kitty placing a cap on Red's head.

" Huh so that's what you look like with hair."

Reaching over Jackie nudges Eric in the ribs as she sees Red sending him a small glare as he walks away with Kitty by his side before she looks over towards Eric with a smile across her face.

" I'd kiss you but i'm afraid your hat will wake up and scratch my eyes out."

Eric lets out a small laugh as he feels Jackie grabbing his hand before he feels himself being slowly lead by Jackie to where his father and mother are standing talking to two men that they had never seen before.

" Well howdy newcomers! I'm Charlie Miller. You can call me Charlie. This is my son Mitch."

" You can call me ladies man."

As she sees Mitch winking over towards her direction Jackie can't help but gag while in the corner of her eye she sees Eric giving Mitch a small glare.

" Ladies man."

" Did someone call me?"

As he sees the look his son is giving to Mitch from the corner of his eye Red clears his throat before he extends a hand out towards Charlie.

" I'm Red Forman. This is my son, Eric. You can call him dumbass."

" Well we don't use the A-S-S word. We have a reputation to uphold."

" We're the two time champs."

" Little secret Red. I tell Mitch it doesn't matter how we do as long as we're together."

" And why is that dad? Cause we're bad!"

" Oh yeah that's right! We bad!"

" We bad!"

As he watches Mitch and Charlie walk away Eric looks over towards Red.

" Dad, they have a catch phrase. Hey what's ours?"

" Shut up dumbass."

" Yeah shut up dumbass. I like it. Short simple and gets to the point."

Jackie watches as Red shakes his head before he starts to walk away towards a small signup stand at the end of a small crowd. With a smile across her face Jackie looks over towards Eric before her smile fades away when she sees tension across Eric's face as he looks over into the crowd. Following his eyes Jackie lets out a huff when she sees Mitch looking her way as he eyeballs her up and down. Raising up her left hand Jackie watches as suddenly the smile on Mitch's face fades away when he spots her wedding ring before she turns to look at Eric with a small smile across her face.

" Play nice. Just ignore him and have fun."

Turning his head Eric lets out a chuckle when he sees Jackie giving him a puppy dog eye look before he nods his head.

" Only for you beautiful."

With a bright smile forming on her face Jackie leans forward and gives Eric a passionate kiss.

" Hey beauty and the beast! Wrap it up! Oh wait you both are beasts!"

Breaking off the kiss Jackie instantly snaps her head to look towards Mitch as a death glare forms on her face which causes the smile on Mitch's face to instantly vanish away before she watches him quickly disappear into the crowd. With her facial features softening Jackie looks over towards Eric.

" Okay scratch that. Diana and I are ordering you to kick his ass!"

" It will be my pleasure ladies."

With a smile forming on her face Jackie gives Eric a gentle kiss before she gently pushes Eric in the direction of his father. As she sees Eric walking away turning on her heels Jackie makes her way over towards Kitty where she sees her having a drink of apple cider at one of the stands.

Within a half and hour the father and son competition had started. And once it started it turned into a two team race. A race between the Formans and the Millers for 1st place and the bragging rights of being named the champions of this year's father and son competetion. As she follows after Eric and Red with Kitty by her side Jackie listens in as Bob walks up to the competition as she sees Red and Eric kneeling next to a cow with a few buckets next to them along with the rest of the groups.

" Babe the Blue Ox needs lots of calcium to carry Paul Bunyan's lumber or his little brittle bones will snap and he'll die. The first team to fill their barrel with milk and save Babe from osteoporosis wins."

As he hears the sound of a whistle going off Red quickly reaches down and grabs the udders of the cow that he and Eric were assigned for this competition before a frown comes to his face.

" Um, hey! There's something wrong with this cow. Her things aren't working."

" You can't just yank on em."

Jackie looks over to see Kitty leaning over towards her before she hears her whispering into her ear.

" Red was never much for foreplay."

" Keep it comin Mitch."

" This is amazing. It's like she was waiting for my magic fingers to coax that sweet liquid right out of her teats."

Shaking his head Eric gently pushes Red out of the way as he reaches below the cow.

" Move over dad. I'll show you how it's done."

" What makes you think…."

Suddenly Red's eyes go wide when he sees their bucket starting to quickly get filled with milk.

" Go Eric! Go!"

With a bright smile forming on her face Kitty looks over towards Jackie seeing a small smile across her face.

" Well honey good for you."

Jackie lets out a small laugh as she turns to look at Mitch and Charlie to see them starting to struggle.

" Mitch, they're winning. What happened to your magic fingers?"

" Get off my back old man!"

After a few more minutes suddenly the sound of a whistle goes off before everyone watches Bob make his way over towards Eric and Red.

" Team Forman wins!"

Shaking his head Charlie looks over towards Mitch with a disappointed look across his face.

" You let me down son. I thought you were better than that."

" What are you going to do? Lock me in the closet again? He locks me in the closet!"

As he sees everyone looking towards him and Mitch walking away Charlie throws his hands up into the air.

" It's a walk in! It's a walk in!"

Eric and Red let out a small laugh as they see Charlie making his way out of the room before Eric looks over towards Red with a small smile across his face.

" So dad what do you say now?"

" Why are you so good at that?"

With his face blushing bright red Eric looks over towards Jackie seeing her looking in a different direction as he hears her whistling before he quickly runs away from his father towards Jackie's side. Now just a mere hour later the last competition of the day to decide the winners of the contest is about to take place.

" Pioneer Pete is lost in the woods. Assemble the map to find his bow and arrow. And shoot the bell with the arrow and Pioneer Pete will appear. Do not shoot Pioneer Pete. And go!"

Racing over to their table Eric and Red quickly get started making the puzzle across their table.

" Okay this one goes here."

" And this piece goes here."

" Come on Mitch. Don't give up."

" Okay Mr. "I haven't had a job in 5 years."

" So the bow and arrow are behind the feeding trought."

" Go,go,go!"

Racing over Eric retrieves the bow and arrow before he races back and hands it to his father where within seconds the sound of a bell being struck by an arrow echoes through the air that causes everyone in the crowd to let out a cheer.

" Howdy y'all! I'm Pioneer Pete!"

Everyone lets out a laugh from seeing Bob dressed up in a costume as Charlie looks over towards Mitch.

" Well Mitch, I hope you're happy."

" How can i be happy? Our whole life is a lie. Am i really suppose to believe that Kathy is my little sister? She doesn't look anything like me. She is cuban for Pete's sake! And what about your Friday night bowling nights? I looked in your bowling bag. You know what i found? Butt less chaps! What's with the butt less chaps?"

As he lets out a groan Red leans over and whispers to Eric.

" Don't shake hands with that guy."

As he nods his head Eric gives Red a small smile before suddenly he feels a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind for a hug. With his smile widening Eric turns in the embrace to see Jackie smiling brightly at him before he leans down and gives her a long passionate kiss.


	94. Coach Kelso

Chapter 94: Coach Kelso?

With July coming to its end the day had finally come. The day that everyone was dreading ever since they found out the news. Bob's last day in Point Place. A day full of heartfelt goodbyes from not only the members of the gang but from also many of Point Place's own. A day that nobody was going to allow Bob the chance to leave without a prior fair well. A town wide barbeque event dedicated to Bob Pinciotti. The event of the year in most people's eyes. A event where almost everyone shared a heartfelt story about the town's departing resident.

But when the day had come to an end and everyone witnessed Bob waive his final goodbyes as he drove off out of Point Place with Midge in the passenger's seat of his car the mood had dramatically shifted from the good atmosphere everyone had been experiencing to sadness in just matter of seconds when everyone realized that he was really gone. That the often goofy and kind Bob Pinciotti was really gone. To perhaps never returns.

Slowly as August had come everyone slowly tried to adjust to the loss of their friend. For Kitty the often card nights she would have with Bob along with her husband were now open slots that often lead to her either volunteering to take a shift at the hospital or a night in front of the television screen. While her other half was slowly starting to adjust to everything that was happening around him. Adjust to the fact that even though he would never admit it that he had lost a friend. His best friend that he often at times called a dumbass. But who didn't he call that.

While he adjusted to not having Bob around the garage anymore Red slowly got accustomed to seeing Kelso around the garage. In fact the older Forman was quickly surprised by Kelso when he realized on the first few days of them working together that not only did Kelso come to work prepared and ready to work but he would arrive at the garage early and eager to get started. Something he knew must have been from Brooke's influence on the boy but he did not see anything wrong with that. In fact he was happy to see Brooke whom he considered to be a daughter to him have so much of a good influence on him. Just like how Jackie had on Eric.

Now just weeks later as he exits out of the Forman's garage and makes his way back to the apartment complex a smile could be seen on Kelso's face. A smile that had been seen across his face ever since he received some news in the early morning before he had left the apartment complex to go to work. The news that he had been chosen to become the new coach of Point Place's little league baseball team. Something that was only possible thanks to his wife when she showed him a flier that was hanging up inside of the mall. A opportunity that he wasn't going to waste.

As he parks his van into the apartment complex's parking lot and slowly starts to make his way into the complex Kelso can't help but to let out a laugh as he pictured what it would be like. His name being chanted over and over again as his little league team holds him up into the air with a large trophy right next to him. Shaking this thought away Kelso walks down the hallway leading to Eric's and Jackie's apartment before within seconds he enters their apartment to find them having a conversation with his wife in their living room.

Hearing the apartment door opening Brooke looks away from Jackie before a smile comes to her face when she sees Kelso entering the apartment with a smile across his face.

" So?"

As she sees Kelso nodding his head Brooke's smile widens.

" You are officially looking at the new coach to Point Place's little league baseball team."

With a bright smile forming on her face Brooke gets up from the couch and makes her way over towards Kelso before she gives him a gentle kiss.

" That is great babe. I knew you could do it."

As she sees Brooke giving Kelso another kiss Jackie raises her hand up into the air.

" Wait hold up. Michael is what now?"

" Michael is the new coach for the town's little league baseball team. Last week i saw this flier that was hanging up in the mall saying that the town was looking for a new coach. You know for that little kid's team that play on that small baseball field a mile down the road from the water tower."

" Aww. That is so sweet for you to do Michael."

" Thanks Jackie. I mean i'm good with little kids already so i thought why not. Besides when it's all over i'm gonna get a huge fricken trophy after we win."

Everyone in the room lets out a small laugh before Brooke shakes her head and gives Kelso another kiss.

* * *

Now as the following weekend has come as they sit in a small dug waiting for a few kids from Point Place's little league team to be dropped off by their parents the small group can't help but wonder where the kids are. After all it was already 10 minutes past the time the flier told everyone that wanted to play to show up. Right as they are about to get up from their seats and exit off the field back to the safety of their cool apartment complex and out of the hot sun suddenly the group looks over to see a group of kids making their way over into the field.

But what surprises the group is the age of the kids. Instead of the 4 and 5 year olds that they were expecting to see the group watches as a group of kids that they deem to be 9 maybe 10 make their way onto the field. Without taking her eyes away from the approaching kids for a single second Jackie leans over and whispers to Brooke.

" I thought you said Michael was coaching little kids? Like you know littler kids."

" So did i. When i saw the flier and it said little league, I thought it meant little kids too. You know 4 and 5 year olds."

Suddenly the group watches as the group of kids come to a sudden stop a couple of feet away from them before they hear Kelso take a deep breathe as they see him starting to pace around.

" Alright listen up! My name is Michael Kelso. I'm you're new coach. You can call me either coach,the alpha,or the big cheese."

As he hears his friends letting out a few chuckles Kelso glances over to see Eric,Jackie,and Brooke looking towards him with smiles across their faces before he turns his attention back towards the kids.

" Alright men! We have one goal and one goal only for this year. Do any of you know what that goal is?"

Seeing one of the kids in front of the group raising his hand Kelso looks over towards him as he stops pacing.

" To have fun?"

" Wrong! The goal is to win the whole thing and bring him the gold."

" Michael!"

Turning his head Kelso looks over to see Brooke and Jackie each giving him a glare before as he takes a deep breathe he slowly makes his way over towards them.

" What?"

" You can't say that to a bunch of little kids!"

" Yeah Michael. This is suppose to be for fun not for you to win some stupid trophy."

For the next few seconds Kelso glances back and forth between Brooke and Jackie before he turns his attention towards Brooke to give his version of a puppy dog eye look.

" But Brooke…."

" Don't you but Brooke me!"

As they watch Brooke whispering something to Kelso with a smile on his face one of the kids leans over and whispers out.

" I guess you can tell who wears the pants in that relationship."

As he hears all of little kids letting out a laugh Kelso throws up his hands before he turns towards the kids.

" Enough! For that comment i want all of you to do 2 laps around the field."

" Do we have to?"

With his eyes going wide Kelso extends his right hand out and points his right index finger down the baseball field.

" March!"

As he hears the kids letting out huffs Kelso watches them start to run down the field with a smile forming on his face before he turns around and his smile vanishes when he sees Brooke looking towards him with a glare.

" And what are you doing standing around here for? Start running."

" But…."

As he sees Brooke's glare intensifying Kelso gives her a nod before he quickly takes off running after the kids as he hears Eric and Jackie letting out a small laugh.


	95. Changing of the Guard

Chapter 95: Changing of the Guard

With the month of August going by in what seemed like a flash for the next month and a half things started to get interesting for Eric and Jackie. While everything seemed like it was going according to plan little did they know that Diana had other thoughts. Thoughts or speeding up her arrival. In fact her plans were revealed when Eric had brought Jackie over to the hospital one day when he was working over at the bakery with her along with Brooke when she was experiencing some pain in her stomach. That pain according to Jackie's doctor was due to Jackie's body being ready to give birth to Diana. A term that she referred to as premature labor. Something that was common and had happened to many others in the past.

With this news came a new set of rules being handed down to Jackie. Rules that she would no longer be allowed to do any manual labor and instead would be put on what she called bed rest. Something that didn't please Jackie one little bit hearing that she would have to rest for the next few weeks inside of her's and Eric's apartment receiving little to almost no interaction with anyone other than Eric for most of the day. But she also knew that it was for a good cause. The cause that she knew would be worth it. To do it for her daughter. To relax and prepare herself for the arrival of her's and Eric's baby girl. Something that gave her the strength on most days to get through the day along with the strength that her husband had given her. The concern and gentleness he had with her when he told her that he was using some of his vacation time to stay home with her.

Now as she lays across the living room couch with a smile across her face while she watches Eric in corner of the room put the finishing touches on a baby crib that he had built a few months ago little did Jackie know that today would be the day. The day Diana would come into this world.

" Okay it's all set. How does it look beautiful?"

Looking over his shoulder a smile forms on Eric's face as he sees Jackie smiling brightly at him.

" It's perfect."

As he sees Jackie attempting to sit up snapping up to his feet Eric makes his way quickly over to the couch before he gently helps Jackie sit up.

" Easy beautiful."

As she feels herself being gently lifted Jackie lets out a groan before she glances back and forth between Eric and the floor as she leans her body into Eric's arms.

" I feel so helpless."

" Hey don't say that."

" But it's true. Ever since Trish told us that Diana was coming sooner than expected and put me on bed rest, I haven't been able to do anything by myself. I mean there are some personal things that i want to be able to do myself. There is literally no more secrets between us anymore."

" Yeah that was an interesting day."

" Maybe interesting for you but it was embarrassing for me. I mean you saw how everything works down there."

" Well it was only fair since you already knew how everything worked for me anyways."

The young couple lets out a small laugh before Jackie leans her head against Eric's shoulder as she lets out a happy moan.

" How do you do it?"

" Do what?"

" Make me happy. Every single time i'm feeling down or am upset about something you make the pain go away and find a way to bring to a smile to my face. How do you do it?"

" Well that is an easy answer. Want to know what it is?"

As he feels Jackie nodding her head reaching over with a smile on his face Eric gently starts to stroke her hair.

" It's because i love you. I love you and will always give you everything that i've got. I will do anything to bring a smile to your face. There is one last secret that i've never told you before. When we first started dating so long ago and even to this very day you are still my role model. You are the sweetest and nicest woman that i will ever meet. Not only are you the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes but also on the inside as well. And because of this i will do everything in my power to always keep you happy and safe."

Feeling Jackie turning her head Eric looks down to see her looking up towards him with watery eyes before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

" I love you so much."

" And i love you too my totally badass ninja warrior princess."

As she lets out a few giggles Jackie reaches up and wipes her eyes before she gives Eric a bright smile.

" Can you help me up? I need to use the bathroom."

With a smile forming on his face Eric gently helps Jackie to her feet before he slowly leads her towards the bathroom. As they pass by the living room couch and slowly start to walk down a small hallway to the bathroom suddenly Eric comes to a stop when he feels resistance coming from Jackie.

" Is everything okay beautiful?"

Looking over his shoulder suddenly the smile across Eric's face vanishes when he sees a look of shock across Jackie's face.

" I think my water just broke."

" Really! Oh god i've got to call my parents! I've got to tell everyone! I've got….."

" Eric! I'm….in….pain….right….now!"

" Oh right. Hold on one sec beautiful!"

Reaching over Eric gently helps Jackie lean up against the hallway wall before he quickly rushes back into the living room to grab the baby bag they had prepared for this given day. Once he had the bag's strap over his shoulder Eric quickly makes his way back to Jackie's side before he slowly leads her out of the apartment as he hears her gritting her teeth.

Within minutes of hearing his wife screaming out in pain throughout the apartment complex Eric slowly helps Jackie into the back seat of the Vista Cruiser before he quickly rushes to get into the driver's seat. As he hears Jackie screaming out in pain Eric fishes into his pocket and takes his car keys out before he starts up the engine as he looks at Jackie through the front mirror.

" Everything okay back there beautiful?"

" Everything's just peachy. Just don't stop until we get to the hospital. Not for anything."

" Yes mam."

Stepping on the gas Eric quickly pulls the Vista Cruiser out of the apartment complex's parking lot before the vehicle is seen taking off down the road at high speeds. After just a couple of miles down the road suddenly Eric's eyes go wide when he sees a pair of police lights shining bright following after him before he looks through the front mirror towards Jackie.

" Eric? What is it?"

As she grits her teeth Jackie slowly sits up and looks out the back of the Vista Cruiser to see a police cruiser following after them with their lights on.

" Oh come on!"

" Beautiful, I have to stop."

Turning her head back forward Jackie gives Eric a nod before within seconds she feels the Vista Cruiser slowly coming to a stop at the side of the road. As she hears Eric putting the car into park reaching over Jackie quickly lowers down the window she is leaning against before she sticks her head out to see the police officer slowly getting out of his police cruiser.

" Let's get this show on the road! Move it piggie! We don't have all day!"

Suddenly Eric's eyes go wide before he turns to see Jackie tapping her right index finger against the door she is leaning against.

" Jackie!"

Glancing over Jackie sees Eric looking at her with a shocked look across her face before she turns her attention back towards an approaching officer she deems to be in his early 20s that is sporting a not so amused look across his face.

" Excuse me? What did you just say young lady?"

" You heard me loud and clear. This baby isn't waiting!"

" Baby?"

As the officer arrives towards the back window his eyes suddenly go wide when he sees Jackie's baby bump before he sees in the corner of his eye Eric looking towards him.

" She is going into labor right now."

Feeling another waive of pain hitting her reaching out Jackie grabs a firm hold of the police officer's shirt before she pulls him to eye level as she sends him a death glare.

" Momma is in pain right now and little Diana will not be a back seat baby! Now how about you run back to your little car and you let us be on our way otherwise i'm going to take that shiny badge of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine. Is that clear!"

With his eyes going wide the police officer quickly nods his head before he feels Jackie releasing her death grip on his shirt.

" Yes mam. Right away mam."

As he sees the police officer running quickly back to his police cruiser with wide eyes Eric looks through the front mirror to the back seat before he takes a gulp when he sees Jackie snap her eyes towards the mirror with a raised right index finger.

" And you! Drive!"

" Yes mam."

With haste Eric quickly takes the Vista Cruiser out of park before he steps down hard on the gas and drives back down the street in the direction of the hospital.

Now just hours later after hearing the news that Jackie had gone into labor by one of her co workers from the hospital Kitty gathered her husband and the rest of the gang with haste and are now found waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for news about what is happening inside of Jackie's hospital room. Awaiting news of what is happening in there. Was everything going okay? Was there any complications and if so what were they? So many questions running through each of their minds until suddenly everyone's thoughts are snapped when they hear the door opening revealing Eric on the other side sporting a wide smile and watery eyes.

" I'm a daddy!"

As everyone lets out a cheer Eric is quickly brought into a hug by every single member of the group as he hears them each congratulating him on becoming a father. Once everyone has given Eric a hug they watch with smiles on their faces as Eric slowly leads them through the waiting room doors and down towards Jackie's hospital room. With anticipation taking over Brooke,Caroline,and Kitty can't help but let out laughs of joy knowing soon they will be getting to see the newest member of their big family until suddenly wide smiles form on their faces when they see her. Little Diana bundled up in a towel sleeping in Jackie's arms. A sight that brings tears to everyone's eyes including Red's as Eric slowly makes his way over towards the bed before within moments they watch as he leans over and gives Jackie a gentle kiss.

 **Author Notes: And this brings us to the end of this story. I would like to thank everyone that has followed and read this story for over the last almost year now. It was a pleasure writing this story. In the future i might do a sequel that would basically have each chapter be a small short story from 500-1000 words long about some kind of small adventure that takes place. I would again like to thank everyone again. This was a fun ride.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
